


Ruins of the Heart

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Personalities, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 179,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Jihyo is a victim of a car accident. She wakes up inside a hospital being watched over by a woman named Sana, who she can't remember. Sana, her best friend finds out Jihyo has an illness. She hopes to help Jihyo regain her memories, or even more..
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The story revolves with Jihyo's condition, Dissociative Identity Disorder or more commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder.
> 
> This fic is already completed in my Twitter account and I'm just uploading it in AO3 for new readers / those who wish too re-read. Due to the length being difficult to be read in Twitter, I'll be uploading the fic in chapters.
> 
> There are multiple ships involved in this fic. I won't reveal all the ships yet (For first-time readers) until I fully uploaded everything in AO3.
> 
> Should there be any questions, you could simply DM me up at Twitter @JoshuaHyo
> 
> Brief Character Descriptions:
> 
> Jihyo - a reliable school president who always put others before her. Got involved in a car accident for a certain reason.  
> Sana - Jihyo's best friend who always cared for her in her times of need. Knows Jihyo the best. Part of the dance club.  
> Nayeon - one of Jihyo's childhood friends along with Jeongyeon. Eventually had a relationship with the latter. Feisty but very caring.  
> Jeongyeon - Jihyo's other childhood friend. She's the go-to person when you're looking for practical advice. Student council vice president.  
> Momo - transferred to Korea at the same time as Sana. Ace of the school's dance club.  
> Mina - a quiet transferee who works part time at a café in front of the campus; Jihyo's go-to place whenever she wants to chill.  
> Dahyun - a popular student known to be very friendly to everyone. Usually goes to the same café.  
> Chaeyoung - Secretary in the student council. She's very outspoken and is best friends with Dahyun.  
> Tzuyu - the most popular girl in campus known for incomparable beauty. Daughter of the café owner Mina is working in.
> 
> Setting: Winter in Seoul. Temperature's on an all time low. The elite university doesn't have much people wandering around due to the harsh weather.

Everything was blank, she opened up her eyes and saw nothing but white. She realized she was laying in a bed that seems inside a hospital. She looks to her right and sees a young woman with radiant blonde hair browsing her phone as she uttered her first words, "Where am I?"

The woman then quickly looked at her, still in shock and said, "Jihyo! I'm glad you're finally awake!", shouting as she rushed in to hug her.

Confused with what's happening, Jihyo responded, "Jihyo?"

"Still not fully awake? It's me, Sana silly!" Still hugging her ever so tight.

JH: "Sana? Who's Jihyo?"

This response stopped Sana's celebration of her best friend's awakening. She moved back surprised as to what is happening now.

SN: ".. You don't remember?"

JH: "I'm sorry.. I don't know who you are and what you're talking about."

Worried as to what is happening, Sana called the doctor immediately to have Jihyo checked up. In a minute, the doctor arrived and checked up on Jihyo. Sana then, called her friends to tell the news of Jihyo finally waking up.

Phone: "Really!? I'll head there with Nayeon ASAP!"

The doctor finished checking up on Jihyo as Sana rushed to ask the doctor what happened.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said as Sana felt an ache inside her heart. "Based on what you've said about her, I don't think she's the same person."

Confused, Sana asked, "What do you mean?".

D: "She told me her name was Jisoo, and she didn't know who you were."

SN: "What? Jisoo was her old name. She changed that to Jihyo a long time ago."

D: "I see. She may have developed D.I.D."

These words shocked Sana realizing she may have already lost her best friend. Dissociative Identity Disorder. This is what the doctor informed Sana. They're still not sure about it but it is the likely illness she has.

Jihyo is right there, but is she still that Jihyo she knows of? She felt physically close, but it seems that she's so faraway. "Your friend needs you to regain part of herself." These words made Sana realize what she must do in order to bring back the person most important to her right now. Sana then approached Jihyo, who wondered how she ended up there. Sana whispered, "Jihyo... I'm here for you..."

JH: "Stop calling me Jihyo. I'm Jisoo. You're starting to annoy me."

SN: "Do you really not remember anything?"

JH: "I do but not really anything that you're talking about. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

This made Sana silent, it's Jihyo but she speaks so differently.  
SN: "I-I'm.."

JH: "Well, I guess you're supposed to be special to me or something since the doc said you've been with me for the past 3 days."

SN: "Ah. Y-y-yeah hHa-haha.."

This Jihyo is really straightforward. Sana felt really nervous talking to Jihyo in this kind of way.

SN: "Umm, can you tell me more about you?"

JH: "Well, like I've been telling you, my name is Jisoo. I'm studying Theater Arts in university. Though I don't really like going to school. I usually spend time alone at a café drinking coffee. Oh, and I hate summer. So... we good?"

These were all surprising to Sana, as if Jihyo really had a completely different life. She then tried to explain to Jihyo who she really was.

SN: "Well, just to tell you, you're Jihyo, studying Music, and the student council president."

JH: "Ha! Me? President? That's funny!"

SN: "It's true. You also like drinking coffee but not really on your own. And you love summer, it's winter that you don't like."

Both were in silence, one shocked of this new person she's talking to, the other surprised as to who she used to be.

JH: "Hey, listen to me.. Whoever I was before isn't me anymore, okay? I'm living my own life."

SN: "Wait, that's going to be tough! You can't just shift degrees or leave the student council!"

JH: "Then what? You want me to live a life of another person? We only live once, Sana. That's not easy."

Sana then realized this, what she was said definitely true. She left her country to be free from expectations from her parents and live her life the way she wanted to. Still, this was Sana's only hope of bringing Jihyo back.

SN: "You can still be you, but don't ruin your life."

Jihyo then realizes she might really have no choice but to do so.

JH: "..Fine, just that. But don't expect me to be the same person as you think I am."

SN: "..Thank you, but can I ask one more request?"

JH: "What?"

SN: "Please let me continue calling you Jihyo."

Suddenly, both can hear running from the corridor heading towards their room. The door was slammed open as two girls appeared in front of them.

JY: "Jihyo! You're finally awake!"

JH: "I'm assuming I know these two, am I right, Sana?"

SN: "Yes, they're your childhood friends."

JY: "Wait, what's going on? Hey, get a grip Nayeon."

NY: "*Pant* we didn't *pant* need to run you know."

SN: ".. I'll explain everything."

Sana started to tell the two about Jihyo's condition. The more the conversation went on, the more the two were in silence as well.

SN: "That's about it.."

There was a minute of silence in the room. Then Jihyo broke it all up.

JH: "So, do you plan on introducing yourselves to me?"

NY: "I'm Nayeon, she's Jeongyeon. It feels weird introducing ourselves to you."

JH: "Don't worry. It's weird I know you too. Anyway, can I know why I ended up here in this hospital?"

SN: "It was a car accident. You were cruising at Bucheon and crashed near the park."

JH: "What? I know how to drive?"

JY: "Yeah. We got our licenses together. Your ID is right there at the table."

JH: "I see.."

SN: "Unnie, maybe we should let Jihyo rest for now. She just woke up and this might stress her out."

JH: "What? No, I'm okay really. I'm just surprised of everything happening.

NY: "No, it's okay. Well go back here some other time. Besides, we still have school duties to do."

Nayeon and Jeongyeon said their goodbyes for now and left.

SN: "You must be hungry. I'll get you some food okay?"

JH: "Wait, Ms. Sana."

SN: "Just Sana is okay. What is it Jihyo?"

JH: "Umm, thanks.. For taking care of me."

SN: "No worries! I'm just happy you're back!"

Outside, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were walking in the cold.

JY: "Why didn't you tell them school was cancelled today?"

NY: "I don't know. I'm just surprised about everything that's happening. You heard her awhile ago right?"

JY: "Yeah. So, it's really like not her huh."

NY: "It's really cold now. I could use some coffee."

JY: "So, wanna get one?"

NY: "Why else would I bring that up? Idiot."

JY: "Well sorry for being so slow Im Nayeon."

NY: "That's fine. Thanks. The air just feels so heavy.."

JY: "I know. Let's go to the usual place."

Back at the hospital, Jihyo was checking out her personal belongings. A driver's license, a cafè membership card, a notebook filled with stuff about schoolwork and projects. She must've been really active before. She also saw her wallet. There were some group photos inside. She immediately noticed the first one. It was her and Sana. They look really close with each other. Sana wasn't blonde haired yet.

JH: (Best friends? Or maybe.. No probably not..)

She also looked at the next one. It was a different girl she hasn't seen before. She looks amazing.

JH: (A foreigner? She could be a great candidate for a beauty pageant.)

The next photo was with another girl.

JH: (She also looks foreign. Japanese maybe?)

She recognized the next one. It was with those two she meet before. They look really close too. As Jihyo was about to look at the other photos, she heard footsteps heading towards the room. She immediately put everything back in the bag. Why did she do that? It isn't like she's snooping around. It's her stuff. Sana then entered the room.

SN: "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sana approached Jihyo and brought some fruits and some water from the canteen.

SN: "Did you wait long?"

JH: "No. But you did wait for long time for me to wake up."

SN: "That's nothing! Anything for you Jihyo!" (I'd do anything to make you remember me.)

JH: "Really huh..."

Nayeon and Jeongyeon entered the cafè in front of their campus. As expected, only a few people were there. Nayeon went directly to their usual spot, while Jeongyeon went to the counter. There waited the elegant worker from the cafè.

MN: "I'm glad seeing the two of you today."

JY: "Good to know you're open as well."

MN: "What would you like to have?"

JY: "Two caffè macchiatos. And.. a slice of cheesecake."

MN: "Alright. I'll serve them at your table in a bit."

JY: "Hey, Mina."

MN: "Yes?"

JY: "Come drink coffee with us. There ain't so much people."

Jeongyeon went towards Nayeon and sat down.

NY: "Hey.."

JY: "Yeah?"

NY: "How bad is D.I.D.?"

JY: "I don't know."

NY: "Thought so."

JY: "Then why do you ask?"

NY: "Aaagh. I don't know! I want to know but I don't know where to start!"

Mina then approached the two girls.

MN: "Here you go."

JY: "Hey, Mina."

MN: "Yes?"

JY: "Don't be so formal. We're all friends here. Sit down."

MN: "Okay."

A minute of silence was in the air when suddenly Jeongyeon said.

JY: "Jihyo finally woke up."

MN: "What? Then that's good news. But why are you frowning?"

JY: "She's awake, but it's not her who is awake."

MN: "Eh? What do you mean?"

NY: "Have you heard of D.I.D. before?"

MN: "Oh.. Yes, I know about that."

NY & JY: "Wait, you do!?"

MN: "Yes, well I'm studying Psychology. I've read about it in our Diagnostic State Manual."

NY: "Oh, wow. Can we know more about it?"

MN: "Sure, unnie. It's more commonly known as multiple personality disorder, the person would usually switch between two or more identities. The identity can have a different name, mannerisms gender, etc.

NY: "But how did Jihyo...?"

JY: "Was it her accident?"

MN: "Probably."

NY: "But isn't it strange? Jihyo is a good driver, she usually doesn't drive alone and to top it all off, all the way to Bucheon? That's quite a distance from here and Jihyo doesn't go there too."

MN: "..Maybe she had a fugue state.."

NY: "What's that?"

MN: "It's like a state of losing awareness and the person would sometimes wander around with no particular destination.."

JY: "So, she didn't get it from the accident?"

MN: "Maybe more than that. A head trauma is possible, but if she did end up somewhere without knowing.."

NY: "There's a different cause?"

MN: "Dissociation can be a defense mechanism for physical and emotional pain of some sort."

NY: "It's likely not physical.. So.. emotional?"

JY: "Jihyo was pretty quiet prior to her accident.."

MN: "That could be. Sometimes you get this kind of feeling not being aware of what's happening around you when you're depressed.."

NY: "I think I get what you mean now.."

JY: "Wait, Mina. When you said switching between personalities does that mean the real Jihyo is still there?"

MN: "Yes, unnie. But it also depends between her and the other personalities if they would switch or not."

JY: "It doesn't sound easy, but at least she's still there."

Things are making more sense now but they reached a dead end. What caused Jihyo's emotional pain to this point?

NY: "I need a breather.. I'll go to the restroom."

Nayeon went to the restroom, stared at the mirror and thought..

NY: "Jihyo, was it.. was it because of me..?"

Jeongyeon's still in deep thought.

JY: *sigh*

MN: "Are you okay, unnie?"

JY: "I don't know. Probably not.. Maybe I just miss our mom friend."

MN: "I miss her too. Everyone's been down ever since her accident.."

JY: "I guess everyone's feeling the same way, especially Sana.."

MN: "How was she?"

JY: "She's doing her best. She's been staying at the hospital all this time."

MN: "That's amazing."

JY: "You're amazing too you know."

MN: "Eh?"

JY: "You know a lot of complex things, and yet you also do part-time work."

MN: "Don't flatter me, unnie."

Back at the hospital, Sana was peeling some fruits for Jihyo. While doing so, Jihyo was staring at Sana wondering what is her relationship with her.

SN: "Hey, Jihyo."

JH: "..."

SN: "Jihyo!"

JH: "Oh! Yeah?"

SN: "You're spacing out. Is everything okay?"

JH: "Yeah, I'm fine."

SN: "Okay. Anyway, is it alright if someone else comes here to visit?"

JH: "Another one? (Is it one of those from the photos?)"

SN: "Yeah. She's been helping me with my stuff while I'm staying here."

JH: "You really didn't leave here?

SN: "Yup. She'll arrive here in a bit."

JH: "If she's already on her way then what's the point of asking me?"

SN: "Ah, well I asked her earlier before you woke up so I couldn't tell it to you yet."

JH: "Makes sense. Fine. Who is it?"

SN: "Momo! Not that you know her I guess. We went here to Korea a few years ago."

JH: "I see. (Momo, is that the Japanese I saw in one picture?)

SN: "Anyway she'll be really surprised you're already up. I haven't told her yet."

After a few minutes, someone knocked at the door. Sana opened it and there came in a girl with long jet black hair and bangs.

SN: "Hi, Momo!"

MM: "Hey, Sana. You're pretty cheerful today. Did something happen?"

SN: "Well, yes! Right, Jihyo?"

MM: "..Jihyo?"

Momo looked at Jihyo's bed and saw her sitting there. Momo then realized Jihyo was finally conscious.

MM: "..Aah! Jihyoooo! You're awake now!"

JH: "Ah, yeah hi. (So it's not her. Probably on some of the other photos. The other me must've had a lot of friends.) Err, Sana? Can you tell her everything?"

SN: "Oh right!"

MM: "Eh? What's going on?"

Sana told Momo everything about Jihyo's condition. Momo too was in shock.

MM: "Really? So after that, you don't remember your other self?"

JH: "I don't. And I remember different things instead."

MM: "Woah, that sounds amazing."

JH: (Amazing? That's a first. She thinks differently.)

MM: "But how do you get back?"

JH: "Get back? Do I have to?"

These words startled Sana. Of course, this new Jihyo wouldn't want to not live her life. It isn't easy to just let someone else take over your life.

SN: "That's not easy Momo."

MM: "Oh, I thought she just needs to hit her head or something."

JH: (..She's pretty simple minded.)

SN: "Momo!"

MM: "I'm joking. Calm down."

SN: "Sorry, Jihyo."

JH: "Haha. No, it's fine."

MM: "By the way, when will you be discharged?"

SN: "The doc said in two days. They just need to run some tests to confirm Jihyo's status."

MM: "Oh, okay. Tell me when you're leaving."

SN: "Wait, are you leaving already?"

MM: "Yeah, there's a few things I have to do so I just dropped your stuff on the way. I'll see you again soon. You too dark Jihyo."

JH: "Dark Jihyo?"

MM: "Yeah, it's because you talk differently. You have some shady atmosphere around you."

Momo then hurriedly went out the door. Sana and Jihyo were left alone again. It got kind of quiet. Jihyo broke the silence.

JH: "By the way, Sana. How about the car and hospital bills?

SN: "Oh, don't worry about it. Your parents know already what happened. You have insurance."

JH: "Oh, I guess I better thank them."

SN: "Well, they're YOUR parents, so they'll definitely take care of you. They're overseas right now though."

JH: "I see."

SN: "Anyway, I do hope things turn out well on your check up tomorrow!"

JH: "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

SN: "So, anything you want to know about?"

JH: "Hmm, we'll get there. For now I feel like taking a nap first."

SN: "Sure! Rest well, Jihyo."

JH: "Thanks. Take a break. You deserve it."

SN: "Then maybe I'll stroll around the hospital. I'll be back later!"

JH: "See you."

Sana went out of the room. Jihyo was then alone. She couldn't really rest yet, but just really wanted some time alone. She had a lot of things in her mind.

JH: (So, am I not real? Just some kind of personality the real me made up? Am I suddenly going to disappear one day?)  
Sana, too had a lot of things in her mind.

SN: (I'm glad that Jihyo's awake. But it's not the Jihyo I know. Still, I feel the same way towards this Jihyo.. But what if the real Jihyo doesn't return? What can I do to bring her back? I don't think my heart can handle it..)

A few blocks away from the hospital, Momo was on her way to meet someone. She entered this cake shop and check if she arrived yet. She noticed this particular girl staring at a strawberry shortcake. Momo sneaked in for a surprise attack.

MM: "Aha! I knew it you'd be around here!"

CY: "Ahh! Unnie you startled me!"

MM: "How are you Chaeyoung-ah?"

CY: "I'm doing fine. How about you?"

MM: "Fine!"

CY: "How was Sana-unnie?" Did you check up on her?

MM: "She's good. Jihyo's awake."

CY: "That's good.. Wait what!?"

MM: "Yeah, she's awake."

CY: "Wow, that's good then! Just in time."

MM: "But she's not Jihyo."

CY: "What?"

MM: "Ah, I mean it's Jihyo, but she's not Jihyo."

CY: "You're not making sense. Unnie is conscious now but it's not her?"

MM: "Uhh, I'll tell it to you later, okay?"

CY: "Okay. So, which one do you think she'd like? I think this shortcake is good."

MM: "Hey, that's what YOU like. Sana said to me before to get a chocolate cake."

Chaeyoung looked sad as she wanted to really try that strawberry shortcake. Momo saw this.

MM: "Next time, okay?"

Chaeyoung looked so excited about it like a child.

CY: "Promise?"

MM: "Yeah, I promise. Come on."

CY: "You always seem busy, unnie. It's a holiday. Why are you rushing?"

MM: "I just thought of a new choreography and wanted to try it out before I forget."

CY: "That's cool."

MM: "But look who's talking? Yeah it's a holiday, but why do you have your stuff from the council with you?"

CY: "Ah, I was just thinking of doing preparations for the school event in advance to save time, especially since Jihyo-unnie wasn't here."

MM: "Then, you're busy too."

CY: "I guess. Sorry."

MM: "That's okay. We all are. At least we have a reason to get together."

CY: "Yeah. It's been tough without her. She's always keeping us together."

MM: "You can say that again."

CY: "Yeah. It's been tough without her. She's always keeping us together."

MM: "..."

CY: "..."

MM: "You need to work on your puns."

CY: "Aaah! I'm so embarassed!"

MM: "That's fine. You're cute that way."

CY: "Now you're teasing me!"

The two broke in laughter. It's been awhile they were able to laugh. They know because their beloved Jihyo is back.

They both bought the cake with Momo carrying it with her.

MM: "I'll hide this at the dorm. What will you do now?"

CY: "I might drop by at the cafè and work from there."

MM: "Oh, okay. See you then."

CY: "Wait unnie, you haven't told me about the thing with Jihyo-unnie."

MM: "Ah, next time okay? I still have stuff to do and Sana might explain it better too."

CY: "Oh, okay then."

MM: "Be careful on your way, Chaeyoung."

CY: "You too, unnie."

Both parted ways to continue what they must do, but with a brighter smile right after. Back at the cafè, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were thinking of their plan especially now that Jihyo is back. Mina was tending to some customers who just came in.

JY: "So, do you think this would be a good place?"

NY: "Yeah. She likes it simple as always so I think this place is good."

JY: "You're forgetting that she's not the same Jihyo."

NY: "Oh. Well, doing it here might help here regain her real self."

JY: "I guess so."

While talking, there came in the cafè an astounding beauty that many people hope to see when they go here.

NY: "Oh hey! Tzuyu!"

TY: "Oh, good afternoon unnie."

JY: "Great seeing you today, Tzuyu. How are things?"

TY: "Still the same. But I'm surprised you're all here. Chaeyoung and Dahyun are on their way here too."

NY: "Oh, that's perfect! There're some things I'd like to ask from all of you too."

TY: "What is it?"

NY: "Let's wait for the others. What time will they get here?"

TY: "In about 10 minutes or so."

Not so far from the cafè, a girl with skin as white as snow was on her way to that place. It was Dahyun.

DH: "Ah! It's really cold today. I'd love some coffee."

CY: "Dahyunie!"

From a distance, Dahyun can hear a friend's voice calling to her.

DH: "Oh, Chae! Great to see you! Where have you been?"

CY: "You too! I met up with Momo-unnie to pick up the cake."

DH: "With Momo-unnie again? You've been meeting with her a lot."

CY: "Why?"

DH: "Oh, nothing! Just wondering."

CY: "..Are you jealous?"

DH: "What? No!"

CY: "Don't worry. You're always my best friend."

DH: "I said I'm not jealous!"

CY: "Okay, okay. Don't get mad."

DH: "Geez. So anyway, why did you call out for me to go with you to the cafè?"

CY: "Nothing. I just wanted some company while working."

DH: "But Mina will be there for sure."

CY: "She might be busy you know."

DH: "Or are you shy to go there alone?"

CY: "Hey I'm not! School's out so you're free!"

DH: "Fine. No need to be so defensive, okay?"

CY: "Hey!"

DH: "Haha! Okay I'll stop now. Let's hurry, it's real cold."

CY: "Yeah, by the way. Have you heard? Jihyo-unnie is conscious again."

DH: "Really? Wow! That's a relief."

CY: "But Momo-unnie was saying something strange. She said it's Jihyo, but she's not Jihyo."

DH: "..What?"

CY: "I don't know either. She said Sana-unnie can explain it better."

DH: "That's real strange. I hope that doesn't get in the way of her birthday."

CY: "I hope so too."

Dahyun and Chaeyoung went on until they arrived at the cafè. Mina saw them immediately and smiled to them.

MN: "I'm glad to see you two again. Come warm yourselves up."

CY: "Hi, unnie! You look great today."

MN: "You too, Chae. It's great to have almost everyone here."

DH: "Everyone?"

Dahyun looked to her right, and saw all of her close friends at campus.

DH: "Ah! Unnies! Tzuyu!"

TY: "Hi, Dahyunie."

NY: "Hey, girls!"

JY: "Wow, almost everyone's here."

MN: "Have something to warm you up first, you two. There are some things we'd like to share to you."

CY: (Something? Is this about unnie?)

DH: "Okay!"

Everyone sat at their corner. Mina joined as well.

TY: "...Somehow it still feels incomplete."

JY: "Yeah. Jihyo usually leads our conversations too."

NY: "I'm glad that you're all here. I'd like to share something. Some of may know, Jihyo is finally conscious again."

TY: "Oh! That's good news!"

NY: "However..."

DH: "Hmm?"

Nayeon then shared what happened to Jihyo. Mina helped her explain things that are not so easy to understand. As they got deeper in the discussion everybody became more silent.

NY: "That's pretty much about it.."

CY: "That's horrible.."

DH: "..Will she ever get back to us?"

MN: "That depends on her self and this new Jihyo. One may be more dominant than the other. Or one wouldn't want to go back yet.."

TY: "Can we do something about it?"

MN: "It really depends on her, but we might be able to in some way."

NY: "That's why I have a suggestion.."

Everyone was then all ears to Nayeon.

NY: "It's Jihyo's birthday in two days. I already texted Sana earlier. She said Jihyo will likely be discharged on her birthday. I'd like us to celebrate it here in the cafè and find ways to regain her real self. Is that okay, Tzuyu?"

TY: "I'll tell my mom about it."

NY: "That's great. Thank you."

DH: "I guess we need some decorations and stuff now. We almost celebrated unnie's birthday with her still sleeping."

JY: "That's true. But remember, she doesn't even know it's her birthday."

DH: "Oh, right!"

CY: "That might feel uncomfortable with this new Jihyo-unnie."

NY: "That's true, so we have to be very careful and make her feel comfortable."

JY: "For now, it's best we really celebrate. We might notice a few things about her that will give us ideas on how to bring her back."

MN: "I agree."

DH: "This will all be for Jihyo-unnie."

CY: "I'll call Momo-unnie about our plans."

NY: "Tzuyu, can you call Sana and tell her all about it?"

TY: "Okay."

Tzuyu then brought out her phone. She dialled Sana's number which rang for awhile. She didn't pick up. At the hospital, Jihyo was still in deep thought when suddenly, she heard a phone ringing. She checked and noticed it was not the phone in 'her' bag. It was Sana's. She checked who was calling.

JH: (Tzuyu? What an unusual name.)

She hesitated to answer and the call was missed. The phone rang again. This time, she thought about answering it.

JH: (She's calling again. Must be important. I better pick this up.)

Jihyo then answered.

JH: "..Hello?"

Tzuyu was surprised with the voice. Is it Jihyo? She sounds different. She moved further from the others.

TY: "Umm, hello? Is Sana-unnie there?"

JH: "Sorry, she went out. This is Jisoo er- I mean Jihyo. You're Tzuyu?"

TY: "A-ah hi, Jihyo-unnie. Yes, it's pronounced as chu-wi."

JH: (She called me unnie. I probably know her.) "Oh, sorry for that."

TY: "It's okay, Jihyo-unnie."

JH: "So uhh, is it important or should I just take a message?"

TY: "Oh, it's alright. I'll just call back."

JH: "Oh, okay. I'll tell her you called."

TY: "Umm, thank you unnie."

JH: "Uh, sure."

TY: "..."

JH: "..."

TY: "...Umm bye."

JH: "Bye."

Tzuyu then dropped the call.

JH: (Tzuyu huh.. she's probably the other foreigner in the picture?)

Jihyo then accidentally saw Sana's wallpaper on her phone. It was the same photo on the wallet.

JH: (We must be really close then.. I wonder why that girl called Sana though?.. No, I must be overthinking..)

Back at the cafè. Tzuyu felt uneasy after talking to the current Jihyo. She went back to the group and sat down.

NY: "Hey, Tzuyu. What did Sana say?"

TY: "Oh.. I didn't get to talk to her. It was Jihyo-unnie who picked up the phone."

Everyone else were surprised to hear this.

CY: "What? So how was unnie?"

TY: "It felt really strange.. I hear her voice.. but she speaks so differently. She didn't know me.. it was awkward talking to her.."

JY: "So, Sana wasn't with her?"

TY: "No, she said she went out."

DH: "That's not like her to forget her phone."

NY: "I hope Sana is okay. She must be hurt as well of what's happening.. Alright! Let's plan things out her Jihyo's birthday!"

Back at the hospital, Sana was just sitting by a bench while watching birds flock on the feed given by some people.

SN: "..Maybe I should get going."

Sana left and went back to Jihyo's room. She entered and there she saw Jihyo looking like she was waiting for her.

SN: "Hi, Jihyo! Did you get bored waiting for me? Sorry to keep you waiting."

JH: "I'm alright. Don't worry. By the way, a girl named Tzuyu called you earlier."

SN: "Oh! What did she say?"

JH: "I don't know. I just told her I'll tell you that she called."

SN: "Ah, I better call her then."

Sana then picked up her phone and dialled Tzuyu's number. Back at the cafè, Tzuyu just finished talking to her mom and got their request approved.  
Tzuyu's phone started ringing. She looked it up and saw it was Sana. She then answered.

TY: "Hello?"

SN: "Tzuyu-yah~ I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

TY: "Oh, yes unnie."

Tzuyu started talking about their plans for Jihyo's birthday. Sana did her best to not make it obvious.

SN: "Alright! I'll tell her all about it. See you all soon!"

Sana dropped the call. Jihyo noticed how Sana was all smiles right now after that call.

JH: "You seem happy."

SN: "How can I not? Everybody is in a good mood because you're back!"

JH: "Everyone? Sounds like a lot."

SN: "We are nine altogether. You met a few of them already. Anyway, everyone would like to see you after your release. Is it okay?"

JH: "I guess. I'd like to also know what kind of people the other me hang out with. But I have one condition."

SN: "Hmm? Condition? What is it?"

JH: "I want to go somewhere to do something first. You can't decline. Alright?"

SN: "What? Hmm.. As long as its nothing dangerous, okay?"

JH: "It's not. We got a deal then."

SN: "Okay, but I'll accompany you too, okay?"

JH: "Well, I'm not sure where I am. I might get lost."

SN: "Okay~ So, what is it?"

JH: "I'm not telling you. You might change your mind."

Sana was pouting in disappointment, but still agreed to Jihyo's request. The day is about to end. Jihyo looked out the window and saw the sunset.

JH: "It's beautiful."

SN: "Just like you.."

JH: "Did you say something?"

SN: "A-a-ah N-n-nothing! Hahahaha. It's almost dinner time! Let's eat!"

JH: "Alright."

They had dinner. Sana was more silent than usual. Jihyo can clearly sense it.

SN: (Oh God.. I feel so embarassed! She's not Jihyo. She won't think its a joke.)

JH: "You've been quiet Sana. Everything okay? You're usually lively."

SN: "Ah! Sorry. Is it bothering you?"

JH: "Not really, I'm just getting used to your energy earlier."

SN: "Maybe I got a bit tired. Ehehe."

JH: "Better sleep early then. Where do you sleep here anyway?"

SN: "Umm, just at this chair beside you. Leaning on the bed."

Sana felt embarrassed after telling this to her.

JH: "Are you crazy!?"

SN: (Is she mad?)

JH: "Your body will ache a lot if you don't lay down. You've been doing that for three days! You should be resting here."

Sana was shocked to hear her reaction, and smiled a bit after.

SN: (She's still very caring..) "I'm happy that you care.."

JH: "Geez, or at least sleep on that sofa there."

SN: "I will! Don't worry."

Despite being scolded, Sana was happy that some things are still the same.

JH: "Use this pillow. I have another one here."

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo."

JH: "You've done a lot for me when I was out. That's the least I can do."

SN: "You've done a lot for me too."

JH: "What do you mean?"

SN: "When Momo and I transferred here to Korea, you were always there."

JH: "Well, we could talk a bit more before sleeping since we just ate. You don't mind telling it to me?"

SN: "Sure! It was 2 years ago. Momo and I got a scholarship grant to study overseas. I didn't know her at first but I was happy that there's someone else from Japan with me."

JH: (I see. So it's been quite some time I've known them too. The other two were childhood friends as well.)

SN: "It was difficult. We both don't know how to speak Korean."

JH: "So how did I end up helping you?"

SN: "It was really cute actually. You were observing us a lot."

JH: "So, what happened?"

SN: "You were the first person to approach us. You talked to us in Japanese. You were struggling a lot but you did your best with it. That made you our first ever friend here. You helped us fit in and learn Korean. We also helped you speak in Japanese."

JH: "Oh, so I can speak Japanese?"

SN: "Yeah! You took it seriously and that made me admire your determination. Because of you I got to know Nayeonie and Jeongyeonie too. We were motivated by you to continue our studies overseas."

JH: "Wow. And you're fluent in Korean too."

SN: "That's thanks to you."

JH: "So that's why we're really close to each other."

SN: "Ah.. Yeah! We spent time together whenever we are free!

JH: "How about the others? How did we end up in this group of nine people?

SN: "Hmm, maybe it's better if they say it themselves!"

JH: "I guess you're right."

SN: "There's one thing I can say though."

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "You're the reason why everybody is together. You're like our leader."

JH: "That's a strong word."

SN: "It's true. Plus, you were the student council president."

JH: "..."

SN: "Thank you."

JH: "Thanks for sharing it to me."

SN: "Shall we rest then? You need to be in good ocndition for tomorrow's check up."

JH: "I guess, get plenty of rest too Sana. Good night."

SN: "Good night, Jihyo."

Sana turned off the lights and lay herself on the sofa, but couldn't sleep. Sana is happy that Jihyo is back, but she's not the real Jihyo. She's not there, yet the smell of her pillow emits Jihyo's scent. She felt that the pillow isn't letting her rest. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, rather, it was too comfortable and smells so wonderful for her. The next day, Sana woke up, still feeling sleepy but still had more rest than the past few days. She sat up and stretched a bit, only to see that Jihyo wasn't on her bed. She panicked and looked around the room to check what happened. Eventually, she saw a note on the bed.

"You're still sleeping. The nurse came in and I went ahead to have myself checked. Don't worry."

Sana felt relieved that it wasn't something serious.

SN: "Whew.. But she didn't say which room she went to."

While waiting, Sana decided to take a shower there and fix herself up. An hour has passed and she still hasn't received any news from Jihyo. It was really boring. She wanted to go to Jihyo but she has no clue about it. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked it up and saw it's Mina. She answered the call.

SN: "Hi, Minari!"

MN: "Good morning, Sana-chan."

Sana is glad to talk to her. It's been awhile when they last had the chance to do so.

SN: "How are you? Why did you call?"

MN: "I'm fine, thanks. I'm just wondering how is Jihyo-unnie?"

SN: "She's fine. I'm alone right now though. She woke up early and is doing her check up."

MN: "That's great to hear. I hope she gets released tomorrow then."

SN: "I hope so too! By the way, why did you call?"

MN: "Oh, just checking up on you both. I'm also interested in knowing more about the new Jihyo-unnie."

SN: "She might sound rude, but she's actually nice!"

MN: "I look forward to meet her tomorrow then."

SN: "Sure! I'll message you if she's cleared. See you soon!"

MN: "See you."

Sana dropped the call. In a minute, footsteps can be heard at the hallway and stopped by the door. There went in Jihyo alongside a nurse.

SN: "Ah! Good morning Jihyo!"

JH: "Oh, hi Sana. You're finally up."

SN: "Sorry, I slept extra last night."

JH: "That's not a problem. You deserve the rest."

SN: "So, how is she miss nurse?"

N: "She's really fine actually. We're surprised she's pretty stable right now."

SN: "Wow. That's good!"

N: "We'll give you the official results after a few hours. I'll be leaving now miss."

JH: "Thanks for the help."

The nurse left.

SN: "I'm happy you're able to move now Jihyo."

JH: "They said it was just a minor bump in the head. I'm pretty okay."

SN: "Yeah. So, what do you want to do for now?"

JH: "Hmm, the doctor said moving around would help me since I've been at bed for quite some time. Maybe we could walk around the hospital."

SN: "Sounds good!"

The two went out of the room to walk around the place. The hospital was quiet. There was not much to see. Time to time, Sana was stealing a glimpse on Jihyo and just admiring how she's okay now. Jihyo noticed the emptiness of the hospital. She had a lot of things in her mind. It's just like her, all alone in a life she doesn't know.

JH: "Sana?"

SN: "..Oh! Yes?"

JH: "Have you ever felt being trapped in something that you don't know what to do?"

SN: "What do you mean?"

JH: "I feel like that right now. I have different memories, but somehow I'm supposed to live the life of someone else instead."

SN: "..."

JH: "Am I a burden to you?"

SN: "No, you're not.."

JH: "But I'm not the person you hope to be."

SN: "No, you're Jihyo. That's that."

JH: "But-"

SN: "No more buts! You're still Jihyo and I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you. Regardless, I care for you!"

JH: "..Sorry. I'm overthinking things."

All of a sudden, Sana suddenly hugged Jihyo. Jihyo can smell Sana's hair and felt the warm embrace of this caring person.

SN: "Jihyo, please understand. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. Even if the world rejects you, I'll stay."

Jihyo was out of words. Sana just hugged her for a minute and both were silent. She finally responded.

JH: "Thank you.."

Sana finally let go of her. Looked at Jihyo directly and smiled at her.

SN: "Good! That made me hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria. It's your treat, okay?"

JH: "Wait what?"

SN: "You almost made me cry. It's your punishment!"

JH: "But I don't have the wallet."

Sana then raised Jihyo's wallet.

JH: "Hey, when did you.. Is this a set up?"

Sana went ahead to the cafeteria which was right at the next corner. Jihyo was surprised with what's happening.

JH: (She really would cry for a person she just knew yesterday?)

Regardless if it was a prank or not, Jihyo can't help herself but smile. She's glad that Sana is there to support her.

JH: "Hey, Sana. Wait up! Nothing expensive!"

At the other side of the hallway, there was one person who was able to hear everything they've talked about. She did not reveal herself as she wanted to do an unplanned visit to check on the two. She decided to no longer go.

??: "They're both doing okay. I guess that's good.."

At the cafeteria, Sana was browsing what's available for today. Jihyo finally caught up with her.

JH: "You're pretty energetic Sana."

SN: "Of course! It's been awhile since we were out of that room."

JH: "Have you already picked what you want?"

SN: "Hmm.. This one!"

JH: "Sashimi set? Very Japanese of you."

SN: "Hey! What do you mean?"

JH: "Nothing."

SN: "Well, how about you? Are you allowed to eat regular food now?"

JH: "Yup. I'll take this then."

SN: "Seolleongtang?"

JH: "Yeah. That check up made me hungry you know."

SN: "Alright!"

They both went to sit at a table and had their meal.

SN: "I'm glad they still have sashimi today! They ran out of this for the past few days."

JH: "It looks good. Hope you don't mind if I get one."

SN: "Ah wai-"

Jihyo grabbed on a piece, dipped it in the sauce and ate it.

JH: "Oh! It tastes pretty good. Hmm? What's wrong?"

SN: "..Oh, nothing!"

JH: "Oh. Maybe I should've asked you first. Sorry."

SN: "Ah, no it's okay!"

Sana wasn't bothered with Jihyo grabbing one without permission, but because she grabbed one. She couldn't eat raw food before.

SN: "..Are you fine?"

JH: "Yeah! Feels good to eat something different."

SN: "That's good to know. (I need to accept the fact that some things will really be different right now..) Say Jihyo, what's your favorite dish?"

JH: "Noodles! Something to warm you up on a cold day."

SN: "Oohh, wanna get some one once we're out? I know some good places to eat."

JH: "Is that your way of asking me out?"

SN: "What? No! Not like that!"

Sana blushed so hard she couldn't hide it.

JH: "Haha, sure I'd like that."

SN: (She'd like it? The noodles or going out?)

They both spent a good time chatting, finished up their meal and went back to Jihyo's room.

JH: "Haa. That was great. I feel way better now."

SN: "Good to hear that Jihyo!"

JH: "I just hope that there won't be anything negative about the check up earlier.

SN: "Of course not!"

After awhile, the nurse earlier went inside the room and handed the results of Jihyo's check up to Sana.

SN: "Let's see.. Wow. Everything looks good! We're really cleared to be out the hospital by tomorrow."

JH: "Finally. I just hope the day would pass so we can get out."

The two spent the rest of the day talking to each other with Sana asking more questions to the new Jihyo to get to know her more and understand the things that may be different with her too. Sana understands that she need to accept this Jihyo, no matter what happens. Elsewhere, Jeongyeon is doing some grocery shopping to make some home-made cooking for tomorrow. She's not good at it, but Jihyo always liked how much effort she puts into it and the thought counts for her. Chaeyoung was doing extra council work today to make sure they're free.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person, a new life. Release from the hospital. How would you live the life of another person?

Everyone else was busy, but it's all connected to Jihyo's birthday. Both excited and worried, as they've waited for her recovery, yet things might not be as same as what they're thinking of.

The day has finally passed, Sana and Jihyo are getting ready for their release.

JH: "By the way Sana.."

SN: "Hmm?"

JH: "Where will we meet up with the others? Will they all go here tomorrow?"

SN: "Ah, no. There's too many people the hospital might get angry. We'll meet them at our favorite cafè."

JH: "Oh, okay then. But we'll go somewhere first, okay?"

SN: "Yes, just as promised. How long would that take? They might wait for quite some time."

JH: "Hmm, maybe an hour?"

SN: "Alright! Then let's get plenty of rest. It's going to be a good day tomorrow."

They both went to bed, looking forward to getting out of the hospital. The next day, Sana woke up early. She started to fix herself up while Jihyo was still sleeping. She knows that things won't be easy for Jihyo. Knowing no one else in this world and taking on a challenge to live a life she isn't used to. She has to be there to support her. Jihyo woke up pretty soon as she heard some noise from Sana's preparations.

SN: "Ah. Good morning, Jihyo!"

JH: "...It's morning already?"

SN: "Yeah! We'll be leaving in about 2 hours. Better get ready!"

JH: "Alright.. just.. 5 more minutes.."

SN: "Hey! Better wake up now!"

Soon, they were both finished, and are about to go out. They settled everything else needed for the release and exited the hospital. It is Jihyo's first taste of the sun for quite some time. It's still cold and snowy, but nonetheless, it felt good to not be trapped inside there.

SN: "Congratulations, Jihyo!"

JH: "Thanks, Sana."

SN: "So, where did you want to go?"

JH: "I asked it to the nurse before. She said it's about 15 minutes from here. Let's go."

SN: "Okay!"

Sana wondered where they're going. Eventually, they reached their destination.

SN: "..Here?"

JH: "Yup."

SN: "B-but-"

JH: "Hey, you promised me, you won't reject. I've wanted to do this since I woke up."

SN: "I-Is there no way to talk you out of this?"

JH: "Nope. Besides, it's a burden for me."

SN: "..Okay, but nothing wild, okay?"

JH: "Don't worry.."

At the cafè, almost everyone was there except for Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, and Jihyo.

NY: "What's taking them so long? Sana and Jihyo might arrive soon."

MN: "Don't worry, Sana-chan told me they'll be late for an hour."

NY: "Geez. What are Jeongyeon and Momo doing?"

TY: "Jeongyeon-unnie told she she plans on cooking something for everyone. I'm not sure about Momo-unnie."

DH: "She has the cake, right?"

CY: "Maybe she's just being careful."

NY: "Must've been a bad idea to let Momo do it."

After 10 minutes, Jeongyeon finally arrived.

JY: "Hey, sorry. It was difficult to pack up earlier."

NY: "You look messy. Tidy up first. What did you make by the way?"

JY: "Tteokbokki, Jihyo likes this when we eat it as a group, right?"

NY: "..You put anything weird on it?"

JY: "Err..no?"

NY: "Okay."

Mina giggled.

CY: "What's funny, Mina-unnie?"

MN: "Oh, nothing Chae."

Around 20 more minutes, Momo finally arrived.

DH: "Momo-unnie! It's been awhile."

NY: "What took you so long?"

MM: "Hi Dubu! Oh, well.. I forgot to bring the cake halfway. So I went back to the dorm to get it."

JY: "Wow, Momo. You almost blew it."

MM: "Hey at least I'm still on time."

They all waited for the time the two arrive at the cafè, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were staring outside for quite some time, while Mina was hoping that Sana would message her. Finally, Sana sent a message.

"We're almost there! Give us 10 minutes. Excited to see you all! 😘😘😘"

Mina showed this to everybody and they all felt excited. They decided to not look outside and just wait for them. Meanwhile, Jihyo and Sana are already on their way. Sana kept on staring at Jihyo. Sana can't help but just admire Jihyo right now. At first she didn't agree to it, but now that she has seen it, she's somewhat happy too. She knew that even before this new Jihyo came, her best friend always wanted to try short hair. She didn't realize it would look this good.

JH: "Is there something on my face?"

SN: "Ah. No! It's okay."

JH: "Do you find it weird? It just felt heavy so I really wanted to cut my hair short."

SN: "No, it's good really. (Honestly, it's so good Jihyo. You look amazing! Ah! I'm screaming inside!)

JH: "Glad you like it."

SN: (Ah! Don't be like that to me Jihyo! I might take it the wrong way!)

Sana tried to hide that she's blushing again with Jihyo's comments.

SN: "Umm, we're almost there! It's that cafè over there."

JH: "Alright."

They both came in the cafè and everyone was finally together.

SN: "Everyone~!"

Everybody heard Sana, but they were all in silence when they saw Jihyo with short hair.

MM: "Hi Sana-chan! Wow, Jihyo cut her hair? It looks good!"

JH: "Umm, thanks. Momo, right?"

MM: "Wow, you remembered?"

JH: "Yeah."

Jihyo started to observe everyone.

JH: (I notice some of them. That's Nayeon and Jeongyeon I think. The two over there are from the photos. This tall girl is probably Tzuyu? Wow she looks more amazing in person. That other girl beside Jeongyeon is the one from the photo. I don't recognize the other two though.) "So, uhh hi. I hope some of you don't mind introducing yourselves. Let me start.. my name is Jisoo, but I'm okay being called Jihyo. Glad to meet you all."

TY: "Hi, unnie. I'm Tzuyu. We talked over the phone before."

DH: "Umm, glad to meet you unnie. My name is Dahyun."

CY: "Great seeing you unnie. I'm Chaeyoung, you can call me Chae. I'm also in the student council."

MN: "Hi, Jihyo-unnie. Please call me Mina. I'm also from Japan and I work here part-time."

JH: "I guess it's a bit awkward to make introductions."

SN: "It's not. Don't worry!"

NY: "Yeah, Jihyo. Don't worry. Anyway, we're all here right now to celebrate your recovery and also-"

MM: "Today's your birthday!"

NY: "Err yeah, so, congratulations!"

Jeongyeon brought out her dish for everyone and Mina took the cake from the chiller.

"Congratulations!" Everyone was happy and Jihyo herself was so shocked about what's happening.

JH: (Wow.. So this is how it is to have lots of friends? It's pretty fun..) "I don't know what to say.. but thanks everyone!"

SN: "Don't worry, Jihyo. You're always one and the same!"

MN: "Let me get some plates."

JY: "I'll help, Mina. You don't need to work today as well."

MN: "Thanks, unnie."

MM: "I ordered pizza too! Let's enjoy!"

They started eating.

DH: "Unnie, your hairstyle looks amazing."

JH: "Thanks. Dahyun, right?"

DH: "Yes! You remember!"

Nayeon pulled Sana into a corner.

NY: "*whisper* Hey Sana. Why did you let her cut her hair?"

SN: "*whisper* I can't help it. She only agreed to go here for that condition. Isn't it great though?"

NY: "I'm not complaining about that though, but what if the real Jihyo returns?"

SN: "It'll be alright. She used to want to try short hair, so that's fine."

NY: "Okay. But yeah, she looks amazing.."

SN: "Let's go to everyone then."

NY: (Never thought Jihyo would be this attractive.)

JH: "Oh, this Tteokbokki tastes pretty good! You made this Jeongyeon?"

JY: "Yeah, I thought you'd like it for today."

JH: "It's great. I guess you're a good cook."

MM: "She's not. It's either a hit or miss."

JY: "Take that back or I won't let you have anymore."

MM: "Hey, I'm just joking!"

MN: "Unnie, would you like some tea?"

JH: "Oh, thanks."

TY: "Unnie, how do you feel right now?"

JH: "Pretty fine. Tzuyu, right?"

TY: "Yes. Umm, sorry for the awkward call last time."

JH: "Ah, no it's fine. So, you probably called Sana about today, huh?"

TY: "Ah, yes unnie."

JH: "I see. Thanks, I guess."

TY: "It was Nayeonie."

JH: "Hmm?"

TY: "It was her idea to surprise you on your birthday."

JH: "Oh, I better thank her later."

CY: "She's a bit tied up with Jeongyeon-unnie right now."

JH: "They're really close huh?"

MM: "By the way Jihyo~ I hope you don't mind me asking."

JH: "What is it, Momo?"

MM: "When is your birthday that you remember?"

Several of them got surprised about Momo's question. Sana somewhat panicked and wanted to change the topic.

SN: "Aah! Let's prepare the cake now! Let's prepare the cake!"

JH: "..It's okay, Sana. Thanks for trying to cover up."

Nayeon elbowed Momo on the side.

MM: "What?"

JH: "Don't worry. That question will come out sooner or later. I know that I'm not the usual me you're used to. But honestly, I don't know when I was born.."

NY: "Jihyo.."

SN: "Of course! Your birthday is today! Okay?"

JH: "Sana.."

CY: "Yeah! You might say you're different, but you're still the unnie I admire."

JY: "That's true. So don't go sulking now. Today is your birthday!"

MN: "Everyone missed you. That's because you're important to us."

JH: "You guys.."

Jihyo smiled.

JH: "Thanks."

Everybody had a blast. The new Jihyo grew to like the people around her. They're all so friendly and she's surprised by how much her other self is loved by these people. Still, this somehow made her jealous. She couldn't have met these people if it weren't for her past self.

SN: "Heeey, Jihyooo~"

JH: "Oh. What? Sorry."

SN: "You're spacing out again. Everything okay?"

JH: "Yeah. Just that a lot of things are happening."

NY: "Don't push yourself too hard. You just woke up you know."

JY: "Yeah there's two days before school so everything's fine."

JH: "I see."

CY: "There's lots of things to work on for the upcoming festival too unnie. But don't worry. We can manage."

JH: "Festival?"

MN: "Our school has a festival in two weeks. There's usually a lot of activities each department does and they set up booths or games too."

JH: "That sounds interesting."

CY: "As part of the council, we need to be able to check every booth and department to see if it's within school guidelines."

JH: "Actually sounds tough."

JY: "It will be in two weeks."

NY: "Let's think about that next time. For now, we enjoy!"

Their party went on until midnight. Everyone was happy as it's been a long time since they were all together. It's like the good old days when they weren't all so busy. Everybody is about to go home.

NY: "Hey, Jeongyeon. Let's go."

JY: "Wait, we can't just leave this mess."

MN: "That's alright, unnie. I'll take care of it."

JY: "No, you need a break from these things."

DH: "Hey Chaeng, we're going on the same direction, right?"

CY: "Yeah, we'll take our leave then. See you guys again soon!"

TY: "Take care you guys."

MM: "Are we done partying?"

SN: "You still want to continue, Momoring?"

NY: "Save it for next time, Momo. We'll definitely try to see each other more."

MM: "Aah. That better be soon, okay? It's more fun with everyone."

JY: "Okay, I'm done. Let's go. You're coming along right, Momo? See you all then."

SN: "How about you, Mina-chan. Are you leaving now?"

MN: "Oh, I'll stay here overnight with Tzuyu."

JH: "Stay here?"

TY: "Umm, yes. I live here."

JH: "Oh, wow."

MN: "I asked her yesterday about it because there are some things I want to do too after the party.

SN: "Okay~"

JH: "I guess we're gonna go now?"

SN: "Yup! Don't worry, I'll take you home. I live at the same apartment complex as Momo, but we live close so it's okay!"

JH: "Okay. Well, thank you for everything guys. It's been a lot of fun."

TY: "Take care, unnie."

MN: "See you."

Tzuyu and Mina were left.

TY: "Everyone's gone."

MN: "Yeah."

TY: "What did you want to do, unnie?"

MN: "I was planning to try out some blends for the festival. My class plans to make a mini coffee shop."

TY: "That sounds nice. Don't stay up too late, unnie."

MN: "Thanks."

Tzuyu went up to her room and Mina started to experiment on mixes. She also had thoughts about what happened today.

MN: (Jihyo-unnie.. Must be hard for her right now. Will her real self ever go back?)

Sana and Jihyo were now on the way home. Both were quietly walking, and then.

SN: "Say, Jihyo."

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "Did you have fun?"

JH: "Yeah, I did. Everyone was nice."

SN: "That's good then."

JH: "..."

SN: "..."

JH: "Sana?"

SN: "Yes?"

JH: "It's a bit cold, but can we stay at that park for now?"

SN: "Oh, sure! Let me get something to warm us up."

Jihyo waited at a bench inside the park. Soon, Sana joined her and brought two cups of hot chocolate.

JH: "Thanks, Sana."

SN: "What's on your mind, Jihyo?"

JH: "How should I put this.. Well, I just feel uneasy right now on how I'm supposed to face my life starting tomorrow."

SN: "What do you mean?"

JH: "I understand that you're all there for me. But at the end of the day, I'm still alone and not so sure how I'll carry on with these things. I'm the student council president, I study a different degree, so I don't know if I can handle the pressure."

SN: "Jihyo, I know it's going to be hard for you, but you have a lot of people supporting you. Jeongyeon-unnie and Chaeyoung are on the council too. Dahyun also studies Music, and we can always see each other when we're free!"

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "I'll visit you as much as I can!"

JH: "You've been a great help. Thanks a lot, Sana."

SN: "Anything for you, Jihyo!"

The next two minutes, both of them were just sipping their drink. Then finally, Jihyo spoke up.

JH: "Sana, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you."

SN: "Yes?"

JH: "What are we?"

The question surprised Sana so much that she almost spilled all of her drink.

JH: "Oh hey! Are you okay?"

SN: "Ahaha y-yeah! My hand just slipped, that's all!"

JH: "Are you sure? I think you spilled some-"

SN: "I'M OKAY!"

JH: "If you say so.."

Sana didn't expect her to ask.

JH: "Sorry for the sudden question. I was just wondering what's my other self's relationship with you."

SN: "Ah! So that's why. Hahahaha.."

Sana is going crazy about the situation. Her mind tells her to say they are best friends, but her heart wants her to say something else..

JH: "I'm probably your best friend or something."

With that statement, Sana's hopes of starting a relationship with Jihyo all fell down. She'd be lying anyway and that won't have a good outcome. She knows she has to admit it to Jihyo one day.

SN: "Yeah. That's right. Ehehe."

JH: "Thanks, Sana. I feel a bit better now."

SN: "Great!"

They both went on their way to Jihyo's apartment in silence. In a few minutes, they arrived.

SN: "We're here, Jihyo! Your unit is 328."

JH: "Thanks for all the help, Sana."

SN: "You're welcome, Jihyo! See you soon!

As Sana turned back to walk and leave, she felt Jihyo's hand grab hers.

JH: "Wait, Sana."

This is all new to her, she knew Jihyo hasn't even done something like this. She was the one who always initiates on Jihyo, but now that it's her starting to do so, she couldn't handle it.

SN: "W-what is it, Jihyo?"

Sana is trembling, but it's not because of the cold. It was all because of Jihyo's actions. Sana knows she's madly in love with Jihyo, but she never expected things like this to happen. She realized she's not yet ready, but she doesn't know why.  
Words are powerful. This moment could make or break her for a long time. What if she hears it now? What if she won't ever hear it from her? She might be not the Jihyo she knows, but she still sees her the same. Finally, Jihyo then said to her.

JH: "Please stay with me tonight.."

It's already 1am, Sana is in Jihyo's room. She's nervous, but why? It isn't her first time there. But this would be her first time spending the night together with Jihyo. Just the two of them.

JH: "Thanks for agreeing, Sana. Sorry for asking so late."

SN: "It's okay! Hehe."

JH: "It's kind of selfish of me too. I'll return the favor next time."

SN: "Don't worry too much about it."

JH: "Thanks. Anyway, let's go to bed."

SN: "Yeah."

JH: "Come on."

SN: "Hmm?"

Jihyo was signaling to Sana to hop on the bed. Upon realizing it, she started to blush.

SN: "..I'll sleep beside you?"

JH: "Well, yeah. It's pretty spacious. Besides, I don't want you to not sleep on a bed this time. You've been sleeping uncomfortably the past few days, right?"

SN: "Ehehehe.. T-thanks, Jihyo!"

Sana hopped on the bed, nervous about the situation. She's nervous because she never slept beside Jihyo, on the same bed. She's not even sure if she can look at her, if she can sleep, or even if she can control herself. The bedsheets were so soft, and Jihyo is so close to her that her scent is all that she can think of.

JH: "Are you comfy?"

SN: "Yes, it's really comfortable Jihyo."

It's been so long since Sana last laid on a bed. Plus, it's Jihyo's bed. She's in a state she wouldn't want to miss in her life right now.

JH: "Good to know. Let's rest now."

SN: "Yeah, it was tiring, but fun!"

JH: "Goodnight, Sana."

SN: "Goodnight!"

Jihyo turned off the lights and they both tucked themselves in. The two of them tried to sleep. Sana closed her eyes, but she knows she can't easily sleep in this kind of situation. Sana tried to check on Jihyo. She noticed she was looking the other way. She could only see Jihyo's short hair and neck. It looked so beautiful she wanted to touch it. Still, she had to resist. One false move could ruin this moment for her. She just wanted to stare at her back. After a few minutes has passed, Jihyo suddenly spoke.

JH: "..Sana?.. Are you still awake?"

SN: "..Yeah?"

JH: "Can I talk to you a bit?"

SN: "Sure."

JH: "Thanks. I was just thinking, how can I prepare myself to a life I don't know about? It's hard just thinking about it."

SN: "I'm sorry if you feel burdened about it. It's real tough but it won't be if we try to work on it slowly."

JH: "I guess."

SN: "..Do you want to go around tomorrow?"

JH: "Where?"

SN: "I'm not sure. Maybe around campus? I'll help you familiarize yourself around there."

JH: "That's a good idea. Is it okay?"

SN: "Sure. I don't have much to do. I'll just get changed at my place and we can do that."

JH: "Thanks a lot, Sana."

SN: "Don't worry about it."

Jihyo understands in herself, Sana is very important in her life. She'd be lost without her. Sana too realized the extent of her responsibility for Jihyo. She shouldn't be thinking about starting a relationship with her right now. She needs to help her in adjusting with her current life.

SN: "Jihyo, please don't hesitate to ask anything. I'll help you with what I can."

Sana wanted to hug Jihyo, comfort her and make her feel more loved. She knows the new Jihyo fears the extent of what she needs to carry on.

SN: "..Jihyo, can I tell you also something?"

JH: "..Hmm?"

SN: "I understand how you feel, I had a lot of fears in facing a new life.. I was really scared when I decided to go here.. But because of you, I'm happy I made that decision.. This time, It's my turn to help you.. I'm always here for you."

JH: "..."

SN: "..Jihyo?"

JH: "..Zzz.."

Upon hearing her sleeping, Sana smiled.

SN: "Goodnight, Jihyo.."

The next day, Sana woke up early. She decided to leave a note for Jihyo to check later since she'll leave early to unpack her things and get changed.

As she was heading to her apartment, she saw a familiar face going towards her.

SN: "Oh, good morning Momo!"

MM: "Sana-yah~"

SN: "Where are you going this early?"

MM: "To the gym. I want to work out a bit."

SN: "Oh, okay."

MM: "How's Jihyo?"

SN: "She's doing her best. I'll tour her around campus later so she'd feel comfortable once we start school tomorrow."

MM: "Oh, good idea. See you later!"

The two separated ways to do what they must for the day. After a minute or two after seeing each other, Momo realized something.

MM: "Ah! I think I'm forgetting something to tell Sa-tang.. Nevermind, I'll just tell her when I remember."

Sana finally arrived at her apartment. It's been a long time since she came back to her place. It's been a rough week. So many things happened, and there's so many things to do. She started to freshen herself up for the day.

Jihyo also woke up just now. She realized that Sana left a note by her pillow and read it.

"My turn to leave a note! 😋 Hehehe did you sleep well? Don't worry I just went back to my apartment to freshen up! I'll go back there around 10am! ❤ See you!"

She remembered she did something similar not long ago. Jihyo then decided to get ready as well before Sana arrives. It's only now she realized, it's her first time here in her 'other' self's room. She wants to look around for a bit. She first looked at her closet. It looks neat. There's a good variety of clothing but didn't really have a specific style.

JH: "I wonder what I should wear.."

Next she looked at what looks like a study desk. There were several books, and some paperwork that looks school related. She also saw some photos posted there. It was her friends. New ones she hasn't seen before. It feels strange as she can't really remember all these things. Despite that, all she can understand is that they were all really close to each other. A feeling of happiness and sadness at the same time.

JH: "Am I supposed to fill in for their friend's role?"

She also wanted to know more about her past self. To also understand her position.

JH: "..I better get ready."

Jihyo started getting ready and entered the bathroom. As Jihyo was busy preparing, Sana was already done and is about to leave her apartment.

SN: "Alright! Time to head back. Jihyo must be awake already. I hope she's fine on her own right now."

Sana went down her apartment. She brought extra clothes because she thought she might stay with Jihyo for the meantime; not that she hopes to. As soon as she's down, she saw a familiar face that she didn't expect to be there.

SN: "Oh, you surprised me! What are you doing here?"


	3. Mysterious Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncovering the reasons behind Jihyo's accident. What happened? Why did it happen? Is it really an accident? Or is there someone to blame?

She was right there, standing as if waiting for her to show up. Sana did not expect her to be alone as she has always been sticking with Jeongyeon since they became a couple for the past 2 weeks.

NY: "Hi, Sana. Do you have some time to talk?"

SN: "Umm, sure unnie."

Nayeon looked like she had a lot of things in mind. The only thing Sana could think of is this is related to Jihyo. Everyone did enjoy yesterday, but going back to reality, it's not just Jihyo who'll have difficulties. Everyone will one way or another. They sat at a nearby bench.

NY: "Sorry to suddenly barge in your plans today."

SN: "No, it's okay! I'm still pretty early. What do you want to talk about, unnie?"

NY: "..It's about Jihyo."

Sana expected Nayeon's answer.

NY: "I was just thinking, do you have any idea why Jihyo got into that accident?"

SN: "I don't really know. I only knew of her accident because the medics called me on her emergency contacts.."

NY: "I see. Do you know how Jihyo got her condition? Mina was it was possibly due to an emotional pain.. Any idea what she's been going through prior to the accident?"

SN: "Not really, but I did notice she wasn't her usual self. She did not really try talking to me."

NY: "..I miss her. It's just now I realize how important that girl is to us. I want to find a way to bring her back."

SN: "..."

NY: "Was she doing fine when we left last night?"

SN: "She had a lot of things in mind. She talked about not being sure how to go on. But I want to help her adjust again. She's still Jihyo and I don't want her to feel she's unwanted.."

NY: "I guess you're right, Sana. But for now, I'll try to learn how all of this happened."

SN: "What do you plan on doing, unnie?"

NY: "Maybe I'll ask the investigators of the accident. There might be some evidences in the car or something that's been recovered. I'll tell you whatever I find out."

SN: "Thanks, Nayeon-unnie."

Nayeon stood up.

NY: "Take care, Sana."

Nayeon already left. Sana was still sitting at the bench thinking what she wanted to do. Of course she wants to be with her best friend, but she also values this Jihyo the same way.

SN: (It's best I support her for now. I can't just leave her alone right?)

Sana went on her way. In a few minutes, Sana arrived at Jihyo's apartment. She knocked on the door.

JH: "Is that you, Sana? Come in."

Sana entered and saw Jihyo who's still drying up her hair. She can still smell the scent of her shampoo which made her feel better.

SN: "Hi, Jihyo~ Did you miss me?"

JH: "Yeah, I guess. I'm used to seeing you right after I wake up."

SN: "Ehehe. By the way, are you hungry?"

JH: "Kind of. Let's have breakfast first. Oh! You promised to take me to a good noodle store!"

SN: "Yup! Once you're done, let's eat first before going on our tour~"

Elsewhere, at her parents' house was Jeongyeon. She's been texting Nayeon to know where she went.

JY: "That's weird. She usually responds to me immediately. I wonder where she is. Guess I'll try calling her."

She attempted a few calls, but they were still left unanswered.

JY: "Agh. Nevermind, she'll call me when she needs me. Guess I'll do some council work for the meantime. Better go to school. I won't be able to concentrate here."

She started packing up to head to campus. Chaeyoung was also on her way and hopes to be more productive today.

CY: (I hope there's no other distraction today. It was really fun yesterday but I have to speed up on our paperworks.)

Chaeyoung passed by outside the cafè and saw Mina there preparing. Mina saw her as well and waved at her with a smile. Chaeyoung smiled and waved back to her. She kind of wanted to spend time at the cafè, but resisted in doing so. She signalled to Mina she'll go to university to work. Mina smiled and waved goodbye to her. She went on her way to the student council room. Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo are on their way to a noodle shop.

SN: "We're here, Jihyo!"

JH: "A ramen house, huh? Looks good and is pretty close to school."

SN: "Yeah, let's go in! I'm starving."

Meanwhile, Nayeon was on her way to find out more about the accident.

NY: (Why am I doing this? Am I feeling guilty of everything happening?)

Nayeon is definitely concerned. Of course they are childhood friends, knowing each other for a long time. However, she feels that it's beyond that. She may have neglected Jihyo in favor of Jeongyeon. They've always been together, except when she fell in love with the latter.

NY: (This is.. the right thing to do, right? I really feel responsible for this. I should've really considered her as well.)

Finally, she noticed she hasn't looked at her phone for awhile. There were a few missed calls and text messages. They're all from Jeongyeon. She read through them.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"You usually reply immediately. Did I do something?"

"I don't know what happened, but if you need me, I'll be at the student council for the meantime. Message me once you're available."

NY: "Jeongyeon is worried.."

Nayeon replied to Jeongyeon.

"Hey, sorry. I just wanted to do a few things by myself. I'm fine, don't worry. I'll message you again when I'm done."

NY: "..And sorry for the trouble."

She received a reply immediately.

"I'm not worried. Idiot."

NY: "..I take that back."

Back at the ramen house.

JH: "Wow. This is really good!"

SN: "Right? I'm glad you're enjoying!"

JH: "I'm really starting to like Japanese cuisine. Maybe we could travel to Japan during vacation?"

SN: "Oh, that sounds nice. Then all of us need to save up some money!"

JH: "Thanks for the recommendation, Sana. I'm stuffed."

SN: "Anytime, Jihyo! Shall we get going then?"

JH: "Yeah."

The two went on their way to go to the campus. Upon arriving, Jihyo herself was amazed of the prestigious looking school though everything was covered in snow.

JH: "Wow, I study here?"

SN: "Yup! It's a bit big, let me help you familiarize yourself around here then~"

Sana acted like a tour guide for Jihyo. She remembers the time she was the one being toured around by Jihyo. They went around the places in the order she was toured too.

SN: "Here's the cafeteria! The food here is pretty good."

JH: "Right."

SN: "This building over here is for the performing arts. The dance club is also here. Momo and I are part of it!"

JH: "Oh, so you're a dancer?"

SN: "Yeah, but not as good as Momo. She's the ace in school!"

JH: "That's interesting. I want to see you two dance someday."

SN: "Ehehe. Next time, okay?"

JH: "Sure."

SN: "We're also studying in the same building, so we could see each other time to time! Dahyun also studies here."

JH: "That's great."

SN: "Oh! let's go here next!"

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "It was right h- Ah!"

JH: "Sana be careful!"

Sana lost her balance and almost slipped. Jihyo was able to catch her in her arms.

JH: "Are you okay?"

SN: "Umm, yeah."

Sana was very close to Jihyo. She stared at her eyes and her head was drawing closer to hers. Sana woke up from her daydreaming of Jihyo. Jihyo also noticed Sana's face was a little too close to hers as well. Before Jihyo could even react, Sana spoke.

SN: "..Your soft nose mole is so cute, Jihyo."

JH: "W-what? Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Sana bursted in laughter.

JH: "Geez. Don't scare me like that."

SN: "Thanks for saving me~"

JH: "So, what is this place you brought me to?"

SN: "This is a very special place for me."

JH: "Why is that?"

Sana was playing around the snow pile with her feet. Then looked straight at Jihyo with a smile.

SN: "This is where I met you, where you first talked to us, and when our school life began to be more fun."

JH: "Oh."

SN: "It was under this tree. Momo and I were having lunch. You suddenly talked to us and that was the first time we met."

JH: "..Can you tell me how it went?"

-Flashback Begin-

Jihyo was curiously observing the two Japanese transferees.

JH: "Alright. Today's the day I'll talk to them."

She moved forward, and the two immediately noticed her.

JH: "O-ohayo! Watashi wa.. Jihyo desu. Y-yo-yoroshiku!.. Ah, anata wa.. dare desu ka."

Sana and Momo were surprised to hear this Korean girl talk to them in Japanese.

SN&MM: "Ehh?"

JH: (Oh.. Did I say it correctly? Looking at them now, I guess they're surprised that I talked to them.)

Sana and Momo started whispering to each other. Jihyo hopes everything's okay.

Sana started to talk.

SN: "Konichiwa, Jihyo-san. Watashi wa Minatozaki Sana desu~ yoroshiku!"

JH: "..Okay, I'm kind of lost. Uhh.. Benkyo wa.. nani desu ka? Oh wait that sounds wrong."

After hearing that, Sana and Momo smiled. It's their first time talking to another student.

-Flashback End-

SN: "That's how it went~"

JH: "It's kinda embarrassing just thinking about it.."

SN: "Not really. I'd say it was cool too!"

JH: "Really?"

SN: "Yeah. Come on. There's lots of places to still check!"

They went on their way to check out the other buildings. Finally, their tour is coming to an end.

JH: "What's this last one?"

SN: "This is where you usually stay. It's the student center! The student council room is on the 3rd floor. Let's go in."

JH: "Hey, wait Sana!"

They both entered the building and headed to the 3rd floor. Unlike the other places, there were some people there doing club activities. Sana particularly gets a lot of attention because of her appearance. However, a lot of the students there were very shocked seeing the council president's new hairstyle and became the talk of the town.

"Wow, is that the prez?"

"She looks so good"

"Oh my, I can't believe I'm fangirling right now."

"Maybe I should try short hair too."

Jihyo can hear some of the comments. She felt awkward as she's getting a lot of attention because of her status in school.

SN: "Over here, Jihyo."

They entered the elevator and went straight to the 3rd floor. They turned right, walked to the far corner and saw the room.

JH: "The lights are open?"

SN: "Maybe someone's inside."

Sana knocked, entered the room and found two of their friends there.

JY: "Oh, hi Sana!"

CY: "Unnie! That's a surprise. What brings you here?"

SN: "Hi~! I didn't expect you two to be here. I'm actually touring Jihyo around school."

JH: "Heya."

JY: "Oh, Jihyo! How are you?"

JH: "Pretty well. So, this is the council room?"

CY: "Yes, unnie."

JH: "It's pretty spacious. I guess I need to be familiar with some of these things you're doing."

SN: "Oh, would you like to stay here for a bit? We're pretty much done going around for now."

JH: "Yeah, I have to I guess. So, can you help me with these Chae?"

CY: "Yes!"

SN: "Do your best, Jihyo!"

JY: "Hey, Sana. Can you come with me for a bit?"

SN: "Oh, sure! I'll be back, Jihyo."

JH: "Sure."

Sana and Jeongyeon left the room.

SN: "Where are we going Jeongyeonie?"

JY: "Nowhere, really. Just wanted to talk."

SN: "Oh, okay. About Jihyo?"

JY: "Yeah, that's one. So, is she any trouble to you?"

SN: "Not really. She's really easy to get along with!"

JY: "That's great then."

SN: "What's the other one?"

JY: "About Nayeon, have you seen her?"

SN: "Yeah, I met her earlier today. She talked to me too about Jihyo."

JY: "I guess she's concerned about her as well."

SN: "You didn't know about that?"

JY: "No, she didn't really reply but did message me eventually and said she wanted to do something by herself."

SN: "Oh.."

JY: "Please don't tell her I asked, but do you know where she went?"

SN: (She must be really concerned.) "She did tell me she wants to learn more about the accident because there might be hints with what was in the car.."

JY: "I see. Thanks. Let's head back so the council in a bit."

Back at Nayeon, she has arrived at Bucheon police station.

NY: "Alright, let's see what I can find out."

She entered the station and talked to the officer by the reception. She explained about the situation hoping that she can be given a chance to know more about it. She also showed a written document of Jihyo's case from her doctor. She planned out everything, she went to Jihyo's doctor ahead of time to make sure she can gain access to the recovered items.

P: "Thank you. We understand your concerns. Please wait at that room over there and we'll show you what we've retrieved."

NY: "Thank you so much!"

Things are going well so far. Nayeon entered the room and waited there. She's hoping that she'll be able to make everything clear, but she's also in fear of what she may find out. The investigators arrived and they brought a written report of the incident and some bagged items.

NY: "So, it happened around 10:15pm.. We didn't really see her that day. The car crashed not due to a problem with it but really on the driver's side. An estimated speed of 70km/hr based on collision. She doesn't drive that fast.. and it's a new place so she really wouldn't."

Nayeon is definitely convinced that what Mina said is true, it's as if it wasn't her.

She then looked closer at the bagged items. First one was some council papers. The next one was the car registration.

NY: "These don't seem that important.."

She then looked at the others. The next one was her school coat.

NY: "Doesn't look like there's anything in the pockets."

The following bag was a notebook.

NY: "Is this for her studies? There are some notes.. She also composed a song at the back page.. is this important? I better take a picture.."

She took a photo of the composition just in case she learns something.

NY: "Alright. Two bags left."

The next one was a movie ticket.

NY: "Hmm? A romance movie? Did she go alone or with someone? This is at the cinema in Seoul.."

She then turned her attention to the last one. It was a red clutch bag.

NY: "This is hers? I've never seen this bag before.."

She opened it, but her hand slipped. She dropped the bag and most of the contents scattered on the floor. Upon seeing the mess, Nayeon was in shock.

NY: "W-wait.. Why..? Why does she have these..?"

Back at the university.

JY: "How's everything for you, Jihyo?"

JH: "Not bad. I thought it'll be some hard work but it's mostly reading some proposals and giving approvals?"

JY: "Yeah, for now. The school festival will happen soon. That's when we'll be really busy."

CY: "But Jihyo-unnie is really amazing. She got everything quickly so we finished up all pending papers."

SN: "Wow, that's great Jihyo!"

JH: "Umm, thanks."

JY: "That's really great. We can relax a bit. It's almost time for dinner, want to grab something to eat?"

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: "Where though?"

SN: "Where else? At Tzuyu's cafè~"

JY: "Alright. Let's clean this place up and head there in a bit."

CY: "Okay!"

JY: (Nayeon didn't get back to me. Better send her a message I guess.)

"I'm done with council stuff. I'll be at the cafè if you need me."

They packed up their belongings and went on their way. Back at Bucheon police station.

P: "Miss, is everything okay?"

NY: "A-ah, y-yes.. Sorry officer.. I dropped it."

Nayeon put everything back in the bag. She's still in shock of what she saw and didn't want it to be true.

P: "Miss, our superior said you can bring the items with you now. We'll just need to keep the report."

NY: "I-is that so? Okay.. I'll bring them with me. Thank you for all your hard work."

The officer gave her a big bag to bring everything. Nayeon went on her way to the exit. Upon exiting, she headed on her way to the bus stop. However, she saw a familiar face she didn't expect.

NY: "W-wha.. What are you doing here?"

At the cafè, Jihyo, Sana, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung just arrived. Mina saw them and greeted everyone.

MN: "Good evening, everyone."

SN: "Hi, Minari~"

CY: "Hi, unnie."

MN: "What would you like?"

JY: "Same old."

MN: "Oh, Nayeonie isn't with you today?"

JY: "Yeah, she's busy I think."

MN: "I see."

SN: "What would you like, Jihyo?"

JH: "Hmm, some coffee I guess. Wanna share a plate of pasta?"

SN: "Okay~"

CY: "I'll have some iced tea and a calzone, unnie."

MN: "Sure, I'll bring them to you later."

JY: "Take it easy, Mina."

MN: "I'm okay, unnie. Thanks."

They all went at the corner and sat down.

CY: "It's school again tomorrow. Will you be okay, unnie?"

JH: "I don't know."

SN: "Don't worry! I know you can do it!"

JH: "Thanks, maybe I'll try reading some books when I get home."

JY: "Sounds good. But don't overwork yourself and take your time."

JH: "Would be tough without you guys though, I appreciate all the help."

CY: "You're welcome!"

After a few minutes, their food arrived.

MN: "Sorry to keep you waiting. Here you go."

CY: "Thanks, unnie!"

SN: "Wow, it looks good Minari~"

MN: "Thanks."

JH: "Is this my coffee?"

MN: "Yes, Jihyo-unnie."

Jihyo took a sip and became silent.

JH: "It tastes nostalgic.."

SN: "Jihyo?"

JH: "It feels like I've had this blend before.."

MN: "Is it? I made it the way you liked it before."

SN: (..Does this mean..?)

JH: "I see. It tastes great! Thanks, Mina."

Mina smiled.

MN: "I'll get back to work for now."

JY: "Thanks. Talk to you later, Mina."

Back at Bucheon, Nayeon is still in shock of everything happening one after another. First, the clutch bag's contents, which is still affecting her now; this time, seeing one of the least people she'd expect to go there. She thought it would be Jeongyeon, but it was their maknae.

NY: "T-Tzuyu? What brings you here?"

TY: "Unnie, did you go to the police station?"

NY: "Ah, yeah. I wanted to know more about what happened."

TY: "Is it okay if you tell me more about it too?"

NY: "Umm, sure. I plan on going to the place she crashed. Let's go there first."

Back at the cafè.

CY: "Ah! That was great! I'm full now."

SN: "That wasn't much Chae. Are you on a diet?"

CY: "Ah, no. It was just satisfying."

JY: (I wonder how Nayeon is doing.. Did she find out anything?)

JH: "Thanks for the meal."

Jihyo stood up.

JY: "Are you leaving?"

JH: "Yeah, I was thinking of reading some books for class."

JY: "Oh, alright."

SN: "I'll come with you, Jihyo."

JH: "Thanks, Sana."

CY: "I'll be going now too, I still need to finish up some plates for class."

JY: "Take care you guys."

The three left, and Jeongyeon stayed. Mina also said her goodbyes to the three.

MN: "You're not leaving yet, unnie?"

JY: "I'm kind of worried about Nayeon."

MN: "It's unusual for you two to be separated from each other."

JY: "Care to chat for a bit?"

MN: "Sure. I'll just finish my shift in about 30 minutes."

Meanwhile, not far from the cafè.

CY: "I'll be heading this side, Sana-unnie, Jihyo-unnie. Thanks for today!"

JH: "Thanks! You've been a great help Chae."

SN: "Take care!"

Chaeyoung went on her way.

SN: "Shall we head home then?"

JH: "Home? Are you staying with me again?"

SN: "A-ah! I mean w-we live in the same direction right? Ahahaha.."

JH: "Oh.. So you'll just drop me off then.."

SN: "U-umm, do you want me to stay with you?"

JH: "Well, if it's a bother for y-"

SN: "OF COURSE NOT! I actually got some clothes earlier to stay with you longer!"

JH: "..Oh, really? Umm, thanks Sana. You're really thoughtful."

SN: "Y-yeah! Ehehe.." (Whew!)

JH: "Let's get going."

SN: "Yes!"

Back at Bucheon. Nayeon and Tzuyu arrived at the accident area. Everything was cleaned up already.

NY: "I guess it was a bit useless to go here.."

TY: "That's okay, unnie. Can I also know now what you've discovered so far?"

NY: "Yeah."

Nayeon shared everything she remembers in the report to Tzuyu.

TY: "That's really terrible."

NY: "They also recovered a few items from the car."

TY: "Really? Like what?"

NY: "Some school papers, her coat, a notebook. She did compose a song behind it but I'm not sure if it's important. Oh, there's a used movie ticket too."

TY: "Oh, maybe we can check out the song later. The ticket might be of help though. Is there anything else, unnie?"

Nayeon remembered the clutch bag. However, she hesitated in talking about it to Tzuyu, as she wants to know more about why Jihyo had it before anyone else.

NY: "A-ah.. I guess that would be it."

TY: "Oh, okay."

NY: "Anyway, why are you here? I didn't expect to see you."

Tzuyu paused for a bit, then told Nayeon.

TY: "..I want the real Jihyo-unnie to comeback."

NY: "I understand.. It's real tough without her."

However, Nayeon wasn't completely convinced.

NY: (She could've told us she had plans to go here.. But I guess I'm just as guilty.) "Let's head back for now. It's getting late.."

TY: "Yes."

Sana and Jihyo are on their way home.

SN: (Jihyo said the taste of Mina's coffee was nostalgic.. Does that mean anything? Does it have a connection on how she can return?)

JH: "Hey, Sana."

SN: "..."

JH: "Sana?"

SN: "..."

Jihyo suddenly moved in front of Sana and faced her.

SN: "Ah! Jihyo?"

JH: "Are you okay?"

SN: "Yes, sorry."

JH: "You must be tired. Let's hurry home."

SN: (Jihyo.. There might be a connection. I won't rush it.. The right time will come..)

SN: "Let's go~"

Sana and Jihyo both arrived at the latter's apartment.

SN: "We're finally back!"

JH: "Yeah. It's been a long day."

SN: "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

JH: "Yeah. It's really going to be challenging, but thanks to you guys I think I can manage."

SN: "That's great to know!"

Sana looked at the cupboard, and remembered again about the coffee. She tried to ask Jihyo.

SN: "Say Jihyo.. Do you-"

Upon looking at Jihyo, Sana noticed she was getting undressed.

SN: "AH! W-W-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING JIHYO!?!?"

Sana 'tried' to look away and 'covered' her face.

JH: "Hmm? I want to change into something more comfortable. It's been a tiring day."

SN: "B-B-BU-BUT YOU SH-SHOULDN'T JUST CHANGE HERE!"

JH: "Oh, why? We're both girls here. It's okay. Go get changed too."

Sana couldn't handle it. She never saw Jihyo do something like that. Despite always being the one being all clingy to Jihyo before, seeing this other side of hers is something Sana doesn't expect. She doesn't hate it though.

SN: "U-umm, tell me when you're done!"

JH: "It's alright now. I'm done."

SN: "Ah-I'll g-go get changed then!"

Sana took her change of clothes and hurriedly entered the bathroom.

JH: "Err, don't take too long." (..Sana is kind of shy I guess?)

Sana was blushing so hard. Her heartbeat is jumping like crazy. All she could think of was Jihyo.

SN: (Aahh! Control yourself! Minatozaki Sana!)

In a few minutes, Sana went out of the bathroom.

JH: "I must've surprised you. Sorry. I'll avoid that next time."

SN: "Ah. No no! IT'S OKAY!"

JH: "..If you say so. Anyway, I'll try reading these books for a bit. Get some rest."

SN: "Ehehe. Then I'll just lay in bed for now."

Sana relaxed at Jihyo's bed while Jihyo was reading through some school books. Meanwhile at the cafè. Mina was done with her shift.

MN: "Sorry to keep you waiting, unnie."

JY: "Ah, no it's okay. Is Tzuyu there?"

MN: "She left earlier today. I haven't seen her return so far."

JY: "Oh, anyway there's something I want to ask you, Mina."

MN: "Yes?"

JY: "Earlier you gave Jihyo her usual coffee, right?"

MN: "Yes."

JY: "You saw her reaction, didn't you? Does that.. mean anything?"

MN: "I'm not so sure too, but it's possible she's still inside herself."

JY: "What do you think of the new Jihyo? Are you fine with her?"

MN: "Umm, she's fine. I'm glad she isn't completely different as her real self."

JY: "..I actually heard from Sana that Nayeon went to Bucheon today to learn more of the accident."

MN: "Eh? What did she find?"

JY: "I don't know yet. She went there on her own without telling any of us.. She only said it to Sana when they talked in the morning. I mean, if Nayeon's really concerned, she could've told us so we could all work on it together."

MN: "That's true.. I hope she found something."

JY: "I'm kind of worried about that idiot too.."

MN: "You care for her a lot, unnie."

JY: "W-what? N-no! I'm just.. You know.. concerned?"

MN: "Are you getting shy? But aren't you a couple?"

JY: "Ah. Forget it!"

Mina giggled.

JY: "Anyway, how about you then?"

MN: "Eh? Me?"

JY: "Any love interest or something?"

MN: "Umm, why are we talking about that?"

JY: "Nothing.. Just curious."

MN: ".. I can't say so myself."

JY: "Why?"

MN: "I don't know.. Maybe it's hopeless, or just not a good thing right now. I'm happy the way things are. Don't worry."

JY: "That's okay. I'm not forcing you."

MN: "Thanks, unnie."

JY: "There's another thing I'm curious about."

MN: "Hmm?"

JY: "Why are you working part-time? I know you're from an affluent family, so it's not really about money.."

MN: "Oh.."

JY: "So, is there something else?"

After recalling why, Mina smiled.

MN: "It was Jihyo-unnie."

JY: "Hmm? How?"

-Flashback Begin-

About 1 year ago. Mina was sitting at a bench close to the Science building. She was just sitting there while looking at her phone not doing anything. Jihyo approached her.

JH: "Hi there! Do you mind if I sit here?"

MN: "..Sure."

JH: "Thanks! By the way, are you a foreigner? Japanese maybe?"

MN: "Yes."

JH: "Wow. You're beautiful. A few months ago, I also met some Japanese transferees at school. I'm learning nihongo from one of them!"

MN: "Oh."

JH: "Wow, you can understand Korean very well too. Amazing!"

MN: "..Thank you."

JH: "By the way, my name is Park Jihyo. It's nice talking with you, miss..?"

MN: "..Myoui Mina."

JH: "That's a nice name! We're friends starting today, okay?"

MN: "..Friends? But we just met.."

JH: "Yeah, but I can tell you are a very nice person."

MN: "But I don't really talk to people.."

JH: "I'd like to hang out with you sometimes. I usually see you just sitting right here or that bench over there during your free time. I'd like to know you more!"

MN: "..Okay."

JH: "Great! Oh, I have to go now. My class will start in about 10 minutes. See you tomorrow, Mina!"

MN: "..See you."

After Jihyo left, Mina had a simple smile on her face. It was her first time to talk to someone there in Korea who wanted to be friends with her. She was happy. Jihyo met up with Mina for the next few days at the same place whenever their schedule is free. Mina started talking more and is finally able to smile when talking with Jihyo.

JH: "Ah! I knew it!"

MN: "Eh?"

JH: "You have a very nice smile! You should do that more."

MN: "Umm, thanks unnie."

JH: "I'm really glad to know someone like you. We share similar interests! You should try to talk with others too."

MN: "Eh? But I'm not good at it.."

JH: "Well, you're able to talk with me now right?"

MN: "But you were the first one to approach me.."

JH: "Oh, right. You shouldn't really force yourself. Hmm, ah! I have an idea. The cafè in front of school is hiring part-time. Why not do that?"

MN: "Working part-time?"

JH: "Yeah. You'd get to talk with people more so you'd be less anxious. It won't be long conversations too."

MN: "I guess I can try.."

JH: "Yeah! I like going there too. Tell me if you'll do it, and I'll be your first customer! I'll also bring my other friends there. I'd like you to meet them all too!"

Mina smiled again.

MN: "Thanks, unnie. I might give it a try."

JH: "Great!"

-Flashback End-

MN: "And here I am now."

JY: "Wow, I didn't know that."

MN: "That's why I owe a lot to Jihyo-unnie too. I wouldn't be able to overcome my fears, and wouldn't have met you all."

JY: "I guess so.. I miss her."

At Bucheon, inside a bus was Nayeon and Tzuyu.

NY: "Are you okay, Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes, unnie."

NY: (Oh, I better text Jeongyeon.)

Nayeon brought out her phone and saw her message.

NY: (She's at the cafè? Better reply to her.)

"Hey, I'm done with stuff. Are you still in the cafè? Let me know so I know where I'll be headi-"

The bus suddenly stopped awkwardly due to the slippery road. Nayeon lost her balance and dropped her bag. Some of the items she had scattered on the floor.

NY: "Ah!"

Nayeon picked them up and Tzuyu helped out.

TY: "Unnie, what's this?"

Nayeon saw Tzuyu holding the clutch bag. Nayeon's eyes widened upon seeing that Tzuyu was holding what she was trying to hide awhile ago.

NY: "Ah, t-thats mine!"

TY: "..Inside the bag of Jihyo-unnie's stuff?"

NY: "Y-yeah!"

TY: "..You're lying unnie."

NY: "No, I'm not."

TY: "You don't like red."

NY: "I do now!"

TY: "What other red things do you have right now?"

NY: "..Okay fine! I give up. That is Jihyo's. It was also inside her car."

TY: "Why didn't you tell me?"

NY: "..."

TY: "What's inside th-"

NY: "AH, DON'T OPEN IT!"

Nayeon forcefully snatched the bag away from Tzuyu's hands.

TY: "You're hiding something.."

NY: "Please.. Not here.. Not now.."

As Nayeon pleaded, tears started to fall in her eyes. Tzuyu was shocked to see her cry.

TY: "Unnie.. I don't want to be the bad person here. But if this is something that harms Jihyo-unnie.."

NY: "It won't.."

TY: "..Okay. I trust you unnie, but you have to trust me as well."

NY: "..I'll show it to you at the right time.. But for now, I don't want people to know about this."

TY: "Alright. I'll keep it a secret."

Tzuyu knows that Nayeon is deeply affected based on her actions.

NY: "Thank you, Tzuyu.."

The two of them were silent for the rest of the journey. Nayeon was feeling emotional on what was happening. Tzuyu was thinking as to what Nayeon may be hiding. Back at Jihyo's place, she's still reading a few books. She noticed Sana was quiet.  
She looked behind her to check on Sana and found out that she's already sleeping. Jihyo decided to take a break from reading. She sat at Sana's bed corner and observed the girl sleeping on her bed. She stared at her for a few minutes and noticed how innocent she looks. And then.

SN: "..Ji..Hyo.."

JH: (Sleep talking?)

SN: "Ji..Hyo.."

JH: (I wonder what she's dreaming about?)

SN: "N-no.. don't.."

JH: (Huh?)

SN: "Don't.. leave me.."

JH: (Sana..)

Jihyo realized that Sana still misses the other her. She's there, but she can't replace that person.

JH: (Maybe I also need to find that person inside me.. They all miss their friend. I need to know more about her. But if I try to bring back my other self.. what will happen to me?)

Sana felt that someone was watching her and woke up.

SN: "...? Jihyo..? Sorry, I fell asleep."

JH: "No, Sana. It's okay."

SN: "Is everything okay?"

JH: "Yeah, I'm just taking a break from reading."

SN: "Don't push yourself. You're still the same. Very hardworking."

JH: "Really?"

SN: "Yeah. You might be a bit different, but you retained a lot of good things about you."

JH: "..Please tell me more about the other me next time."

SN: "..Sure, Jihyo. I love talking about you."

JH: "Thanks, go to sleep now. I'll join you later."

SN: "Goodnight, Jihyo."

JH: "Goodnight."

Sana slept and Jihyo continued studying. This time, with a smile on her face. It's already late, but Tzuyu and Nayeon finally arrived at the cafè. Jeongyeon was relieved to see Nayeon. She immediately hugged her upon seeing her again.

JY: "Thank goodness you're okay! Don't worry me like that."

NY: "..Sorry."

MN: (..She apologized to Jeongyeon-unnie?)

JY: "I didn't know you were with her Tzuyu."

TY: "We just met each other on the road, unnie."

JY: "Well, everything's good then. Shall we go home now? We still have school tomorrow."

NY: "Yeah, let's go."

MN: "We'll be leaving now, Tzuyu."

TY: "Thank you for your hard work."

The three left and Tzuyu went up her room, still thinking what made Nayeon react like that. Outside the cafè.

MN: "I'll go ahead this way unnies."

JY: "Take care, Mina. Thanks for keeping me company."

Mina left the two.

JY: "So, let's go?"

They both headed their way home. The two were in silence for a few minutes. It was deafening. Jeongyeon knows what Nayeon did, and Nayeon didn't know how to start the conversation. Jeongyeon finally spoke.

JY: "So.. where did you go today?"

NY: "..."

JY: "Well, it's okay if you don't wanna tell me about it."

NY: "..."

JY: "Just remember if you need to talk about anything, I'm always here okay?"

After a few more minutes of silence.

NY: "I went to Bucheon today.."

JY: (She's telling it to me?) "..Oh, what did you do there?"

NY: "I went there to find out more about what happened.."

JY: "You could've told me about it. You don't need to go alone."

NY: "..I didn't want to trouble you. You had lots of things to do."

JY: "Idiot. You made me worry."

NY: "Sorry."

JY: "So.. found out anything?"

NY: "Yeah. But can I talk about it with you tomorrow? I'm tired.."

JY: "Sure. We're here now. Get some rest, okay?"

NY: "Thanks.."

Jeongyeon left her.

NY: "..and sorry, Jeongyeon.."

Nayeon wanted to say more, but didn't know how to say it, not after discovering what's inside the bag as Jeongyeon's the other person who needs to know about it.  
The following day, at Jihyo's place, Sana's already up. She's fixing herself up as they will start classes again. Upon checking the time, Sana decided to wake Jihyo up.

SN: *poke*poke*

JH: "..Mmm?"

SN: "Wake up, Jihyo~ it's already morning~"

JH: "..Is it?"

SN: "Come on~"

JH: "..Just five.. more minutes.."

SN: "No, you'll be late!"

Sana snatched Jihyo's blanket.

JH: "Agh.. Fine. What time is it?"

SN: "About an hour and a half before your first class."

JH: "Alright."

SN: "Go take a shower. I'll fix up something for breakfast~"

JH: "Thanks."

Elsewhere, Momo was already up and checked Sana's apartment if she's there. She knocked but there's no response.

MM: "She didn't go home? She must be staying with Jihyo. Guess I'll go ahead."

On her way, she saw a few kids also heading their way to school.

MM: "Oh, how cute!"

She noticed one of the kids was holding an accordion.

MM: "Oh.. AAAHH! I REMEMBER NOW! It's Dubu's recital! I have to tell Sa-tang!"

Momo hurrily went to Jihyo's apartment to tell Sana about it.

Back at Jihyo's place, she's done getting ready.

JH: "..Ramyeon for breakfast?"

SN: "Ehehe, sorry~ I'll learn how to cook soon!"

JH: "Err, no it's okay. I don't know how to cook too."

Both of them are eating their meal for the day. In a few minutes, they heard footsteps running to them.

MM: "SANAAAA!"

SN: "Eh? Momo?"

Sana opened the door and saw Momo.

SN: "What are you doing here? Why are you in a rush?"

MM: "I remembered! Dubu's recital is starting soon! She invited us because our classes start later, right?"

SN: "Ah! I forgot! But was it necessary for you to run here? You could've called me."

MM: "..Oh yeah. Oh hi Jihyo!"

JH: "Uhh hi."

SN: "What time will it start?"

MM: "In 15 minutes."

SN: "WHAT!? LET'S HURRY! Jihyo, sorry but I'll go ahead for now. You know the way to school right? Message me if you have any questions, okay? Bye!"

Sana brought her school bag and left with Momo.

JH: "Wai-.. What a way to start the day."

Jihyo readied herself, finished her meal, locked the door and went on her way too. In 30 minutes, Jihyo reached her university.

JH: "Alright, let's do this."

Upon entering the gates, she heard a man's voice call her.

???: "Ms. Park Jihyo?"

Jihyo was surprised to hear a man's voice as all the friends that the other her she knows of are girls. She turned around to see who called to her.

JH: (Oh God. Just right at the time Sana isn't with me. Let's see.. a man in his late 40s? He called me Ms. Park Jihyo.) "Uhh, hi."

???: "Hi? Are you sure sure you're okay to be up already?"

JH: (Agh, wrong greeting. Let's see.. he's wearing smart casual, a professor maybe? Oh, he has a nametag.. Park Jin Young? My dad? No, Sana said he's overseas. He's probably a professor..) "Umm, sorry sir."

She bowed.

JYP: "I heard you got released from the hospital 2 days ago. If you're still not fully recovered, why not take a rest first?"

JH: "I'm okay, sir."

JYP: "Okay, do come to my office later at 2pm to join the meeting. I'll expect you there."

JYP went ahead.

JH: (..Who was that?)

Still puzzled on what's going on, Jihyo hurried to her first class.

JH: (Guess I better ask the others about that guy.)

Elsewhere, Sana, Momo and Chaeyoung were watching Dahyun's recital.

CY: "Dahyunie's amazing.."

SN: "That's true, I'm glad we are able to see her perform."

The performance ended with a huge round of applause. Afterwards, the three went backstage to congratulate Dahyun.

MM: "Dubu! Good job there!"

CY: "You did really great!"

SN: "We were there watching you. Did you see us?"

DH: "Everyone, thanks! I'm glad you all made it."

Sana elbowed Momo.

MM: "Hehe, sure! Let's celebrate later!"

CY: "Yeah!"

DH: "Thanks! I'll see you guys later. We'll get our evaluations in a bit."

CY: "Okay, I'll hurry to my class now."

MM: "You need help with those canvases, Chae? I'll carry them. I still have an hour."

CY: "Thanks, unnie."

SN: "Take care! I'll go check on Jihyo, she's probably at her classroom right now."

They all separated ways. Sana went to the third floor of the building to check on Jihyo. She took a peek in her classroom and saw her there sitting by the window listening.

SN: "Looks like everything is fine. Let's see, her class ends in 20 minutes.. I guess I can wait a bit for her."

After 20 minutes, Jihyo's first period ended. The professor left the room and Sana called to her.

SN: "Jihyoo~"

JH: "Oh, Sana!"

Jihyo stepped out of the classroom.

SN: "How was first period?"

JH: "Dodged the bullet, I guess? The prof. knows I've been out for a week so I guess he won't call on me."

SN: "Ohh, great!"

JH: "Although.."

SN: "Hmm?"

JH: "A lot of people are trying to talk to me. I feel kind of awkward talking to them myself."

SN: "Well, you did cut your hair and you look amazing! You were also out for a week so people would ask about you. Plus, Jihyo is very sociable! She naturally attracts people around her."

JH: "Uhh, right.. This is tougher than I expected. Any advice though on what I can do?"

SN: "Hmm, just remember that everyone looks up to you, but you're still a very down to earth person. She has strong leadership and is friendly to everybody. She's also very selfless and always puts others first before her. She's very hardworking and always gives her everything."

JH: "..Is she for real?"

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "She sounds too perfect!"

SN: "But everything about that is true!"

JH: *grumble* "Any weaknesses though?"

SN: "Hmm.. Oh, Jihyo is scared of a lot of things like bugs. She's allergic to pineapple, can't eat raw food, and a cries a lot!"

JH: "Hmm, okay."

SN: "She's also ambidextrous, likes to sing a lot, very protective of others, has a habit of pulling the side of her upper lip when thinking, likes smoothies and chicken, but hates brocolli. She also likes surfing the internet like Mina, and has the best aegyo!"

JH: "..Sana?"

SN: "Yes?"

JH: "You seem to know an awful lot about her."

Upon realizing that she might have been exposed, Sana started to blush.

SN: "A-a-ahahaha!"

JH: "You seem to be.."

SN: (Ah! Did I blow it?)

JH: "..really close friends with her."

SN: "..Y-yeah!" (Whew)

JH: "I'll try to remember all these things. Thanks, Sana!"

SN: "Sure!"

JH: "Ah, I almost forgot. Earlier I met this guy named Park Jin Young. Who is he?"

SN: "Oh, he's the college Dean."

JH: "I see."

SN: "Why?"

JH: "He said I should go to his office for a meeting at 2pm."

SN: "A meeting? About what?"

JH: "I don't know too. That's why I'm asking."

SN: "Hmm, maybe something council related. Try to ask the others about it."

JH: "Alright. Got it. Thanks."

SN: "I'll head to my classroom now, Jihyo. I'll see you around 4pm~"

JH: "Thank you, Sana."

Sana left to go to her class.

JH: "Alright! Let's do this again."

Things are tough for Jihyo right now, but that conversation with Sana boosted her morale. Elsewhere near the Science building, Mina just finished her 3rd class for the day. She headed to the park to have lunch. When she arrived at her usual spot, she saw a familiar face waiting for her.

NY: "Hi, Mina."

MN: "Oh, Nayeonie. What brings you here?"

NY: "I'm about to go to my class but I have a favor to ask you."

MN: "Favor?"

NY: "Do you still need to use your diagnose book thing today?"

MN: "Oh, this one?"

NY: "Yeah! That."

MN: "I'm done with it for today."

NY: "..Can I borrow it?"

MN: "Sure. Here you go."

NY: "Thanks! I'll give it back to you at the cafè tonight. See you!"

MN: "Take care, unnie."

Nayeon left immediately without looking back at Mina.

MN: (Nayeonie.. I guess she's suffering a lot with what happened. Way more than most of us. What did she find at Bucheon?)

Mina started having her meal. It's already 1pm, Jihyo's classes are finished for the day.

JH: (Whew, good thing the lesson wasn't as tough as I expected.)

She looked at the time to check what she can do next.

JH: (Hmm.. I should have lunch now. I'll buy something at the cafeteria and head to the SSC room. Jeongyeon might be there.)

Jihyo bought a sandwich and went straight to the SSC room.

JH: (Great, someone's inside.)

Jihyo knocked and entered the room. There she saw Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

JY: "Oh hey, Jihyo! Good timing."

JH: "Hi guys, do you mind if I have lunch here?"

JY: "Of course not. Right, Nayeon?"

NY: "Y-yeah."

JY: "She's not even part of the council and she's having lunch here."

NY: "Umm, I just remembered something I have to do. I'll see you two later!"

JY: "Wait, what? Hey!"

Nayeon left the room.

JH: "Must be important for her to suddenly leave."

JY: "Yeah." (Did she just leave because of Jihyo? I really need to know what she found out..)

Just outside the student center.

NY: (I can't.. I can't face her right now.. Just when I gathered up my courage to tell Jeongyeon about it, why did she show up?)

Back at the SSC room.

JH: "By the way, Jeongyeon. The dean asked me to join a meeting with him at 2pm today."

JY: "Dean? You mean JYP?"

JH: "Yeah, any idea what it's about?"

JY: "Yeah, it's for the coming festival. Try to read about these. Our proposal should be good for him."

JH: "Can't you do it instead?"

JY: "Well, he called to you personally so.."

JH: "Geez. I have no choice.."

Jihyo began reading through the proposal and Jeongyeon assisted her. Back at Sana and Momo, their professor left early so they have some free time.

SN: *sigh*

Momo sat closer to Sana.

MM: "Heey, Sa-tang. What's wrong?"

SN: "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Jihyo."

MM: "Hoooo.. You worry like a girlfriend."

SN: "M-Momo!"

MM: "Hahaha. You're blushing again. You're still in love with Jihyo-ssi."

SN: "Don't tease me!"

MM: "Why not confess to her now?"

SN: "N-now's not a good time!"

MM: "But isn't now a perfect time to do so?"

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "Jihyo depends on you a lot. I'm sure she knows how important you are to her right now. If you confess to her, who knows? You might become a couple!"

SN: "B-but-"

MM: "You don't like this dark Jihyo?"

SN: "D-don't call her that! Besides, she's still Jihyo and I like her.."

MM: "Who do you like more? The soft Jihyo or this darker Jihyo?"

SN: "I.. she's still the same! Why do I need to answer that?"

MM: "I'm just saying, what if you need to make a choice? If one can't stay, who do you choose?"

SN: ".. I don't want to think about it like that.."

MM: "That's boring, Sa-tang. But that's still up to you. I'll support your decision! Better hurry though.."

SN: "..Eh?"

MM: "Someone might go after Jihyo first."

SN: "..?"

MM: "Kidding! I'll grab something to eat first. What do you want?"

SN: "Ah, no I'm okay.."

MM: "Okay."

Momo left Sana to get some food. Sana was left thinking about it deeply.

SN: (I know Momo was joking around.. But what she said can be true as well.. Although, can it really work out? But if she rejects me, that will hurt her a lot more.. And who else might go after Jihyo then?)

At the library, Nayeon began reading Mina's book about Jihyo's condition.

NY: (Let's see, DID.. page 243, here.)

Nayeon read through the section for DID.

NY: (Damn, this is really hard to understand. And Mina is studying this? I can barely understand it! I need an easier one.)

Nayeon asked the librarian about a book that might be able to help her. Luckily, there is one.

L: "2nd floor, section 5, third shelf on the topmost row."

NY: "Thank you.."

She went to the right section, but upon turning on the corner there, she saw the girl suspicious of her.

NY: (Tzuyu!?)

Nayeon immediately hid herself before she got noticed.

NY: (What is she doing here? Is she trying to check the same thing as I am?)

Nayeon tried to peek on the book Tzuyu was holding, and it was the exact book mentioned to her.

NY: (Why did she have to be here?)

Nayeon decided to sit at the table and hold on a book as if she's reading it, but secretly spy on Tzuyu if she's done and will be leaving.

NY: (Tzuyu is likely checking out the same thing as I am.. Is she that concerned about Jihyo too? I didn't know they were that close..)

After about 3 minutes of waiting, she noticed Tzuyu was leaving.

NY: (Ah! Great, time to check it out too.)

Nayeon went to check out the book she's looking for.

NY: (It's too high. Where's the library ladder.. here. Let's see..)

She noticed that the book wasn't there anymore.

NY: (Why isn't it here? Wait.. Did Tzuyu end up borrowing it?)

Nayeon went to the librarian to confirm it.

L: "Ah yes. A tall beautiful lady borrowed the book just now."

NY: "I see. Thank you." (Sigh, what do I do now? Should I talk to Tzuyu? But she might ask about the bag..)

Nayeon needed to make a decision to get things done.

NY: (..I better go to class for now.)

Back at the SSC room.

JY: "..and that should be it."

JH: "Hmm, okay. It'a just a matter of making the presentation itself then."

JY: "Yeah. It's about time. Do your best."

JH: "Okay."

Jihyo went on her way to the Dean's office for the meeting. On her way there, she crossed paths with Dahyun.

DH: "Oh, hi unnie!"

JH: "Hey, Dahyun. I heard you had your recital today. How was it?"

DH: "It was great! I qualified for the inter-collegiate competition too!"

JH: "Wow, congratulations!"

DH: "Thanks, unnie! Good luck on yours too!"

JH: "Mine? Huh?"

DH: "Oh, your recital. It will be after the festival!"

JH: "..By that you mean.. I'll sing?"

DH: "Yeah."

JH: "..I'm screwed."

DH: "Don't worry, unnie. We'll help you practice!"

JH: "I don't even know if I can sing. I'm crying just thinking about it. But still, thanks for helping me out in the future."

DH: "Sure!"

JH: "I'll get going now. I still have a meeting to attend."

DH: "Take care, unnie!"

Jihyo hurried to the Dean's office for the meeting.

JH: "Made it on time. Let's do this."

Jihyo entered the office and joined the meeting with the Dean along with other reps from colleges in campus. It took a little over an hour. Luckily, the program was approved.

JH: (Whew. Now I can catch some breath.)

JYP: "Ms. Park Jihyo."

JH: (Oh no, what is it now?) "Yes, sir?"

JYP: "You seem a bit awkward today. Try not to push yourself. You need to be 100% for the school festival."

JH: "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

JYP: "There will be guests from other schools too next week. Do your best to keep things organized."

JH: "I understand."

Jihyo left the Dean's office.

JH: "Glad that's over. Better tell Jeongyeon the good news."

Jihyo texted Jeongyeon.

"Hey, we got the approval."

She got a reply quickly.

"Great! I'll wait for you here. Let's pack up."

Jihyo hurried back to the SSC room.

JY: "Congrats, Jihyo. You made it out alive today."

JH: "..That was tiring."

JY: "Yeah, but you did well! Let's head to the cafè. The others might be there. It's my treat for today!"

JH: "Alright." (Better tell Sana.)

She texted Sana.

"Sana, I'm done. I'll be at the cafè."

JY: (I'll tell Nayeon about it too. I hope she comes.)

"Where'd you go? We're done with stuff and now going to the cafè. See you there."

They both went on their way to the cafè. Dahyun, Mina, and Chaeyoung were there already.

CY: "Hi, unnie. How did the proposal today go?"

JH: "All good, Chae. We got it approved."

JY: "Yeah, Jihyo worked hard for it."

CY: "That's great! Let's celebrate that and also Dahyunie's successful recital!"

DH: "Alright!"

JH: "Oh hi, Mina. Can I have the same coffee as before?"

MN: "Sure, let me prepare that for you."

Meanwhile, Sana and Momo just finished class.

SN: "Ahh. It's finally over!"

MM: "Don't tell me you'll skip practice today."

SN: "Ehh? B-but Jihyo-"

MM: "Yeah, it's okay. She needs you right now. Go now you lovebird~"

SN: "Aaahh! Stop that Momo!"

MM: "You're smiling though."

Sana checked her phone.

SN: (Alright. Time to head to the cafè.)

Sana went on her way to the cafè. However, she noticed someone familiar at the park's edge.

SN: (..Is that Tzuyu? What's she doing there?)

Sana looked closer to confirm, and she noticed that she wasn't alone.

SN: (Oh, she's with Nayeonie?)

Sana sneaked in closer as she got curious of what's happening. She overheard them talking.

TY: "Is this true? Are you serious unnie?"

NY: "Yes.."

TY: "I don't believe you."

NY: "It's true! I'm the likely reason for Jihyo's condition right now!"

-About 15 minutes ago-

Nayeon finished her classes and finally made up her mind.

NY: (That's it. I'll have to confront Tzuyu about this. It's bound to happen sooner or later.)

Nayeon brought out her phone and sent a message to her.

"Hey, Tzuyu. Do you have some time today?"

Tzuyu replied.

"I'm free right now, unnie. Why?"

Nayeon responded.

"Can you meet me in about 10 minutes at the campus park near the field? I have some things to tell you.."

In a bit, Tzuyu messaged back.

"Ok."

NY: "Alright. No turning back now. This is still for Jihyo."

Nayeon went there already. Luckily, there weren't any people there. Soon after, Tzuyu showed up.

NY: "Hi, Tzuyu. How are you today?"

TY: "I'm fine, unnie. But why did you want to talk to me?"

NY: "..I'd like to talk about something to you, but I also want to know something."

TY: "Okay, you start first unnie."

NY: "Alright. As you know, this is going to be about Jihyo.. I want to do what I can to bring her back and I'm trying to find ways to do so. I actually saw you at the library earlier."

TY: "What? Then.."

NY: "Yes. I saw you borrow a book."

TY: "..."

NY: "Why did you want to know more about her condition? You could've told us."

TY: "What about you unnie?"

NY: "Huh?"

TY: "I'm just the same as you, right?"

NY: "I-"

TY: "Why didn't you tell us you were going to Bucheon on your own? You're just as guilty as I am."

NY: "You don't understand, Tzuyu. I'm more guilty than anyone else!"

TY: "..What do you mean?"

NY: "It's all my fault.."

TY: "Is this true? Are you serious unnie?"

NY: "Yes.."

TY: "I don't believe you."

NY: "It's true! I'm the likely reason for Jihyo's condition right now!"

??: "Ah!"

The voice startled Tzuyu and Nayeon.

TY: "Is someone there?"

Sana hid behind a big tree.

SN: (W-why am I hiding? And did I hear Nayeonie right? She said she caused Jihyo's DID?)

NY: "..Must be a bird or something."

TY: "..Unnie, you need to explain this to me."

NY: "I know.. but first, I want to know also from you.."

TY: "Hmm?"

NY: "Why are you so eager to bring Jihyo back to her old self as well? I mean, I have my reasons, but I don't understand yours."

TY: "I can tell it to you unnie, but only if.."

NY: "..The bag. Am I right?"

TY: "Yes."

SN: (Bag? What are they talking about?)

NY: "Alright.. In two days."

TY: "Huh?"

NY: "I want Jeongyeon to know about it too. Give me until Wednesday, and I'll show you what's inside."

TY: "You better keep your promise, unnie."

NY: "Yes, I promise."

SN: "..."

TY: "Okay. I'll see you later unnie. You go ahead to the cafè. I still have things to do for today."

NY: "Alright. See you later."

Nayeon left and Tzuyu walked the opposite way.

SN: (.. I don't understand and I don't want to understand..)

TY: "Please forgive me, unnie.."

SN: (Eh? What did she just-)

Tzuyu left.

SN: (..I'm so confused now. Jihyo, what should I do?)

Sana was at a loss, not knowing what to do.

Nayeon arrived at the cafè.

JY: "Hey, Nayeon! Took you long enough."

NY: "Sorry. Had some unfinished business."

JH: "Are you okay?"

Nayeon tried to smile while replying to Jihyo.

NY: "Yeah. I'm alright."

JH: "Good to know."

NY: "Where are the others?"

DH: "Momoring was going to practice today. Tzuyu has a project to finish. Sana-unnie was supposed to be here now, but I don't know where she is."

NY: "Oh, okay. Wait, I'll get something first."

Nayeon went to the counter and sneakily handed Mina her book.

NY: *whisper* "Here you go. Thanks."

MN: "You're welcome unnie. Was it helpful?"

NY: "It was a bit difficult for me."

MN: "Please don't hesitate to ask me anything."

NY: "Thanks. I'll just have a caffè macchiato."

MN: "Alright, I'll serve it in a bit."

NY: "Thanks."

Nayeon went back to the group.

DH: "Jihyo-unnie, can you tell us more about how your day went?"

CY: "Yeah, I'm curious too."

JH: "Sure. I actually went on my own today.."

Jihyo shared to everyone how she spent her day. Nayeon was just quiet, while carefully observing Jihyo. Whenever Jihyo looks at her while talking, she smiles back.

NY: (I want to be happy, but I need the real you to return..)

Meanwhile, Sana has almost arrived at the cafè.

SN: (..I don't know where to start. There are a lot of things happening right now, and I don't have a clue about it.)

Sana was taking her time walking.

SN: (..Why is Nayeonie responsible for it? Why was she talking to Tzuyu? What was that about a bag? Why did Tzuyu say that..?)

Sana eventually arrived at the cafè. Upon arriving, Jihyo called out to her.

JH: "Sana! You're finally here!"

SN: "Hi, everyone."

JH: "Are you alright? You don't seem to be bouncy as usual."

SN: "Ah, yes! I'm okay! Don't worry ehehe~"

JH: "You sure?"

SN: "Yup."

CY: "Please sit here with us unnie, Jihyo-unnie's telling us about her day."

SN: "Sure!"

Sana joined their table.

SN: (Nayeonie's here.. No, I shouldn't overthink. Jihyo needs all the support from me. The last thing I want her to worry about is to worry about me as well.)

The group continued to enjoy Jihyo's narration. Dahyun also shared to everyone whay happened with her recital and Chaeyoung shared her recording of the performance. Tzuyu eventually arrived at the cafè.

TY: "Sorry I'm late."

JY: "Don't worry! We get busy sometimes."

NY: "..It's getting late. Do you guys mind if I go on ahead? I still need to finish something for class."

TY: "..."

DH: "No problem, unnie."

JY: "Alright. I'll take you home."

NY: "Thanks."

JH: "Hmm, I think I'll need to go as well. I still need to catch up on the lessons."

CY: "Take care, unnie."

SN: "I'll go along with Jihyo. Don't stay out for too long girls~"

DH: "Thanks, Sana-unnie. Take care as well."

The four of them left and went opposite ways.

At Sana and Jihyo's side.

SN: "How do you feel about today, Jihyo?"

JH: "Pretty good."

SN: "That's great!"

JH: "It's a bit tough, but I'm having fun."

SN: "That's all that matters then.."

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "Nothing~ come on."

JH: "By the way, what will you guys do for the festival?"

SN: "Oh, we'll have a dance performance. I'm paired with Momo."

JH: "Really?"

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: "Err, why aren't you practicing?"

SN: "A-ahaha! Umm, b-because I'm worried about you.."

Sana blushed.

JH: "What? You need to practice! I don't want to be a burden."

SN: "B-but-"

JH: "I can manage. Don't worry. Or how about this? I'll watch your rehearsals!"

SN: "R-really?"

JH: "Yeah. I'll go there to watch you so you don't worry. I can also message you anytime if I need help."

SN: "O-okay!"

JH: "Great!"

Back at Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

JY: "So, what did you need to do?"

NY: "..Nothing."

JY: "What? So why did you want to leave?"

NY: "It's about yesterday."

JY: "Oh, is this about what you discovered at Bucheon?"

NY: "Yeah."

Both were quiet until they reached Nayeon's place.

JY: "Okay we're here. Just tell it to me when you're ready, okay?"

NY: "Jeongyeon?"

JY: "Hmm?"

NY: "Can you stay over tonight?

JY: "W-what? W-wait a sec. This is to sudden. C-can I at least go home and get a change of clothes for tomorrow?"

NY: "Alright.. I'll wait for you here."

JY: "T-thanks."

Jeongyeon hurried to her home to get all the things she needed for tomorrow.

JY: (..What is she thinking?)

In a few minutes, she made her way back to Nayeon's place.

JY: "S-so, I better say hi to your parents again."

NY: "They're both in the countryside, I'm alone right now."

JY: "O-oh! I see."

NY: "Let's go to my room."

They both entered her room.

NY: "Wait here, I'll be back."

Nayeon left Jeongyeon inside her room.

JY: (Come to think of it, it's my first time here..)

Her eyes wondered in so many areas around Nayeon's room.

JY: (It's my first time here.. I guess her room is pretty much showing her personality. She has always been true to herself.)

After two minutes of waiting, Nayeon entered the room again.

JY: "H-hey! I hope you can understand that I don't really have any experience with s-s-stuff. This will be my first and I'm glad it will be with you."

NY: "..What are you talking about?"

JY: "Huh? O-oh! Nothing.."

NY: "Okay, as you know, the reason I wanted you to stay over is due to these things I found at Bucheon."

JY: "R-right."

NY: "So here are the first ones. I don't think they have much importance."

JY: "Just some SSC papers and her coat. Hmm, yeah I guess."

NY: "These however.."

JY: "A movie ticket?"

NY: "Yeah, from the cinema close to school."

JY: "Moonchild's Sunlight? This is the new romance movie.."

NY: "Yeah.. Any idea of its relation to Jihyo?"

JY: "Hmm, no. But I did notice one thing.."

NY: "Huh?"

JY: "This was the last show on that day."

NY: "You're right.. So.."

JY: "Jihyo was there right before heading to Bucheon."

NY: "That's a good lead for us.. This is the next item."

JY: "Her notebook?"

NY: "Try to check the back."

JY: "What? A song? I don't recognize the lyrics."

NY: "I think Jihyo wrote that one."

JY: "Have you read through the lyrics?"

NY: "Not yet. Shall we have a look?"

After a few minutes of analyzing the song.

JY: "So.. it's a sentimental song. It was about moving on from love that never even began."

NY: "..."

JY: "The lyrics are really sad and emotional.."

NY: "..Yeah."

JY: "So, does this mean this emotional pain she had is love-related?"

NY: "That's right."

JY: "Why are you sure?"

NY: "Jeongyeon.."

Nayeon faced Jeongyeon directly with her head down.

NY: "It was me.."

JY: "What?"

NY: "The person she's in love with was me!"  
JY: "W-why? How?"

NY: "I'm the one being narrated in the song.."

JY: "B-but it could be just a coincidence! It could be someone else, or maybe just an imagination! You don't have any proof that you're responsible!"

NY: "I do, Jeongyeon.. I found something that proves this.."

Nayeon brought out the one that really haunted her, the red clutch bag.

JY: "What's this? Is this Jihyo's?"

NY: "Yes.. It was also inside Jihyo's car. Look inside.."

Jeongyeon opened the bag, and it had what looked like photos. She brought them out and was caught off guard. Her hands started trembling.

JY: "W-what is this? All solo shots of you?"

NY: "As you know, Jihyo loves taking photos, right? I haven't noticed it, but she never uploaded any of the photos she has here.."

JY: "B-but is this enough to say she was in love with you?"

NY: "Why else would she have these? Ever since we became a couple, I began to drag you around and not really have her part of it.. I.. I left her out.."

Nayeon started losing her voice and began tearing up.

JY: "..I didn't even notice her showing affection towards you."

NY: "Same.. And what's worse is that I actually talk to her to get advice on what she I could do to take my relationship with you to the next level.. I was a fool.. Her smile never faded to show support on my feelings.."

JY: ".. Why is she so selfless.."

Both were in silence.

NY: ".. I took her for granted, Jeongyeon.. If I knew, I wouldn't have talked to her about it.."

JY: "It's not your fault.."

Jeongyeon started tearing up.

NY: "Then why? Why did she leave us? Yes, she's alive but she's hiding now!"

JY: "I want to apologize to her too.."

They both started crying, knowing it was them who broke their childhood friend to the point of hiding at the back of a different persona. After some time, Jeongyeon noticed a few more things inside the bag.

JY: "W-wait, there's more inside?"

NY: "..W-what? What's in there?"

Jeongyeon brought out what looks like an envelope.

NY: "I didn't see this.. I thought it was all pictures.."

JY: "..Open it."

Nayeon picked up all her courage to open it.

NY: "..A map?"

JY: "What's this place? It's pointing under this thing.."

NY: "I.. I know this place!"

Nayeon rushed to go out of her house.

JY: "H-hey! Wait for me!"

Jeongyeon followed Nayeon, who ran like she never loses stamina easily. They eventually reached a playground.

JY: "This place..?"

NY: "I was right.."

JY: "This is where we used to hang out in middle school.."

NY: "The map is pointing right at the bottom of the slide.."

JY: "D-did we bury something here?"

NY: "..I think we did."

The two dug through the snow and dirt until they saw a box.

NY: "..Is this.."

JY: "A time capsule? Open after 10 years.."

NY: "..Let's open it."  
Jeongyeon opened the box. There they saw a note.

"Friendship goals! We'll open these in the future together"

NY: "I think I remember this.. We did this as a promise that we'll never be apart.."

JY: "There are three letters here.. This one is mine.."

Jeongyeon opened it.

My Goals:  
1\. Study at the same school  
2\. Travel together to Jeju  
3\. Learn how to cook  
4\. Protect Jihyo at all times  
5\. Always be at Nayeon's side

JY: "This brings back memories.."

NY: "I can't believe we forgot about this.. Jihyo didn't.."

JY: "I guess number four is a no.."

NY: "The next one is mine.."

Nayeon opened the letter.

My Goals:  
1\. Be true to myself  
2\. Go drinking until sunrise  
3\. Travel to LA  
4\. Don't make Jihyo cry  
5\. Confess to Jeongyeon

NY: "..."

JY: "I guess you did number five.."

NY: "But probably not number four.. I'm sorry.."

JY: "So, this is Jihyo's.."

NY: "She remembers these.. I'm nervous."

Nayeon opened the letter.

My Goals:  
1\. Compose a song  
2\. Expand our circle of friends  
3\. Always put my friends first  
4\. Be more supportive to Jeongyeon  
5\. Be an ideal person to Nayeon

JY: "..."

NY: "..."

Both were silent for a long time. Tears started falling, and the cold wind is making it even more painful.

NY: "..Jeongyeon, l want her to return.."

JY: "..Me too."

NY: "I always told her what kind of person I like.. But I failed to see it from her.. She always did her best.."

JY: "Nayeon.."

NY: "She was always a very sweet and loving person.. I realize this now.. I'm a fool.."

JY: "I want her to return.. to protect her.."

NY: "I'm sorry.. but I think I decided too soon.."

JY: "..Huh? What do you mean..?"

NY: "Yoo Jeongyeon..

..Let's break up.."


	4. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of conflicts beginning from the break-up of two. Tensions rise, feelings become more evident and develop.

At Jihyo's apartment. She is currently studying her notes while Sana is on her phone.

JH: "Hey, Sana. Dahyun said to me earlier, I have a recital after the festival. What was that about?"

SN: "Oh, yeah!"

JH: "I don't think I can do it.."

SN: "We'll help you out~ don't worry!"

JH: "How do I begin then? Is it supposed to be an original?"

SN: "Hmm, oh! I remember you told me before that you're composing a song!"

JH: "..I did?"

SN: "I mean your past self."

JH: "..That got me confused."

SN: "I did see you were writing it at the back of your notebook."

JH: "Let's see."

Jihyo checked out all her notebooks, but did not have anything there.

SN: "That's strange? Pretty sure you were writing it at the back. Are you missing a notebook?"

JH: "Hmm, oh yeah. I think I'm missing one earlier today in one of my classes."

SN: "I see."

Sana could only think of one possibility.

SN: (It's likely to be inside her car. Did Nayeonie retrieve it?)

JH: "I wonder what we should do.."

SN: "No worries, I'll help you out tomorrow! For now you focus on your studies~"

JH: "Hmm, I don't know your plans but I trust you."

On the next day. Sana's classes start early so she told Jihyo she'll go ahead. Jihyo on the other hand, continued to study as she'll start in the afternoon.

It's already 11am and Sana is on her lunch break. She decided to visit Nayeon.

SN: "Momoring~"

MM: "Yo, Sa-tang."

SN: "Do you know Nayeonie's schedule and room today?"

MM: "Did you ask Jeongyeon?"

SN: "Umm, she didn't reply."

MM: "Aah. Sorry I don't know too."

SN: "That's okay. Thanks!"

Sana left her classroom. She went to the Communication Arts building to check on Nayeon's schedule.

SN: (Ah, here it is. It's her last class now? I could wait for her.)

Sana went to Nayeon's classroom and waited for her dismissal. As the bell rang, she waited for her to go outside, but she did not show up.

SN: (Eh? She did not go to school?.. Is it because of yesterday?)

Meanwhile, Jihyo already arrived at school.

JH: (It's a bit gloomy to start a day without Sana. At least tomorrow we start at the same time.) "Hmm?"

Sana was calling Jihyo.

JH: "Hello?"

SN: "Hi, Jihyo. Are you at school already?"

JH: "Yeah, I'm on my way to our building."

SN: "Oh, good!"

JH: "Anything wrong?"

SN: "Umm, nothing but like I promised, I'll be practicing with Momo after our class until 4pm, drop by when you're free~"

JH: "Sure! I'm looking forward to it."

SN: "Thanks! See you~"

Sana dropped the call, and Jihyo felt happier.

JH: "Hearing her voice really makes me feel better.."

Meanwhile at Sana's side.

SN: *sigh* (Yesterday's still bothering me, but hearing Jihyo's voice makes me feel better. I better visit Nayeonie and ask her about the notebook.)

Meanwhile at the SSC room, Chaeyoung arrived.

CY: "Huh? Jeongyeon-unnie's not here? She said yesterday we'll discuss about the floor plan around this time.."

Chaeyoung tried calling Jeongyeon but there's no response.

CY: "Is she absent? Come to think of it, this never happened before.."

After a few minutes, Sana arrived.

CY: "Oh, Sana-unnie! What brings you here?"

SN: "Hi, Chaengie! You're alone today?"

CY: "Jeongyeon-unnie was supposed to be here today, but I think she's absent. She's also not responding to my calls."

SN: "Eh? She never missed a day at school before.."

CY: "That's true.."

SN: (They were both together yesterday.. Did something happen?) "Umm, if she shows up, let me know too okay? I'll tell you as well if I find her."

CY: "Okay, see you unnie."

Sana left to go to her next class. It's now 2:30pm, and Sana finished her classes.

SN: "Ah! Finally!"

MM: "Skipping practice again?"

SN: "Nope! I'm joining today~"

MM: "Hooo~ what happened? You got into a fight with Jihyo-ssi?"

SN: "Of course not~ but she'll be watching us today!"

MM: "Ohh, now she's the protective girlfriend?"

SN: "Eh? N-no!"

Sana blushed.

MM: "Hahaha."

They went to practice for their performance. After an hour, Jihyo was finished with school as well.

JH: (Alright! Time to go to Sana.)

Jihyo doesn't realize it, but the only reason she's enjoying all of what she does is because of the girl who has been very supportive of her. And now it's time to support that girl as well. She went down to the ground floor and entered the dance club.

SN: "Ah, Jihyo!"

Due to a subconscious reaction, Sana rushed in to Jihyo and hugged her.

JH: "S-Sana!?"

Sana realized what she did and backed off.

SN: "Ah! S-sorry!"

Momo can see that Sana was obviously blushing. However, upon looking at Jihyo, she was surprisingly blushing as well.

MM: "Hoooo~"

SN: "U-umm, thanks for dropping by! I'll do my best!"

JH: "Y-yeah, I'll just sit here."

MM: "Okay. Jihyo-ssi, please give some comments later."

Jihyo began watching the two dancers perform an interpretative dance. Momo, was obviously an ace with her smooth, yet very powerful moves. However, Jihyo doesn't realize that her eyes are just fixated on Sana. She loved watching her. She can't help notice how beautiful she is. They finished their first dry run.

SN: "So, how was it?"

JH: "..Ah y-yeah! It was amazing. I think you'd do well on the performance!"

MM: "Do you notice anything we need to polish?"

JH: "Hmm. Umm, maybe I need to watch you guys again?"

MM: "Okaaay~"

They did a second run. Jihyo tried to concentrate on the performance itself. However, she gets distracted with observing Sana. She hasn't really observed her in detail before. She noticed her side profile, the way she uses her eyes, her lips, and how she sways her hands to captivate the audience.

JH: (..She's really attractive.. Huh? W-what am I thinking!?)

Sana and Momo finished their second run.

SN: "Whew, was it good Jihyo?"

JH: "Y-yeah, you guys are really amazing."

MM: "What can we do to make it better?"

JH: "Umm, I think Momo's moves are really good now."

SN: "What about me?"

JH: "M-maybe you need to practice daily Sana."

SN: "Whaaat?"

MM: "I told you you should come more often, but you always-"

SN: "Aahh! MOMO!"

JH: (Honestly, Sana was amazing.. I just want to see her perform more.. Is that wrong?)

MM: "Thanks Jihyo-ssi!"

JH: "Yeah, sure. I'll drop by again tomorrow."

MM: "That's it for now. Let's rest and chill at the cafè!"

JH: "Sounds great."

SN: "Umm, can you two go on ahead?"

MM: "Eh? Why?"

JH: "What's wrong Sana?"

SN: "Ehehe, I also have some things to do today. Sorry, Jihyo."

JH: "Is everything okay?"

SN: "Yeah! Don't worry. I'll go to your place once I'm done. If I finish early I'll go to the cafè."

JH: "Okay. Message or call me then."

SN: "Thanks! See you."

JH: "Shall we go then, Momo?"

MM: "Yeah! I'm hungry."

Momo and Jihyo left. Sana really wanted to go with Jihyo and hang out. However, she knows that she feels uneasy because of everything that is happening. She decided to also learn of what's going on with their friends' absences, and what she heard yesterday.

SN: (I need to speak with Nayeon-unnie..)

Momo and Jihyo are heading their way to the cafè.

MM: "Say, Jihyoo~"

JH: "Hmm?"

MM: "What do you think of Sana?"

JH: "H-huh!? Why ask me that?"

MM: "Nothing~ I'm just curious."

JH: "Uhh, w-well she's a very sweet and caring person."

MM: "..That's it?"

JH: "Uhh, yeah?"

MM: "You're not being honest, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "B-but that's the truth!"

MM: "Isn't there mooore?"

JH: "W-what are you implying?"

MM: "Come on, Jihyo-ssi. You can trust me. We're both close to Sana but we don't hang out much."

JH: "I don't know what you're talking about!"

MM: "You do. You're just not saying it."

JH: "..."

MM: "Well?"

JH: "..Can I at least know something first?"

MM: "What?"

JH: "..How was our relationship before?"

MM: "You mean before you became dark Jihyo?"

JH: "Err, yeah right.."

MM: "..Girlfriends."

JH: "WHAT!?"

MM: "Hahaha! I'm joking! Calm down, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "Agh! I shouldn't have asked you."

MM: "Hahaha!"

JH: (But jokes aside, it felt weird when Momo said that.. Was I..?)

MM: "But to be fair to you, back then the two of you were actually very close to each other."

JH: "..?"

MM: "Ever since you met us, she always liked talking about you and became really happy."

JH: "I see.."

MM: "So be careful Jihyo-ssi and don't hurt her feelings."

JH: "What do you mean?"

MM: "Nothing~ you just be yourself and everything will happen naturally."

JH: "..Thanks."

MM: "Sooo, I answered your question. What about mine?"

JH: "..."

MM: "You can trust me."

JH: "..I'm not sure about my past self, but based on how it is right now, she's really special to me."

MM: "Hooo~"

JH: "I mean, like I get gloomy when she's not around and I miss her."

MM: "So you like her."

JH: "W-w-what's wrong with liking someone? I like her. I like you. I like all of you!"

MM: "I don't mean you like her. I meant you like 'LIKE' her."

JH: "What makes you say that?"

MM: "Well, you were this kind of cool girl crush since you came.."

JH: "Yeah?"

MM: "But look at you now, you got nervous when I asked you about her."

JH: "..."

MM: "It's okay Jihyo-ssi, Sana likes you a lot."

JH: "W-what? You mean.."

MM: "I'm not saying anything~ you find it out yourself."

JH: "But.. isn't it my other self that she likes?"

MM: "Don't make excuses. The other you or you, you're still you. And you only live once. Just be true to yourself. That's what I believe in too."

JH: "..Thanks.. I may have misjudged you, Momo. I thought you were pretty simple-minded, but you say the most surprising things."

MM: "Eh? What do you mean by that!?"

JH: "Hahaha. Nothing, come on! I'll treat you for today."

MM: ".. I don't know why, but yay! Can we go eat Samgyeopsal instead?"

JH: "What? No! Just at the cafè!"

They eventually arrived at the cafè.

MM: "We're hereee! Mi-tang!"

MN: "Oh, hi Momoring, Jihyo-unnie."

JH: "Hi, Mina. You're working hard today."

Mina smiled.

MN: "It's not really work, unnie. It's more like a hobby now."

JH: "That sounds great."

MM: "Jihyo-ssi, can I pick ANYTHING?"

JH: "Err, just a single meal."

MM: "Okay~"

MN: "You two seem closer today."

MM: "Ah, thats because-"

JH: "Momo!"

MM: "I'm kidding."

MN: "Glad you're both enjoying yourselves."

They both ordered their meal, and sat at their usual spot. Meanwhile at the library.

TY: "Here you go, miss."

L: "Thank you young lady."

Tzuyu went out of the library. Upon going outside, she saw a girl with radiant blonde hair on her way somewhere with a serious look on her face.

TY: (..Sana-unnie? Where is she going?)

Tzuyu tailed her for a bit just to check where she's headed.

TY: (..Huh? Not at the cafè?)

Sana turned at an unusual direction.

TY: (..That's not where her apartment is.. Where is she headed?)

Before she could try tailing her, someone caught her behind by surprise.

DH: "Tzuyu-ya!"

TY: "Huh!?"

DH: "What are you doing here? It's like you're stalking someone."

TY: "..Nothing, unnie. I'm on my way to the cafè. How about you?"

DH: "Great! I'm done for the day too. Let's go together."

TY: (Sana-unnie..) "Yeah, let's go."

The two arrived at the cafè.

MM: "Ah, Tzuyu-ya! Tofu!"

DH: "Hi, unnie. How are you?"

JH: "Good to see you guys."

TY: "..Hi, unnie. How have you been?"

JH: "Pretty good, actually. I feel more comfortable as the days go by."

TY: "I see.. That's good to hear."

DH: "Wait, I'll order something too."

MM: "Dubuuu, can you order me another pasta?"

They spent the rest of their time chatting. After some time, Sana got lost.

SN: "Ah! Why am I so bad with directions?"

She ended up in a playground.

SN: (Oh, I should try messaging Nayeonie too.)

"Nayeonie~ Are you at home ? I'm on my way there but I got lost 😭. Can you give me directions? 💜I'm at an old playground."

SN: (Okay, better wait. I'll rest here for a bit.)

Sana sat down at the swing while observing her surroundings.

SN: (This place looks familiar.. a slide, three swings, a large tree in the middle.. a broken see-saw.. Huh? Is this the playground that Jihyo told me about?)

She walked around while observing the whole place, thinking about how the younger Jihyo used to play there.

SN: (I wish I could have met Jihyo earlier. She must have been so cute.)

Sana noticed something strange under the slide.

SN: (Eh? It looks like someone dug here..)

Sana looked at what looks like an excavated field.

SN: (It didn't seem too long ago, the ground feels soft. Huh? There's a note here..)

"Friendship goals! We'll open these in the future together."

SN: (..Was this inside a time-capsule? Didn't know Koreans do this too.)  
Someone suddenly called out to her.

NY: "Sana?"

SN: "Oh, Nayeonie!"

Sana went towards her.

NY: "What's wrong?"

SN: "I should be asking you that! You didn't go to school today. Are you okay?"

NY: "..I just needed a break from school."

SN: "Ohh, how about Jeongyeon-unnie?"

NY: "..Huh?"

SN: "She didn't go to school today too. She never missed school before. Did something happen to her?"

NY: "Umm, Sana can we talk at my place? It's kinda cold today.."

SN: "Oh, okay. Sorry I got lost ehehe." (She dodged my question.. Did something happen?)

They were both very quiet during their stroll to Nayeon's home, yet were really thinking about the other.

NY: (Why did Sana suddenly want to visit me?)

SN: (Nayeonie's very quiet. It's not like her.. Did something happen between her and Jeongyeonie?)

They eventually arrived.

NY: "Let's go to my room."

They entered Nayeon's room and sat down.

NY: "So, what's brings you here, Sana?"

SN: "Oh, umm you said to me before that you'll find out more about Jihyo's accident right?"

NY: "Oh yeah.. I did."

SN: "I was wondering if you found Jihyo's notebook?"

NY: "..Notebook?"

SN: "Yeah."

NY: "..This one?"

SN: "Yes! Can I get it? Jihyo needs it for school."

NY: "Here."

SN: "Thanks! Umm did you find anything else?"

NY: "..Sana.."

SN: "Eh?"

NY: "..The things that I'm about to tell you are very important for Jihyo to return.."

SN: "..What are you saying unnie?"

NY: "I've found out the reason for Jihyo's condition.."

SN: "Wow! You did that? So what happened?"

NY: "Forgive me, Sana.."

SN: "Eh?"

NY: "I really didn't know.. but it was me."

SN: "W-what are you talking about unnie? I don't understand."

NY: "Let's start with the notebook.."

SN: "Eh? Why this notebook?"

NY: "Do you know what's on the back page?"

SN: "Umm, there's supposed to be a song here."

NY: "..You're right. Have you read through the lyrics?"

SN: "Umm, no. Jihyo was hiding this from me before."

NY: "..Try reading it now."

SN: "..I.. I don't want to.."

NY: "Why not?"

SN: "Well, this is Jihyo's work and she kept it a secret from me.. It would be bad for me to just check it."

NY: "..Sana, you're really..*sigh* nevermind."

SN: "Unnie, please.. you're scaring me.."

NY: "Sana.. Do you or do you not want Jihyo to return to us?"

SN: "I do but.. she's still Jihyo.."

NY: "..Anyway, this is the real reason why Jihyo disappeared from us.."

Nayeon handed to Sana a red clutch bag.

SN: (..Is this.. the one they were talking about yesterday?)

NY: "Open it.."

Sana's hands were trembling as she opened the bag. She saw photos and brought them out.

SN: "..Unnie, why are these your photos?"

NY: "They were taken by Jihyo.."

SN: "..Eh?"

NY: "She took these photos of me, but never uploaded them.."

SN: "What do you m-"

NY: "Jihyo is in love with me.."

SN: "..W-why do you say that..?"

NY: "There's no other reason she'd keep these photos.."

SN: "..No.."

NY: "It's true, Sana.. I want to deny it too, but I've been an idiot who ignored everything that she actually did for me.."

SN: "..No.."

NY: "She kept it.. she kept her feelings hidden for 10 years! Here's proof!"

Nayeon showed to Sana Jihyo's bucket list. Tears started to fall from Sana's eyes upon reading Jihyo's goal for Nayeon.

NY: "I said to her I like people who can lead, she became the SSC president.. I said I want to have more friends, we're already nine.. I said I want beautiful pictures of me, she became good at photography.. yet, the only one I looked at was Jeongyeon.."

SN: "..Where's Jeongyeon-unnie?.. What happened to her?.."

NY: ".. I'm sorry.. we broke up.."

SN: "W-why!?"

NY: "I felt.. that I have decided too early to choose to be with her.."

SN: "..."

NY: "I should have given more attention to Jihyo.. That's why.. maybe if I confess to her.. Jihyo might.."

SN: "..H-how can you be so sure.."

NY: "...?"

Sana is trembling.

SN: "How can you be sure that confessing to her.. might bring her back?"

NY: "I've read about it.."

SN: "..Eh?"

NY: "I borrowed Mina's book.. and I read there about a 'switch'.."

SN: "..Switch?"

NY: "It means Jihyo's real personality may come out.. if conditions are met.."

SN: "..H-how?"

NY: "..If there could be a 'variable' that would either make the present personality go away, or make her real self return.. a 'switch' could happen."

SN: "..So her present self.. would disappear?"

NY: "I'm not sure.. it's up to Jihyo.. when she returns.."

SN: "..I don't like it.."

NY: "..We have no choice.."

SN: "..You think that confessing to her.. will bring her back?.."

NY: "Yes.. that's why.. I broke up with Jeongyeon.. if she learns about this.. it could also make her 'switch'.."

SN: "..Unnie.. do you even love her?.."

NY: "..That's what I didn't realize.. I was too blind because of me crushing on Jeongyeon.. I know now that I love Jihyo more.."

*SLAP*

Sana couldn't control herself anymore. She slapped her dear friend that Jihyo was in love with. A long silence filled in the tense atmosphere.

NY: "..."

Sana's tears started falling harder.

SN: "..I wasn't talking about Jihyo.. I was talking about Jeongyeon-unnie!"

NY: "..."

SN: "Do you think she's fine with it!? You said that you felt you decided too early to be with her.. but isn't it the other way around!?"

NY: "..Sana?"

SN: "You decided to suddenly break up with unnie.. HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF HOW SHE FELT!?"

NY: "..I.."

SN: "You're just being selfish unnie.."

NY: "..I..I'm not.. I'm thinking about Jihyo.."

SN: "..Unnie.. I don't know why Jihyo fell in love with you.."

NY: "..You don't understand. Jeongyeon also cares for Jihyo.. and I know she understands that doing this will make her come back to us.. We've neglected her, despite us saying that we'll never be apart.."

SN: "..Unnie, you've known Jihyo the longest, and I'm jealous about that."

NY: "..."

SN: "But despite that, I don't think you understood Jihyo all this time.."

NY: "..That's why I realized it.. I want to make this work.."

SN: "No.. you still don't realize it.. if you really knew Jihyo, she wouldn't want you to break up with Jeongyeon-unnie for her.."

NY: "Sana.."

SN: "..I'm leaving, unnie.. thank you for giving me Jihyo's notebook.."

Sana left Nayeon in her room.

NY: "..It's you, who doesn't understand.. Jihyo has been an important part of my life ever since.. It's my turn to be there for her.. I'll bring her back.."

Sana came out of Nayeon's house. She wanted to go to Jeongyeon's place, but she has never been there before. Sana tried calling her several times, but she did not respond even once. Sana couldn't stop from trembling and crying as she has realized all the things she's done.

SN: (W-what.. what have I done?.. I slapped Nayeonie.. told her all those harsh things.. I.. I'm feeling lost.. S-so Jihyo w-was in love with h-her.. I.. I wasn't enough to make Jihyo happy.. Jeongyeon-unnie is suffering too, but I can't find her.. it hurts.. it hurts so bad..)

Sana remembered what Momo said to her.

(..Someone might go after Jihyo first..)

SN: (I.. I shouldn't let anybody hurt Jihyo even more.. I want her to return too, but I don't want her to experience any more pain.. but.. if she rejects me, she might distance herself from me..)

Back at the cafè. Dahyun and Momo already left to finish schoolwork. Only Mina, Tzuyu and Jihyo remain there.

JH: "Hey, Mina.."

MN: "Yes?"

JH: "You study psychology, right?"

MN: "That's right, unnie."

JH: "Is it okay if I ask you a few things?"

MN: "Sure."

TY: "..."

JH: "Thanks. I just want to know more about my condition.."

TY: "..Can I listen too?"

JH: "Sure, Tzuyu. Come closer."

MN: "What would you like to know, unnie?"

JH: "I was thinking, the other me is still inside me, right?"

MN: "Yes."

JH: "How can I know if she's there?"

MN: "I'm not sure about it, but based on research, people with DID say that they could 'talk' to other personalities eventually."

JH: "When will she come out?"

MN: "It depends on you, her, or something external."

JH: "External?"

MN: "Something that forces her to return."

JH: "Oh, like a memory trigger?"

MN: "Yes."

JH: "..Is it possible for my condition to be cured?"

MN: "Yes, there are reports of people removing their old or new personalities too.."

JH: "So if the old me recovers.."

TY: "...?"

JH: "..Does that mean I'll disappear for good?"

MN: "..."

TY: (Unnie..)

MN: "..Yes."

JH: "..I thought so.."

TY: "But.. how likely is that to happen?"

MN: "I'd say depending on the "self's" will."

JH: "I see. I understand now.. Thanks."

MN: "..My shift is over. If you guys don't mind, I'll go ahead for now."

JH: "Sure."

TY: "Take care, unnie."

Mina packed up her belongings and went on her way. Jihyo and Tzuyu were left in the cafè.

JH: "I guess we haven't talked that much, Tzuyu. Were you close to me before?"

TY: "..Yes, we were."

JH: "..Can you tell me how we met each other?"

TY: "Okay.."

-Flashback Begin-

Several months ago in Myeongdong. The streets were busy with a lot of people walking around. It's been only a few days since Tzuyu and her mother landed in Korea. Because of her out of this world beauty, she's getting a lot of attention walking around.

TY: (..A lot of people are looking at me. I can't go around in peace..)

She can hear whispers from the crowd.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

"Quick, ask for her number."

"Is she a model?"

"She probably likes all the attention."

"I want to know her name. She's tall and gorgeous."

Tzuyu can hear them, guys getting interested with her, girls wanting to be like her while some saying negative things about her.

TY: (..I hate this. Why can't people mind their own.. It's just the same as in Taiwan..)

Suddenly, two guys approached her from the front.

B1: "Hey, pretty girl."

B2: "You're looking lonely. Are you lost?"

B1: "Do you want to go somewhere fun?"

One guy held her on the wrist.

TY: (Agh! He caught me before I could escape.)

B2: "Come, we'll take you to a nice place."

Suddenly, someone's shouting.

??: "Baaabe!"

Out of nowhere, Jihyo appeared.

JH: "Oh, babe! You were here all along, I thought I lost you!"

TY: (..What? Who is she? Why is she calling me babe?)

Jihyo clinged to Tzuyu.

JH: "Come on babe, let's go!"

B1: "Wha.. you're both..?"

Jihyo noticed one guy holding the girl.

JH: "B-babe, are these guys harrassing you? I know you have a black belt but please don't beat them up!"

B2: "D-did you say black belt!?"

B1: "L-let's leave! We have something to do."

The two men left.

JH: "Whew.. they left. Come on, babe!"

Jihyo dragged her to the park. Upon reaching the park, Jihyo let go of the girl's hand.

JH: "Ah, that felt great!"

TY: "..Who are you?"

JH: "Hmm? Oh you can call me Jihyo! And you are?"

TY: "..Tzuyu."

JH: "Tzuyu? That's an unusual name. You're not from around here, are you?"

TY: "..Why did you do that?"

JH: "Do what?"

TY: "..Saving me from those guys."

JH: "Oh, I shouldn't have? You're being harassed by those men. I won't just stand by and let bad things happen on my watch to good people."

TY: "..Good? Why do you say I'm good?.. Is it because of my appearance?"

JH: "Yeah you're really pretty. In fact, one of the most beautiful people I've seen.."

TY: "..I knew it."

JH: "..But being beautiful isn't everything, right?"

TY: "Huh?"

JH: "I know you're a good person. Anyone who looks around finding pet toys and treats are good people."

TY: "Y-you noticed?"

JH: "Yeah, why? Don't you have a dog?"

TY: "..I do."

JH: "I knew it! What did you name him?"

TY: "..Gucci."

JH: "Wow, that's a cute name! Can you show him to me next time?"

TY: "..Next time?"

JH: "Yeah! Here, I'll give you my number."

TY: "..Okay."

JH: "So, do you wanna go around? I'll help you out so you don't get harassed by people or get stalked on your own. I know some good places here for pets. I have one friend who has a cute dog too!"

TY: "Go around? You mean.."

JH: "I'll be your pretend girlfriend."

TY: "..Huh?"

JH: "That way, people won't come near you, okay?"

TY: "Umm, okay."

Tzuyu smiled.

JH: "You're smiling now. That's great! So, let's go?"

TY: "Okay.."

Jihyo grabbed Tzuyu by her hand.

TY: "..Thanks."

-Flashback End-

TY: "..and that's how we met."

JH: "..."

TY: "Huh?"

Jihyo was blushing.

JH: "Ah! I can't imagine that I did something like that! It's embarassing.."

TY: "It's okay, unnie."

JH: "Geez, so anyway, you have a dog?"

TY: "Yes."

JH: "Wow! Can I see him?"

TY: "..Sure, let's go to my room.."

Jihyo and Tzuyu went up the cafè. They reached Tzuyu's room.

TY: "We're here."

Upon opening the room, her dog, Gucci, was very happy to see Tzuyu. Tzuyu is able to smile again.

JH: "Wow, he's really cute."

TY: "Let's go in, unnie."

They both entered Tzuyu's room.

JH: "You have a very nice room."

They both sat down on the floor. Jihyo noticed pictures of Tzuyu and her dog around the room. She also noticed one particular picture on a frame by the bed table.

JH: (Oh, that's me and her. I guess we were close.)

Suddenly, Gucci hopped on Jihyo's lap.

JH: "Ah! G-Gucci?"

TY: "He remembers you unnie. Gucci has good memory. Try playing with him."

JH: "Umm, okay."

Jihyo played with Gucci. He was very friendly, as if they know each other for a long time, despite her only seeing the dog for the first time.

JH: "He's very adorable, Tzuyu."

All of a sudden, Jihyo was backhugged by Tzuyu as she rested her head on Jihyo's back.

JH: "Ah! T-Tzuyu!?"

TY: "..I'm sorry, unnie. Can I.. stay like this for a bit?"

JH: "Umm, okay.."

A few minutes passed in silence. Jihyo played with Gucci but was distracted by Tzuyu's hug.

JH: "Tzuyu.."

TY: "Unnie?"

JH: "..Do you miss the other me?"

TY: "..I do."

JH: "..You're very honest."

TY: "..I'm bad at lying, unnie."

JH: "..Sorry if I'm not.. my other self."

TY: "..It's okay.."

JH: "Tzuyu, I have a question.. What do you like about the other me?"

TY: "..A lot of things."

JH: "Like?"

TY: "..You're very caring, saw me more than just a pretty face, and more."

JH: "I see..Thanks."

TY: "No, unnie. I should be the one thanking you.."

JH: "..Huh?"

TY: "..It's getting late, unnie."

JH: "Yeah."

Tzuyu released her backhug.

JH: "I guess Sana is pretty late today.. I'll head home for now."

TY: "Take care of yourself, unnie."

JH: "Thanks. See you."

Jihyo took her bag and left.

TY: "One day, Jihyo-unnie.. one of these days.."

Elsewhere, Mina is currently at the entertainment district in Seoul.

MN: (Let's see.. It should be around here. Oh, here.)

Mina entered a bar. Not so many people were there. She took a seat at the bar stool in the corner. The bartender approached her.

B: "What would you like miss?"

MN: "Umm, do you have some tea here?"

B: "Haha! I like you."  
The bartender handed her a menu.

MN: "..I'll have Oolong tea, please."

B: "Alright."

After a minute.

B: "Here ya go."

MN: "..Thank you."

Mina took a sip of her tea. She took a look at her watch as if she's waiting for someone's arrival. A few more minutes passed. She looked at the entrance every time she heard the bell make a noise. Mina decided to just patiently wait for that person. After four minutes, and some people entering the bar, one person finally approached her. She took a sip and spoke.

MN: "..You're late, Jeongyeon-unnie."

JY: "..Hey, Mina.."

MN: "Take a seat, unnie."

Jeongyeon sat down beside Mina's stool. The bartender walked towards them.

B: "What can I getcha?"

JY: "..Give me something hard."

B: "Alright."

MN: "So, there's really something wrong.. I can tell you haven't gone to school.."

JY: "..Yeah."

MN: "I went here just as you messaged me. But why meet up all the way here?"

JY: "..."

The bartender gave Jeongyeon her glass.

MN: "..Go drink up, unnie. I'll listen."

Jeongyeon finished her cup in one go.

JY: "More please."

B: "Alright."

MN: "..."

Jeongyeon downed the whole cup again.

MN: "..."

JY: "..Can I ask for the whole bottle?"

B: "Sure missy, drink it all away."

MN: "..."

Jeongyeon got the bottle, but did not pour on her cup. After a minute of silence.

JY: "..Nayeon broke up with me."

MN: "..Eh?.. I..I'm.."

JY: "Sorry for dragging you into this.."

MN: "N-no. It's alright."

JY: "..."

MN: "..Umm, why talk to me about it though?"

JY: "..I don't know. You're the only person that came to my mind."

MN: "..Would you like to talk about it now?"

Jeongyeon drank her wine.

JY: "..Yeah."

Jeongyeon poured on her cup again.

JY: "I told you before right? She went to Bucheon.."

MN: "..Yes."

JY: "She discovered a lot of things there."

MN: "..Like?"

JY: "..Jihyo was in love with her."

MN: "Eh!? H-how?"

Jeongyeon started explaining about the book and the bag.

MN: "..I see. But, how did it lead to your break up?"

Jeongyeon continued drinking.

JY: "We found a map inside the bag.. and it lead us to something we did in the past.."

MN: "..What was it?"

JY: "Something like a time-capsule.. We made promises we had to do in ten years.."

Jeongyeon showed Mina her letter with the bucket list.

MN: "..I see. So, Jihyo-unnie..?"

JY: "..Jihyo wanted to become the ideal person to Nayeon.. the way Jihyo was to us, is all because of Nayeon.. a leader.. a good photographer.. everything.. she did it all for her.. but.."

Jeongyeon started tearing up. Mina put her hand on Jeongyeon's back.

JY: "Nayeon did not notice her all that time.. until we saw Jihyo's note, her photos, and Jihyo's composition.."

MN: "Unnie.."

JY: "That's why, she decided to break up with me.. she felt that it was unfair.."

MN: "..Unfair?"

JY: "..Unfair that she only had her eyes on me, despite all of Jihyo's efforts, she still supported Nayeon's feelings for me.."

MN: "..She's always been very sacrificing to all of us.."

JY: "..I do care for Jihyo too. She's like a little sister to me.."

MN: "..But it's unfair to you, right?"

JY: "If that's what can bring Jihyo back to us, wouldn't it be the right thing?"

MN: "..Be honest, unnie.."

JY: "..Huh?"

MN: "..You don't like it, right?.. To just break up with Nayeon-unnie."

JY: "..."

MN: "You don't show it.. but.."

Mina took Jeongyeon's cup and drank.

MN: "..You really love Nayeon-unnie a lot.."

JY: "..Yeah.."

MN: "..Say it loudly."

JY: ".. I love Nayeon.. I love that idiot.. I love her so much that it hurts!"

Jeongyeon started crying.

MN: "You're crying now.. because you love her."

Jeongyeon is letting out all her tears and frustration to Mina. She knows she loves Nayeon, but she also wants Jihyo to return. Yet, she can't have both. Jeongyeon cried for awhile with Mina just hugging her. She can feel Jeongyeon's pain that she bottled up all this time.

MN: "Unnie, crying is not a weakness.. It's a sign that that you're brave enough to show how you really feel. You're crying right now and that will only make you stronger from today.. I'm very proud of you to be able to do these things."

JY: "..."

MN: "..."

JY: "..I'm tired.."

Meanwhile, Jihyo is walking to her apartment.

JH: (..Why did Tzuyu do that? Was she.. was she in love with my other self?)

The cold wind blows on Jihyo.

JH: (It feels very lonely walking on my own like this. I'm used to Sana being around me.. *sigh* I hope she's okay.)

Jihyo was too bothered about not being with Sana. Shd decided to call her. After a few rings, Sana picked up.

JH: "Sana? How are you? Are you going home already?"

SN: "..H-hi Jihyo. I'm okay. I'm on my way home. About ten minutes.. or twenty."

JH: "..Where are you exactly?"

SN: "..Huh?"

JH: "I said where are you? I'm going to where you are right now."

SN: "Jihyo.."

Sana smiled.

SN: "I'm.. at the intersection in front of the tea house right now.."

JH: "Wait for me there."

SN: "Sure.. Thanks."

In a few minutes, Jihyo arrived at Sana's location. As she turned into the corner, Sana saw her. She felt much better than earlier, but she is hiding her face from Jihyo.

JH: "..Is something wrong?"

Jihyo looked closer and noticed Sana's eyes were sore, as if she cried a lot.

JH: "..Did you cry?"

SN: "Just some dust.. Ehehe."

JH: "..Who made you cry.."

SN: "It's nothing, Jihyo.."

JH: "I said.. who made you cry?"

SN: "Don't worry about it, Ji-"

JH: "SANA! WHO MADE YOU CRY!? TELL ME!"

Sana hugged Jihyo tightly.

SN: "Please.. No more.. let's go home.."

JH: "..Don't make me worry.."

SN: "Sorry.."

The two of them made their way to Jihyo's apartment. Jihyo held on Sana's hand tightly. She just wanted to make sure Sana felt safe, to be at peace. Sana herself found her answer. She loves Jihyo, no matter what. A different personality or not, she doesn't care about it anymore. Meanwhile back at the bar, Mina paid for their bill and are about to leave. Jeongyeon was really drunk.

MN: "..Let's go now, unnie."

JY: "..No..I'm not..going home.."

MN: "..."

Mina started to carry Jeongyeon on her shoulders and they started walking out of the bar.

MN: "..You're pretty heavy, unnie."

JY: "..I'm..not.."

MN: "..You need to rest, okay?"

The two of them took the bus, and arrived at where they'll need to split up.

MN: "We're here, unnie.. Can you walk on your own now?"

JY: "..."

MN: "Unnie?"

JY: "..Don't leave me today.."

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "..I don't know.. if I can handle being alone today.."

MN: "..I know it's hard for you.."

JY: "..Can I.. Can I stay at your place tonight?.."

MN: "..Okay."

Elsewhere, Jihyo and Sana arrived at their place.

JH: "We're here.. Go get changed now, Sana."

They were both quiet. Sana took her change of clothes and went inside the bathroom. After she got out, Jihyo got changed in the bathroom as well. Sana laid down on the bed. Soon, Jihyo got out as well and turned off the lights, then got on the bed too. Jihyo soon spoke to Sana.

JH: "..Sana, I don't know what happened, but if it's something that you don't want to talk about right now, it's okay.."

SN: "..."

JH: "..Let's rest. Sorry if I shouted on you awhile ago.."

Jihyo laid on the bed facing opposite of Sana's side. They were both quiet. Jihyo is still unable to sleep. She's really thinking about what made Sana cry. Then, she suddenly felt Sana's hand back-hugging her on her belly.

JH: "..S-Sana?"

SN: "..Can we.. stay like this for a bit?"

JH: "..Okay."

SN: "..Thank you.."

Sana hugged Jihyo even more tightly. The following day, Jihyo woke up. She realized that she fell asleep right after she felt Sana's warm hug. However, she smelled something was burning.

JH: "..Huh!?"

She looked behind her, and noticed Sana was 'cooking'.

JH: "Sana!?"

SN: "Ah! Good morning Jihyo~!"

JH: "W-w-w-why does it smell!?"

SN: "Umm, I'm cooking breakfast~"

JH: "But it's BURNING!"

SN: "Ah.. I might have seared it a little. Ehehe~"

JH: "You call that a little!? TURN IT OFF!"

SN: "Hehe. Sorry~"

Jihyo turned the stove off. But instead of getting angry, she smiled.

JH: "Alright, let's eat then."

SN: "Ah, b-but it's burnt!"

JH: "So? You made it for me, so I'll eat it."

SN: "Jihyo.."

Sana had a big smile on her face.

SN: "Okay!"

They both had their breakfast.

JH: (I'm glad that Sana is happy and smiling again. That's all that matters.)

Meanwhile, at Mina's apartment.

JY: "..?"

Jeongyeon looked to her side and saw Mina sleeping.

JY: "M-Mina?"

MN: "..Mmm..hmm?"

JY: "Ah..S-sorry."

MN: "..Morning.."

JY: "G-good morning.."

MN: "..Sorry I studied when we got home. I didn't get to sleep that much."  
Jeongyeon sat up.

JY: "Ah, n-no it's my fault. Sorry. Umm, w-why am I here at your place?"

MN: "Eh? You said you wanted to stay here today."

JY: "I did!?"

MN: "Yes."

JY: "Oh God.. I can't remember."

MN: "Umm, you were pretty drunk."

JY: "This is embarassing. Sorry, Mina.."  
MN: "It's okay."

JY: "..I owe you a lot. How can I repay you?"

MN: "Hmm.. Go to school today."

JY: "Huh?"

MN: "I want you go to go school today. That's how you repay me."

JY: "..Alright. Thanks, Mina.. then I'll go home to get my stuff."

MN: "See you later then, unnie."

Jeongyeon went on her way to her home. She definitely feels better now that she let everything out. Back at Jihyo's place. The two were done getting ready for school.

SN: "I'm glad that we'll walk together to school today!"

JH: "Shall we get going then?"

SN: "Yes~!"

Sana and Jihyo left the apartment. They walked together heading to university.

JH: "So, will you practice again later?"

SN: "Yeah! I'll show you I can do better than yesterday!"

JH: "Looking forward to it."

SN: "Oh, by the way Jihyo, here!"

Sana handed to Jihyo her notebook.

JH: "Oh, this is..?"

SN: "I found it, ehehe~ I hope that'll help you out!"

JH: "Thanks, Sana!"

They eventually arrived at the university. However, they accidentally met someone that Sana least wanted to see right now.

JH: "Oh, Nayeon! I didn't see you yesterday."

SN: "..."

NY: "Oh, y-yeah. I was actually not feeling well yesterday so I skipped school."

JH: "Are you sure you're okay now?"

NY: "Yeah! Don't worry, Jihyo."

SN: "..Ah! Jihyo, first period is about to start soon. Let's hurry!"

JH: "Oh shoot! Gotta run. We'll see you later, Nayeon!"

Jihyo and Sana hurried to their building.

NY: (So, I guess Sana hasn't told Jihyo about anything yet. That's good for me.)

Somebody approached Nayeon from behind.

??: "Unnie."

NY: "Ah!"

Nayeon turned around, and it was also the person she least wanted to see.

NY: "T-Tzuyu!"

TY: "I hope you're not forgetting about your promise today."

NY: "R-right. I'll also wait for your answers.."

TY: "I keep my promises, unnie. I'll see you later after school."

Tzuyu left.

NY: "..This is going to be a long day.."

Nayeon went on her way to her first class. It's already second period, and Jihyo's third period professor was absent. After that was her lunch break so she has plenty of time.

JH: (I have lots of time. I guess I could just chill at the SSC room for the meantine.)

Jihyo went to the SSC room. As expected, nobody was there.

JH: (Let's see, keys.. here. Alright let's go in.)

Jihyo entered the SSC room. Everything was neat.

JH: (I guess Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon really do a good job. Okay, time to study first.)

Jihyo spent her time studying. After around 40 minutes, she heard footsteps coming closer.

JH: "Who's there?"

Jeongyeon entered the room.

JY: "Oh, Jihyo."

JH: "Oh, it's you Jeongyeon. How are you?"

JY: "Y-yeah. I'm much better now."

JH: "Much better now? Did something happen?"

JY: "Ah, no. Nothing. (I guess she doesn't know I was absent.)

JH: "Okay."

JY: "..How's your daily routine?"

JH: "Getting used to it. Strangely enough it's like I can understand these things even though I can't really remember."

JY: "How about your recital?"

JH: "Oh, yeah. I'm still not sure how I'll do it. But I'm glad Sana found this notebook."

Jeongyeon saw Jihyo raise the notebook that haunted her.

JY: "Ah!"

JH: "Huh?"

JY: "Oh, n-nothing. So.. what about that notebook?"

JH: "There's a composition here that my other self made. I'll look into it later and it might help me on the recital."

JY: (So, Sana talked to Nayeon, but Sana didn't tell Jihyo about meeting her. Does that mean.. Sana knows about the truth too? I need to talk to her..) "Good luck with that Jihyo. By the way, we'll need to make rounds tomorrow to check on the preparations of each department."

JH: "Oh, what for?"

JY: "The festival. We need to make sure everyone is following our guidelines. Don't worry we'll be excused on class activities for the next two days."

JH: "I see. Then that's a real lifesaver I don't need to study too much."

JY: "Err, yeah right."

They both continued doing what they have to for class while talking about their agenda for the festival. Jihyo's day continued normally. All seem to be normal for her, but her friends are concerned of several things and it all revolves around her. The time is now at 3pm.

JH: (I guess I'm pretty much done with school for now, and we'll be busy with preparations tomorrow. Time to go watch Sana.)

Jihyo went to the dance hall. There she saw Sana working hard herself. She's amazed on Sana's finesse and emotion.

JH: (She's like a piece of art..)

After the song, Sana saw her already watching.

SN: "Ah! Jihyo! Thanks for coming!"

JH: "Hey, Sana. Momo's not with you?"

SN: "She said she needs to do something so I'll practice on my own today."

JH: "I see. Work hard then. I'll be here watching."

Sana continued dancing. Jihyo observed her. At first she just admired her. However, after a few runs, she felt something was off.

JH: (Is she distracted?)

After Sana's performance.

JH: "Sana, is everything okay?"

SN: "Eh? Why?"

JH: "There's something on your mind. You're not in focus."

SN: "..."

Meanwhile, Nayeon was also done with her classes. Upon exiting her building, she saw her former lover waiting for her.

JY: "..Hey.."

NY: "..."

JY: "Sorry, I just want to speak up ever since you broke up with me too.. Can we go talk?

NY: "..Okay."

JY: "Thanks.."

They both went to the corner of the building where nobody stays.

NY: "..So?"

JY: "I just want to tell you that even of it was just for short, I loved you."

NY: "..Thanks."

JY: "But that is also why I'll do this.."

NY: "W-what are young doing!?"

Jeongyeon suddenly kissed her and after a few seconds, Nayeon pushed her off.

NY: "S-stop! W-what do you think you're doing!?"

JY: "Kissing you."

Jeongyeon pushed herself for another kiss. Nayeon tried to fight back, but Jeongyeon was stronger than her. Nayeon's body gave up and just let Jeongyeon release her eventually.

JY: "..You don't like it?"

NY: "..I don't know.."

JY: "I understand."

Jeongyeon let go of her. Nayeon regained her composure.

JY: "I guess I really just love an idiot."

NY: "..If that's all then I'll be going now."

JY: "..No."

NY: "Huh?"

JY: "I'll win you back, Nayeon."

Jeongyeon left. Nayeon was completely shocked on Jeongyeon's actions. She felt different about it.

NY: (..Come to think of it, that was our first kiss.. Even though we dated, she hasn't brought up kissing before. But why.. why do I feel that.. I want more?.. I don't understand.)

??: "Hooo.. you broke up?"

NY: "Ah! Who-"

She turned around and saw Momo.

NY: "W-wait. Have you heard everything?"

MM: "Yup, weird though that you 'liked' getting forced. Didn't know you had that in you hehe."

NY: "N-no, I didn't like it! She was just stronger than me.."

MM: "Yeah okay."

NY: "..Can you not tell the others?"

MM: "Eh? Why?"

NY: "Please, Momo."

MM: "Hmm.. Okay."

NY: "But why are you here?"

MM: "Just passing by."

NY: "..Okay. I'll get going now.."

Nayeon left and went elsewhere.

MM: "They're all dishonest about themselves.."

Back at the dance hall.

SN: "..Is it okay to tell you?"

JH: "Of course, Sana. I'm always willing to listen."

Jihyo noticed Sana changed expressions. She's looking very serious about this.

JH: (Is this about yesterday?)

SN: "Okay.. but can we do that while walking home?"

JH: "Huh? Why? Are you feeling fine?"

SN: "Yeah it's just that I don't want anyone to see us.. I want to talk about this only with you.."

JH: "..Alright. So, would you like to go now?"

SN: "Okay. Thanks, Jihyo."

They both packed up and went on their way to Jihyo's place. Meanwhile at the cafè, Jeongyeon entered.

JY: "..Ugh."

MN: "Are you okay, unnie?"

JY: "I'M AN IDIOT!"

MN: "Umm, please calm down you'll disturb other customers."

JY: "..S-sorry."

MN: "Have a seat here by the stools.. So, what's wrong?"

JY: "..I did something stupid."

MN: "Eh? What happened?"

JY: "..I kissed Nayeon by force."

MN: "..Why did you do that?"

JY: "I don't know.. At first I just wanted to say to her that I still love her.."

MN: "..I see."

JY: "I did tell her too that I want to win her back.. Is there anything wrong with that?"

MN: "..No, unnie. You're just being honest to yourself."

JY: "I guess.. this is what I really want, but I still want Jihyo to return."

MN: "It's going to be tough, unnie.."

JY: "Oh, I just remembered. I talked to Jihyo earlier. She has the notebook Nayeon showed me.."

MN: "Eh? How did she get it?"

JY: "Sana gave it to her. But basing it on our talk, she didn't tell Jihyo that she got it from Nayeon.."

MN: "So Sana is involved now too.."

JY: "I need to talk to her.."

MN: "..This is really ironic.."

JY: "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

MN: "It just feels that the person who brought us all together.. might also be person who will make us all fall apart.."

JY: "..."

Elsewhere, just two blocks away from school. Nayeon turned to the corner.

NY: "Sorry, I got caught up in something.. Did you wait long?"

TY: "I'm fine. I just want to know the truth."

NY: "Alright.. Then let's go to my home. I'll show you everything.."

Meanwhile, Jihyo and Sana are walking back home.

JH: "So, Sana. You can tell it to me now. Nobody will see us.."

SN: "Yes.. this is all about your past self.."

JH: "Huh? What do you mean?"

SN: "Nayeonie and Jeongyeon-unnie both tried to find ways to bring back your old self.."

JH: "..."

SN: "I didn't like it.."

JH: "..Why?"

SN: "You're still Jihyo.."

JH: "..Maybe I'm not."

SN: "Nayeonie went to Bucheon.. and found that notebook."

JH: "How did it end up there?"

SN: "It was found inside your car."

JH: "I see.."

SN: "Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier.."

JH: "It's alright, but.."

SN: "Hmm?"

JH: "Why did you cry yesterday?"

SN: "..."

JH: "Sana, don't worry about the details.. I'll be strong for you.."

SN: "..I hope you don't give me a cold shoulder after this.."

JH: "I won't.."

SN: "..Nayeon discovered a lot about your past self.."

JH: "..Like what?"

SN: "You were.. in love with her for the past 10 years.."

JH: "W-what!?"

SN: "It's hard to explain.. there were signs."

JH: "..Like?"

SN: "You kept a lot of photos of her.. You also held promises in a time-capsule for 10 years that you lived your life to be noticed by Nayeon.. but she was unable to see everything you did.. She fell in love with Jeongyeon instead.."

JH: "I..I see."

SN: "The saddest part.. was that you supported Nayeon's love life.. When they became a couple, that's when everything began.."

JH: "..Everything?"

SN: "You hid your depression from everyone.. and.."

JH: "The accident happened.. and I'm here now.."

SN: "..Yes.."

JH: "I.."

SN: "I'm sorry Jihyo.."

Sana began crying.

JH: "Don't cry, Sana.. I do understand everything.. but there are some things that are clear now.."

SN: "..What do you mean?"

JH: "I'm a different individual. My past self loving Nayeon doesn't mean I have to love her too right?"

SN: "B-but-"

JH: "No, Sana. Don't worry about that. I haven't seen Nayeon as somebody I want to fall in love with.. Besides, isn't she with Jeongyeon?"

SN: "..Nayeonie broke up with her.. because she wants you to return.."

JH: "W-what? So, Jeongyeon wasn't fine because of.."

SN: "Yes.. and I feel very sorry for Jeongyeon-unnie.."

JH: "..I want to talk to them.."

SN: "Ah. N-no, please don't go to Nayeonie!"

JH: "But it feels wrong..them breaking up just for the other me to return.. Don't you want me to return too Sana?"

SN: "I do but..you will.."

JH: "Yeah.. I will disappear.. I'm afraid about it too.. but I'm not real anyway.."

SN: "DON'T SAY THAT! You're real! You're here! You're still Jihyo! I.. I'm afraid of losing you.."

JH: "..Sorry, Sana.."

They arrived at the apartment. Both were quiet. Jihyo sat at her desk.

JH: "Sana, I promise you.. I won't leave your side. I'm not required to fall in love with Nayeon like my other self.."

SN: "..I'm sorry for shouting too, Jihyo.."

It was quiet, Jihyo wanted to say something she always wanted to Sana.. but she doesn't know how to say it. She looked at her stuff. She saw the notebook from the car and looked at it. Eventually, she had the courage to speak.

JH: "Sana, I was your best friend, right?"

SN: "Yes.."

JH: "Does that mean.. I'm also.. not required to be.. just a best friend?"

SN: "W-what do you mean?"

Soon, Jihyo flipped at the back page. Upon reading, something strange happened.

JH: "AHH!"

Jihyo fell from her seat.

SN: "J-Jihyo! Are you okay!?"

JH: "..W-where am I? Sana?"

Sana saw the back of the notebook, realized what happened, and tears started to fall in her eyes.

JH: "Why are you crying? What's going on? And why are we in my apartment?"

Sana was out of words. It's her. This is how she speaks. She couldn't control her tears from falling. Is she happy? Is she sad?

JH: "I don't know what's going on, but don't cry Sana. I'm here for you!"

Immediately, Sana hugged Jihyo so tightly.

JH: "S-Sana? Can't..breathe.."

SN: "..Welcome back.. Jihyo.."

JH: "What are you talking about? Huh? Wait why do I have short hair!?"

SN: "Jihyo.."

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "I'll tell you everything I know.."

Sana was supposed to be happy that Jihyo is back, however she felt an ache in her heart. She wanted to know what happened to the other Jihyo. It's not that she didn't want the old Jihyo to come back, but she loves both of them. She's afraid of what may happen now that she's back.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing piece of the puzzle in uncovering the events of Jihyo's accident.

Meanwhile, Nayeon and Tzuyu also arrived at the former's house.

NY: "Come in. It's in my room."

TY: "Okay."

They both entered Nayeon's room. She picked up the red bag and handed it over to Tzuyu.

NY: "Have a look inside now.."

Tzuyu opened it and saw all of the photos.

TY: "W-what.. why?"

NY: "Jihyo has been keeping these. She has always been in love with me.. she never posted those but kept them for herself."

TY: "..."

NY: "Jeongyeon and I also found this. It's from a time-capsule we made several years ago. We both forgot about these but.."

Nayeon started feeling emotional again.

NY: "Jihyo lived the past ten years to live up in being an ideal partner for me.. but I never looked at her. She even supported my love for Jeongyeon.."

TY: "..."

NY: "This is why everything is my fault.. and I'll fix everything too.."

TY: "..What will you do?"

NY: "I already broke up with Jeongyeon, because I want to confess to Jihyo. I'm sure you know how a 'switch' works, right? You've read it at the library.."

TY: "..Do you really love Jihyo-unnie?"

NY: "Huh? Yeah I do.. That's why I'm doing this.."

TY: "I think you're only doing this because of guilt.."

NY: "You don't understand, Tzuyu.. I realized that I should've given her more attention and care.."

TY: "You think she'll be back if you confess?"

NY: "Yes."

TY: "You don't understand."

NY: "What are you talking about?"

TY: "The reason why she won't return is you. She wants to forget her feelings for you."

NY: "That's not true. If she's able to see that I understand now how she feels, then she will return and stay with us!"

TY: "I guess we just need to find out then."

NY: "Wait, Tzuyu.."

TY: "..."

NY: "I held on my promise. Now it's your turn. Why are you so eager to look into Jihyo's condition right now?"

TY: "..Unnie."

NY: "..?"

TY: "I was with Jihyo-unnie before the accident.."

Tzuyu's statement put Nayeon into a state of shock.

NY: "Y-you mean.."

TY: "Yes. I was with her when she watched Moonchild's Sunlight on that evening."

NY: "..Why didn't you tell us?"

TY: "I didn't have to. Because I wanted to also know why unnie was in a state of depression."

NY: "Tzuyu, don't tell me you're.."

TY: "..Yes, I love Jihyo-unnie."

NY: "B-but how did you end up watching the movie together?"

TY: "..She stayed at my place the day before."

NY: "..What?.."

-Flashback Begin-

The day before the accident. It was already closing time for the cafè.

MN: "I'll be leaving now, Tzuyu. See you."

TY: "Goodbye."

Mina left the cafè and Tzuyu was turning off the lights. Suddenly she noticed a car stopping outside just in front of the university. The driver got out of the car and stared at the gates.

TY: (..Is that..Jihyo-unnie?)

Tzuyu went outside to check on her.

TY: "..Unnie?"

Jihyo turned around slowly.

JH: "..Oh..Tzuyu.. How are you?"

TY: "I'm okay. Umm, what brings you here?"

JH: "..Nothing.. I.. don't know."

TY: "..Are you okay?"

JH: "Hey.."

TY: "..Yes?"

JH: "Can I.. stay with you tonight?.."

Tzuyu was surprised to hear this.

TY: "..Okay."

They both went to Tzuyu's room. Gucci was there already sleeping.

TY: "Umm, sorry unnie. I wasn't able to prepare. We.. can both sleep on the bed."

JH: "..Yeah.."

Tzuyu turned off the lights and the two of them laid on the bed.

TY: "..Goodnight, unnie."

JH: "..."

Tzuyu tried to sleep, but she couldn't because she was laying on the same bed with the person she has fallen for. She wanted to just look at her. After a few minutes, she faced towards Jihyo and noticed she was still not asleep. She was only staring at the ceiling.

JH: "..."

TY: "Unnie, is everything okay?"

JH: "..Tzuyu.. do you know.. what's worse than death?.."

TY: "W-what are you talking about, unnie?.."

JH: "..It's to be forgotten.. You're still alive.. but not one person remembers you.. unlike.. when you die, people actually remember you.."

TY: "..."

JH: "..Maybe.. I'm better off.. gone.."

TY: "..Don't say that, unnie.."

JH: "..But what if.. the one that matters to you.. forgets about you? What would you do.. when you lose what matters most?"

TY: "..I don't know.. because I don't want to.. I don't want to lose you, unnie."

Tzuyu went on top of Jihyo and gave her a passionate kiss. She could not handle it anymore; to see her beloved person be in a state of losing herself. She wanted her to calm down and feel loved. She wanted Jihyo to feel that she has loved her all this time.

TY: "I love you.."

Tzuyu continued to kiss her. She started caressing Jihyo and make her feel she wants her. Jihyo felt her hand's movement, her lips being locked on someone's, but she was like a lifeless doll. She did not reciprocate. Tzuyu just wanted to make Jihyo feel good. To be loved. Tzuyu stopped and hugged Jihyo in her arms, as they both laid on bed.

JH: "..Sorry, Tzuyu.. I.. I'm lost."

TY: "No, unnie. It's okay.. I'll stay with you. You're mine.. and I'm yours. I won't let anyone harm you.. You've done so much for me, I won't let people get in the way.."

The following day, Tzuyu woke up with Jihyo still in her arms sleeping. She's happy that she confessed to her and she's comfortably laying in her arms. Jihyo also woke up from her movement.

TY: "Good morning, Jihyo-unnie."

JH: "..."

TY: "..Let's skip school today, unnie."

Tzuyu took Jihyo on a date. Despite not speaking so much, Jihyo went along with Tzuyu's plans for their day out. They drove to the closest mall and had lunch. Jihyo did not eat much. Afterwards, they visited a dog cafè. At this time, Jihyo started to respond a bit to the dogs. They wrapped up by watching the new romance movie that came out. Tzuyu made sure to hold Jihyo's hands during the movie. She looked at her time to time and noticed that Jihyo started tearing up. They didn't really talk much for the day, but she felt that Jihyo is reacting now. They both went back to the car.

TY: "Umm, please wait for me unnie. I need to get something first."

Tyuzu went back to the mall to get a surprise she prepared earlier; a bouquet. She went back and hurried to Jihyo again. However, Jihyo's car was nowhere to be seen. She left.

-Flashback End-

NY: "..I can't believe it.."

TY: "..That's all there is to it, unnie. But thank you for letting me know about why Jihyo-unnie got her condition."

NY: "..You really did all that.. to Jihyo?"

TY: "..Because I love her. It's something you could never do.."

Nayeon is shaking.

NY: "SHUT UP! Jihyo would never fall for you!"

TY: "I'll bring her back, and I'll make her forget that she loved someone selfish like you.."

NY: "Do you hear yourself, Tzuyu!? Don't force her to be with you!"

TY: "You're the reason she won't return to us."

NY: "No.. because the only way she'll come back is through me.. I.. I love her!"

TY: "..We're done talking, unnie."

NY: "..But this ain't over, Tzuyu.. I'll bring her back.. and I won't let you have her."

TY: "Goodluck. You'll need it.."

Tzuyu left Nayeon's room and house.


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comeback of the original. The life that happened when the real one went back.

NY: (..To think that Jihyo.. was with Tzuyu before the accident. She's equally to blame.. right? Or is what she doing.. really going to help Jihyo? No.. I.. I know Jihyo will return because of me..)

Back at Jihyo and Sana.

JH: "So Sana.. let me ask you again what I understand."

Sana nodded.

JH: "I had a car crash, and ended up in the hospital. However, all this time a different me has been conscious?"

SN: "Yes."

JH: "She was also responsible for cutting my hair, and doing my daily tasks at school?"

SN: "..Yes."

JH: "I have a question though.."

SN: "..?"

JH: "Why did I end up in a car crash?"

SN: "(..Eh? She can't remember? So.. she doesn't remember Nayeon and Jeongyeon's relationship?)

JH: "..Sorry, my memory it still fuzzy."

SN: "Umm, it's alright Jihyo. Let's take time to understand everything."

JH: "Thanks."

SN: (I.. I better not tell her. It might make her recall it and affect her again.. But.. what of the other Jihyo? What happened to her? I hope she's okay.. and what did she say?)

Sana tried to recall what Jihyo said earlier but she couldn't. Everything happened in an instant.

JH: "By the way, Sana. Does everyone know what happened to me?"

SN: "Umm, yeah."

JH: "I see. So we better tell them that I'm now back."

SN: "Ah. Y-yeah!"

JH: "Are they at the cafè?"

SN: "I'm not sure. Maybe some of them. W-wait I'll call Minari."

Sana dialled Mina's number.

MN: "..Hello?"

SN: "H-hi, Mina! How are you?"

MN: "I'm doing fine. Why did you call?"

SN: "Ah, I just want to know who's at the cafè right now."

MN: "Right now it's just me and Jeongyeon. Dahyun and Chaeyoung passed by but they already left."

SN: (J-Jeongyeon!?) "Oh! Okay."

MN: "Are you looking for someone?"

SN: "Ah.. Umm, is it okay if me and Jihyo will go there? We're at her apartment."

MN: "Sure. See you Sana-chan."

SN: "Thanks! See you."

Sana dropped the call.

SN: (I want to talk to Jeongyeon-unnie. Good thing Nayeonie isn't there too..)

JH: "So.. what did Mina say?"

SN: "Ah, Minari and Jeongyeon-unnie are there right now. Would you like to go see them?"

JH: "Yeah! Let's go."

The two of them headed their way to the cafè. Meanwhile over at the cafè.

JY: "You were talking with Sana?

MN: "Yes, unnie."

JY: "Why did she call?"

MN: "I'm not sure. But they are on their way here."

JY: (Good timing. I guess I can ask her about what she knows.) "Alright."

Sana and Jihyo are heading to the cafè.

SN: "..."

JH: "You've been kind of quiet, Sana. Are you fine?"

SN: "Y-yeah.."

JH: "You're probably shocked.. To be honest with you, it's just the same for me. I still can't believe I've been living as a different person recently.."

SN: "Y-yeah. I'm surprised too."

JH: "So.. what kind of person is this other me?"

SN: "Well, she's really straightforward."

JH: "Like?"

SN: "She talks really casually. And has this feel of being a girl crush. She's cool too."

JH: "..I see. Does she treat you well?

SN: "Yeah! She doesn't show it like you, but she's also very caring."

JH: "That's a relief. I was worried that I might be hurting you."

SN: "Yeah.. she's really a lot like you too."

JH: "..That's good then. It feels strange though."

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "It's like there's this side of me that I do not know.. And that person feels like she's still inside me too.."

SN: "L-like, you feel her?"

JH: "Yeah, kind of.."

SN: (So.. she's not gone? W-why do I feel relieved?)

JH: "Can you tell me more about her next time?"

SN: "Sure. I'd love to."

JH: "We're pretty close to the cafè."

SN: "Yeah." (I hope Nayeon-unnie doesn't show up. But if she knows Jeongyeon-unnie is here.. I guess she won't.)

They arrived at the cafè.

SN: "Ah, g-good evening!"

MN: "Nice to see you two. Have a seat."

JY: (It's Sana. She looks nervous?)

Sana and Jihyo sat by the stools along with Jeongyeon. By the time they sat down, the door's bells made a sound and saw another friend of theirs.

SN: "Ah, Tzuyu! Good timing. Come join us."

TY: "Hi, Sana-unnie. Sure."

JH: "Come sit beside me, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu sat down beside Jihyo.

MN: "Would you like some coffee, Jihyo?"

JH: "Sure. Same old blend please."

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "Huh?"

TY: "..?"

JH: "Ah, yeah.. right."

SN: "Umm, so the reason we came back here is that.. she's back."

JY: "Y-you mean.."

Jihyo smiled.

JH: "Yes, it's me. I'm back."

JY: "WHAAAAAT!?"

MN: "..Umm, unnie. Please keep it down."

JY: "S-sorry."

JH: "Sorry if I surprised you. Huh, w-what?

Tzuyu suddenly hugged her.

JH: "T-Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu started tearing up and smiled.

TY: "Welcome back, unnie."

JH: "I'm not used to this. You're usually not affectionate. I guess I've been missed. Thank you."

MN: "Welcome back, unnie."

JH: "Thanks, Mina."

JY: (B-but how did she return?.. Does Sana know?)

Sana saw everybody was smiling upon hearing the news. However, she felt a void in her heart. She's happy, but can't help to feel sad at the same time that Jihyo's other side is being left out. She also liked everybody, but now that Jihyo is back, it's like nobody remembers her.

JH: "So, yeah. Can you tell me what has been going on in the council Jeong?"

JY: "Yeah, sure. Umm, let's talk over there."

JH: "Alright."

The two sat at their usual place to discuss some matters for school. Tzuyu and Sana remained by the stools at the counter with Mina.

TY: "Sana-unnie."

SN: "Hmm?"

TY: "How did Jihyo-unnie return?"

SN: "I..I don't really know. It just happened."

MN: "..Something must have triggered it. Usually a memory or item from the past. Sometimes, events could also affect it.."

SN: "Minari, I have a question.."

MN: "Hmm?"

SN: "Is the other Jihyo.. gone?"

MN: "..I don't think so. People with DID can't remove a new personality easily.."

SN: "I see. So there's a possibility she'd return again?"

MN: "Yes."

TY: "But how can she get back to normal?"

MN: "We can only help her with that."

SN: "..I'll go to the restroom first."

Sana left the two.

TY: "I guess it's good at least unnie is back. She won't suffer anymore."

MN: "..It's not completely fine, Tzuyu."

TY: "What do you mean?"

MN: "It wasn't Jihyo suffering all this time.. It is Sana who is struggling.."

Sana was inside the restroom washing her face.

SN: (..Jihyo is back. She's back. The person I love the most..)

Sana looked at herself in the mirror.

SN: (I.. I want to smile. But I'm also worried.. once she remembers the reason she had DID.. but I have to tell her eventually.)  
In a bit, someone also entered the restroom.

SN: "J-Jeongyeon-unnie?"

JY: "H-hey, Sana. Can I talk with you for a bit?"

SN: "..Sure. I actually want to talk with you too."

JY: "Huh? Okay.. you first then."

SN: "..I.. heard about it.."

JY: "About..?"

SN: "Your break up.."

JY: "..So, you really talked with Nayeon?"

Sana started tearing up and hugged Jeongyeon.

SN: "I..I'm sorry.."

JY: "It's okay. Don't cry for me, idiot.. but thank you."

SN: "B-but I know it's hard for you too.."

JY: "You're a sweet girl, Sana.. your partner will be so lucky."

SN: "..But you deserve to be happy too, unnie."

JY: "..Thanks."

Sana let go of her hug to Jeongyeon.

JY: "So.. since you know about it.. you also know why everything happened?"

SN: "Yes.. Nayeonie told me.."

JY: "I see.. but Sana.."

SN: "Eh?"

JY: "Please don't hate her.."

SN: "..."

JY: "I know it sounds stupid.. but Nayeon doesn't have ill intentions.."

SN: "..I understand, unnie. But I'm afraid of what may happen to Jihyo if she knows about this.."

JY: "What do you mean?"

SN: "..Jihyo doesn't remember why she had the car accident.."

JY: "Huh? So.."

SN: "I don't think she remembers that you and Nayeonie were a couple.."

JY: "I see.. I have one more question Sana."

SN: "..Sure."

JY: "So, do you know the reason why Jihyo went back to her old self?"

SN: "Yeah. I think it was Jihyo's song in her notebook."

JY: "I see. I actually saw that Jihyo had it earlier today. She told me you handed it to her.. That's when I found out you spoke with Nayeon.."

SN: "So.. the song was really.."

JY: "Yes.. about Nayeon."

SN: "I see."

JY: "I'm really sorry, Sana.."

SN: "Don't be, unnie.."

JY: *sigh*

SN: "Do you have any idea what we should do?"

JY: "Not really.. but it's best Nayeon would not know that Jihyo is back.."

SN: "We should try to avoid them meeting each other too."

JY: "Thanks, Sana. Our talk helped me a lot. Take care of yourself too."

SN: "Thank you as well, unnie. I do have one question to you though.."

JY: "Yeah?"

SN: "..Do you still love Nayeonie?"

JY: "..Yeah."

SN: "..."

JY: "..She's an idiot, but she does them because she believes something good will happen in the end.."

SN: "That's nice to know.."

While Jeongyeon and Sana were talking, Jihyo went back to Tzuyu and Mina as Jeongyeon also went to the restroom.

JH: "So, how have things been with you guys?"

MN: "Still the same, unnie. I've been enjoying myself.

JH: "And you, Tzuyu?"

TY: "I'm also fine, unnie. Thank you."

JH: "Great!"

TY: "Unnie, I have a question."

JH: "Sure."

TY: "Do you remember what happened before your accident?"

JH: "..Hmm.. honestly, I don't. If I try to remember now, I'm getting this kind of headache."

TY: "I see.."

MN: "..Try not to overthink, unnie.."

JH: "Huh?"

MN: "Its probably because of an overlap on the memory.. What you remember is different from what the other you remembers."

JH: "I see.."

TY: "..."

MN: "It will come back to you eventually."

JH: "Speaking of which, I have this strange feeling.. like I'm not alone."

MN: "What do you mean?"

JH: "I can't express it. But like I can feel in my heart the other me is hidden somewhere.. Does this mean that personality is still inside me?"

MN: "Yes, it is possible.."

JH: "..Is it possible for someone like me to.. 'talk' to this person?"

MN: "I've heard it is possible.. but I'm not sure how. There are cases I've read that it's even possible for some personalities to know what's going on with the 'active' personality.."

JH: "..It's really strange.. but.. why did I end up having this condition?"

TY: "..."

MN: "..I'm not sure too.. It's probably because of the car crash."

JH: "I guess so.."

MN: "We'll help you out, unnie. Don't worry."

JH: "..I have one last question, Minari."

MN: "Sure."

JH: "Is it possible.. for that other me.. to return again?"

MN: "Yes. It depends.."

JH: "Depend on what?"

MN: "..Depend on you, that personality, or whatever may happen in the world.. It's like when someone is in trouble, there's a rush of adrenaline which makes one do something they usually can't.. or if you end up in fear of something, you would also hide.."

JH: "..I think I understand now.. Thanks, Mina. I'm glad you know about these things."

MN: "You're welcome, unnie."

Jeongyeon and Sana went out of the restroom.

JY: "Umm, hey guys. Can I ask for a request from all of you? Especially you, Jihyo."

JH: "Oh? What is it?"

JY: "Well, it's about our other friends. They don't know yet that you're back. I just think that it would be best that you will be the one to tell it to them instead of us."

JH: "Hmm, I guess we have to consider that."

SN: "Yeah! At least they'll understand you easily too."

JH: "Alright, I guess that's fine."

JY: "Great. We'll start with Chaeyoung. We need to make rounds in the campus for the festival. We can tell everybody that way."

JH: "Sounds good then."

JY: "Alright. I'll head home now. Tomorrow's going to be busy."

JH: "See you, Jeong."

Jeongyeon packed up and left.

SN: "Should we go home now too, Jihyo?"

JH: "Sure. So, we'll see you around tomorrow, Mina, Tzuyu."

TY: "See you, unnie."

MN: "Take care you two."

Sana and Jihyo left. Mina and Tzuyu were quiet. After a few minutes, Tzuyu spoke to Mina.

TY: "..Unnie, why did you lie to Jihyo-unnie?"

MN: "..."

TY: "We could've told her what happened.."

MN: "..Some things are better off this way for now, Tzuyu.. It's a white lie."

TY: "..."

MN: "..We don't want her to become depressed again."

TY: "..I just think we had to.."

MN: "Tzuyu, a lot of things heal over with time.. this is one of them.."

TY: "..But there are also things that become better if we don't let time pass for a long time.."

MN: "..That's true.. But unnie's condition is not that.."

TY: "Really?"

MN: "..Yes."

TY: "..."

MN: "Tzuyu, I know.. that you love our unnie a lot.."

TY: "..What? How.. how did you.."

MN: "I see you everyday.. You don't talk much, but your behavior gives you away."

TY: "..You're scary, Mina-unnie."

Mina giggled.

MN: "I wouldn't say scary. Maybe.. observant."

TY: "..I'll go up now, unnie. Thank you for today."

MN: "Rest well, Tzuyu. I'll be leaving in a bit."

Tzuyu went up her room.

TY: (Jihyo-unnie is back.. but how did she return?)

She opened her room and was greeted by Gucci and played with her.

TY: (Unnie.. I love you..)

Tzuyu looked at her photo with Jihyo.

TY: (..I guess it works for me that Nayeonie won't know yet that she's back. Sana-unnie seems to care for her a lot though.. and Jeongyeonie likely knows it too since Nayeonie broke up with her. I have to move before she finds out..)

Sana and Jihyo are on their way home.

JH: "By the way, Sana.."

SN: "Yes?"

JH: "I noticed earlier, you had a lot of things in my apartment. Does that mean you have been staying with me?"

SN: "Ah, y-yes! Umm, does that bother you?"

JH: "Not really, but I'm thankful!"

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "Well, Jeongyeon told me earlier too, you were the one who watched over me when I was unconscious and you didn't leave the hospital too. You also stayed with me all this time. I owe a lot to you!"

SN: "N-no, it's okay! Ehehe."

JH: "Will you also stay for today?"

SN: "..Do you want me to?"

JH: "Sure! You can always stay over, Sana. I think I'd also be more comfortable that way. It feels like I've traveled for some time and a lot of things happened that I don't know of."

SN: "O-okay!"

JH: "I owe you big time so just ask me anything!"

SN: "..I'll think about it~"

JH: "Alright, let's head home!"

The two finally arrived at Jihyo's apartment.

JH: "Let's get some rest now."

SN: "Okay, I'll get changed."

While Sana was changing, Jihyo saw her notebook again. She picked it up and look at the back page. Soon after, Sana got out of the bathroom. Her heart ached upon seeing that Jihyo looking at the notebook again.

JH: "By the way, Sana.. How are Nayeon and the others doing?"

SN: "..They're doing okay.."

JH: "I see.. tomorrow's a big day, and I guess I still have my recital."

SN: "..Yeah."

JH: "You'll have a performance with Momo too, right? I'm looking forward to that."

SN: "Thanks!"

JH: "I'll get changed now."

Jihyo took her clothes and got changed in the bathroom. Sana's smile slowly faded away. She's afraid right now, afraid of the future.

SN: (Do I.. have to go on with this.. constant fear? A fear that I'd lose Jihyo? I.. don't want that to happen.. What..what should I do?)

Jihyo got out of bathroom. She noticed Sana looks sad.

JH: "..Are you okay, Sana?"

Jihyo moved closer to Sana.

JH: "Is something wrong?"

SN: "..N-nothing, Jihyo.."

Sana started to have watery eyes.

SN: "I..I'm just afraid of losing you.."

Jihyo hugged Sana.

JH: "..Don't worry, Sana. You won't lose me."

SN: "..Yeah." (No, Jihyo.. not losing you because you'll switch again.. but losing you because of Nayeon..)

JH: "You're very sweet, Sana. I'm glad I was able to meet you."

SN: "You too, Jihyo.."

JH: "Come on. Let's sleep now."

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo. Goodnight."

They both tucked in and got some rest for the night. The following day, Sana woke up early. She took a look at Jihyo sleeping.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone realizing their feelings. It may be easy to say to some, but not for others. The start of the war with love.

SN: (..I.. I really love you, Jihyo. But saying it to you right now will make things harder for you. Your well-being will always come first for me. I don't want you to sacrifice your feelings anymore. I'll be here to always support you.)

JH: "..Huh? Sana? Is it morning already?"

SN: "Yeah. Good morning, Jihyo."

JH: "Good morning. What time is it?"

SN: "Umm, about 8am."

JH: "Okay. Come on, let's prepare for today."

Sana smiled.

SN: "..Yeah!"

The two of them got ready. Went on their way to school and arrived on time.

SN: (We didn't see Nayeonie.)

JH: "I guess I'll head to the council now. See you later, Sana!"

SN: "See you, Jihyo!"

Sana went to her class. On the other hand, Jihyo went to the SSC room to meet up with Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. Upon arriving, the two were already there.

CY: "Good morning, unnie!"

JY: "Yo, Jihyo."

JH: "Good morning! How's our baby tiger?"

CY: "..Huh? Unnie, did you just call me.."

JH: "I'm glad to see you again, Chae! Let me explain.."

Jihyo explained everything to Chaeyoung.

JH: "..And that's about it."

JY: "Sorry, Chae. I wanted Jihyo to say it."

CY: "So that's what you meant about a big surprise.. Welcome back, unnie!"

JH: "Thanks! So, shall we get started?"

JY: "Alright. So, it's going to take some time to go over every place. We'll need to split. You and Chae will go to the Fine Arts and Performing arts building."

JH: "Alright."

CY: "How about you, Jeongyeon-unnie?"

JY: "I'll handle the Science and Communication Arts buildings for today."

JH: "Sounds good then."

JY: (Great. This way, Nayeon won't be able to see her too.) "Alright. Let's get going."

The three of them separated ways.

Jihyo and Chaeyoung started with the Fine Arts building. They had more of an exhibit which showed a lot of various types of painting and photography. Jihyo asked a few questions to Chaeyoung while looking around.

JH: "By the way Chae, how was the other me to you guys?"

CY: "Hmm, she talks more casually than you, and she also sounds serious most of the time."

JH: "..Does that mean, I'm not serious for you?"

CY: "Ah, n-no I mean-"

JH: "Just kidding! Don't worry. I'm just teasing you."

CY: "Ah! Don't do that unnie!"

JH: "I just missed you!"

CY: "..I missed that too. I thought you won't ever come back."

JH: "..Well, I'm here now. It's what matters right? Like I told you before when we met each other, what's important is now, not yesterday."

CY: "..Yes!"

JH: "Come on. Let's check everything else."

Chaeyoung was happy that Jihyo is back. She's the reason why she chose to join the student council as she looked up to her. They finished up everything there in about two hours. At the same time Jeongyeon was checking out the Science building and their preparations. There were a lot of things to see like games, exhibits, as well as food stalls. Everything was looking fine and following guidelines. Her last stop was from the Psychology department which happens to be Mina's class. Jeongyeon looked at what they're doing which seems like a cafè.

JY: "Mina.."

Jeongyeon just observed Mina helping out build up their stall. In about a minute, Mina was able to see her, and she smiled. Jeongyeon smiled back and approached them.

JY: "So.. how are things here?"

MN: "We're doing fine, unnie. Everyone's working hard."

JY: "Great to know that."

MN: "Would you like to see our floor plan and proposal?"

JY: "..Nah, I trust you. Can I talk with you for a bit though?"

MN: "Sure."

JY: "Thanks."

They both went to the end of the corridor by the staircase.

MN: "What would you like to talk about?"

JY: "It's about yesterday.."

MN: "Oh, about Jihyo-unnie's return?"

JY: "Yeah, what do you think about it?"

MN: "I understand what you're trying to do.. it's for her to avoid Nayeon-unnie, right?"

JY: "Yeah, for now."

MN: "But she'll know about the truth soon."

JY: "How?"

MN: "I'm not sure. But it's probably better that she learns about it when you're around, not just between the two of them."

JY: "I see.. Thanks, Mina."

MN: "Unnie.."

JY: "Huh?"

MN: "..Don't rush it. She might end up hurt even more."

JY: "..I understand. See you."

Jeongyeon went to the Comm. Arts building. She decided to check on Nayeon's class first. They were doing a kind of play for the event. However, Nayeon wasn't there. She asked one of her classmates about her.

S: "Oh, she said she'll go to the Performing Arts building for a bit."

JY: "Ah! I see. T-thanks!" (Why did she have to go there!? They might see each other. I need to go there now!)

Jeongyeon hurried to the Performing Arts building. Meanwhile, Jihyo and Chaeyoung just arrived there.

JH: "Hey, Chae. What do you say we split up our inspection?"

CY: "What do you mean, unnie?"

JH: "I'll check the ground and 2nd floor. You take care of the 3rd and 4th floor."

CY: "Are you sure?"

JH: "Of course! I trust your judgement."

CY: "Okay!"

JH: "Alright. I'll see you later at the SSC room!"

Jihyo and Chaeyoung split up. Chaeyoung took the elevator to go directly to the third floor, while Jihyo started on the western part of the building. As she expected, majority will be conducting plays or performances to showcase the talents in the university. Everything seems to be normal so far. She went up the 2nd floor through the western staircase. There were people who were practicing with their instruments here. It's pretty lively considering the noise made by these various instruments. People noticed the student council president and are greeting her cheerfully. She moved now to the eastern part of the building. She's very familiar with the area because this is where Sana and Momo's classroom is. The students in this area are all about dancing and acting, the synchronization of the students dancing and acting are great. She finally reached Sana and Momo's classroom. She took a peek inside.

JH: "..Huh? They're not here? Excuse me, have you seen Sana and Momo?"

S: "Oh, they might be at the dance hall downstairs."

JH: "I see. Thanks!" (I'll go down once I finish up everything needed here.)

Meanwhile, Sana and Momo just finished their 5th run.

SN: "AH! I'm tired!"

MM: "Let's take a break then. I'll grab some food for us first."

SN: "Okay!"

Momo left the dance hall. While waiting, Sana did some stretching. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

SN: "Eh? Is that you Momo? Just come in."

The door opened and it wasn't Momo that Sana saw.

SN: "..W-what.. what are you doing here?"

NY: "..I came here to talk, Sana.."

SN: "There's nothing to talk about!"

NY: "There is. You're making me avoid Jihyo and now's a good time."

SN: "..I don't know what you want, unnie. But if this is about Jihyo, please leave her alone!"

NY: "..And what? No longer let the real Jihyo return to us? I'm not just going to let her disappear knowing how much she did for me!"

SN: "Are you saying the other Jihyo isn't real!?"

NY: "She's someone who shouldn't exist.. If not for me, she's not supposed to be existing right now."

SN: "She's still Jihyo. Don't say that to her! You'll hurt her feelings!"

NY: "But if she disappears, there's no need to hold on such feelings right? That's why.."

SN: "..."

NY: "..Please stay away from Jihyo."

SN: "..No."

NY: "Let me do my part, Sana. Everything will be back to normal once she recovers. You'll have your best friend again."

SN: "..You don't understand."

Sana started tearing up.

NY: "No, it's you who is confused right--"

SN: "It's you who doesn't! Regardless of who she is right now, JIHYO HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME! AND I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT ANYMORE!"

Suddenly, someone came rushing in the dance hall.

JH: "Sana! I heard you scream. Are you alright? Huh? Nayeon? What are you doing here?"

SN: "N-no.."

NY: "Jihyo.. you're here. Please listen to me!"

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "NO! DON'T!"

Suddenly, someone also arrived.

MM: "Yooo, Jihyo-ssi! You're back to normal? Oh Nayeonie's here too. What's going on?"

NY: "..Huh? Back to.. normal?"

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "What? How did.."

MM: "Eh? I saw you rushing here. You had a very worried look. Dark Jihyo doesn't make that face. You also ran like a girl. Or was I imagining it?"

JH: "Dark Jihyo? N-no. You're right. T-that's amazing Momo! I didn't expect you'd notice!"

MM: "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Sana felt relieved that Momo suddenly came to distract them. She smiled for a bit, but soon realized that Nayeon now knows it as well. Sana got worried.

NY: "B-but.. how.."

JH: "So much for a surprise.. well yeah. Just to tell you two. I'm back to normal. For now, I guess."

NY: "..I don't understand. How?"

JH: "Sorry for making you worry. I don't really know too. To be honest I can't recall much prior to the car crash or even why. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. I want to know too, but for now, I'm just glad to be back to you all."

NY: "..."

MM: "You didn't notice?"

SN: (..I guess Nayeonie got shocked that Jihyo is back to normal. But she could still tell the truth..)

NY: "..Welcome back, Jihyo.."

Nayeon was crying.

JH: "Wha- wait! Don't cry Nayeonie. Everything's fine."

Jihyo moved closer to Nayeon.

NY: "I..I missed you.."

Nayeon suddenly hugged Jihyo. Sana saw this and she felt a strong heartache. What's worse is that Jihyo hugged her back. As much as she wanted to separate the two, it would only make Jihyo hate her.

SN: "..."

MM: "Hooo~ this is interesting~"

NY: "..Jihyo, I have something to tell you.."

SN: (Huh? NO!)

JH: "What is it Nayeonie?"

MM: "Eh?"

Suddenly, someone else came rushing in the dance hall. Everybody got distracted and looked at who is at the door.

JY: "Ah! N-Nayeon! I finally found you!"

NY: "Huh?"

JY: "Uh, y-your class is looking for you right now. Come on, let's go!"

NY: "Ah!"

Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon's hand and rushed again outside of the dance hall.

MM: "What was that about?"

JH: "Uhh, I don't know."

SN: (Thank you, Jeongyeonie..)

JH: "Whew. Are you alright Sana?"

SN: "Umm, yeah. Thanks, Jihyo."

Jihyo helped Sana stand up.

MM: "Hooo~ maybe I'll get more food."

SN: "M-Momo!"

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "I'm okay now, let's continue!"

MM: "..What? You haven't even eaten yet."

SN: "Ah, y-yeah!"

MM: "Here you go."

Momo tossed her the sandwich.

JH: "..I guess I'm done for today. Good luck with your rehearsals!"

SN: "Ah, Jihyo.."

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "Can you go pick me up later once we're finished?"

MM: "Hooo~"

JH: "Sure. I'll head back to the SSC room for now. See you later!"

SN: "Thanks! See you!"

Jihyo left the two.

MM: "That was a nice drama Sa-tang!"

SN: "..."

MM: "Oh, quiet now? Are you angry?"

Sana walked towards Momo and hugged her.

MM: "H-hey, what are you doing?"

SN: "..Thank you, Momo.."

MM: "Sa-tang, you know I don't like cheesy stuff except food. Save that for Jihyo-ssi."

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon dragged Nayeon to the park.

NY: "L-let go of me!"

Jeongyeon let go of her.

JY: "..."

NY: "What do you think you're doing!?"

JY: "..You'll only hurt Jihyo if you do that."

NY: "..I'm starting to hate you more.."

JY: "..Are you sure?"

NY: "..Huh?"

JY: "Do you hate me?"

NY: "..You're just annoying."

JY: "..Good then. At least I'm getting your attention."

NY: "Shut up.."

JY: "Jihyo's back.. that's whats important right? But really, I want something else though.."

NY: "..Huh?"

JY: "..I'll make you confess to me again."

NY: "S-shut up! I..I'm in love with Jihyo!"

Nayeon blushed.

JY: "Say what you want. Just don't make a mistake about confessing to Jihyo.. I'll go now."

Jeongyeon left.

NY: "..Idiot."

Meanwhile, back at the dance hall.

SN: *sigh*

MM: "You okay?"

SN: "..Yeah. Just tired."

MM: "We could rest more you know."

SN: "No, I mean.. All these things happening right now is draining me."

MM: "Oh, about Jihyo?"

SN: "Yeah."

MM: "Are you giving up?"

SN: "Huh? No!"

MM: "Then when will you act?"

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "You know. Confess to Jihyo-ssi."

SN: "Ah! B-but why?"

MM: "Because you might lose. I noticed Nayeonie towards her. It looks like she broke up with Jeongie for Jihyo-ssi."

SN: "Eh? You knew?"

MM: "Yeah I just saw them yesterday. Jeongie was smooching her by force, but Nayeonie liked it though hehehe. She tou-"

SN: "T-t-that's enough details Momo!"

MM: "Anyway, based on what they said it looks like they broke up. That's why I think Nayeonie's actions earlier were fishy."

SN: "..I see."

MM: "So, you aren't going to do anything?"

SN: "..."

MM: "..Nothing?"

SN: "..I want to, but.."

MM: "..But again. That's why you're stuck with just being friends all this time."

SN: "..It's not that I don't want to confess to Jihyo, but I'm afraid of losing her.."

MM: "But what if Jihyo-ssi likes Nayeonie too? You'll still lose her."

SN: "..."

MM: "It's so obvious.."

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "Which is more important to you? Your friendship or your love for her?"

SN: "..My love for her."

MM: "Then that's it. It's like you choose between two restaurants, you pick the one you really like, right?"

Sana finally smiled.

SN: "..You're right, Momo."

MM: "..Good. Then make Momo proud later!"

SN: "L-l-later!?"

MM: "Yeah? Why waste time?"

SN: "I can't bring it up all of a sudden!"

MM: "..Why not?"

SN: "Uhh, let's see.. y-you need the right timing! Like.. you can't eat unless you're hungry, right?"

MM: "..Oh.. right!"

SN: "But I definitely have the courage now. Thanks Momo!"

MM: "You owe me dinner then?"

SN: "Ehh?.. Fine."

Meanwhile, Jihyo is back at the SSC room.

JH: (..What was that all about? It felt like they were hiding something from me.. Is it about my accident?)

Jihyo thought deeply why everything happened so far.

JH: (I'm getting curious of what happened.. Sana was almost crying, Nayeonie wanted to tell me something.. and Jeong suddenly appearing and dragging Nayeonie outside.. Huh? Jeong and Nayeonie? Am I.. forgetting something?)

In a few minutes, Chaeyoung arrived.

CY: "Oh, you're already here, unnie?"

JH: "Ah, yeah. It went smoothly. So how was it?"

CY: "It's pretty fine. I got back late because I was chatting with Dahyunie for some time."

JH: "I see. That's okay. Uh, Chae I have a question.."

CY: "Yes?"

JH: "..Is there something between Nayeonie and Jeong?"

CY: "..Umm, I'm not sure if there's anything else. They just became a couple about two weeks ago, right?"

JH: "..Huh?"

CY: "Though I don't see them hanging out recently.."

JH: "..I..I see.."

CY: "Why, unnie?"

JH: "Ah, n-nothing Chae. Actually I saw Jeong come to our building earlier and dragged Nayeonie outside."

CY: "Nayeonie was in the Performing Arts building?"

JH: "..Yeah. Anyway, thanks for telling me!"

CY: "Sure!"

JH: (So.. Nayeonie and Jeong are.. in a relationship?)

Jihyo started to have a headache.

CY: "..Unnie?"

JH: "..Yes?"

CY: "Why are you crying?"

JH: "..Huh!?"

Jihyo noticed that she has a teardrop on her left eye.

JH: "Ah.. m-might be some dust! Sorry."

CY: "Oh, sorry unnie. I haven't cleaned up recently."

JH: "N-no it's fine!" (S-so, is it true? Tears suddenly came out without me knowing..)

Jihyo wiped her tears. In a few minutes, Jeongyeon came in.

JY: "..Sorry I'm late."

JH: "Ah, it..it's alright!"

CY: "What happened, unnie?"

JY: "Uhh, Nayeon's class needed her so I had to find her.."

CY: "Oh, so we still need to check the Comm. Arts building?"

JY: "Yeah. Sorry.. Can you come with me, Chae?"

CY: "Oh, okay."

JH: "Shouldn't I come too? We'll finish things faster that way."

JY: "Ah, I just thought you might be tired or something."

JH: "..I..I'm fine."

CY: "Are you sure, unnie? You don't look well."

JY: "It's okay, Jihyo. Just leave it to us."

JH: "..Okay. I'll wait for you guys."

CY: "See you later."

JY: "We'll be back."

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung left.

JH: "..Are they making me avoid Nayeon? Are they.. really together?"

Jihyo slowly realized all the things that has been going on. She's back. Everyone is there, but she felt alone. She wants to know what's going on, why these things are happening and what she must she do. Hearing that Nayeon and Jeongyeon were dating was a big shock for her.

JH: (I..I want to know.. No.. I need to know. Agh! This headache is killing me.. maybe I'll head to the infirmary for now..)

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were on their way to the Comm. Arts building.

JY: "..Say, Chae.. Did Jihyo ask you anything?"

CY: "Huh? About what?"

JY: "..About what's going on recently?"

CY: "She just asked how I was doing, and also about you."

JY: "Like what?"

CY: "She asked if there's something between you and Nayeon-unnie."

JY: "Huh!? What did you say?"

CY: "I said I only know you became a couple two weeks ago."

JY: "WHAT!?"

CY: "C-calm down, unnie! Is something wrong?"

JY: "Ah.. sorry. I guess it's important you know too.. we.. actually broke up.. a few days ago."

CY: "WHAT!?"

JY: "Calm down."

CY: "S-sorry."

JY: "..It's a long story.. but is it okay if I tell it to you next time?"

CY: "Y-yeah. Sorry to hear that, unnie."

JY: "It's okay. Uhh, if you don't mind Chae, I'll go back to Jihyo first. Can you handle the inspection for now?

CY: "Oh, sure."

JY: "Thanks! See you."

Jeongyeon rushed to the SSC room.

JY: (Jihyo.. Please let everything be fine!)

Jeongyeon checked the SSC room but it was empty.

JY: (What!? Where could she have gone to? Jihyo, please don't do anything reckless!)

Meanwhile, Jihyo was on her way to the infirmary.

JH: (What's.. happening.. This headache is killing me.. I need help.. someone.. help me..)

Jihyo wasn't looking at where she was walking. She accidentally bumped into someone.

JH: "Ah!.. S-sorry.."

??: "..Are you okay, unnie?"

JH: "..Huh?"

Jihyo looked up to see who she bumped to.

TY: "Do you need help?"

JH: "Tzuyu.. can we.. talk for a bit?"

TY: "Sure, unnie."

Tzuyu helped her stand up. They both sat down at a nearby bench.

JH: "..Thanks."

TY: "What's wrong, unnie?"

JH: "I.. I just feel lost.. there's so many things happening that I don't know of.."

TY: "..."

JH: "Please tell me the truth, Tzuyu.. why did I.. get this illness?"

TY: "..It was Nayeonie and Jeongyeonie."

JH: "You mean.."

TY: "You got depressed when they became a couple."

JH: "..So it's true.."

TY: "..I tried to help you.. I didn't want to see you hurt.."

JH: "..Huh?"

Tzuyu moved closer and hugged Jihyo.

TY: "..Unnie, stay with me.."

JH: "..What do you mean? Stay.. with you?"

TY: "..I know you're in love with Nayeonie, but she has Jeongyeon-unnie now. Holding on to your feelings will only hurt yourself."

JH: "..How.. how did you.."

TY: "I promise I won't leave you, unnie.."

JH: "..You won't?"

TY: "Yes."

Tzuyu let go of her hug to Jihyo and started to move her head closer to Jihyo's. Jihyo was dizzy, unable to think straight as to realizing her long time unrequited love is already taken. She doesn't even realize Tzuyu was about to kiss her.

JH: (If Nayeon's gone.. then.. what?)

*Beep*Beep*

Suddenly, Jihyo's phone rang and she snapped out of her daze.

JH: "Ah!.. What? Who?"

Jihyo checked her phone and saw that it was Sana.

JH: "Oh! Sana. Hello?"

SN: "Jihyooo, are you done today?"

TY: "..."

JH: "Oh, I'm just waiting for Jeong and Chae.. Why?"  
SN: "Momo said we're done for today~ I was thinking if we could hang out now."

JH: "Oh, I guess it's fine. I'll just message them that I'll be with you. Oh, Tzuyu would you like to come?"

SN: "Oh, you're with Tzuyu?"

JH: "Yeah.. I wanted to go to the infirmary then I met her."

SN: "INFIRMARY!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

JH: "Ah! Not so loud Sana. I'm a bit okay now. Sorry."

SN: "That's not good! We'll go the infirmary too. You and Tzuyu wait there!"

JH: "No, it's--"

Sana dropped the call.

JH: "Geez. She just does what she wants. Sorry, Tzuyu."

TY: "..It's okay."

JH: "Are you done today? Should we go to the infirmary?"

TY: "..Yes."

JH: "Alright let's go. To be honest, that talk with Sana made me feel a bit better.. I don't know why."

TY: (..Sana-unnie.. you're getting in my way.. You won't stop me from confessing..)

JH: "So.. it's real huh.. I guess.. a lot happened that I can't remember."

TY: "..Yes."

JH: "Tzuyu.. what did you mean by.. you tried to help me?"

TY: "..I helped you feel better.. You were really sad and didn't talk to anyone."

JH: "I see.. I guess.. I was really miserable."

TY: "..."

JH: "It still kind of hurts to know.. but I guess knowing you helped me out too makes me feel better. Thanks, Tzuyu!"

TY: "It's more than just help, unnie.."

Tzuyu stopped walking.

JH: "..What do you mean? Huh? Why did you stop?"

TY: "Unnie.. please listen to me.."

JH: "Huh?"

TY: "For the longest time, I have been always watching you from behind.. seeing you smile, happy, sad, get hurt, and cry.. It's painful to look from afar.. I.. I don't want to always be behind you.. I'm tired of it. This time, I want to be beside you.. Jihyo-unnie.."

JH: "..Tzuyu.. what are you--"

Tzuyu walked closer to Jihyo with her eyes locked in only a few centimeters away from each other.

TY: "I want you.. to forget about a painful past.. and look forward on a brighter future.. someone who can't even look at you doesn't deserve you.."

JH: "Tzuyu.."

Tzuyu gently touched Jihyo's face and she uttered the words she held back for so long.

TY: "..I love you, Jihyo-unnie. Please go out with me."

JH: "..."

The air was silent, nobody was close by, other than two people who heard everything that Tzuyu said. These two people rushed to the infirmary as one of the two was very worried as to what happened to her beloved. They were by the building corner and heard every single word uttered.

SN: (..W-wha..what's going on?)

Sana was trembling horribly. Momo saw she's about to breakdown.

SN: (What..what are they..doing? Tzuyu.. con..fessed? She..loves Jihyo? Why is she.. kissing Jihyo?.. Why..why is Jihyo.. not.. resisting..)

Sana can't control hear tears from falling. Momo saw Sana is starting to lose herself, so she decided to do something about the situation.

SN: "AAHHH!"

Momo kicked Sana from behind. She fell and dropped face first on the snowy concrete, getting exposed to Tzuyu and Jihyo. Sana's scream distracted the two of them.

JH: "S-Sana!?"

MM: "Haha! I told you to not run too fast because you'll trip. You're so clumsy!"

SN: "Momo! Why did you-"

MM: "WHAT? NOT HELP YOU? You were faster than me I can't catch you!"

SN: "Ah..y-yeah I guess. It's my fault. Hahaha."

MM: "Uhh, Sa-tang."

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "Your nose is bleeding.."

SN: "Ah!"

JH: "Sana! Are you okay!?"

Jihyo ran past Tzuyu.

TY: "..."

SN: "I-I'm fine. Let's get you to the infirmary!"

JH: "Are you crazy? It's you who needs to go there now. Come on!"

Jihyo supported Sana by her right shoulder.

MM: "Hoo~"

JH: "Can you help me, Momo?"

MM: "Okay~"

SN: "I-I'm fine!"

JH: "Say that later. Let's go there first!"

They were walking and as soon as they are in front of Tzuyu..

TY: "..Unnie, I just remembered something I have to do.. Let's continue later.."

JH: "..Oh, okay. S-see you, Tzuyu.."

SN: "..."

Tzuyu whispered to Jihyo.

MM: "Hooo~"

TY: *whisper* "I will wait for your answer.."

SN: "..Ah! It's starting to hurt!"

JH: "Huh!? H-hang on Sana!"

Jihyo and Momo rushed to take Sana to the infirmary.

TY: (Sana-unnie.. You're starting to annoy me.)

Jihyo had Sana checked by the nurse.

N: "..It doesn't look major. Just a bad fall. You'll be okay by tomorrow."

JH: "Good to hear that.."

SN: "Umm, miss nurse? Can you also check Jihyo? She said she has a bad headache.."

N: "Oh? Let's see.."

JH: "Ah, n-no I'm fine now.. see?"

N: "She seems normal. But here's some medicine just in case."

JH: "T-thanks!"

SN: "B-but.."

JH: "I'm okay!"

MM: "Hooo~"

SN: "M-Momo!"

MM: "Maybe it's best you two rest here for now~"

JH: "Huh? Are you leaving?"

MM: "Ah, yeah I forgot something in our classroom. See ya!"

SN: "W-wait, Momo!"

Momo closed the door and left. Soon after, Sana received a message from her.

"😘❤😚🤫🤭"

SN: "..."

JH: "Who messaged you?"

SN: "Ah.. n-nothing important.."

N: "Excuse me you two, I'll just need to visit one class. Take your time to rest."

JH: "Thanks, miss."

The nurse left. Only Jihyo and Sana were there. The air was so silent. Both wanted to speak to the other.

JH&SN: "Umm..ah!"

JH: "Y-you first, Sana.."

SN: "N-no. Please.. go ahead.."

JH: "No, really.. go ahead."

Both were very shy to speak to the other. Finally, Sana spoke.

SN: "..Is your headache really gone?"

JH: "Yeah. I'm not really sure why, but I think it's thanks to you."

SN: "Eh? W-what do you mean?"

JH: "..I guess I just felt better when I heard your voice."

Sana felt something warm in her heart.

JH: "I have a question though.. why did you all.. not tell me about Nayeonie and Jeong's relationship?"

Sana's feeling of warmth turned into pain.

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "I learned it from Chae and Tzuyu.."

SN: "Jihyo.. because we wanted to find a way to bring you back.. we figured that the reason for your illness.. was their relationship.."

JH: "..I see."

SN: "..We didn't want you to get depressed again.. I'm really sorry.."

JH: "It's okay."

SN: (It might be better if I say it to her.) "..They broke up recently."

JH: "Huh? Why?"

SN: "It was Nayeonie. She.. wasn't sure of her feelings anymore."

JH: "I see.."

SN: "..Can I ask you something?"

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "..Do you have..feelings for Nayeonie?"

JH: "..Sana.."

SN: "..It's okay if you don't want to answer."

JH: "..No, it's okay. I guess it was wrong of me to just keep everything and not tell my best friend about it.."

SN: (..Best friend.. It's a nice word. But it always stings..)

JH: "..Yes, I was in love with her.."

SN: (..Was? So..)

JH: "To be honest.. I don't know now.. I'm confused.. I like her. When you guys told me her and Jeong were a couple, I felt sad.. but knowing they broke up too makes me feel somewhat relieved.."

SN: "..I see." (..Is she confused?)

JH: "..But despite that.."

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "..It feels like I don't want to pursue it anymore.."

SN: "..What do you mean?"

JH: "..Maybe it was wrong of me.. to only stick with the past. There's a lot of people around me. I shouldn't just be fixated on looking only at Nayeon, right?"

SN: "Y-yeah.."

JH: "I realized this when Tzuyu talked to me."

SN: "..Oh." (I didn't expect.. that she's in love with Jihyo too.. She confessed.. and they..kissed..right?)

JH: "Can I tell you more, Sana? I just want to let things out now."

SN: "Eh? S-sure."

JH: "Thanks, it's about earlier.."

SN: (..I really don't want to hear it..)

JH: "Tzuyu confessed to me.."

SN: "..Oh."

JH: "I..I really didn't expect it..she said so many sweet things.. and it somewhat.. felt good."

Sana wanted to cry, but she held back everything, or it's just that she cried too much already.

SN: (..I also wanted to say those things to you Jihyo.. but I guess.. I was too scared.. this is what I deserve..) "..That's good then."

JH: "But.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "I wasn't able to respond to her.."

SN: "..Didn't you kiss?.."

JH: "Kiss? What do you mean?"

SN: "N-nothing!"

Sana was confused.

SN: (..They didn't kiss each other? Was it.. just the angle? I thought they kissed.. whew.)

JH: "But yeah, I couldn't respond to her.."

SN: "..Why?"

JH: "I guess I didn't expect it.. and I didn't really see her as a lover.. more like a little sister."

Sana felt relieved to hear this from Jihyo.

SN: "I..I see."

JH: "..Do you think we match well?"

SN: "Eh? N-no I-I don't think so.."

JH: "Yeah I guess.. I need to talk to her eventually and tell her how I feel right now.."

SN: "..Will you be more distant to Tzuyu?"

JH: "I don't know.. Maybe? I just don't think things will be as comfortable as they used to when we hang out for now.."

SN: "I see." (That makes me even more scared to confess to you Jihyo.)

JH: "But I know things will get better eventually. Who knows we might become a couple?"

SN: "Ah, y-yeah!"

JH: "Thanks for the talk, Sana. I think I feel a bit better now."

SN: "S-sure!"

JH: "I promise I'll be more open to you too!"

SN: "..Yeah." (Am I.. stuck on being.. just a best friend?)

Suddenly, Jihyo's phone rang.

JH: "Ah, sorry wait.. oh, Jeong?"

Jihyo answered her phone.

JH: "Hello?"

JY: "Jihyo! Where are you!?"

JH: "I'm.. at the infirmary with Sana. Why?"

JY: "Infirmary!? Why?"

JH: "I'm fine.. just a headache. Then Sana also tripped and got a nosebleed."

JY: *sigh* "Okay. Good to know."

JH: "Are you okay?"  
JY: "Yeah. I was just worried you disappeared here."

JH: "Oh, don't worry about it. But rather, I have a favor to ask.."

JY: "What is it?"

JH: "Can you and Chae go here once you are done?"

JY: "..Alright. Just stay there. I'll wait for Chae to come back."

JH: "See you then."  
Jihyo dropped the call.

SN: "Why do you suddenly want to meet them?"

JH: "I just want to hear from Jeongyeon too.. hearing that they broke up kinda hurts for me you know."

SN: "I guess so.."

Meanwhile, Tzuyu was just sitting by one of the benches thinking what has happened.

TY: (I already said my part to Jihyo-unnie.. I just need her answer. However..)

Tzuyu remembered that Sana interrupted her twice and could have ruined her biggest chances.

TY: (Sana-unnie.. I need you to stay away from Jihyo-unnie.)

??: "Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu looked behind her.

DH: "What are you doing here?"

TY: "Dahyunie. Just thinking."

DH: "Oh? Mind if I sit with you?"

TY: "..Okay."

Dahyun sat down with Tzuyu.

DH: "So.. what are you thinking about?"

TY: "..."

DH: "You know, Tzuyu.. we don't talk much, but it's also good if you let things out."

TY: "..."

DH: "Why do you look down?"

TY: "Dahyunie.."

DH: "Hmm?"

TY: "Can you smile.. if the one you love the most doesn't smile because of you?"

DH: "..That's a deep one."

TY: "..Can you?"

DH: "Yeah! Why not?"

TY: "..Why?"

DH: "Hmm.. The Law of Attraction Tzuyu."

TY: "What's that?"

DH: "To put it simply, you attract people around you with the similar energy as you."

TY: "..So?"

DH: "Just continue to smile. You'll be able to reach out to that person's feelings."

TY: "..I see."

DH: "We're still young and you think about these things?"

TY: "..We can only live once, unnie."

DH: "Well, you have a point."

TY: "..Have you ever loved someone?"

DH: "Hmm? Of course!"

TY: "..I mean, loving someone that you'd do anything just to be with them?"

DH: "Well.. if you say it like that, I love our whole group."

TY: "How about for a life partner?"

DH: "..I guess that's something that I haven't thought about. Are you in love, Tzuyu?"

TY: "..Yes."

DH: "Oh, that's interesting! But I won't ask you who don't worry. So how are things with the two of you?"

TY: "..I want her to look at me.."

DH: "What do you mean?"

TY: "She still hasn't recognized my feelings.."

DH: "I see."

TY: "We are friends, but.. I don't want us to be just friends.. Instead of hiding and having a meaningless life, I'd rather try my hardest and fail because of something meaningful for me.."

DH: "..."

TY: "I won't give up, Dahyunie.."

DH: "..You're amazing Tzuyu."

TY: "Huh?"

DH: "You're very honest about your feelings. Not a lot of people are like you. I know that someday, you'll be able to reach that person's heart. I support you!"

TY: "..Thank you, unnie."

DH: "Alright!"

Dahyun stood up.

DH: "Shall we head to the cafè?"

Tzuyu smiled.

TY: "Okay."

Meanwhile at the infirmary. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung arrived.

CY: "We're here, unnie. Are you both okay?"

JH: "Yeah, don't worry."

SN: "The nurse said I'll be okay by tomorrow."

JY: "Don't make us worry."

JH: "So, how was your inspection?"

CY: "All good, unnie. We'll just check the remaining buildings tomorrow."

JH: "Great. So anyway.. there's another reason I wanted to talk with all of you.."

JY: "Hmm? About what?"

JH: "..I know it already..Jeong."

JY: "..Yeah, I heard from Chae earlier.. I'm sorry."

JH: "No, I'm sorry too. I didn't know things like these would happen.. but let me explain a few more things that happened.."

JY: "Huh?"

Jihyo explained about Tzuyu's confession and what happened earlier.

JY&CY: "WHAAAT!?"

JH: "Calm down.."

JY: "Unbelievable.."

JH: "But please, don't make things awkward around her."

SN: "..."

JY: "Alright."

SN: (Everything seems fine. But why do I.. feel empty? Despite Tzuyu's confession, she still cares about her.. Jihyo.. would it be the same if it were me?)

The nurse came in the infirmary.

N: "Oh? There's a lot of you here. We'll be closing soon so try to pack up."

JH: "Ah, yes. Sorry."

CY: "Should we go now?"

JY: "Are you guys going to be okay?"

JH: "I'm fine. How about you, Sana?"

SN: "Umm, yeah."

JH: "Alright let's go."

The four of them left the building and just came out.

JY: "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

CY: "There's not much to do for now. Let's drop by the cafè."

JH: "..Can you guys go ahead?"

SN: "Eh? Why?"

JH: "I.. need to respond to Tzuyu."

SN: "..."

JY: "..Alright then."

SN: "..C-can I come with you?"

JH: "Huh? Why?"

SN: "..Please?"

JY: "..Why not? That way you can also have back up, right?"

JH: "I guess.."

JY: "Alright. We'll go ahead."

CY: "See you, unnie."

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung left. Meanwhile, Jihyo sent Tzuyu a message.

JH: "There. I told her to go by the central fountain at the park. Let's wait there."

SN: "Okay."

Jihyo and Sana were walking to the park.

SN: "..Jihyo, what will you say to her?"

JH: "..I honestly don't know. If I say yes, I'd be lying to myself. If I say no she'd be hurt."

SN: "..But, isn't what you feel more important?"

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "I..I feel bad that you always put others before yourself.."

JH: "..."

SN: "I mean.. if you want to move on from your feelings too with Nayeonie.. it isn't about finding someone to cover it for you.."

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "So.. please make a decision that will be for yourself too. I.. I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore.."

JH: "..You.."

Jihyo giggled.

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "It's funny.. hearing this from you. I feel like I can make a better decision now, Sana. Thank you!"

SN: "Y-yeah! You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Tzuyu left Dahyun at the cafè upon receiving Jihyo's message. She's on her way to meet her. She met Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung on the way.

JY: (Tzuyu..) "Oh, hey! Where are you going?"

TY: "..I need to talk to someone."

CY: "Take care!"

Tzuyu went on her way.

JY: "..."

CY: "..I hope everything will be okay."

JY: "Me too."

CY: "..It feels like our friendships are about to break apart."

JY: "Let's believe in Jihyo."

CY: "Yeah."

Tzuyu headed to the cafè. There, she saw Jihyo waiting for her. However..

TY: (..Why is Sana-unnie here?)

JH: (Tzuyu's here..)

SN: (..Jihyo.. please..)

Tzuyu closed up her distance from the two.

JH: "Hi again, Tzuyu. Sorry to suddenly message you."

TY: "..It's okay. Can we talk now?.. Just the two of us."

JH: "..Yeah. Sana, can you wait here?"

SN: "..Okay."

Jihyo and Tzuyu left Sana by the fountain. They sat by a bench, not too far but not too close from her. Sana was just observing them from afar. It was a painful sight. She couldn't hear them, yet they look good together. The few minutes of talking seemed forever. After around 15 minutes that didn't look like it was going to end, Sana saw that her dearest hugged Tzuyu, causing her to be in a weakened state. Afterwards, both Tzuyu and Jihyo stood up. Separating ways with the first one heading to the cafè, and the latter towards Sana. As Jihyo approached, Sana became more and more tense about the situation.

SN: (..I want to know but I also don't want to know.. please.. please let everything be okay!)

Finally, Jihyo reached her.

JH: "Sorry it took awhile. Did you wait long?"

SN: "Ah, n-no. I'm okay.."

JH: "Okay, shall we get going then?"

SN: "Yeah."

Both of them walked in silence heading to the cafè. Sana wanted to ask about it, but she's afraid to hear something she didn't want to. Finally..

JH: "..I said I'm not ready.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I didn't want to rush things."

SN: "..I..I see."

JH: "She was a bit persistent though. I told her that I want to sort out my feelings too. I don't even know how I'd feel once I face Nayeonie again."

SN: "Y-yeah."

JH: "..But I accepted one request from her."

SN: "..What request?"

JH: "A date on Saturday."

SN: "..EHHH!?"

JH: "Calm down, Sana."

SN: "B-but.."

JH: "Wait a sec. Actually, the reason why I did accept it is also for myself."

SN: "What do you mean?"

JH: "We aren't a couple, but I wanted to experience it. Going out with someone else to experience something different."

SN: "Ah.. I.. I see!"

JH: "Yeah, there's nothing to worry."

SN: "..You could've asked me.."

JH: "What do you mean?"

SN: "I..I mean, we could've dated instead of Tzuyu! Ahahaha!"

JH: "Eh, but hanging out with you is too normal already."

SN: "..I guess." (Ouch, Jihyo.. ouch!)

JH: "Don't worry, I'll message you every now and then during the date."

SN: "..O-okay."

Both continued their stroll to the cafè. Jeongyeon, Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were already there. Tzuyu just arrived while Sana and Jihyo are still on their way.

MN: "Oh, hi again Tzuyu."

TY: "Hi, unnie."

JY: "Come take a seat, Tzuyu."

TY: "..I'm a bit tired. I'll be in my room for now.."

DH: "Get plenty of rest, Tzuyu."

Tyuzu went up her room.

JY: "..How do you think it went?"

CY: "She didn't look so happy. So she probably got a no from Jihyo-unnie.."

In a bit, Sana and Jihyo arrived as well.

JH: "Hi, everyone. How are you all?"

MN: "Great seeing you, unnie."

JY: "Have a seat, Jihyo."

Sana and Jihyo took a seat.

DH: "Sorry, unnie. I've heard from them about it.. So.. how did it go?"

JH: "..Alright. Let me explain."

Meanwhile, Nayeon was about to exit the university. She passed by a tree and heard someone talk to her.

??: "You're heading home already?"

NY: "Huh?"

Upon looking by the tree. She saw the girl who interrupted her confession awhile ago.

NY: "Momo.."

MM: "It's so unlike you."

NY: "..What are you talking about?"

MM: "You've been avoiding hanging out with everyone."

NY: "It's not that I want to."

MM: "Then what?"

NY: "You won't understand.."

MM: "..That you like Jihyo?"

NY: "..H-how did you know?"

MM: "Haha! Got you! I didn't really know."

NY: "Momo! You sneaky-"

MM: "Hey, relax. That's so not you. It's just a guess because you act differently recently around her."

NY: *sigh*

MM: "You don't need to stay away from everyone. You're only making things harder for you."

NY: "..."

MM: "That's what friends are for."

Upon hearing this from Momo, Nayeon started to have watery eyes.

NY: "..It's not that I wanted to. I'm filled with guilt of everything happening.. I.. don't want to drag anyone else in this problems.."

MM: "..."

NY: "I know I've been a bad person.. Especially.. to Jeongyeon."

MM: "..Do you still love her?"

NY: "..Don't tell anyone.."

MM: "Hoo~ sure~"

NY: "..I'm.. honestly confused right now."

MM: "Ohh."

NY: "I'm.. on this one way trip of no going back. I do regret what I did to Jeongyeon.. But fixing my mistake also matters right now.."  
MM: "..."

NY: "...I don't want to involve you all with my problems."

MM: "..Nayeonie."

NY: "Huh?"

MM: "Sharing food with friends tastes better right?"

NY: "..Yeah?"

MM: "I think that's the same with problems. They become better if you share them with friends."

NY: "..."

MM: "You're not alone, Nayeonie. We can always talk."

NY: "..I'll keep that in mind, Momo. Thanks. See you then."

MM: "Ehh? You'll go home now? Let's go meet them."

NY: "..I don't think I'm ready to face them.. and I need to personally confront them.. like Sana and Jeongyeon."

MM: "..Wanna hang out today then?"

NY: "Huh?"

MM: "I found a new restaurant I want to try, but you can only eat with at least two people."

NY: "..Why don't you invite the others?"

MM: "They're probably eating already. Besides, you're free right now. But I won't treat you!"

Nayeon had a faint smile.

NY: "..Alright. I'll join you."

MM: "Yay! Come on! It's not yet dinner time so it won't be crowded!"

NY: (..I wish I could live life a simple as you, Momo. But.. thanks for keeping me company today..)

Meanwhile at the cafè.

JH: "..That's about it."

DH: "..Wow, I didn't really expect that.."

CY: "..But I think unnie gave a good answer."

JY: "Yeah, I agree. It's still up to you by the end of the day."

SN: "..."

JH: "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

JY: "Alright! I'm excited now for the festival. Just a few days to go!"

DH: "Yeah! I'm looking forward to it too!"

CY: "I guess it's about time we leave."

JH: "Shall we go now too, Sana?"

SN: "Y-yeah!"

MN: "See you tomorrow everyone."

JY: "Bye girls!"

Everybody left except for Jeongyeon.

MN: "Eh? You're not leaving yet, unnie?"

JY: "..Nah."

MN: "..You want to talk?"

JY: "Yeah.. I don't feel like opening up things about Nayeon except to you.. Besides, Jihyo was here earlier."

MN: "I guess so. So, what is it?"

JY: "Earlier, I met her because she tried to confess to Jihyo. She didn't know that she's back to normal."

MN: "What happened?"

JY: "Luckily, I was on time and I was able to stop her."

MN: "I see.."

JY: "I dragged her outside.. and said something stupid."

MN: "What did you say?"

Jeongyeon blushed.

JY: "..I'll.. make her confess to me again.. AGH! I'M CRINGING JUST RECALLING IT!"

MN: "..Calm down, unnie."

JY: "S-sorry.."

MN: "..I think it's cute though."

JY: "..I.. probably shouldn't have told you."

MN: "No it's fine."

JY: "Congratulations, Yoo Jeongyeon for winning the most cringe-worthy statement of the year.."

MN: "Don't think about it like that."

JY: "..Huh?"

MN: "You're stepping out of your comfort zone.. and doing things you didn't think you'd ever do."

JY: "..."

MN: "To me, that is impressive.."

JY: "..Thanks, Mina."

MN: "You should be proud of yourself."

JY: *sigh*

MN: "I have a question, unnie."

JY: "Yeah?"

MN: "How did Jihyo-unnie return?"

JY: "..The notebook."

MN: "..I see."

JY: "I guess her feelings were still attached to Nayeon and made her switch."

MN: "..So it's risky now."

JY: "Huh? What do you mean?"

MN: "..Do you think Jihyo-unnie still has feelings for her?"

JY: "..I'm not sure. She's still confused and doesn't want to see Nayeon if possible. But why do you say it's risky?"

MN: "..If she switches to the other Jihyo.. the notebook might not work anymore.."

JY: "Huh? Why? How would she be able to return if she suddenly switched?"

MN: "..The variable was an item.. it doesn't usually work twice. If it can though, the emotion attached to it still needs to be strong."

JY: "..Doesn't that mean that we should just avoid making her switch?"

MN: "Yeah but it's difficult.. it could be anything.."

JY: "Damn.."

MN: "..Let's not worry for now, unnie."

JY: "Yeah.. I guess. Thanks for telling this to me, Mina."

MN: "It's alright."

JY: "..I'm lucky to have known you."

MN: "Eh?"

JY: "These stuff with DID are just confusing.. and you just give really good advice."

MN: "..Don't flatter me, unnie."

JY: "I remember you said to me before.. you said your love interest was hopeless or not a good thing right now. Why do you say that?"

MN: "Well.. some things are also best kept hidden right? When people discover them, it ends up causing harm.."

JY: "So, you don't really plan on confessing to your love interest?"

MN: "Not really.. for now. Maybe when fate brings the right place, right time, and right situation.."

JY: "Fate huh.. So you believe in fate?"

MN: "..As much as I love science, I do believe in fate."

JY: "Do you think.. it's also fate that everyone is being tested?"

MN: "It might be."

JY: *sigh*

MN: "..Stay strong, unnie."

JY: "Thanks."


	8. My Turn for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo's turn to show how much she cares. Can feelings change? What would you do for someone important to you? Realizations of possible truths.

Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo are on their way home.

JH: "..Sana?"

SN: "..Yes?"

JH: "..Are you okay? You seem to be down today.."

SN: "..I'm fine! Don't worry.. about me.."

JH: "..I'm not used to seeing you gloomy you know. I tend to get excited because your energy is infectuous."

SN: "..S-sorry. I might be.. stressed out."

JH: "Do you want to rest a bit?"

SN: "N-no, I'm fine.. It's best.. we go home."

JH: "Are you sure? You don't look well.."

SN: "..Please don't worry about me, Jihyo.. I'm.. fine.."

JH: "..I don't think you are.. you're looking out of breath right now.."

SN: "..No.. I don't.. I don't want to trouble..-"

Suddenly, Sana collapsed.

JH: "Huh? Sana!? Wake up!"

Jihyo immediately checked on the collapsed Sana.

JH: "..Huh!? She's hot.. in this cold weather?.. I need to get her home!"

Jihyo carried Sana all the way to her apartment. It wasn't an easy task, yet she felt that she's all the help her best friend can count on at that moment.

JH: "Ah. We're here! Hang on Sana! I'll help you out.."

Jihyo dropped all of her things on the floor and laid Sana on her bed.

JH: "Whew, let's see. I need towels.. some water..let me check your temperature too. Wait, do I have medicine?"

Jihyo did her best to get everything. Sana is breathing deeply and Jihyo could hear it.

SN: "..C-can't..breathe.."

JH: "..Her nose might be clogged.. Is it her clothes?"

Jihyo sat Sana up who was able to breathe a bit easier.

JH: "Umm, s-sorry Sana."

She started to unbutton Sana's top to help her breathe better. Jihyo took Sana's pajamas and undressed her gently. It was her first time to do this to her best friend, but nevertheless, her focus is all about helping her feel better. She helped her get dressed, had her take medicine, laid her again on bed and placed a damp towel on her head.

JH: "..This is all I can do right now.. please be better soon.. Sana."

All she can do now is wait. Doing all of this, Jihyo remembered all the things Sana has done for her.

JH: "..You took care of me when I was unconscious.. for almost a week. You're amazing, Sana.."

Sana wasn't responding. Jihyo noticed that she's probably sleeping by now.

JH: "This is the least I can do for you.. I'm sorry if I'm unable to notice that you were not feeling well. I.. I'll be a better person to support you as well, Sana.."

Jihyo regularly changed her towel. In about 30 minutes, as Jihyo started to feel sleepy..

SN: "..N-no.."

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "..No.."

JH: "..Sleep talking?.."

SN: "..Don't.. leave.. please.."

Jihyo held her hand.

JH: "..I'm here, Sana.."

SN: "..Don't.. leave.. me.."

JH: "..."

SN: "..I love you.."

JH: "..What?.. Did she just.."

SN: "..."

JH: "Sana is.. in love with someone?.. But.. who?"

Jihyo looked at her sleeping best friend who is looking more at peace after she held her hand.

JH: (..Is it.. Momo? No.. probably not.. wait..by any chance..is it..m-me!?)

SN: "..."

JH: (Am I.. overthinking this? W-why would it be me then?.. and she didn't mention my name.. but..)

She noticed that Sana had a faint smile now as she's sleeping.

JH: (She's a sweet girl.. and has done so much for me.. I.. I don't think I can take it if she distances herself..)

A lot is going on with Jihyo's mind right now. She never thought of Sana as a lover before as she thought of Nayeon. But now that she's trying to open up her heart, only now she realized how she might have been ignoring the feelings of someone who loved her so much all this time.

JH: (But.. what if I'm wrong?.. I might..lose her.. I don't think I can take it if she goes away..)

SN: "..Eh?.. W-where.. am I?"

JH: "Sana? Thank goodness.. you're awake.."

SN: "What.. happened.. to me?"

JH: "You suddenly collapsed when we were heading home.."

SN: "..I'm sorry.."

JH: "No.. Don't apologize. I'm the one who should say sorry.. I didn't notice you were not really feeling well.."

SN: "I..don't want to be.. a burden.."

JH: "You're not.. please.. get some rest for now.."

Sana smiled at Jihyo.

SN: "Thank you.."

Sana went back to sleep. Her smile and response somehow felt strange to Jihyo.

JH: (..D-did my heart skip a beat? Am I.. falling in love with my best friend? I.. I think I'm assuming too much! I shouldn't think like this! I might hurt both of us.. Calm yourself, Park Jihyo!)

Jihyo then looked at Sana.

JH: (She.. looks so beautiful.. Huh!? Agh! What am I thinking now!? Why did Sana have to say that!?)

Jihyo slapped herself a few times with her free hand.

JH: (..Ah! I know! I need proof! As long as there's proof of who Sana loves, then it's clear!)

Jihyo decided that she could try sleeping now as well since it looks like Sana's condition somewhat stabilized. She took the damp towel one more time and squeezed out the water before soaking it again. However she paused for a bit before putting the towel back on Sana's forehead.

JH: (Sana.. I.. I don't usually do this, but it's just like a good luck charm for you to get well okay?)

Jihyo moved in closer to Sana's face and kissed her forehead. She put the damp towel afterwards.

JH: (Goodnight, Sana..)

Jihyo slept by Sana's side, still holding her hand. The following day, Jihyo woke up early. Not that she rested well, but she couldn't sleep in peace. She was worried of Sana and checked every now and then. She noticed that Sana was still holding her hand. She tried to check Sana's temperature.

JH: (..Good, it lowered a bit..)

Sana was still holding her hand, but the grip was loose now. Jihyo replaced the towel on Sana's forehead. Eventually, Sana let go of Jihyo's hand. She woke up in a bit.

SN: "..Eh? Am I.."

JH: "Sana? G-good morning.."

SN: "..Good morning Jihyo.."

Sana tried to sit up.

JH: "Ah, no! Try not to sit up. You're still unwell."

Jihyo assisted her to lay down again.

SN: "S-sorry.."

JH: "It's alright."

SN: "..Eh?"

Sana noticed that she was wearing her pajamas, but can't remember changing that night.

JH: "What's wrong? Are you okay, Sana?"

SN: (..Does this mean.. Jihyo changed my clothes? She.. undressed me?)

Sana started turning bright red after realizing this.

JH: "Huh!? Are you heating up? W-wait I'll-"

SN: "N-no, Jihyo! I-i-it's fine!"

JH: "Y-you sure?"

SN: "Yeah.. thanks."

JH: "Whew, thanks. Wait a sec."

Sana noticed Jihyo was messaging someone.

SN: "..Who did you send a message to?.."

JH: "Hmm? Oh Jeong and Chae. I told them I won't go to school today. I want to take care of you."

SN: "Eh!? B-but you need to prepare for the festival.."

JH: "With you feeling unwell? No way.."

SN: "..I'm sorry.."

JH: "..It's fine. Besides, I won't feel comfortable at school knowing you're like this."

Sana hid herself under her blanket as she's starting to blush again.

SN: "T-thank you.."

JH: "..Alright. I'll go out for a bit."

SN: "..Where will you go?"

JH: "I'm not good at cooking but I'll make you some jook! I'll buy a few ingredients, so just wait for me here. Try to sleep again if you can."

SN: "..Y-you don't have to."

JH: "No can do, Sana. I'll be your personal caretaker for today! I'll go out now. See you in a bit.

Jihyo left her apartment.

SN: "..Personal caretaker huh.. can you please.. take care of me forever?"

Meanwhile, somewhere else..

NY: "..? Huh? Where.. where am I?"

Nayeon woke up and realized she's at someone else's room. She sat up and saw a girl beside her.

NY: "M-Momo!?"

MM: "..Mmm? Oh, is it morning? Good morning."

Nayeon started to feel a hangover.

NY: "W-what happened yesterday?"

MM: "Hehehe. I didn't know you liked that.."

NY: "..W-what do you mean?"

MM: "You were so wild last night I didn't expect it. I won't forget what you did~"

NY: "Huh!? What did I do!?"

MM: "You were really forceful. First you **** and then you wanted to ****. I said no, but suddenly you **** and wanted me to ****. Finally, I had to ****. You were rough, even if it was my first time hehe~"

NY: "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Nayeon started to turn bright red.

MM: "..I'm joking! Hahaha! Your reaction was so good. I said something similar to Sana before, but you had a better reaction."

NY: "AAAHHH! I thought I screwed up! But why am I here!?"

MM: "You drank a lot yesterday. And I mean A LOT."

NY: "Ugh.. Now that you say that, I'm having a real hangover.."

MM: "You were knocked out and I had to carry you to my place. Oh you need to pay me for all the drinks you ordered!"

NY: "Yeah fine."

MM: "Here's our bill."

NY: "..That's a lot."

MM: "Well, you're an alcoholic."

NY: "I'm not. Here's my part."

MM: "Thanks!"

NY: "So.. did I do anything weird?"

MM: "Well, you sounded like an old man when drunk. Oh, I remember something amazing you did."

NY: "What?"

MM: "You stood up on top of the chair and shouted "I STILL LOVE YOO FREAKING JEONGYEON!"

NY: "..I've had my share of jokes, Momo. I'll be leaving now.. I still need to go back home."

Nayeon took her bag and left Momo.

MM: "..It wasn't a joke though. They just really become more honest when they're drunk."

Meanwhile, Sana was still resting in bed.

SN: (Jihyo..)

Jihyo finally made it back home.

JH: "I'm back! I got all that I need for your jook. Just wait for a bit."

SN: "Okay."

Jihyo started preparing the ingredients.

JH: "Did you get to rest more?"

SN: "Yeah. A bit. Thanks!"

JH: "Good to know then. I'll do my best with this one!"

SN: "You don't have to, Jihyo.."

JH: "It's not that I have to, Sana. It's something I want to do. Let me take care of you."

SN: "..Thanks."

JH: "Don't worry about the taste! I'm following a guide. This will make you feel better."

SN: (..You're already making me feel better.)

After a few minutes.

JH: "It's done! I did my best on this one, Sana! Come on, time to eat."

SN: "Umm, okay!"

Jihyo brought Sana her bowl of jook.

SN: "It looks good, Jihyo."

JH: "I hope you get well soon and have a good appetite."

SN: (..I hope she agrees to this please..)

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "Umm.. c-can you.. help me eat?" (Oh God I said it.. please say yes.. please say yes!)

JH: "..Oh.. ah.. yeah, yeah! Sure! Hahaha. You probably don't have the strength yet, right? No problem!" (Calm down Park Jihyo. Calm down! Don't get any wild imaginations!)

SN: "T-thank you!" (Yes! Jihyo is going to feed me~ B-but I'm getting shy! Ahh~)

Jihyo started mixing the bowl.

JH: (All right, let's do this! T-this is what a b-best friend would do, r-right?) "O-okay, Sana! Say aaah."

Sana's view was like heaven. She can't believe it's real.

SN: (Ah! This is embarrassing!)

Sana opened her mouth and close her eyes. Jihyo stared at Sana as she moved the spoon closer to her mouth. She focused on her lips as she locked in the spoon with her mouth.

JH: (I..I must be crazy..)

Sana swallowed the jook as soon as she could.

SN: (Ah! I did it! That's one of the most embarrassing things I've done!)

JH: (Whew! I've done it. But I still need to do it several times!) "S-so, how was it?"

SN: "Ah! (..I forgot! I didn't realize. I was too focused on the moment!) ..It's good!"

JH: "R-really?"

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: (Yes! That's a score! W-wait no! I'm just her best friend! Don't get any wrong ideas Jihyo!) "G-great to hear that!"

SN: "T-thanks!" (Sorry Jihyo! I'll taste it properly on the next spoonful!)

JH: "O-okay, let's continue!" (I'll get over this.. I'll get over this!)

SN: "Okay." (I know I'm sick, but this is the best day of my life!)

Jihyo gave Sana another spoonful. As embarassing as it is, she tried to focus on the taste. Jihyo was just staring at the girl she's feeding.

SN: (..It's a bit bland..) "..I think it's really good, Jihyo!"

JH: "G-great! I guess the ingredients are good and the guide was helpful." (..I can't wait to give her another. Wait. NO!)

SN: "No! I think it's good because you were the one who made it for me!"

JH: "..What?"

SN: (Ah! What did I say!?) "..."

JH: "..." (W-what did she mean?)

SN: (Come on, Sana. Think!) "Ah, I m-mean you made it! Y-you could've bought one rather than make one s-so it's good!" (Is that good enough?)

JH: "Y-yeah! Homemade is always better! Haha!" (My heart is pounding crazy.. I must be going insane.. This needs to stop!)

SN: "Y-yeah!"

JH: "So, uhh come on.. Let's finish your meal."

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo!" (..Thank you for this moment.. I'll never forget this..)

JH: "You're welcome!" (Thank you, Sana.. Through this, I do think I realize now how important you are in my life too..)

Jihyo continued to feed Sana. Elsewhere, Nayeon was on her way home. She crossed paths with her former lover by accident.

JY: "..Huh? Didn't you stay at your house?"

NY: "..Why do you care?"

JY: "Where were you?"

NY: "..I'm not telling."

JY: (Huh? She smells like alcohol.) "..Alright, I won't ask then.."

NY: "..Mind your own business, Jeongyeon."

JY: "Yeah, I will but.."

NY: "..Huh?"

JY: "If ever you need help or someone to talk to, you know my number.."

NY: "..Don't try to act cool. Idiot."

JY: "..You're the idiot here."

NY: "There's nothing to talk about.. I'll go ahead."

Nayeon went on her way back home.

JY: *sigh* "..She's really stubborn." (I wonder where she was.. Wait! Don't tell me.. she slept at someone else's place!? Who!?)

Jeongyeon was getting anxious.

JY: (B-but it's not Jihyo at least, right? She's taking care of Sana right now.)

Jeongyeon tried to think of the possibilities.

JY: (Who though.. who? WHO!? Is it someone at her class? Ugh. This is irritating. I'll think about it later! Have to go to school first.)

Back at Jihyo's apartment.

JH: "..Alright. All done! Great job finishing everything."

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo! It was good." (To be honest, I didn't want it to end.. I hope Jihyo can feed me again.)

JH: "Y-you're welcome!" (It ended too fast.. wait why do I sound disappointed!?)

SN: "I'm feeling a bit better thanks to you."

Sana smiled at Jihyo and got distracted.

JH: "S-sure! I'll help you eat again later! A-" (W-WHY DID I SAY THAT!?)

SN: "..." (Did Jihyo really say..?)

JH: (Ah! She might find it awkward! Say something!) "Uhh, unless you're feeling better already to eat on your own right? Hahaha.."

SN: "..Sure. Thanks, Jihyo!"

JH: "..Welcome!" (Whew.. saved.. I'm doing this because she's my best friend right? I want to help her since she's my best friend.. nothing more.. right?)

SN: (I feel a bit sticky right now..)

JH: "...?"

Jihyo noticed that Sana was looking uncomfortable with her Pajamas.

JH: "What's wrong?"

SN: "Ah.. nothing. My clothes just feel sticky."

JH: "Oh, must be from all your sweating last night. Let's get you changed."

SN: "..Eh?" (Is she.. going to help me out?)

JH: "..Ah.." (I.. I need to help her, right? I did it last night but..)

SN: "..Okay."

JH: "D-do you need help?"

SN: "Umm, m-maybe I can do it!"

Sana tried to stand up but lost her balance.

JH: "Watch out!"

Jihyo was able to catch her in her arms. She could still feel Sana is a little warm.

JH: (I..I have to help her.) "..I'll help you, Sana."

SN: "..Sorry.."

JH: (..This isn't the time to be flustered about her.. Sana needs me. That comes first.) "Come, sit down. I'll take off your top and wipe the sweat first."

SN: "..Thanks, Jihyo." (I'm getting embarassed, but Jihyo is so caring to me.. I shouldn't think about love all the time..)

Jihyo sat behind Sana and helped her take off her top. Sana's slender back is in full view for her to see. She was slim and flawless. Jihyo would describe Sana's back as 'huggable'. Nonetheless, she started drying up Sana from her sweat. She realized Sana has a fragile body.

JH: (Sana is really slender.. I hope she's eating well.) "Umm, do you.. want me to wipe you in front too?"

SN: "..Umm, okay." (I should resist.. I love Jihyo, but I don't want her to misunderstand..)

Sana faced Jihyo and started wiping her arms. Jihyo tried to control her gaze.

JH: (T-this is too much! I need a topic..) "Umm, are you eating well, Sana? I think you're getting thin."

SN: (She's just looking at my arms.. maybe she really sees me only as a friend..) "I'm okay, Jihyo. I'm eating well.. Please dont worry."

JH: "Alright." (Her body's next..)  
Jihyo tried her best not to look awkwardly at Sana's body, trying to hide that she's blushing. Sana herself was blushing as well.

JH: "..Take care of yourself too, Sana.."

SN: "..Yes."

While looking at Sana's body, she noticed a tear fell down from Sana's face.

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "..S-sorry."

JH: "..Why are you crying?"

SN: "I..I'm just happy that you care so much about me." (But.. I'm really crying because you might just see me.. as a friend..)

JH: "Sana.. Please always smile." (I dont want her to cry.. I.. I think I've.. really fallen for her..)

Jihyo took a tissue paper and wiped off Sana's tears. She can't stand seeing a sweet girl like Sana cry. Jihyo knows that Sana said she's crying because she's happy, but she can't help but feel that it's not completely happiness.

JH: "..Do you want some water?"

SN: "..Yes.."

Jihyo filled a glass of water and gave it to Sana.

SN: "..Thanks, Jihyo."

JH: "No worries.. Let's fix you up now."

Jihyo finished up in helping Sana get changed. Sana had a faint smile again. Right now, this is all that Jihyo hopes to see. Her best friend, smiling at her.

JH: (..I may not have an answer yet, but I know she holds a special place in my heart too. If this is really love I'm feeling, I know it will be answered one of these days.. Right now, I'll focus on being here for Sana. She needs me right now more than anyone else..)

Take a nap for now, Sana. I'll study and practice for a bit.

SN: "..Okay."

JH: "I'll be just in front of the building at one of the benches so I won't disturb you. Just send me a message when if you need me."

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo.."

Jihyo left her apartment and went outside.

Sana tried to relax and rest. Being alone in Jihyo's room made her think about a lot of things.

SN: (I don't want to lose Jihyo.. I hate it.. I hate it that I just end up loving her more and more.. I become weaker around her. But if she rejects me, I don't have anything left..)

Sana could hear Jihyo outside. She is practicing for her recital. Hearing Jihyo's vocals is always a pleasure for Sana. She wants to listen to her voice, but she doesn't want to listen to the song. Not the song dedicated to Nayeon. The same song that brought her back.

SN: "Her voice is so beautiful.. and the song.. is so romantic.. It's so romantic that it feels painful.. Painful that it is for Nayeon.. Would Jihyo.. ever compose a song.. for me?"

Meanwhile, just outside.

JH: (..It feels nostalgic singing this song right now.. huh?)

Jihyo noticed that she had a teardrop falling on her left cheek.

JH: (..Again? I.. I really can't recall much, but I must've really loved Nayeonie. I did write this song for her.)

Jihyo stopped for a bit and stared at the sky for some time.

JH: (..I also need to confront her.)

SN: (..She stopped singing? Or maybe she's just reading for now.. I guess I'll take a nap.)

Sana took a nap. Meanwhile in university outside the Performing Arts building.

MM: "Eh? Sana is sick?"

CY: "Yeah, it seems like she got tired and stressed yesterday."

MM: "Oh.."

CY: "What are you going to do with your performance?"

MM: "I think we're good to go. I was just teasing her but that she needs to practice more but she doesn't believe her potential."

CY: "That's good then. I hope she gets well soon."

MM: "Do you want to visit them later?"

CY: "Yeah! That might cheer up Sana-unnie too."

MM: "Okaaay, I'll be done by around 2pm. Let's meet later at the cafè Chaengie!"

CY: "See you, unnie."

Chaeyoung went straight to the Education building. Jeongyeon was waiting for her at one of the benches in front.

CY: "Sorry I'm late. I told Momo-unnie about Sana being sick."

JY: "Ah, N-no that's okay. Say Chae, I have a question.."

CY: "Yes?"

JY: "..Did you.. go drinking last night?"

CY: "Huh? No I didn't."

JY: "How about Dahyun? You were together when you left, right?"

CY: "Yeah, but we both went straight back home. Why?"

JY: "Ah! N-nothing. Just curious!"

CY: "Hmm.."

JY: "Nothing, really! Come on let's do today's inspection!"

CY: "..Is it about Nayeonie?"

JY: "NO! HAHAHA! WHY WOULD IT BE HER?"

CY: "..It's obvious, unnie."

JY: "..Fine."

CY: "What happened?"

JY: "I saw her this morning.. She was heading home and smelled like alcohol.."

CY: "Huh? So.."

JY: "I was thinking if she drank or stayed with any of you.."

CY: "Uhh, no?"

JY: "Y-yeah, I guess."

CY: "We'd tell you about it anyway if it really happened."

JY: "Huh? Why?"

CY: "It's just that you behave differently if it's about Nayeonie. Even if you broke up, it's obvious you still think about her a lot."

JY: "..You got me there."

CY: "Just don't worry about other people. Just prove to unnie you are well worth it.."

JY: "Can't believe I'm getting advice from a cub.."

CY: "Hey!"

JY: "..But you're right. I'll focus on making her fall for me again!"

CY: "Yeah!"

JY: "Alright let's do this."

The two started to do their council duties. Back at Jihyo's apartment, she finished practicing.

JH: "Sana must be sleeping.. Time to go back for now."

Jihyo went back up to her apartment and entered carefully.

JH: (..She's asleep? Good to know..)

Jihyo checked on Sana's temperature.

JH: (Good. Her fever has gone down a bit. I'll prepare her another jook.)

Back at university.

JY: "Alright we're done today."

CY: "By the way, unnie. Would you like to join us visit Sana-unnie? We have lots of time today."

JY: "Oh, who are you going with?"

CY: "It's Momo-unnie."

JY: "Oh, sounds good. Then let's meet up with her and get going."

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung headed to the cafè. Momo was already there with Mina. As they were talking, Tzuyu also arrived.

MM: "Say, Minariii~"

MN: "Eh?"

MM: "Do you wanna come visit Sa-tang?"

MN: "I still have my shift, Momoring."

MM: "Booo."

TY: "..What happened to unnie?"

MM: "Oh, hi Tzuyu! Sa-tang got sick yesterday and Jihyo-ssi is taking care of her now in her apartment. Would you like to visit too?"

TY: (..She's staying at Jihyo-unnie's place?) "..I have some things to do today. Sorry.."

MM: "Oh, too bad."

Meanwhile back at Jihyo and Sana.

SN: "..? ..Jihyo?"

JH: "Oh, good afternoon Sana. I'm cooking your meal once you wake up. I'm about to be done."

SN: "..Oh, thanks!"

After a few minutes.

JH: "Done! Come on, let's eat."

SN: "Okay."

JH: "Umm, still need help?" (I want Sana to feel better, but please say yes.)

SN: "..I think I'll manage!" (It's embarassing to ask again.. even though I want her to. I won't take advantage of her kindness..)

JH: "Oh.. good! So you're getting better. Haha." (I kind of felt sad.. I wanted to feed her again.)

SN: "Y-yeah! Because you take care of me well."

JH: "S-sure! Enjoy your meal."

They both ate and finished their meal, they didn't really talk much.

JH: "..Was it good?"

SN: "Yeah! I'd eat anything you make Jihyo."

Jihyo slightly blushed on Sana's statement and tried to look away.

JH: "T-thanks.."

SN: "Eh? What's wrong?"

JH: "..Nothing. Hehe. I'm glad you're getting your energy back. But don't push yourself, okay?"

SN: "Yes~"

JH: "Umm, if you don't mind Sana, I'll take a shower first."

SN: "Sure, Jihyo. Take your time ehehe."

Jihyo took a change of clothes and entered the bathroom.

SN: (I wish all these moments with her lasts forever.. Eh?)

Sana noticed Jihyo's phone had a message notification. Out of curiosity, she checked who it was and read the message on the lockscreen:

Tzuyu  
'Hi, unnie. I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow. I promise to make..'

SN: "..."

Sana wanted to check the rest of the message, but she doesn't know Jihyo's pin code.

SN: (..Right. They'll be dating tomorrow.) *sigh* (I want to delete her message and hopefully Jihyo forgets..)

Sana just waited. In a bit, there was a second message she read again.

Tzuyu  
'Unnie, Let's meet at the Times Square Mall around 11am in front..'

SN: (Ah! The message is cut! Where will they meet? I want to know! B-but it's not like I'm going to follow them or anything. I just want to know..)

Sana hopes there's a third message but there was none.

Eventually, Jihyo got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

JH: "Sorry. Did you wait long?"

SN: "Ah, no. Everything is okay! Hehe.. (..Should I ask her about the message?) Umm, Jihyo?"

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "I heard your phone beep earlier."

JH: "Oh, a message?"

Jihyo took a look at her phone.

JH: (Oh, right. I have a date with Tzuyu, but.. I just can't leave Sana..)

SN: "Umm, who is it?"

JH: "Ah! N-nothing important. Don't worry." (If I say it to her, she might worry. I don't want her to.. I'll think of something first.)

SN: "..Oh, o-okay." (Eh? W-why didn't she say it to me? She doesn't want me to know she's messaging Tzuyu?.. I'm her best friend.. right?)

JH: "..I'll wash the dishes first."

Jihyo started cleaning up.

SN: (What if.. she was messaging Tzuyu earlier and not Jeongyeon-unnie?)

Back at the cafè. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung arrived.

MM: "You're laaate!"

CY: "Only 5 minutes late!"

MM: "Still late! Anyway, shall we go?"

JY: "Mind if I come too?"

MM: "Oh you coming too? Yay!"

MN: "Take care you guys."

CY: "See you, Mina-unnie!"

The three of them left.

Back at Jihyo's apartment.

SN: (..I shouldn't doubt that Jihyo is hiding about it from me.. I shouldn't.. I'll just ask her.) "Umm, Jihyo?"

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "..You still have your date tomorrow with Tzuyu, right?"

JH: "Ah! Y-yeah that's right." (Why is she asking about it?)

SN: "..Are you still going?"

JH: (Ugh, I might hurt Tzuyu if I suddenly cancel. But I'm also worried about Sana if she's still unwell..) "..I'm not sure yet. I'll tell it to you later."

SN: "Oh, okay." (Is she.. worried about me?)

JH: "..I'm done washing. Time for your meds~"

SN: (Maybe if my condition is still bad.. she'll cancel?)

Jihyo took the bottle of medicine and noticed it was empty.

JH: "..Oh, I didn't notice it was empty already. Uh, Sana? I'll leave for a bit at get you some medicine at the pharmacy."

SN: "Sure, Jihyo. I'll be waiting."

JH: (I'll take care of her first, then probably decide later if I'll go or not.)

Jihyo left her apartment.

SN: (Okay, I've decided. Time to have that date cancelled! I'm going to make it look like my fever is going worse. Let's see.. I'll need to increase my temperature.)

Sana looked for ways to possibly 'fake' her fever. Not that she isn't sick but to make it look like it's worse than it should be.

SN: (Oh! A heating pad! This can be useful. She checks my temperature at my neck so I'll use this while she's away. Hmm what else.. Oh, this!)

Sana took the digital thermometer Jihyo used on her.

SN: (Maybe if I rub the tip and make it warmer, that should look like my temperature is higher too.)

Sana tried rubbing the metal tip as fast as she can.

SN: (..It's working. Alright, then I'll also exercise for a bit!)

Meanwhile, back at the cafè. A familiar face arrived which surprised Mina.

MN: "I didn't expect to see you here, unnie."

NY: "..Is no one else here?"

MN: "Tzuyu just went upstairs. The others left awhile ago."

NY: "Huh? Where did they go?"

MN: "Jihyo-unnie's apartment."

NY: "Is something going on?"

MN: "Yeah. Apparently, Sana-chan is sick. Unnie is taking care of her."

NY: "..Oh."

MN: "..You can still catch up if you hurry."

NY: "..Is Jeongyeon going there too?"

MN: "Yes."

NY: "..I'll just stay here then."

Mina smiled.

MN: "Alright."

Back at the apartment.

SN: (Whew, it's getting hot. I might end up worse for real.. I can't believe I'm doing this to stop their date. Jihyo should be arriving soon.)

After a few minutes, Sana can hear footsteps climbing the stairs.

SN: (Is that her? Alright, time to tuck in.)

Sana removed her heating pad. She placed the thermometer where she foind it and hid herself under the bedsheets. She heard the door opening.

JH: "I'm back, Sana. Unfortunately, there was a queue so I managed to get back just now."

SN: (Time to apply all those acting lessons.)

JH: "..Sana?"

SN: "..Oh.. You're back, Jihyo?.."

JH: "..Are you okay?"

SN: "I.. think so?"

JH: "..Let me check on you. Come out of the blanket for a bit."

SN: "..Okay."

Jihyo checked on Sana's temperature using the back of her palm and placed it on her neck.

JH: "Huh? You're warmer again.. Here put this on your mouth."

SN: (It's working.)

Jihyo took the thermometer and put it on Sana's mouth.

SN: "..Sorry."

JH: "No.. don't be. I'm sorry I'll take care of you.."

After a bit, Jihyo took the thermometer and checked on the reading.

JH: "..It rose again. How do you feel right now, Sana?"

SN: "..I'm not sure. I'm getting a headache.." (I guess it worked.. please cancel your date!)

JH: (At this rate, I think I'll need to cancel my date with Tzuyu tomorrow.)

SN: (..I need to use the bathroom..) "Umm, Jihyo?"

JH: "Yes, Sana?"

SN: "Umm, bathroom.."

JH: "..Oh, okay wait. Let me help you."

SN: (I think I'm really getting dizzy.. That heating pack was a little hot. This is stupid of me..) "T-thanks.."

Jihyo helped Sana stand up. Upon walking, she stepped on the blanket and slipped.

SN: "AH!"

JH: "Sana!"

Sana tackled Jihyo upon slipping and they both fell down. Sana ended up on top of Jihyo. Jihyo could feel her warm body and breathing.

JH: (..Ah! This is too much for me to handle right now! My heart is pounding like crazy! Sana could probably feel it!)

SN: (No good.. that was reckless of me.. I'm really getting worse.. I could feel her heartbeat.. but isn't she beating too fast?) "..S-sorry."

JH: "N-no, it's okay! Are you hurt?"

SN: "I'm okay..How about you?.."

JH: "I-I'm fine!"

??: "Unnie? W-w-what are you two doing!?"

??: "Hooo~"

??: "Wait, what's going on? Let me see."

JH: "Huh?"

Jihyo looked at the door of her apartment and saw Jeongyeon, Momo and Chaeyoung.

JH: "AH!"

CY: "I-I-I'm sorry! We should've told that we were coming! We didn't mean to disturb your private time!"

JH: "N-n-no!"

Jihyo started blushing.

JY: "..It's probably not like that Chae."

MM: "Jihyo-ssi, next time close your door if you two plan on doing stuff hehehe."

JH: "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Sana just fell on top of me!"

JY: "Is Sana okay?"

JH: "No.. I'm helping her go to the bathroom."

Jeongyeon helped them stand up and took Sana inside the bathroom. Sana could hear them talking.

JH: "What brings you here?"

MM: "A surprise visit! Hehe."

JY: "So, she's very sick.."

JH: "I'm worried about her.."

CY: "Unnie, are you cancelling your date with Tzuyu tomorrow?"

SN: "Eh?"

Sana moved a little closer to the bathroom door.

JH: "Honestly, I don't want to hurt Tzuyu if I suddenly cancel.."

SN: (No..)

JH: "But Sana's recovery is important too. That's why I hope she recovers soon so I don't have to worry."

SN: (Jihyo really cares for me..)

JY: "..Yeah, delaying it might cause more trouble."

MM: "Why not date here while you take care of Sana?"

CY: "Unnie, I don't think that's how it works."

MM: "Why? They could just deliver food here and that's fine, right?"

JY: "Hmm.. I have an idea."

JH: "What is it?"

SN: "..?"

JY: "Maybe if someone else can take care of Sana while you're on your date?"

SN: (What? NO!)

JH: "Hmm.. I guess that's going to work. We just need to tell her."

SN: (No no no! At this rate I won't be able to stop her regardless!)

JY: "So, who will do it though?"

JH: "How about you? You suggested it."

JY: "Ah, err no I can't. I have some stuff to do tomorrow."

MM: "How about me? I can do it!"

JH: "..."

JY: "..That sounds.. dangerous.."

MM: "Hey! What do you mean?"

JH: "..Umm, maybe next time Momo."

MM: "Fine. So who'll do it then?"

The three of them then all looked at the only person left.

CY: "..WHAT? ME!?"

JH: "I'm counting on you Chae."

JY: "We believe in you."

MM: "What? So you don't believe me Jeongie?"

SN: (No! Please be unavailable..)

CY: "Hmm.. I guess I'm free tomorrow. I'll do my best!"

SN: (NOOOOO!)

JH: "Great! Thanks Chae! You're a lifesaver."

CY: "I'll work hard for Sana-unnie."

JY: "Great to hear that."

MM: "Hey Jeongie. Answer meee."

Sana's hopes were lost. She's still unwell but now even her heart is aching after hearing all of these.

Sana went out of the bathroom right after with a sad look on her face.

JH: "Oh, hey Sana. Are you fine?"

SN: "Umm, yeah.."

JH: "They all planned this surprise visit because they're wishing your quick recovery."

JY: "Yeah. We hope you get well soon!"

CY: "Yes!"

Sana had a 'forced' smile.

SN: "..Thanks, everyone."

MM: "We brought fruits!"

JY: "Hey! Stop eating those! They're for Sana!"

MM: "Just a few!"

SN: "..Thanks."

JH: "By the way, Sana. About tomorrow's date with Tzuyu.."

SN: (I don't want to hear it anymore, Jihyo..)

JH: "I think I'll have to go to avoid prpblems. I'll be meeting up with her around 11am at Times Square Mall. But I'm also worried about your health so.. I asked Chaeyoung here to take care of you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

CY: "Don't worry. I'll do my best for you, Sana-unnie!"

SN: (I want to say no.. but that will only make me look bad..) "..Thanks, Chaengie!"

JH: "Don't worry, Sana. I'll be messaging you during the date, okay?"

SN: "O-okay."

MM: "Hooo~"

CY: "Huh? What's wrong, Momo-unnie?"

MM: "Nothing~"

JY: "Alright. Let's enjoy ourselves!"

SN: "..Eh? Why?"

JY: "At times like these, you'll get better faster when you cheer up."

JH: "That's true, Sana. So don't worry about things and relax."

CY: "Do you have any board games here, unnie?"

JH: "Ah, no I don't."

MM: "I bought cards!"

JY: "Great! Let's play!"

JH: "Come on, Sana! Sit here beside me."

Sana was surprised with everyone's energy and hopes of cheering her up. Right then, Sana started smiling brightly again.

SN: "..Yes!"

Jihyo saw Sana's radiant smile and started to blush.

CY: "Are you okay, Unnie? You're turning red."

JY: "Huh? Did you get Sana's fever?"

JH: "Ah, no! Just a little warm since there's a lot of us here. Haha!" (Sana's smile is so beautiful..)

SN: (I should stop worrying for now.. Everybody's here to make me smile too. I'll cheer up for Jihyo.)

JH: "Umm, don't overwork. Okay?"

SN: "Yes~"

Back at the cafè. Mina approached Nayeon as there aren't many people coming in.

MN: "Would you like to chat, unnie?"

NY: "..You surprised me. Well, what should we talk about?"

MN: "I don't have any topic, but I felt like you were waiting for me to approach you."

NY: "..You can be really scary at times, Minari."

MN: "Don't worry, unnie. Just tell me whatever it is, I won't tell anyone if you like."

NY: "..Alright.."

Mina sat down with Nayeon.

NY: "I'm not sure what's happening these days.. but can you tell me what's going on?"

MN: "About Jeongyeon-unnie?"

NY: "..I can't hide anything from you."

Mina smiled.

NY: "So.. how is she?"

MN: "..She's fine. She always talks about you."

NY: "..You're lying."

MN: "Why would I?"

NY: "..I guess not. You're not the type to tease others. What does she say?"

MN: "I'm pretty sure you know what she says."

NY: "..Maybe I do. Or maybe I just want to hear it clearly.."

MN: "That's how people are.. We always want to be sure."

NY: "..I could use some beer right now."

MN: "This is a cafè, unnie."

NY: "..I know. I'm just saying it."

MN: "Do you still love her?"

Nayeon took a long time before she gave a response.

NY: "..No."

MN: "..So, would you be fine.. if someone confesses to her and she accepts?"

NY: "..What do you mean?"

MN: "She's single right now.. someone else might actually go after her."

NY: "..Ha! Someone else liking that idiot? I don't think so."

MN: "You're pretty confident, unnie."

NY: "I don't even know why I liked that blockhead!"

MN: "..."

NY: "..Don't tell anyone I came over, Mina."

MN: "Sure.. Are you leaving now?"

NY: "Yeah. I want to relax."

MN: "See you, unnie."

Nayeon left the cafè.

MN: (I guess she still loves her too..)

Back at Jihyo's apartment. Some time passed by.

JY: "It's getting dark now."

MM: "What? Nooo not yet."

JH: "It's alright, we can always hang out next time."

SN: "Thanks for visiting us!"

MM: "..'Us'.. hehe."

SN: "Momo!"

MM: "What?"

CY: "I'll be back here tomorrow, Sana-unnie!"

SN: "Thank you!"

JY: "Let's clean up first."

JH: "No need. I'll do it. You all go now."

MM: "Jihyo-ssi wants us to leave quickly. Hehehe."

JH: "Before it gets too dark!"

JY: "Bye!"

The three visitors left.

JH: "Whew. Wait for a bit Sana. I'll clean this place up."

SN: "Ah, I'll help."

JH: "What? No way. Just stay in bed, okay?"

SN: "..Sorry if I'm useless."

JH: "You aren't. This is just one day. You took care of me for a week! That's hard."

SN: "But still-"

JH: "Nope. Just rest there. This is part of my way of thanking you."

After a few minutes.

JH: "There! All done. Time to rest."

Sana smiled at Jihyo.

SN: "Thank you for today!"

JH: "Ah..Y-yeah no problem! Let's go to bed now. I'll prepare my mat here."

SN: "Umm, Jihyo?"

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "Can you.. put your mat beside me instead of in front of the bed?"

JH: "Oh, why?"

SN: "..I want you to be beside me."

JH: "Oh, i-is that so? Haha. Okay I'll set it up!" (Try not to be awkward, Jihyo.)

Jihyo finished setting up her bed.

JH: "Okay, time to rest!"

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo!"

They both laid down on their beds.

JH: "It's a big day tomorrow. Let's rest up well Sana."

SN: "..."

JH: "..Sana?"

Sana reached out to Jihyo's hand and held it.

SN: "Please take care of yourself tomorrow."

JH: "..I will."


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planned date that Jihyo had which changed everything in her life. What will happen during this fateful moment? Will feelings sway? What will happen to Sana?

The following day, Jihyo woke up early at 7am. Sana was still asleep. She checked for phone for messages.

Tzuyu  
'Good morning, unnie. I'm excited for today. I'll see you later.'

Chaeyoung  
'I'm on my way there, Jihyo-unnie. Be there maybe around 8:30am.'

JH: "Better reply."

Jihyo replied to the two and next checked on Sana. She gently touched Sana's neck.

JH: (..Great. she's almost back to normal. I better get ready.)

Jihyo prepared all her necessities. She opened up her closet and checked out what she should wear for the date with Tzuyu.

JH: (Something cute? But Tzuyu might misinterpet it.. Should I wear a skirt? Probably not. Oh, maybe this?)

Jihyo finalized her getup. She decided to wear something a bit casual and opted wearing jeans instead. It was warmer than usual so she'll be wearing light today.

JH: (Alright. Time to shower.)

Jihyo entered the bathroom. While showering, Sana woke up.

SN: (..So it's today.. *sigh* She's preparing really early. Is she excited?)

Sana could hear Jihyo humming in the shower. She remembered that Jihyo does this when she's excited.

SN: (*sigh* this is going to be a long day. At least I feel a bit better now. I wonder what stuff are they going to do on their date?)

After some time, Jihyo finished showering exited the bathroom.

JH: "Oh, good morning, Sana. Sorry did I wake you up?"

SN: "Umm, no I'm okay."

JH: "Sorry, I'm a little nervous about this so I kind of want to go prepare early."

SN: "That's okay. So, what time will Chaengie arrive?"

JH: "She said around 8:30am. By the way I checked you earlier. Your fever went down a lot so it's a good sign. But don't stress yourself."

SN: "Yeah. It's thanks to you, Jihyo."

JH: "If you have any requests to Chae just tell her. She's one of the most reliable people I've known."

SN: "Thanks!"

JH: "Uhh, Sana? What do you think of the clothes I chose?"

SN: "..Oh that? Hmm, I think it's fine. Pretty simple."

JH: "Should I... put on more make up?"

SN: "Uhh, no need. Just your usual I guess." (Don't try to look so pretty, Jihyo. Save that when we have a date in the future!)

JH: "Alright. Thanks for the tips! So, you went on dates before? Like in high school or something?"

SN: "Ah! N-no I haven't yet.."

JH: "I see. I thought you know a thing or two because you give some nice advice. But thanks!"

SN: "W-welcome!" (I just don't want you to look too pretty to Tzuyu..)

After some time, someone knocked at the door.

JH: "Is that you Chae? Come in!"

CY: "Good morning, unnie. Am I too early?"

JH: "Ah, no it's okay. Anyway, I appreciate the help! I hope you can work on anything that Sana needs."

SN: "..I'll be in your care, Chaengie!"

CY: "You can count on me!"

JH: "Oh, by the way Chae, you live close to that mall, right?"

CY: "Oh, yes. Why?"

JH: "Do you know where Starbucks is?"

SN: (Eh? Is that their meeting spot?)

CY: "Yeah. It's easy to find. When you go inside the main entrance, go straight until the main circle. When you're there, it's to your right."

JH: "I see. Thanks!"

SN: (Hmm..)

After a few more minutes of preparing.

JH: "Alright, I guess I'm done."

CY: "Oh, you're leaving already? It's still early."

JH: "Yeah, it is but I'm really nervous about this. So I want to get there as soon as I can."

CY: "You'll probably be there at around 10am."

JH: "That's fine. Maybe I'll have some coffee while waiting."

SN: "..Take care, Jihyo."

JH: "Thanks, Sana. I'll update you time to time, okay?"

SN: "Yes~ thank you!"

Jihyo left her apartment and went on her way to the mall.

CY: "So, Sana-unnie. Do you need anything for now?"

SN: (..Alright, I've decided to do it. I hope Chaengie would accept!) "..Yes, Chaengie."

CY: "Oh, what is it?"

SN: "..Remember that Jihyo said that she hopes you can work on 'ANYTHING' that I need?"

CY: "Uhh.. yeah?"

SN: "Do you promise to do that?"

CY: "..If reasonable."

SN: "..I want to follow Jihyo and Tzuyu."

CY: "WHAT!? NO!"

SN: "..Don't worry. This is between the two of us."

CY: "But you're still sick, unnie!"

SN: "I'm fine.. I'm feeling much better than yesterday."

Chaeyoung checked Sana's temperature.

CY: "You're still a bit warm."

SN: "..Please?"

CY: "Why do you want to follow them?"

Out of desperation, Sana told it to Chaeyoung.

SN: "..You're the first one I'm telling this to. Please don't tell anyone.."

CY: "..Okay. What is it, unnie?"

SN: "..I'm.. in love with Jihyo.."

CY: "I see.. wait WHAAAAT!?"

SN: "..I don't feel comfortable about it.. her dating Tzuyu.."

CY: "..."

SN: "That's why please.. Can I follow them?"

CY: "..I have responsibility for you today, unnie."

SN: "..."

CY: "I understand you love her, unnie.. but a responsibility is heavier than love sometimes."

SN: "..I didn't want to do this."

CY: "Huh?"

SN: "..I know who your crush is Chaengie. If you don't let me go, I'll expose you to her."

CY: "W-WHAT!? You know!? D-don't do it, unnie!"

Sana smiled to Chaeyoung.

SN: "Sometimes, love is heavier than responsibility too, right?"

CY: "..I can't let you go follow them, Sana-unnie. Your fever might become worse.."

SN: "..." (*sigh* It's really hopeless..)

Chaeyoung smiled.

CY: "..That's why I'll accompany you."

SN: "..Eh?"

CY: "I'll help you out with what you need today. Go get changed, Sana-unnie."

SN: "..T-thanks, Chaengie!"

CY: "If your fever worsens, we go home. Okay?"

SN: "Yes~! Thanks! In return, I'll set you up on a date with her in the future~"

CY: "Ah! Don't! T-that's embarassing!"

SN: "Why not? You need to confess to her too!"

CY: "B-but how about you?"

SN: "Eh?"

CY: "Are you going to confess to Jihyo-unnie soon?"

SN: "Ah.."

Sana got quiet for a bit, and then spoke.

SN: "..I will. I'm waiting for the right time and moment. Now is a difficult time because Tzuyu is there.. But I know I'll have to confess to her eventually."

CY: "..Then let's do our best together, unnie."

SN: "Yes!"

CY: "Get changed now, unnie. We still have time to follow them before they go around."

SN: "I'll borrow some of Jihyo's clothes first. Ohh this looks cute!"

CY: "Uhh, make sure to choose something to hide yourself."

SN: "Oops, right."

Sana and Chaeyoung prepared themselves and also went to the mall. Sana wore a cap, fake eyeglasses and tied up her hair. Chaeyoung used Sana's extra clothes, added a scarf, shades and also a beanie to conceal herself. They arrived at the mall around 10:45am.

SN: "Great, we have some more time. Hopefully they haven't seen each other yet."

CY: "..This is kind of exciting.. Let's go to the main circle."

They walked to the main circle while being wary of their surroundings. Finally, they arrived there and went to the left post to hide.

SN: "..Can you see her?"

CY: "Yeah. She's still there."

SN: "Good. At least we don't need to search for them."

After a few minutes.

CY: "Ah! She's here!"

SN: "Where?"

They both saw Tzuyu walking towards Jihyo with a bright smile.

SN: (Jihyo.. please don't fall for her!)

Tzuyu looked so elegant that day. She wore a beautiful dress and was definitely very happy on that day. Jihyo saw her and she smiled back.

CY: "Tzuyu looks so pretty today.. She doesn't usually smile like that."

SN: "..Yeah." (Jihyo is smiling.. it hurts to see that.)

CY: "I can't hear them from here."

SN: "It's frustrating to not know what they're talking about.."

CY: "Maybe we try to move closer?"

SN: "You're suddenly very into this Chaengie."

CY: "Ah. I'm just curious! Hehehe."

Sana hit her on the head. 

SN: "Ssh. Not too loud."

\---

TY: "Sorry, unnie. Did you wait long?"

JH: "Ah, no. Haha. Umm, you look really good today."

TY: "You too."

JH: "Huh? I'm just wearing my usual attire."

TY: "Yeah, because you always look good anyway, unnie."

Tzuyu smiled. Her comments made Jihyo blush.

JH: "Ah.. Haha! T-thanks." (Tzuyu's really smooth with this.)

TY: "So.. Shall we have lunch?"

JH: "Oh, sure! Where though?"

TY: "I've already made a reservation at one restaurant here. I know you'll like it."

JH: "Oh, alright! Lead the way."

\---

CY: "They're on the move."

SN: "So they'll go now? Let's follow them."

CY: "Okay. Let's keep our distance we might get noticed."

They both followed Jihyo and Tzuyu while keeping a safe distance away from them. Soon after, they went inside a restaurant.

\---

JH: "Uhh, this is a pretty expensive one.."

TY: "Don't worry, unnie. I asked you out, it's my treat."

JH: "That's a bit embarassing.."

TY: "No, it's okay. Don't worry."

\---

CY: "..They're going to eat here?"

SN: "Looks like it. Let's go in too."

CY: "It's kinda pricey.."

SN: "..I'll pay for your bill, okay?"

CY: "Okay. You really want to listen to them huh.."

SN: "Yeah, but don't order something expensive okay?"

Sana and Chaeyoung went in as well. They sat at the opposite of the divider from Jihyo and Tzuyu's table. It was high enough that they won't be seen but can listen to them.

\---

TY: "I recommend this one, unnie."

JH: "I see. I haven't eaten at a fancy restaurant before so I'm not familiar. I'll go with your choice."

TY: "..You already did before."

JH: "Huh? Where? I don't remember."

TY: "Here. We ate here together."

JH: "Huh? What do you mean?"

\---  
*whispering*

SN: (Eh? What is she talking about?)

CY: *Do you know that, unnie?*

SN: *I..I don't know..*

\---

TY: "We went on a date together and also had lunch here. In this exact table."

JH: "..When did this happen?"

TY: "..Before your accident."

JH: "..I see."

\---

SN: *I.. didn't know about these.. I thought Jihyo was missing for two days..*

CY: *So, they were together? Why?*

SN: *I don't know..* (I want to interfere.. but I also want to know what happened..)

\---

JH: "..I don't think you're lying Tzuyu.. Can you.. tell me more?"

TY: "Sure, unnie. We'll take our time today. I'd like to help you understand why I'm doing this all for you.."

In a bit, Tzuyu and Jihyo's meal arrived.

JH: "Wow. This looks good."

TY: "Try it out, unnie. You'll like it." 

Jihyo took a bite of the dumpling.

TY: "How is it?"

JH: "..Yeah. It tastes good, but.."

TY: "..."

JH: "..it's strange. It's like I tasted this before.."

\---

SN: (Eh? Is this the same with her coffee that Minari makes for her? So.. they really went here?)

CY: *Umm, unnie. The waiter..*

W: *Ahem* "Your order miss?"

SN: *Ah!*

Sana and Chaeyoung just pointed at their orders in the menu. The waiter took note of it and left. They continued to listen.

\---

TY: "..That's also what you ate the last time we went here."

JH: "..I see." (I guess Tzuyu really knows more about what really happened to me..)

Tzuyu smiled to Jihyo.

TY: "Enjoy your meal, unnie."

JH: "..Thanks!"

\---

SN: (..I guess it's true. Is this date.. intentional? I need to also know what happened.)

CY: *Food is here, unnie. Let's eat quietly while listening."

SN: *..Yeah.*

Sana and Chaeyoung started to eat.

\---

While eating, Jihyo brought out her phone and started typing a message. Tzuyu noticed this.

TY: "Unnie, who are you messaging?"

JH: "Hmm? Oh, I'll just ask Sana if she and Chaeyoung have eaten yet."

\---

SN: *Oh! She's messaging! My ringtone!*

CY: *What!? Mute it quick!*

Out of panic, Sana rushed to the restroom before Jihyo finishes typing.

\---

Jihyo finished sending her message.

TY: "Please don't think about others for now.."

JH: "Ah, sorry Tzuyu. I'm just worried about Sana."

TY: (She's interfering even now..) "..I heard she's sick."

JH: "..Yeah. That's why I actually wanted to know how she's doing."

\---

Sana opened the message in the restroom.

Jihyo  
'Hi, Sana! How are you, I'm with Tzuyu right now having lunch. Are you well? Have you two eaten yet?'

SN: "Whew, I made it in time. I'll reply and return."

\---

TY: "..I see."

JH: "Honestly, I wasn't sure if I could go today because of Sana's fever. Luckily, Chaeyoung was available and said she can take care of her today."

TY: (Unnie.. you'd cancel our date just for Sana-unnie?..) "..Good to k ow then."

Jihyo's phone beeped.

JH: "Oh, wait let me check first."

Sana  
'Hi, Jihyo~ I'm fine! 😁 Chaengie and I are eating right now. She's taking care of me well. But I hope you get home soon! 😢'

Sana's message made Jihyo smile. Tzuyu started clenching her fist out of frustration because of Sana.

\---

Sana made her way back to their table.

SN: *Did anything happen, Chaengie?*

CY: *They were talking about you. Jihyo-unnie said she's worried that's why she wanted to contact you.*

Sana smiled after hearing this.

\---

JH: "..Umm, this meal is really nice, Tzuyu. Thanks."

TY: "You're welcome, unnie."

JH: "I feel a bit guilty not to pay though."

TY: "..Then you can treat me the next time we go out."

Tzuyu smiled again.

JH: "Ah, y-yeah I guess.."

\---

SN: (Nooo. No more next time!)

\---

They both finished their meal. Tzuyu called for the bill.

JH: "So, where will we go next?"

TY: "It's a secret, unnie. You'll have to guess."

\---

CY: *I think they're about to leave.*

SN: *Eh? Let's also bill out.*

Chaeyoung so raised her hand for the bill. The waiter went first to Tzuyu's table. Their table was somewhat ignored.

SN: *Oh no. They might leave first!*

CY: *Huh? Why won't the waiter go here?*

SN: *Maybe the waiter can't see you.*

CY: *Hey! I'm not small!*

\---

Tzuyu paid for their bill.

TY: "Let's go, unnie."

JH: "Yeah."

\---

SN: *Ah, they're leaving!*

The waiter finally saw them.

SN: *Here's for payment, Chaengie. Just wait for a bit. I'll message you where they'll go.*

CY: *Be careful.*

Sana followed Jihyo and Tzuyu.

CY: "Hey, didn't you notice me earlier when I was asking for a billout?"

W: "My apologies miss, I was not able to see you."

CY: "..."

Sana was able to catch up with Jihyo and Tzuyu.

SN: (Whew. Made it. I wonder where they're headed?)

\---

TY: "..Unnie?"

JH: "Hmm?"

TY: "Please let me hold you.."

JH: "Ah, j-just a bit, okay?"

\---

SN: (I can't hear them..)

Sana then saw Tzuyu hold Jihyo's right arm.

SN: (Wah! W-why is Tzuyu clinging to her!? And why isn't Jihyo resisting!? I want to make her break her hold! Jihyo, please tell her to let go!)

\---

JH: "Umm, T-Tzuyu? You're a little too close.."

TY: "Just a bit more, unnie~"

JH: "W-wait. That's enough for now."

Jihyo walked to the left as if avoiding Tzuyu in clinging too much.

\---

SN: (Yeah! Please resist more, Jihyo!)

Sana received a message from Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung  
'I'm done here, unnie. Where should I head?

Sana replied.

Sana  
'I'm not sure 😭 just try to go to the same way.'

\---

Tzuyu and Jihyo stopped at an elevator.

\---

SN: (Ah. I might lose them if I don't enter as well. This is risky.. but I have to do it!)

The elevator arrived, Jihyo and Tzuyu entered. Sana soon followed, kept her head down and faced away from where the two were facing.

SN: (Calm down, Sana.. Calm down.. Don't get caught..)

\---

JH: (..Oh? That person has the same jacket I have at home.) *Which floor are we heading?*

TY: *The fourth floor, unnie.*

\---

SN: (Fourth floor? Will they watch a movie?)

They reached the fourth floor. Sana went out.

\---

Jihyo and Tzuyu went out as well. They headed to the Starium theater.

\---

Sana saw the direction they are heading.

SN: (So they'll really watch a movie? I need to know the details. Better tell Chaengie to head there too. She has my wallet.)

Sana sent Chaeyoung a message.

Chaeyoung checked her message.

Sana  
'Go to the cinema, 4th floor. Hurry! 😭 We need to get the same time and movie!'

CY: "That's not that easy, unnie. I'm still on the ground floor.."

Chaeyoung replied.

Chaeyoung  
'I'm on the ground floor! Wait.'

SN: (Please hurry Chaengie.)

Sana followed the two.

\---

JH: "We'll watch a movie now?"

TY: "Just buying the ticket. We'll go somewhere first."

JH: "Oh, alright. I'm not updated with what movies are out right now."

TY: "It's a good one, unnie."

\---

SN: (I can't hear them.. this is frustrating..)

They eventually reached the ticket booth. Jihyo and Tzuyu lined up.

SN: (..This is tough. If I line up immediately with them, they might notice eventually.. and I don't have my wallet to pay for the tickets.. Chaengie needs to arrive here first.. Or should I risk it?)

\---

Jihyo looked at the movie setlist on display.

JH: "..Oh, are we watching that, Tzuyu?"

She pointed at the movie at the leftmost corner. Tzuyu smiled to Jihyo.

TY: "Good guess, unnie. That's right."

\---

Sana saw where Jihyo was pointing but wasn't sure exactly where.

SN: (She pointed at the left. Let's see..)

She checked the three movies at the left side.

SN: (An action, horror and romance movie.. Knowing this is a date, they won't watch the action one.. horror is possible, but I don't think Jihyo would like it.. So.. Moonchild's Sunlight?)

\---

JH: "Oh, I wanted to watch this before. Yeah! This sounds good lucky it's still in theaters."

TY: "Look forward to it, unnie."

\---

SN: (How can I know the time they choose? I might catch her attention if I line up too. Hmm..)

As much as she wanted to, she didn't line up.

SN: (What should I do.. should I line up now? Chaengie should arrive any minute. They're almost at the counter.)

Sana lined up. Soon after, Chaeyoung arrived and went closer to her.

CY: *Sorry unnie, I came here as fast as I could. Here's your wallet.*

SN: *Thanks, Chaengie.*

CY: *Do you know what they'll watch?*

SN: *Just a guess. I think it's Moonchild's Sunlight.*

CY: *Hmm, makes sense. But how about the time?*

SN: *I don't know. I plan on buying all schedules.*

CY: *That's crazy! We don't have enough money for that.*

SN: *You're right, but..*

CY: *..I have an idea. Why not message her later?*

SN: *..Ah, good idea.*

\---

Tzuyu and Jihyo are now at the counter.

TY: "Two please, Moonchild's Sunlight."

JH: "I'm paying this time as well, Tzuyu."

TY: "No, it's okay."

JH: "But-"

TY: "I want you to be happy today."

JH: "..T-thanks, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu chose the time, seat location, and paid for the bill. She got the tickets and handed them over to Jihyo.

JH: "..The last show?"

TY: "Yeah. We'll be doing a lot of things today. Let's go, unnie. I want to take you somewhere next."

JH: "Sure."

\---

SN: *They're leaving!*

CY: *Looks like they won't watch anytime soon.*

SN: *..Can you follow them, Chaengie? I'll take care of the tickets.*

CY: *Okay. Try asking Jihyo-unnie about the time. I don't know how but just think of something, unnie.*

SN: *Alright. See you.*

Chaeyoung followed the two.

SN: (Let's see. I should try asking her.. ah I have an idea.)

Sana messaged Jihyo.

\---

Jihyo brought out her phone. This action is starting to become irritating for Tzuyu. She might be there physically, but Tzuyu noticed her attention is with Sana. She read the message.

Sana  
'What time will you be going home, Jihyo?😢'

Jihyo replied.

\---

Jihyo  
'A little late, I guess. Around 12am. Sorry.'

Sana replied.

\---

Sana  
'Why? 😭'

Jihyo replied again.

\---

Jihyo  
'We'll be watching a movie later. It's the last show.'

SN: (Got it! Time to buy that ticket.)

\---

Jihyo put her phone in her pocket.

TY: "..Unnie."

JH: "Hmm?"

Tzuyu clinged to Jihyo's arm again.

JH: "Ah!"

TY: "..Please put more attention to our date today."

JH: "Y-yeah. I will. Sorry."

\---

CY: (She's clinging to unnie.)

Chaeyoung was thinking if she should tell this to Sana or not.

CY: (..I'll observe them for now.)

\---

Jihyo and Tzuyu waited for the elevator again.

\---

CY: (They're going down. I wonder where they'll go next. Have to join them at the elevator too..)

The elevator arrived.

\---

Jihyo and Tzuyu went in. Chaeyoung was able to follow. Luckily, two tall guys were blocking her to be seen by them.

\---

CY: (..I feel a bit annoyed.)

The elevator reached the ground floor. Jihyo and Tzuyu got off and headed elsewhere. Chaeyoung soon followed them.

\---

JH: "We're going out the mall?"

TY: "Yes, but don't worry. It's pretty close from here."

JH: "..Can you give me a clue?"

TY: "Hmm, you'll smile a lot when we stay there."

JH: "Hmm.. Not really sure. But why there?"

TY: "..Because I want to see you laugh and smile."

Jihyo blushed.

JH: "..Thanks! I'll smile more." (I've never really seen this side of Tzuyu before. But I guess it's because she's really happy. She must be really in love with me..)

\---

CY: (Are they going to exit the mall? I better tell Sana-unnie.)

Chaeyoung messaged her.

\---

Chaeyoung  
'I think they're heading outside. Have you bought the tickets?'

Sana replied.

\---

Sana  
'Not yet, but I know now which time they chose for the movie.'

Chaeyoung replied.

\---

Chaeyoung  
'Great! I'll tell you where we'll go. I'm not yet sure about it but pro-

CH: "AH!"

Chaeyoung bumped into someone. Her shades were taken off.

??: "Hey, watch where you are going! Huh?"

Chaeyoung was familiar with the voice, which was probably the worst case scenario. She looked up who it was.

NY: "What are you doing here? You're dressed up weird."

CY: "N-Nayeonie!"

NY: "Whoa, what are you so surprised about?"

CY: "Ah! N-nothing! I'm just surprised to see you!"

NY: "..What's with the getup?"

CY: "I'm.. trying out a new fashion!" (Oh no! I might lose them!)

NY: "Really.."

CY: "Y-yeah! How is it?"

NY: "..It's weird."

CY: "Huh?"

NY: "It's like you're trying to hide yourself."

CY: "Oh really!? Hahaha g-good guess unnie! I wanted to try this kind of style like being someone undercover! Hehe!"

NY: "..I guess? What are you doing here anyway?"

CY: "J-just wandering around! How about you?"

NY: "Oh, same. I just wanted to relax and enjoy myself."

CY: (I need to hurry. I might have lost them already. Sana-unnie might get mad. Nayeonie being here is going to be trouble. I hope they don't see each other.)

NY: "So.. do you want to hang out? I don't really have plans."

CY: "Ah.. (She might become suspicious of me.. I probably shouldn't follow Jihyo-unnie first. What should I say to her?) I.. might go to the art store for now. It might be boring for you, unnie. Are you sure you want to come?"

NY: "Oh.. no I'm not really into that stuff."

CY: (Good. I can probably leave now.) "Okay, unnie. I'll message you when I'm free. See you!"

NY: "Alright. See you then."

Chaeyoung started walking to catch up to Jihyo and Tzuyu.

NY: "Uhh, wait a minute Chaeyoung."

CY: "..Huh?"

NY: "..The art store is this way, right?"

CY: "AH! Y-yes but they don't have what I'm looking for. Hehe! I'll check out another store outside."

NY: "..Oh, alright. Take care."

Nayeon and Chaeyoung separated ways.

CY: (Better hurry!)

Chaeyoung ran to the exit. She tried to look for them left and right to no avail.

CY: (I'm screwed. I better tell Sana-unnie.)

Chaeyoung called Sana.

SN: "Hello?"

CY: "Unnie, I'm sorry. I lost them.."

SN: "Eh!? What happened?"

CY: "..I bumped into Nayeon-unnie.."

SN: "..She's..here?"

CY: "Yeah.. I had to talk to her and tried to lose her, but.."

SN: "Is she.. still with you?"

CY: "No, I managed to split with her."

SN: "I just got our tickets. Where are you now?"

CY: "Just outside the main entrance. I don't know which direction they went."

SN: "..Go to the left. I'll go outside too."

CY: "Huh? Are you sure?"

SN: "..Yeah. I don't think they'll go to the right. I noticed when we got here western side is a business and dining area. We just ate.. so I don't think they'll eat so soon. The eastern side is an entertainment district, right?"

CY: "Yeah." (Wow, Sana-unnie thought of that?)

SN: "I'll catch up. Try to find them Chaengie. Tzuyu should be easy to spot anyway."

CY: "..That felt like an attack."

SN: "Eh?"

CY: "I'm going now, unnie. See you in a bit."

SN: "Thanks, Chaengie."

Sana dropped the call. Chaeyoung went ahead to try to find the two.

SN: (I hope our seats are not so far from them. I need to go down now.. I should be careful and avoid running into Nayeonie..)

Sana boarded the elevator. Upon reachjng the ground floor, she had a mini-heart attack as she saw Nayeon waiting outside to board the elevator.

SN: (Ah!)

Sana looked down as she went out of the elevator to avoid eye contact.

SN: (Whew. Good thing she didn't see me. Why is she here though?)

Sana hurriedly walked outside the mall.

SN: (..This is getting a bit tiring. Could've been easy if I didn't get sick..)

Meanwhile.

CY: (..Oh, I think that's Tzuyu! Sana-unnie was right!)

Chaeyoung moved in closer to the two while keeping a safe distance. She can't hear them but is able to see them well now.

\---

TY: "We're here, unnie."

JH: "Ohh, this is.."

TY: "A dog cafè. We'll play with some puppies."

JH: "That sounds nice! I'm getting excited."

TY: "Let's have fun, unnie!"

\---

CY: (A dog cafè huh.. it's a bit dangerous to go inside. It's a closed space and an open area inside.. We can't hide this way.. Better tell Sana-unnie.)

Chaeyoung messaged Sana of the location.

Chaeyoung  
'Unnie, they're inside a dog cafè. When you go left you'll pass by a park. After that, turn right. I'm outside.'

SN: (Got it, Chaengie.. Thanks.)

Sana hurried to the said location. She eventually arrived there.

CY: "Over here, unnie."

SN: *pant* "Thanks, Chaengie."

CY: "Are you okay? You're exhausted.."

SN: "I'm fine. Just.. a bit of sprinting."

CY: "..I'll get some water, unnie."

SN: "..Thanks."

Chaeyoung went to the nearby convenience store. Sana sat down at a bench that can see inside the cafè. She observed what they are doing.

\---

TY: "They're all so cute!"

JH: "Yeah they are!"

TY: "Let's order a drink, unnie."

JH: "Alright, I'll go with this chocolate smoothie."

TY: "Unnie, this one is tapping your knees! Play with her!"

JH: "Y-yeah wait a sec!"

\---

SN: (She's smiling and laughing so much..)

Sana always wants to see Jihyo smile. However, she feels pain when it's someone else making her smile.

SN: (I wish we were the ones having that date right now..)

CY: "Here you go, unnie."

Chaeyoung handed Sana a bottle of water.

SN: "..Thanks, Chaengie."

CY: "Are you okay?"

SN: "..Yeah."

CY: "You must be really in love with Jihyo-unnie huh.."

SN: "Why do you say so?"

CY: "It's just amazing, seeing you think of ideas to make sure we find a way to spy on them."

SN: "..It sounded good, except for the spy part.."

CY: "Sorry. I got too into this."

SN: "It's alright."

CY: "To top it off, you're still a bit sick. Why do you want to go to such extent, unnie?"

SN: "..When I saw Tzuyu confess to Jihyo, I couldn't handle it. I thought that Jihyo accepted her.. I thought they kissed. I was about to have a mental breakdown.."

CY: "..."

SN: "I know I'm just here, stalking their date. It's as if I'm just hurting myself doing this. But I believe in Jihyo. It's Tzuyu that I don't trust.."

CY: "Why?"

SN: "It feels like she wants Jihyo all to herself."

CY: "..Don't you want to be with Jihyo-unnie too?"

SN: "Yes, but.. it's not that I want to own her for myself. I want to be with her, but not making her my possession. She's her own self and I don't want to change that."

CY: "..I see. So Tzuyu.."

SN: "..It's like she's forcing Jihyo to like her.. it's uncomfortable for me.."

CY: "Now that you mention it, it's a bit strange why Tzuyu wanted them to eat the same place they did before. Is it true?"

SN: "I don't know. But if it is, I'm having doubts about this dog cafè too. They probably went here before."

CY: "..Is she making unnie remember the past?"

SN: "Probably.. I don't know what happened, but I want to know too about these things prior to the accident.."

CY: "..Aren't you worried about what Jihyo-unnie may remember?"

SN: "..To be honest.. I am. But if I can't accept that other part of her.. I don't deserve her too.."

CY: "..But what if.. she falls in love with Tzuyu? Will you start hating her?"

SN: "I don't think that will happen.. but if she becomes a couple with someone else.. I.. actually want Jihyo.. to hate me instead.. because I know for myself.. I won't ever be able to hate her.."

CY: "..You have a good heart, unnie. I know your feelings will be able to reach Jihyo-unnie someday."

SN: "Thanks, Chaengie."

They stayed outside while observing Jihyo and Tzuyu for an hour.

\---

JH: "Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes, unnie?"

JH: "..It's not our first time here, right?"

TY: "..Yes. You noticed?"

JH: "Yeah.. It feels like I've played with these puppies before. I remember the feeling, but can't recall it."

TY: "I brought you here as well during our date before your accident."

JH: "I see.."

TY: "Are you remembering anything from the past?"

JH: "It's still fuzzy for me.. but, why are you doing this?"

TY: "..I'd like you to remember what happened before the accident."

JH: "I really understand why but.. I guess if this will help me remember what I've forgotten, then I think it's also important I learn about it too."

TY: "That's right, unnie."

JH: "So, I guess the movie.. We watched it also before?"

TY: "Yes."

JH: "..I'm getting nervous."

Tzuyu held Jihyo's hand.

TY: "Don't be, unnie. I'm here to support you.."

JH: "..Thanks."

\---

SN: (Tzuyu's holding her hands..)

CY: "Unnie.."

SN: "..I'm okay, Chaengie.. don't worry.. I'm not that sick anymore.."

CY: (..It's not your fever that I'm getting worried about.)

\---

JH: "Can I ask you a question, Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes?"

JH: "After this dog cafè, we'll go shopping for clothes.. right?"

TY: "..That's correct."

JH: "I see."

TY: "..You're remembering it?"

JH: "..Not completely.. Sorry but I'm getting a headache now.."

TY: "..I'll go ask for some water."

\---

SN: "It doesn't look like she's doing well.."

CY: "..Try sending her a message, unnie."

SN: "Okay."

Sana typed her message.

\---

Jihyo checked her phone.

Sana  
'How are you, Jihyo? What are you doing? I'm missing you right now.. 😔'

JH: (Sana..)

As Jihyo was about to reply, Tzuyu was already back to the table and handed her a glass of water.

TY: "Unnie, please concentrate on our date right now.."

JH: "S-sorry."

TY: "If you get distracted, you might be unable to recall the past.."

JH: "..Understood."

Jihyo dropped her phone on the table.

\---

SN: "..Eh?"

CY: "She didn't reply?"

SN: "I.. think so. There's no message." (..This is the first time she ignored me..)

Jihyo has always replied to Sana before, but seeing her ignore her message for the first time has been very painful, as she thought that Jihyo is now prioritizing Tzuyu over her.

CY: "..Don't overthink, unnie. She might have reasons to not reply to you."

SN: "Y-yeah.. thanks."

\---

Around 30 minutes has passed.

TY: "We'll be leaving in a bit, unnie."

JH: "..Alright."

Tzuyu called for the bill.

\---

SN: "I think they're leaving.."

CY: (Huh? She doesn't look well. We've been out in the cold for some time now.) "Unnie? Are you still okay?"

SN "..I'm fine.."

CY: "..I know you're not. I would stop you right now and take you home, unnie. But I also respect your determination.. so I'll let you decide if you want to return anytime."

SN: "..Then we'll finish this whole date.."

\---

Jihyo and Tzuyu exited the dog cafè.

TY: "Let's go back to the mall."

JH: "Alright.."

\---

SN: "They're on the move. Let's go, Chaengie."

Sana and Chaeyoung followed them. While doing so..

CY: "..Wait a sec, unnie. I remembered something."

SN: "Eh? What's wrong?"

CY: "Nayeonie is inside the mall."

SN: "Oh.."

CY: "We might accidentally meet up with her."

SN: "Yeah, that's a problem."

CY: "I have an idea. I told Nayeonie I'll be hanging out with her after buying some art materials. I'll meet up with her and let's try to avoid meeting for the meantime so they won't see each other.."

SN: "That's a good idea, Chaengie. Thanks."

CY: "You'll be on your own for the meantime, unnie. Take care of yourself."

SN: "..I will."

Chaeyoung stayed behind when they reached the main circle. She messaged Nayeon to meet up with her. Sana continued to follow the two.

SN: (So, they'll head to the department store?)

\---

JH: "..What did we buy back then?"

TY: "We haven't, unnie. I just helped you try out different clothing. You were unable to choose any."

JH: "Oh.. so, there isn't much then?"

TY: "There's more. You'll understand later.."

\---

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung headed to the bookstore. She went inside and searched for Nayeon. She was able to eventually find her in one section and approached her.

CY: "Nayeonie."

NY: "Oh, hi Chaeng. Are you done with your shopping?"

CY: "Yeah, I'm already done there."

NY: "..Where's the stuff you bought?"

CY: "..O-oh! I uhh.. wasn't able find what I'm looking for."

NY: (..She didn't get to buy anything for more than an hour?) "..Oh."

CY: "..So, what are you doing here?"

NY: "..I'm just looking for a certain book."

CY: "Did you find it?"

NY: "Unfortunately, I didn't.."

CY: "Oh, that's too bad."

NY: "So, anything you'd like to do?"

CY: "Umm, maybe get some coffee first?"

NY: "Sounds good. Let's go."

CY: (Better tell Sana-unnie.)

Chaeyoung sent Sana a message.

\---

Chaeyoung  
'We'll be at Starbucks for now.'

SN: (Thanks, Chaengie..)

Sana continued to follow Jihyo and Tzuyu. They eventually reached the women's clothing section.

\---

TY: "We're here, unnie."

JH: "So.. what next?"

TY: "..Can you try to remember which clothes you tried out?"

JH: "Sounds tough. There are a lot here."

TY: "Please give it a try. You picked up two."

JH: "Hmm.. okay."

Jihyo looked around the area Tzuyu took her.

JH: (It feels like I've been here recently.. Is it.. in this section?)

TY: (Jihyo-unnie.. you're slowly getting back the memories you've forgotten..)

JH: (Here..)

\---

SN: (..What are they doing? Is she letting her buy clothes?)

\---

JH: (..This looks familiar.)

Jihyo took what looked like a red blouse with a floral pattern.

JH: "..Is this one?"

TY: "Yes."

JH: (It's slowly getting to me..)

Jihyo moved to the next two sections ahead.

TY: (..Her memory is getting better.)

Jihyo took a black sleeved back zipper top. She then showed it to Tzuyu.

TY: "..You're right again, unnie."

JH: "Tzuyu, is it.. really necessary for me to recall the past?"

TY: "..Yes."

JH: "I'm worried it may change who I am.."

TY: "..The past makes up who we are at present, unnie."

JH: "I guess.. Okay, let's go to the fitting room."

Tzuyu and Jihyo headed to the fitting room.

\---

SN: (I guess all this happened before.. It's like I'm able to see the past..)

\---

JH: "I'll try them out now, Tzuyu."

Jihyo went inside one of the cubicles. She started undressing her top and tried out the red blouse. It felt nostalgic. She tried the next one.  
Soon after, Tzuyu entered her cubicle.

JH: "Huh? T-Tzuyu!?"

TY: "..."

\---

SN: (Eh? Tzuyu entered her cubicle! I better get close..)

Sana took a piece of clothing and hurrily went to the cubicle beside theirs.

\---

Jihyo covered her top half from Tzuyu.

JH: "..You.. did this before?"

TY: "..Yes."

JH: "So you.. helped me wear this one?"

TY: "..No."

JH: "Huh?"

Tzuyu suddenly hugged Jihyo and kissed her.

\---

Jihyo couldn't move as Tzuyu held her tightly. She wanted to resist, but somehow she wanted to know if this also happened in the past. She stopped struggling and left Tzuyu under control. The kiss lasted for about a minute.

\---

SN: (..Eh? Why are they suddenly quiet?)

\---

Tzuyu let go of Jihyo's lips and moved a little backwards. Jihyo was out of words and didn't know how to react.

TY: "Unnie.."

JH: "..Why did you.."

TY: "That.. also happened before."

JH: "..."

\---

Sana realized what happened.

SN: (Did they.. kiss? They did.. right?)

Sana started losing strength. Not because Tzuyu kissed her, but because she didn't hear any resistance from Jihyo.

SN: (Is she.. reciprocating to Tzuyu's feelings now? Why are they quiet.. Jihyo, please.. please say something..)

Sana was desperate to hear anything from Jihyo.

\---

TY: "..How do you feel?"

JH: "I.. don't know. Confused? I don't know how to react right now.."

TY: "It's alright.. you didn't react before anyway."

JH: "..Can I ask you something, Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes?"

JH: "Why do you.. love me so much? I honestly don't understand.."

TY: "..."

JH: "I'm sorry, I do understand we're having this date to recall the past memories I had but.. I know that even before, when my attention is only around Nayeonie, I did not realize you loved me too. I'm sorry.."

TY: "It's okay."

JH: "So why? Why do you love me?"

TY: "..Because I saw everything about you, unnie. As much as what you saw about me.. You were the only one in my life other than family that saw inside of me first rather than my looks.. That is why, I always had you in my mind.. and watched you."

JH: "Tzuyu.."

\---

SN: "..."

\---

TY: "I'll tell you more, unnie. But let's go to the rooftop garden first. Please dress up.."

Tzuyu left the cubicle and headed outside.

JH: "..If this is reality, should I.. accept it? Tzuyu loves me so much, despite all this time that I haven't given her much attention.."

ihyo dressed up and returned the clothes.

\---

SN: "..."

Sana is in a weakened state. She wanted to follow them, but felt like it's already hopeless. She was leaning by the wall as tears are about to fall from her eyes.

SN: (I.. I lost to Tzuyu.. She loves her so much..)

Sana could no longer control her tears.

SN: (We both love Jihyo just as much, but.. I know now.. why she's able to do all of this.. Tzuyu.. she's very brave.. brave to fight for her feelings.. and here I am.. I had a lot of chances.. to confess to her.. but never got to do it.)

\---

TY: "Let's go, Jihyo-unnie."

JH: "..Umm, can we go to the restroom first?"

TY: "Sure. There's one close by."

JH: "..Thanks."

Jihyo and Tzuyu went to the restroom. Jihyo entered one cubicle.

JH: (I'm sorry, Tzuyu..)

\---

SN: (Maybe.. maybe I should just stop..) "..Eh?"

Sana's phone vibrated. She quickly checked who it was from.

SN: "..Jihyo?"

Jihyo  
'Hi, Sana. I'm sorry if I replied late to you. We're on our way to the rooftop garden. I miss you too. Wait for me, okay? I realized I also need this date. I want to discover more about myself.'

SN: "..." (Jihyo.. she.. she's also fighting. She's discovering herself.. I shouldn't give up! I love Jihyo! That's all that matters! I'll see everything until the end!)

Sana went out of the fitting room and headed to the rooftop garden with a brand new determination within her.

SN: (..After all, you are my source of strength. Thank you, Jihyo.. for finding time to contact me.)

Sana sent her a message.

\---

JH: (Oh, great she replied immediately.)

Sana  
'Do your best, Jihyo. I'll always cheer you on no matter what happens!'

Jihyo can't help but smile.

JH: (..Thanks, Sana.)

Jihyo went out of the restroom.

JH: "Thanks for waiting, Tzuyu. Let's go."

TY: "Sure."

\---

SN: (I can't find them. I'll just go ahead to the rooftop garden.)

\---

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung and Nayeon were drinking coffee at Starbucks.

CY: "..."

NY: "..."

CY: (I can't think of a topic.. I'm too worried about Sana-unnie.)

NY: "..Hey, Chaeng.."

CY: "Oh, yes?"

NY: "I was just wondering.. How is Jeongyeon doing?"

CY: "Well, she's pretty fine, I guess. Why?"

NY: "..Have you.. heard about it?"

CY: "Y-yeah.."

NY: "I see.."

CY: "..Sorry.."

NY: "It's okay. I just wanted to ask you since you actually spend more time with her due to your tasks."

CY: "She works hard, unnie. She was the one who told me about your break up. Back then, she usually shares a lot of stories about you."

NY: "..Like what?"

CY: "Like how weird you look when sleeping, the odd stuff you like eating, and the things you say that weren't funny."

NY: "..So only stuff like those."

CY: "Yeah. That's how she shows affection anyway, right?"

NY: "Huh?"

CY: "She doesn't run out of things to say about you."

NY: "..How is she now since we broke up?"

CY: "Just okay, I guess. But I can tell she thinks about you a lot."

NY: "Do you have proof?"

CY: "She tries to be happy, but when she's not doing anything, she usually has a sad face like yesterday. Why don't you get back to her?"

NY: "..I don't think I love her anymore."

CY: "Then why did you ask me about her?"

NY: "Huh?"

CY: "I think you still have feelings for her. You wouldn't just casually start talking about your former you know."

NY: "N-no it's not like anything like that."

CY: "..Then what?"

NY: "I.. I've been unfair to her too. I don't think I'm the right person for her.. and when we talk recently, we always just end up quarreling."

CY: "..Haven't you both been always like that?"

NY: "..."

CY: "I think she's just waiting for you to go back to her, unnie."

NY: "..Why does she still like me anyway?"

CY: "I think it should be why do you like Jeongyeon-unnie?"

NY: "..."

CY: "..It's about you too, unnie. More than asking her, ask yourself."

NY: "..I'll think about that."

CY: (..I hope Sana-unnie is okay. She must be very tired..)

\---

Meanwhile at the rooftop garden.

SN: (They're not here yet. Did they stop over somewhere?)

Sana sat down at one of the vacant benches in view of the entrance so that she could spot if Jihyo and Tzuyu arrived. After a few minutes, she noticed they eventually arrived.

SN: (There they are.. I'll just tell Chaengie to avoid the garden for now..)

Sana sent Chaeyoung a message.

SN: (..Wait.. they're here to watch the sunset? It's painful to see Jihyo watch it with someone else..)

\---

JH: "It's the sunset.."

TY: "Yeah."

JH: "It's beautiful."

TY: "Just like you.."

Hearing this made Jihyo smile. Tzuyu thought Jihyo liked what she said about her, but she did not know the real reason why.

JH: ('Just like you' huh.. Sana used to always say that when we look at the sunset together.. Was it.. really just a punch line?)

\---  
SN: (All the feelings I held back all this time.. everything is coming out in tears.. I just can't forget about you.. I love you Jihyo.. I'm in love with you that it always bring me into tears..)

Sana paused.

SN: (..I've decided.. tonight.. I will confess to you..)

\---

JH: "..Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes?"

JH: "Can you tell it to me more in detail now? How you ended up falling in love with me.."

TY: "..You really want to know?"

JH: "..Yeah. I think that's the right thing. I also want to know more about you, like how things ended up this way.."

TY: "Sure. I'll tell you everything."

Tzuyu started telling Jihyo everything from the beginning while they watched the sunset together.

\---

SN: *cough* (..It's getting cold. But not yet.. just a few more hours to go.)

\---

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was on her phone messaging Sana.

NY: "Want to eat dinner now Chaeng?"

CY: "Uh, sure. Where would you like to eat?"

NY: "Nothing in particular. I'll let you decide."

CY: "Hmm, okay. Let's go."

\---

Sana received Chaeyoung's reply.

Chaeyoung  
'We're about to have dinner. After this I'll go back to you, unnie.'

SN: (Good.. I don't think we'll have problems with Nayeonie now..)

A few more minutes passed.

SN: (..This feels like the longest sunset in my life.. when will it end?)

Time went slowly for Sana. Seeing the red sunset made her reminisce the past and all she has been through.

\---

The sun has finally set and it's now evening time.

TY: "..and that's all, unnie."

JH: "..."

TY: "..Is everything okay?"

JH: "..Thanks, Tzuyu.. for appreciating me all this time.."

TY: "No.. it is I who should thank you."

Tzuyu dragged Jihyo closer to her with one arm.

\---

SN: "..." (She's.. really not resisting..)

\---

JH: "..."

TY: "Only two more things to do today.. We'll have dinner first and then.."

JH: "..The movie."

TY: "Yes, let's go."

They stood up and went on their way to have dinner.

\---

SN: (They're leaving..)

Sana followed the two. Cold and exhausted, yet her determination is stronger than ever.

\---

The two entered an Italian restaurant and sat down. Sana chose to eat at the restaurant opposite from it to avoid suspicion. She can see them.

TY: "Let's eat, unnie."

JH: "..Yeah."

They both had dinner. Unlike earlier, it was a quiet one. Tzuyu didn't want to distract Jihyo to let everything sink in.

JH: "..I somewhat remember.. we sat here in this very restaurant."

TY: "..."

JH: "..It's been a long day. I've learned a lot. About my past and about you.."

TY: "Thank you, unnie."

JH: "After the movie, I promise.. I'll give you my answer.."

TY: "Okay."

They continued to eat dinner in silence.

\---

Meanwhile.

NY: "I'm a bit full now Chaeng. Thanks for keeping me company."

CY: "You're welcome unnie. We're all your friends too."

NY: "..Yeah. Thanks for reminding me that. I'll go ahead. There's something I have to do."

CY: "Okay. See you soon, unnie."

Nayeon left.

CY: (..Time to go check on Sana-unnie.)

Chaeyoung sent her a message.

\---

Chaeyoung  
'I'm done here, unnie. Where do I go to meet you?'

SN: (Thank goodness. It's been hard doing this by myself.. Eh?)

Sana noticed that Jihyo and Tzuyu already stood up and are about to leave. She checked the time.

SN: (..It's almost time for the movie.)

Sana replied to her.

\---

Sana  
'..I think they'll head to the theater now.'

CY: (Got it.)

\---

Sana followed the two. They took again the elevator and are now on their way to the cinema. Sana's chest is beating fast in fear of the conclusion for the night. A night that will change eveything. They arrived there and she was able to spot Chaeyoung.

CY: "..Are you fine? You're looking exhausted, unnie."

SN: "..This is the last one, Chaengie. I won't give up now.."

CY: "..Hold on to me. The last thing we want to happen is to see you collapsing."

SN: "..Thanks."

CY: "Hopefully we got good seats to see them well."

SN: "I got tickets on the upper area. This way we are likely to see them."

CY: "Let's line up now."

Sana and Chaeyoung also lined up now for the movie. There are a few people ahead of them before Jihyo and Tzuyu. About 10 minutes in line, they were able to enter the theater.

SN: *Our seats are over there I think.. Have you seen the two?*

CY: *Hmm, oh there they are!*

SN: *..Chaengie, I didn't expect this.. isn't that..*

CY: *Huh?*

Chaeyoung looked at the far right where Sana was facing.

CY: *N-Nayeon-unnie!?*

SN: *She might see Jihyo!*

CY: *What can we do!?*

SN: *I don't know!*

CY: *I hope she doesn't notice.*

SN: *We can only hope..*

The theater was full house. People continued to come in and take their seats to watch the hit movie.

\---

JH: "..This is where we sat too, am I right?"

TY: "Yes, unnie."

JH: "..Why do you insist that we watch this movie?"

TY: "..You responded the most after watching the movie.. and this was the last thing we did.. before you left and had your accident."

JH: "..."

TY: "I feel like.. you're going go recall everything.. once we finish the movie."

Tzuyu held Jihyo's hand.

TY: "..Don't worry, unnie. I'm here to support you."

For the first time, Jihyo intertwined her hands to Tzuyu. This made Tzuyu smile. The angle of the theater makes their hands impossible to be seen by Sana.

JH: "Thanks, Tzuyu.." (I'm really nervous..)

\---

Meanwhile.

NY: (There are really a lot of people here.. I guess it's a really famous movie.)

Nayeon looked at her ticket.

NY: (..Why did I want to watch this? Is it.. for Jihyo? I know she watched this movie but.. I don't know anything else..)

??: "Nayeon?"

NY: "..Huh?"

Nayeon knows that voice the most, she turned to her right and saw her former lover, Jeongyeon.

NY: "What the.. why are you here?"

JY: "..I should ask you the same question. This is where you're seated?"

NY: "Don't tell me.."

Jeongyeon sat beside her and showed her ticket.

NY: "I can't believe this coincidence.. The world probably hates me."

JY: "Or maybe the world wants us to get back together.. It's fate."

NY: "Fate, huh.. haha."

JY: "What's funny?"

NY: "..Nothing. So why are you here?"

JY: "I just thought of watching this movie today. You?"

NY: "..I don't have to tell you."

JY: "..Idiot."

NY: "..."

JY: "..You've been going around the mall alone?"

NY: "..Yeah, but I did meet Chaeyoung awhile ago."

JY: "Oh..what? Chaeyoung!?"

NY: "Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

JY: "N-nothing!"

NY: "..Are you jealous?"

JY: "No, I'm not!"

NY: (..You didn't have to deny that hard.)

JY: (..Why is Chaeyoung here!? So who is taking care of Sana? Unless..)

Jeongyeon looked around to see if they are anywhere to be found. Instead she found Jihyo and Tzuyu.

JY: "Ah!"

NY: "..Huh? What are you-"

Jeongyeon suddenly held Nayeon's shoulders and made her face towards her before she could even turn around.

JY: "U-umm c-can we hang out after this movie?"

NY: "W-why are you suddenly.."

JY: "Please!?"

NY: *sigh* "..Fine. But only for a bit. It's already late."

JY: "..Okay."

\---

CY: *Oh no..*

SN: *What's wrong?*

CY: *Over there.*

Sana saw Jeongyeon.

SN: *Ah! They might see us!*

CY: *..I'm screwed if they find us.*

SN: *..This is my decision. Don't worry..*

The theater lights went out.

CY: *It's about to start.*

SN: (Jihyo.. please be okay!)

\---

JY: (Good. With lights out, Nayeon won't be able to spot them..)

NY: *It's starting. Sit properly.*

JY: *Yeah, yeah.*

\---

TY: "It's starting."

JH: "Yeah.."

Tzuyu held Jihyo's hand tighter.

JH: (Whatever may happen, I must face my reality..)

\--

SN: (Jihyo..)

The film began. Everybody was focused into watching the film, except for two people, Tzuyu was observing Jihyo throughout the show. Sana was looking at what is Tzuyu doing and how is Jihyo reacting. The film started out slowly, it had a simple plot, yet a very strong message.

Moonchild's Sunlight's story was about two people with opposite perspectives in life. Having to come in contact with each other changed the way they see life and began to appreciate one another despite being polar opposites. Ultimately, they needed each other's support to live. It was a romance that was bound to have a sad ending. As there was no way for them to be together in the end. Both protagonists knew this, with one accepting the fate, and the other fighting for it. As the story went on, people couldn't hold themselves back from crying as well.

Nayeon herself started to cry. She could not bear to hear that their love is unable to overcome destiny. Much like how things happened for the past weeks, everything happened for a reason. A reason that made her question everything she did up to now if they are right or wrong. Jeongyeon saw Nayeon crying. She wanted to comfort her, but knew it won't do any good if she does. She knew the right thing to do is to let Nayeon discover the answer on her own. Even as someone who loved her, she knew this is what's best for her. She shouldn't interfere. Chaeyoung herself was in tears. She always had this tough personality within her and was known to be the least likely to cry in their group. However, she can relate well to the story with Sana's situation. She knew that Sana's love is genuine, which is why she's not interfering. Jihyo was in a state of loss. As the film continued, she can remember what will happen next as if she was a psychic. It made her recall a lot that she couldn't remember. More so on how much she loved Nayeon, and how Tzuyu supported her during her depression. She started to cry. Tzuyu saw Jihyo's tears. Tears that go beyond watching the movie. She knew that the story had a lot of significance on her to remember everything that has happened. She knew that by watching the film, she'll also remember Tzuyu's time of being able to support her during her need. Sana did not watch the movie. She was only looking at Jihyo's back. Despite not seeing her face, she can feel that Jihyo is crying right now. She is learning more about her self that she forgot. Sana knew that Jihyo needs to remember all of her past and come to accept it. Sana started to cry as well. She did not cry because of the movie, but because of how powerless she is to do anything to help Jihyo. She wasn't there when Jihyo needed her the most. She knows she can still love Jihyo, but questions herself if she can really be with her forever. After an hour and a half. The movie was done and the theater was filled with silence with many people wiping their tears. It wasn't because the movie was bad but because people got affected and were very emotional after watching.

\---

Chaeyoung was wiping her tears.

CY: "..Let's go outside, unnie. They might see us if we stay.."

SN: "..Yeah."

Chaeyoung and Sana went out of the cinema.

\---

NY: "..."

JY: "..Are you okay?"

NY: "..What do you think?"

JY: "..You're not.."

NY: "..If you know, then don't ask.."

JY: "..People are leaving.."

NY: "..Let's stay for a bit."

JY: "..Okay."

\---

JH: "..."

TY: "..Let's go now, Jihyo-unnie."

JH: "..."

Tzuyu stood up. Upon standing, she noticed Jihyo's hands were holding on her tightly. This made Tzuyu smile.

TY: "..Let's find a better place to talk."

JH: "..Okay."

Jihyo stood up and exited along with Tzuyu.

\---

Upon standing, Nayeon saw Jihyo and Tzuyu.

NY: "..Huh!? T-that's-"

Suddenly, Jeongyeon hugged her.

NY: "H-hey! Let go of me! Jihyo is-"

JY: "Can we just have this time for ourselves?"

NY: "W-what are you.."

JY: "Nayeon."

NY: "..I'm just worried.."

JY: "Jihyo is fighting her own battle.. Please.. and I'd like us to fight our own.."

NY: "..There's no us right now Jeongyeon.."

JY: "..That's not true. I know I may haven't done much for you. I'm lacking a lot.. but, can you give me another chance?"

NY: "..No.."

JY: "..."

NY: "..You're not the one who is lacking.."

JY: "..Huh?"

NY: "..It's been me, Jeongyeon.. It's me who is lacking all along."

Nayeon started to cry.

NY: "I..I can't forgive myself for everything happening right now.. I make mistakes after mistakes!"

JY: "..No.. You don't.."

NY: "I hate you.."

JY: "..."

NY: "I hate you because you fell in love with an idiot like me!"

JY: "..Yeah.. you're definitely an idiot.."

NY: "..Can you.. wait for me?"

JY: "..What do you mean?"

NY: "..Until I can forgive myself..and fix things.."

JY: "..."

NY: "..After I'm done, I'll give you my answer. So, can you wait for me?"

JY: "..I don't know. I don't know how long I can hold on to these feelings.."

NY: "..Is there someone you like?"

JY: "..I don't know.."

NY: "..Why did I fall in love with an idiot like you.."

\---

Meanwhile. Chaeyoung saw Tzuyu and Jihyo now leaving.

CY: *..There they are. Let's go..*

SN: *...*

CY: *..Are you okay?*

SN: *Y-yeah..*

CY: *..You're stressed out now. Let's go home.*

SN: *..No. I don't want to go home until they separate ways..*

CY: *..Alright.*

Chaeyoung knows that Sana is already at her limits. She's feeling unwell both physically and emotionally. Yet, she still finds a purpose to continue seejng everything until the end. They were behind Jihyo and Tzuyu, still holding hands as they exited the mall.

CY: *Unnie, I know what you'll say.. but please tell it to me still.. Why do you want to continue doing this? It's painful, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself..*

SN: *..Jihyo is my everything. I'm happy when I'm with her, I can be sad when I'm with her..*

CY: *..Unnie..*

SN: *Through all the suffering, I know that I can also find the answer.. I feel more alive when it's all about her.. I guess I'm just being selfish now.. but I just want to love Jihyo even if she won't ever see me as a lover..*

CY: *..Understood. Let's finish this, unnie.*

\---

Jihyo and Tzuyu made their way to the nearest park. There are almost no people now. Stores are closed and only a few lights are now open. They sat down in the middle of the park at a bench beside a vending machine. Sana and Chaeyoung hid behind the closest tree.

JH: "..."

TY: "..I'll get you a drink, unnie."

Tzuyu let go of Jihyo's hand to buy from the vending machine. She handed it to Jihyo.

JH: "..Thanks."

TY: "..Please feel free to talk anytime you'd like.."

SN: (Jihyo..)

CY: (Unnie..)

JH: "..I.. I remember everything now.."

TY: "..."

JH: "..It was painful.. and my heart can feel it. All the love and effort I let out from myself.. The way I lived my whole life for Nayeon.. I remember every time my heart ached because I'm not the one she looked at.."

TY: "..So you really remember now."

SN: "..."

Jihyo's tears started to fall.

JH: "..I was such a fool back then.. To think that I lost my real self.. just to live a life that one person would look at me.."

TY: "..It wasn't entirely wrong, unnie."

JH: "..What do you mean?"

TY: "I'm living my life like you right now.."

JH: "..You mean.."

TY: "..The reason why I can be true to myself.. and bring out the real me.. is you. You loved Nayeon-unnie.. and I don't think there's anything wrong about that.. it was her who made a mistake.. she made a mistake for not looking at you and loving you.."

JH: "..You make it sound like I wasn't doing something wrong.."

TY: "..Because you weren't.. You were amazing as you already are.."

JH: "..But I.. I don't know the real me. Maybe that's why I lost myself. I ruined myself.. I didn't know me beyond the person that loved Nayeon.."

TY: "..."

JH: "That's probably why I suffered from DID..having to discard the me that only existed for Nayeon.. I wanted to find more of me.."

TY: "..Would you say you found it?"

JH: "..I haven't. But this is the reality.. this is who I am.. I have to accept it to move on.."

TY: "..And I'm here to help you unnie."

JH: "..."

TY: "You can let go of these feelings.. and you are not alone. You have me.. I love you so much.. So much that I know I'd do anything just to be together with you.."

JH: "..Can I.. really move on? Am I allowed to love again?"

TY: "..Yes. I'd like you to try to love me too. I will protect you from anyone who gets in our way."

Tzuyu hugged Jihyo.

TY: "..I'd do everything all over again just to make you remember how much I love you."

JH: "..Tzuyu.. you've always been there.."

TY: "..And I still am.."

JH: "I appreciate everything that you've done for me.."

TY: "I'd do anything for you.."

Jihyo hugged Tzuyu back.

\---

Hearing Jihyo's words was like a stab to Sana's heart. She heard Jihyo say it to her multiple times, but why does it sound so heavy when it is to someone else?

CY: (Sana-unnie.. Be strong)

Chaeyoung noticed Sana's hands are shaking. She acts tough, but has been at her weakest point since they began. She held her hand and told her.

CY: *Unnie, I'm.. very proud of you to make it up to this point. If it were me, I've already given up..*

Sana wasn't reacting. Her hands were just shaking as tears gradually fell from her eyes.

CY: *You are strong, unnie.. way stronger than I am.. The fact you did all this is proof.. crying without hiding it is proof..*

Sana was mouthing something, but words weren't coming out.

\---

Jihyo let go of her hug on Tzuyu. She stood up and walked for a few steps. She paused for a minute.

JH: "..Is it.. really impossible to get everything back to how it used to?"

TY: "..The past is the past.. it shapes us up.. but it shouldn't become our everything.."

JH: "..Can I.. give you my answer now?"

TY: "..It's up to you unnie."

JH: "..I wish I couldn't.. but.. it would be unfair to everyone.."

TY: (..Everyone?)

JH: "Please.. let me take everything in.."

TY: "..Take your time.."

The air was filled with silence.

\---

SN: *..Chaengie..*

CY: *..Huh?*

SN: *..Would you hate me.. if I say I give up now?*

CY: *..No. This day has been way too overwhelming for you.. and giving up.. is sometimes the right decision.*

SN: *I.. I don't think that I can give up.. even if I'm wrong to not do so..*

\---

Finally after a few minutes.

JH: "..Tzuyu, I would like you now to hear this from me."

TY: "..."

JH: "It is my first time to meet someone like you.. When you said that you loved me.. It made me really happy. You being straightforward with your feelings is amazing.."

TY: "..."

JH: "I always thought that I just needed to love Nayeon and I'll be happy. But experiencing it as well how much I can be loved too is a wonderful thing.. And for that, I really thank you from the bottom of my heart.."

TY: "..My love for you just continues to grow.."

JH: "To be honest, I really don't know.. There are a lot of things I don't know. I know that you don't know much about me too.. But you also became an important part of my life now.. that's why I want to know you more.. More and more.. I want you to also know more about me too.."

TY: "..Unnie."

Tzuyu stood up and moved closer to Jihyo.

\---

SN: *Chaengie..*

CY: *Hmm?*

SN: *Love can.. really be strange at times.. right?*

CY: *..Yeah..*

SN: *We'd do stupid things.. even if we know it's dumb.. but that's just how love is..*

CY: *What are you saying?*

\---

Tzuyu held Jihyo's shoulders.

JH: "I've decided, Tzuyu.. I decided to go out with.. S-Sana!?"

TY: "..Huh?"

Tzuyu turned behind her and there she saw Sana, standing right there as if she's here to ruin everything again.

SN: "..."

CY: *Unnie! Why did you show yourself!?*

JH: "W-why are you here!? You should be resting right now!"

Sana moved closer to the two.

JH: "..Have you.. heard everything?.."

SN: "..Yes."

JH: "Since when.. have you been following us?"

SN: "..From the start."

JH: "B-but.. how about Chae?"

SN: "..It's my own decision.."

CY: "..."

JH: "..Why did you do this? You're still sick.. You didn't have to.."

SN: "It's not that I had to.. but.. I wanted to.."

JH: "..I won't forgive myself if your fever gets worse.."

SN: "..My fever is nothing.. compared to what I feel.."

JH: "..What are you saying?"

SN: "..I don't want to have any regrets before everything ends.. I know I have been hiding all this time, but I hid more than just that.. So that's why.. before I ever regret losing you.. there is one important thing that I want to.. no.. I need to say.. Thats is why.. Jihyo.."

JH: "..Sana?.."

SN: "I have always been in lo-"

Suddenly Sana realized, Tzuyu was already in front of her. Before she could speak, her presence put a lot of pressure on her. She looked up to Tzuyu, and saw her face, expressionless, yet felt the anger that she was emitting.

JH: "T-Tzuyu?"

TY: "..Sana-unnie. I used to appreciate you a lot. You always remember me when we are all together in the group, and you always try to do your best to make everybody smile.. Truly, you are a very important sunshine for everybody."

SN: "..."

TY: "However.."

SN: "..Eh?"

TY: "While your optimism and bright smile is wonderful.. That same purity of yours is what's glaring at me. A reminder that I am unable to become the same as you.. and that you turn people like me like a shadow.."

SN: "T-Tzuyu?"

*SLAP*

TY: "You're annoying.."


	10. My Reason to Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An urge to return to protect the person one loves. A turning point to many people's lives after the date.

Sana was slapped hard by Tzuyu. She fell on her knees, and her lips began to bleed.

Jihyo saw it all. Something strange happened and she snapped. She suddenly grabbed Tzuyu by her blouse and shoved her hard to the vending machine.

JH: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

TY: "..W-what? Unnie why-"

JH: "APOLOGIZE TO SANA! NOW!"

SN: "..I'm okay.. Jihyo. Don't worry about me."

JH: "NO YOU'RE NOT! I WON'T JUST STAND HERE AND LET YOU GET HURT!

CY: "Unnie stop! Sana is hurt! That's more important right now!"

TY: "..Chaeyoungie?"

JH: "..Tch."

Jihyo let go of her grip on Tzuyu and checked on Sana with Chaeyoung.

JH: "..Let's get you home.."

SN: "..I'm.. I'm okay.."

JH: "You're not.."

CY: (..She's not the real Jihyo-unnie.. right? If it were her, she'd rush to Sana-unnie instead of getting angry at Tzuyu..)

Jihyo helped Sana stand up.

JH: "..I'll take it from here, Chaeyoung.."

CY: "..Okay."

SN: "W-wait.."

Sana looked at Tzuyu.

SN: "..You're not hurt, are you Tzuyu?"

CY: (..She's still worried about her.)

TY: "..."

SN: "..Just tell me, I'll beat up Jihyo where she hurt you."

JH: "..Let's go now.."

Jihyo and Sana left the park without looking back.

CY: "..Sorry for stalking, Tzuyu.."

TY: "..."

CY: "..But you didn't have to hurt Sana-unnie.."

TY: "..Gone.."

CY: "..Huh?"

TY: "..She's.. gone again.."

CY: "..."

TY: "..What.. did I.. do wrong?.."

CY: "..You probably know it by now.."

TY: "..So from the start.. Sana-unnie has always been the winner.."

CY: "..It's not true, Tzuyu.."

TY: "..."

CY: "..I think.. the real Jihyo-unnie fell in love with you.. Sana-unnie was desperate.. She really accepted defeat already.."

TY: "..What?"

CY: "She didn't say it to me, but I can feel her despair. She was jealous of you.. Jealous because you are very honest with your feelings to Jihyo-unnie. Unlike her, who hid all this time and only tried to confess at the very last moment before unnie accepted you."

TY: "..."

CY: "..You almost won unnie's heart, Tzuyu. Maybe we could say you won the real Jihyo-unnie's heart.. However, I believe you really shouldn't have hit Sana-unnie.. she's sick, right? And you said some cruel things to her.."

TY: "..I was jealous of her.."

CY: "..Huh?"

TY: "..I was jealous of how close she was with Jihyo-unnie.. I wanted her attention.. but she's too worried of Sana-unnie.. and I'm also jealous of how positive she is regardless of the situation.. she's also caring.. she.. even got worried about me awhile ago.."

CY: "..."

TY: "That purity of hers.. is what's making me jealous of her.. I wanted to be like her.. So that Jihyo-unnie would be happy around me too.. that's why I lost from the start.."

CY: "..It's ironic, isn't it?"

TY: "..Why?"

CY: "You're both jealous of each other.."

TY: "..."

CY: "..I wonder what will happen now.. now that the other Jihyo is back."

TY: "..I don't know. But I know she probably hates me."

CY: "..Then you know what to do.."

TY: "..."

CY: "..Let's go home now, Tzuyu. I'll take you home tonight."

TY: "..I'm fine on my own."

Tzuyu left Chaeyoung at the park.

CY: "..You act strong, Tzuyu.. but it's sometimes alright to show one's weakness."

\---

Elsewhere, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were on their way home. The whole journey back home was just in silence, as the two know that talking will lead to problems.

JY: "..."

NY: "..."

They eventually reached Nayeon's home.

NY: "..Thanks for taking me home.."

JY: "..Never thought I'd hear that again."

NY: "..Don't get the wrong idea.."

JY: "..I know. I hope to hear it again when you're ready.."

NY: "..."

JY: "..See you tomorrow."

Jeongyeon left and went home.

NY: "..Thank you.."

Nayeon went inside her home and entered her room.

NY: *sigh* "Why did she say.. I don't know? Why.. am I so bothered..? Who.. who is it then?.. Is it..?"

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was walking home. She thought of several things.

JY: (..Why did Jihyo and Tzuyu watch the same movie? Is this Tzuyu's plan?.. Then I met Nayeon at the theater too.. is this all a coincidence?)

Jeongyeon arrived at her home.

JY: (..Nayeon.. I know I love you, but.. tell me.. if there's no hope between us.. or I might let go..)

Meanwhile, inside a taxi, Jihyo and Sana are heading home.

JH: "..Let me see your wound.."

Jihyo gently held Sana's chin and made her face her way. Sana couldn't look straight at Jihyo. She's blushing due to embarassment and tries to look at a different direction.

SN: "..Sorry.."

JH: "..Don't apologize.. It should be me apologizing.. here."

Jihyo handed a hankerchief to Sana to clean her wound.

SN: "..Thanks.."

JH: "..I'm sorry if I returned.."

SN: "Why?"

JH: "..She disappeared again.. The real Jihyo.."

SN: "..No. You're still her."

JH: "..I don't know what's going on yet. Let's talk about it next time. For now, you need to rest and get treated."

SN: "..Okay."

While on the road, all of Sana's exhaustion for the whole day hit her. She fell asleep during the ride and unconsciously leaned on Jihyo's shoulder.

JH: (Sana.. if there's any reason for me to return.. It's you.. I only want the best for you.. and I don't want you to get hurt.. Even if it means going against your friends..)

Eventually, they reached Jihyo's apartment. Jihyo gently woke up Sana.

JH: "..We're here. Let's go."

They went up to Jihyo's apartment and Sana lay herself on the bed. Jihyo prepared a disinfectant to clean Sana's wound.

JH: "..Here we go. Face me for a bit, Sana. I'll clean your wound.."

Jihyo lightly wiped Sana's lips.

SN: "..Ow.."

JH: "S-sorry.. just a bit more.. there."

SN: "..Thank you."

JH: "..It's pretty late now. Go get some sleep."

SN: "..Can you.. sleep beside me?"

JH: "..Sure."

Jihyo layed herself in bed beside Sana.

SN: "A lot happened, Jihyo.. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

JH: "..Yeah. For now, get some rest.. Good night.."

SN: "Goodnight, Jihyo.."

Sana fell asleep easily. Everything that happened during the day got to her and the burden she carried slowly faded away. On the other hand, Jihyo could not sleep. A lot of things are going through her mind and made her reflect on so many things.

JH: (..I switched to the real me after checking out the notebook.. I guess that's one thing I didn't know. After that.. I couldn't remember anything.. it was blank.. nothing.. that whole time I felt like I was trapped in a pitch black room. It was lonely.. and very scary too.)

Jihyo looked at Sana.

JH: (Sana.. I guess when I heard her getting slapped by Tzuyu, that woke me up again. I.. I lost my temper. I know it's wrong, but.. Sana is the only reason I'm back too.. Unlike the real me who has a lot to go back to, I only have Sana.. nothing else..)

She saw Sana's sleeping face being more peaceful now than before.

JH: (..I guess, I almost confessed to her.. Does she.. remember that? I wonder.. if I didn't switch back then.. what would she have said? She keeps on saying that the real me and I are the same.. but we're not..)

Sana turned sideways and put her arm on top of Jihyo.

SN: "..Thank you.. Jihyo..:

It was at that moment, that the other Jihyo realized, she wanted to be there for Sana. To stay with her and support her. For the first time throughout her existence, she did not want to disappear.

The following morning, Jihyo woke up. Sana was still sleeping but had a smile on her face. This made Jihyo feel that everything is okay so far. She looked at the calendar to check what day it is.

JH: (..So I was gone for a few days. I wonder what happened while I was away?)

Jihyo checked Sana's temperature.

JH: (..Still warm. I guess she really pushed herself yesterday.. I just don't understand why we were there in that situation?.. I don't really want to ask it to Sana. She might feel bad.. There's only one person who can help me.. Chaeyoung.)

Jihyo went outside and dialled Chaeyoung's number. It rang a few times and she answered.

CY: "..Hello?"

JH: "..Sorry for calling you this early, Chaeyoung. If you're free today, can we talk?"

CY: "..Okay."

JH: "Thanks. I hope you don't mind going here. Sana's still feverish."

CY: "Yes. It's better that way. Please wait for me there. See you."

JH: "See you."

Jihyo dropped the call.

JH: (I'll buy a meal for Sana first before she wakes up.)

Jihyo went to the nearest convenience store to buy something. Meanwhile, at the cafè, Tzuyu woke up.

TY: "..."

She checked the time and realized it's already morning. She didn't get enough sleep. She noticed her eyes feel strange.

TY: (..Did I cry?)

She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror.

TY: (..I look miserable.. I guess.. I deserve this.. for being trash.. Jihyo-unnie..)

Tzuyu started crying silently. Her eyes started to feel even more sore after realizing she cried the entire night. She wanted to fall asleep and forget what happened yesterday, but she couldn't.

TY: (..Is this what she felt.. when Nayeonie had a relationship? It's.. painful..)

Tzuyu wanted support from anyone. However, noone was there for her. She was alone.

TY: (..I hate.. I hate myself..)

Meanwhile, Jihyo just arrived again at her apartment after buying from the convenience store. Upon entering, Sana was still sleeping.

JH: (..She's really tired.)

Jihyo sat beside Sana and looked at her.

JH: (..I don't have anything else. I played the life of your best friend, Sana.. but the person that is me right now.. only has you. It's a cruel fate..)

In a bit, Sana woke up. She opened her small eyes and saw Jihyo staring at her.

SN: "..Jihyo?"

JH: "Oh, sorry I probably woke you up.. Are you fine?"

SN: "I'm okay.. sorry I think I slept for a long time."

JH: "That's okay. It's actually better so you recover faster. Here's your meal. Sorry I just bought it at the convenience store."

SN: "..Thank you.."

Jihyo handed over Sana's food. Sana started eating and the two of them were quiet. Jihyo wanted to ask Sana a lot of things, but knows it's best she doesn't for now. She just stared at Sana, who on the other hand, is getting conscious of Jihyo watching her eat. Sana spoke to her.

SN: "..Umm.. I missed you.."

This made Jihyo blush.

JH: "Ah, r-really?"

SN: "Yeah.."

Sana smiled.

JH: "B-but I thought you say I'm the same with the other me.."

SN: "I.. like this side of yours too."

JH: "..I see."

Both of them got quiet again.

JH: "..I missed you too.."

Sana started blushing as well.

SN: "Umm.. Can I ask a question?"

JH: "..Sure."

SN: "When you were gone.. umm.. what happened to you?"

JH: "..."

SN: "I-it's okay if you can't answer!"

JH: "..It's alright. I'm not sure how to explain it.. but it was just blank.. nothing.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I'm like, stuck inside a pitch black room that I'm unable to move or see anything.. I could hear voices occassionally, but that's all there is to it.."

SN: "..I see. I'm sorry to hear that." (Does that mean.. the other Jihyo is now experiencing that as well?)

JH: "It's alright.." (Honestly, I never thought I'd come out again..)

SN: "..Just ask me anything you'd like to know, Jihyo."

JH: "Ah, no it's okay. I'd like you to rest first. That's more important than anything else."

SN: "..Okay."

JH: "..."

SN: "..Jihyo?"

JH: "Yeah?"

N: "..Please don't hate Tzuyu."

JH: "..."

SN: "..I know she did hurt me, but.. Tzuyu is still a nice person.."

JH: "If she's nice, then she wouldn't have hurt you."

SN: "..She had her reasons."

JH: "..Then why?"

SN: "..I don't think I'm ready to go to the details but

JH: "..."

SN: "..She was in love with you."

JH: "..WHAT!?"

SN: "..I'm sorry. I only learned about this too just a few days ago when you switched to the other you."

JH: "..S-so, why did she hit you?"

SN: "Umm.." (Oh no. If I say it, then she'll know I'm in love with her!)

JH: "..She wouldn't have hit you for no reason.."

SN: "I..I ruined your moment together! Y-yeah!"

JH: "Moment? What moment?"

SN: "..Y-you were on a.. date.. with her."

JH: "WHAT!? I thought the other me was in love with Nayeon?"

SN: "..Umm, it's a long story, Jihyo. Sorry.."

JH: *sigh* "She hit you because you ruined a moment we had? It doesn't make sense why she'd hurt you!"

SN: "..She didn't hurt me.."

JH: "She did. That's why there's a cut on your lip.."

SN: "..It was my fault, Jihyo. So please.. don't hate on her."

JH: "..If you say so."

SN: "..Thanks."

JH: (Tzuyu was in love with the other me? Sana interfering on the date and that's why she got hit? It doesn't make sense.. I need to ask Chaeyoung too.)

SN: "..I'm done with my food. Thanks Jihyo!"

JH: "Oh, sure.." (A lot happened when I wasn't active..)

Jihyo received a message notification on her phone. She checked the message.

Chaeyoung  
'I'm here in front of your apartment, unnie.'

JH: "..I'll go out for a bit Sana. Please get some rest."

SN: "..Promise me you won't do anything harmful?"

JH: "I promise."

SN: "Okay."

JH: "..I'll see you then."

Jihyo left her apartment.

SN: (Normally, I wouldn't want her to leave.. but I need time also for myself.. Jihyo's other self is back. I don't know why.. but I'm kind of happy too.. It's not that I don't love the real Jihyo.. I.. I like her too..)

Sana remembered again what Momo said to her.

SN: (What if I had to choose..? W-what am I thinking!? I can't! I can't.. I love them both.. but.. the real Jihyo.. loves Tzuyu.. right?)

Sana's heart started to ache again.

SN: (..If Tzuyu didn't stop me.. what would've she said?)

Meanwhile, Jihyo went outside and met up with Chaeyoung.

JH: "Sorry to call you up this early.."

CY: "It's okay, unnie. I also wanted to meet you after last night. But can you promise me one thing?"

JH: "What is it?"

CY: "Please don't hate on Tzuyu.."

JH: "I understand.."

CY: "..Thanks. Let's walk for a bit."

JH: "..Actually, I wanted to ask you a lot of things.."

CY: "I'll say what I can, unnie.."

JH: "So.. is Tzuyu in love with the real Jihyo?"

CY: "..Yes. We were all surprised about it."

JH: "What about the real Jihyo? Does she love her?"

CY: "I don't know.. She got cut off when Sana-unnie showed herself.."

JH: "Huh? Why were you following them?"

CY: "Unnie wanted to.. and I helped her out.."

JH: "I'm sorry for asking this but.."

CY: "..But?"

JH: "..Doesn't this mean that Sana is in love with the real Jihyo?"

CY: "W-what!?"

JH: "..Just a guess though."

CY: "..I'm not sure! M-maybe it's best to ask Sana-unnie directly! Hehe."

JH: "I guess that's true.. I'm just worried how she'll react.."

CY: "Y-yeah!"

JH: "There's another thing I'd like to know though."

CY: "What is it, unnie?"

JH: "Why did you agree with Sana in following their date? She was sick too.."

CY: "..I have my reasons, unnie. The best I can tell you is that Sana-unnie won't let a simple fever take her down."

JH: "..Have to agree with you on that. She's really strong."

CY: "..Sorry, unnie."

JH: "Huh? For what?"

CY: "..You might think that stalking the date was a really bad thing to do. And I'm really guilty about that as well. Please ask Sana in detail about that and I do think she'll tell you everything."

JH: "..Alright. By the way, how about Nayeon?"

CY: "..I don't think there's any feelings left for her.. just my opinion though."

JH: "..Okay. Thanks for everything, Chae."

CY: "..I'll go ahead now, unnie. There's something I need to do today.

JH: "Take care. See you tomorrow."

CY: "Bye, unnie."

Chaeyoung left.

JH: (..It's the only logical reason.. Sana was in love with the real Jihyo all this time.. I.. I feel jealous about it.. So, is she just nice to me because she loves the real Jihyo?.. And how does the real Jihyo feel about Sana?.. What does that make me? Am I.. unwanted?)

Jihyo wandered around the area while thinking about the answers to her questions. She wanted to ask Sana about those things, but was also worried of what she'll say.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon just woke up.

JY: "..." *sigh*

Jeongyeon picked up her phone and started typing something.

Jeongyeon hesitated for a bit. Eventually, she decided to send her message. After a few minutes of waiting, she got a reply. She saw the message and smiled right after. She got out of bed and started to get ready to go outside.

After some time, Chaeyoung arrived at Tzuyu's cafè.

CY: "..Tzuyu.. I hope you are okay."

She entered the cafè.

CY: (Oh, right. Mina-unnie doesn't work on Sundays..)

Chaeyoung asked the person in shift if she can go up to check on Tzuyu. She then went up and knocked on her door.

*knock*knock*knock*

CY: "Tzuyu? It's Chaeyoung."

TY: "..."

CY: "..Can I come in?"

TY: "..I'm fine."

CY: "..That's not a right answer. You're not.."

TY: "..."

CY: "I'm worried about you."

TY: "..I don't want you to see me like this.."

CY: "..I'm here to listen to you.. To talk with you. We are friends.. right?"

TY: "..."

CY: "..Please?"

After a few minutes of waiting, Tzuyu opened the door. She faced the floor, her hair was a mess, and she looks very tired. Upon seeing her, Chaeyoung suddenly hugged Tzuyu. This was something that Tzuyu longed for. Someone who would make her feel she's not alone.

CY: "..Cry it all away now, Tzuyu. I'm here to help you let it all out.."

After Tzuyu heard her words, she finally broke down and let out all her tears and sadness. It was Chaeyoung's first time to see Tzuyu's emotional side. She didn't speak, and only hugged her even tighter. Meanwhile, Jihyo is already back at her apartment. She entered her unit. She saw thst Sana wasn't sleeping and was looking as if she was thinking about a lot of things.

JH: "I'm back, Sana. Sorry it took long."

SN: "Ah. N-no, it's okay Jihyo."

JH: "Can I sit here beside you?"

SN: "Sure."

Jihyo sat down beside Sana.

JH: "..Can I.. ask you some questions?"

SN: "No problem. What is it?"

JH: "..Do you.. remember the last things I mentioned before I switched to the other me?

SN: "I can't remember well.. Sorry."

JH: "..Oh, that's alright."

SN: "Why?"

JH: "Umm, not important."

SN: "..Can I ask you something instead?"

JH: "Yeah?"

SN: "Do you think.. the real Jihyo.. is in that same nothingness right now?"

JH: "..."

SN: "..S-sorry. I'm just curious."

JH: "..I don't really know.. and I want to know too."

SN: "I see.."

JH: "..Are you.. worried about her?"

SN: "Yeah.. I guess."

JH: "..I'm sorry if we switched.."

SN: "No no! Don't say that! It's not like I wanted her more than you!"

JH: "..I know you understand.. We're still different from each other.. and I felt that I missed out on a lot.."

SN: "..Please don't think about it that way.."

JH: "..Would you rather have her.. or me stay?"

SN: "I.. I.. can't choose.. You're both important for me!"

JH: "..We're different people Sana.. and I want you to know.. you can trust me as much as her."

Jihyo suddenly hugged her.

SN: "Ji-Jihyo!?"

JH: "I might not be completely real.. but I'm here right now.. I just want you to feel comfortable and be happy. You can tell me anything you want.. And I'm willing to listen to everything.. You have my support."

SN: "..."

JH: "Don't worry too much, Sana.."

SN: "..Should I really accept it.. that you are not the same.. as the other Jihyo?"

JH: "It's the sad truth.. if we are the same.. we'd have the same memories."

Sana cried in Jihyo's arms.

SN: "I..I don't want to believe it.. you both smell the same.. you both care for me.."

JH: "..I wish we were too.. but after we switched.. I realized.. I don't have anything else to go back to.. It was just you.."

SN: "I..I'm sorry, Jihyo.."

Sana hugged her back.

JH: "It's alright.. don't cry now.."

After a few minutes of silence. Sana and Jihyo finally let go.

JH: "..I'm here to support you, Sana.."

SN: "..Thank you.."

JH: "..Is it alright.. if I ask you a few more questions now?"

SN: "Okay. I'll tell you what I can.."

Jihyo started to ask Sana about things from the time she switched like what happened to everyone and at school.

They also talked about Nayeon and and Tzuyu's attempts of confessing, how the date ended up happening, and how she got sick. Jihyo listened carefully, and somewhat felt an ache in her heart as it sounded like everybody was happy the real Jihyo returned, and not thought about her. Nobody seem to got worried about her. Except Sana, the only person she realized only really cared for her. The others felt like a temporary friendship until they switched. Now she wonders how everyone else would feel if they knew she returned and the real Jihyo is gone again.

SN: "..Are you okay, Jihyo?"

JH: "Y-yeah. Sorry. I guess a lot really happened. The real Jihyo was amazing to be able to do all that too."

SN: "Just like you.. you're amazing too."

JH: "Huh? What are you saying?"

SN: "You're very caring and protective of me. I appreciate it."

JH: "T-thanks.."

SN: "That's why I feel comfortable with you. You two are so alike!"

JH: "I guess.. So about the date.. You and Chaeyoung ended up following them.. even if you still had a fever?"

SN: "Y-yeah! It's my decision though. Don't worry.."

JH: "..Why did you do it?"

SN: "I also wanted to know the truth.."

JH: "So, did the real Jihyo recall her memories?

SN: "Yeah."

JH: "Did she fall in love with Tzuyu?"

SN: "I don't know."

JH: "I hope you don't mind me asking but.."

SN: "..?"

JH: "Have you.. always been.. in love with the real Jihyo?"

SN: "..."

JH: "..Umm, sorry.. You don't have to answer! That came out a little out of nowhere. It's my bad. My bad."

SN: "..."

JH: "Besides, I don't think it's that easy to answer such question, right? It takes a lot of courage in being able to admit that thing!"

SN: "Yeah."

JH: "..?"

SN: "..."

JH: "..Y-you mean.."

SN: "..Yeah."

JH: "..I-I-I see!"

SN: "..."

JH: "..Sorry.."

Sana and Jihyo started blushing.

SN: "..It's okay.. it's best I admit it.. especially to you.."

JH: "..So.. is that why you followed them during their date?"

SN: "Yeah.."

JH: "..."

SN: "I.. I was desperate. I held back all my feelings for a long time.. Jihyo was about to answer Tzuyu if she'd accept her feelings.. I couldn't handle it.."

JH: "So.. that's when you decided to interrupt them?"

SN: "..Yes.. Tzuyu got angry at me and slapped me.."

JH: "..And that's when we switched.."

SN: "So it's not really her fault.. If I didn't show myself and tried to confess, I wouldn't have gotten hurt.."

JH: "..You confessed to the real Jihyo too?"

SN: "I tried.. but Tzuyu stopped me.."

JH: "..So that's why.."

SN: "I'm sorry."

JH: "..It's alright. If not because of you.. I wouldn't have come out.. I'm the one who should apologize.."

SN: "..I'm.. I'm actually thankful you came back.."

JH: "Why?"

SN: "I was.. afraid.. afraid to hear Jihyo's answer.. afraid of losing her.. 

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "I'm not even sure what to say if I face her again in the future.. So in a way.. I'm actually glad you switched.. but it doesn't mean that I don't want to see the real Jihyo.. it's just that I can't right now.."

JH: "..I understand.."

SN: "..Can I ask you something?"

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "..Why do you think you switched with her?"

JH: ".. I.. don't know.."

SN: "..I guess.."

JH: (I want to say it.. because I'm in love with you.. but that won't do any good right now, Sana.. I.. I want to be the real Jihyo to you. The one that will stay for you..)

SN: "..Thanks, Jihyo.. you.. really saved me."

JH: "..I'll be here to support you."

SN: (..If only you're the same as her.. I could've confessed to you already.. I feel closer to you right now than the real Jihyo. Why is fate so cruel? Please.. Can you be the real one instead?)


	11. Emotion vs Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test of the mind and the heart for everyone. Conflicts arise, and emotions are realized. Decisions are made and things happen both positively and negatively.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was heading to a Japanese restaurant to meet up with someone. She made it there early and went inside. She wasn't there yet. She sat at the far corner of the restaurant and waited for the person she's meeting up with. She sent her a message while waiting. After a few minutes of waiting, she arrived. She saw Jeongyeon and went directly to her table.

MN: "Sorry, unnie. Did you wait for a long time?"

JY: "Nope, don't worry. I just arrived early."

MN: "I was surprised you suddenly wanted to meet. And not at the cafè again.."

JY: "..Sorry."

MN: "This is the second time this week.. It's like we're dating."

JY: "Ah! N-no! I'm sorry if you think it that way!"

Mina giggled.

MN: "I'm just teasing you, unnie.

JY: "Geez.. I really can't predict you sometimes.. Let's order first before we talk."

Jeongyeon called for the waiter and ordered for their food. The waiter left to send it to the kitchen.

MN: "..I guess you're stressed."

JY: "..How did you know?"

MN: "You usually eat a lot when stressed out. But when you're sad you don't eat that much."

JY: "You're scary.."

MN: "..We've been together for a long time, unnie. I just notice a few things how everyone behaves.."

JY: "Yeah, you're quiet but I think you know a lot about everyone."

MN: "So, why did you want to talk?"

JY: "I'll start with Jihyo. I accidentally saw them yesterday."

MN: "Where?"

JY: "At the movie theater, they watched Moonchild's Sunlight."

MN: "Isn't that.."

JY: "Yeah.. the same movie ticket she had before.. So, why did they do that?"

MN: "..I think Tzuyu wanted Jihyo to remember the past."

JY: "But why? Her remembering Nayeon is.."

MN: "It might be more than that.. probably Tzuyu had more significance with Jihyo-unnie's forgotten memories."

JY: "..Like?"

MN: "..She might be part of it.."

JY: "..."

MN: "..It's just a guess, unnie."

JY: "I wonder what happened after.."

MN: "You didn't talk with them?"

JY: "..There was another thing that happened."

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "For some reason, my seat was beside Nayeon.."

MN: "..."

JY: "..Yeah it's unbelievable."

MN: "Don't worry, unnie. I believe you."

JY: "..So yeah, I had to get her attention so that they don't see her, but.."

MN: "She saw them?"

JY: "..Yeah. But I managed to stop her.."

MN: "How?"

JY: "I... hugged her.. then asked for a second chance.."

MN: "..I see."

JY: "..She stopped, then really talked to me, saying things like she's the one lacking and stuff. She told me to wait for her."

MN: "..."

JY: "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

MN: "..She means what she means."

JY: "..What?"

MN: "Give her time, unnie. She's confused with herself.."

JY: *sigh*

MN: "Why?"

JY: "How long?"

MN: "It depends on her.."

JY: "..."

MN: "..You can't wait for her?"

JY: "..I don't know.. I don't know if I can wait for an indefinite time.."

MN: "..Don't give up on it. Great things take time.. If you really love her, you'll wait.."

JY: "..It's just that.. time spent with someone you like is always the best time."

MN: "..That's true."

JY: "I wish we can have the time to spend together again soon.."

MN: "..."

Their food arrived and they began to eat.

JY: "By the way, there's another thing worrying me.."

MN: "What is it?"

JY: "Nayeon saw Chaeng yesterday.."

MN: "..Is there something wrong with that?"

JY: "Chaeng was supposed to take care of Sana yesterday while Jihyo was on a date.."

MN: "Eh? So.."

JY: "Either Sana was left there at Jihyo's apartment, or she followed them.."

MN: "..I doubt Chaeyoungie would leave Sana alone.."

JY: "I don't know why Chaeyoung agreed with Sana to follow them, but I'm worried with what may have happened after the date.. I better talk to either of them later.."

MN: "..I hope Sana-chan's fever didn't become worse.."

JY: "I hope so too.."

They both continued to eat their meal while chatting about schoolwork and the upcoming festival. They eventually finished eating.

JY: "I'll pay for the bill. Thanks for talking with me, Mina."

MN: "Umm, no I'll pay too."

JY: "I insist."

MN: "..Thanks."

After paying, they went outside.

JY: "Are you doing anything else today?"

MN: "Umm, I plan on catching up on a few games."

JY: "You really enjoy playing games when you're free."

MN: "..It helps me relax."

JY: "I guess. Well, I guess I'll just go meet with Chaeng or Sana."

MN: "Please send my regards to them."

JY: "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

MN: "Unnie."

JY: "Yeah?"

MN: "Love also involves a lot of waiting. If you really love someone, it will always be worth the wait."

JY: "..I'll keep that in mind.

Jeongyeon left.

MN: "..See you, unnie."

Meanwhile, back at Jihyo's apartment. She's checking up on Sana's condition.

JH: "..Okay good. At this rate, you'll be okay by tomorrow for school. But I don't want you to go practicing, okay?"

Sana smiled.

SN: "Yes, Jihyo~"

JH: "Okay, good to hear." (I missed that smile.)

SN: "We'll need to tell the others that you're back."

JH: "..Yeah I guess."

SN: "Are you worried?"

JH: "..I don't know how they'll react. Of course they'd be better off with real Jihyo."

SN: "Don't worry. They'll understand!"

JH: "..Do you think I should avoid Tzuyu?"

SN: "..I don't know. I'll leave it up to you! I trust your judgement~"

JH: "Okay." (If not needed, I won't.. I don't want to switch again, but.. Sana loves the real Jihyo.. She might be trapped in that nothingness right now. I'm sure she's more worried about her right now.)

Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door.

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "Eh? Did you invite someone?"

JH: "N-no, not really."

??: "Jihyo-ssi, are you both home? I came to hang out~"

JH: "..That sounds like Momo. Come in!"

Momo entered the room.

MM: "Hiii~ are you okay Sa-tang?"

SN: "I'm doing better now. I'll be able to go out tomorrow!"

MM: "..Oh, dark Jihyo is back?"

JH: "Huh? How did you notice?"

MM: "You don't like having bangs. Soft Jihyo does. You had bangs for the past few days but you don't today."

JH: "..Interesting. You found that out."

MM: "I'm a genius!"

SN: "..I'll disagree with you on that."

MM: "I am!"

JH: "What brings you here?"

MM: "I was bored so I thought of showing you my new skills!"

SN: "..You'll dance here?"

MM: "Hey! I know more than dancing! I mean this!"

Momo showed what's inside her bag.

JH: "..These are ingredients."

SN: "You mean.."

MM: "Yup! I'll cook dinner~"

JH: "Ohh."

SN: "No."

MM: "Eh? Why?

SN: "..Last time you cooked at our place you almost burned the whole apartment."

JH: "..."

MM: "That was my first time to fry an egg! I didn't know yet!"

JH: "..Okay, go ahead Momo. I appreciate it."

SN: "Ehh?"

MM: "Yay!"

SN: "Why? It's dangerous, Jihyo!"

MM: "Hey!"

JH: "..I do think Momo is really a genius."

MM: "See? Dark Jihyo sees my potential and trusts me. Maybe I'll marry her after graduating instead."

JH: "..What?"

SN: "Eh? N-no!"

MM: "Hooo~ are you jealous?"

SN: "S-stop! She'll misunderstand!"

Jihyo smiled.

JH: "It's alright. I know about it already."

MM: "..Eh?"

JH: "I'm sure Momo knows, right Sana?"

SN: "Yeah.."

MM: "You mean.."

JH: "Yeah. Sana is in love with the real Jihyo."

MM: "EHHHHH!?"

SN: "..I felt that I had to say it to her."

MM: (..So she chose the real Jihyo. I feel bad for dark Jihyo.)

Momo started patting Jihyo's back.

JH: "Huh?"

MM: "Good job, Sana. Now do that again if soft Jihyo returns!"

SN: "..I can't do it."

MM: "Why?"

SN: "..Long story."

MM: "Hmm, okay tell it to me later. I'll start cooking now!"

SN: "..Is everything going to be okay?"

MM: "Yeah! Since you haven't stayed at your place I've been bored. I got into cooking."

JH: "It's going to be good for you too to eat home-made cooking."

SN: "I guess so."

JH: "Yeah. I want to watch too. I might learn a thing or two."

SN: "You trust her that much?"

MM: "Some friend you are."

JH: "I honestly think she's one of the smartest people I've met."

MM: "Ah~ Don't say that Jihyo-ssi~ I might fall in love with you~"

SN: "Momo!"

MM: "What? You like soft Jihyo, right? Doesn't that mean dark Jihyo is free?"

JH: "Uhh."

MM: "We can be a couple when she's dark Jihyo~"

SN: "Stop!"

MM: "I'm just kidding! Relax~"

SN: (..Is Momo testing me and my feelings?) *sigh*

MM: "Alright! Time to cook~"

JH: (..I'm glad that there are people like Momo who doesn't mind me returning again. I hope everyone else would feel the same way. It's going to get even tougher from today, but I'll just do what I can.. for Sana.)

Meanwhile, back at the cafè. Chaeyoung was about to leave.

CY: "I'll be leaving now, Tzuyu. Be sure to go to school tomorrow. I'll visit you again soon."

TY: "..."

CY: "Take care of yourself."

TY: "..Thank you.."

Chaeyoung went out of Tzuyu's room and walked downstairs. There she saw someone who messaged her earlier to meet with.

JY: "Glad that you're just here."

CY: "..Sorry, unnie."

JY: "..It's alright. I know you both have your reasons. I hope you tell it all to me."

CY: "I understand."

They both had a seat. Chaeyoung explained to Jeongyeon why they followed Jihyo and Tzuyu and what happened after.

CY: "..Please don't tell Sana-unnie."

JY: "..I actually felt that Sana liked Jihyo more than friends. Her actions recently became obvious. Jihyo is just dense."

CY: "Sana-unnie was really amazing. She's very strong and impressed me on how she continued to love unnie."

JY: "I guess.."

CY: "Despite the whole world going against her, she never gave up on her feelings.."

JY: "Never gave up on her feelings.. huh.." (I.. shouldn't give up too.)

CY: "Please don't get mad at Tzuyu and Sana-unnie."

JY: "I understand. Don't worry."

CY: "Oh, also.."

JY: "Hmm?"

CY: "..Jihyo-unnie.. switched back."

JY: "..What!? How!?"

CY: "When Tzuyu hit Sana-unnie, she suddenly switched."

JY: "..Sana was the trigger?"

CY: "What do you mean, unnie?

JY: "I learned from Mina that there needs to be a trigger for her to switch."

CY: "And it was Sana-unnie?"

JY: "Yeah. The real Jihyo returned because of the song made for Nayeon, right? But unlike her, the other Jihyo had no reasons to return.. unless something traumatic happens or if she had attachments to the real world."

CY: "Something traumatic?"

JY: "Like the real Jihyo got into depression because of Nayeon and me.. it means that it's either traumatic for her to see Sana get hurt, or that the other Jihyo had a strong attachment to Sana."

CY: "I see.."

JY: "But here's the problem though.."

CY: "What problem?"

JY: "We have no idea what can make the real Jihyo return.."

CY: "..Oh, you're right.."

JY: "I understand that this other Jihyo is still part of her but.. we all know it's the real Jihyo who we'll want to remain.."

CY: "..."

JY: "..So this time it might be Tzuyu?"

CY: "Why?"

JY: "I don't think it will be Nayeon anymore.. and we're not sure if Jihyo's feelings are still for her. One thing we aren't sure of is if Jihyo has feelings mow for Tzuyu.."

CY: "..Do you plan.. on using Tzuyu.. to let out Jihyo-unnie's feelings trigger?"

JY: "Probably.."

CY: "..I don't like it."

JY: "Why? It might be our only way to bring her back."

CY: "..It's kind of unfair."

JY: "What do you mean?"

CY: "Tzuyu might still not be okay.. and the other Jihyo-unnie has feelings too. Thinking of how to make her switch is like we don't want her."

JY: "..Are you fine with it? Possibly losing our Jihyo?"

CY: "..No but, we need time and not push it."

JY: "..."

CY: "Sorry, unnie. I'll be leaving for now."

Chaeyoung left.

JY: "..Mina is right. The one that brought us all together might also be the one to break us apart.."

Back at Jihyo's apartment.

MM: "It's done~"

JH: "Wow, it looks good."

SN: "You really made this?"

MM: "Well, Momo is a genius, aren't I?

SN: "..But how about the taste?"

JH: "We'll see. Come on, I'm starving. Thanks, Momo!"

SN: "Thank you~"

MM: "Yay! Time to eat~"

The three of them started to eat.

JH: "..Wow. This is really good!"

SN: "I can't believe you made this?"

MM: "I told you I improved!"

SN: "That's like a big jump!"

MM: "If you work hard, you can do anything!"

SN: "..Well, you're right I guess."

MM: "I really like cooking!"

JH: "Amazing. You'd be a great housewife, Momo."

MM: "Ah~ Jihyo-ssi~ is this your way of proposing to me?"

JH: "..No."

SN: "That's not funny, Momo!"

MM: "Relax. At least you're energetic again."

JH: "..Yeah. I'm glad you're getting back to normal, Sana."

Jihyo smiled.

SN: "..Yeah. Sorry if I'm getting too serious. Thanks!"

MM: "Soooo, tell me about everything that happened yesterday!"

JH: "..Alright."

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was on her way home. She received a message notification and checked it.

Dahyun  
'Chaengie! Where are you? Can we talk?'

CY: "Dahyunie?"

\---

Chaeyoung  
'Okay. I'm outside right now close to the station from your home. Why?'

\---

Dahyun  
'There's something I want to talk about personally. Can we meet at the dessert cafè near there? My treat!'

\---

Chaeyoung  
'Okay! I'll head there now. See you!"

\---

CY: (That was really sudden. I wonder what she wants to talk about.)

Chaeyoung headed to the dessert cafè Dahyun was talking about. This place is like a secret spot for the two that they haven't told anybody from their group.

CY: (This one looks good! A new one?)

Chaeyoung ordered something while waiting for Dahyun.

CY: (I'll just tell her to pay for it~)

Chaeyoung took a seat and waited for her best friend. After a few minutes, she arrived.

DH: "Chaengie! I missed you~"

CY: "Yeah! It feels like we haven't spent time together."

DH: "Well, you've been busy with the council and stuff. I'm also practicing for being the MC during the festival program."

CY: "Oh, right! Good luck with that!"

DH: "Wait a minute. I'll order something too."

Dahyun went to the counter.

CY: (Dahyunie's cheerful as always.)

After around a minute, she went back to their table.

DH: "Sorry for suddenly calling on you!"

CY: "It's okay. I wanted a change of pace too. It's been tiring recently."

DH: "Oh, really? What happened?"

CY: "Ah, it's nothing. We're here to talk about something you want."

DH: "No, it can wait. Try sharing to me your concerns. It'll feel better that way too."

CY: "You sure?"

DH: "Yeah!"

CY: "Okay.."

Chaeyoung talked about everything that happened with Jihyo, Tzuyu and Sana.

DH: "..Oh my. That all happened recently?"

CY: "Yeah.."

DH: "No wonder you are stressed out. I also don't think Tzuyu is going to be comfortable any time soon."

CY: "I really didn't like it. How do you feel about the other Jihyo being back?"

DH: "Hmm, I'm not super close to Jihyo-unnie, but I'd say she's okay. She sounds nice too."

CY: "..Can you answer my question with the first thing that comes to your mind?"

DH: "Okay?"

CY: "Would you choose this Jihyo-unnie or the real one?"

DH: "..I guess the real one.."

CY: "..Would you feel bad if this Jihyo-unnie disappears?"

DH: "..I get what you mean now.."

CY: "That's how I feel, but in a way even more guilt because I've becone close to this Jihyo-unnie too for the past week.."

DH: "..No wonder it's really getting to you."

CY: "Yeah.."

DH: "Don't worry about it too much.. The time will come for us to decide too.. and for her."

CY: "Thanks."

Their order finally arrived.

DH: "Oh, yours look good! Can I have some?"

CY: "Sure! I'll try out yours too."

DH: "Go ahead!"

CY: "..So, let's change the pace. What did you want to talk about that you really wanted to see me?"

DH: "Oh yeah! Don't tell anyone!"

CY: "Sure!"

DH: "Thanks! I know I haven't told you about this yet but, this is because of yesterday too.."

CY: "..Yesterday? What happened?"

DH: "Actually, Momo-unnie invited me to her place yesterday."

CY: "..Oh. What's up?"

DH: "..She wanted to spend time with me."

CY: "..I see. So, what of it?"

DH: "It was my first time to spend a whole day with her.. and I kind of.. you know.."

CY: "..You mean.."

DH: "..You're the only one I trust Chaengie.."

CY: "..."

DH: "I.. I think I'm in love with her.."

CY: "..W-wow.. that's a surprise!"

DH: "I know! I was so embarassed but she made me really feel comfortable. We talked about a lot of stuff and I enjoyed her company.."

CY: "..I see.."

DH: "During our talk, it came out of nowhere.. but we made plans to go have a dinner date tomorrow!"

CY: "..W-wow!"

DH: "I.. I want to talk to you because recently you're much closer to her than me. Can you give me some advice about unnie's likes and interest?"

CY: "..Y-yeah. I guess I can."

DH: "Thanks, Chaengie! I knew I could count on you being supportive of me here."

CY: "..Yeah."

DH: "So, what should I talk about with her?"

CY: "..Unnie has recently been to cooking.. she also likes to film these days.. and food is always a nice topic she likes.."

DH: "Wait, I'll take down notes.. thanks!"

CY: "..Y-yeah. Just.. wear something simple..not much make up.."

DH: "..Ohh, I didn't notice she doesn't like that."

CY: "..Yeah. Umm.. she's also really clingy so.. try to not misinterpret it too much."

DH: "What do you mean?"

CY: "..She likes to be close with everyone and treats them warmly.. just.. don't get the wrong idea with her."

DH: "I see. I understand now. Thanks a bunch! I knew I could count on you!"

CY: "Y-yeah.."

DH: "I'm getting nervous, but also excited~"

CY: "..Good luck tomorrow. Hehe.."

Chaeyoung stood up after a few cake bites.

CY: "..Umm, Dahyunie. I'll be leaving now."

DH: "Aww, why?"

CY: "..Just.. some council stuff I haven't finished.."

DH: "Ohh, okay! Thanks a lot for today Chaengie! I really appreciate it!"

CY: "..You're welcome! See you then.."

DH: "By the way, Chaengie."

CY: "..Huh?"

DH: "Feel free to message me when you have problems!"

CY: "Y-yeah! Sure."

DH: "You can always count on me, you're the bestest best friend I have!"

CY: "..Thanks. I'll do that when I need to!"

DH: "See you tomorrow!"

Chaeyoung left the cafè.

DH: (I'm getting excited and nervous for tomorrow I hope everything goes well! Huh?)

Dahyun noticed that Chaeyoung didn't finish eating her strawberry cake.

DH: (That's a bit unusual of her. She'd never leave anything with strawberries in it. Is that council work really that important to do? I hope she's okay..)

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was walking to her home.

CY: *sigh* (I really didn't have anything to do.. Sorry Dahyunie. It's just that a lot of problems have been coming to me recently that I worry about a lot of things too.. and I discovered one that I really can't share to you. There's no happy ending.. one person will get hurt..)

Back at Jihyo's apartment.

SN: "..That's about it."

MM: "..."

JH: "Sorry if it sounds too complicated."

MM: "I don't get a lot of things."

SN: "Sorry."

MM: "But do you two have regrets with what happened?"

SN: "..Not to anyone, but again I'm disappointed with myself."

JH: "As for me, I'm just glad that I was able to protect Sana when I had the chance."

MM: "Oh.."

JH: "But I'm worried of the real Jihyo's situation right now.."

SN: "I feel the same.. She might be in that same nothingness.."

MM: "Do you think she'll come back?"

SN: "Yeah.."

JH: "..."

MM: "I hope you two are going to be okay. Even you, dark Jihyo."

JH: "..Uh, thanks."

MM: "I'll go back to my place now. Sa-tang, we'll skip practicing tomorrow so your fever doesn't come back."

SN: "Thanks, Momo. See you at school tomorrow."

JH: "See you, Momo."

MM: "Byeee~"

Momo left the two.

JH: "It's been a long day."

SN: "Yeah. I'm tired."

JH: "I'll clean up a bit. You can start resting now."

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo."

Jihyo started cleaning up while Sana laid on her pillow while looking at her.

SN: (..Can't I be with both Jihyos?)

After a few minutes, Jihyo finished cleaning up.

JH: "Alright. All done. Time to rest too."

SN: "Okay."

Jihyo got changed and went to bed too.

JH: "I guess I need to tell the rest I'm back too."

SN: "Are you worried?"

JH: "Kinda."

SN: "Don't think about it too much."

JH: "..Yeah."

SN: "If they don't treat you the same way, I always will. Momo is there too and I think Chaengie would understand.

JH: "..Thanks."

SN: "Let's sleep now."

JH: "Yeah. Good night, Sana."

Jihyo turned off the lights and went to bed. After a few minutes of silence.

JH: "..Still awake, Sana?"

SN: "..Mmm? Yeah.."

JH: "..Do you miss the real Jihyo?"

SN: "..I don't want the two of you to be in that place where there's nothing..

JH: "..Thanks."

SN: "..I wish we could alter destiny.."

JH: (I do too, Sana.. I do too.. I want to exist..)

Jihyo could hear Sana's sobbing.

JH: "..Are you crying?"

SN: "..Yeah."

JH: "..Why?"

SN: "I'm.. still afraid.. of the real Jihyo's answer.. but I also don't want you or her to suffer."

JH: "She didn't give yet her answer.. right? So don't worry too much."

SN: "..Thanks."

JH: "..Do you mind if I do something?"

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I may not be the real Jihyo.. but as you said, I resemble her a bit right?"

SN: "..What are you going to do?"

Jihyo moves in closer to Sana on the bed. She suddenly cuddled her and gently placed her head on her chest.

SN: "Ah! J-Jihyo!?"

Sana got so embarrassed and started blushing.

SN: "W-why are you-"

JH: "..One day, the real Jihyo will hug you like this too. I'm not her, but I want you to feel loved too."

SN: "T-this is embarassing.."

JH: "..Do you like it?"

SN: "..Yeah. You're warm."

JH: "..."

SN: "..Thank you. This kind of moment is one of my dreams to happen.."

JH: (..Me too. I wanted to hug you and cuddle you like this.. It feels bitter sweet.. because I wanted to hug you like this without pretending.. just as me..)

Jihyo kissed Sana's forehead.

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "Get some rest now, Sana. Good night."

SN: (That felt nostalgic.) "Good night, Jihyo. Thanks for everything."

JH: (..It is I who would like to thank you for letting me do this.. I thought before of disappearing without regrets, but you became my reason to live.)

They both slept in each other's arms. They woke up the following day still holding each other. Sana woke up first, and Jihyo followed right after.

SN: (..That was the most comfortable time I slept.. Jihyo smelled so good. She's warm and feels so soft. I hope we do this again..)

JH: "..Mmm? Morning already?"

SN: "..Yeah. Good morning Jihyo!"

JH: "Good morning. Let's get ready then."

SN: "Okay~"

The two of them prepared for their day and went on their way to campus.

JH: "So, these next few days are just preparations for the festival?"

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: "Alright. I'll head to the council now. I'll see you later."

SN: "Jihyo."

JH: "Hmm?"

Sana held Jihyo's hand.

SN: "Take care of yourself, okay? If the others don't accept you, you will always have me. So don't worry."

JH: (You're such a sweet girl..) "Thanks, Sana."

SN: "See you later~"

JH: "See you! Don't exhaust yourself, okay?"

SN: "Yes~"

Sana and Jihyo separated ways. Sana went to her class to help out while the latter went to the council. Upon arriving, Chaeyoung was already there.

JH: "Oh, hi Chae. You're here already."

CY: "Oh, y-yeah. How are you unnie?"

JH: "I'm fine. Thanks for yesterday. I hope you don't mind me returning."

CY: "..Not at all, unnie."

JH: "So, what are we supposed to do today?"

CY: "Umm, checking out the festival program, then I think there's a meeting with the dean."

After a minute, Jeongyeon arrived as well.

JY: "Hey guys, good morning."

JH: "Umm, hi Jeongyeon."

CY: "..Good morning, unnie.

JH: "Err, so Jeongyeon.."

JY: "..Don't worry about it. Chaeng told me about it already. I saw you and Tzuyu during your date."

CY: "..Sorry, unnie."

JH: "..Sorry if I returned."

JY: "It's alright. It's bound to happen anyway. I just have one question I want to ask you though.

JH: "What is it?"

JY: "I'm not really sure how you returned but.. is it because of Sana?

JH: "..I guess so."

JY: "Do you.. have feelings for Sana?"

JH: "..."

CY: "D-don't suddenly ask questions like that, unnie!"

JY: "S-sorry. I just want to know."

JH: "..Please don't tell Sana.."

JY: "Y-you mean.."

JH: "..It might cause more trouble for her.. You know her and I don't want that to bother her."

JY: "..Understood."

CY: "..."

JH: "Anyway, I'll help out with your council stuff today so let's do this."

JY: "Okay. So firstly, I'll go check out the remaining booths we asked for improvements. Chaeng will be coordinating with the program hosts. You'll be attending the meeting with the dean."

JH: "What is the meeting about?"

JY: "I'm not sure, but the real Jihyo said it's with the student council of the other schools visiting us during the festival program."

JH: "Err, what do I need to do?"

JY: "I think it's just about a formal greeting and building relationships."

JH: "Okay, I'll head to the dean's office in a bit."

CY: "Take care of yourself, Jihyo-unnie."

Jihyo left their office.

JY: "..I'll go ahead too."

CY: "Unnie."

JY: "Yeah?"

CY: "..She's not a bad person. Please let her live her life."

JY: "..."

Jeongyeon left.

CY: *sigh*

Back at Jihyo, she just arrived at the dean's office.

JH: "Good day sir. Am I just in time?"

JYP: "Good to see you Ms. Park. No worries, not everyone's here yet. You're still early."

JH: "Oh, alright."

JYP: "There's one person who came early though. He said he knows you."

They both entered the meeting room. There Jihyo saw one person with a uniform from the neighboring university.

JYP: "Ms. Park Jihyo, I'd like you to meet Kang Daniel. He's the student council president of Sogang university.

He extended his hand.

KD: "It's nice to meet you."

JH: "Umm, glad to meet you too.

Jihyo shaked hands with him.

JYP: "Excuse me you two, other students are likely to come soon. I'll be waiting for them outside."

JH: "Oh, alright."

The dean left the meeting room.

JH: "..The dean said you know me?"

KD: "Yes, it's been long."

JH: (The real Jihyo probably knows him. I have no idea who this is.) "Sorry, I can't remember well."

KD: "Ah, no it's okay. We aren't really close to each other. Please, take a seat."

JH: "Alright."

The two of them sat down with Jihyo keeping a distance of two seats away.

JH: "So, how do you exactly know me?"

KD: "We studied in the same middle school, Ms. Jihyo."

JH: "Oh.. from the same class?"

KD: "Not really, I'm with the class beside yours."

JH: "..And you remember me? How?"

KD: "Well, you're always very cheerful and happy all the time."

JH: "..I see."

KD: "Then I heard a lot about you. Being an ace student all the time and ran for student council president even during university."

JH: (The real Jihyo was that famous?) "Well, you're the council president too like me."

KD: "Ah no, I'm not that great like you."

JH: "There's no need to flatter me, Mr. Daniel."

KD: "No, really. I look up to you a lot. And it's great to have this opportunity to finally talk with you."

JH: "..Thanks, I guess." (Really no idea with him. He knows me from middle school, right? I better ask Jeongyeon later.)

A few more students came in with JYP in the meeting room.

JYP: "We're almost complete just two more people and we'll begin. So, let me introduce some of you to each other.."

JH: (This is going to be a long day.)

Meanwhile at the central square of the university was Chaeyoung.

CY: (..I didn't really want to be assigned here.)

Chaeyoung saw the stage being constructed for the festival. She headed to the backstage one of the people she saw there was her best friend.

DH: "Hey, Chaeyoungie! Good to see you!"

CY: "Y-yeah! How are things here?"

DH: "Pretty good. I'm a bit nervous. With Jihyo-unnie picking me as the MC, there's a lot of pressure in this!"

CY: "Well, you're really popular and sociable so it's natural for her to pick you."

DH: "Thanks! Anyway, would you like to see the program breakdown?"

CY: "Yeah."

DH: "Here you go."

Chaeyoung looked at the program flow for a minute.

DH: "What do you think?"

CY: "Yeah, I think it's good. When will you guys do a dry run?"

DH: "Probably by tomorrow. Everybody's focused on the set construction."

CY: "Oh, alright. I'll ask some staff too."

DH: "Okay! Talk to you later."

Chaeyoung left Dahyun for a bit to ask a few details with the staff. After a few minutes, Chaeyoung was done.

CY: (I guess I'm almost done, but.. I'll talk with Dahyunie first.)

Chaeyoung went to Dahyun.

DH: "Oh, Chaeyoungie. Are you done?"

CY: "Yeah, I am. How about you?"

DH: "In a bit. By the way, can I get your opinion?"

CY: "Sure. About what?"

Dahyun showed Chaeyoung a picture on her phone.

DH: "I'll wear this for our dinner later. Do you think this is fine?"

CY: "..Y-yeah. I guess.."

DH: "Good to know!"

CY: "..Can I ask you a question?"

DH: "Sure!"

CY: "..What do you like about Momo-unnie?"

DH: "..A lot, actually. She's very honest about herself and her opinion on things. She is simple-minded but very surprising when she suddenly thinks about something differently."

CY: "..I see."

DH: "I also like it that she's very adventurous and always open to try something new."

CY: (Same as I do.. I guess she really likes her too.)

DH: "Why do you ask?"

CY: Oh, n-nothing.. I'll get going for now, Dahyunie. Do your best!"

DH: "You too, Chaeyoungie!"

Chaeyoung left.

CY: *sigh* (What can I do..)

As Chaeyoung was passing by the performing arts department. She made contact with Sana by chance.

SN: "Oh, Chaengie! It's good to see you!"

CY: "Sana-unnie! Are you okay now?"

SN: "Yeah! Thanks a lot for your help last weekend!"

CY: "It's good to see you're energetic again. Aren't you busy?

SN: "My class doesn't want me to do physical work. And Momo doesn't was us to do rehearsals today so I'm just free. How about you?

CY: "I finished early so I'm just wandering around."

SN: "Let's talk for a bit."

CY: "Sure."

Sana and Chaeyoung sat down at a nearby bench.

CY: "So.. how is Jihyo-unnie right now?"

SN: "..You know she switched right?"

CY: "Yeah."

SN: "..Are you okay with her returning?"

CY: "I really am. But the others probably feel differently.."

SN: "..Who among us?"

CY: "Dahyunie is a bit neutral on it. Jeongyeonie though sees differently.. She's thinking of how to make the real Jihyo-unnie return."

SN: "..I see."

CY: "..I didn't like it. Probably because I relate much to you and Jihyo-unnie."

SN: "What do you mean by that, Chaengie?"

CY: "It's easier to understand someone who goes through the same thing as you. Like in your case, unnie. You are best friends with the one you love the most, so it's hard for you go make a move. You fear losing your closeness together.."

SN: "..Is it the same for you?"

CY: "A bit different.."

SN: "That reminds me, I promised you a setup date with Momoring, right?"

CY: "..I'll pass on it, unnie.. sorry."

SN: "Eh? Why? What happened?"

Chaeyoung then explained everything to Sana. As Chaeyoung told it slowly to Sana, the latter teared up.

CY: "..And that's it."

Sana hugged Chaeyoung as she began crying a little more.

SN: "I'm so sorry to hear that Chaengie.."

CY: "Don't cry, unnie.. You've been through worse than me."

SN: "..It's not like that! Not everyone's pain will be the same nor can be weighed!"

CY: "Unnie.."

SN: "I have my own pain, but that doesn't mean that mine will be greater than yours. Don't think about it like that! Your a great girl too! You knew that it's either you or Dahyun who'll get hurt, and you chose to not push your feelings for your friendship too.."

Chaeyoung finally started to cry and let out her frustrations.

CY: "..Unnie, you're the only one who can understand me. I admit.. it I'm trying to act tough but I can't do it anymore! Thank you for telling me that.. That it's okay to be weak and show my real feelings.."

SN: "You're definitely strong, Chaengie.. I couldn't handle it before when I learned about Jihyo being on love with Nayeonie.. But you.. you're even helping her with Momo. That's why I know you're amazing too."

CY: "..Thank you, unnie.. I support your pursuit for your love too."

SN: "..To be honest, I'm also frustrated.."

CY: "..Why?"

SN: "I don't even know if I can still confess to her.. I'm afraid of hurting our friendship.."

CY: "You have to understand too, unnie.. In the end.. it's the same.. one person will get hurt in the end.."

SN: "I.. I don't want Jihyo to get hurt anymore."

CY: "..You've been through a lot of pain, unnie.."

SN: "Even if it's just a little, if I could save Jihyo from experiencing any more pain.. I'll protect her from it too.. I love her so much that she always brings me to tears.."

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was able to finish everything she needed to do.

JY: (Good.. I guess we don't need to worry about anything.)

Jeongyeon went back to the SSC room. Meanwhile, Jihyo's meeting just wrapped up.

JYP: "Thank you very much for attending everyone. See you soon."

JH: (So it's really just about getting to know to build up inter-collegiate relations.) "..Thank you all. We'll definitely do our best to give your representatives a memorable experience."

Some of the representatives bid their farewells and left already. A few remained a bit.

KD: "..Ms. Jihyo?"

JH: "Just Jihyo is fine, Mr. Daniel."

Daniel smiled.

KD: "Okay. Please call me Daniel then."

JH: "What is it?"

KD: "I have some time before I go back to my university. If you're not busy, I'd like to see the preparations for the event too."

JH: "Oh wait."

Jihyo checked on the time.

JH: (..I have about 30 minutes to spare.) "Alright, I have some time too."

KD: "That's great! Thanks for keeping me company."

??: "Excuse me. May I join you two? I'm interested with the campus."

Jihyo saw to her side one innocent looking girl.

JH: "Oh.. s-sure. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name again?"

??: "My name's Lee Ji-eun from Seoul Women's University. Please just call me IU, Ms. Jihyo."

She bowed down.

JH: "Ah. The pleasure is mine."

Jihyo bowed down in return.

JH: "So is there anything you'd like to see?"

KD: "I'll follow your lead and let the lady decide."

IU: "..I've heard your university is really good in performing arts. Is it okay if we go there?"

JH: "Sure." (Luckily that's one place I'm familiar with.)

They were all chatting while on their way to their destination.

KD: "By the way, I've heard that aside from being the best student council president your university had, you're well known for your singing."

JH: "..Oh, r-really? It ain't that special.."

IU: "..You're definitely humble as people said."

JH: (..I don't even know how to sing.)

KD: "I could say the same to you, Ms. IU. You're a well-known actress in our university.

IU: "..I still have a lot to learn."

JH: "Same as me. I'm not that good.."

As they closed in to the building, Jihyo saw her most important person.

JH: "Oh.. Sana!?"

Jihyo rushed to her.

JH: "What's wrong? You and Chae look like you both cried. Did someone hurt you two?"

SN: "Ah.. n-no. I'm fine, Jihyo. Don't worry."

CY: "Sorry, unnie. I was sharing a story to Sana-unnie. That's why.."

Daniel went straight to Sana and offered a handkerchief.

SN: "..Eh?"

KD: "Please use this miss. I don't know what happened, but tears don't look good on you."

SN: "..T-thanks.."

Sana took Daniel's handkerchief and wiped off her tears.

JH: "Oh, sorry let me introduce you guys. These people are IU and Daniel. They're visiting council presidents."

IU: "Nice to meet you."

KD: "I'm glad to meet you two."

JH: "These people are Chaeyoung, our council's secretary, and Sana.. my best friend.."

CY: "Thank you for visiting."

SN: "..Thanks."

JH: "I'll show them around the performing arts center. I'll see you two later. Okay?"

SN: "Take care Jihyo!"

CY: "Umm, I'll help out unnie."

JH: "It's okay Chae. I can do this on my own. Please keep Sana company."

SN: "N-no, I'm okay now Jihyo! I'm about to leave too. Please take Chaengie with you."

CY: "..Huh?"

Sana dragged Chaeyoung and whispered to her.

SN: *Please watch over Jihyo for now.. I'm a bit suspicious about this guy.*

CY: *What will you do?*

SN: *Just going around.*

CY: "I'll help out unnie. Please let me join you."

SN: "Yeah, it'll be good for building closer ties!"

JH: "Alright understood. You take care, Sana."

SN: "Yes~"

Jihyo and everyone else went on thier way.

KD: "..You have a very nice best friend, Jihyo."

IU: "She's really pretty too."

JH: "..Yeah. She's amazing."

CY: "..." (I didn't get what Sana-unnie meant. What was suspicious?)

Meanwhile, Sana stood up and left too.

SN: (I wonder where should I go..)

Sana wandered at the park and decided to go to the place where Jihyo first approached her.

SN: (..I always end up becoming happier when I go to this place. My memories of you will always be the most valuable. It's not long, but it's the best.)

After a few minutes of recalling the past, Sana heard the voice of one woman that became one of her fears.

??: "Unnie."

Sana heard the voice from behind her. She didn't want to turn as she is scared to face her and didn't want to see her expression.

SN: "..W-why are you here?"

??: "..Can we talk?"

SN: "..Not here.. Please.. I.. don't want bad memories here.."

??: "..By the central fountain. I'll be waiting when you're ready.."

SN: "..Okay."

Sana thought deeply for a few minutes, and decided to go.

SN: "I have to do this.. I have to face her.."

Sana picked up all courage and went to the central fountain. There she saw her, looking as if she's willing to wait for her for days. They finally made eye contact with each other.

SN: "..Tzuyu.."

TY: "Unnie."

They looked at each other for a bit.

SN: (She doesn't look well..)

Sana knew it was her fault, and decided to take the initiative. She bowed to Tzuyu.

SN&TY: "..I'm very sorry."

"..."

SN: "..Eh?"

Sana was surprised to hear what Tzuyu said. Last time she met her, she was really scared of her due to what she did. But now, it felt different.

SN: "..Why are you apologizing to me?"

TY: "..."

SN: "I should be the one apologizing.."

TY: "..No.."

SN: "..Please raise yourself, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu raised herself and Sana saw Tzuyu's face, now in tears. Sana couldn't help herself but rush to hug the younger girl she feared.

SN: "D-don't cry! You've done nothing wrong, Tzuyu! It's.. it's been me all along!"

Sana started crying again.

TY: "..Unnie.."

SN: "..I understand you, Tzuyu.. I understand you well.. We both love the same person.. please don't cry.."

TY: "..I'm.. I'm really sorry, unnie.."

Sana took Tzuyu by the bench and they both sat down. They were silent for a few minutes. Sana knew that Tzuyu wanted to speak, but even she herself wanted to say a lot to Tzuyu.

SN: "..Can I.. talk first?"

TY: "..Okay.."

SN: "..First of all.. I really regret all my actions.."

TY: "..."

SN: "..It was wrong of me.. wrong to interfere with everything you did to confess to Jihyo. To be honest, I was desperate. Unlike you, I never had the courage to be honest with my feelings.. I admire that about you. You risked everything.. just to be true to yourself."

TY: "..Unnie.."

SN: "At the end of it.. I don't even know if I'm worthy to be with her.. because I always hid my feelings.. a coward afraid of taking risks.. that's why during that time.. I accepted my defeat.."

TY: "..You didn't lose, unnie.. You've always won.."

SN: "..Eh?"

TY: "..We both don't know Jihyo-unnie's answer but.. I just know that all my efforts, weren't something she can remember."

SN: "..Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes, we were on a date.. You probably didn't know about it.. but it's like she wasn't with me.. Her attention was with you all along.."

SN: "..."

TY: "Unnie kept on looking at her phone.. and when we were sharing stories together.. her stories usually involve you as well.. the more our date went on.. the more I realized it was a losing battle for me.."

SN: "..It's just that we spent a lot of time together.."

TY: "..And that's something I'm jealous of you, Sana-unnie. You.. spent so much time with her.. you know her so much.. and she's so comfortable around you. During our time together.. I wanted her to relax herself.. but she wasn't able to.. I.. I wish we were close like you two.."

SN: "..And I wish I had your courage, Tzuyu.."

TY: "..."

SN: "Don't feel bad about things, Tzuyu.. I'm okay.."

TY: "I'm sorry if I hit you last time.."

SN: "..Don't worry, Tzuyu. That's nothing compared to the emotional pain we experience.."

TY: "..What do you mean, unnie?"

SN: "..I don't think it's a happy ending for me too.. despite everything you said.. isn't it just because I'm her.. best friend?"

TY: "..."

SN: "Maybe.. it would've been easier if she wasn't my best friend.. I could have been more upfront to her.."

TY: "..Aren't you happy?"

SN: "..I can't.."

TY: "Why not?"

SN: "It's not that we aren't sure of Jihyo's feelings. Even if she really liked me instead of you, I don't think I can be happy.. Knowing that someone like you will be in pain.. it's a sad thing to think about.. I don't want it to be like that."

TY: "..You're thinking about me?"

SN: "..I just hope that everyone can be happy in the end.."

TY: "..It's not possible unnie.."

SN: "Why not?"

TY: "..We fell in love with the same person.. it's either you or me.."

SN: "..."

TY: "..Or neither of us."

SN: "..I understand."

TY: "I.. I don't know how to feel right now if unnie chose me.. I've done a lot of things I'm regretting now.."

SN: "We're just both understanding that we have flaws.."

TY: "..I feel like trash right now.. I want to become better for her too.."

SN: "..That's the first step."

TY: "..What do you mean?"

SN: "Understanding one's shortcomings.. is the first step to become better.. So.. let's both do our best Tzuyu."

TY: "..."

Sana stood up.

SN: "If Jihyo ends up choosing you.. I'll do my best to be happy for you too.."

TY: "..I'm no match for you.."

SN: "..Eh?"

TY: "You're so pure and kind hearted.."

SN: "..."

TY: "If it were me.. I wouldn't even think of my actions' consequences to others.. I wish I could think and feel the same was as you, unnie.."

SN: "..You're becoming stronger, Tzuyu.."

TY: "Not as strong as you.."

SN: "..Thank you, Tzuyu. I'm glad we had this talk."

TY: "..I hope you don't hate me, unnie.."

SN: "I never did."

TY: "..Thank you."

SN: "..Can I ask you something, Tzuyu?"

TY: "..Yes?"

SN: "What do you think of the other Jihyo?"

TY: "..I'm scared of her.."

SN: "..Eh?"

TY: "I haven't seen that side of unnie before.. Even more.. it was towards me.."

SN: "..Don't worry about it too much."

TY: "Why?"

SN: "She didn't do that to hurt you intentionally.. much like you.. I know you didn't want to hurt me on purpose.."

TY: "..."

SN: "..Come."

Sana took Tzuyu's hand and dragged her.

TY: "W-wait, where are we going unnie?"

SN: "You know where.."

Meanwhile at the Performing Arts center entrance.

IU: "It has been very interesting to see your preparations Ms. Jihyo. I'm looking forward to the event."

JH: "Thanks."

KD: "I'll be taking my leave now, Jihyo. We'll look forward to this festival soon."

CY: "Thank you for visiting and have a safe trip back."

Daniel and IU left.

JH: "Whew.. finally I can breathe!"

CY: "You've done well, unnie."

JH: "I'll never get used to this.. Huh?"

Jihyo saw Sana dragging Tzuyu towards them. Tzuyu is facing her head downwards as she's anxious to see Jihyo right now.

CY: "Sana-unnie? What are you doing?"

JH: "..Why is Tzuyu with you?"

SN: "Jihyo!"

JH: "W-what is it?"

SN: "You don't hate Tzuyu right?"

JH: "I don't.."

Those words made Tzuyu feel relieved of her worries. Yes, it may not be the real Jihyo, but hearing that same voice say it to her made her feel better to know she is not hated.

SN: "You heard her, right Tzuyu? So don't feel sad now."

Sana smiled to Tzuyu.

TY: "..Thank you.."

Sana let go of Tzuyu's hand. After a few seconds, Tzuyu turned back and walked away.

SN: "Ah! Wai-"

CY: "It's okay, unnie. Please don't follow her for now."

SN: "Eh? Why?"

CY: "..She may be brave with her feelings, but she's always been alone. Tzuyu needs time for herself.."

SN: "Tzuyu.."

JH: "..I'm worried about her."

CY: "We need to give her time. I'm sure Jihyo-unnie's statement helped her feel relieved."

JH: (..It feels like wherever my presence is, I end up just causing problems..)

SN: "..She'll be fine! She's very strong!"

JH: "..Alright."

CY: "Let's go back to the council. See you later, unnie."

SN: "See you both later."

JH: "Take care of yourself. I'll see you at the cafè."

SN: "Thanks!"

Jihyo and Chaeyoung left while Sana went back to her class. The two eventually arrived at the SSC room.

JH: "Yo, Jeong."

JY: "Welcome back guys. How was it?"

CY: "All good on my side. I'll go back there tomorrow."

JH: "There're a lot of students that are going to visit us during the festival so we better make things good."

JY: "I see.."

JH: "By the way, Jeong. There's something I want to ask.."

JY: "Huh?"

JH: "Do you know a guy named Kang Daniel?"

JY: "..It sounds familiar.."

JH: "Really? He's the student council president from Sogang University. He said he knows me from middle school. I don't know if the real Jihyo knows about him.."

JY: "..I heard the name but.."

JH: "..It's alright. Don't worry. I was just worried if I was making the right impression."

JY: "..Maybe Nayeon knows."

JH: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."

JY: "..Is it that important to you?"

JH: "It's just bothering me. Unlike with all of you, I feel close immediately."

JY: "And what of him?"

JH: "..He's very nice, but.. I just don't like the feeling around him so far..

CY: "..Don't overthink, unnie. You might be stressing yourself out with something unnecessary."

JH: "..I guess you're right."

JY: "We're done today. Let's go to the cafè."

JH: "Alright."

Jihyo sent a message to Sana telling her she'll be at the cafè.

CY: (..Dahyunie and Momo-unnie won't be there..) "..Let's pack up."

JH: (I should face the others too and tell them I've returned..)

JY: (Kang Daniel.. I really think I've heard that name before..)

They eventually arrived at the cafè.

JY: "We're here Mina! Oh.. She's not here? Where is she?"

CY: "That's a little odd. Unnie followed her shift strictly.."

JH: "Is something wrong?"

JY: "I don't know. I'll ask the other staff.

Jeongyeon and the two lined up at the counter.

JH: "..It's a bit strange not to see her at the counter."

After two minutes, they're next in line.

JY: "Hi. Uh, one macchiato."

B: "Okay."

JY: "..Is Mina here?"

B: "Oh yes. She went to the back alley with one of your friends who arrived earlier. They're probably talking."

JY: "Huh? Who is it? Let's go see."

Jeongyeon tried to go outside but was stopped by Jihyo.

JH: "Hold it, Jeongyeon."

JY: "Why?"

JH: "..I don't think that's a good idea."

JY: "Why is that?"

JH: "Don't you get it? They're talking where noone else can see them. Don't go."

JY: "But.."

CY: "Jihyo-unnie is right. They could talk here, but if it's something important, they'll avoid being around people."

JY: "..."

JH: "Why are you so worried anyway? It isn't like Mina is in trouble right? She's talking with one of us."

JY: "..Sorry. You're right."

CY: "Let's wait for now. I'll order something first."

JH: "Same. Go have a seat, Jeong."

JY: "..Yeah."

\--About 10 minutes ago--

Mina arrived at the cafè. However, there was already someone there earlier than her and looks like she was waiting for her to arrive.

MN: "Unnie?"

NY: "Hi, Mina. Can we talk?"

MN: "..Sure. What is it?"

NY: "..Let's talk outside."

MN: "..Why?"

NY: "I just want to chat in private. Is that okay?"

MN: "Okay."

The two of them went outside and turned to the back alley of the cafè.

NY: "This here's good enough."

MN: "..."

NY: "How have you been, Minari?"

MN: "..I'm fine. And you?"

NY: "I'm okay."

MN: "That's good."

NY: "..Yeah."

MN: "..So, why did you want to talk about Jeongyeon-unnie?"

NY: "..I didn't say it was about Jeongyeon."

MN: "..Oh, my bad."

NY: "..Well, in a way it's related."

MN: "Eh?"

NY: "I wanted to know about you instead.."

MN: "..What do you mean?"

NY: "Well, we aren't that close but we spend a lot of time together, so I noticed a few things at certain times."

MN: "..."

NY: "Jeongyeon seems to be pretty close to you too. Do you.. like her?"

MN: "..I like her. I like you, and I like everyone in our circle of friends."

NY: "I didn't mean it like that, Mina. I meant.. do you have feelings for her?"

MN: "..Does it matter to you, unnie?"

NY: "Huh?"

MN: "May it be me, or somebody else, do you need to know about it?"

NY: "..What do you mean by that?"

MN: "You and Jeongyeon-unnie already broke up. So why are you concerned who likes her?"

NY: "N-no. It's just that.."

MN: "Be more honest, unnie. You don't want her to fall in love with someone else. That's why you want to know if I like her.."

NY: "It's not like that!"

MN: "..Then what is it, unnie?"

NY: "..I'm just curious.. if there's anyone else that would like that idiot."

MN: "You don't believe she can be attractive to others?"

NY: "N-not like that.."

MN: "Maybe it's the other way around, Nayeonie.."

NY: "..What?"

MN: "I think you want to know who else might Jeongyeon-unnie like.."

NY: "N-no! That idiot is madly in love with me! She wouldn't even dare! I just want to know if you have feelings for her!"

MN: "..I don't think there's any point in you knowing, unnie.."

NY: "Why?"

MN: "..If I say yes, I wouldn't even try to do anything about it.. I don't want any trouble. If I say no, it's useless because I know inside you, you're convinced that I have feelings for her.."

NY: "..."

MN: "..I'll be going now, unnie. It's time for my shift."

Mina was about to enter the back entrance.

NY: "Wait.."

MN: "..."

NY: "..If you did like her, you won't do anything about it because it would cause trouble? Why do you say that?"

MN: "..I just don't think because you have feelings for someone means you have to admit it too.."

NY: "Why not?"

MN: "..It's better off that way. If it's our fate to be in a situation where we'll be together, then it'll happen."

NY: "..Fate. Hahaha.."

MN: "You find it funny?"

NY: "Fate may be true, Mina, but we control our fate too. If you love someone, you fight for it."

MN: "..."

NY: "..I don't really know if you have feelings for Jeongyeon. But if you don't do anything about it, you'll never find true love."

MN: "..Unnie."

NY: "Huh?"

MN: "Think about what you just said.. then try to apply it to yourself too."

Mina smiled.

NY: "..."

MN: "..You don't need to say it. I know you still love Jeongyeon-unnie. Get back to her. It will stop your worries."

NY: "..Easy for you to say."

MN: "I'll be working now, unnie. See you soon."

Mina entered the back door.

NY: "..I'm a real idiot aren't I? Why did I say that?"

Mina got changed in the dressing room and in a few minutes went out to start working.

CY: "Oh, Mina-unnie! Good to see you!"

MN: "Good afternoon. Sorry I'm a bit late today."

Jihyo whispered to Jeongyeon.

JH: *I know you want to ask her about it, but don't. Okay?*

JY: "..."

JH: *She might tell about it eventually, but you need to give her time. Okay?*

JY: *..Yeah.*

MN: "Is something wrong?"

JY: "N-no, nothing! Good to see you today."

Mina smiled.

MN: "I'll be working now."

Back at the Performing Arts building.

SN: "Ah! We're done for today!"

MM: "You sound tired but didn't do anything."

SN: "I was busy about other things."

MM: "Drooling over dark Jihyo?"

SN: "Hey!"

MM: "Just kidding! But I feel bad for her though."

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "Well, you told her you like soft Jihyo, right?"

SN: "..Yeah. I did admit it.."

MM: "It's like you said you like her, but you didn't like her."

SN: "W-what?"

MM: "Like you only liked her because of who she really was. It's sad."

SN: "..."

MM: "I have a question though, Sa-tang."

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "What if dark Jihyo is in love with you?"

SN: "W-W-WHAT!?"

MM: "Relax, Sa-tang. I said what if. I'm not saying it's true."

Sana started blushing.

SN: "..I haven't thought.. of that.."

MM: "..Do you love her too?"

SN: "..I can't say so myself but.. she's the next most important person for me."

MM: "..I feel attacked."

SN: "Ah! No!"

MM: "Just kidding, but I understand you."

SN: "You do?"

MM: "Yeah! I had a similar feeling before."

SN: "Really? Can you tell it to me?"

MM: "I was with my dad at a barbecue restaurant. He made me choose between Hanwoo or Kobe beef. I like both so it was hard to choose!"

SN: "..I shouldn't have asked."

MM: "But isn't it like that? You like both of them, but you can really just choose one in the end."

SN: "..I want to say I love the real Jihyo.. but her other self, I guess is just as important for me.."

MM: "So you'd still choose soft Jihyo?"

SN: "..I don't know.. I just want to love Jihyo.. even if she doesn't love me.

MM: "So you love both."

SN: "I didn't say that!"

MM: "You did."

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "I think to love Jihyo is to accept her as a whole. Not just part of her. Like ramen, you can't only like the broth."

SN: "..Why do you have to always relate it too food."

MM: "Because I'm hungry."

SN: "Aren't you hungry all the time?"

MM: "Yeah."

SN: *sigh* "Anyway, you'll go out tonight right?"

MM: "Yeah! I'll go eat with dubu."

SN: "She's really lucky."

MM: "Eh? No, I'm the lucky one!"

SN: "R-really? Why?"

MM: "Because it's her treat tonight!"

SN: "..."

MM: "I'll get going now. Bye!"

SN: "Enjoy yourself!"

Momo left. Sana also went on her way to the cafè now.

SN: (..In love.. with both Jihyos? Isn't it wrong? I mean.. I don't want to lose them both..)

After a few minutes, Sana arrived at the cafè.

JH: "Oh, hey! Sana!"

Sana remembered what Momo told her.

SN: "Ah! H-hi Jihyo! Ehehe!"

JH: "..What's wrong?"

CY: "You look like you've seen a ghost unnie."

SN: "N-no. I was just spacing out!"

JH: "..Are you still sick?"

SN: "I'm fine! Don't worry!"

JH: "..Alright. Don't push your yourself."

The whole group spent the rest of their afternoon and evening chatting and sharing how their days went. By around 8pm, it's about time they leave.

CY: "I'll go ahead now unnies. See you tomorrow."

JY: "See you."

Chaeyoung exited the cafè.

SN: "Ah. Wait!"

Sana followed Chaeyoung.

JY: "..I guess they've been pretty close recently."

Outside.

SN: "Chaengie!"

CY: "Huh?"

Chaeyoung looked back.

SN: "You're very strong. I know you made a tough decision and I admire that!"

CY: "..Thanks, Sana-unnie.. I hope you can make your decision too!"

SN: "..Thanks!"

Sana hugged Chaeyoung and left. Sana went back in the cafè.

JH: "Shall we go now too?"

SN: (A decision, huh..) "Yes~"

JY: "See you guys."

MN: "Take care."

Jihyo and Sana left the cafè.

MN: "..Not yet leaving unnie?"

JY: "..Yeah. I hope you don't mind."

MN: "It's alright. I know you want to talk about something.. you stay longer when you want to."

JY: "Became a habit I guess."

MN: "Please tell it to me when you're ready.."

JY: "..Well.. how do I put this.."

MN: "..."

JY: "It's kind of awkward to bring this up.."

MN: "I see.."

JY: "Huh?"

MN: "Why do you want to know who I talked to earlier?"

JY: "Ah, n-no. How did you know?"

MN: "..You looked bothered earlier and looked at me a lot. Like you wanted to ask me something."

JY: "Sorry."

MN: "..Does it matter to you, unnie?"

JY: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Mina smiled.

MN: "It's not like I have to tell you about it.. or I don't have to."

JY: "..Why not? Is it something you want to keep as a secret?"

MN: "..I'm not your girlfriend, unnie."

JY: "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

MN: "Calm down."

JY: "It's your fault saying something like that!"

Jeongyeon was blushing.

MN: "..Do you think I'm seeing someone?"

JY: "..I don't know."

MN: "I said that earlier because I don't have any obligation to tell you who I talk to."

JY: "..My bad for snooping around."

MN: "..Don't worry."

JY: "..."

MN: "..It was Nayeonie."

JY: "W-wait, you're seeing Nayeon right now!?"

MN: "Ah no. I meant she was the one who wanted to talk to me."

JY: "..I see."

MN: "..You're not going to ask more details?"

JY: "No."

MN: "Okay."

JY: "..."

MN: "..."

JY: "Is it okay to know?"

Mina smiled.

MN: "Some things are better off being untold, unnie."

JY: "..You said that before. When I asked you about someone you like."

MN: "Oh, you remembered."

JY: "..There has been a lot in my mind recently."

MN: "As a bonus for you, I'll tell you what it's about."

Jeongyeon immediately became all ears.

MN: "It was about feelings."

JY: "Feelings?"

MN: "..I'll leave it up to you to figure it out."

JY: "That's tough. Can I.. ask you one question then?"

MN: "Okay, but me too."

JY: "Alright. Do you.. have feelings for Nayeon?"

Mina giggled.

MN: "No. My turn then."

JY: "Shoot."

MN: "Do you still have feelings for Nayeonie?"

JY: "..."

MN: "..You're taking time to answer."

JY: "..Yes I do. I still love her and that's why I'm bothered about it."

MN: "..Okay."

JY: *sigh* "I can't get anything from you."

MN: "..Are you really curious with who I like?"

JY: "I guess I am."

MN: "What would you do if you knew who it was?"

JY: "I guess that's one mystery out of the bag.. You said that liking that person is hopeless right?"

MN: "..Yes."

JY: "This might be a dumb guess, but I think it's the other Jihyo."

MN: "..Why?"

JY: "You said it's hopeless, right? If she disappears, what's the point of liking her?"

MN: "I see.. So you don't think she'll stay?"

JY: "..Huh?"

MN: "I noticed her earlier.."

JY: "Yeah.. How do you feel about her return?"

MN: "..Is that a trick question?"

JY: "No. I just thought, are you okay with her or the real Jihyo?"

MN: "..I like them both."

JY: "..I want the real Jihyo to return."

MN: "Why?"

JY: "Well, she's the real one. Ain't it enough?"

MN: "..So you were 'getting along' with her earlier but didn't accept her other self?"

JY: "Not it's not li-"

MN: "You disappoint me, unnie."

JY: "Huh?"

MN: "I thought you were better than that."

JY: "..."

MN: "It's similar to liking someone. You accept people as a whole."

JY: "..Sorry."

MN: "Friends, lovers.. we learn about them more and more as time passes because we grow. If you don't accept this other self of hers, please don't even call the real Jihyo-unnie a friend."

JY: "..No."

MN: "Maybe you're scared to lose Nayeonie again too."

JY: "Don't say that! I just want everything to be back to normal!"

MN: "But what if this is the reality that we will be living in? We can't be fixated to one situation. If Jihyo-unnie will have this personality, accept it. If it was fate you and Nayeonie broke up, accept it!"

Jeongyeon was shocked. This was the first time she ever saw Mina lost her cool and let out her emotions.

JY: "..I'm sorry."

MN: "..My shift is done. I'll be leaving now. See you, Jeongyeon-unnie."

JY: "..."

Mina took her bag left the cafè.

JY: "..Is she.. in love with her?"

Meanwhile, Mina was on her way home.

MN: (..Nayeonie was right.. she can really be an idiot..)

Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo arrived at the latter's apartment.

SN: "..I hope you don't mind me staying with you again."

JH: "I'm actually relieved you're still fine with it."

They both got ready to get in bed. They accidentally looked at each other, looked away, and started blushing.

JH: (..Why do you have to be so beautiful?)

SN: (..I'm getting more conscious around her right after Momo said that!)

After finishing up, they hopped into bed.

JH: "..I kinda missed the feeling of school."

SN: "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!"

JH: "Yeah. Let's get some rest. Long day tomorrow too."

SN: "Y-yeah!" (I hope she could hug me again..)

JH: "Good night."

SN: "..Night!" (Sh-should I ask her?)

They both tucked in their bed.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Sana wanted to speak, but it might sound like she's too clingy.

SN: (I guess.. I really like this Jihyo too.. she's very protective and caring.. and I always feel at ease when I'm with her..)

Suddenly, Jihyo spoke.

JH: "..Sana?"

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..Can I hug you again tonight?"

SN: "S-sure!" (SHE WANTS TO HUG ME!? AH! YES PLEASE!)

JH: "..Thanks."

Jihyo moved in closer and cuddled onto Sana. She placed Sana's head on her chest again so that Sana can't see that she is blushing again.

SN: "..T-thanks."

JH: (..I really love her.. I want to admit it to her already.. huh?)

Jihyo's phone was ringing.

SN: "..Someone's calling you?

Jihyo answered her phone. In a moment, she was in shock after asking the caller.

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "It was Tzuyu's mom.. She said Tzuyu didn't go home.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "We didn't see her at the cafè.. right?"

SN: "Yeah.."

JH: "Maybe I'm thinking too much.. but she probably didn't go home because we were at the cafè."

SN: "..."

JH: "..It feels like it's my fault again.."

SN: "It's not your fault. Okay?"

JH: "..But-"

SN: "..I'm going out for now, Jihyo."

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "..I'll look for Tzuyu. I know that Chaengie said she needs time alone, but.. I don't want her to be like this. We may have had our conflicts a few days ago, but she's still a sister to me.."

JH: "..I'll help you. Come on."

Sana and Jihyo dressed up to go out again and find Tzuyu.

Time: 10:43pm

JH: "We better call the others too. She might be with them or probably found her. Do you have any idea where she went?"

SN: "I'm not sure. Let's try the university first."

JH: "Okay. I'll call Jeongyeon."

\---

JY: "Huh? Jihyo?"

Jeongyeon answered.

JY: "Hello?"

JH: "Jeong, where are you right now?"

JY: "On my way home, why?"

JH: "Tzuyu didn't go back home. Her mom called me to ask if she's with us."

JY: "What!?"

JH: "Can you help us find her? Sana and I are going to campus."

JY: "..Alright."

JH: "Please call Mina too."

Jeongyeon dropped the call.

\---

JH: "I've already called Jeongyeon. Let's try to call the others too."

SN: "Okay. I'll call Momo. Can you call Chaengie?"

JH: "Got it "

\---

Chaeyoung's phone rang.

CY: "Huh? Jihyo-unnie?"

She answered her phone.

CY: "Unnie?"

JH: "Hi Chae. Sorry for suddenly calling. Where are you right now?"

CY: "I'm already at home in my bed. Why?"

JH: "Have you seen Tzuyu?"

CY: "I haven't. The last time we saw each other was when we were together. Why do you ask?"

JH: "Her mom called me. She didn't go back home."

CY: "Huh? Why didn't she?"

JH: "I don't know but.. Can you help us find her?"

CY: "..Alright. I'll check if she's near here."

JH: "Thanks."

Jihyo dropped the call.

\---

SN: "..Momo's not answering her phone."

JH: "..Damn."

SN: (She probably doesn't notice. Is she still with Dahyun? I'll call her instead..)

\---

Dahyun's phone was ringing. She answered the call.

DH: "..Hello?"

SN: "Hi, Dubu. Where are you guys right now?"

DH: "I'm on my way home with Momo-unnie. She drank a lot and can't walk."

SN: "Oh, that's why.. anyway have you seen Tzuyu?"

DH: "No, I haven't. Why?"

SN: "Ah, n-nothing! It's okay. Please take care of Momoring."

DH: "Oh okay. See you then, unnie!"

SN: "Bye!"

Sana dropped the call.

\---

JH: "..You didn't tell her?"

SN: "Momo was drunk."

JH: "What?"

SN: "She had dinner with Dahyun today but looks like she drank too much. I didn't want them to worry about this for now."

JH: "..Alright."

They arrived at university.

JH: "Let's split up so we can cover more ground. I'll head this way."

SN: "Okay. I'll go here."

JH: "Wait, Sana."

SN: "Eh?"

Jihyo moved towards Sana and gave her a hug.

SN: "Eh? W-what are you doing?"

Sana blushed.

JH: "This might not be an appropriate time, but I just have a bad feeling.."

SN: "..Why?"

JH: "It's possible that when I find her, and I'd switch again.."

SN: "..."

JH: "I'm sorry. I just have this fear too that I might disappear anytime.."

SN: "..Can you promise me one thing?"

JH: "What is it?"

SN: "..If you switch again.. you'd find a way to force yourself to go back."

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "..Please?"

Sana hugged her back.

JH: "..I promise."

SN: "Let's go find Tzuyu now."

JH: "Got it."

Sana and Jihyo separated ways. 

\---

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon just messaged Mina instead of calling.

Jeongyeon  
'Hi, Mina. Sorry about earlier, but I need your help. Tzuyu didn't go home. Can you help us find her?'

MN: "..."

Mina replied.

\--- 

Mina  
'Okay.'

JY: "..Good. Now let's ask her."

Jeongyeon was in front of Nayeon's home. She pressed the doorbell a few times. In a bit, Nayeon looked out the window and saw her former lover.

JY: "..."

Jeongyeon just looked at her staring at her.

JY: "..Please come out."

Nayeon closed the curtains. In a bit, she opened the door and was wearing a night gown.

NY: "It's already late. What is it?"

JY: (Wow.. she looks so hot in that dress.. Wait, I'm not here for that!) *Ahem* "Have you seen Tzuyu?"

NY: "..No. Why?"

JY: "..She's missing. She didn't go home tonight."

NY: "..What?"

JY: "Can you help us find her?"

NY: "..."

JY: "I know you probably don't like her right now but.. she's still our friend. You're still everyone's friend. I hope you come back."

NY: "..Give me a few minutes."

JY: "T-thanks!"

After a few minutes. Nayeon went out of her house.

NY: "..Let's go. Do you have any idea where to look?"

JY: "Sana and Jihyo are at university. Let's go elsewhere."

NY: "..Let's try Han River. Tzuyu likes to spend time there."

JY: "Good idea. Come on."

\---

Chaeyoung went to the park where Jihyo and Tzuyu's date ended.

CY: (..She's not here. This was my best guess. Maybe I'll try to search around the area more.)

\---

Mina checked the dog cafès that Tzuyu likes to go to.

MN: (It's unlikely to be here. It's all closed..)

\---

Time: 11:52pm

Sana and Jihyo finished looking around the university.

SN: "She's nowhere here.. where could she be?"

\---

Sana called Jihyo.

JH: "Hello?"

SN: "Any luck, Jihyo?"

JH: "Nothing. I can't find her here."

SN: "Tzuyu.."

JH: "..Wait. Someone's on the line."

SN: "Okay."

Jihyo put Sana on hold.

JH: "Hello?"

CY: "It's me, unnie. I didn't find her here. I'm at the park where you switched. Did you find her yet?"

JH: "No luck. I even tried to call her but her phone's turned off."

CY: "I see. Thanks, I'll still try to look for her."

Chaeyoung dropped the call and it switched to Sana.

JH: "It was Chae. She's at the park near Times Square mall. She didn't find her."

SN: "..At that park?"

JH: "Yeah. Why?"

SN: "I have an idea."

JH: "What is it?"

SN: "She might be staying at a very important place for her."

JH: "An important place for her.."

SN: "Han River?"

JH: "Jeongyeon messaged me she went there."

SN: "..I see. I can't think of anything else.."

JH: "..I think I know where she is right now."

SN: "..Eh?" (How could she know? She barely knows her.)

JH: "She's at Myeongdong.."

SN: "Myeongdong? Why?"

JH: "An important place for her.. It was where she first met the real Jihyo."

SN: "I see.."

JH: "..I'll meet you outside campus. I'll call a taxi."

SN: "Okay. See you in a bit."

They met up outside after a few minutes. The taxi was already waiting.

As they travelled to Myeongdong, Sana was evidently getting nervous. Jihyo saw this and held her hand.

JH: "..Don't worry. She's fine.."

Sana tightened her grip. They eventually arrived at Myeongdong.

Time: 12:14am

JH: "She's likely to be at one of the parks. Let's split up."

They both separated to find Tzuyu. Sana had no luck. She decided to go check on Jihyo as the place she'll check is bigger. Jihyo looked around and saw a tall woman sitting.

JH: "..Tzuyu? Is that you?"

Sana soon catched up and saw them from a distance.

TY: "Unnie.."

SN: "..."

Sana decided to move a bit closer and eavesdrop at their conversation.

SN: (..I guess I haven't learned my lesson from last time.. But I really want to listen to them!)

Jihyo moved in closer.

TY: "..How did you find me?"

JH: "You told me before. This is where you met Jihyo.."

Tzuyu smiled.

TY: "..You remembered."

JH: "Why did you go here?"

TY: "..It's my most comfortable place."

As Jihyo moved in closer, she noticed Tzuyu's eyes were very sore.

JH: "..You've been crying this whole time?"

TY: "I'm sorry.."

JH: "Don't be sorry. I understand.."

TY: "I don't know how long I've been crying. Tears aren't coming out anymore."

JH: "..Would you like a hug?"

TY: "..."

Tzuyu slowly nodded and Jihyo gave a warm hug to the crying girl.

JH: "I'm sorry. I may not be the person you really love but.. this is the least I can do.."

SN: "..."

TY: "..I hate you."

JH: "..I'm sorry."

TY: "I hate you because you're still so kind to me.."

JH: "..Huh?"

TY: "After what I did to Sana-unnie.. why do you care so much about me?"

JH: "..Because the eight of you are the only people I know in this goddamn world.."

Hearing this, Sana started to cry.

TY: "..."

JH: "..If I lose even a single one of you, my world will start to shrink even more. That's why even if I'm not the real Jihyo you all love.. I want to do my best to fit in.. to be accepted not as a replacement.. but as a person.."

TY: "..You didn't get angry at me?"

JH: "..In a way, I did.. but that doesn't mean I hate you. I love you all because you all made me feel comfortable when I began this crazy life. What I did was out of concern.."

TY: "..Would you do the same if it was Sana-unnie who hit me?"

SN: (..Eh?)

JH: "..I don't know. I don't want to think about it that way.."

TY: "..Maybe you did it because it was Sana-unnie.."

JH: "..Probably."

TY: "..She was the reason you returned too."

JH: "I guess. Do you.. hate it that I returned?"

TY: "Right now, I don't know.."

JH: "..Let's go home now, Tzuyu. Your mom is waiting for you."

TY: "..."

JH: "Is there anything I can do to help you ease your feelings?"

TY: "..."

JH: "Let's sit down first. I'll message everyone that we found you."

TY: "Everyone?"

JH: "Yeah. They're all looking for you."

TY: "..I see."

They both sat down by the nearby bench, but was positioned the opposite side of Sana.

SN: (..I can't hear them from here. I have to go around.)

Sana tried to go around the park in order to hear their conversation. While she was away, Tzuyu spoke to Jihyo.

TY: "Unnie, you said you returned because of Sana-unnie, right?"

JH: "Yeah. It was so sudden. I was in this darkness and saw nothing, but I can hear voices at times. Suddenly, there was this light I saw and it happened right there I saw you two."

TY: "..Do you love Sana-unnie?"

JH: "W-WHAT!?"

TY: "..I won't tell anyone.."

JH: "..."

Jihyo slightly nodded while blushing.

TY: "..She's very lucky."

JH: "..But I don't know about the real Jihyo. We are still different from each other."

TY: "..Isn't it painful for you too? Not being the real one.."

Sana finished going around and arrived at the back of the two so she could hear them.

SN: (Whew.. I hope I didn't miss anything. What are they talking about now?)

JH: "It is.. It's like sooner or later.. I'll be gone for good. I.. I want to exist. But I feel like I'm unwanted."

TY: "..."

JH: "..Do you think you can accept me and the real Jihyo disappears for good?"

TY: "..If I'll be honest, unnie.. I really want the real Jihyo-unnie to come back.. I.. I love her so much and I hope to hear her answer to my confession too.."

JH: "..I understand.."

TY: "..I'm sorry, unnie. I can't lie.."

JH: "It's okay. I understand how you feel.. and I honestly feel guilty with the two of you."

TY: "What do you mean?"

JH: "You both love the real Jihyo.. right? It is kind of unfair for me to be here right now while she's in darkness.."

SN: (...)

JH: "She's suffering there too.. and I don't think it's really right for me to be here.."

TY: "..Unnie.."

JH: "I wish I was the real one you know.."

TY: "..You're really similar to her. You may look tough on the outside, but you're very caring like her.."

JH: "..Tzuyu.."

TY: "..If you were real.. I feel like I'll fall in love with you too.."

JH: "..."

SN: (Tzuyu.. we're really just the same.. but I do think I'm really in love with both sides of her.)

TY: "..I'm sorry, unnie. It kind of got awkward."

JH: "Ah, n-no. It's okay!"

TY: "..I think I'm ready to go home now.. Thanks, unnie."

JH: "Tzuyu.. there's something I want to happen soon."

TY: "Huh?"

JH: "..I'm sure Sana might not agree with this, so I'll have to ask her first. But I want to tell it to you right now."

TY: "..What is it, unnie?"

JH: "..I'd like to switch back to the real Jihyo.."

TY: "Huh?"

SN: (..Eh?)

JH: "I think this is the right thing to do.."

SN: (B-but.. but you promised you'll stay!)

TY: "Why?"

SN: (Why Jihyo? WHY!?)

JH: "The two of you.. need to hear the real Jihyo's answer."

TY: "..."

SN: (I..I don't want to! I'm afraid of hearing Jihyo's answer!)

Sana is starting to breakdown.

TY: "Unnie.."

JH: "Is that okay with you?"

TY: "..No."

SN: (..Eh? She said no?)

JH: "Huh? Why is that?"

TY: "I don't think Sana-unnie will be ready to hear it right now.."

SN: (Tzuyu is.. thinking about me?)

JH: "..."

TY: "I think it's better if we let it naturally happen.. if she returns, she returns.."

JH: "..Are you sure about this?"

TY: "..Yes. And also.."

Tzuyu hugged Jihyo.

JH: "..Wh-what gives?"

TY: "Please don't think that way.."

JH: "Tzuyu.."

TY: "I.. want the real Jihyo-unnie to return.. but I didn't say I want you to go. Please continue to live on.."

SN: (..Jihyo.. there are more people who care about you.. now, it even comes from the person we least expected.. Thank you, Tzuyu..)

JH: "..Thank you."

Tzuyu smiled.

TY: "Let's go home, unnie."

JH: "Yeah. Let's meet up with Sana. She's also here at Myeongdong looking for you. I told her we're at the central park."

Sana wiped her tears and tried to regain her composure. After a bit, she showed herself to the two.

SN: "Ah! I'm sorry I got a bit lost! Tzuyu! Are you alright?"

TY: "..Yes, unnie. I'm sorry for making you worry."

SN: "You better be! Your mom is worried sick about you!"

Sana smiled. Jihyo saw them getting along now and made her smile too.

JH: "Alright. Let's head home."

They boarded a taxi and dropped off Tzuyu first. She went out of the taxi and said her goodbyes. As the taxi was about to leave.

SN: "Ah, wait! Can you stop first?"

JH: "Huh?"

Sana got out of the taxi and headed straight to Tzuyu inside the cafè.

SN: "Tzuyu!"

TY: "Unnie?"

Sana hugged her.

SN: "Thank you so much.."

TY: "..Did you hear us?"

SN: "..Just a bit."

TY: "I see."

SN: "I'm sorry for snooping around."

TY: "It's okay, but can I ask you about one thing?"

SN: "What is it?"

TY: "Is it okay.. if I also fall in love with this Jihyo-unnie?"

\---Meanwhile---

During the time that everyone was looking for Tzuyu.

JY: "We're already here at Han River. Shall we split up? I'll take this side and you do the other."

NY: "..Fine."

Jeongyeon went to the eastern side while Nayeon went to the west.

JY: (Where could she be?)

There were only a few people by the river. Mostly couples so it was easy to check if it was Tzuyu she sees, considering she'll be alone.

JY: (All these couples.. I guess it would've been nice if we both spent time here together when we're still together. Has she found her yet?)

\---

Nayeon was also unlucky. All she sees are couples sitting down or walking by the river.

NY: (Kind of irritating to see all these couples..)

While walking she also saw two girls by a tree making out with each other.

NY: (W-what the..Can't they find a decent spot!?)

Nayeon wanted to look away, but can't help herself in 'observing' what they're doing.

NY: (It's.. kind of exciting, huh? I wonder if Jeongyeon and I would end up doing stuff like that if we never broke up.. I guess we were a boring old couple back then..)

She continued to walk.

\---

JY: (I miss us.. I want to go back to that time.. when everything was normal. Jihyo being with us, Nayeon always being by my side, and all able to spend time together..)

They both wandered at the opposite directions for 30 minutes.

JY: (I guess she really isn't here.. oh?)

Jeongyeon looked at her phone.

Jihyo  
'We found her already. Thanks for the help guys.'

JY: (That's great. Now time to meet up with Nayeon again. I'll message her too.)

\---

Jeongyeon  
'Jihyo found her. Let's head back.'

NY: (..So why did we have to go here again?)

The two went back to meet up again from both ends of the river. There were still a lot of couples hanging out there, and this made the feeling awkward before they even meet up.

NY: (It's like we're a couple and about to meet up with each other..)

They eventually saw each other.

NY: (Try not to look awkward..)

JY: "..." (The mood is really awkward..)

NY: (..Is she not going to say anything?)

JY: "Umm, since we're here. Would you like to stay a little bit?"

NY: "..Yeah, I don't want to waste all the effort going here."

Both sat down at one bench.

JY: "You know, walking around this river made me think about a lot of things."

NY: "..About what?"

JY: "About how we were together back then."

NY: "Oh.."

JY: "Seeing all these couples around the river. It feels like we haven't really gone out as a real couple."

NY: "Yeah.."

JY: "In a way I feel guilty about it. You confessed to me, I said yes, but it didn't really sink in to me. I feel responsible as to why you broke up with me.."

NY: "It's not like that, idiot."

JY: "Then why haven't you gone back to me when Jihyo returned to normal?"

NY: "..."

JY: "..Do you really still love her? Because it might be that you're just guilty of being the reason she had DID.."

NY: "..I don't know right now. I'm not even sure if she'd stay for good.."

JY: "..She did return to the new Jihyo.."

NY: "Huh!?"

JY: "A lot happened last week."

Jeongyeon told everything she knew to Nayeon.

JY: "..And that's it."

NY: "So.. she returned because of Sana."

JY: "..That's right. And I don't think your confession would have any impact on her now because of Tzuyu's actions."

NY: "And that lead to why Tzuyu went missing.."

JY: "..That's right."

NY: "..."

JY: "So I think it's kind of not going to affect her return.. She'll probably return because of Tzuyu. But that's just my hunch."

NY: "..I still want her to return though."

JY: "I'm just the same as you. We're both really responsible about it."

NY: "..Let's think about that next time. Maybe that time will just come."

JY: "..Can I ask you something instead?"

NY: "What?"

JY: "..Earlier today.. why did you talk to Mina in private?"

NY: "..You knew?"

JY: "..It kind of got in the conversation between us."

NY: "..."

JY: "It's okay if you don't want to tell me.."

NY: "I'll answer that if you also answer my question.."

JY: "Okay."

NY: "After we watched Moonchild's Sunlight, you said you don't know if you like someone.. and I thought it was Mina.. so I asked her if she had feelings for you."

JY: "W-what!? What did she say?"

NY: "Hey. It's my turn to ask you a question."

JY: *grumble* "Alright."

NY: "Is it Mina? The one you like.."

JY: "..I don't know."

NY: "Answer properly."

JY: "I really don't know! I feel confortable around her.. but I know I still love you."

NY: *sigh* "Your turn."

JY: "..I'll change my question."

NY: "Go ahead."

JY: "Why are you curious if I like someone else right now?"

NY: "..Huh?"

JY: "I mean.. there's no 'us' right now. It's you and I.. Are you bothered if I don't love you anymore?"

NY: "N-no.. because.."

JY: "Because?"

NY: "I'm trying to figure out my feelings for you too! Idiot!"

Nayeon slapped Jeongyeon.

NY: "..S-sorry."

JY: "..It's alright. I deserve it."

NY: "..I'm figuring out how I feel about you.. That's why.. give me time."

JY: "..I guess I'm really just impatient."

NY: "Don't you need it too?"

JY: "Huh?"

NY: "You're not sure about how you feel to Minari.. you need time as well."

JY: "..I guess so."

NY: "You and I want to figure out our feelings.."

JY: "I'm just now sure how long it will be.. I'm afraid to suddenly change everything."

NY: "I'm also scared Jeongyeon.. I don't know if you are someone I'm really going to hold on or not.."

JY: "Nayeon.."

NY: "..."

JY: "..."

NY: "..Here's my payment for that slap awhile ago.."

JY: "What?"

Nayeon cupped Jeongyeon's face, looked at her intensely and kissed her.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute. After the kiss, they both stared at each other, and Jeongyeon wanted another one. However, Nayeon moved away.

NY: "..I don't owe you now."

JY: "..You can slap me again if you want."

NY: "You're really an idiot."

JY: "..I guess I am."

NY: "Let's go home.."

The two went back on their way to their homes. Both were quiet during their journey. Jeongyeon dropped off Nayeon first.

JY: "..See you tomorrow."

NY: "..Wait."

JY: "Hmm?"

NY: "..It's too late already. Stay with me tonight."

JY: "Huh!? Oh.. Oh! Okay.."

They both entered Nayeon's house and went to her bedroom.

NY: "Go get changed. Here's an extra."

JY: "T-thanks.." (I have bad memories in this place.. but being in her room is a bittersweet feeling..)

They both got changed and prepared themselves. Nayeon turned the lights off.

JY: "So.. where's your extra mat?"

NY: "I don't have one."

JY: "Oh, then.. I'll sleep on the couch."

NY: "It's uncomfortable. You'll also sleep in my bed."

JY: "..O-okay.."

The two of them laid in bed. It wasn't that big so they're really close to each other.

JY: "Sorry.."

NY: "Jeongyeon.."

JY: "Yeah?"

NY: "You and I both want to figure out our feelings, right?"

JY: "Yeah.."

NY: "You are not sure of your feelings.. and I also want to know how I really feel about you.."

JY: "..."

NY: "I want you to do what you want with me.. make love to me.."

\--Back to main timeline--

SN: "..Eh?"

TY: "..I think I'm also falling in love with this Jihyo-unnie."

SN: "I see.."

TY: "I'm sorry, unnie."

SN: "Ah, no no! It's okay! Hehe. I'm actually surprised!"

TY: "Why?"

SN: "Well, we really both like the same person. This is hard!"

TY: "Y-yeah.."

SN: "You're definitely my biggest rival, Tzuyu! Let's both do our best!"

TY: "..You may have the advantage, unnie. But I'll also do my best!"

SN: "Eh? What do you mean?"

Tzuyu smiled.

TY: "Nothing, unnie. I'll see you tomorrow. Go now, Jihyo-unnie is waiting."

SN: "Goodnight, Tzuyu!"

Sana left Tzuyu at the cafè.

TY: "..Thank you, Sana-unnie. I'll do my best to become a person like you. I'll fight for my feelings with no regrets.."

Sana boarded the taxi.

JH: "What was that about?"

SN: "Nothing~ let's go now."

JH: "Alright."

They eventually reached Jihyo's apartment. They entered and then got ready for bed.

SN: "Let's sleep now Jihyo~"

JH: "You go ahead, Sana. I'll join you in a bit."

SN: "Eh? Why?"

JH: "There's something I want to do. Don't worry I'm not leaving. I'll just be here at the desk."

SN: "Ohh, us it okay for me to know?"

JH: "I.. want to start a diary."

SN: "A diary?"

JH: "Yeah. I want to write down my daily life. What happened, how I felt and stuff."

SN: "Ohh that's cute!"

JH: "C-cute!?"

Jihyo started to get embarassed.

SN: "Yeah! It's very nice!"

JH: "Why?"

SN: "I didn't expect you to have that side in you."

JH: "Y-yeah. I just want to keep a log of how this crazy life is starting today."

SN: "Okay~ take your time! Just make sure you catch some sleep, okay?"

JH: "Yeah, don't worry I'll join you in a bit. Good night!"

SN: "Good night!"

Jihyo turned off the lights and left the study lamp open as she is writing. As cute as it may sound, Sana knew the reason why Jihyo wanted to do that. She wanted to keep her memories while she can. She doesn't know if she'll remember and if she'll be forgotten.

SN: (Jihyo.. I'm.. I'm so sorry if I can't do anything.. I heard all your struggles earlier.. and I don't want you to feel alone..)

Jihyo herself tried to hide her sorrow while writing.

JH: (Even just through this, I can be remembered..I want to write everything I go through..)

Sana is unable to sleep while Jihyo was writing. She waited for her to finish. In about 20 minutes, Jihyo finished her first entry. She turned off the lamp and soon after slowly went to bed as well. She closed her eyes and while she tried to sleep, she felt Sana was hugging her.

JH: "..Sana?"

SN: "Hmm?"

JH: "You didn't sleep yet.."

SN: "..I got used to sleeping beside you."

JH: "Oh.. sorry."

SN: "It's okay. I feel better like this.. but is it okay if I hug you too?"

JH: "..Yeah." (I don't wish for anything else, Sana..)

SN: "Thanks.. goodnight."

The following morning, Sana woke up early and Jihyo was still sleeping. It has only been a day back at school and a lot of things happened already. She isn't even sure what to expect today. Sana got out of bed and tried to get ready. She noticed the notebook on Jihyo' desk.

SN: (I won't look at it.. those are important things you are saying right now. We may be close but that doesn't mean I can just look at it.. I hope you can continue writing everyday.)

Sana went to the bathroom and took a shower already. After a some time, Jihyo woke up.

JH: (..Is it morning already? I guess we didn't have much sleep with all those things happening yesterday.. Is Sana in the bathroom?)

Jihyo looked at her surroundings. She then noticed that her diary was still out.

JH: (Oh no. I forgot to hide it! Did she check what I wrote?)

Jihyo silently went out of the bed. She took the notebook and put it inside her bag.

JH: (..I don't think she'd sneak around and check it out.. but better safe than sorry!)

She tried to silently go back go bed again. Meanwhile, Sana noticed something. She forgot her towel.

SN: (Of all things, I forgot my towel! Jihyo's probably still sleeping I'll just sneak in quietly..)

Sana opened the bathroom door and noticed Jihyo standing right in front of her, completely exposing herself.

JH: "A-..a..ah.."

SN: "KYAAAAH!"

Sana involuntarily slapped Jihyo.

*SLAP*

SN: "Ah! S-sorry, Jihyo! I didn't mean it!"

JH: "N-no it's my fault. S-sorry! I should've said something that I'm awake already or something!"

Jihyo looked at Sana again, still not covered up.

JH: "Ah!"

She panicked and stumbled on the bed.

SN: "Jihyo! Are you okay?"

JH: "I-I'm fine! P-please just cover up!"

SN: "Ah.. s-sorry!"

Sana quickly took her towel and got changed to something to cover herself. Jihyo was shocked. The only image that was running in her mind was Sana's beautiful figure. She felt awkward looking at her because of this.

Sana too was shy about it. She's a big tease to the real Jihyo who usually tries to brush her off. However, she can't seem to be able to do the same with the other Jihyo.

SN: "..I'm sorry, Jihyo. You must've been shocked when you saw my body.."

JH: "Ah.. N-no it's fine really."

SN: "..You can't even look at me right now.. It must've been horrifying for you.."

JH: "N-no! It's the opposite!"

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "Y-you have a.. really beautiful figure.."

The two girls were blushing and are unable to look at each other in the eye.

SN: "R-really?"

JH: "Y-yeah!.. I.. I'll take a shower now!"

Jihyo took her towel and clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

SN: (She.. found me attractive? Does this mean.. she likes me?)

With Sana thinking of the possibilities, her mind started to have weird ideas as they always sleep together.

SN: (S-STOP! MINATOZAKI SANA! DON'T GET WILD WITH YOUR IMAGINATIONS! B-but.. does she.. really like me?)

The rest of their preparation went on normally. They left the apartment and soon arrived at their university.

JH: "I'll see you later then?"

SN: "Yeah! See you later!"

Sana went to her class. However, she noticed Momo wasn't there.

SN: "Eh? Where is she?"

She went downstairs to check if she's in the dance hall.

SN: (Not here.. what happened with her? Wait she got drunk right? Did she go home with Dahyun?)

Meanwhile, Jihyo was in her class.

JH: (I guess everything's fine here. Should I go to the student council room?)

As there was nothing much going on except for preparations, Jihyo headed to the SSC room. She noticed that the light was open.

JH: (Great. Somebody is here already.)

Jihyo entered the room.

JH: "Good morning! Who's here already?"

CY: "Oh. Good morning, unnie."

JH: "Hi, Chae! Thanks for last night."

CY: "It's alright, unnie. How was Tzuyu?"

JH: "I think she's fine now. I'm glad we found her. By the way, where's Jeongyeon?"

CY: "Oh, she just messaged me earlier."

JH: "What did she say?"

CY: "I'm not sure why but she said she's not going to school today."

JH: "Did anything happen yesterday?"

CY: "I don't know. I didn't get in contact with her."

JH: "I'm getting worried.."

CY: "She's not the only one today. Dahyunie is also absent.."

\--Earlier that day--

Jeongyeon woke up.

JY: (..It's morning already?.. Where am I? It feels.. strange. Oh yeah, I slept at Nayeon's place for the first time.. huh?)

She noticed that she was completely naked. She looked to her right and saw Nayeon's back completely exposed.

JY: (..Right. It was our first time.. I thought it was a dream. It was too good to be true but.. we did it.)

Jeongyeon stared at Nayeon's back. She wanted to cuddle her and caress her again.

JY: (She.. she's really the one I love. I want her. I want to do her again.)

Jeongyeon moved in closer to Nayeon and cuddled her from her back. She wrapped her arms around the sleeping girl and just started to smell her hair. She slowly made her way to rub her belly and eventually to her chest.

JY: (..I don't care if she wakes up.. I just want her..)

Nayeon was actually awake. She did not want Jeongyeon to suddenly stop. They both were inexperienced but definitely she had the time of her life last night. Jeongyeon's warm hands made her feel loved. She eventually made some sounds due to the pleasure she's feeling.

JY: (Shoot.. is she awake? B-but she seems to enjoy it.. I remember.. she was in ecstasy as we did it last night..)

She slowly moved her hands below her body. However, Nayeon stopped her hands going there.

NY: "..What are you doing?"

JY: "..S-sorry.. I couldn't help it."

NY: "..Let's stop right there."

Jeongyeon moved a little backwards as they both sat up.

JY: "..Last night.. was amazing. I think I've found my answer."

NY: "Yeah it was.."

JY: "Even if we aren't dating anymore.. I'm glad that my first time was with you.."

NY: "..Me too."

JY: "..What does this mean to you and I? Am I.. you know.."

NY: "..It was.. just an experiment.."

JY: "..Huh?"

NY: "It was for you and I to determine if a relationship is still possible to work.."

JY: "Y-yeah.. and have you found your answer?"

NY: "..I don't know yet.."

JY: "..I see.."

NY: "Don't get me wrong.. I enjoyed last night. It's just that.. I don't think it's enough for me to say that I've found my answer."

JY: "Then.. what do you think you and I should do?"

NY: "I don't know.."

JY: "..."

NY: "..I'll go take a shower for now."

Nayeon stood up, took her towel and went out of the room to her house's bathroom. Jeongyeon was left inside her room.

JY: (..Is it really just an experiment? Did she really not find an answer yet? Then what should I do?)

*Time*

Jeongyeon heard a word echo in her mind.

JY: (..Huh?)

*Time*

JY: (Time.. huh.. she needs time.. She said it before, Mina said it too.. is it really necessary.. to wait? What if you're already sure of your feelings?)

Jeongyeon looked at the time on her phone.

JY: (..It's already late. I'll skip school today and just tell Chaeng about it..)

Jeongyeon proceeded to send Chaeyoung a message.

JY: (..There. Hmm?)

Jeongyeon noticed there was a bottle of alcohol emptied on the floor. She realized and Nayeon and her drank it first.

JY: (..Right, I wasn't confident that I could do it.. that's why I asked that Nayeon and I drink first.. but.. this time I believe I can do it now.. I want her to love me again.)

Jeongyeon stood up and went directly to Nayeon's bathroom. She didn't lock the door.

JY: "..."

Jeongyeon entered and immediately held onto Nayeon.

NY: "Huh!? W-what are you doing!?"

JY: "I.. want you.. Im Nayeon.. I want to make love with you again."

Jeongyeon cupped her face with both hands and gave her a French kiss. Nayeon tried to fight back but she was too strong.

Everything on Nayeon's mind went blank. Jeongyeon was being forceful, yet she didn't want to resist. She liked it when Jeongyeon showed this side of hers. She was able to eventually free herself from the kiss.

NY: "W-what's gotten into you!? Have you gone wild!?"

JY: "..."

Jeongyeon pushed Nayeon on the bathroom wall.

JY: "I'll show you how much I love you.."

NY: "..."

The two stared silently at each other.

NY: "..Prove it to me.. idiot."

Jeongyeon started to make Nayeon feel good. She slowly learned which points around her body excites her the most. Nayeon herself made her counterattack while the other continued to play with her. They continued to do so for an hour under the steamy shower.

The two of them got tired goofing around under the shower.

JY: *pant* "..Well?"

NY: *pant*pant* "..Hah!.. is that.. all you've got?.. you idiot?"

JY: *pant* "You.. can't even stand.."

NY: *pant* "..Shut up.."

JY: *pant* "So.. what's.. your answer?"

NY: "..."

JY: "..."

The silence was deafening. Only the shower's pouring water could be heard. Eventually, Nayeon spoke.

NY: "..I'll finish showering first."

JY: "..Okay."

They both stood up and finished taking a bath. It was just an awkward silence. They both went back to Nayeon's bedroom. Jeongyeon saw Nayeon was already getting changed. She was hoping she wouldn't yet, but that would be too good to be true. She didn't give her answer and that made her realize she must've really not yet decided to push their relationship again.

NY: "Go get changed too."

JY: "Y-yeah."

Jeongyeon started to dress up. She noticed Nayeon was going to wear her uniform.

JY: "You're still going to school?"

NY: "Yeah, even if it's afternoon already. You aren't?"

JY: "N-no.. I'm okay."

NY: "Alright."

After awhile, they finished getting changed.

NY: "..Give me time."

JY: "..Huh?"

NY: "I need time to decide if you and I could work out again.."

JY: "..Isn't it enough earlier? You wanted to do it a second time."

NY: "..It ain't that easy, Jeongyeon.. You and I can connect physically but.. not yet emotionally.."

JY: "..Alright.. I'll wait and give you time.."

NY: "You're wrong there."

JY: "Huh?"

NY: "You also need time yourself, Jeongyeon."

JY: "..But I feel that I've already decided.."

NY: "Trust me. You need it too."

JY: "..Alright."

NY: "Good. I'll get going now."

JY: "Okay."

The two of them went outside the house.

NY: "You'll be heading home now?"

JY: "Y-yeah, I will.. I have lot to think about."

NY: "Take your time, don't rush it.. I don't want to rush too. You and I might end up hurting each other again.

JY: "I understand. I'll get going."

NY: "Bye, Jeongyeon."

JY: "I'll see you tomorrow. I had a good time. Thanks."

Jeongyeon made her way to her home while Nayeon went to university. While on her way, Jeongyeon had a lot in mind.

JY: (Am I.. doing anything wrong? Was I really impatient? I need to fix myself..)

Nayeon was in deep thought too.

NY: (Jeongyeon, I'm sure right now that I really still have feelings for you.. However, it isn't easy.. Last night was amazing.. we were both drunk.. and had the time of our life while making love.. if only you didn't keep on saying Mina's name..)

\---The day before, evening time---

Dahyun was waiting in front of a Korean Hot Pot Restaurant for Momo.

DH: (Ah.. I've never been so nervous my entire life! I need to calm down. I always see Momo-unnie, but never on a date like this..)

She kept on checking the time.

DH: (I guess I was too early. Still 10 minutes before our plan.)

Dahyun has always been admiring Momo. She kept it a secret from everyone else thinking that maybe people would tease her.

DH: (I'm glad that Chaeyoungie was supportive to me with this. I should do my best!)

After a few more minutes of waiting, Momo finally arrived.

DH: "Unnie!"

MM: "Waaaaaiii~ Dubuuuuuu!"

DH: "How are you, unnie?"

MM: "Hungry, let's eat!"

DH: "Okay! I asked for a reservation in advance so we can get in soon."

MM: "Ooohh you can do that? I always wait in line."

DH: "Err yeah. I asked earlier today and they said it's possible."

MM: "Wow. That's great!"

W: "Excuse me, Ms. Kim Dahyun? Your table is ready."

MM: "Yay! I could get used to this. We should eat out together a lot more!"

DH: "Y-yeah!" (Did unnie like it? I hope she did!)

The two of them entered the restaurant and sat down by their table.

MM: "Woooow."

DH: "By the way, unnie.. Is it your first time? (I hope isn't awkward to ask if it's her first date ever.)

MM: "Kinda! I've always tried with Japanese(hot pot). I wanted to try Korean(hot pot)!"

DH: (..Her first time to date a Korean!?) "I'm.. I'm glad it was with me!"

MM: "Yeah! I don't think I can ask anyone else but you!"

Dahyun blushed after hearing Momo's comments.

DH: "T-thanks, unnie.."

Their first order of meat and vegetables arrived. Momo was very happy.

DH: "Say, unnie.."

Momo was staring at the thin marbled cuts of meat.

DH: "Am I dressed just fine?"

MM: "It looks good(the meat)!"

DH: "Ah.. Thanks!"

MM: "Come on, let's eat!"

DH: "Yeah!"

The two of them started eating their hot pot. Dahyun was happy to see Momo smiling.

MM: "Mmm~ this tastes good~ try my meat!

Momo took a piece of meat dipped on the sauce she made and offered it to Dahyun.

DH: (..Is she.. feeding me?) "Ah.. o-okay!"

Dahyun took the mouthful of meat that Momo made her eat.

MM: "Isn't it good?"

DH: "Y-yeah! It's delicious!"

MM: "I told you!"

Dahyun tried to do the same.

DH: "Umm, here you go, unnie. Try this one too!"

MM: "Okay~"

Momo took a mouthful on Dahyun's chopsticks.

MM: "..Mmm! It's good! I like the sauce! Did you make it?"

DH: "Yeah!"

MM: "Teach it to me next time!"

DH: "S-sure!"

As they continued to dine, a few more various plates were served.

MM: "Ah~ I love all you can eat places like this~"

Dahyun mustered all her courage to ask something to Momo. She looked downwards while asking her. Meanwhile Momo was able to find her favorite tofu on the plate.

DH: "Umm, do you.. like going out.. with me?"

MM: "Ah! My dubu(tofu)! I love my dubu(tofu)!"

DH: "Huh? I.. me too.." (Momo-unnie said she loves me!? She's very straightforward.. AAAAHHH!)

MM: "Eh? What is it?"

DH: "Umm.. can I.. ask something, unnie?"

MM: "Sure!"

DH: "Umm, what.. do you like about.. your Dubu(me)?"

MM: "..Is that a trick question?"

DH: "Ah, n-no."

MM: "Oh, okay. Hmm, I just like my dubu(tofu) the way it is? You don't need to add anything else!"

DH: "Unnie.."

Hearing this made Dahyun think a lot about Momo's answers.

DH: (She's so sincere and simple.. that's what I really like about her. She said she loves me so.. does this mean we are going out now?)

MM: "Oh, yeah. Do you want to drink?"

DH: "D-drink!? But it's only Monday!"

MM: "That's okay you know! Sometimes its okay to break rules."

DH: "Umm, okay."

MM: "Okay~"

Momo called for the waiter and asked for some alcohol. In a few minutes, the waiter arrived again and gave them their bottle.

DH: "Let me do it, unnie."

MM: "Eh? Why?"

DH: "It's customary in Korea to have the younger one pour wine for the older."

MM: "Oh, I'll do it."

DH: "Ah, b-but-"

MM: "Those rules are boring, Dahyun. Just do what you want, when you want."

DH: "..."

MM: "When you eat something, is it required how many times to chew? When to drink or when to speak? I don't think I'd enjoy that."

DH: "Unnie.."

MM: "Just relax and enjoy eating and drinking. Okay?"

DH: "..Yes!" (Momo-unnie might look immature to a lot of people, but she can really say the most surprising things.)

They continued to eat and drink with each other's company. Dahyun was able to control her drinking well.

MM: *Hic*

DH: "..I think you drank too much, Momo-unnie."

MM: "EEHHH? PSSSHH, I DIDN'T!"

DH: "You clearly did. Let's go now."

Dahyun called out for the bill and paid for it.

MM: "NoOoOoo!"

DH: "Can you walk, unnie?"

MM: "I dOn't wAnNaaa!"

DH: "..You can stay at my place."

They left the restaurant. While on their way, Momo was half asleep already as Dahyun carried her. After a few minutes of walking to her home, she heard her phone ring and saw it was Sana calling. She answered it.

DH: "Hello?"

SN: "Hi, Dubu. Where are you guys right now?"

DH: "I'm on my way home with Momo-unnie. She drank a lot and can't walk."

SN: "Oh, that's why.. anyway have you seen Tzuyu?"

DH: "No, I haven't. Why?"

SN: "Ah, n-nothing! It's okay. Please take care of Momoring."

DH: "Oh, okay. See you then, unnie!"

SN: "Bye!"

Sana dropped the call.

DH: (She was looking for Tzuyu? Did something happen? I hope she's fine..)

MM: "Ah!.. I waAnt.. hehe."

DH: (She's probably dreaming about something. We're almost there, unnie. Get lots of sleep.)

They soon arrived at Dahyun's place. She took her to bed.

DH: (Okay, here we go.. slowly..) 

Momo accidentally tripped and fell down on top of Dahyun on the bed.

DH: (Ah.. she's heavy!)

MM: "Mmm..smells.. good.."

DH: (Is she.. smelling my hair? Is awake already?) "Unnie?"

MM: "I wanna.. eat.. I wanna eat.. my dubu(tofu)."

DH: "AAAAHH!"

*SLAP*

Dahyun slapped Momo hard. She then woke up.

MM: "Ah.. oww. What happened?"

Momo noticed she was on top of Dahyun on her bed.

MM: "Eh?"

DH: "..I didn't know you were like this, unnie.. you must've enjoyed doing this a lot back in Japan.."

MM: "..What?"

Dahyun started tearing up. She looked away from Momo who's surprised with what's happening.

DH: "Am I.. just a toy for you?.. I thought you'd go slow.. so you're that kind of person."

MM: "..What are you talking about?"

DH: "Please get out.."

MM: "..Eh?"

DH: "GET OUT NOW!"

After hearing this and seeing Dahyun angry, Momo hurried out of Dahyun's place without any more questions. She carefully thought what happened.

MM: "..I'm really getting dizzy. I probably drank a lot. What did I do?"

She slowly walked home figuring out why they ended up on bed. Meanwhile, Dahyun was crying.

DH: "I.. I thought what we had was real.. I had my hopes up but.. to think that Momo-unnie would say something like that.. Does she think that I'm an easy girl too?.. I really love her but if she's like that, I'm an idiot to fall in love with her.."

\---Back to main timeline---

JH: "That's definitely unusual.. The last time Jeongyeon was absent was because of her breakup with Nayeon, right?"

CY: "Yeah. It was. I'm also worried about Dahyunie."

JH: "Do you know what happened?"

CY: "She said that she's not feeling well."

JH: "I heard from Sana she took Momo to her home."

CY: "..I see. I'm worried.."

JH: "Why?"

CY: "Ah, b-because.. she's supposed to attend the dry run for the festival program today.."

JH: "Hmm, that's difficult so can the plan push through?"

CY: "I'm not sure about that."

JH: "Sorry, I'm bad about these decision making stuff. Maybe the real Jihyo would do better.."

CY: "N-no don't say that, unnie. You're doing fine!"

JH: "..I think I have an idea for now."

CY: "Huh?"

JH: "You saw the script last time, right? Do you have a copy?"

CY: "Yeah."

JH: "Try to be the replacement MC for now."

CY: "WHAT!?"

JH: "Yeah, then maybe visit Dahyun at her home after rehearsals?"

CY: "..I don't have a choice?"

JH: "I wish we do.. I'll try to contact Jeongyeon too. I'm worried that it's something Nayeon-related again."

CY: "Okay."

JH: "See you later then. Tell me what happened to Dahyun later."

CY: "See you, unnie."

Chaeyoung left the council room. Jihyo was left alone.

JH: "Based on the checklist it's a free day for us. I guess I could just go around then. Maybe visit Sana? I'll message Jeong too."

\---

Jihyo  
'Hey, you ok? Did something happen?'

JY: (..I'm not in the mood to reply.)

\---

JH: (..I'll visit Sana for now.)

Jihyo headed to the dance hall to watch Sana and Momo perform. Upon arriving at the dance hall, she took a peek inside and saw the girl she loves.

JH: (..It's only Sana. She's stretching right now. Momo's not here?)

In a bit, Sana noticed her.

SN: "Jihyo?"

JH: "Ah, h-hi!"

SN: "Come in. What brings you here?"

JH: "Umm, there's not much to do so I decided to visit. Where's Momo?"

SN: "I think she's absent today."

JH: "Her too?"

SN: "Too? What's going on?"

Jihyo explained to Sana the situation.

SN: "..I see. I hope nothing went wrong with their date."

JH: "Maybe we can try to visit her on the way home?"

SN: "Yeah let's do that. She's also not replying so it's making me worry."

JH: "Alright. So uhh, do you mind if.. I watch you today?"

SN: "Ah, n-no. Please.. I also want to someone to look at me. Momo's not here so I might slack off. Can you help me stretch?"

JH: "Yeah sure."

Jihyo moved in closer to Sana to help her stretch before practicing.

JH: (She's so frail.. I want to hug her.. her body is just.. wait STOP!)

Jihyo started to remember seeing Sana naked earlier that day. This made things more awkward for her as her distance in helping the girl of her dreams warm up was close to none. She's getting embarrassed.

JH: (I must stop my imagination.. I... I'm thinking too much. She might misinterpret me if she finds out.)

Sana too was getting embarrassed. She's all alone with Jihyo in the dance hall and she's so close to her that she could feel her breathing too. She also remembered earlier.

SN: (..Jihyo saw me naked earlier. I'm getting embarrassed for doing this with her.. Does she.. still remember earlier? Is she imagining me right now? Ah! I should stop these fantasies!) "Umm, I think I'm good now. Thanks! I'll start."

JH: "Ah, y-yeah! Welcome. I'll watch you."

Jihyo looked at Sana perform her special stage. She looked even more attractive than what she could remember.

JH: (I.. I really love her.. I want to protect her.. to be with her all the time.. I don't want her to cry and feel more pain. I want her to experience tears of joy..)

Their day continued with Sana performing in front of Jihyo.

Meanwhile, Nayeon arrived in school. She went directly to her class to help out. On her way, she crossed paths with Tzuyu.

NY: "..."

TY: "..Unnie."

NY: "Long time no see, Tzuyu."

TY: "Yeah. How are you?"

NY: "..I'm okay. Do you.. mind if we talk?"

TY: "Sure."

The two went to a quiet corner to talk.

TY: "What is it, unnie?"

NY: "..First off, let me tell you right now this isn't just about Jihyo.. I actually learned about what happened between you two."

TY: "It's okay."

NY: "I'm not sure how to interpret this but, her other self is likely to be in love with Sana, right?"

TY: "I think so too.."

NY: "Are you okay with it?"

TY: "..I'm not completely okay but.. yesterday was an important point in my life.. Its good unnie didn't get to answer me."

NY: "..Huh? What do you mean?"

TY: "If we became a couple at that time, I don't think I'll become a better person."

NY: "..."

TY: "Confessions, rejections, break ups.. they're all a good experience to make us grow. That's why I think everything that happened made me better.."

NY: "..Do you think.. you can love someone who loves someone else?"

TY: "..Back then I couldn't. But Sana-unnie and Jihyo-unnie taught me to do just that."

NY: "I see.."

TY: "It might be painful, but I think it's possible for me to be happy for the person I love.."

NY: "..."

TY: "Unnie, can I ask you something?"

NY: "Yeah?"

TY: "Is this about Jeongyeon-unnie?"

NY: "..Kinda."

TY: "..Why?"

NY: "..This isn't about me having feelings for Jihyo or something.. I guess I was wrong with that. But.. I felt like our break up affected me more.."

TY: "..I'm sorry with what I said before, unnie."

NY: "N-no, I'm the one who's sorry."

TY: "..About what you said.."

NY: "..Yeah?"

TY: "Why not get back to her?"

NY: "..I hope I could but.. she has someone else inside her heart.. she doesn't realize it.."

TY: "Someone?"

NY: "Yeah.. I need to confront her again. Hearing it from you.. I guess I shouldn't just wait for her. I need to fight for my feelings too. I love that idiot a lot so I'll make her think about me more.."

TY: "..Do your best, unnie."

NY: "..You've grown a lot, Tzuyu."

TY: "..It was Sana-unnie."

NY: "Huh?"

TY: "She's the one who helped me grow a lot. She may be my love rival, but I learned a lot of things from her.. I used to hate her pure heartedness, but I guess I really just wanted to be like her. She made me become more mature with love."

NY: "Sana.. huh.. I haven't talked with her for awhile too. I need to apologize to her as well."

TY: "..."

NY: "Thanks a lot, Tzuyu.. I'm glad we had this talk. I'll face my problems starting today."

TY: "Good luck, unnie."

NY: "See you then. I'll head to my class for now."

Nayeon left and Tzuyu went to her agenda as well. The day went on smoothly with nothing much transpiring. Chaeyoung finished helping with the program.

CY: (..I'll go visit Dahyunie now. As much as I don't want to, this is likely about their date yesterday. Please be okay.)

Sana also finished with her routine.

JH: "You've definitely improved, Sana."

SN: "R-really? Thanks.."

JH: "Yeah. I could watch you all day.."

SN: "T-that's embarrassing."

JH: "Ah, s-sorry.."

Sana smiled.

SN: "Shall we get going?"

JH: "Alright. Let's go visit Momo now."

Jihyo and Sana left the university to check on Momo at her apartment. Chaeyoung as well went to check on Dahyun with what happened. The two arrived at Momo's place without any problem.

JH: "It's been awhile since you also got back here?"

SN: "Y-yeah. I've been living with you."

JH: "..I hope you don't mind it.."

Jihyo smiled.

SN: "O-of course! Hehe. I'll check my apartment later as well. Is it okay?"

JH: "Sure. Let's check Momo first."

Sana lead Jihyo to Momo's apartment. She knocked on the door.

SN: "Momoring~ are you there?"

JH: "..."

SN: "..."

JH: "..She's not responding."

SN: "I think she's here.."

JH: "How can you be sure?"

SN: "I just feel it.."

JH: "What? Like instinct?"

SN: "I don't think she'd stay at Dahyun's place."

MM: "Yeah. She kicked me out."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "Huh?"

Momo sneaked behind the two.

SN: "AAAAHHHH!"

JH: "M-Momo! You're outside?"

MM: "Sup? I bought food."

SN: "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

MM: "Oh. I think I left it at Dubu's place."

SN: "Eh? What happened?"

MM: "Can we go inside first? I'm hungry now."

JH: "Alright. Let's talk inside."

The three of them went inside Momo's apartment. She brought out what she bought which were three different Japanese bentos.

JH: "..You'll eat that much?"

MM: "I was supposed to. I just woke up awhile ago and I'm stressed out."

SN: "You're stressed out? What happened anyway?"

MM: "I drank a lot. Somehow I ended up getting conscious again at Dubu's place on top her.

SN&JH: "WHAT!?"

MM: "Yeah, I don't remember a lot that time. I just became conscious when she slapped me."

SN: (Momo has that side of her when she's drunk? I didn't expect that!)

JH: "How about during your date? Did anything happen?"

MM: "Date? Nah, we just enjoyed the hot pot. It's my first time to eat Korean hot pot too! I couldn't ask you guys before because you're all busy!"

SN: "Isn't it a date?"

MM: "..Is it?"

JH: "..."

MM: "..."

SN: *sigh*

JH: "Momo, I think you need to know.."

MM: "..Eh?"

SN: "..Dahyun has feelings for you.. I think she believes it was a date.."

MM: "..."

JH: "..Not reacting?"

SN: "Wait a bit, Jihyo.. She's loading."

JH: "..."

SN: "..."

MM: "EEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

Sana face-palmed herself.

JH: "You probably misunderstood each other."

MM: "B-BUT WHAT DID I DO!? WHY WOULD SHE LIKE ME!? AAAAAHHHHH!"

JH: "Calm down."

SN: "Did you do anything special for her?"

MM: "I DON'T KNOW!"

JH: "Hey calm down."

SN: "Didn't you both agree to have that date last Saturday?"

MM: "NOT A DATEEE. I JUST ASKED IF SHE'S FREE AND THAT I'D LIKE TO GO EAT OUT WITH HER YESTERDAY!"

JH: "Calm down!"

Momo calmed down but was evidently panicking on what she did.

JH: *sigh* "You're really a big tease and very surprising, but had no idea about how she felt?"

MM: "I never thought about stuff like those. I just live my life I want to and enjoy eating and dancing."

SN: "If I'll be honest here, I don't even get why would someone like Dahyun fall for you. I mean, I don't see anything attractive about you."

MM: "I feel attacked. Ouchie."

JH: "..I disagree with that."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "I think Momo has a lot of attractive points.. it's just that she doesn't try hard to appeal and is just true to herself. She has a free spirit which I think is a really good quality too."

MM: "Jihyo-ssi.."

SN: (..I feel jealous.)

JH: "Probably Dahyun saw that too. And despite you being a joker, you're very caring as well. So it can make sense."

MM: "..You really think I am?"

JH: "Yeah."

SN: (..Jihyo saw all that in Momo? I know she's making her feel better but.. it stinged when she complimented her..)

JH: (..I wish I'm brave enough to compliment Sana like that.. I can do it well to people like Tzuyu and Momo, but I really get scared in trying to say it to Sana..)

MM: "..Thanks."

JH: "So.. you ended up on top of her but can't remember?"

MM: "Yeah.. I don't."

JH: "Hmm.."

SN: "..Dahyun is pretty conservative."

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "If you fell on top of her while drunk, then she probably thought you were attacking her."

MM: "..I need to apologize to Dubu.."

Momo stood up and was about to exit the room.

SN: "Wait, Momo. Stop.."

MM: "..Eh?"

SN: "I don't think it's good you rush there."

JH: "Huh? Why shouldn't she?"

SN: "..Because of her feelings."

MM: "..My feelings?"

SN: "Dahyun is in love with you, Momo. But how about you?"

MM: "Me?"

SN: "Do you have feelings for her?"

MM: "..I don't know."

JH: "..."

SN: "..She thought it was a date, if you rush there and tell her it was all a misunderstanding, that would break her even more.."

JH: "..Sana is right."

SN: "..You need to answer her feelings. Think about it Momo."

JH: "..I think it's up to Chaeyoung to clarify it to Dahyun."

SN: "Yeah, if she's able to clarify the misunderstanding, then that's the time you talk to her."

MM: "..I feel bad about it."

SN: "Just wait.. we need time for that."

MM: "Okay.."

JH: "..Cheer up, Momo. It's so unlike you."

MM: "..I can't help it. It's the first time .."

SN: "Don't worry. We'll help fix things!"

JH: "Yeah. Just think about your own feelings too if you like her more than a friend or not."

MM: "..That's hard."

SN: "I'll message Chaengie about what happened."

\---

Chaeyoung was already talking to Dahyun and received the message.

Sana  
'Chaengie! Can you help clear the misunderstanding about Momo to Dahyun? Momo is really worried. 😔'

CY: "..."

DH: "..so that's why I really felt bad about it."

CY: "I understand Dahyunie, but probably you're overthinking about it too."

DH: "I don't know.. I don't know!"

CY: "You said she's drunk but if she is, she might've been thinking about something else too. Give her the benefit of the doubt."

DH: "..."

CY: "Remember what I said to you about her?"

DH: "..Huh?"

CY: "..That you might misinterpret her at times. I'm thinking about it.."

DH: "..About?"

CY: "When you said earlier she said I love my dubu.. maybe it's the tofu on the hotpot? Also her saying she doesn't want to add anything makes it possible too."

DH: "B-but.. how about when she said she wanted to try Korean since she has always tried Japanese?"

CY: "..I really don't think unnie is the type to date a lot of Japanese people before.. it.. just doesn't suit her."

DH: "..Really?"

CY: "Oh! Wait you said she was surprised with the menu and pot right?"

DH: "Yeah?"

CY: "She must have meant first time to try Korean Hot Pot!"

DH: "..Really?"

CY: "Think about it! She loves food. She'd likely talk about it more than anything else! So don't overthink!"

DH: "I understand.. Thanks, Chaeyoungie."

CY: "..Try confessing to Momo-unnie properly."

DH: "W-WHAT!?"

CY: "..It's better than just assuming right?"

DH: "I.. guess so."

CY: "..Yeah."

DH: "..I'm kind of jealous of you Chaeyoungie."

CY: "Why?"

DH: "You know Momo-unnie very well. You also think maturely."

CY: "N-not really.."

DH: "..Can you tell me something?"

CY: "What is it?"

DH: "Is there someone you like right now?"

CY: "..Yes."

DH: "Oh, really? Wow! Why haven't you told me?"

CY: "Because I might lose everything I have.."

DH: "Huh? Don't worry, it's okay. I'm your best friend, right? I can keep your secrets."

CY: "..Honestly Dahyunie, I wish you didn't ask.."

DH: "How come? Who is it?"

CY: "..Momo-unnie.."

DH: "..W..what?"

CY: "..I also have feelings for Momo-unnie.."

DH: "..Why didn't you tell me.."

CY: "You know why.. It might end our friendship.."

DH: "Still, you should've told me!"

CY: "..Why?"

DH: "Don't why me! So you've been helping me out?"

CY: "Yeah.. because I might lose you both.. I didn't admit it as well because I thought it was awkward of me to like her more than a friend."

DH: "..And what? Leave you in pain if we end up going out?"

CY: "It's better than ending up on the other side of the battle for her.."

DH: "Are you saying you're giving up your feelings for Momo-unnie?"

CY: "..That's why I've been supporting you."

DH: "Why? Why do you think like that?"

CY: "..Because of Sana-unnie.."

DH: "Sana-unnie? What do you mean?"

CY: "I realized a lot of things when we became closer."

DH: "..Like?"

CY: "She's gone through a lot to tell her feelings to Jihyo-unnie. But there's one thing she's finding difficulty in doing, which is to really confess to her.."

DH: "..Why?"

CY: "Because.. she's also afraid of losing her best friend.. Jihyo-unnie.."

DH: "..."

CY: "..If I gave up on Momo-unnie, then I'll still have you, right? Besides, I can still be friends with Momo-unnie."

DH: "..You think that's fine for me?"

CY: "..Huh?"

DH: "Do you think it's fine for me to see you suffer while I enjoy myself?"

CY: "..."

DH: "It's not.."

CY: "Why?"

DH: "Why would I? Because you're my best friend! I don't want you to give way for me! You have to also let her know of your feelings!"

CY: "..That would make us love rivals.."

DH: "..If you don't pursue your feelings for her, then I'll stop too."

CY: "Dahyunie.."

DH: "I'm fine with it. Fight for your feelings too.."

CY: "..But what if Momo-unnie chooses me? I don't want you to feel pain too."

DH: "You just have to live with it right? If I run away from it, how can I move on? We don't even know if it's between us she chooses in the end!"

CY: "..."

DH: "..You helped me out a lot for yesterday already. Now go and help out yourself."

CY: "..Are we.. still friends?"

DH: "Friends.. and love rivals.."

CY: "..I understand."

Dahyun handed over a phone to Chaeyoung.

DH: "That is Momo-unnie's phone. Give it to her."

CY: "Why don't you give it ro her instead?"

DH: "Because I'm not yet comfortable to meet up with her anytime soon.."

CY: "Alright."

Chaeyoung took the phone.

DH: "I'll be back tomorrow for the festival preparations. I'll see you tomorrow."

CY: "Understood. Thanks, Dahyunie."

Chaeyoung was about to leave Dahyun's place. She looked at her first before exiting.

CY: "..I'll do my best too, Dahyunie. I won't lose to you."

Chaeyoung smiled and left.

DH: "You won't, Chaeyoungie.. because you already won. I can't win against someone as strong as you.."

Back at Jihyo's apartment.

JH: "Are you going to be okay on your own, Momo?"

SN: "We could stay for a bit more you know."

MM: "I'm.. okay. I'll be back to school tomorrow. Sorry and thanks for worrying about me."

SN: "..Puberty is a hard thing, Momoring."

MM: "Hey!"

SN: "Just kidding! I'm getting some revenge on your teasing all this time. See you tomorrow!"

Sana and Jihyo left Momo's apartment.

JH: "So.. are we heading to your apartment next?"

SN: "Yeah! I'll just pick up a few things then head back to your place."

JH: "Alright."

They both went to the other side of the floor to Sana's apartment. Sana realized it was her first time to be  
bring the other Jihyo to her apartment.

SN: "U-umm, would you like to just stay outside and wait for me? It's a bit embarassing. Ehehe."

JH: "Is it a mess? It's okay."

SN: "Ah, n-no. Just uhh, stuff."

JH: "Don't worry. If there's a mess, I'll help you clean up too. Besides, I'm kind of curious about your room."

Sana blushed.

SN: "..You won't judge me?"

JH: "Of course not."

SN: "..Okay."

Sana opened the door and they both entered her room.

SN: "S-sorry." (Ah! This is embarassing! I shouldn't have told her about going here later!)

JH: "Wow."

Jihyo saw her room. It was all pink. There were a few clothes scattered on the floor, the bed wasn't made, and some luggages on the floor opened up.

SN: "Sorry for the mess."

JH: "No, it's okay! Let's fix your place up too."

SN: "O-okay!"

While fixing up Sana's place, Jihyo saw a few particular things and noticed a bit more about Sana.

JH: (So this is how Sana styles herself.. it looks good on her. I guess she's pretty messy at times. It's cute.)

Sana on the other hand was just at her desk as if trying to cover something from Jihyo while cleaning up.

JH: "I'm almost done with the clothes here. Do you need help there?"

SN: "Ah, n-no I'm okay!"

Jihyo looked at Sana as if removing something. She sneaked up slowly.

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "AH!"

Jihyo saw Sana was holding several photos. Photos of the real Jihyo and her.

JH: "Oh.."

SN: "S-sorry! I was embarrassed you'd see this.."

JH: "..No. Don't be. I'm kind of curious about them too. Your life and past experiences with the real Jihyo.."

SN: "..."

JH: "..Can you tell me about these photos?"

SN: "Umm, s-sure!"

While cleaning up, Sana shared stories to Jihyo with each photo they've gone through. Jihyo noticed how happy Sana was talking about the real her. In a way, she's felt some pain as she talked about her.

JH: (..Would she share stories about me to the real Jihyo? I wish we could have more memories together.. If I can't stay in the end, at least.. can she remember me for who I am?)

SN: "..Jihyo?"

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "..Why are you crying?"

JH: "Huh!?"

Jihyo looked at the mirror.

JH: (..Tears in my eyes? Why? I'm sure I controlled my emotions..) "Sorry, must've been some dust while cleaning."

SN: "Oh.. sorry, Jihyo." (Did she get affected by my stories? I.. I don't want her to feel bad.. Me and my big mouth.)

JH: "It's nice though. Your time together.."

SN: "Y-yeah but, I enjoy your company too!"

JH: "..Thanks, Sana."

After some time, they finally finished cleaning up.

SN: "All done now! Let's go home. Thanks for the help, Jihyo!"

JH: "Sure, Sana. Anytime!"

They both left Sana's apartment and went to Jihyo's place.

On their way home, Sana asked something to Jihyo.

SN: "Say Jihyo, would you like to have dinner outside tonight? I'll treat you for today!"

JH: "S-sure. Thanks, Sana."

SN: "Okay, come on!"

They made a detour at one corner for dinner.

JH: "This place.."

SN: "..You remember?"

JH: "How could I not? Most of my memories are with you. I like this place."

SN: "Great! Let's eat!"

Before going in, Jihyo held on Sana's hand and stopped her.

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "Sana.."

Sana became nervous.

SN: "..What is it?"

JH: "Can we.. make more memories together?"

Sana looked at Jihyo, she looked gloomy. She approached her and hugged her.

SN: "..Of course, Jihyo. We will make a lot of memories together."

JH: "Can I.. start taking pictures of the two of us?"

SN: "Sure.. I'd love that."

JH: "..Thanks, Sana."

SN: "Come on~ Let's go in!"

Sana hurried inside the same restaurant they first ate out to.

JH: (It's been roughly a week, but it feels so natural to be with her. She deserves only happiness. If ever.. I won't be able to stay.. I hope the real Jihyo could be with her in the end.. She deserves all the love.)

Jihyo entered the restaurant as well. They both ordered their meal and had a good time together.

SN: "Say, Jihyo.."

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "Umm, I'm not sure how to put it but.. how do you feel right now with everyone else?"

JH: "..I guess I feel somehow better."

SN: "That's good."

JH: "..At first I was worried how everyone would feel about me returning.. but it's good to see most of them being okay about it like Tzuyu. I'm not sure of the others though."

SN: "..I think they're fine with it too. Don't worry."

JH: "..I'm grateful I'm recognized as myself."

SN: "Yeah! So don't worry about it too much now. You are you so don't feel left out!"

JH: "..Thanks."

They finished the rest of their meal and went back to Jihyo's apartment.

SN: "We're finally back~"

JH: "It feels like a very normal day. I guess this is much better.."

SN: "Yeah. It's been a rollercoaster ride last week. I haven't cried so much for all my life! Ah.."

JH: "Sorry.."

SN: "N-no, don't be! I just slipped my tongue hehe. There's just so many things that happened and thinking about everything now, I don't regret anything at all."

JH: "You're very optimistic Sana."

SN: "I felt like I've grown more as a person, Jihyo. I used to think only one way. But getting to know you, and all those things I've learned from everyone. I know I can take on any challenge now!"

JH: "..I hope you can confess to Jihyo too."

SN: "..Y-yeah.. ehehe. Maybe.."

JH: "I know you can do it Sana.. I'll cheer you on. If she doesn't understand your feelings, then I'd find her inside her heart and wake some sense into her."

SN: "..Is that possible?"

JH: "..Uhh, I don't know. But I'll find a way!"

Sana laughed and smiled at Jihyo.

SN: "Thanks! You're always so supportive of me!"

Jihyo smiled back.

JH: "I always will, Sana.. Always will."

SN: "Let's get some sleep now?"

JH: "Sure thing."

They both prepared themselves for bed. It pretty much was a routine already.

SN: "Ah! It feels good. I'm happy things are calmer today."

JH: "Same. I hope this goes on tomorrow too."

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: "Umm, go ahead and get some rest. I'll.. write first."

SN: "..Oh! Sure! Don't stay up too long okay?"

JH: "I won't. I'll join you in a bit."

Jihyo sat down and wrote on her diary again. Sana was waiting for her to finish before going to bed. She noticed Jihyo took longer than last time, but nonetheless, patiently waited for her. After some time, Jihyo joined Sana on the bed.

JH: "..You waited for me again?"

SN: "Hehe~ yeah! I wanted to ask a favor from you."

JH: "What is it?"

SN: "Can I please hug you to sleep?"

JH: "Oh.. sure. Feel free to hug and think of me like the real Jihyo, Sana. Come on here."

SN: "No, I don't mean like that, Jihyo."

JH: "..Huh? What do you mean?"

SN: "I meant that can I hug you.. as you? As who you are right now, and not as the real Jihyo."

JH: "..."

SN: "Umm, sorry.. is it awkward for you?"

JH: "Ah.. n-no, not really. Sure you can."

Sana moved closer to Jihyo in bed and hugged her comfortably.

SN: "Thanks, Jihyo.."

The two of them were silent. Sana rested her head on Jihyo's chest and could feel her heartbeat.

SN: (..I don't mean it to be awkward.. but I'm just thankful to be with her too.. I love her as well.. It sounds like I'm cheating but.. they're both wonderful and important for me.)

JH: "..Sana?"

SN: "..Yes?"

JH: "..Can I hug you as well?"

SN: "..Eh? S-sure."

JH: "..As myself."

SN: "..."

JH: "..."

SN: "..Of course you can.."

JH: "..Thank you.."

Jihyo hugged back Sana, while Sana hugged her even tighter. Jihyo's warmth was so comfortable for Sana.

They were both quiet, slowly falling into slumber. Jihyo can only smell the hair of the girl she was hugging. She may be older than her, but she had a small fragile body. She wanted to keep her forever in her arms.

JH: "..Sana?"

SN: "..."

JH: "..Asleep already?

SN: "..Mm?.."

JH: "I.."

SN: "..."

JH: "..next time."

Jihyo closed her eyes as well and fell asleep shortly. The following day, Sana woke up still in Jihyo's arms. She couldn't move.

SN: (Ah.. I might wake up Jihyo. I better not move.. she feels so warm.. I could easily fall asleep..)

After a few minutes, Jihyo woke up as well and noticed Sana is still in her arms.

JH: "..Are you awake?"

SN: "..Yeah. Good morning."

JH: "Good morning, Sana."

SN: "..Can we stay like this for a bit?"

JH: "..We'll be late."

SN: "..It's okay. Sometimes, a bit late is better."

JH: "Better than never.. right?"

SN: "Yeah."

They stayed in bed for about 5 more minutes without saying anything. Afterwards, Sana sat up.

SN: "Thank you, Jihyo~ come on let's get going!"

JH: "..Yeah!" (I love these simple moments with her. She knows how to make me happy..)

They both prepared for their day and went to university. They arrived just a bit late but without any problems.

SN: "..See you later then, Jihyo~"

JH: "See you, Sana."

Jihyo went to the SSC room while Sana went to her class. Upon arriving at her class, she saw Momo.

SN: "Hi, Momoring~"

MM: "Hi, Sa-tang."

SN: "Are you okay now?"

MM: "Yeah. I think so."

SN: "..Have you decided already?"

MM: "..I think so."

SN: "Eh? Already? Then what will you do?"

MM: "..Can we talk at the dance hall?"

SN: "Okay, let's go now."

MM: "Yeah."

They made their way down to the dance hall.

SN: "So.. what is it?"

MM: "You know, I thought about it really hard. All my life I only cared about food and dancing. As long as I have those, I'm happy. It never crossed my mind to be in a relationship with someone.

SN: "Yeah.. you've always been like that so it's really a big thing for you right now."

MM: "I thought about it like food."

SN: "..Eh? What do you mean?"

MM: "You know, when you have meat and want to eat it, you can't just eat immediately, so you need to cook it first."

SN: "..Okay?"

MM: "You'll never know if it's good meat or not unless you cook it. It can look good or not, but in the end, when you eat it matters the most."

SN: "..How does that relate to your decision?"

MM: "..I want to try dating Dubu. I'll never know unless I try, right?"

SN: "..You really relate everything to food. But I guess you have a point! Good luck! (..I feel bad for Chaengie.)

MM: "That's not all, Sa-tang. I'm saying this to you too because I think you should try it as well."

SN: "..Eh? Try what?"

MM: "..Confessing to dark Jihyo."

SN: "..."

MM: "..You love her too, right?"

SN: "Y-yeah.."

MM: "And I think you're more comfortable with her than to soft Jihyo."

SN: "B-but.."

MM: "Just try it. I think you two would become a cute couple."

SN: "C-couple!?"

MM: "I'm sure she likes you too. Go for it!"

SN: "..I'm.. I'm going to think about it."

MM: "Do it while you can, Sa-tang. Before it's too late. Like when you cook, you don't want it to be burnt, right?"

SN: "..Eh?"

MM: "You or her might let go of your feelings if you take too long. Someone else might come or something."

SN: "..Y-you're right."

MM: "I'll support you, Sa-tang. Go for it!"

SN: "Y-yeah!"

MM: "If you fail, there's still soft Jihyo!"

SN: "IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT MOMO!"

MM: "I'm kidding~ haha!"

*knock*knock*

SN: "Eh? Someone's outside? Come in!"

The door opened.

SN: "..Oh, Chaengie!"

CY: "G-good morning."

MM: "Hi Chaengie!"

SN: "..I just remembered something I have to do! I'll see you guys later!

Sana left the room while giving a wink at Chaeyoung and signaling a good luck to her talkng to Momo.

CY: (..Sana-unnie left on purpose?)

MM: "What brings you here, Chaengie?"

CY: "Oh.. h-here unnie."

Chaeyoung handed Momo her phone. 

MM: "Oh.. right. You went to Dubu yesterday, right?"

CY: "Yeah.."

MM: "Thanks for getting my phone! How is Dubu?"

CY: "She's a bit better now. She'll go to school today."

MM: "..That's good to hear."

CY: "Unnie.."

MM: "Eh?"

CY: "I.."

MM: "..Eye? Oh! You have new glasses! It looks good!"

CY: "Ah.. y-yeah! Haha. You noticed, unnie."

MM: "Of course! I like hanging out with Chaengie so I'd notice that."

CY: "..Thanks, unnie. I'll get going.."

MM: "Ah! Wait!"

CY: "..Huh?"

MM: "I'll have to repay you. I made a promise to you before right?"

CY: "..Promise?"

MM: "Yeah! A strawberry shortcake, right?

CY: "Oh.. yeah. About two weeks ago."

MM: "Let's do that today! I'll meet you at that cake shop at 4pm. Is that okay?"

CY: "Oh.. okay! Thanks, Momo-unnie."

MM: "See you, Chaengie!"

Chaeyoung left the dance hall. She made her way to the SSC room.

CY: (..I don't know.. if I can actually do it..)

Upon arriving at the SSC room, Jihyo was already there.

JH: "Oh! Hi Chaeng. How are you?"

CY: "Just fine, unnie. Sorry I'm a bit late."

JH: "No, it's okay. So how was Dahyun?"

CY: "She'll go to school today for the dry run."

JH: "Good to hear that. So you'll head there in just a bit?"

CY: "Yeah. I'll take care of it.."

After a few minutes, Jeongyeon arrived.

JH: "Jeongyeon! You're finally back!"

JY: "Sorry, I wasn't feeling well yesterday. How are things?"

JH: "Just fine, I think we managed them well."

JY: "..Alright. I'll work hard for today's tasks."

CY: "..I'll get going now, unnie. Here's the paperwork needed to be checked."

JH: "See you, Chaeng."

JY: "Tell us if there's any trouble."

Chaeyoung left them.

JY: (Is she avoiding me?)

JH: "So, were you really..not feeling well?"

JY: "..In a way, I guess."

JH: "..Would you like to share about it? I'm willing to listen. Could make you feel better."

JY: "..Can I ask you first?"

JH: "Okay?"

JY: "..You love Sana.. right?"

JH: "..Yeah."

JY: "How sure are you that you really love Sana and noone else?"

JH: "..Hmm, I'm no expert with love.. but I'll tell you how I'm sure about it.."

JY: "..Alright. So how do you know?"

JH: "..I returned because of her. There's no other reason for me to come back. She's the only one I feel a strong attachment with. So in a way, I'm sure that there's no other reason."

JY: "What if there were two Sanas in your life?"

JH: "Huh? I don't understand.."

JY: "I mean.. you feel that you have feelings for two different people.. How would you determine the one you value more?"

JH: "..I haven't had that kind of situation before.. but I'd choose the one I believe I have stronger feelings to.."

JY: "..I understand your point."

JH: "..But in a way.."

JY: "..Huh?"

JH: "..I don't think I'd have the right to be with either of them if it's something I'm having difficulty to decide with.. I don't think it's about who is better.. but who you really like.. if you ask me right now, I'll always choose Sana.."

JY: "..I see."

JH: "..I guess you were absent again because of Nayeon. I thought something happened after you helped us search for Tzuyu."

JY: "..Yeah."

JH: "..So there's someone else?"

JY: "..Yeah."

JH: "I see. That's why you were asking."

JY: "..But I'm not sure.."

JH: "Why not?"

JY: "I always say I love Nayeon, but.. she says otherwise.. that's why I also think I shouldn't push myself if she doesn't want me and go to the other person.."

JH: "..."

JY: "..But it was different that night."

JH: "..That night?"

JY: "We connected together."

JH: "..I don't understand."

JY: "It's just that.. we tried to make things work for us.. I felt that I was sure of my feelings after that already. But she said that I needed time to think and sort things myself. Despite everything, we were unable to fix it.."

JH: "Time, huh.."

JY: "Why?"

JH: "..Time is really powerful. You may say that time is important to heal something.. Probably like your break up but.. I'm afraid of time."

JY: "..What?"

JH: "..I don't know when my time is up in this world.."

JY: "..."

JH: "The time will come Jeongyeon.."

JY: "..What?"

JH: "The time for you to decide between the two people."

JY: "..Yeah."

JH: (And the time I might be gone again.. maybe temporarily.. or maybe for good..)

JY: "Let's finish all these papers."

JH: "..Alright."

After a few hours, they finished everything needed.

JH: "..Whew. That was rough."

JY: "True.. I'm hungry now."

JH: "Chaeyoung should be back in a bit."

JY: "Yeah.. but can I go ahead?"

JH: "Oh? Where are you going?"

JY: "..I want to talk to someone first."

JH: "Oh, alright. You go ahead. I'll wait for Chaeng."

JY: "Thanks."

Jeongyeon left the council room.

JH: (Sana is probably still busy practicing. I'll just wait for Chaeyoung for now.)

Meanwhile Chaeyoung was finished with her task.

CY: "It's all good now. Good job to you all, Dahyunie."

DH: "Everyone did their best. Thanks Chaeyoungie!"

Everyone started to leave.

DH: "By the way, have you given Momo-unnie's phone?"

CY: "Yeah. It's okay now. Don't worry."

DH: "Good to hear that, Chaeyoungie."

CY: "..I guess I'll go back to the SSC room now. Thanks."

DH: "See you then!"

Chaeyoung left the program set.

DH: (..Why is she.. trying to avoid talking with me?)

Chaeyoung was on her way to the SSC room.

CY: (..Sorry, Dahyunie. After telling you the truth, I guess it's me who can't face you now knowing we both love Momo-unnie..)

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was on her way to the cafè.

JY: (I.. I know I was wrong to say all those things.. I want to apologize to Mina for last time.. that will clear my head..)

While on her way, she noticed someone was also on her way to the cafè.

JY: (..Huh? Nayeon? Why is she also heading to the cafè? This is a bit awkward..)

Jeongyeon decided to just tail Nayeon. Meanwhile, Sana and Momo are still doing their rehearsals.

MM: "Something wrong, Sa-tang? You're out of sync."

SN: "S-sorry. I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

MM: "Is it about earlier?"

SN: "Y-yeah. Kind of.. I'm.. deciding."

MM: "Which do you use to decide?"

SN: "Eh?"

MM: "Is it your mind or your heart?"

SN: "..That's a tough question. How about you? Which did you use to decide in trying to date Dahyun?"

MM: "My mind. I don't know about my feelings but isn't it supposed to be like that?"

SN: "Like what?"

MM: "You say you are in love with dark Jihyo. Your heart says it. You just need to put your mind into it."

SN: "..You changed Momo."

MM: "..Eh?"

SN: "You said something not related to food."

MM: "Oh.. yeah."

SN: "I guess you know more than me. Hehe."

MM: "Just don't stress yourself, Sa-tang."

SN: "Yeah.."

MM: "I'll get going for now. We'll practice again tomorrow."

SN: "Where are you going?"

MM: "Just fulfilling a promise hehe. Anyway, you think about your decision if you'll confess."

Momo left the dance hall.

SN: "..To decide.. huh.."

Sana also left the dance hall and wandered around university. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung arrived at the SSC room.

CY: "Sorry, unnie. How are things here? Where's Jeongyeon-unnie?"

JH: "Oh, Chaeng. She left already. She said she had something to do."

CY: "..I see.."

JH: "Well, shall we get going? Let's stay at the cafè."

CY: "Umm, you go on ahead there, unnie. I'll be doing something today too."

JH: "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow."

Chaeyoung left the SSC room.

JH: "..What's up with everyone? Maybe I'll check on Sana first."

Jihyo left the SSC room and went on her way to the dance hall. Meanwhile, Sana was wandering in the university.

SN: (..I think.. I really can confess to her.. I feel more confident that I could do it.. but would she reciprocate my feelings? How about the real Jihyo's feelings?)

Sana accidentally crossed paths with Dahyun.

DH: "..Oh, Sana-unnie."

SN: "..Dahyun, how are you?"

DH: "I'm fine. What are you doing?"

SN: "Ah.. just walking around."

DH: "..Would you like to talk?"

SN: "Oh, sure."

They walked around while chatting.

DH: "..Are you okay?"

SN: "Y-yeah.. I just have a lot in mind and I thought of walking around to make me feel better."

DH: "What is it about?"

SN: "..Do you think it's okay.. to love the real Jihyo and the present Jihyo?"

DH: "..Why not?"

SN: "..Eh?"

DH: "I mean, she's already part of her right?"

SN: "Part of her.. y-yeah.."

DH: "I don't think it's a bad thing, unnie. Go for it!"

SN: "T-thanks for saying that, Dahyun."

DH: "Can I ask you something instead?"

SN: "Eh?"

DH: "I've heard from Chaeyoungie a lot about you. On how you have been able to help her.."

SN: "What do you mean?"

DH: "Can you give me some advice too?"

SN: "Oh.. okay."

DH: "Just want to ask you.. what if.. Jihyo-unnie was in love with someone else and you knew about it.. would you support her?"

SN: "Eh?.. That's a tough one.." (Wait.. did Chaengie admit it..?)

DH: "..Sorry."

SN: "Honestly.. I was tested in that situation recently."

DH: "Really?"

SN: "It's like.. I'm almost certain that the real Jihyo fell in love with Tzuyu.. I was at a loss, desperate.. I wanted to confess to her immediately to possibly save me from losing her."

DH: "Unnie.."

SN: "However.. I realized. I just want to love her nonetheless. When I talked with Tzuyu, I knew for myself, it is Jihyo's happiness that matters, not mine.. but I know one thing for sure.."

DH: "..What is it?"

SN: "..I want to confess to her no matter what."

DH: "..I understand. Thanks, unnie."

SN: "Is everything.. okay now for you?"

DH: "..Yeah. Thanks, unnie. I think I can face Momo-unnie now."

SN: "Great!"

Meanwhile, Jihyo arrived at the dance hall.

JH: "They're not here.. Are they done already? They probably went somewhere."

Meanwhile at the cafè, there aren't any students yet as everyone's working on the festival preparations. Mina asked her class to go to her part-time work as she'll be doing some taste testing again. While brewing something, somebody opened the door. She looked at who it was.

MN: "..Good afternoon, Nayeon-unnie."

NY: "..Hi, Mina. There aren't any customers?"

MN: "Unfortunately, no. Everyone's busy right now.. What would you like?"

NY: "..Sorry, Mina. I wasn't here to spend time or drink coffee.."

MN: "..Is there something you want to talk about?"

NY: "..."

Outside, Jeongyeon was looking at what Nayeon and Mina were doing.

JY: "..I have a bad feeling about this.. Why did Nayeon suddenly want to meet Mina? Should I.. go in and interrupt them?"

Back inside at the cafè.

MN: "Please have a seat, unnie. I'll listen."

NY: "No.. it's okay.."

MN: "..Eh?"

NY: "I want to ask you something.."

MN: "What is it?"

NY: "..Did you know about it?"

MN: "About?"

NY: "Jeongyeon's feelings for you.."

MN: "..."

NY: "..You're not answering?"

MN: "..Do I really have to answer?"

NY: "Answer me, Mina.."

MN: "..."

NY: "..I just want to know.. Please.."

MN: "..What good would it do if you hear it from me, unnie? It's like you know the answer already.."

NY: "..I just want to hear the truth. I don't want you two to make a fool me with what is happening! Tell me!"

MN: "..Okay."

Nayeon paused her frustrations.

MN: "She.. might have feelings for me.."

NY: "..Might? Are you taking me for a fool? You'd know about it, right? I know you like her too, but why won't you fight for it!?"

MN: "..She doesn't know about it."

NY: "..What.. are you talking about?"

MN: "When she was hurt after your break up.. she went to talk with me and we drank together."

NY: "..."

MN: "..She said a lot to me that night.. she got really drunk."

NY: "..."

MN: "..But at the end of it.. when we left.. there was that one thing she forgot.."

NY: "..What?"

MN: "..We are more honest when we are subconscious, unnie.."

NY: "..Are you saying.."

MN: "..I didn't tell it to her.. and I know you won't.."

NY: "..N-no.."

MN: "When we were together at my apartment.. she said she loved me.."

NY: "NO!"

MN: "..and forced herself on me.."

NY: "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

MN: "I don't want to believe it too.. But that is one thing I'll never forget.."

NY: "D-do you love her?"

MN: "..I don't need to tell you, unnie."

NY: "Why not!?"

MN: "..I don't want any trouble between us."

NY: "I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU!"

*SLAP*

Jeongyeon rushed inside upon seeing Nayeon's actions and tightly held on her wrist.

JY: "Nayeon! What the hell are you doing!?"

NY: "LET ME GO!"

Jeongyeon let go of her hand and noticed Nayeon breaking down in tears.

NY: "F*ck you, Jeongyeon.."

JY: "..W-why are you crying?"

NY: "BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT! A F*CKING IDIOT WHO HAS NO F*CKING CLUE WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Nayeon hurrily left the cafè.

JY: "Wh-what is going on!?"

MN: "..."

Jeongyeon looked at an injured Mina in tears looking down after getting slapped and the crying Nayeon walking away.

Jeongyeon put her attention on Mina. She took out her handkerchief and wiped her face.

JY: "..Are you okay?"

MN: "..."

JY: "..Mina, you might still be angry at me.. but I saw Nayeon slap you just now.. I don't want anybody getting hurt."

MN: "..Aren't you going after her?"

JY: "..You told me before.. right? We already broke up and I have to accept it. I'm not obligated to go chase after her."

MN: "..."

Jeongyeon also wiped Mina's tears.

JY: "..Why did you cry?"

MN: "..Am I not allowed to cry?"

JY: "Not like that.. I mean, what's the reason?"

MN: "..Do I really have to tell you?"

JY: "..Am I not allowed to know?"

MN: "..We aren't dating you know."

JY: "..If we're dating you'd tell me?"

MN: "..Do you even love me to say something like that?"

JY: "..."

MN: "..."

JY: "..Maybe."

MN: "What kind of answer is that?"

JY: "Because I'm not even sure if I still love Nayeon or not.."

MN: "..It wasn't a question about Nayeon-unnie.. It was a question about me.."

JY: "..Am I required to answer you too?"

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "I don't know if I can answer that.. So many things happened recently."

MN: "..Are you going to tell me about it again?"

JY: "..I got used to it. But I don't even know now if you'd listen to me."

MN: "..I'd always listen to you."

JY: "Why?"

MN: "..Because you're dense."

JY: "..I don't really understand why I'm being called dense."

MN: "You need to answer a lot of things in your heart and mind, unnie."

JY: "..I know I love Nayeon.. I do.."

MN: "Are you sure?"

JY: "..."

MN: "..She was breaking down awhile ago.. If you really love her, you should've prioritized her over me. So why did you stay?"

JY: "..You've been telling me a lot, Mina. I keep on telling myself I love Nayeon but.. why haven't I gone after her?"

MN: "There's a reason why. You need to answer that yourself."

JY: "I'll be honest with you.. Monday night, I spent time with Nayeon at Han River."

MN: "..."

JY: "..Things happened between us that I don't understand why.. She kissed me and I wanted more."

MN: "..I see."

JY: "..We also spent the night together.. got drunk together.. and stuff.. happened."

MN: "..."

JY: "They wouldn't happen if we didn't love each other, right?"

MN: "..Do you remember anything when you got drunk?"

JY: "Honestly.. I don't remember much."

MN: "..You're likely saying and doing things differently when drunk."

JY: "..What do you mean?"

MN: "..Honestly I didn't want it to get into this situation, but the damage is done.."

JY: "Please, Mina. Tell me what's happening.."

MN: "Unnie, it's okay if you don't believe me.. but I'll tell you what I know. You have that one thing that you forgot."

JY: "Huh?"

MN: "..The reason why you might not really be in love with Nayeon-unnie.."

JY: "What is it?"

MN: "..Remember the night after you broke up with her? When we went drinking."

JY: "Y-yeah."

MN: "..You're the type who acts subconsciously. You don't remember much when you drink. That night.. something happened."

JY: "..Something?"

MN: "You stayed the night with me.. right?"

JY: "Y-yeah.."

MN: "You did something that you can't remember.."

JY: "..."

MN: "..You.. forced yourself on me.."

JY: "..You're lying."

MN: "I am not lying.. or do you think I'm the type to joke about this?"

JY: "N-no.."

Mina brought out her phone and showed Jeongyeon an image from that day. It was Mina's hands. Her wrists had a mark of hands tightly gripping her. It wasn't made up. She was attacked.

JY: "..W-why did you save such picture?"

MN: "..Because you wouldn't believe me."

Jeongyeon was out of words. There was a long silence between the two of them.

JY: "..I'm.. I'm sorry."

MN: "..You probably have feelings for me."

JY: "..."

MN: "..It was bittersweet."

JY: "W-why?"

Mina looked directly into Jeongyeon's eyes.

MN: "..I have feelings for you."

JY: "..."

MN: "..."

JY: "..Why didn't you tell me?"

MN: "I didn't want trouble.. You were a couple with Nayeon-unnie.."

JY: "..What did you like about me?"

MN: "You're very caring."

JY: "I.. I promise I'll take responsibility, Mina."

MN: "..You already failed, unnie.."

JY: "Huh?"

MN: "You've already done several things with Nayeon-unnie without knowing the truth. I.. I don't even know if it was right for me to fall in love with you.. So tell me.. how can I trust you? Your mouth keeps on saying Nayeon but you've done things to both me and her?"

JY: "..."

MN: "..You're not even sure if you could fix yourself and your feelings. So don't even say you could take responsibility with just words.. Prove it with your own actions.. for me and Nayeon-unnie. So that you won't break both of us even more.. Don't be cruel to us.."

JY: "..I'm.. I'm sorry."

MN: "Sort things out, unnie. At least you know now both of our sides."

JY: "..I understand now what you and Nayeon meant about me needing time.. So she knew.."

MN: "..I'll tell you one more thing, unnie."

JY: "..."

MN: "Nayeon-unnie still loves you."

JY: "..You said you love me.. but why are you telling me this? What if I end up choosing Nayeon?"

MN: "..Loving someone doesn't mean you'd force him or her to be with you.. you can still love that person even if you don't end up being together."

JY: "..Do you.. forgive me?"

MN: "..I wouldn't be talking with you now if I haven't forgiven you."

JY: "Thank you for understanding, Mina."

MN: "..."

JY: "..I promise I'll fix this mess. Please wait for me to sort this problem.."

MN: "..Unnie."

JY: "Yeah?"

MN: "..Thank you for choosing to stay."

Meanwhile, at the university's central park, Nayeon was sitting down at one of the benches still crying really hard.

NY: (She.. she really didn't go after me.. she's probably looking after Mina. So.. she chose her instead of me.. it's over.. right? It's over for both of us..)

Nayeon tried to wipe off her painful tears as the cold wind blows on her face. However, the more she wipes them off, the more tears come out.

NY: (..Why did I slap Mina?.. I shouldn't have done that.. It's all the more reason why she'll choose her.. It hurts.. It hurts so bad..)

Nayeon continued to wail in agony. As she cried, a few people saw her sobbing but just pass by. After all her crying, she heard one voice call to her. A voice she almost forgot.

??: "Nayeonie? W-why are you crying?"

Nayeon turned and saw the girl who loved her but she ignored.

NY: "..Jihyo? W-wait.."

Jihyo rushed to Nayeon and sat beside her. She wiped off her tears and hugged her.

NY: "D-did you.. just call me Nayeonie? H-have you.. switched again?"

JH: "I.. I guess. I just don't want to see you cry. Would you like to share it to me? I'll listen.."

NY: "I.. I'm sorry, Jihyo.. Sorry for ignoring you all this time!"

JH: "..No, Nayeonie.. Let's not talk about that for now.. please tell me why you're crying. I'll listen like I always did.."

Hearing this, Nayeon could not hold back her tears. She cried hard under Jihyo's arms.


	12. The Path I Chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firm decisions leads to stronger individuals. A time when we conclude that what we chose may or may not be the best one.

Nayeon continued to cry while Jihyo was hugging her. She comforted the girl in her arms and though about what happened.

JH: (..I did not expect to return like this.. I only remember the darkness that I'm trapped in for some time. Tzuyu slapped Sana.. then everything went blank.)

Jihyo slowly moved her hands on Nayeon's hair. She just wanted her to feel secure.

JH: (..I just can't stand it to see Nayeonie breaking down like this. I thought I'd be able to move on after my date with Tzuyu, but.. I guess I'm wrong. Seeing her this way.. I can't stand it..)

NY: "..Jihyo.."

JH: "What is it, Nayeonie?"

NY: "..Was it painful for you too?"

JH: "What do you mean?

NY: "..When you were in love with me.. and I only had my eyes for Jeongyeon.. was it painful for you too?"

JH: "..It was. I.. I did my best to live with it too."

NY: "..."

JH: "..What happened?"

NY: "..You already know that we.. broke up.. right?"

JH: "..Yeah.."

NY: "I realized it that.. I was too impulsive with my decision.. I.. I shouldn't have broken up with her.. I only did it to make you return.. If I said I love you.. you might return.."

JH: "I'm here right now, Nayeonie.. I'm here."

NY: "I know.. but.. for how long? And also.."

JH: "..."

NY: "..Do you still have feelings for me?"

JH: "..Maybe. I'm here again because of you, right? The other me switched back because of Sana and Tzuyu.. I might be affected.."

Nayeon rest her head on Jihyo's shoulders.

JH: "..Do you still have feelings for Jeong?"

NY: "..I do.. I'm sorry, Jihyo.."

JH: "..I guess it still stinged a little.. but I'm okay. Don't worry. Tell me what happened now.."

Meanwhile, Sana decided to go to the cafè already.

SN: "I'll go ahead now, Dahyun. See you soon!"

DH: "Take care of yourself, unnie!"

Sana left and went on her way to the cafè.

SN: (I wonder if Jihyo is done with her council work..)

On her way as she'll pass by the university's park, she saw two people she didn't expect.

SN: (..Eh? Isn't that Jihyo? W-wait.. what's going on? T-that's Nayeonie with her..)

Sana tried to sneak up closer to the two. While doing so, she noticed someone else was eavesdropping in their conversation. They both made eye contact with each other.

SN: (T-Tzuyu!?)

Tzuyu tried to give a hand signal to Sana.

TY: (Unnie, be careful we might get caught.)

SN: (Is she telling me to keep quiet? How long has she been listening to them?)

Sana moved in a little closer so that she could hear them.

NY: "..So that's what happened. I kissed her.."

SN: (Eh? What are they talking about?)

JH: "..I see."

NY: "I.. I want to say more but.. I don't want to hurt your feelings, Jihyo.."

JH: "Nayeonie.. you're thinking about me now?"

SN: (..Eh? W-what's going on? N-no.. She sounds different. Did she.. switch to the real Jihyo?)

NY: "..I'm thinking.. maybe I should really give up on Jeongyeon.."

JH: "..It depends on how you feel.. right?"

NY: "..Yeah. But how about you, Jihyo?"

JH: "Me?"

NY: "I learned from Jeongyeon too on what happened.. I want to know.. Have you decided who to go out with?"

SN: (Eh!? She's asking about it now!? I'm not ready!)

Sana also saw Tzuyu getting nervous as well.

JH: "..."

NY: "Also.. have you.. considered me?"

JH: "Huh?"

NY: "..I'm not with Jeongyeon anymore.. I think.. dating you will be better.. I'll forget about her too."

JH: "..."

NY: "..Or am I.. not that person anymore?"

JH: "Nayeonie.."

NY: "..It's okay. Tell me, Jihyo.."

JH: "..To be honest with you, I haven't been so sure myself. When I returned a few days ago and went on a date with Tzuyu.. I felt that I've already decided to go out with Tzuyu.."

SN: (..So.. it really was Tzuyu.. I.. I'm at a loss for words.. haha.. d-did I.. really expect that to be me?.. Sana.. you're hopeless..)

Sana looked at how was Tzuyu's reaction and saw her covering her mouth as tears started to fall upon realizing the answer they never heard.

SN: (..I'm really a bad girl.. I.. I ruined Tzuyu's happiness.. just because I was so greedy of wanting to confess to Jihyo.. I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry, Tzuyu.. I.. I hope you can forgive me..)

JH: "However.."

SN: (..Eh?)

JH: "When Sana appeared.. I became more confused.."

SN: (W-why?)

JH: "I'm not sure if she was about to confess to me.. the way she sounded.. also made my heart beat so fast.. like I was hoping for her to confess to me.."

Upon hearing this, Tzuyu's tears stopped and was now in shock due to disbelief. Sana on the other hand froze.

NY: "Are you saying that.. you like Sana?"

JH: "I.. I've always liked Sana.."

SN: (Is.. is this real?)

JH: "..But not as a romantic interest.."

SN: (..Hehe.. I knew it.. It's too good to be true..)

Tzuyu looked at Sana.

TY: (Unnie..)

JH: "..I am so confused right now.."

NY: "..It's okay to be confused.. I'm also confused right now.. But I guess that's better than just being simple minded.."

JH: "..I don't even know how to face Tzuyu or Sana right now."

NY: "..I feel the same way for Jeongyeon and Mina.. but Jihyo, can I.. ask you something?"

JH: "..What is it Nayeonie?"

NY: "I'm not sure of my feelings in the future but if I sort out myself too.. can I just know.. do I.. still have a chance with you too?"

JH: "..I came back because of you, right?"

NY: "Y-yeah.."

JH: "..That's more than enough to say how I feel."

NY: "..Thank you. So, what will you do now? Are you.. going to respond to Tzuyu's feelings or.."

JH: "I'll look into things for now.. I got answers last time, but now even more questions came out.."

NY: "..Don't worry about Sana and Tzuyu so much. I managed to talk to Tzuyu.."

JH: "How is she?"

NY: "She grew as a person. I think she learned a lot from the what happened."

JH: "..I see."

NY: "I'll get going now, Jihyo. Take care of yourself."

JH: "No, Nayeonie. You take care of yourself. Remember, if you need to let something out, I'm here for you."

NY: "Thanks.. I'll see you."

Nayeon gave Jihyo another hug and Jihyo hugged back as well. Afterwards, Nayeon left to go home. Jihyo on the other hand, paused and thought about something first.

JH: "..I feel left out again.. Who am I to them now? What happened when I was away?"

Jihyo left and headed to the cafè. Sana and Tzuyu were left. They stared at each other for awhile before speaking.

SN: "..I'm really sorry, Tzuyu.."

TY: "No, unnie. It's okay.. I know it was better off it happened that way.. I'm the one who wants to say sorry, unnie."

SN: "..Why?"

TY: "You heard Jihyo-unnie.. I know it was painful when she said that.."

SN: "..Hehe.. it's better off that I know about it now.."

TY: "..You won't give up.. right?"

SN: "I won't, Tzuyu. I won't.."

TY: "As expected from my rival. We'll go through this together."

SN: "Yeah.."

TY: "Let's head to the cafè too."

Sana and Tzuyu walked to the cafè together.

SN: (..How can I face Jihyo now? I'm.. I'm scared.. I'm losing my confidence.. why did she switch because of Nayeonie? I couldn't even talk to the other Jihyo before she switched.. Why?)

In a bit, Jihyo arrived at the cafè.

MN: "Good afternoon, unnie. How are you?"

JY: "Oh, you're here Jihyo."

JH: "..I don't know where else to go.. but I'm back again."

MN: "..Eh? You mean.."

JY: "Huh?"

JH: "That's right, Minari.."

JY: "What!? Jihyo? How did it happen?"

Before Jihyo could continue, the door opened. It was Sana and Tzuyu.

JH: (Huh? They came here together?)

SN: "H-hi, everyone! I knew you would be here, Jihyo!"

Sana moved closer to Jihyo.

TY: (Sana-unnie. You must be in a lot of pain right now.. I'm sorry I can't help..)

JH: "H-hi, Sana, Tzuyu. You were together?"

SN: "..Yeah. Hehe. How are you?"

JH: "I'm okay, but there's something I want to tell you two as well.."

SN: "..Eh?"

TY: "..."

JH: "..I switched back."

SN: "..I see. Welcome back, Jihyo!"

Sana hugged Jihyo.

TY: "Welcome back."

JH: "..Thanks. Umm, aren't you going to ask how I switched back?"

SN: "..I'm just happy you're back too."

TY: "..."

JY: "..Can I know? I'm really surprised how you returned."

JH: "Alright.."

They all sat down by the corner. Mina joined them as well. Jihyo started to talk.

JH: (It's best Jeong also hears about this.) "..It was Nayeonie."

JY: "..Huh!?"

MN: "..Eh?"

SN: "..."

TY: "..I see."

JY: "H-how?"

JH: "I can't remember anything else. I was in darkness. When I switched, I saw Nayeonie by the park crying a lot. I rushed and talked to her.."

JY: "..."

MN: (Jeongyeon-unnie is definitely affected. She's worried.)

JY: "..Why was she crying?"

JH: "I don't want to talk about it, Jeong. I think it's best talked about with her instead."

JY: "..Yeah."

JH: "This is awkward but, can you tell me what's happening recently?"

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung arrived at the cake shop from two weeks ago. She entered and saw Momo waiting for her.

MM: "Yo~ Chaengie. How's stuff?"

CY: "Hi, Momo-unnie. Sorry I was a bit late."

MM: "It's okay! I know you're busy with a lot of stuff for the festival."

CY: "Thanks."

MM: "Anyway, come on! Choose a cake. I saw the one you liked before but you might like others, go ahead!"

CY: "Y-yeah, I'll just have the one you promised, unnie."

MM: "Okay~"

Momo went to the counter and ordered the cake. Soon after, she joined Chaeyoung by the table.

CY: "..Umm, unnie.. Is this serious?"

MM: "Eh? Why?"

CY: "We're going to eat the WHOLE cake!?"

MM: "Yeah, why? Do you want two?"

CY: "N-no! This is just a lot!"

MM: "Oh really? I thought you wouldn't like just a slice. Anyway, come on!"

CY: "..Thanks!"

MM: "That's better."

CY: "Huh? What's wrong?"

MM: "You were stiff the whole day and looked like you were nervous about something. That's why I thought eating this cake would make you feel better."

CY: "..."

MM: "Oh, am I wrong? Sorry."

CY: "No, unnie. Thanks a lot. I appreciate it very much."

MM: "Enough about that. Let's eat!"

CY: "Yeah!"

MM: "Mmm~ this is GOOD! You have a good eye for cakes Chaengie!"

CY: (I enjoy moments like this with Momo-unnie. I haven't really thought of dating her.. but what if? Is it possible for the two of us? But Dahyunie.. is she okay?)

MM: "By the way, Chaengie.. how was Dubu today? Did you meet her earlier too?"

CY: "..Yeah. I did. She seems fine, but we didn't talk much since we're busy."

MM: "I see. That's good. Is it okay if I ask you more questions?"

CY: "Sure."

MM: "You knew that she likes me, right?"

CY: "Y-yeah. She told me not too long ago.."

MM: "What do you think of us if we dated?"

CY: "..It's okay, I guess."

MM: "It's not a problem for you if two of your friends dated?"

CY: "..I guess it's awkward at first.."

MM: "I see.."

CY: "Can I ask you a few things, unnie?"

MM: "Sure."

CY: "What's your plan with Dahyunie?"

MM: "I think I'll try to date her."

CY: "..I see."

MM: "I'm new to this stuff since I only care about eating and all. But isn't it best if you try out something first before saying no?"

CY: "Huh?"

MM: "It's a choice, right?"

CY: "R-right.."

MM: "I think being able to try out a lot of things to experience is something really interesting to do. When I go for groceries, I always look for free food. I could discover something nice!"

CY: "That's true."

MM: "That's what I also like about you, Chaengie."

CY: "Huh!? What are you talking about, unnie?"

MM: "The reason I like hanging out with you is that you're not afraid to try out new things. Out of everyone, I notice that you're the bravest to be true to yourself. That's why earlier, I really noticed you were having a problem."

CY: "You noticed all of that?"

MM: "I spend most of my time with all of you so I notice these stuff you know."

CY: "..Thanks, unnie."

MM: "So, if there are any problems, you can tell it to me! I want the usual Chaengie I hang out with!"

CY: "I'm okay for now, unnie. Thanks!"

MM: "Okay! So can I ask you a few more things?"

CY: "Sure.."

Meanwhile back at the cafè.

JY: "..Pretty much, that's all there is to it."

JH: "Thanks, I understand now. Anyway, Tzuyu? Can we.. talk for a bit?"

TY: "Sure, unnie. What is it?"

JH: "Umm.. just the two of us.."

SN: "..."

TY: "..Okay. Let's head upstairs."

JH: "Okay."

Jihyo and Tzuyu went up to Tzuyu's room, while the rest of them were left downstairs.

JY: "..I think I'll take my leave for now."

MN: "Be careful on your way home, unnie."

JY: "Thanks."

SN: "See you, Jeongie."

Jeongyeon left the cafè.

SN: "..."

MN: "..Are you okay, Sana-chan?"

SN: "Yeah.."

MN: "..Would you like to talk about anything?"

SN: "..Maybe next time, Mi-tang. I'm a bit tired."

MN: "Okay."

Meanwhile upstairs, Jihyo and Tzuyu entered the latter's room.

JH: "Oh, Gucci!"

Tzuyu's dog went straight to Jihyo and played with her.

JH: "I haven't seen him for a long time. He's still very energetic."

Tzuyu smiled.

TY: "Yeah.. but you did see her last week.. I mean, the other Jihyo did."

JH: "I see.."

TY: "..What did you want to talk about, unnie?"

JH: "..It's about that night.. after our date.."

TY: "..."

JH: "..You slapped, Sana.. right?"

TY: "I did.."

JH: "I don't understand why.. but it looks like you are getting along now so that's good."

TY: "I do regret what I did."

JH: "..I got interrupted with my answer."

TY: "It's okay, unnie."

JH: "Can I.. continue from where we left off?"

TY: "..Okay."

JH: "..Actually, my answer to you changed.. this is because of the things that happened to me recently. Honestly I would've agreed to going out with you during that time. But things changed.."

TY: "I see.."

JH: "I guess I'm not fully aware of everything myself. I came back because I saw Nayeonie breaking down. That's why I don't think it was an answer I could still say right now.."

TY: "..That's okay."

JH: "..I'm very sorry, Tzuyu. But please wait for some time.."

TY: "I understand your situation.."

JH: "Thank you for understanding and for everything you did.."

TY: "It's okay."

JH: "It's not much right now, but this is for everything you've done. Please accept it.."

TY: "..Huh?"

Jihyo moved towards Tzuyu, held her face and kissed her.

TY: "..."

JH: "..."

Jihyo released her lips from Tzuyu's.

JH: "..I hope.. you don't misinterpret this.."

TY: "..I won't."

JH: "It isn't much right now. Please wait for my answer. I'll choose the path that I know will be right for me."

TY: "It's more than enough, unnie.."

JH: "Thank you for understanding, Tzuyu. I hope things don't get awkward with you and everyone else.."

TY: "I'm also sorry for my harsh actions before.."

JH: "It's okay."

TY: "Can I.. hug you?"

JH: "Sure.."

Tzuyu gave a big hug to Jihyo. The younger was tearing up as well.

TY: "..Can I say one more thing before we go down, unnie?"

JH: "Sure.."

TY: "I'll do my best to be happy either way if you chose to be with me or not.."

JH: "Tzuyu.."

TY: "I'm glad that I fell in love with you.."

JH: "..Thank you for letting me experience how to feel loved."

Tzuyu let go of her hug on Jihyo and faced backwards to wipe off her tears. Jihyo knew Tzuyu teared up just basing it from the tone of her voice. She wanted to comfort her, but knew that it's best that she doesn't for now. She stopped.

TY: "..Let's go down, unnie."

JH: "Okay."

Jihyo and Tzuyu went down. Sana saw them and felt anxious about seeing Jihyo. She knew that they're about to go home, and she's the next one Jihyo will talk to. She had no escape, but must face the reality she's in.

JH: "Sorry to keep you waiting. Huh? Where's Jeongyeon?"

MN: "She already left, unnie."

JH: "..I see. I guess it's time to go home too. Let's go, Sana."

SN: "Y-yeah.."

TY: "Please take care.."

MN: "..See you tomorrow."

Sana and Jihyo left the cafè.

MN: "..Is everything okay, Tzuyu?"

TY: "..It's not."

MN: "..Same here."

TY: "..This is the first time you're speaking up about something, Mina-unnie."

MN: "..I guess you're right."

TY: "..Would you like to talk about it?"

MN: "You're copying me. But yeah, I'll go with the flow."

Tzuyu sat down at the counter.

TY: "What is it unnie?"

MN: "Do you think.. happiness can be achieve for everyone in a love triangle?"

TY: "..You're in love?"

MN: "..Please just answer my question."

TY: "..I think not."

MN: "..."

TY: "Like me and Sana-unnie.. one of us will definitely get hurt.. There's only one way to fix it.."

MN: "..When one person falls out of love.. right?"

TY: "..Yes."

MN: "..I'm an idiot."

TY: "Why are you saying that?"

MN: "Maybe it's better if I just kept quiet and moved on with my feelings.."

TY: "..."

MN: "So in a way, no one else will get hurt except for me.."

TY: "..Just fight for it, unnie."

MN: "..Eh?"

TY: "If you admitted it, fight for it. When we decide something, regretting our decision will only make it worse."

MN: "Tzuyu.."

TY: "..I learned it the hard way.."

MN: "..You've really grown."

TY: "I still have a lot to learn."

MN: "..I'll take my leave, Tzuyu. Thank you for the quick chat."

TY: "See you, unnie."

Mina left the cafè. Meanwhile, Momo and Chaeyoung were also about to go home.

MM: "It's been fun! Thanks a lot today Chaengie!"

CY: "See you tomorrow, Momo-unnie."

Momo went on her way.

CY: (..Dahyunie, I'll leave Momo-unnie in your care. I know you two will become a good couple..)

Chaeyoung left and went home. Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo were also on their way home. The two of them were quiet, not knowing how to start, but nonetheless wanted to say something.

SN: (..I'll start talking to her..)

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "Eh? Y-yes!?"

JH: "How do you feel about my sudden return?"

SN: "..It was surprising.. hehe. I didn't think it would still be Nayeonie as to why you'd return."

JH: "Yeah. First the song, and this time seeing her cry.."

SN: "Y-yeah.."

JH: "I guess I still have feelings for her.."

SN: "M-maybe! Hehe.. By the way, what would you like for dinner!?"

JH: "Hmm, chicken sounds good tonight."

SN: "Okay! Let's ask for delivery~ Momo told me a good one too!"

JH: "Alright."

SN: (Think, Sana.. think!)

JH: (Is she.. avoiding talking about what happened at the end of the date?) "Anyway, Sana.. how was the other me? What happened when we switched?"

SN: "..Umm, she came out to protect me.. when Tzuyu slapped me.."

JH: "I see.."

SN: "..She was worried about returning.."

JH: "Why?"

SN: "Because she knew you'd be stuck in the darkness.. she felt that she shouldn't exist.."

JH: "..."

SN: "In a way, she questioned her existence if it's necessary. She felt left out.."

JH: "..That's how I feel right now too.. feeling left out."

SN: "..Eh? Why?"

JH: "..Whenever I return, it felt like a lot of things happened.. I don't know what happened, and it felt like I have nowhere to go.."

SN: "D-dont say that, Jihyo!"

JH: "..."

SN: "..You're both very important to everybody.."

JH: "..Then why didn't you ask me how I returned?"

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "If you were really surprised about my return.. you would've asked immediately in what way I came back."

SN: "..Please don't overthink."

JH: "..What do you mean?"

SN: "I was really happy that you returned.. but it's not that important why.. it's that you did."

JH: "..Sana."

SN: "..Please don't worry. You and the other Jihyo are both important for me.."

JH: "Can I.. ask you one thing?"

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "What did you want to tell me before Tzuyu slapped you?"

SN: "..."

JH: "..."

They were both silent while going home.

SN: "..."

JH: "It's okay if it's something you don't want to say."

SN: "..Let's go home first, Jihyo."

JH: "Alright."

Sana gathered up all her courage to confess to Jihyo while they're on their way. They finally arrived at the latter's apartment.

SN: "Can I.. use the bathroom first?"

JH: "Sure."

Sana went to the bathroom, while Jihyo unpacked her things.

JH: (I'm really nervous. What if.. Sana.. was confessing to me? What should I do? I never thought of it before.. Huh? What's this notebook in my bag?)

Jihyo looked at the notebook and checked the contents.

\- Diary Entry Begin -

'I've returning again. I saw Sana get slapped by Tzuyu, and that's how I got to return. I just don't want anyone else harm Sana. She's very important to me. I value her a lot as much as she values me. I'm honestly guilty as to why I returned.. I shouldn't exist.. but I want to exist for Sana.. she only deserves love in the world.. I'm glad her fever went down and was able to go back to school on Monday.

A lot of things happened this Monday. Today is the day I decided to write down this diary in order for me to remember these things, and to be remembered by Sana should I disappear. I don't want to disappear. I'm scared of it. I don't know what will happen to me in the future.

It was a crazy day. Tzuyu went missing but I'm glad we found her. In the end, she was able to become better after everything that happened. At the end of it all, I'm glad I could cuddle up with Sana that night. It was a warm feeling.

Another day, but I'm happy everything was more normal than it usually was. A few unusual things were that Jeongyeon, Momo and Dahyun were not in school today. We didn't know what happened with Jeongyeon, but at least Momo and Dahyun became better. I was surprised with what happened with them. But at least they're both fine. Momo made a big decision in her life. She wanted to try dating Dahyun despite not having any feelings for her yet. It was very brave of her and I respect that.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. Me and Sana went out at the Japanese Ramen shop she took me to for the first time. It really brings back memories. Not that I have many, but they're all very precious to me. I wish we could make more memories together. I wish I was real.

It's already Wednesday morning. That night was also a very special night. Everything went smoothly and it was very warm for my heart. We cuddled each other to sleep and it was the best feeling I ever had. There was nothing else in the world during that time, we only had each other. If I could write anything else, it would really just about us. Sana only deserves happiness and only that. I wish that she also never forgets about me. I love her so much.'

\- Diary Entry End -

JH: (This is.. did.. the other Jihyo.. write this? W-what's going on?)

Jihyo read the pages that the other Jihyo wrote down. She knew for herself that she shouldn't be reading this, but she wanted to know what is going on. As she read through the entries, she's out of words.

JH: (..They're.. cuddling each other.. every night? So.. they're in love with each other!? T-then what does that make me? I'm.. I'm shaking.. Sana.. the one you were in love with was.. my other self?)

Sana went out of the bathroom.

SN: "Jihyo.. I'm ready to admit to you now.."

JH: "..Am I a joke to you?"

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "..Are you taking me for a fool Sana?"

SN: "W-what are you talking about?"

JH: "You were madly in love with my other self.."

SN: "W-what!?"

JH: "You've been cuddling with me every night without me knowing.. What does that make me!?"

SN: "P-please J-Jihyo.. I.. I can explain.."

JH: "There's no need Sana.. Please.. get out of my apartment.. take your things and leave.."

Sana started crying.

SN: "Please listen to me.."

JH: "Listen to what!? Using my body for your love interest?!"

SN: "No!"

JH: "GET OUT!!"

Sana was breaking down. She wanted to talk and hug Jihyo, tell her the truth so that she would understand. However, she was scared of Jihyo, she never reacted this way to her. As much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't take how Jihyo was angry yet crying at the same time.

JH: "..Please go out, Sana.. I'm not in the mood to talk.. please don't make me repeat myself."

Sana couldn't speak. She knew that she was in love with the real Jihyo, but was also in love with the other Jihyo. However, it didn't seem that the real Jihyo was fine with it.

SN: "..."

Sana slowly went out of the apartment but did not get her belongings.

JH: "..Aren't you going to get your stuff?"

SN: "..Lo..y..hyo.."

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "..."

JH: "..Sana.."

Sana was just standing outside her apartment.

JH: "..Just.. just go for now, Sana.."

Sana did not move at all.

JH: "..Please.. Sana.. go to your place.. I.. I don't want to talk with you right now.. please give me time.. I'll.. I'll talk to you after some time.."

Sana kept quiet as tears continue to fall down. Jihyo couldn't take it and just closed the door. After Jihyo closed the door, she leaned at the door and tried to absorb everything that has been going on. Sana stayed by the door as well and faced it while she weeped. She wanted to hug Jihyo. She's close, but she can't do it now. She wondered if she'll be able to from now on.

Time passed, Jihyo didn't know if Sana was still there. She did not bother to look at the doorhole as looking right there and still seeing Sana standing outside is too much for her to handle. She thought to herself.

JH: (..Sana was in love with the other me.. not the real me..)

Tears continued to fall from Jihyo's eyes.

JH: (To think that.. I thought she was in love with me.. I'm an idiot to assume that.. so, she.. she only cared for me, so she could be with my other self? I'm the real one but.. why did she choose her instead of me? What do I lack?)

Sana herself thought about her decisions and actions.

SN: (..I guess.. I was really wrong to love both of them.. I.. I wasn't honest to the two of them.. It was wrong for me to cuddle with her other self because she knew I love the real Jihyo.. it was wrong for me to love two..)

Sana sat down in front of the door with her head facing down.

SN: (I.. I don't deserve to be with either of them if I'm like this.. Jihyo already hates me.. would she even be able to understand if I told her everything? Would it hurt her even more? How would the other her feel?)

It was a long night, one wanting to tell the truth, while the other wanting to warp the truth she understands. Jihyo became really tired. She wanted to read again the other Jihyo's entry, but knew it might hurt her even more. She went to bed and tried to sleep despite difficulty. Sana did not move from her place at all. She stayed by the door to talk to Jihyo the moment she's already fine speaking to her. It was cold that night, not just because of the temperature, but because it's the first time in three weeks, they're not sleeping beside each other.

The following day, Jihyo woke up and barely got any sleep. She stood up and felt that the bed was too big for her alone. She got used to sleeping beside Sana. However, she is reminded that Sana always cuddled up with her other self and loving the her that's not really her.

JH: (..I'll go to school first.)

Jihyo got ready for school. After about an hour, she opened the door to go out of her apartment. However, she saw the girl she didn't expect to still be there.

JH: "..You.. you didn't.. leave at all?"

SN: "..."

JH: "Why.. Sana.. why?"

Sana did not move an inch.

JH: "..You'll get sick again if you do this.. it was cold last night.."

SN: "..."

Jihyo looked at Sana more closely, she noticed that Sana was asleep, her eyes looked really sore and she was shivering.

JH: (..Sana.. why did you to this much extent?)

Jihyo realized, maybe she was wrong to not listen to Sana first. Sana wouldn't go this far just to say something she did not want to hear. As much as she hated the feeling she had earlier, her worries for Sana was far greater.

JH: (..Should I.. wake her up? But she's tired..)

Jihyo decided to carry Sana to her bed and covered her up with her blanket.

JH: "..I won't be able to forgive myself if you get sick again because of me.. rest for today.. I'll go back home later and then we'll talk.."

Jihyo wasn't sure if Sana heard her so she left a note.

JH: "..I'll be back, Sana.."

SN: "..."

Jihyo left the apartment and went to university. She first stopped over at Sana's class to tell Momo of her absence. She checked on her class and saw Momo.

JH: "Hey, Momoring?"

MM: "..Oh? Jihyo-ssi? You switched?"

JH: "..Can we talk?"

Jihyo and Momo went down to the dance hall. She explained what happened to Sana.

MM: "Eh? So why? You better have a good reason why you did that."

JH: "..Not really.."

MM: "Tell it to me."

JH: "I.. found out.."

MM: "About?"

JH: "..She's been in love with the other me.."

MM: "..And that's why you kicked her out of your apartment?"

JH: "It's more than that Momo."

MM: "What else is there to it?"

JH: "..How would you feel if you're loved by someone because of who you're not?"

MM: "Eh?"

JH: "It's like who am I to her? She loves a different me.."

MM: "Oh, I get it now."

JH: "It would have been better if she loved me for who I really am. It's like, she only cared for me because she was in love with the other me."

MM: "How did you find it out?"

JH: "This notebook."

MM: "What's in there?"

JH: "Have a look.."

MM: "Hmm."

After a few minutes of Momo reading.

MM: "I get it now, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "I'm glad you understand. I just feel uncomfortable with it you know.. they would be so intimate every night.. while I have no idea what they're doing together.. It's like.. I'm being used."

MM: "Why?"

JH: "Because.. she never told me about it.. that they have that relationship with each other.. to me.. the real one.. right?"

MM: "But you didn't even try to ask her, right?"

JH: "..Everything is written down.. What else do I need to know? It did not say a thing about me.."

MM: "Nor did it say that Sana doesn't see you being important too, right?"

JH: "..Huh?"

MM: "You just heard from dark Jihyo from this, but it didn't say anything about Sa-tang's side right?"

JH: "Y-yeah.."

MM: "You aren't even sure if Sa-tang knows that dark Jihyo loves her."

JH: "Then why would Sana agree with the other me to cuddle up every night?"

MM: "Maybe you should've asked her."

JH: "..."

MM: "Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "Huh?"

MM: "Do you trust food reviews?"

JH: "Err, yeah?"

MM: "Do you think a restaurant is still good if there's one bad review?"

JH: "Yeah. It's just one out of many, right?"

MM: "Sana is like that."

JH: "Huh?"

MM: "Don't just look into one bad thing you judge as wrong. She did a lot for you already."

JH: "..."

MM: "You still don't realize it?"

JH: "Realize what?"

MM: "You're jealous of dark Jihyo."

JH: "..W-what do you mean I'm jealous?"

MM: "Ask yourself, Jihyo-ssi. It's too obvious already."

JH: "I-I mean, why would I get jealous?"

MM: "You're in denial."

JH: "Huh?"

MM: "Like you wanted assurance that Sa-tang has feelings for you before you admit it."

JH: "..."

MM: "Maybe that's the thing that makes you different from dark Jihyo."

JH: "..What is it?"

MM: "Being honest to her feelings."

JH: "..But there's still Nayeonie.. she's the reason I switched. Also Tzuyu cared so much for me.."

MM: "Isn't it you who decides in the end?"

JH: "..."

MM: "You better give an answer soon.. No matter their feelings, it's your feelings in the end."

JH: *sigh*

MM: "Maybe it's about time you become selfish of your decisions too. Being selfish is okay as well."

JH: "..I understand you now Momo. I understand clearly.."

MM: "Eh?"

JH: "Please don't tell Sana about it. I'll tell it to her myself that I was really jealous of the other me.."

MM: "..Do you realize what that means?"

JH: "Huh?"

MM: "Do I have to still tell you?"

JH: "..No.. I understand it really well.. I have feelings for Sana.."

MM: "Okay~ good! Now just confess to her! Good luck!"

JH: "W-wait, Momo!"

Momo already left the dance hall.

JH: "..I was really wrong.. I guess I was confused all along.. I really have feelings for Sana. I have to face her and confess to her.."

Jihyo went out to go to class.

Meanwhile, Nayeon was about to go out of her home to go to school as well. As she went out, she saw her former lover waiting for her.

NY: "..Why are you here?"

JY: "..I'd like to talk with you."

NY: "There's nothing to talk about anymore.."

Nayeon started to walk to school.

JY: "H-hey! Wait up!"

Jeongyeon followed her. However, Nayeon didn't stop from walking.

JY: "I just want to talk, Nayeon! Please listen to me!"

NY: "..."

The chase continued for around ten minutes. When Nayeon paced down a little, Jeongyeon walked faster and caught her hand.

NY: "Let go of me."

JY: "Not until you listen to me."

NY: "There's nothing else to talk about. Let go."

JY: "I want you to listen to my side."

NY: "Aren't you being sadistic now, Jeongyeon?"

JY: "Huh?"

NY: "I'm already hurt and yet you wanted to talk about yesterday?"

JY: "T-that's not ny intention.."

NY: "Maybe for you it isn't, but have you even thought of how I felt after you stayed behind? Then you want to talk to me now? Stop it, Jeongyeon. Stop playing with my feelings like it's some kind of disposable trash for you."

JY: "I'm not-"

NY: "Don't say that when you f*cking scream Mina's name when I was making love with you when you're drunk."

JY: "..Huh!?"

NY: "In the end, you never realized it's her you chose. Idiot."

JY: "..B-but.."

NY: "Let go of me already. If you don't, I'll scream for the police."

Jeongyeon let go of Nayeon's hands.

NY: "Goodbye."

Nayeon hurried to school without even trying to face Jeongyeon during their whole conversation.

JY: "..Nayeon.. I'm sorry.."

Jeongyeon walked slowly to their university, still thinking of her mistakes and actions recently.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung too was at university already. She went to the performing arts center to talk to Dahyun she looked for her in class and immediately saw each other.

DH: "Oh, Chaeyoungie! What brings you here?"

CY: "Can we talk for a bit Dahyunie?"

DH: "Sure! Wait a sec."

They both went to the corridor to have a private conversation.

DH: "What is it about?"

CY: "..When will you talk with Momo-unnie?"

DH: "Oh.. why?"

CY: "It's probably a good time for you to confess to her real soon."

DH: "Why is that?"

CY: "..I don't know. I just feel it.."

DH: "..Why are you telling me this?"

CY: "Just believe in me, Dahyunie. I might not make sense right now, but just believe me with this one.."

DH: "Are you giving up on your feelings?"

CY: "..I'm not."

DH: "..You're a bad liar."

CY: "I told you.. I'll support you, Dahyunie."

DH: "Why would you give way for me and Momo-unnie? We already talked about this right?"

CY: "..I'll only get in the way."

DH: "You're wrong, Chaeyoungie. I'm the one getting in the way."

CY: "Why is that?"

DH: "You're closer than both of us and you know her way more than me."

CY: "..But what if Momo-unnie wanted to date you?"

DH: "..Huh?"

CY: "Would you go for it? Answer me, Dahyunie.."

DH: "..I don't know."

CY: "Why not?"

DH: "You don't understand me.."

CY: "No, I want you to. You don't understand me.."

DH&CY: "Because you're my best friend!"

They both paused for a bit in shock of what they both said. Afterwards, they both smiled at each other.

CY: "At this point, we'll both end up getting hurt.."

DH: "That's true.."

CY: "Let's continue this later, Dahyunie. I have stuff to do. Please meet me backstage at 3pm."

DH: "Alright."

Chaeyoung left Dahyun and went to the SSC room. Meanwhile, Mina was on her way to class and crossed paths with Jihyo.

JH: "Oh, Minari.."

MN: "Hi, Jihyo-unnie."

JH: "Hi.."

MN: "You look down. Would you like to talk?"

JH: "Y-yeah.."

MN: "Let's sit right here."

Jihyo and Mina sat by the bench where they first met.

JH: "..This brings back memories."

MN: "It does. If not for you I may have lived a boring life."

JH: "..."

MN: "What would you like to share?"

JH: "I just want to ask you.. what do you think of.. confessing to a friend?"

MN: "..Eh?"

JH: "I.. I thought about it recently.. and I'm sure you're the one who knows almost everything going on. You're quiet but you know all of us, Minari."

MN: "..You're flattering me."

JH: "..It's true anyway."

MN: "Well, to answer you.. I think it's okay but.."

JH: "..But?"

MN: "..You run the risk of losing that person if she rejects you."

JH: "..Yeah."

MN: "But it's the same.."

JH: "What do you mean?"

MN: "..If that person ends up with someone else, then you'll still lose that person."

JH: "..."

MN: "I have a question, unnie."

JH: "What is it?"

MN: "Are you fine with losing that person to someone else without giving it a try at all?"

Jihyo thought about Mina's words deeply. She realized everything that happened to her. Not confessing to Nayeon, Tzuyu, and hating on Sana's feelings to her other self.

MN: "It's a deep thought, unnie. I also thought about it too.. I thought I was okay from the shadows, but it's different once it hit me.."

JH: "..Thanks, Minari."

MN: "..Eh?"

JH: "I made up my mind. I won't make the same mistake ever again. Please tell Jeongyeon I'll be late."

MN: "W-wait, unnie. Where are you heading?"

Jihyo already ran going out of the university and rushed to her apartment. She wanted to see Sana, to tell her she's sorry for everything she did and for hurting her. She wanted to admit that she was jealous and had feelings for her.

After some time, she reached her apartment, immediately went up and hurrily opened the door.

JH: "Sana!"

She looked at the bed but she wasn't there. She checked everywhere but also noticed all of Sana's belongings are now gone.

JH: "No.."

She looked at the bed and saw a note.

'Thank you for everything, Jihyo. I'm really sorry for what I did.. I need time for myself.. I will leave.. Please don't look for me.  
\- Sana.'

JH: "..This is my fault.. if only.. if only I.."

Jihyo started to cry, realizing her biggest mistake in her life. She rushed outside her apartment complex in hopes to be able to see any trace of the girl she realized she loved so much.

JH: (..Please.. please come back.. Sana!)

She brought out her phone and tried to dial Sana's phone number, hands still trembling. It took her several times just to type the correct number as she is unable to control herself. Upon finally calling, her mobile can't be reached. Her phone was likely turned off.

JH: "..."

Despite it being obviously turned off, Jihyo called several times just to get her hopes up that her phone would ring. However, there was none. Eventually, she decided to stop calling and focus on finding her. She went to the most likely place Sana could go to; her own apartment.

JH: (Please Sana.. please be there..)

Jihyo arrived at Sana's apartment complex. She immediately went to her unit number. However, it was locked and the lights were turned off. Jihyo wasn't convinced about this and decided to go to the landlady to request have it opened.

She went down and pleaded to the landlady.

JH: "Please.. it's really urgent.. I just want to make sure if she's there or not.."

L: "I didn't see her go home today. However, if you really insist, we can try to check if she's there."

JH: "..Thank you, ma'am. I owe you a lot.."

They both went up again and check if she's there. The landlady opened the door. However, there was no psrticular evidence of Sana going back to her apartment at all. None of Sana's belongings from her apartment were present there.

JH: "..She didn't go back here.."

Jihyo cried.

L: "Jihyo, I'll leave you with this spare key. I'm not sure what happened with Sana but I know you'll take care of her."

JH: "..Ma'am.."

L: "I know you're very close with her. You smile the brightest when you're together. I hope you do that again when you see her."

JH: "..Thank you.."

The landlady left. Jihyo stayed behind to try looking for hints on Sana's whereabouts.

JH: "..I don't want to invade her privacy but.. I just want to find you right now, Sana.. I just want to know you are okay.. I want to talk to you.. to say sorry to you.."

Jihyo looked into one of Sana's drawers and was able to find her passport there.

JH: (..At least she's not flying out of Korea..)

Jihyo didn't notice anything else that could give her clues. She left a note on the door asking Sana to call her or at least tell her where she is.

JH: (..I can't think of anywhere else to find her. I'll ask the others about it..)

Jihyo locked the door and went to university again. While on her way, she made sure to put a lot of attention with her surroundings if ever she sees Sana or clues of her whereabouts along the way.

Meanwhile, Nayeon reached university and crossed paths with Mina on her way.

NY: "..."

MN: "..."

Nayeon just continued to walk to go to her building. Mina also tried to ignore her, but was saddened that they're not in good terms with each other. She looked down with regret.

In a bit, someone called to Mina.

??: "..Unnie?"

Mina was surprised to hear someone called to her. She turned to her side and saw another dear friend of hers.

MN: "..Good to see you, Chaengie."

CY: "..You look really down.. Are you okay?"

MN: "..I could say the same to you."

CY: "Y-yeah. I've had a lot in mind too.."

MN: "Same.."

CY: "..Are you busy today?"

MN: "Not really. We already finished all preparations so I'm free. How about you?"

CY: "I just finished everything.. I was alone at the council. Jeongyeon-unnie and Jihyo-unnie weren't there."

MN: "..Jihyo-unnie said she'll be absent today. I'm not sure with Jeongyeon-unnie.."

CY: "..Everybody's been struggling.."

MN: "..That's true."

CY: "..The cafè is closed today, right?"

MN: "Yeah."

CY: "Would you.. like to hang out?"

MN: "Eh?"

CY: "Let's kill some time.."

Mina thought about it and smiled.

MN: "..Okay. Where will we go?"

CY: "..Anywhere? Let's walk around, unnie."

MN: "Sure."

Chaeyoung took the lead and walked with Mina. After a few minutes of walking, she began to open up.

CY: "..I actually made a big decision today, unnie."

MN: "..What do you mean?"

CY: "It feels like I closed a chapter in my life. I chose the painful path, but I think this is for the better.."

MN: "Why is that?"

CY: "I know I'll find a way to move on.."

MN: "..This is about love?"

CY: "Y-yeah.."

MN: "I see.. that's amazing.."

CY: "H-huh? What do you mean?"

MN: "Making a decision for you to let go and move on.. it takes a lot of courage.."

CY: "..."

MN: "..I wish I can be strong too."

CY: "W-wait.. You're in love with someone too?"

MN: "Yeah.."

CY: "Wow.. I won't ask who, but.. what's wrong?"

MN: "It just feels wrong for me to love that person.."

CY: "Why do you say that?"

MN: "..It's somehow making things worse. Like ruining friendships.."

CY: "Friendships, huh.."

MN: "Yeah.."

CY: "But isn't it something we can't control?"

MN: "..Eh?"

CY: "Losing friendships."

MN: "..."

CY: "..It's part of it. That's why it's really hard to decide. We risk it or something. It's also the one I refused to give up. That's why I chose to move on."

MN: "..Giving up on your feelings. It sounds difficult."

CY: "I'm not really good with words, unnie. But.."

MN: "Eh?"

CY: "..We fall in love by chance, but we stay in love by choice."

Mina stopped walking all of a sudden.

CY: "What's wrong unnie?"

Mina smiled at Chaeyoung.

MN: "Nothing, Chaengie. I guess it also feels better to talk about these things with others than keeping it."

CY: "..Yeah. I learned that too."

MN: "..Really? How?"

CY: "From Sana-unnie.. she told me a lot of her struggles and helped me have the courage."

MN: "Sana-chan.. I hope she's okay."

Suddenly, they heard a voice calling for Sana's name.

CY: "Huh? That voice.."

MN: "..Eh?"

They both went to the source of the loud voice they're very familiar with and saw Jihyo.

CY: "Unnie! What's wrong? Why are you shouting for Sana-unnie?

MN: "..Are you okay? Your eyes are swollen.."

JH: "Y-you two.. have you.. seen Sana?"

CY: "No.. did something happen?"

Jihyo dropped on her knees and started crying again.

JH: "I.. I can't find her.. she left and took everything she had at my apartment.."

CY: "What? Why would she leave?"

JH: "..Because of my stupidity.."

CY: "..I don't understand."

Jihyo summarized everything that happened.

CY: "I.. I see.. didn't expect you'd switch, unnie."

MN: "She's not in her apartment?"

JH: "I already checked.. she didn't go back there.."

CY: "..We'll help you find her."

MN: "Yeah. It's best to cover more ground."

JH: "..Thanks but.. can I ask one thing.. before you go?"

CY: "Huh?"

JH: "..Why didn't you notice I switched?"

CY: "..Because you're the same as the other you."

JH: "What?"

CY: "She's tough, but has a really soft spot for Sana-unnie. She didn't say she has feelings for her though.."

JH: "..Sana doesn't know the other me loves her?"

CY: "..Oh! Y-yeah.. Umm, please don't tell Sana.."

JH: "..."

MN: "..Shall we look for her now?"

JH: "Y-yeah.. let's split up."

They all went to different directions hoping to find the missing girl. They all had different thoughts about the situation that brought them there. Chaeyoung understood that Sana really loved Jihyo so much, and realized something different about the real Jihyo after hearing it from her.

CY: (..Jihyo-unnie.. clearly has feelings for her too. She wouldn't react like that if it weren't a big deal for her.. she became jealous.)

Jihyo herself was lost in thought about learning another truth she did not expect.

JH: (..Sana doesn't know.. They do cuddle each other every night but.. if the other me hasn't confessed.. Then there's no proof.. that Sana is in love with her.. right? Why hasn't she confessed?)

Mina also saw things differently in the situation.

MN: (..Unnie is struggling right now. Both of her personalities are in love with the same person.. they might both fight for dominance.. I hope nothing bad happens. Depending on Sana's answer, one of them might.. disappear..)

Mina realized that she must do something about it.

MN: (..I need to find Sana-chan first before Jihyo-unnie. Please be okay.)

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon almost arrived in university and saw Mina along the way.

JY: "..Mina? Why are you here? You look like you're looking for someone."

MN: "Unnie, have you seen Sana-chan?"

JY: "Huh? No, what's wrong?"

MN: "Actually.."

Mina explained the situation to Jeongyeon.

JY: "..I see. I'll try to help out. I'll finish my tasks today as fast as I can and let you guys know anything."

MN: "Thank you, unnie. And also.."

JY: "Huh?"

MN: "..If you find her, please tell it to me first and don't tell Jihyo-unnie.."

JY: "Why?"

MN: "..Please just trust me."

JY: "..Alright."

They both separated. Mina continued to look for Jihyo, while Jeongyeon headed straight to the council. A few hours passed.

Meanwhile at the festival's main stage, Dahyun already finished her rehearsals.

DH: (Whew, that's that. I guess we're all set for next week.)

She went backstage to meet up with Chaeyoung as agreed earlier.

DH: (..She's not here yet? Where is she?)

??: "Hey, Dubu.."

DH: "..Huh?"

Dahyun turned around and saw the girl she had feelings for.

DH: "..Unnie.. w-why are you here?"

MM: "..Chaengie told me to come here."

DH: "..I see." (Chaeyoungie.. you got me..)

MM: "It's actually perfect. I'd like to tell you something, Dubu."

DH: "..Yeah?"

MM: "..First of all I'm sorry for what happened last Monday. I really feel bad about it.."

DH: "..It's okay, unnie. I know I overreacted.. I'm sorry too for.. misunderstanding you that day."

MM: "I actually thought about it really hard.. because I'm not used to these stuff."

DH: "..About what?"

MM: "You have.. feelings for me.. right?"

DH: "Ah.. y.. yeah.."

Dahyun blushed.

MM: "I'll be honest with you.."

DH: "..."

MM: "I haven't developed the same feelings.."

DH: "..I see.. I unders-"

MM: "But I want to try it out.."

DH: "Huh?.. W-what?.."

MM: "I'd like to try going out with you.. beyond friendship.."

DH: "Y-you mean.."

Dahyun started to cry.

MM: "Ah! D-don't cry! W-what should I do? Here! I'm sorry!"

Momo handed her handkerchief and hugged her.

DH: "S-sorry, unnie.. I'm.. I'm just really happy ro hear that.."

MM: "..I'm sorry. But I'll work hard with this too. I'm new to dating and stuff so I hope you can teach me."

DH: "..I'm also new to it too.. so it's fair."

MM: "..."

DH: (..I might be happy now, but.. I'm really sad for my best friend too.. I may think I won but.. she did..)

Meanwhile, Dahyun's phone rang.

DH: "..S-sorry, unnie. Let me check for a bit.."

MM: "Sure."

DH: "..Chaeyoungie?"

Dahyun answered the call.

DH: "Hello?.. Yeah, I'm fine... and thanks.. Huh? No I haven't.. wait I'll ask. Unnie, have you seen Sana-unnie?"

MM: "Eh? No.. why?"

DH: "..Wait. She hasn't too.. what happened?"

Dahyun was silent for about a minute.

DH: "..I see. I understand. We'll help. I'll call you when we find her."

Dahyun dropped the call.

MM: "What's going on?"

DH: "..Sana-unnie is missing."

MM: "..Eh?"

Dahyun explained to Momo.

MM: "..Okay, let's find her. She's probably not that far or something."

DH: "Yeah, let's go."

Meanwhile, Jihyo was at the park they first met. Unfortunately she also wasn't there.

JH: (Sana.. where did you go.. please.. I need to know where you are..)

She sat for a bit.

JH: (..I'm to blame.. please forgive me, Sana.. I.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I just felt jealous.. In reality, I really love you.)

??: "..Unnie? Why are you here?"

JH: "..."

The voice sat beside Jihyo, it was Tzuyu.

TY: "Is everything okay?"

JH: "..It's not.. Sana is missing.."

TY: "What happened, unnie?"

Jihyo explained everything to Tzuyu.

TY: "..So you're looking for her now?"

JH: "..Yeah.."

TY: "Do you.. have feelings for her?"

JH: "..."

TY: "..It's okay if you don't say it.."

JH: "..I'm sorry, Tzuyu.."

TY: "..I see. I understand, unnie.."

JH: "..I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.."

TY: "..But that's part of it. We get hurt because we feel. Because you have a heart. You aren't heartless, unnie. That's why you're thinking about my feelings as well. But at the end of the day, your feelings matter too.. right?"

JH: "..."

TY: "Can I say one thing, unnie?"

JH: "..Yeah?"

TY: "..Wouldn't it be better if you just wait for Sana-unnie to show up again instead of finding her?"

JH: "Why?"

TY: "..She might not be ready to face you. She may need time for herself."

JH: "Will she.. come back?"

TY: "..It's up to her.. and to you. I just think this is a sensitive time for her too."

JH: "..I understand.. then I'll stop searching for now.."

Jihyo started messaging everybody calling off the search for the meantime and apologized for causing trouble to everyone.

JH: "..I'm really sorry.. Tzuyu.. I've been hurting you a lot."

TY: "..It's okay, unnie."

JH: "..I'll go for now, Tzuyu.. thank you for.. telling me that."

TY: "See you, unnie."

Jihyo went on her way and left Tzuyu. The latter stood still.

TY: "..I.. I just got rejected.."

Tzuyu silently weeped upon realizing everything happened all of a sudden. She thought she could handle it. However, a rejection is still a rejection. Meanwhile, Jihyo went back to her apartment. She went to bed hoping the day would pass immediately to see Sana again really soon.

JH: (..I can't.. I can't sleep.. I miss her.. this place feels.. so empty..)

Jihyo stood up and looked at the other Jihyo's notebook.

JH: (..I don't know if I'll switch again, but.. I need to talk to her too..)

Jihyo sat down and wrote on the diary for the other her to see. After she finished writing, she went out of her apartment to head somewhere. She went to Sana's apartment. She opened the door, and laid herself under Sana's bedsheets.

JH: "..I miss her scent.. I miss her presence.. I miss her voice.. I miss being with her.. Please come back.."

The following day, Jihyo woke up. She didn't get that much sleep, but thankfully was able to. She realized she went to Sana's apartment to rest.

JH: (..I really miss her. It was so dumb of me to say all those things.. I can't forgive myself..)

Jihyo looked around Sana's room.

JH: (..Tzuyu is right. I should wait for her to come back.. I should trust Sana too that she will return.. For now, I should focus on doing what I should do at school. I've already talked with Tzuyu. That leaves Nayeonie.. I.. need to have a proper closure for my feelings too..)

Jihyo made the bed and went back to her apartment to get ready.

JH: (Today's the last day.. it's the weekend tomorrow so hopefully everything will be okay..)

As Jihyo arrived at her apartment, she had her hopes up that Sana will be there. However, as expected, she wasn't.

JH: (..It's becoming more and more painful as time passes.. but I must endure all of this. Sana has been through even rougher times in her life. If I can't be patient enough, I don't deserve to love her too.. better get ready.)

Jihyo got ready for her day and had a quick meal.

While eating, someone knocked at her door. Hearing this, Jihyo got excited and rushed to see who it was.

MM: "Yo~ sorry to disappoint you, Jihyo-ssi. But I'm not Sa-tang."

JH: "..Oh, Momo. N-no it's okay! Come in for a bit."

Momo entered the room and sat with Jihyo.

JH: "Umm, what brings you here?"

MM: "I was worried about you. I also heard from the landlady she saw you spend the night in Sa-tang's room."

JH: "..Y-yeah.."

MM: "I came here so you have someone to walk to school together. Shall we go?"

JH: "Okay.. I'll just finish eating."

They went out of Jihyo's apartment and walked to school together.

MM: "Sooo, how have you been?"

JH: "..Honestly not good.."

MM: "Well, that's normal I guess."

JH: "What do you mean?"

MM: "When I had problems with Dubu, I also felt bad. It's like I don't know what to do."

JH: "..With Dahyun? What's going on?"

MM: "Oh. Right, I guess you don't know yet."

JH: "Know about what?"

MM: "Dubu and I are now dating."

JH: "WHAT!? WHEN!?"

MM: "Just yesterday."

JH: "W-wow.. I'm surprised to hear that. You didn't tell me about it yesterday."

MM: "Yeah."

JH: "How long have you had feelings for her?"

MM: "I haven't had feelings for her yet."

JH: "Huh? How does that even work?"

MM: "Like wanting to try it out or something. Trying to go out with her to figure out my feelings for her too."

JH: "So.. Dahyun has feelings for you?"

MM: "Yeah. Remember what you did with Tzuyu when you had a date?"

JH: "Y-yeah."

MM: "It's like that, but I want to try it long term."

JH: "..Won't it hurt Dahyun if you can't reciprocate her feelings?"

MM: "She understood everything as I told you and she was okay with it."

JH: "..I see. Thinking about it now.. I guess you're really brave to risk it."

MM: "It's for myself too, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "..I guess that's true."

MM: "Think about it for yourself too."

JH: "What?"

MM: "Actually, I think this time that you aren't with Sa-tang is a good time."

JH: "Why?"

MM: "You're able to sort things out and fix everything for yourself. Also, the more you aren't with her, I think you're able to see her value to your life even more."

JH: "..."

MM: "It's okay, Jihyo-ssi. There's something that I want to tell you too."

JH: "..Huh?"

MM: "You're definitely more normal when you're with Sa-tang. Like she's your source of energy too. Right now, you don't look like the person we all look up to. I'm sure everyone else notices that.."

JH: "..It's definitely clear for me that is the case.. I know I need her too.."

Jihyo and Momo made it to the university.

MM: "I'll go now to practice, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "..Thanks for accompanying me."

MM: "Before I leave, I have one more thing to tell you too."

JH: "..What is it?"

MM: "..Sa-tang called me earlier today."

JH: "..Huh!? W-where is she?"

MM: "She didn't tell me, but she told me a few other things."

JH: "..Can I know?"

MM: "..Yeah. I think she purposely told me about it so I can tell you too."

JH: "..What did she say?"

MM: "Jihyo might feel lonely to walk to school alone. Please accompany her."

JH: "..Sana.."

MM: "And one more thing. She said that she's going to continue to practice for our dance performance during the festival."

JH: "..Then that means.."

MM: "Yeah. Even if she doesn't show up anytime soon, you will see her perform on Monday."

JH: "..."

MM: "I'll get going.. Bye!"

Momo left to go to her class. Jihyo was at a loss for words realizing that Sana will definitely return. She just has to wait for her.

JH: (..Thank you, Momo. I'll do my part now.. I'll talk to Nayeonie and sort things out with her too.. That way, I'll be ready to see you again.)

Jihyo sent Nayeon a message asking to meet up with her by the park at 3pm right where they saw each other two days ago. She went to the council to wrap up the final preparations for the upcoming festival. Upon arriving there, she saw her two friends.

JH: "Good morning you two."

CY: "Good morning, unnie. Is everything okay?"

JY: "Did you find Sana?"

JH: "..It's okay for now. I don't want to push it for the meantime. If she needs time, I think I need it too.."

CY: "I see.."

JY: "..Needing time.. huh.."

JH: "..What's wrong?"

JY: "Oh, nothing really."

JH: "Anyway, let's wrap things up and make this festival a success!"

The three of them completed all the necessary things they must do in order to finalize the whole program for the coming week. Time passed and it's already 3pm.

JH: "Great job guys. This will be a big success."

JY: "It's good to see you're able to keep your focus."

CY: "Yeah. Now we can relax this weekend."

JH: "..Yeah. I'll go ahead you two. I need to head somewhere."

JY: "..Me too."

CY: "..I guess we all had plans for the day."

JY: "You too?"

CY: "Gotta do what you gotta do.."

JH: "Alright. See you maybe later or during the weekend!"

Jihyo went on her way and headed to the park. There she saw again the person who brought her back.

JH: "Sorry if I'm late, Nayeonie."

NY: "Ah, no it's okay. I was just thinking also while you weren't here. Sit down."

Jihyo sat down with Nayeon.

NY: "Is there something you want to talk about?"

JH: "Yeah.."

NY: "I see.. I do too."

JH: "Huh? Oh.. okay, you go first."

NY: "..Alright. Honestly, I don't want to lie to myself anymore. That's why I wanted to say this to you."

JH: "Say what?"

NY: "The things I've told you last time, about giving me a chance to be with you.. please forget about it."

JH: "Huh? Why?"

NY: "I realized that.. I only wanted to do that because I wanted someone to ease the pain in my heart.. and thought that you would be able to do it.."

JH: "I see.."

NY: "That's why, I'm sorry. Please forget the things I've said.."

JH: "..What will you do then?"

NY: "..Nothing.."

JH: "..."

NY: "Despite all the pain I've been through, even if she really loves someone else, I accept the fact that I still love Jeongyeon.."

JH: "..Nayeonie.."

NY: "..That's it! Whew. I'm glad that I let it out from my chest. I feel much better now."

JH: "..That's good to hear."

NY: "How about you Jihyo? What did you want to talk about?"

JH: "Oh.. it's kind of related to that."

NY: "What do you mean related?"

JH: "..I wanted to talk to you about my feelings.."

NY: "Huh? Your feelings? For.."

JH: "..Sana."

NY: "..Oh. You figured it out?"

JH: "Yeah.. I.. wanted to apologize to you for everything that happened as well. I want to tie all loose ends first. So that when I face her.."

NY: "..Face her? Did you have a fight?"

JH: "No.. actually.."

Jihyo explained everything that happened with Sana.

NY: "..I see."

JH: "..I already spoke with Tzuyu, and now I wanted to speak to you about it.."

NY: "You don't want to try finding her?"

JH: "I decided to wait."

NY: "Why?"

JH: "Trying to find her and talk to her when she's not ready is just wrong, right? If she needs time, I'll let her have the time."

NY: "True. It takes time to heal a wounded heart too. That's why knowing the value of the time and space with each other is important."

JH: "That's what I do believe in too.. but I'm really glad, Nayeonie. That you also made such decision within yourself."

NY: "You have my support, Jihyo."

JH: "Thanks, but.. I have one concern now though.."

NY: "What is it?"

JH: "I'm worried about switching to the other me.."

NY: "Why is that?"

JH: "..Up till now, the reasons I came back was you, Nayeonie. The notebook, and the time I saw you cry."

NY: "..I guess that's true.."

JH: "Now that I'm able to find closure with you, I don't think it will be possible for me to go back because of you.."

NY: "..Then probably you'll likely return because of Sana."

JH: "..I might not."

NY: "And why is that?"

JH: "The other Jihyo.. also has feelings for Sana.. it would make things even more difficult for me if I switch.. The way things would go is that I would stay or she stays."

NY: "..So unless you have stronger feelings for Sana.. you might switch to her?"

JH: "Maybe.. I don't know. Honestly, I'm scared thinking about it.."

NY: "..You're strong Jihyo. Believe in yourself."

JH: "..I know I have feelings for Sana and this distance makes it stronger."

NY: "..It's been a long time since I talked with Sana.. we ended up having a lot of fights.. I kind of want to talk to her too and apologize.."

JH: "Nayeonie, can I.. ask for a favor?"

NY: "..What is it Jihyo?"

Jihyo handed over something to Nayeon that looks like a key.

NY: "..What is this for?"

JH: "..In the event that I'm.. not able to return.. please give that to Sana.. tell her that only she knows what that key is for.. I have a message for her there if she opens it."

NY: "W-why are you.."

JH: "I'm scared too of myself if I.. disappear.."

Jihyo started to tear up.

NY: "B-but you won't! You're the real one! The Jihyo that Jeongyeon and I grew up with!"

Nayeon also began crying.

JH: "That's true but.. I learned about it before too that there's a possibility that another personality would.. take over completely.."

NY: "This is too much.."

JH: "Besides.. I don't want to just suddenly disappear without saying anything to Sana.. even if I'm not sure if I will be the one staying in the end.. at least I have one thing that I can say to Sana as a parting message.."

NY: "Jihyo.. I understand.."

JH: "..I'd like to thank you too, Nayeonie."

NY: "..Don't sweat the details, Jihyo.. I'm not looking forward to the day that I will need to give this key to Sana.."

JH: "In a way, I'll just accept my fate. If the other me stays, and I remain in that darkness, I'll accept it.."

NY: "..Be strong, Jihyo.."

JH: "People have their own strengths, Nayeonie. But we become stronger because of other people.. that person is really Sana for me.."

NY: "..Do your best, Jihyo.. I'll go now."

JH: "..Thank you, Nayeonie."

Nayeon left while Jihyo went to the cafè.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was already there, talking to Mina.

MN: " ..It's okay, unnie. What's important is her own mindset right now. We can't help much."

JY: "..I just don't know if I can handle it.. How about Sana? Do you think she has.. decided which among the two of them?"

MN: "..I'm not sure. But as you may know, since that incident happened.. she'll likely choose the other Jihyo-unnie.."

Tzuyu entered the cafè.

JY: "Oh, Tzuyu. You're here. How have you been?"

TY: "I'm fine, unnie. Thank you for asking."

MN: "Would you like some coffee?"

TY: "..Tea is okay, Mina-unnie."

MN: "..Alright."

JY: "Say, Tzuyu.. you.. know about Jihyo already too.. right?"

TY: "..."

MN: "Unnie, it's better to let people share these things first before saying it upfront.."

JY: "..Oh! S-sorry.."

TY: "It's okay. Yes, I know about it."

JY: "..."

TY: "..It's better I knew about it earlier than later.."

JY: "..You won't do anything about it anymore?"

TY: "..Forcing myself to her is disrespectful, unnie. I'd like to respect her feelings too. If I didn't, I don't think I deserve her.."

JY: "Her feelings, huh.."

MN: "..."

JY: (..I should do the same.. I hate to say it but.. Tzuyu is right..)

In a few minutes, Jihyo arrived.

MN: "Good day, unnie."

JH: "..Hello."

JY: "Yo, Jihyo."

Tzuyu looked at her and they nodded to each other

JH: "How are things?"

JY: "I should ask that to you."

JH: "..Let's just chill. Usual blend, Minari. Thanks."

Meanwhile as Dahyun went out of her building, Chaeyoung greeted her.

CY: "Dahyunie.."

DH: "Oh, Chaeyoungie.."

CY: "Congratulations."

Dahyun smiled at her.

DH: "Well played, Chaeyoungie.. well played."

Chaeyoung smiled.

CY: "I'm really happy for you.."

DH: "I wish I could say the same to you."

CY: "I'll be fine.. You're still my best friend."

Dahyun walked towards her and gave her a big hug.

DH: "..I'm glad that I am.. Because I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Chaeyoungie.."

Chaeyoung hugged her back.

CY: "Just tell me if Momo-unnie makes you cry. I'll beat her up for you."

DH: "..Tell me if you need help with your love life. I'll support you all the way."

CY: "..One of these days.. I'll tell it to you first."

DH: "Come on, I'll treat you today."

Back at the cafè, after a few hours of chatting.

JY: "..I guess that's it for today. See you guys this weekend or during the festival."

JH: "You'll leave already?"

JY: "..Some me time for now."

JH: "That's new."

MN: "Take care of yourself, unnie."

TY: "See you, unnie."

Jeongyeon picked up her things and left the cafè.

MN: "How about you, unnie?"

JH: "..I'll stay for a bit more. I'd really appreciate the company right now."

MN: "..Alright."

TY: "..If you don't mind, I'll head upstairs for now and get some rest."

JH: "Sure, Tzuyu. See you.."

Tzuyu went upstairs and left the two. She opened the door to her room and was greeted by her dog. After petting him for a bit, she said:

TY: "..She's still downstairs. Are you sure you don't want to talk to her?"

Tzuyu looked to her bed corner.

SN: "I'm not yet ready, Tzuyu.."

Meanwhile, Jihyo and Mina were left alone downstairs.

MN: "..Is there anything you'd like to talk with me about, unnie?"

JH: "..Yeah."

MN: "Please go on ahead."

JH: "..I'm worried about my future."

MN: "What do you mean?"

JH: "I meant myself.. my identity as Park Jihyo.."

MN: "..."

JH: "Somehow, I feel the distance I have with everyone is growing when I come back. It feels like the other me's attachment for everyone else is getting stronger. I felt that heavily when I assumed Sana's actions towards her.. I.. I was jealous of the other me.."

MN: "..Maybe you're just assuming, unnie?"

JH: "Why?"

MN: "Based on what you said, like you, your other self feels like she doesn't belong. It's like she came to a foreign country and doesn't know anyone. She also feels lonely at times."

JH: "I feel somewhat similar too.."

MN: "..Are you worried to switch again?"

JH: "..I don't know. She's still me, but also not me. I just feel that if ever I switch again, I might have a hard time to go back."

MN: "..Why?"

JH: "..I had my closure already with Nayeonie, and she did too for herself.."

MN: "..."

JH: "That's why I'm worried if she comes back. I might not switch back.. I came back because of Nayeonie.. but my other self came back because of Sana. I can confirm right now, I have no more feelings for Nayeonie. That means I should also return because of Sana.. However.."

MN: "..So that's the problem. It's unlikely for you to switch due to the same variable.."

JH: "..That's right."

MN: "It's a matter of who has stronger feelings for Sana-chan.."

JH: "..And I already lost there.. I only recently realized my feelings for Sana unlike her.."

MN: "..."

JH: "..Her only attachment is Sana. Making it so that all her life, she lived and cared for only her. That's why I understood how much she loves her too.."

MN: "..I do think that's true.. but I do have one question for you though, unnie."

JH: "..What is it, Minari?"

MN: "..Are you willing to let go of your feelings for Sana-chan, just for you to continue existing?"

Mina's question stunned Jihyo. She realized another situation she can face in order for her to possibly continue living and not be taken over. Silence filled their conversation.

MN: "..I just thought about it. Maybe you could try to move on and let go of your feelings for her, because if you're not confident that you'll stay for Sana-chan, you might as well find a reason to continue to exist.."

JH: "..."

MN: "It's just a different path, unnie.."

JH: "..No."

MN: "Eh?"

JH: "I won't let go of my feelings for Sana.."

MN: "Unnie.."

JH: "I'm tired of running away from the truth and hiding my feelings.. I only end up getting hurt and I don't think I can love anyone else.. This may be the hardest, but it's the path I chose."

MN: "..Do your best, unnie."

JH: "..I have closed up all the loose threads I have.. Nayeonie, Tzuyu.. this will all help me establish myself.."

MN: "I'm happy to hear that.. Then, can I tell you a little secret that I have?"

JH: "Hmm?"

MN: "..I used to have feelings for you."

JH: "W-what!?"

MN: "It was way back though. I gave up on my feelings immediately."

JH: "Why is that?"

MN: "Because of Sana-chan."

JH: "Sana? Why?"

MN: "Whenever you're with her, you have the brightest smile. At that time, I realized that you might have feelings for her."

JH: "..I see.. I'm honestly surprised to hear this.."

MN: "Please don't worry about it anymore. It was way back and I already moved on."

JH: "What was the reason you had feelings for me back then?"

MN: "..When you first tasted the coffee I made for you, I became very happy."

JH: "Oh.. that's why."

MN: "Yes, but that's all in the past now."

JH: "..Is it hard? Moving on.."

MN: "It depends on the person. I gave up on it before it even began. But the longer your attachment has been, the more difficult it will be.."

JH: "I see.. Can I ask one more?"

MN: "Please go ahead."

JH: "Do you think.. Sana has feelings for the other me?"

MN: "Eh?"

JH: "I just thought.. what if she really had feelings for her? Chaeng did say yesterday that Sana doesn't know of the other Jihyo's feelings but I wondered.. why would she cuddle her?"

MN: "Would it matter for you, unnie?"

JH: "What do you mean?" 

MN: "If she had feelings for your other self, would that sway your feelings for her?"

JH: "..No."

MN: "..Good to hear that. Well, I can't answer that question. I think it is much better to ask Sana-chan instead."

JH: "..You're right. Thanks a lot for the talk, Minari."

MN: "No worries, unnie. Are you leaving now?"

JH: "Yeah. I'll get some rest."

MN: "Please take care. Feel free to talk to me about your concerns."

JH: "I will. See you again."

Jihyo left the cafè.

MN: (Time to close.)

Meanwhile, Tzuyu and Sana were upstairs. Sana was just quietly sitting there, while Tzuyu was playing with Gucci. The younger girl decided to talk with Sana.

TY: "Unnie, can we talk?"

SN: "..."

TY: "You can't just keep quiet about everything. Sharing it to others is good too."

SN: "..Tzuyu.."

TY: "..Yes?"

SN: "..Is it wrong to love both sides of Jihyo?"

TY: "..I honestly don't think so.."

SN: "..Then why did she shout at me and got mad when she learnes about me cuddling with the other Jihyo?"

TY: "..Because you haven't told her about that?"

SN: "..Doesn't her reaction mean thar she didn't like it? I was getting comfortable with her when she didn't know.."

TY: "But you have been staying with her for several weeks already."

SN: "Yeah.."

TY: "So she's okay staying with you, but not the cuddling with the other her."

SN: "So she didn't like it.."

TY: "..Or she's jealous."

SN: "..Eh? She.. got mad because she's.. jealous?"

TY: "..I'm not saying it's true.. but haven't you thought of it a possibility?"

SN: "N-no.. I.. I haven't.. I just know that.. she only saw me as a friend.."

TY: "..."

SN: "..Can you tell me one more thing, Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes?"

SN: "Last time, you and Jihyo went right here to talk in private.. what happened at that time?"

TY: "..She gave me her answer to my confession."

SN: "..Eh? W-what happened?"

TY: "..She told me to wait for her answer."

SN: "..I see.."

TY: "..and she kissed me."

SN: "..."

TY: "But don't get it wrong, unnie. She only did it as payment for everything I've done for her. That's what she said."

SN: "..I understand.."

TY: "Can I ask you something too?"

SN: "..Okay."

TY: "Why did you do this?"

SN: "..What do you mean?"

TY: "Having this time and distance away from Jihyo-unnie.."

SN: "..I'll tell it to you, Tzuyu. Honestly, before she got mad at me, I was about to confess to her. I stopped when everything went downhill.. and I wanted to think too.. who do I love more?"

TY: "..and that is?"

SN: "..Both of them.."

TY: "..If you could face any of them right now, who would you confess to?"

SN: "..I don't know.."

TY: "..What if both of them actually loves you?"

SN: "Eh?"

TY: "..Would you confess?"

SN: "..D-do you know something that I don't?"

TY: "..Unnie, you don't realize how lucky you are."

SN: "..W-why?"

TY: "The only reason why Jihyo-unnie would get mad at you.. was because she's jealous of you getting intimate with the other Jihyo-unnie.."

SN: "S-she wouldn't.. get jealous.. I'm only a friend to her.."

TY: "..She dumped me."

SN: "..Eh? B-but didn't she kiss you?"

TY: "..Like I told you, don't misunderstand it."

Tzuyu moved closer to the trembling Sana. 

SN: "..T-that doesn't assure that she will be jealous! You heard her say it to Nayeonie! I.. I was always just a friend.."

TY: "..A lot can happen in a single day, unnie. That was some time ago already."

SN: "I.. I don't want to keep my hopes up.. if I do, I'll just end up getting hurt, Tzuyu!"

TY: "..."

SN: "I'm.. I'm getting tired of being hurt too, Tzuyu.. That's why I want this time alone.."

TY: "..Do you know why Jihyo-unnie still wanted to talk to you before you came to me?"

SN: "..She probably wanted closure.."

TY: "No.."

SN: "..."

TY: "She was concerned about you too. That's why she had you stay in the apartment when she saw you waited outside all that time."

SN: "..No.."

TY: "There's more.. would you like to hear about it now?"

SN: "..Why are you telling me this?"

TY: "..To help you realize the situation and make things better.."

SN: "..I don't know if I'm feeling better or worse.. I'm just reminded of all the pain.."

TY: "..."

SN: "..I must really be crazy.. I know it's painful.. but I still want to know.. Please, Tzuyu.. tell me everything.. before I become insane.."

TY: "..When you disappeared, Jihyo-unnie was desperate to find you. She begged everyone to find you because she didn't want you to go."

SN: "..."

TY: "That was the time I found unnie where you first talked to each other.. I talked to her and that was the time.. that she rejected my feelings."

SN: "..Why would she reject your feelings at that moment?"

TY: "Think about it why."

SN: "..Y-you mean.."

TY: "Yes."

SN: "..I don't believe it!"

TY: "There's no other reason, unnie. It was a moment that I didn't expect when she told me."

SN: "NO! NO! NO!"

TY: "..Why are you denying it, unnie?"

SN: "I.. I don't want to hear it!"

TY: "..But it's the truth.. Jihyo-unnie is in love with you."

SN: "Lies!"

TY: "..I don't lie, unnie. She told me, she realized it when you disappeared. She became jealous of the other Jihyo being intimate with you and not her."

SN: "..."

TY: "She'd also get jealous if she learns of another thing about the other Jihyo-unnie.. right?"

SN: "..I don't.. I don't even know how she knew about it.. Eh? Unless.."

TY: "..Do you remember something?"

SN: "..The diary.."

TY: "Diary?"

SN: "The other Jihyo started writing on a diary last Monday.. she.. she probably read it when I was in the bathroom. That's why.."

TY: "..So that's how she found out. She got jealous and that's why she reacted that way.."

SN: "..D-does she really.. like me?"

TY: "..Are you convinced now?"

SN: "B-but.. the other Jihyo.."

TY: "..Loves you too."

SN: "EH!?"

TY: "..."

SN: "H-how do you know that, Tzuyu!?"

TY: "..She told me about it, when you looked for me on Monday."

SN: "B-but I was there.. I was eavesdropping in your conversation.."

TY: "Huh? What do you mean?"

N: "..I'm sorry. I tried to listen to you talk at that night at Myeongdong park.. but there was a time you went to the bench to sit and I couldn't hear you two since I had to go around.."

TY: "..I see."

SN: "..I'm really sorry for doing that, Tzuyu.."

TY: "So you know now.."

N: "..."

TY: "..Why did you deny it when you heard from me that unnie has feelings for you?"

SN: "..I don't want to use it.."

TY: "Use it?"

SN: "It feels like if I hear that she likes me, then I will immediately take advantage of it to confess to her and become a couple.."

TY: "Wouldn't that be a good thing? You can start going out."

SN: "..It's not.. I actually became more afraid.. if the two of them really love me.."

TY: "Why?"

SN: "..I can't.. choose between the two of them.. if I do.. what will happen to one of them?"

TY: "I understand."

SN: "And basing it on Jihyo's reaction, if she's really jealous, I feel it's the same with the other Jihyo.. she has always been jealous of the real Jihyo being the real one.. there are times she tells me how she feels about her situation.."

TY: "I guess that's also true.."

SN: "..Sorry, Tzuyu.. I think I became more scared to face her right now.. I know you're trying to help and I appreciate that.. I.. I don't want to lose any of them.."

TY: "..I'm sorry, unnie. I guess.. I shouldn't have told you.."

SN: "..At least now I'm sure of one thing.."

TY: "..Which is?"

SN: "..I really have to choose one of them in the end."

TY: "..."

SN: "..Let's stop talking for now, Tzuyu."

TY: "Unnie, there's one thing I'd also like to tell you."

SN: "..Yes?"

TY: "Please don't make me regret letting go of Jihyo-unnie."

SN: "..Yeah."

Meanwhile, Jihyo just arrived back at her apartment. She took a change of clothes and went out again.

JH: (..I'm sorry, Sana. But for now, please let me stay in your apartment for a while.)

Jihyo went on her way to Sana's apartment. She opened it again, still hoping to see her.

JH: (..I wish I could open up this door and just see you again..)

Jihyo closed the door and prepared herself for bed.

JH: (A lot of things are to happen in the future. For sure I will see her during the festivsl program. I'll wait for her.)

She looked at the notebook she read.

JH: (..I'll write to her again.)

Jihyo started to write what she wanted to say to the other Jihyo inside her. Afterwards, she put the notebook in the bag, and saw another notebook; The one that has the song she wrote for Nayeon.

JH: (Oh yeah.. I still have my recital to do..)

She looked at the composition she made and read through it. This time, she noticed she didn't cry nor feel any pain with it. Jihyo smiled and ripped the whole paper out.

JH: (..I know now I moved on.. it's not what I want to sing anymore. I'll make a new song.. a song for Sana.)

Jihyo spent the next few hours making a new musical composition. She finished until the chorus, and felt a bit tired in writing.

JH: (..I'll stop there for now. I'll finish this song and I want you to be the one to hear it first, Sana..)

Jihyo went to bed and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tzuyu was about to go to bed. It's already around 11pm.

SN: "..Tzuyu, can I come back here later?"

TY: "What's wrong, unnie?"

SN: "Nothing. I'll just go back to my apartment and get some clothes. I'd rather go at this time rather than meeting Jihyo in the morning."

TY: "..Alright. Take this, unnie. It's a duplicate key for the house."

SN: "..Thanks, Tzuyu. I really owe you a lot."

TY: "See you later."

Sana left Tzuyu and went to her apartment.

SN: (..I don't know how I would feel once I see you again, Jihyo.. please.. not for now..)

After some time, Sana arrived at her apartment complex. She went upstairs quietly to her unit to avoid waking up her neighbors. She arrived at her apartment's door and unlocked the door. She walked inside slowly and closed the door. Upon checking the room, she noticed something.

SN: (..What? What are these things laying around? Isn't this.. Jihyo's stuff? No.. is she..?)

Sana looked to her bed and noticed that the person she loves the most was sleeping on her bed. Sana started to tremble and her heart began beating rapidly from the sight of her beloved.

SN: (..W-why are you here..? Why aren't you in your place? I.. I didn't want to see you! Not right after learning about your feelings for me.. No! Please tell me I'm just imagining you right now!)

Sana tried to control herself and look away from Jihyo. She opened her closet.

SN: (..I'll.. I'll just get my stuff.. and just leave..)

Sana started to pick some clothes and leave the laundry behind without making noise. She felt pressured in doing so as she didn't want her to wake up anytime soon. Confronting Jihyo right now is the worst thing for her.

SN: (..Almost done. Then I'll leave..)

Sana finished packing up. As she was about to leave, she tried to avoid looking at Jihyo. As she looked to her side, she noticed something was on the floor.

SN: (..What's this crumpled paper?)

Sana took it and tried to check the contents.

SN: (..Isn't this.. Jihyo's song for Nayeonie? She's.. throwing it away?)

Sana looked at the study table. It was the notebook that brought Jihyo back.

SN: (Is she.. making a new song? I wonder what kind of song is it..)

Curiosity made Sana look at the back of the notebook

SN: (..It's a new one.. So that's why she scrapped her song for Nayeonie.. It doesn't look like it's complete yet, but.. she's maybe halfway done? I'll read the lyrics..)

Sana tried to check out the lyrics of the song. She was in silence reading through the emotional lyrics.

\- Feel Special -

There are one of those days  
Days when I suddenly feel all alone  
When I feel like I don't belong anywhere  
And my head is going down

Whenever those days come, you tell me  
How precious I am  
All those words you say  
Everything's alright  
From nobody to somebody  
I became a very special me

You make me feel special  
No matter how the world brings me down  
Even when hurtful words stab me  
I smile again 'cause you're there  
That's what you do  
Again I feel special  
One moment I feel like I'm nothing at all  
Like no one would notice if I were gone  
But then when I hear you calling me  
I feel loved, I feel so special

SN: "..."

Sana tried to absorb everything she read. It felt as if it was talking to her. She knew right then and there what it was.

SN: (I don't want to assume but.. it might really be not for Nayeonie anymore.. Tzuyu is really right.. she must've written this thinking of me..)

JH: "..Mmm.. N-no.."

Sana got surprised hearing Jihyo's voice and couldn't help but look at her due to her worry of being seen. 

SN: (..She's dreaming..)

As she already looked at her dearest, she moved in a bit closer to look at Jihyo and observe her silently.

SN: (Jihyo..)

Jihyo looked like she was struggling and having a bad dream.

SN: (Her eye bags look worn out.. she must've been really crying a lot.. it doesn't look like she's been getting enough sleep too.. I'm so sorry, Jihyo..)

JH: "..D-don't go.. S-Sana.."

Sana started to tear up.

SN: (..I don't want to see you suffer, Jihyo but.. I feel the same with the Jihyo inside of you.. I'll end up hurting one of you. and I'm not ready yet to face you..)

JH: "..Please.. f-forgive.. me.."

SN: (..It's me who you have to forgive.. my indecisiveness brought us here..)

JH: ".. I.. love you.. Sana.."

Sana hearing this from Jihyo for the first time froze in her own world. She wanted to hear that the most, but not in this way. For five minutes, she just stood there not knowing how to react. She only knew that Jihyo really has feelings for her.

SN: (..As much as I'm supposed to love hearing this from you.. I'm also not ready to hurt one of you.. I want to stay beside you again but it is not going to end well.. I want to hug you but I don't want to hurt the other you.. and it's just the same for her too.. I'm sorry..)

Sana stood up, took a piece of paper and wrote on it.

SN: (..This is the least I can do right now for you..)

She placed the note under Jihyo's phone.

SN: (..We'll see each other again properly, Jihyo. See you..)

Sana held her hair and lightly pecked a kiss on Jihyo's cheeks.

Sana stood up and looked away from Jihyo. On the other hand, the latter somewhat woke up and opened her eyes a bit.

JH: (..Is that.. Sana..?)

Sana picked up her bag quietly.

JH: (..I must be really getting crazy.. I'm seeing her right now..)

Sana moved and left the apartment.

JH: (..Seeing her go.. is this like.. a reminder for me that she left my apartment without telling me? I.. I don't want to imagine something like this..)

Jihyo started to tear up.

JH: (..I'll have to endure this until Monday.. I'll see her.. I know I'll be able to see her..)

Jihyo tried to go back to sleep, but the thought of seeing Sana lingered in her mind.

JH: (..I can't sleep.. Not like this.. What time is it?)

Jihyo tried to reach at her phone to check the time and noticed there was a piece of paper underneath it.

JH: (..What's this paper?)

\---

I didn't expect to see you here today in my apartment.. I'm sorry, Jihyo.. I'm not ready to face you yet.. Please give me more time. I hope you can be at peace.

Sana

\---

Jihyo suddenly sat up and read the message again. She immediately stood up and rushed outside the apartment. However, she stopped at the stairs.

JH: (..That.. was her.. I wasn't delusional.. it was her that I saw just now.. Sana is nearby..)

She looked at the message again.

JH: (..I understand, Sana. I won't go after you.. I might end up regretting it too in the end. I hope you are okay as well.)

A voice called out to her.

??: "Jihyo-ssi?"

Jihyo turned around to the familiar voice.

JH: "Momo.. sorry, I probably woke you up."

MM: "It's okay."

Momo looked at Jihyo carefully.

MM: "Are you.. staying at Sa-tang's apartment?"

JH: "..Yeah."

MM: "Why?"

JH: "..I can't sleep well at my own apartment. It feels too big and empty with just me there.

MM: "You have same sized rooms, you know."

JH: "..I just really miss her."

MM: "Hearing that from you is amazing, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "Why?"

MM: "It's just that you changed a lot you know. It's all new to us too, a good one."

JH: "..I don't want to have any more regrets."

MM: "Why did you suddenly run outside?"

JH: "..Sana was just here awhile ago.."

MM: "..You didn't talk to her?"

JH: "I didn't. I was asleep and I thought that I was just imagining her.."

MM: "So.. why did you stop going after her? Has it been that long already?"

JH: "Not really.. I just decided to not go after her."

MM: "Why not?"

JH: "Because of this."

Jihyo raised the paper note from Sana.

MM: "..Eh?"

JH: "She said she needs more time.. I'll respect that.. After seeing her say that and do something like this, I know this is for the better."

MM: "..Do you really love her?"

JH: "..More than anything else in the whole world."

MM: "You've become brave, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "..I want her to choose me in the end.."

MM: "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

JH: "Huh? Why? Where?"

MM: "Dubu, Chaengie and I will have fun tomorrow. Join us, Jihyo-ssi. You need to relax a little more. Sa-tang will be fine."

JH: "..Thanks, Momo. I'll sleep for now. See you tomorrow."

MM: "Good night!"

Jihyo went back in Sana's apartment to sleep. Momo went to her front door.

MM: "..You heard her.. I hope that helps you clear your mind."

SN: "..."

MM: "I hope you don't regret anything, okay?"

SN: "..Thank you, Momo. I'll be going now."

MM: "Sa-tang, before you go, can I ask you one thing?"

SN: "..Eh?"

MM: "Why are you sad? I thought you'd be happy to confirm it with Jihyo-ssi."

SN: "..I don't really know.. there are several reasons.."

MM: "Reasons? Like what?"

SN: "..It makes me feel conflicted. I want to be with her.. but I also want to be with the other her.."

MM: "You can't decide between her and dark Jihyo?"

SN: "..Yeah. But there's also another thing.."

MM: "What is it?"

SN: "With all these, I don't even know if I am ready.."

MM: "Ready for what?"

SN: "Losing one of them.. and being in a relationship with one of them.."

MM: "..Eh? You love Jihyo-ssi so much but you're not sure about being a couple?"

SN: "Kind of.."

MM: "Why?"

SN: "..Feeling of guilt. One of them will really end up getting hurt."

MM: "Yeah.. but isn't it natural?"

SN: "What do you mean?"

MM: "You know, getting hurt. I learned it the hard way too.."

SN: "But.. it's so unfair too.. Before, I was afraid to lose both of them.. This time, I can only choose one. This is the hardest decision ever in my life."

MM: "..Would you rather lose just one, or both of them?"

SN: "What do you mean?"

MM: "I'm not sure if how long Jihyo-ssi could hold on her feelings for you. I don't also know if she already had closure with everyone she needed to, but time will not always be unlimited too.."

SN: "..I heard already from Tzuyu.. Jihyo rejected her and admitted she has feelings for me.. and there's also with Nayeonie.. I think she moved on too.."

MM: "How did you know?"

SN: "Earlier, I saw her musical composition for Nayeonie torn out of her notebook and scrapped."

MM: "Oh.."

SN: "She's writing a new song.. I think it's for me.."

MM: "I see.. I hope that's all there is to Jihyo-ssi's past."

SN: "What are you talking about?"

MM: "I just thought, we all didn't know she had feelings for Nayeonie before. There might be more we don't know.."

SN: "..I hope so.. I'll just.. do my part and be the one to decide in the end.."

MM: "Yeah. You do you. Don't worry about Jihyo-ssi. We'll make sure she enjoys herself tomorrow."

SN: "Thanks, Momoring. I'll go now.. I'll continue practicing for Monday. See you."

MM: "See you."

Sana left and Momo also went to bed. The following day, Jihyo woke up early.

JH: (..Morning already.. I still feel tired..)

Nonetheless, she sat up and noticed she was still in Sana's room.

JH: "..She was really here yesterday.. At least.. I saw her.. that's more than enough."

She stood up and then took a bath. After some time, she got out and dried herself up. While waiting for her hair to dry up, she decided to continue writing her new song.

JH: (I'm already over with Tzuyu.. and also with Nayeonie.. It's only you now, Sana.. This is for you..)

Jihyo started to write again her musical composition. After some time, there was a knock on the door.

MM: "Yooo~ Jihyo-ssi. Are you awake?"

JH: "Oh, I am. Wait let me open the door."

Jihyo went to the door and opened it.

MM: "You doing good?"

JH: "Kind of."

MM: "Let's go!"

JH: "Ah, wait. Let me get ready."

MM: "Okay~"

Jihyo started to get changed in the bathroom. Momo saw Sana's study desk and Jihyo's notebook where she was writing the new song.

MM: (So, she really wrote a new one.)

In a bit, Jihyo got out and was ready.

JH: "Okay, I'm ready."

MM: "Let's get going~"

JH: "Where are we heading by the way?"

MM: "The mall! Let's eat first vefore anything else. We'll meet Dubu and Chaengie there."

JH: "Alright."

The two of them went on their way to the mall and arrived after about half an hour.

MM: "We're here~"

JH: "Where are they?"

MM: "I told them we'll eat at that new Chinese restaurant that opened. It's at the 2nd floor. Come on!"

Jihyo followed Momo to the 2nd floor. She was reminded of going through the same mall last week when things started to open up from her past memories.

JH: (..It's been a week, but it feels like it was just yesterday.)

MM: "We're here! Dubu!"

DH: "Ah! Unnie! I'm glad you're here~"

CY: "Oh, Jihyo-unnie?"

JH: "Hey you two."

MM: "Yeah. Jihyo-ssi wasn't doing anything today so I thought she could join us too!"

DH: "Of course!"

CY: "Sure. How are you, unnie?"

JH: "I'm okay. Don't worry."

MM: "Come on, Jihyo-ssi! Let's get in! We all miss that leader we all look up to! Don't be so gloomy~"

CY: "Yeah, don't worry so much, unnie. Everything is fine and we love you too!"

Jihyo finally got to smile.

JH: "..Thanks, guys.. You're right.. Let's eat!"

The four of them entered the newly opened restaurant to have brunch. They got a menu from the waiter and started to choose their order.

MM: "So, Dubu what would you like?"

DH: "Hmm.. I can't decide.."

MM: "How about we share?"

DH: "R-really? Sure~"

Jihyo noticed how close Momo and Dahyun became. They were clinging with each other and looked so sweet even when just choosing from a menu.

CY: "Hey, calm down you two. You ain't alone and we're gonna eat."

JH: "W-wow.. so you two are really dating now."

MM: "Oh, yeah! It's your first time to see us together like this."

DH: "..I'm getting kind of embarrassed now."

JH: "Ah, n-no don't worry about it! You two look really good together. I'm just surprised with an unusual sight but it's really nice to see you two like that."

MM: "See, Jihyo-ssi doesn't mind."

DH: "A-anyway, I think I made up my mind on my order!"

CY: "Wait, I'll call on a waiter."

JH: (..Sana and I could be like them if ever we became a couple.. It looks.. fun.)

They began chatting while waiting for their food to be served.

CY: "So, are you ready for the program on Monday, Dahyunie?"

DH: "I'm actually really nervous! It's such a big event and student representatives from other schools will be coming too. I even heard IU will be there!"

CY: "Oh, yeah! I saw her this week too."

JH: "IU? You mean.."

CY: "Yeah, the famous actress. It was the other Jihyo who introduced her to us after the council meeting."

JH: "Oh, wow. Then Nayeonie would be very happy to hear that!"

MM: "Eh? Why?"

JH: "She's a big fan of hers. She never misses any film produced by her."

MM: "Ohh.."

Their food finally arrived.

MM: "Looks yummy! Let's eat!"

The four of them began eating and continued to talk with each other.

DH: "Unnie, try this out!"

MM: "Okay~"

Jihyo saw Dahyun feeding Momo.

JH: (Wow, they're really sweet with each other. Being like that in public..)

CY: "By the way, unnie. Have you also prepared for your own recital?

JH: "Oh yeah.. I scrapped my old composition and currently making a new one."

CY: "Really? Good luck with that!"

JH: "Yeah, thanks."

DH: "We haven't even heard your first one."

JH: "There's no need really."

MM: "Let us hear the song first once you're done!"

JH: "Yeah, but I want Sana to hear it first."

MM: "Of course. Anyway, let's eat~"

CY: "Yeah!"

JH: (Yeah.. for now, I'll focus on the festival and enjoying this weekend. I'll get to see each other Sana.. slowly, but surely..)

Elsewhere, Mina just woke up. She checked the time and it was almost lunch time.

MN: (..I haven't been able to rest well lately.. Eh? A message?)

Mina checked the message coming from the unregistered contact.

'Hi Mi-tang. This is Sana. If it's okay, can I talk with you today?'

MN: (Sana-chan..)

Mina replied to her.

Mina  
'Sure. Where and when would you like to meet?'

Sana new#  
'Please just go the cafè anytime. Please don't tell Jihyo about my number and that I'd like to talk with you. See you later.'

Mina started to prepare for her day.

MN: (..I guess she's looking for advice.. I need some too. Maybe she could help me gain a better understanding of my situation as well.. Eh?)

Her phone started to ring. She checked on the contact details as to who it was.

MN: (Jeongyeon-unnie..)

She decided to answer the call.

MN: "Hello?"

JY: "Hi, Mina. I remember you're free today. I was thinking if we could.. hang out. Are you busy?"

MN: "..I am."

JY: "..Oh! Really? I..I see.. that's too bad. Maybe we can do so tomorrow or some other time. What will you be doing today?"

MN: "Just a few stuff.."

JY: "..A-alright.. take care of yourself."

MN: "..Thanks. You too."

Mina dropped the call.

MN: (..It still feels awkward between us.)

Mina got ready for the day to leave and go to the cafè. Meanwhile, back at Jihyo and the rest.

MM: "Ah, that was a really nice meal!"

DH: "You ate a lot, unnie!"

CY: "Well, the food was actually great. That's why."

JH: "Yeah it is. So, what do we do next?"

MM: "Hmm, oh. How about karaoke? We haven't gone to one for a long time!"

JH: "Oh yeah. Sounds great! I haven't been singing much recently as well."

DH: "Then let's get going~"

They paid for their bill and headed straight to the to the karaoke center. They eventually got there and rented one room.

JH: "It's been quite some time since I went here."

MM: "Yeah, you've pretty much been busy a lot, stuff happened. That's why."

CY: "When was the last time the nine of us went here?"

DH: "..I think three months ago?"

JH: "It's been that long?"

MM: "We really haven't had much time together."

CY: "One day, we'll all be living separate lives."

JH: "..I wish we could all spend time together like before."

DH: "Yeah."

MM: "Then let's make the most of our time!"

JH: "..Don't worry you guys."

CY: "Huh?"

JH: "I'll make sure.. that we all come back together as one. I'll make it happen.. with everyone just being happy together."

DH: "Unnie.."

MM: "..You definitely can, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "For now, let's sing the heck out of it!"

CY: "Yeah!"

They went inside their room and started to choose various songs to sing with everyone else. Meanwhile, Mina arrived at the cafè.

MN: (We're supposed to ba closed today.. I wonder why Sana-chan wants to meet me here?)

Mina pressed on the doorbell, and Tzuyu came down in a bit with her dog. She opened the door for Mina.

TY: "Good afternoon, unnie."

MN: "Hi. Umm, are you leaving with Gucci?"

TY: "Yeah, I'll walk him around for a bit."

MN: "Okay. Is it alright of I wait for Sana-chan here?"

TY: "..There's no need, unnie."

MN: "..Eh?"

TY: "Please head upstairs. She is in my room."

MN: "..I see. Thank you. Take care in going around."

TY: "See you."

Tzuyu left the cafè and went on her way to walk Gucci around for some exercise. Mina entered and headed upstairs.

*knock*knock*

SN: "Come in.."

Mina opened the door and there she saw the girl who was missing.

MN: "..I didn't expect that you would just be here staying with Tzuyu."

SN: "..I'm sorry. Please don't tell Jihyo about this."

MN: "I fully understand you, Sana-chan. Don't worry."

SN: "..Thank you. Please sit down."

MN: "..Don't you want to talk outside? You can't just be staying here all the time."

SN: "..I'm afraid that I might suddenly encounter Jihyo."

MN: "That's understandable."

Mina sat down beside Sana.

MN: "What would you like to talk about?"

SN: "..I just realized, I'm in a position in my love life that I'm having difficulty in deciding."

MN: "What do you mean?"

SN: "Back then, I found it hard to move because I'm afraid of being rejected. However this time, I learned that Jihyo loves me, I'm still unable to move."

MN: "..Really? Why is that?"

SN: "..They both love me.. and I can't have them both.. if I choose one.. the other one might disappear for good.."

MN: "..."

SN: "I think most people would tell me choose the real Jihyo because she's the one who I have been with for a long time.."

MN: "That's true.."

SN: "However, they're both very important for me.. and I really love them both equally.. as much as I want to keep both of them.. once I accept one, it will affect the other, right?"

MN: "I think so."

SN: "I want to hear an objective opinion from Mi-tang."

MN: "I see. So that's why."

SN: "What's the best thing I can do in order to make sure I can handle this situation?"

MN: "Honestly, if I were in your position, I also don't know what to do."

SN: "Why?"

MN: "If I'll love someone, I need to love all sides of that person, right?"

SN: "..That's what I believe in too."

MN: "However, since her personality is split, it's really not possible right now. There are only a few things that may happen with Jihyo-unnie.

SN: "Which is?"

MN: "The real unnie stays, the new one remains, or they could both become one."

SN: "..Eh? Become one?"

MN: "Meaning, both personalities combine, but in a way, one of the personalities will completely take over the other one.."

SN: "So you mean it's like.. giving up over the other personality?"

MN: "..Yes."

SN: "That.. that sounds so disheartening.."

MN: "..I don't want to think of any other outcome too, Sana-chan."

SN: "Can I ask one more thing?"

MN: "Yes?"

SN: "Will both of them stay if I.. fall out of love?"

MN: "..."

SN: "..Not that I want to, Minari.."

MN: "..Please don't think of that as an option.."

SN: "Sorry."

MN: "Can I.. also ask you about my own problems?"

SN: "Eh? Sure.."

MN: "Thank you."

Mina began sharing to Sana everything that happened to her life recently. Meanwhile, back at the karaoke house, Jihyo and the rest were all having fun.

CY: "Have you picked a song yet, unnie?"

JH: "Wait, I'm looking for something interesting too. Oh?"

Jihyo was able to find an interesting song.

JH: "Momoring, can you enter 002129?"

MM: "Okay~ Oh? This is Sa-tang's favorite song."

JH: "Yeah. I want to try singing it."

MM: "But it's in Japanese. Can you do it?"

JH: "I've been practicing Momoring. Don't worry."

MM: "Okay~"

Dahyun's song was finished.

DH: "Whew. That was a high one. I'll rest for a bit."

MM: "Jihyo-ssi, can you order some drinks for all of us?"

JH: "Huh? Why me?"

MM: "It's Chaengie's turn to sing and Dubu's tired~"

JH: "Alright."

Jihyo stood up, left their room and went to the front desk.

JH: "Excuse me, four glasses of iced tea and one cheese nachos. Room 201."

C: "Noted, ma'am. We'll serve it there."

??: Miss Jihyo? What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you."

JH: "..Huh? You're.."

KD: "It's Daniel. I'm sorry for suddenly surprising you."

JH: "..Daniel?" (His name sounds familiar..)

KD: "Yes, from the council meeting, do you remember?"

JH: "..Oh! Y-yeah. Sorry I'm spacing out a little." (The other Jihyo probably met him, but I think I knew him before..)

KD: "Oh, is everything okay? Are you dizzy or anything?"

JH: "I-I'm fine! Sorry, I can't remember much from the meeting. By the way, what are you doing here?"

KD: "I'm hanging out with my friends today in karaoke. How about you?"

JH: "Same. Though it's just a few of us."

KD: "I see. Same here. My other friends are a little busy. We haven't been complete for a long time. Oh, do you remember Jihoon?"

JH: (Maybe I should try asking him.) "I'm sorry, but my memory of the past has been fuzzy lately due to stress. Umm, where did we meet again?"

KD: "Oh my, are you sure you're okay? We talked about it a bit last time, but yeah we attended the same middle school. My class is beside yours at that time."

JH: (Daniel.. middle school..) "..Ah! I remember now! Y-yeah! I remember you from before!" (..It's.. it's really him?)

Daniel smiled at Jihyo.

KD: "I'm glad that you remember me now."

JH: "Y-yeah! Sorry, I was spacing out before at the meeting so I can't recall much."

KD: "Please don't apologize miss Jihyo."

JH: "Please don't call me miss. It's okay."

KD: "Sorry. It became a habit of mine."

JH: "A habit? What do you mean?"

KD: "It's because when me and my friends sometimes talk about you, I add miss on your name."

JH: "Huh? Why would you talk about me?"

KD: "You're really popular in our university. Even for myself, I look up to your leadership and charisma."

JH: "Y-you might be overstating that."

KD: "Not really. You'll understand if ever you had the chance to visit our university."

JH: "I see. Yeah! Maybe in the future."

KD: "By the way, are you free tomorrow?"

JH: "Hmm? Yeah, I don't really have anything to do yet. Why though?"

KD: "Would you like to spend time together tomorrow afternoon? It might be fun to share old stories together too!"

JH: "Oh, yeah. It sounds interesting. It would be a good change of pace too."

KD: "I think so too. I'll send you my contact details."

JH: "Alright. Here's mine."

They both got each other's number.

KD: "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Please tell me where would you like to meet and chat once you have decided."

JH: "Y-yeah! Sure thing."

??: "Unnie!"

Jihyo turned around and saw Chaeyoung walking towards her.

JH: "Oh, Chaengie!"

CY: "Are you okay? You took a long time and you missed Sana-unnie's song!"

JH: "Ah! Sorry, I didn't notice!"

KD: "I'm sorry. I guess I took some of your precious time."

CY: (Huh? This man is the one from before..)

JH: "Oh, no it's okay! I can just sing it again later."

KD: "Oh right, your singing is really amazing. I'd love to hear you sing in the future too!"

JH: "Y-yeah! Maybe next time. Or you could watch my recital if you're free that day?"

KD: "It would be an honor to be invited by you, Jihyo."

CY: (..They're getting along pretty well.)

JH: "A-anyway, we'll get going now. Talk to you next time!"

KD: "See you!"

Daniel left and went to their rented room.

CY: "Unnie, can I ask you something?"

JH: "Hmm? Sure."

CY: "I met him before when the other Jihyo-unnie was with him. Do you know that guy from somewhere?"

JH: "Y-yeah. From middle school."

CY: "I see. Looks like you were close with each other before."

JH: "Huh? No, not really.. it's just that meeting people you've known from the past can bring back a lot of memories."

CY: (Sana-unnie said to me before to be careful about him.)

JH: "Anyway, let's go back! I'm in the mood to sing."

CY: "Sure!" (It sounds like there's more into it. I hope my suspicion isn't for nothing.)

Jihyo and Chaeyoung went back to their rented Karaoke room. Meanwhile, at Tzuyu's room, Mina finished telling her problems to Sana.

SN: "I'm honestly surprised to hear all of these.."

MN: "I didn't want things to turn out like this."

SN: "But you do love Jeongyeonie, right?"

Mina slightly nodded to Sana's question.

SN: "So what's holding you back?"

MN: "I feel like it's not yet clear for the both of us."

SN: "What do you mean?"

MN: "..I want to fix things with Nayeonie. And I'm sure she also wants to do the same. When we're together recently, it feels like we only have awkward conversations unlike before."

SN: "Closure is important too. That's why you want to talk with her."

MN: "This is also the reason why I didn't want to let out my feelings. It would break our friendships with each other."

SN: "It's true. I was also worried how everything will change. That's why I was afraid of confessing. But, we can't achieve happiness if we always sacrifice.."

MN: "..I'll tell you something, Sana-chan."

SN: "What is it?"

MN: "I used to have feelings for Jihyo-unnie."

SN: "..EH!?

MN: "I gave up on it way before.. It was easier for me to let go while I haven't fallen too deep in love."

SN: "I see.."

MN: "But it's different now.."

SN: "Why?"

MN: "All this time, I haven't let go of my feelings for Jeongyeonie.. it became even more painful this time.."

SN: "..."

MN: "..What do you think I should do?"

SN: "Are you ready to be in a relationship with Jeongyeonie?"

MN: "..I really don't know my answer.."

SN: "..I feel the same way.. I don't know if I'm ready to be with either Jihyo.."

MN: "..Change is scary.."

SN: "But the only permanent thing in the world is change.. if we don't accept change.. we won't move forward.."

MN: "It's true.. I think.. I know now what I want to do."

SN: "Really? What will you do?"

MN: "I'll have to wait.. it's Jeongyeonie who needs to set things properly. Once she's ready, I think that's the time I can give my answer too."

SN: "..I'm glad you found an answer, Mi-tang."

MN: "I hope you find your answer as well soon."

SN: "I hope so too.. I know that decision will come in time.. Not now, but when I'm in that situation, I just know it will be that right moment I'll decide.."

MN: "Just try to relax a little too, Sana-chan. If you stress yourself out, you'll have an even more difficult time."

SN: "I will. Thank you."

MN: "I'll take my leave for now. I might come back tomorrow."

SN: "Okay, please take care and thank you for coming all the way here."

MN: "Thank you for listening too, Sana-chan."

SN: "I didn't do much.."

MN: "Just being you is more than enough.."

Mina left Sana and went on her way elsewhere.

MN: (..I'll just have to do my part and wait. I know I love Jeongyeonie, but her heart and mind are still in conflict. If I worry about it too much, I'm the one who'll get hurt in the end.)

Back at the Karaoke center.

JH: "We're almost out of time."

MM: "Aww, already?"

CY: "Shall we go?"

DH: "Ah, wait I'll go to the bathroom."

MM: "Me too~"

Momo and Dahyun left.

JH: "They're really sweet together."

CY: "..Unnie? Can we talk for a bit later?"

JH: "Huh?"

CY: "Later, after we split up.."

JH: "Why later? We can talk about it right now."

CY: "..I think it's better if it's just the both of us."

JH: "Oh, alright. No problem then."

CY: "Please don't tell Momo-unnie and Dahyunie about this."

JH: "Don't worry. I won't." (I wonder what is it about? This is unusual..)

Momo and Dahyun returned after a few minutes.

DH: "Sorry for the wait."

JH: "That's no problem. Anyway, where do we go from here?"

MM: "Shopping! I'll need to buy new shoes. Mine's getting all worn out."

CY: "Must be from all the practice, unnie."

MM: "Yeah! Let's go~"

They all left the Karaoke center and went to the department store's shoes section. Meanwhile, Mina was on her way home. She happened to cross paths with Tzuyu.

MN: "Hi, Tzuyu."

TY: "Hello. Are you done talking with Sana-unnie?"

MN: "Yeah. It's all done."

TY: "..How is she?"

MN: "Not much changed, unfortunately.. rather, she helped me with my own problems."

TY: "I see."

MN: "Can I.. ask you something, Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes?"

MN: "Are you.. fine with this?"

TY: "What do you mean?"

MN: "I honestly didn't expect that you would be the one helping her.."

TY: "..Let's have a seat over there, unnie."

They both sat at outside a pastry shop. Tzuyu ordered something while they talk.

MN: "I'd like to know Tzuyu.. how did you.. come into your position right now?"

TY: "I helped her because.. I still love Jihyo-unnie."

MN: "..Eh?"

TY: "She already rejected me, but isn't it okay for me to still support her and Sana-unnie?"

MN: "..."

TY: "It's hard, but it's also the right thing to do. If it were the old me, I ruined everything by telling her about Sana-unnie's location.."

MN: "..I understand, Tzuyu."

TY: "I just think it's also for Jihyo-unnie. I wish her to find the happiness she deserves."

MN: "..It's very noble of you. Do you think.. you'll be able to move on?"

TY: "I don't know. Maybe if she's with Sana-unnie already, I will.."

MN: "I see.."

TY: "How about you?"

MN: "Me?"

TY: "How are you recently?"

MN: "..Lost."

TY: "Lost?"

MN: "As much as I want to know what's going on, I can't seem to understand anything still.. It's like I'm in a tug of war but I can't do anything that will affect the results.."

TY: "..I get what you mean."

MN: "..I'm sure you didn't want things to end this way, right?"

TY: "..."

MN: "..It's alright to cry, Tzuyu.. getting rejected is a painful experience.."

Tzuyu's eyes started to become watery. Gucci started to worry about her.

TY: "..I don't want unnie to be worried of me.."

MN: "..."

TY: "If she worries about me.. I'll just fall in love with her even more.."

Mina stood up and hugged the crying girl.

MN: "You're a good person, Tzuyu.. It might not be Jihyo-unnie for you, but you'll definitely find someone for you."

TY: "I wish I could.."

Back at Jihyo and the rest. Momo is choosing a pair of new shoes.

DH: "That looks cute, unnie!"

MM: "Really? But it's a little bit expensive."

CY: "It might be durable though?"

JH: "Yeah, but if you're just going to use it for practice, find something cheap but durable."

MM: "Okay~ Wait a sec."

DH: "I think I found one earlier over there, let's go~"

Momo and Dahyun moved a bit further from Jihyo and Chaeyoung.

JH: "Chaengie, do you think.. Sana and I.. could become like them?"

CY: "..Even before, unnie. Sana was that sweet around you too."

JH: "We're done after this, right?"

CY: "Yeah, let's find a good place to chat."

JH: "Sure.." (I wonder what is it about?)

CY: "Thanks, unnie."

Momo and Dahyun went back in a bit.

MM: "This one~ Dubu chose it. Is it good?"

JH: "Yeah it does. Looks like it won't break."

MM: "Okay~ thanks for joining me!"

CY: "No problem, unnie."

They all went to the cashier, Momo paid for the new pair of shoes and left the mall afterwards.

JH: "So, where are you all heading?"

MM: "I'll take Dubu home for today, hehe."

DH: "R-really? You don't have to.."

MM: "I insist."

DH: "T-thanks.."

CY: "You both can go ahead, Dahyunie."

DH: "Are you going somewhere?"

CY: "Yeah. Just doing a few stuff."

MM: "Okay~ See you Chaengie!"

JH: "Take care you guys."

Momo and Dahyun separated ways from the two.

JH: "So, where do we go now?"

CY: "Anywhere with less people is fine, unnie."

JH: "How about over that diner there? It's also around dinner time."

CY: "Yeah, sure."

Jihyo and Chaeyoung went to the store, ordered food and had a seat.

JH: "So.. what is it about?"

CY: "There're two things I want to ask.."

JH: "I'm not sure if I can answer you, but go ahead."

CY: "How did you move on?"

JH: "Huh?"

CY: "You know.. with your feelings. You were in love with Nayeonie for a long time.. but you decided to pursue Sana-unnie even if Nayeonie is single now."

JH: "Why do you ask this?"

Y: "I just think your feelings are also strong for her, which is why I'm surprised to know you decided to let go and chose Sana-unnie now."

JH: "..I don't think I can give a definite answer. But what I do know though, is that I regret not realizing how important she is to me.."

CY: "Would you say.. you only moved on because of developing feelings for Sana-unnie?"

JH: "..I'm not exactly sure.. in a way, yes? But I think it's also more on realizing it within myself. Hanging myself to one person without opening my world up was not good as well."

CY: "I see.."

JH: "That's why I was glad to know several people fell in love with me too.. But also, I have decided to choose Sana."

CY: "She's lucky to have you, unnie."

JH: "But I did hurt her.. it was harsh of me.. and this is why this is all happening right now.."

CY: "..At least you learned more about yourself."

JH: "..I'll tell you one thing, Chaengie.."

CY: "What is it?"

JH: "I'm at this point that.. even if Sana chooses the other Jihyo instead of me, I might.. really give up on living.."

CY: "Huh!? Why are you saying that now?"

JH: "Sana's happiness is more important to me now.. if it's the other me that she wants to be with, I will understand.. half of myself is already gone anyway.."

CY: "Unnie.." (It's also hard for her.. At least she has someone else to love. Can I.. fully move on from Momo-unnie?)

JH: "That's just how I feel right now.. if ever I'm gone.. please accept the other Jihyo as if it was really me."

CY: "..Please don't say it like that. We want both of you to stay.."

JH: "..Please just.. accept her too."

CY: "..Can I ask you a different question instead?"

JH: "..Okay."

CY: "Do you.. really have no more attachments to anyone else?"

JH: "..I think so."

CY: (Think so? She's not sure?) "How about.. that guy from earlier?"

JH: "..Huh? You mean Daniel?"

CY: "Yeah.. I'm not sure who he really is but, you were getting along well.."

JH: "Well.. we attended the same school way back. So we were just connecting in a way you know."

CY: "He's.. just a friend?"

JH: "Not really.."

CY: "Then..?"

JH: "..Please just don't say it to anyone."

CY: "..Alright."

JH: "He is the reason.. I fell in love with Nayeonie."

CY: "WHAT!?"

Chaeyoung caught the attention of everyone in the diner.

JH: "Err.. Calm down, Chaeng."

CY: "S-sorry. I was just really surprised."

JH: "..Yeah. I understand you anyway. So it's.. not a big deal, okay?"

CY: "I thought he was like your ex-boyfriend or something."

JH: "N-no, he's not!"

CY: "So, how did he make you fall in love with Nayeonie?"

JH: "..Kind of a long story, but I don't want to talk about it. I.. already moved on from Nayeonie."

CY: "Okay, unnie." (I'm not convinced.. I feel like there's more too.. is she hiding something?)

JH: "I'm just wondering Chaeng, why did you ask about moving on to me?"

CY: "Oh, I'm just curious!"

JH: "..Did you experience a heartbreak?"

CY: "..Sort of, I guess."

JH: "..How did you cope with it so far?"

CY: "I'm.. trying to be supportive with that person's choice.."

JH: "That.. sounds hard.."

CY: "Maybe it is. Sometimes I feel I'm torturing myself too."

JH: "..I couldn't do it with Nayeonie.. to be supportive of her and Jeong. That's why I lost myself and the other Jihyo was born.."

CY: "Don't blame it on you, unnie. It's not your fault."

JH: "I shouldn't have fallen in love with Nayeonie. It was wrong of me.."

CY: "Why?"

JH: "Even before, I knew she had feelings for Jeongyeon before I fell in love with her.."

CY: "Don't take it like that, unnie. We can't choose who we fall in love with.."

JH: "I don't know."

CY: "Even if I didn't decide to fall in love with that person, it was still me who decided to try to move on."

JH: "..You're strong, Chaengie."

CY: "I wish I am. I might look like I'm strong outside, but I am affectionate too, unnie."

JH: "I think that's also true about you."

CY: "Will you be doing anything tomorrow?"

JH: "Oh.. yeah, I'll meet up with Daniel."

CY: "Huh? Why?"

JH: "Just.. some catching up with each other."

CY: "Oh.. alright. If you need anything, just message me unnie."

JH: "I will. Thanks for the concern."

CY: "Do you miss her?"

JH: "Her?"

CY: "Sana-unnie."

JH: "..A lot. It kind of feels so wrong to spend a whole day without her. I'm so used to her bubbly energy affecting me everyday."

CY: "..I'm sure she misses you too."

JH: "If ever you see her, please tell her I'm sorry for everything I did.."

CY: "I will."

JH: "Thanks.. Let's finish eating."

Jihyo and Chaeyoung continued to eat dinner. Meanwhile, Mina also going to separate ways with Tzuyu.

MN: "Take care, Tzuyu. Feel free to talk to me if you need someone to talk."

TY: "..Thank you, unnie."

Mina left her.

TY: (..I wish I could be as strong as Sana-unnie.)

Tzuyu stopped over at one store and bought food. Afterwards, she went on her way back home. She arrived after a few minutes, went up the stairs and opened her room.

TY: "I'm back, Sana-unnie."

SN: "Oh, welcome back, Tzuyu."

Gucci rushed to the girl sitting by Tzuyu's bed and made Sana smile a little.

TY: "He seems to really like you ever since you stayed."

SN: "Yeah. Gucci is able to help me feel better. Anyway, what's that?"

TY: "I bought Malatang. You like this, right? Let's eat together."

SN: "..Thanks for taking care of me, Tzuyu. I owe you a lot."

TY: "It's okay. Please wait."

Tzuyu left to get a few utensils for them to start enjoying their food. She went back after a few minutes.

SN: "It looks really good. I haven't had this for s long time."

TY: "Me too."

SN: "Thank you, Tzuyu."

TY: "Please eat a lot."

Elsewhere, Jihyo and Chaeyoung already finished dinner.

JH: "Are you heading home now?"

CY: "Yes I am. Please take care on your way home, unnie."

JH: "I will. See you, Chaeng."

The two of them went back to their own homes.

CY: (That Daniel guy.. was the reason she fell in love with Nayeonie? I don't know why.. but for unnie to meet with him tomorrow too.. it feels like there's a connection.)

Meanwhile, Jihyo boarded the bus headed back to her hone.

JH: (Daniel.. I didn't expect to see you again.)

After some time, Jihyo arrived back at Sana's place.

JH: "..Please let me stay here again, Sana."

Jihyo started to freshen up for the evening. Afterwards, she went back to the study desk.

JH: ".. If only it were possible for me and the other Jihyo to talk. I'll write for now."

Jihyo wrote on the other Jihyo's notebook again. After doing so, she took out the notebook with her new song and continued writing it.

JH: (..I really want to sing this to her. I hope she will like it.)

She spent the rest of the noght writing and arranging the chords.

JH: (I'm about 70% done. I'll get some rest for now.)

Jihyo laid on Sana's bed and started to relax.

JH: (Oh yeah.. I have to tell Daniel where we can meet.)

Jihyo  
'Hi Daniel. It's Jihyo. There's a coffee shop near our middle school, right? How about we go meet up there?'

JH: (That should be fine, I guess. I don't want everyone else finding out about this. Especially Nayeonie..)

Jihyo received a message.

Daniel  
'Hello. That sounds great. See you at lunch time.'

JH: "That settles it then. After this next day, I'll get to see Sana again.."

The following day, Jihyo woke up a bit late.

JH: (..Last day. I'll just need to get over today and everything will change starting tomorrow. Wait for me, Sana.)

Jihyo started getting ready to go out and meet with Daniel. After about an hour, she was already done preparing.

JH: (Time to go.)

Jihyo started to go to her middle school. After about an hour, she made it there with a few minutes to spare.

JH: (It's been a long time since I came back here.. Nothing much has changed.)

??: "Oh, you're here already?"

Jihyo turned behind her to see Daniel.

JH: "Oh! H-hi Daniel. Yeah, I just got here actually."

KD: "This is embarrassing. You were still earlier than me."

JH: "Don't worry about that. Anyway, let's take a seat, shall we?"

KD: "Alright. By the way, you look really good with your dress today."

JH: "Oh.. T-thanks.."

KD: "Let me get you a drink, Jihyo. What would you like?"

JH: "Umm, a macchiato would be fine. Thanks."

KD: "Okay, please wait for a bit."

Elsewhere, Nayeon was inside another cafè waiting for someone. She came in 10 minutes earlier and is just sipping on her coffee.

NY: (I wonder what this is about..)

In a few minutes, the person she's waiting for has arrived.

NY: "..Why are you dressed like that? You're reminding me of last week."

CY: "I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing."

NY: "..Anyway why did you want to suddenly talk to me?"

CY: "There's something that's bothering me. Jeongyeon-unnie doesn't know him and Jihyo-unnie doesn't seem to want to say anything too."

NY: "Who are you talking about?"

CY: "..Do you know a guy named Daniel during your middle school?"

NY: "Daniel!? Why suddenly ask about him?"

CY: "Jihyo-unnie met him yesterday. She said he's the reason she fell in love with you."

NY: "..I see. What else?"

CY: "Uh, they're supposed to meet up today."

NY: "N-no.. where are they?"

CY: "I don't know. Why?"

Nayeon paused.

NY: "Daniel.. he.. he's Jihyo's first love.."

CY: "WHAT!? You're not joking are you unnie?"

NY: "I'm not! Daniel is really.. her first love.."

CY: "But she said he was the reason she fell in love with you."

NY: "Yeah. It made sense to me now why.. I was there when she's in a vulnerable state. So she fell in love with me."

CY: "What happened? How did Jihyo-unnie end up falling in love with him?"

NY: "Daniel was really popular with everyone at school. He has good grades, was good looking and a very nice guy. Jihyo was one of the girls who really liked him too."

CY: "I see. He does have that aura."

NY: "Yeah.. that's why one day, Jihyo mustered up all her courage and confessed to him. I told her not to do it, as Daniel was known to turn down confessions before."

CY: "So, they Daniel ended up accepting her feelings.."

NY: "No.."

CY: "Huh? What?"

NY: "Jihyo was rejected."

CY: "B-but why? Jihyo-unnie is like every person's dream girl in campus right now!"

NY: "..It's because the Jihyo you all know right now, wasn't how she was before."

CY: "I don't understand.."

NY: "Jihyo was an average girl way back. She's really shy and doesn't talk much."

CY: "Really?"

NY: "Yeah.. average grades, doesn't participate in extra-curricular work, not as attractive as she is today, and not confident about herself. She could easily blend in a crowd.."

CY: "I see.."

NY: "..When Daniel rejected her. She went to me and I consoled her.."

CY: "And in the end.. she fell in love with you?"

NY: "I guess so.. I told her that she needs to fix herself. Use that rejection to make a better version of herself so people notice her instead. In the end, she used my words, worked hard and became the ace we all know today.."

CY: "So.. Jihyo-unnie became who she is right now because of you.."

NY: "I would say yes.. but I believe it's not the entirety of it.."

CY: "Why not?"

NY: "I just think, she could easily just fall in love with me and confess too right? We were close even before everything.."

CY: "So you mean that possibly.. Daniel is.."

NY: "..Yes. The actual reason Jihyo worked hard to be the person who she is right now.."

CY: "..."

NY: "I'm really worried about her right now."

CY: "..Why do you think she decided to meet Daniel? She still has feelings for him?"

NY: "..I'm not sure. But you know what they say, right? First love never dies.. I think that's also the reason why Jihyo was able to move on from me.."

CY: "So.. there's a possibility of unnie still having feelings lingering for Daniel."

NY: "It's possible.. or something else."

CY: "What else could it be?"

NY: "..She's testing herself."

CY: "Testing?"

NY: "Like she's checking if she still has feelings for him to completely move on. Jihyo did it with Tzuyu and me, which I think is not that difficult for her as her attachments are not as strong.."

CY: "..And with Daniel, the person she changed her whole persona for, she still didn't get any closure from many years ago."

NY: "That's right. This is why I think she voluntarily went to meet up with Daniel today.."

CY: "But it's not easy.. changing yourself for one person."

NY: "I know.. it never was. I myself tried to move on from Jeongyeon.. but I'm just lying to my feelings."

CY: "..Unnie.."

NY: "I'm worried about Jihyo right now.."

CY: "But doesn't she need to do this for herself too?"

NY: "Yeah, but I think she shouldn't be alone with him."

CY: "..Are you saying that.. her feelings might return to him?"

NY: "..It's a possibility. Especially if Daniel ended up falling in love with Jihyo now.."

CY: "But.. she has feelings for Sana-unnie, right? Her feelings wouldn't be easily swayed by him if that was the case.."

NY: "I want to think about it like that too.. but Jihyo has feelings of guilt in hurting Sana's feelings as well. Other than that, she's struggling with her personality disorder.. like before, she's currently in a very vulnerable state.."

CY: "..Is there anything we can do?"

NY: "Ideally, the person that needs to be able to be with her right now is Sana.."

CY: "But we haven't seen her ever since.."

NY: "..I know. And the last time I got to talk to her was more than a week ago.."

CY: "This is hard.."

NY: "..I'll try calling Jihyo. Wait a moment."

Nayeon called Jihyo's phone. It was ringing. However, there was no response from her.

NY: "She's not answering.."

CY: "Maybe let's try to go around the city. Do you have any idea where she would go?"

NY: "Not yet but.. I'm sure she won't choose an easy to find spot as well."

CY: "Let's just try to find her."

NY: "I'm sure she doesn't want to be seen by us talking with Daniel, so let's avoid the common places."

CY: "I'll try to message the others if they have seen Jihyo-unnie."

NY: "Alright, that would be great. Let's get a move on and split up."

Nayeon and Chaeyoung separated ways to find Jihyo.

NY: (Jihyo.. please be okay. I won't forgive myself if something happens to you again.. please..)

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung didn't get any leads from their other friends.

CY: (Damn.. this is hard. How can we find her this way?)

She continued to walk around and asked for help in looking for Jihyo. Meanwhile, Nayeon got an idea.

NY: (Considering Jihyo is a sentimental person, they're likely going to meet at a place they can recall memories together..This might be a bit risky.. but she could be there.)

Nayeon decided to go to their old school. However, on her way there, she met another friend along the way going out of a store.

NY: "Mina.."

MN: "..."

Shortly after, another person came out of the said store.

JY: "What's wrong, Mina? Huh? N-Nayeon?"

NY: "Jeongyeon.."

Jeongyeon went immediately in front of Mina to defend her.

NY: "..I'm not here to start a fight. It just so happened that I met you two on the road.."

JY: "..I don't want anything going on right now. If there are things we have to settle, we settle it now."

MN: "Unnie, don't-"

NY: "Sorry, I have more important things to do right now."

Nayeon tried to walk past the two.

JY: "Huh? What's going on?"

Nayeon stopped from walking.

NY: "..Have you seen Jihyo?"

JY: "No, we haven't. Why?"

NY: "..I have no time to explain. See you."

JY: "Wait a moment!"

NY: "Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

MN: "..Is it that important?"

NY: "..Yeah. I need to find her and Sana as well.."

MN: "Why Sana-chan too?"

NY: "Because if I don't, either one of them might break down.."

MN: "If she meets Jihyo-unnie right now, she might be the one to suffer.."

NY: "..You know where she is?"

MN: "..."

JY: "Huh? You know?"

NY: "Tell me, Mina."

MN: "She'll get hurt if she meets her now."

NY: "But if they don't meet each other soon, it's Jihyo who might get hurt as well!"

JY: "But they'll meet tomorrow. Can't it wait?"

NY: "No!"

MN: "..."

NY: "Look, they're both important to us. But right now one of them will really get hurt. I don't have the time to explain. Sana needs to confront Jihyo."

MN: "I don't want to break my promise."

NY: "..Some promises have been broken already.."

JY: "..."

Nayeon left.

JY: "..You knew where Sana was?"

MN: "..Yes. She contacted me yesterday because she wanted to get advice from me."

JY: "How is she?"

MN: "..Struggling. She's not the usual cheerful Sana we hang out with. She is burdened with a decision that she has to make really soon."

JY: "..Hiding it from everyone else must mean that she's really not doing so well right now. I hope she can recover soon."

MN: "Yeah.."

JY: "Are you not going to tell her about what Nayeon said?"

MN: "As much as I want to, I couldn't do it.. I only know Sana-chan's side.."

JY: "..Don't worry. You're keeping your promise with her too."

MN: "..Will Nayeon-unnie and I.. ever get along again in the future?"

JY: "..I don't know. It's also a question I want to know for my own self."

MN: "..Why did you want to go out with me today?"

JY: "..."

MN: "I'm not sure why, but please find your answer too for the three of us. It won't be forever that we'll all wonder of your decision.."

JY: "I know.. it's hard and that's why I wanted to go out with you today. I want to also see how things will develop between the both of us."

MN: "I'm glad that you're putting in the effort in doing so, but can I ask for a favor first?"

JY: "What is it?"

MN: "..I want to check up on Sana-chan. Can we just meet again by dinner time?"

JY: "You're worried about her?"

MN: "..and Jihyo-unnie. Nayeon-unnie was serious."

JY: "..Alright. I'll message Nayeon and catch up with her to help find Jihyo. Is it okay with you?"

MN: "Yes."

JY: "Alright. See you later."

Jeongyeon hurried to Nayeon's direction. Meanwhile, Mina headed to the cafè to meet Sana. During all these, Jihyo was talking to Daniel.

JH: "Yeah! I do remember that too. She goes to our class after yours. You noticed how moody she was sometimes?"

KD: "Yes. Actually that's my friend's fault sometimes."

JH: "Really? Why is that?"

KD: "He usually asks dumb questions to make everyone laugh, so she gets annoyed."

JH: "I'm surprised your friend doesn't get into trouble."

KD: "Oh, that's because he does really well in class. You know how teachers are when someone has good standings."

JH: "That's true. I was pretty average back then.."

KD: "But you know, unlike before, you changed a lot."

JH: "..Yeah."

KD: "I honestly didn't expect I went to the same school of the famous Park Jihyo."

JH: "..Please don't flatter me."

KD: "I'm only speaking the truth.

JH: "..."

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was able to catch up to Nayeon.

JY: "Wait up, Nayeon!"

NY: "Why are you here?"

JY: "I'll help find Jihyo."

NY: "..You left Mina?"

JY: "She'll check up on Sana. She's really worried with what you said."

NY: "..Alright."

JY: "Where are you heading anyway?"

NY: "To our middle school?"

JY: "Why would Jihyo be there?"

NY: "I'm not sure if she's there.."

JY: "Can you tell me what's going on right now?"

NY: "Do you remember Daniel?"

JY: "Daniel? Wait.. the other Jihyo told me she met him during the meeting. I can't remember who he is though.."

NY: "Jihyo's first love.. the guy that rejected her back then.."

JY: "What!? Him?"

NY: "Yeah. I just realized too, he's the reason Jihyo actually fell in love with me. I supported her the most during her time of breaking down."

JY: "Are you saying that he met with Daniel today?"

NY: "..That's right. And considering her state now, she shouldn't meet with him."

JY: "She might really be there.."

NY: "Her emotions right now, her guilt, her current disorder, everything may have an effect on her if something suddenly happens between them. That's why we must hurry."

JY: "Can't we just take a taxi? It'll be much faster to go there too."

NY: "I've been checking the cars passing by, Jeongyeon. There hasn't been one free cab yet. I don't want to waste time so I wanted to walk there while searching for a taxi."

JY: "..You're really worried about her."

NY: "I don't want to commit any more mistakes as her unnie."

JY: "..Let's hurry."

Meanwhile, Mina also arrived at the cafè. She entered and went immediately to Tzuyu's room and knocked on the door. The latter opened the door.

TY: "Mina-unnie? What are you doing here?"

MN: "..Is Sana-chan there?"

SN: "Mi-tang?"

Mina heard Sana's voice.

TY: "Please come in."

MN: "Thank you, Tzuyu."

Mina went inside and saw Sana.

SN: "Eh? Are you okay? You look worried.."

MN: "..Do you think, you can meet Jihyo-unnie today?"

TY: "Huh?"

SN: "..Why?"

MN: "I'm not really sure, but Nayeon-unnie was really looking for you two."

SN: "..Meeting Jihyo means I have to choose between her two selves, right?

MN: "..."

TY: "Nayeon-unnie didn't tell you why?

MN: "She was really in a hurry earlier and couldn't tell me.. she just said the two of you might get hurt if you don't see each other again today.."

SN: "..."

TY: "I wonder what's going on.."

SN: "..I'll be honest with you two. I am not ready yet to see her again.."

MN: "..I understand."

SN: "However.."

TY: "..Huh?"

SN: "I'd rather be the only one getting hurt instead of her. If I need to meet her now, then I'll do so."

MN: "..Let's find her. I'll inform Nayeon-unnie."

TY: "..I'll call a cab."

SN: "Thank you.."

Meanwhile, Jihyo and Daniel went out of the cafè and walked around their middle school. There weren't any people there as they recalled more memories."

JH: "It feels nostalgic.."

They went inside Jihyo's classroom.

KD: "Where did you use to sit?"

JH: "Right here."

KD: "Oh, really? That means we could've been seatmates! I seat at your left."

JH: "Wow.. that's surprising."

KD: "It is."

They went out to walk outside and ended up on a particular place.

JH: "This place is.."

KD: "..You remember?"

JH: "Y-yeah.."

KD: "This back garden.. is where you confessed to me."

JH: "..."

KD: "Thinking about it now, things probably would be very different if I said yes to you.."

JH: "Can I ask you a question?"

KD: "What is it, Jihyo?"

JH: "Why did you.. reject me that day?"

KD: "..I guess it's because I wasn't so aware of who you were.. We haven't talked much and only saw each other by the corridor. I catch a glimpse of you looking at me sometimes."

JH: "I see.."

KD: "I understand that it was wrong of me.."

JH: "Huh?"

KD: "My friends pressured me in saying I should find someone good for me. I saw you regularly at school. Sometimes by lunch break, I was expecting you'd make eye contact with me by the corridor. I was under pressure with who I'd go out with as everyone looked at me.."

JH: "..You know.. I know in myself that one of the reasons I completely changed myself was to prove to you and to others that I can become a worthy person."

KD: "I knew that I shouldn't have rejected you.."

JH: "..Huh? W-what.. are you saying?"

Daniel stood in front of Jihyo.

KD: "I want to admit it.. For years now since that day, you've been the only girl in my mind. I don't know how you'll react but, it's better than not saying it at all.."

JH: "N-no.."

KD: "For a long time, I have already been in love with you, Park Jihyo. Please go out with me."

JH: "..."

Jihyo faced downwards not knowing what to do nor to reply to her first love's sudden confession to her.

KD: "..I'm sorry. It must've been very shocking for you. But I'm really serious about you too. It's only recently that we met, but you've always been in my mind.."

Jihyo held on her head with her right hand and started moving away backwards.

JH: "..I.. I think.. I have.. a headache.. I'm sorry.. I.. I need.. to sit down.."

KD: "Jihyo?"

Daniel moved a bit closer to her.

JH: "S-sorry.. please.. Daniel.. please give me.. some time alone.."

As Jihyo moved backwards, her foot got caught in the pavement. She lost her balance and was about to fall down. Daniel instinctively rushed to her.

KD: "Jihyo!!"

Meanwhile, Nayeon and Jeongyeon arrived at their old school and was at the cafè in front of it.

NY: "Not here.."

JY: "No, I've asked the crew here. He said there were two people here earlier, male and female that looked like a couple around our age."

NY: "..They were just here?"

JY: "Looks like it.. they both might be around the school grounds.."

NY: "Wait.."

Nayeon opened up her phone.

Mina  
'Unnie, have you found Jihyo-unnie? I talked with Sana-chan and said she'll confront her now.'

JY: "Who is it?"

NY: "It's Mina.. Sana is with her right now. I'll tell them to go here. Let's try to look around the school as well."

JY: "Alright."

Nayeon replied to Mina.

Elsewhere, Mina checked on the reply on her phone. 

Nayeon  
'Okay. Head to Sunhwa Arts School. We haven't found them yet but I think they're here.'

MN: "Nayeon-unnie said Sunhwa Arts School. She said they weren't able to find them yet."

SN: "That's Jihyo's middle school."

TY: "..Them? Someone else is with Jihyo-unnie?"

SN: "..."

MN: "Sounds like it."

Sana talked to the taxi driver.

SN: "Please hurry to Sunhwa Arts School."

Meanwhile, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are already at the school.

JY: "..Brings back memories."

NY: "Yeah.. it's been long.."

JY: "The school is pretty big. Where should we look?"

NY: "Let's start with the most obvious one. Our classrooms."

JY: "Do you remember where it was?"

NY: "Of course. My memory isn't that bad. Over here."

Nayeon and Jeongyeon headed their way to their old classrooms.

JY: "Not here.."

NY: "Wait. I think they came here recently."

JY: "Huh? Are you sure?"

NY: "This seat right here. It's Jihyo's right? It isn't set properly. She probably moved it or something?"

JY: "But couldn't that be a coincidence?"

NY: "We'll take every clue we can.."

JY: "How about in Daniel's classroom?"

NY: "Let's check."

They both went to the next room.

JY: "..None."

NY: "Well, it's pretty quiet so I don't think they'll be here."

JY: "There's also no sign of them being here. Where should we look next.."

??: "Hey! Is someone there!?"

NY: *Shoot! That sounds like a worker here.*

JY: *We might get questioned if he catches both of us. I'll go distract him and you just continue with the search. I'll catch up.*

NY: *Alright. Thanks, Jeongyeon.*

Jeongyeon showed herself at the hallway and called on the guard.

JY: "Hey! I'm sorry. I was just looking around. I used to study here." 

Jeongyeon moved towards the guard and made sure the guard faced the opposite direction. Afterwards, she sent a readied message on Nayeon's phone.

Jeongyeon  
'You're on the clear. Go!'

NY: (Thanks, Jeong..)

Nayeon sneakily went to the other side and continued her search.

NY: (I guess there's one more place they could likely go to.. The back garden. The place she confessed..)

Upon exiting the building, she hurried to that place hoping to see the two people they're trying to find.

NY: (Please be there.. please be there..)

Nayeon made reached the back garden.

NY: (No.. they're not here? But where else can they be?)

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was still talking to the guard.

JY: "So yeah. It was kind of a weird feeling too that I wanted to recall memories."

SG: "Alright. Well, this is a very unusual day for us."

JY: "Huh? Why is that?"

SG: "You aren't the only one who visited today. There was also this guy and a girl with her."

JY: "What? Did the girl.. have short hair?"

SG: "Yeah, she did. Do you know them?"

JY: "Kind of.."

SG: "Oh, what a coincidence!"

JY: "..Can you tell me where they are?"

SG: "Oh they already left. The girl didn't look so well when I saw them. I thought they were doing something together."

JY: "What!?"

SG: "Calm down, miss. I only said I thought, but his boyfriend was nice."

JY: "They're not a couple."

SG: "..Oh? My mistake, sorry. The guy was slowly assisting the young lady earlier."

JY: "Did he tell you where they went?"

SG: "Yeah, he asked for directions to the nearest open clinic."

JY: "Can you please tell me where this clinic is?"

SG: "Exit the school, head to the right. After three intersections, head left. It should have a clinic label there."

JY: "Thank you. I'll be leaving now."

Jeongyeon hurried to leave the building.

SG: "Kids these days."

Meanwhile Nayeon received a message from Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon  
'Guard confirmed they were here but left already. Meet me at the gates.'

NY: (Good job, Jeongyeon.)

Nayeon hurried to the school gates and saw Jeongyeon waiting for her.

NY: "Do you know where they went?"

JY: "Yeah, a nearby clinic. Let's go."

NY: "Alright."

The two of them went to the ckunic with Jeongyeon leading the way.

NY: "..Why would they go there? Did something happen?"

JY: "I don't know too.. At least we managed to catch up. Let's just hope everything is okay.."

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived there.

NY: "Over here?"

JY: "Yeah, let's go in."

They both entered the clinic and talked to the nurse at the front desk.

NY: "Excuse me, did a boy and girl come in here?"

N: "Oh, yes. Are you friends with them?"

JY: "Yeah.."

N: "They're currently meeting the doctor inside."

NY: "Thanks, can we enter now?"

N: "Okay, but please be quiet."

JY: "Thanks.."

Nayeon hurried and opened the door,. There, she saw the two people she was looking for. Jihyo was laying in the bed.

NY: "Jihyo?"

KD: "Huh? You're.."

D: "Excuse me, what's going on?"

NY: "..I'm sorry doc. I'm that girl's friend and we hurried here because we were worried about her."

KD: "You're Jihyo's friend from middle school.."

NY: "What happened to her, Daniel?"

KD: "She suddenly got dizzy awhile ago and almost fell when she lost her balance."

JY: "Did you do anything to her?"

KD: "I didn't.. But after I confessed to her, this happened. She didn't talk much to me afterwards."

NY: "Y-you confessed to her!?"

KD: "I did.. I liked her ever since.."

JH: "..Umm."

NY: "Jihyo? Are you okay?"

Nayeon rushed to Jihyo's side.

NY: "I'm here, Jihyo. I'm here.."

Jihyo moved backwards upon seeing Nayeon.

JH: "Who.. are you?"

NY: "Huh?"

JY: "What's going on?"

KD: "..It seems she can't remember anything.."

NY: "N-no. I think.. I know what's going on.."

KD: "What is it?"

NY: "..A third personality.."


	13. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part to accept in reality. A moment when firm resolves develop and make people move forward. The past and the present meet and collide with one another.

JY: "W-what!?"

KD: "..Third personality? I don't understand."

NY: "Doctor, my friend here is suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder.. and she just switched to a new personality."

D: "I see, so that's why she can't recognize any of you."

JH: "Y-you're all scaring me.."

KD: "Please calm down, Jihyo.."

JH: "..Is.. that my name?"

NY: "R-right.. personalities have different memories.. what's your name?"

JH: "..Jiyeon.. I think.."

D: "..Maybe it's best we let her rest for a bit and not pressure her. Only one of you guys stay and talk to her."

NY: "..I'll do it."

JY: "..Alright. The others might arrive too. I'll try to meet them up. Let's leave for now, Daniel."

KD: "R-right.."

The doctor, Jeongyeon and Daniel left the room and left Nayeon with Jihyo.

JY: "Let's talk on the way to school, Daniel."

KD: "Alright."

Jeongyeon and Daniel went on their way to the school grounds and talked while heading there.

JY: "..You really liked Jihyo back at middle school?"

KD: "I do. And even now. That's why when I learned of the inter-school exhibition, I was happy to hear that I might see her again."

JY: "I see.."

KD: "Can I ask you too?"

JY: "What?"

KD: "I didn't expect her to have that disorder.. How did she end up having DID?"

JY: "..Emotional trauma. She struggled in loving and supporting someone important to her."

KD: "Who is it?"

JY: "..That girl we left, Nayeon."

KD: "Huh?"

JY: "She's the one that Jihyo fell in love with, after you rejected her.."

KD: "They didn't end up together?"

JY: "No.."

KD: "Why not?"

JY: "..She kept her feelings. Probably feared getting rejected again. In the end, Nayeon had a relationship with someone else."

KD: "I see.."

JY: "..With me. Her other childhood friend."

KD: "So.. Jihyo has been suffering all this time. She also didn't have anyone to support her."

JY: "She got depressed, traumatized and felt lost with everything. She got into an accident weeks ago, and it all changed."

KD: "..Are you still with that girl we left behind?"

JY: "..No."

KD: "She also said third personality.. Doesn't that mean.."

JY: "..Yeah. There's another Jihyo."

KD: "It sounds really complicated.."

JY: "Yeah. That's why we all take care of her now."

KD: "I'm really sorry."

Upon arriving in front of the school grounds, they saw a taxi where Sana, Mina and Tzuyu got out.

KD: "Are they all your friends?"

JY: "Yeah.."

KD: "There's a lot of you. I guess I really caused a lot of trouble. I'm really sorry."

JY: "It's alright. I caused problems too.."

Jeongyeon called out to them.

JY: "Hey, you three!"

They all looked to Jeongyeon's direction. Other than being surprised, Mina and Tzuyu wondered who the person with Jeongyeon is. On the other hand, Sana was expressionless upon seeing Daniel.

SN: (It's him..)

MN: "Unnie?"

JY: "Tzuyu is also with you."

TY: "I'm also worried about Jihyo-unnie. Have you found her?"

JY: "Yeah, we did. She's with Nayeon right now. However, something happened.."

MN: "..Eh? What's wrong?"

Sana had an immediate concerned look.

JY: "The real Jihyo.. is gone again."

Y: "So the other Jihyo-unnie returned?"

JY: "No.."

SN: (..What? What's going on?)

MN: "Don't tell me.."

JY: "..It really is. It's a new personality.."

SN: "..."

Sana looked down in sadness to hear that Jihyo disappeared again. This time, both of them.

KD: "I'm sorry.."

MN: "Umm, who are you?"

Daniel bowed down to everyone.

KD: "Good afternoon. My name is Daniel. I also attended the same middle school as Jihyo. I was with her today when everything happened."

SN: "..."

JY: "Are you okay, Sana?"

SN: "..Yes."

TY: "Can we check on unnie now?"

JY: "Let's give a bit of time first. The new personality is still shocked. She's at the nearby clinic with Nayeon."

MN: "..I think that could be better too. For now, let's sit down. Can I know exactly the things that happened?"

KD: "Yes. Let's take a seat first."

TY: "Okay.."

They all went inside the cafè. Meanwhile back at Nayeon and Jihyo.

JH: "So.. I'm not real?"

NY: "N-not like that.. You're still Jihyo but.. just part of her."

JH: "..."

NY: "But don't worry.. It's not that people don't want you here.. regardless, we all accept you as her.."

JH: "..."

NY: "Just like the other Jihyo too.."

JH: "..Other Jihyo?"

NY: "Yeah.. the second personality.."

JH: "..."

NY: "Can you tell me more about you?"

JH: "Umm.. I remember my name as Jiyeon.. I.. I like being alone.. as I don't have friends. I get shy around people.."

NY: "Don't worry, okay? I'm not a stranger to you.. My name is Nayeon. We are childhood friends."

JH: "Thank you, Nayeon-unnie.. Umm, can you.. please tell me about the other me?"

NY: "Yeah. Sure.."

Meanwhile, back at the rest of them.

MN: "..You've always loved unnie?"

SN: "..."

KD: "..Yes.. Which is why I also confessed to her. But I didn't know this would happen to her.."

JY: "It's not that it was intentional.. but Jihyo did try to hide the fact that she wanted to meet you.."

TY: "Why would unnie hide it?"

MN: "It's probably for her too."

JY: "What do you mean?"

MN: "Regardless of the situation, Mr. Daniel was Jihyo-unnie's first love. She wanted to settle all the loose threads that she had.. which is why she decided to also settle all her feelings for you.."

KD: "Settle all her feelings? What do you mean?"

SN: "..I'll go to the bathroom."

JY: "Huh? Sana wait.."

TY: "I'll go too, unnie."

Sana and Tzuyu left them at their table and went to the bathroom.

MN: "..It's because Jihyo-unnie finally chose someone she knows she wants to love.."

KD: "..Who?"

MN: "..That girl who left.."

KD: "..I see. I have a question though. Why did she suddenly switch personalities? And a new one too?"

MN: "..I think she didn't expect your confession to her. She firmly believed that you didn't like her.."

KD: "..Doesn't that mean she still had feelings for me?"

JY: "..."

MN: "..She's confused right now.. I don't know the details. Probably Nayeon-unnie knows more about Jihyo's past.. but the likely reason here is that the real unnie wanted to escape reality. Which is why she switched. It wasn't the other Jihyo-unnie because there's no connection."

JY: "So this time, it was Jihyo who voluntarily wanted to disappear?"

MN: "Yes.."

JY: "That explains why it wasn't the other Jihyo.."

KD: "This other Jihyo.. was she the one I met last week at the council meeting?"

JY: "Yeah.."

KD: "I see.. that's why she sounded different."

Sana and Tzuyu came back from the washroom. Tzuyu already sat down. But Sana was still standing.

JY: "..What's wrong, Sana? Aren't you sitting down?"

SN: "..Excuse me, Daniel-oppa. Is it okay if we both talk in private?"

KD: "Oh.. yes, it's okay."

JY: "Huh? W-wait, Sana.."

Daniel stood up and left the cafè with Sana.

TY: "..It's okay, unnie. Please let her talk with him. She can do this."

JY: "I know, but.. Sana is an emotional wreck right now.."

TY: "You don't understand.. Sana-unnie is stronger than that. She also needs to talk to him alone.."

Sana and Daniel made their way in front of the school grounds. Sana eventually stopped from walking and faced Daniel. She handed over something to him.

KD: "..What's this?"

SN: "..Your handkerchief."

KD: "Huh? How?"

SN: "I had a feeling I'll meet you today, so I brought it."

KD: "I see. Thank you."

Daniel took the handkerchief from Sana.

KD: "Why did you expect to see me?"

SN: "Back when you were with Jihyo, you looked at her differently, by that time I knew you had a connection with her that goes beyond being part of the student council too."

KD: "..You were able to notice that?"

SN: "Because ever since Jihyo had DID, I was the one who stayed by her side at all times. I made sure I understood everything about her, and the people around her."

KD: "..I heard from your friends about it.. That she's in love with you."

SN: "..."

KD: "You're also in love with her, right?"

SN: "Yeah.."

KD: "Then I guess we're just the same.."

SN: "I know.."

KD: "Why haven't you told her?"

SN: "..Because I love everything about her. I love both of her personalities."

KD: "Isn't that impossible?"

SN: "No.."

KD: "You can't expect to have both.. one will exist over the other."

SN: "I know that, but in the end, if you can't accept both parts of her, then you don't deserve to be with her at all. Her personalities are part of her. Even this third one is part of her self I must accept."

KD: "..Are you sure she's completely in love with you?"

SN: "..."

KD: "Jihyo switched personalities right after my confession to her.. I don't think she'd be shaken by that if she's completely in love with you. She could've rejected me easily."

SN: "That's not entirely true.."

KD: "What do you mean?"

SN: "She's fighting against herself. This is not between either you or me as to who she really loves the most. She's been patching up everything in her life. There's a lot of things she now questions in her life.. because she didn't expect your feelings."

KD: "..Isn't that the same with you?"

SN: "Eh?"

KD: "I don't know the whole story.. you both love each other, but you haven't even confessed to one another."

SN: "..It's only recently I learned about her feelings."

KD: "How about you? How long have you held on your feelings?"

SN: "..A long time."

KD: "..Then we're the same. We only had the courage to do so after a long time."

SN: "..That doesn't change the fact that I love her more than you, oppa."

KD: "I also won't accept that statement. I know I love her more than you do, Ms. Sana."

SN: "I guess there's no stopping you from this then.."

KD: "Let me ask you this, Ms. Sana. Do you think you can fall in love with this third personality?"

SN: "No.."

KD: "Huh?"

SN: "I won't fall in love with her anymore, if I already stayed in love with her all this time.."

KD: "..Let's see who she chooses in the end. If she chooses you, I'll respect that."

SN: "You've taken out the exact words I wanted to say, oppa."

KD: "I will take my leave for now, Ms. Sana. Please extend my gratitude to everyone else. See you tomorrow at the school festival."

SN: "See you and take care."

Daniel left Sana and headed home.

SN: (Jihyo.. if this person made you remember all your feelings for him, then I'll make you remember why you fell in love with me in the end.. regardless if the new you stays or not, I'll stay in love with you.)

Sana returned to everyone at the cafè.

JY: "Hey, Sana. How did it go?"

SN: "..I'm fine, Jeongyeonie. Thank you for worrying."

MN: "Where is he?"

SN: "He said he'll head home."

MN: "I see.."

TY: "..Do your best, unnie."

SN: "Thank you, Tzuyu."

JY: "Shall we head to them?"

SN: "Okay."

They all stood up and left the cafè. Jeongyeon lead them to the clinic where Jihyo and Nayeon currently are in.

MN: "So, the new unnie is in here.."

JY: "..Wait a moment. I'll come in first."

Jeongyeon left the three of them outside as she entered the clinic.

TY: "..Are you ready to face her again, unnie?"

SN: "I have to, Tzuyu. Before everything else is too late."

MN: "I wonder how she'll feel with us."

In a few minutes, Jeongyeon came out with Nayeon.

NY: "Hey, everyone. I'm glad you made it here. It's unfortunate we were late."

TY: "..Is Jihyo-unnie okay?"

NY: "..Yeah. she's kind of shy to talk unlike the others. Let's not overwhelm her first and go in turns."

MN: "..Okay."

JY: "For now, let's have Mina and Tzuyu meet her first. Come with me."

MN: "..How about Sana-chan?"

NY: "..We'll talk first.."

SN: "..."

JY: "Alright, let's go."

Jeongyeon, Mina and Tzuyu all went inside the clinic, leaving Nayeon and Sana alone.

NY: "..It's been a long time, Sana."

SN: "..Yeah."

NY: "It's a little awkward.. Would you like to take a stroll?"

SN: "..Sure, Nayeonie.. Lead the way."

They both slowly walked around the small community. After a few minutes, Nayeon started the conversation.

NY: "..I'm really sorry for everything I did, Sana. I hope you're able to still forgive me.."

SN: "..It's okay. I understand, Nayeonie."

NY: "..She's totally different.."

SN: "..Eh?"

NY: "The Jihyo right now.."

SN: "May I know why you wanted to talk to me first?"

NY: "..I wanted you to be ready before meeting her again."

SN: "I see."

NY: "Other than that, Jihyo actually talked to me a few days ago. She told me a lot of things about her self."

SN: "..Like?"

NY: "She was scared.. scared of switching. Afraid that if she switches, one day, she might not be able to go back anymore. She may be the real one, but she's willing to risk everything in order to make everything right ever since her mistake of getting mad at you."

SN: "Jihyo.."

NY: "..She told me that she can't imagine living anymore if she can't be with you."

SN: "Why did you want to tell me all of this before meeting her again?"

NY: "..I'm sorry, Sana. I'll be honest with you why. I talked to this new Jihyo and learned a few things.."

SN: "What is it?"

NY: "It seems like this new Jihyo.. has a liking to Daniel.. when she appeared, he supported her a lot and she liked his gentleness to her. She's very shy and wanted to know more about him more than anything else."

Sana was in silence hearing this from Nayeon.

NY: "You probabky also noticed unlike her previous switches, she voluntarily disappeared.. I'm worried that Jihyo might not be able to return.. and that's why I also wanted to talk to you first.. There's something that Jihyo asked me to give you if ever she disappears for good.."

SN: "..Eh?"

Nayeon showed to Sana what looked like a key.

NY: "She wants you to have this. She said you know what it is for, and she wants you to open whatever it is.."

Sana reached for the key being handed by Nayeon, but stopped before picking it up.

NY: "What's wrong Sana?"

SN: "..I don't need it."

NY: "Why not?

SN: "So what if this new Jihyo is interested with Daniel? It doesn't mean I'll stop loving her. She told you to give that if she completely disappears, right?"

NY: "..Yeah."

SN: "I don't think she's gone.. I will make her return to us.."

NY: "Sana.."

SN: "Please keep that key Jihyo entrusted to you. I don't need it right now."

NY: "..You really think she'll go back?"

SN: "Just like me, I know she just needs time, I believe in her more than I believe in myself."

NY: "You've become strong, Sana.. It's amazing."

SN: "..It's not entirely true, I just believe in Jihyo. Because of her, I know I can be stronger."

NY: "..Can I ask you about my own share of problems?"

SN: "..Yes, you can. What's wrong?"

NY: "..I'm kind of experiencing the same thing you have to go through.."

SN: "..Eh?"

As Nayeon started sharing about her own problems, the others were able to talk to the new Jihyo.

JH: "So.. you're Mina, and you're Tzuyu?"

MN: "That's right, unnie."

JH: "..I'm sorry if I can't remember you both."

TY: "It's okay. Please don't stress yourself out about it."

JH: "..I feel like I'm a bother to you all.."

MN: "That's not true. You're still part of Jihyo-unnie. And that makes you an important friend of ours."

JH: "..You're all too kind.."

JY: "It's okay. Don't worry."

JH: "By the way, where is Daniel-oppa?"

TY: "He already left."

JH: "..I see. I wasn't able to thank him.."

JY: "..You'll get to see him tomorrow. Don't worry. It will be the start of the festival, and you're part of the council along with me, so we need to manage things. Daniel and other councils from universities are visiting tomorrow."

JH: "..I don't think I can do it.."

MN: (..Her new personality really lacks the confidence she usually has..)

JY: "Don't worry. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

JH: "..Can't I just sit it out?"

TY: "You can do it, unnie."

JH: "..I don't know.."

MN: "Unnie.."

Back at Nayeon and Sana.

SN: "..I didn't expect it to be that deep.."

NY: "I didn't expect it too.. despite that, I want to continue fighting for my feelings. I was really confused at first, but after everything, I realized I was in the wrong."

SN: "..You're strong, Nayeonie."

NY: "How I wish that were true. But as days passed, I lose her even more.."

SN: "Do you think.. you can be happy for her even if you didn't end up together?"

NY: "..I haven't thought of that. I just know that I'm happy when I'm with her."

SN: "You know, I was desperate too.."

NY: "What do you mean?"

SN: "Back when Jihyo had a date with Tzuyu, they both became closer to each other.. I also asked that myself. Can I be happy for her if we didn't end up together?"

NY: "How did you answer it?"

SN: "My mind said to me yes, but my heart gave me a no.."

NY: "..That's similar to Jeongyeon right now. She insisted in being with me as her mind says so l, but her heart was already with Mina."

SN: "..Even now, I get confused with what I'm supposed to say there."

NY: "..You talked with Daniel, right?"

SN: "I did."

NY: "How is it?"

SN: "..It's really tough. Honestly speaking, this is a part of Jihyo that I did not know of. That's why I feel like the world is against me."

NY: "..She became who she is right now, not because of me, but because of Daniel.."

SN: "..Did she really loved him that much?"

NY: "How she was before becoming the Jihyo we know.. that's how this third personality is.."

SN: "..So it's like talking to her past self.."

NY: "That's right."

SN: "..Then I want to really get to know her. I want to know everything about Jihyo. Her present, and her past.."

NY: "..Do you think you could accept this new personality?"

SN: "..I want to appreciate everything about her. If I can't accept it, then I don't deserve to be with her."

NY: "I see.."

SN: "..I think that's the same with your case to Jeongyeonie."

NY: "What do you mean?"

SN: "If part of her fell in love with Mi-tang, then you should accept it as part of reality too."

NY: "..You're right. By the way, Sana. What will you do in the case that Jihyo switches back again?"

SN: "..Then I'll just have to confess to her."

NY: "..Which Jihyo?"

SN: "..."

NY: "..I know this might still be a difficult position for you, but a decision has to be done."

SN: "I know, Nayeonie. I know.. I think I'm still ready. When the time comes that either of them comes out again, I know I'll be able to answer. It will come out of me naturally.."

NY: "Then let's go back to them."

SN: "..I also know that regardless of the situation, this new Jihyo is still the one I fell in love with.. and I'll make her remember her feelings for me."

NY: "You definitely can do it, Sana. You're the only one who can now."

SN: "Let's go."

Nayeon and Sana went back to the clinic. Jeongyeon was outside getting some fresh air.

JY: "..You're back."

NY: "..How are the two with Jihyo?"

JY: "She's able to talk to them, but she's really way different from our Jihyo. Should we have her meet Sana now?"

SN: "I'm ready."

JY: "..I'll go get them."

Jeongyeon went inside the clinic. Nayeon noticed Sana was trembling.

NY: "..Be strong, Sana."

SN: "I will, Nayeonie. Thank you."

In a bit, Jeongyeon went out with Mina and Tzuyu. Sana noticed their faces were painted with disappointment now.

TY: "..Sana-unnie. Please bring her back."

SN: "I will, Tzuyu. Trust me."

Sana entered the clinic.

NY: "I'll go message Chaeyoung and the others with what's happening. It'a better than having them surprised all of a sudden."

JY: "..Alright. Let's all believe in Sana for now."

Inside the clinic.

D: "Are you their other friend, miss?"

SN: "..Yes, I am doctor."

D: "Then please head inside. Please be sensitive about her condition, she's still uncomfortable with her surroundings."

SN: "Please don't worry about it. I know her more than anyone else.."

Sana entered the room and immediately saw the person she loves the most in the world. Upon entering, they made eye contact with each other. The new Jihyo held on the blanket tightly upon seeing the girl with radiant blonde hair. Sana closed the door and smiled at her.

SN: "..Hello."

JH: "..W-who are you?"

SN: "Minatozaki Sana.."

Upon hearing her name, tears started to fall from the new Jihyo's eyes. Sana's eyes started to become watery upon seeing her cry.

JH: "W-what's happening? Why.. why am I crying? I'm.. scared.. W-what's going on?

Sana approached Jihyo and gave her a soft, gentle hug. She whispered softly to the younger one's ears.

SN: "Don't be afraid.. I'm here for you.. I missed you so much."

JH: "..I don't know who you are.. but you feel so warm.. Can I.. hug you too?"

SN: "..Sure. What's your name?

JH: "..I'm Jiyeon.. but everyone kept on calling me Jihyo.."

SN: "..What would you like me to call you?"

JH: "..I don't know.."

SN: "You're Jihyo.. Sana's Jihyo.. everyone's Jihyo.. and we all love you so much.."

JH: "..How are we.. related to each other, Sana-unnie?"

SN: "..I'm your best friend."

JH: "..Best friend?"

SN: "Yeah.. I've always been here to support you."

JH: "..Do you.. still accept me with what's happening?"

SN: "..Always have.. and always will.."

JH: "..Why?"

SN: "..Because I have always been in love with you, Jihyo.."

JH: "..W-what do you mean? In love.. with me?"

SN: "Yes, Jihyo. I'm in love with you.."

JH: "B-but.. we just met.. how can you be in love with me?"

SN: "Because you're still Jihyo, no matter how many people will be part of you, you're still the same person I've always loved."

JH: "..I'm not sure how I would feel, unnie.."

SN: "..It's okay."

JH: "..I mean.. you're a girl.."

Sana was silence as her beloved said those words.

SN: "..Please don't feel pressured. If I could say so, there's something you should now.."

Jihyo listened curiously to Sana.

SN: "I actually haven't confessed yet to your other personalities.."

JH: "..W-what? Does that mean.."

SN: "..You're the first one I was able to confess to. I know you're probably weirded out by it, but for those two, I haven't had the courage to do so."

JH: "..Unnie.."

SN: "..Regardless, you're still Jihyo, and I want you to hear my confession to you. You may not be interested in me, but I want you to know it doesn't change how I feel about you.."

JH: "..I'm not really sure, unnie.. but I do know one thing.."

SN: "..What is it, Jihyo?"

JH: "..I feel that what you're saying is true.. there has to be a reason why my tears started to fall right after seeing you.. I believe your words, unnie.

SN: "..Thank you, Jihyo." (I guess, it isn't that easy for her to return.. but I also realized, I want to cherish her too.)

JH: "..Can I ask something, unnie?"

SN: "..Of course you can."

JH: "..I'm not really very confident about myself. I'm really scared of the whole world.. I don't know if I can handle being alone.."

SN: "..I'll stay with you all the time, okay? Just like how I always did."

JH: "Umm, why was I with Daniel-oppa awhile ago? I don't understand."

SN: "..Because he confessed to you."

JH: "W-what!?"

Jihyo started to blush. Sana saw this but stayed firm with her composure.

SN: "..Your other personality decided to meet with him in order to get closure."

JH: "..Closure?"

SN: "..She was trying to tie all loose ends in order to fix everything. Daniel-oppa was your.. first love.. and that's why right after he confessed, you appeared."

JH: "..Why?"

SN: "As Nayeonie told me, you believed that oppa didn't have feelings for you."

JH: "..I see.."

SN: "..I'm sorry if you had to hear all of this.. because I didn't want to hide anything from you too.."

JH: "..It kind of feels sad.."

SN: "Eh?"

JH: "It's like I came into existence with that reason.. and I'm not who the people want to be with, unnie.."

SN: "..Don't think about it that way, Jihyo. That's also how the other Jihyo felt when she came into existence. But even if you feel that the world rejects you, I won't. Okay?"

Sana moved closer to Jihyo and hugged her.

JH: "..Your hugs feel so warm, unnie.. Thank you.."

SN: "I'll hug you anytime you wish, Jihyo. Remember that you're not alone. Okay?"

JH: "..Yes."

SN: "What else would you like to know?"

JH: "..I think I'm okay for now, unnie.. Everything is kind of overwhelming.. but is it okay if I can just ask you some things in the future?"

SN: "Yes you can. Shall we call the others in?"

JH: "..Okay."

SN: "Alright. Wait here, Jihyo."

Sana went outside the clinic to talk with the others.

JY: "Oh, Sana. How is she?"

SN: "She's fine.. for now."

NY: "Did Jihyo return?"

SN: "..I don't think it will be that easy.."

NY: "..I see."

SN: "Besides that, I don't want to force her to come out, she's still Jihyo and making her feel unwanted is the last thing I want her to feel."

MN: "..That's true."

TY: "Is there anything else we need to know, unnie?"

SN: "..I confessed to her."

NY: "W-what!?"

SN: "I don't want to hide anything from Jihyo right now. Even if I have not known this new Jihyo for long, if I don't accept her, it means I don't accept everything about Jihyo."

NY: "I do understand what you mean. Shall we go in now?"

SN: "Yeah. I don't want her to be alone."

They all went inside the clinic and to Jihyo's room.

JH: "T-there's a lot of you.."

SN: "Don't worry too much, Jihyo. Everyone here is your friend."

JH: "I'm not used to it.. but it's a nice feeling."

NY: "We won't leave you, Jihyo. You're not alone."

JH: "Thank you.."

JY: "So.. how will we go?"

SN: "Me, Jihyo and Tzuyu will head back to the cafè. I'll pick up my things and stay with Jihyo."

JH: "Y-you'll stay with me?"

SN: "Yes, Jihyo. I stayed with you the longest since you had DID."

JH: "Okay.."

NY: "..I'll go with Jeongyeon and Mina."

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "W-what!?"

NY: "..There are some things I'd like to talk about. Also Sana, Momo messaged me and said that she wanted to talk. You might want to consider stopping over at her place."

SN: "Okay, let's get going."

NY: "..I'll handle the papers with the doctor."

JH: "Umm.. thank you, Nayeon-unnie."

NY: "It's alright, Jihyo. Take care of yourself too. See you at the festival."

JH: "Okay."

TY: "Let's go."

Jihyo, Sana and Tzuyu left the clinic and waited for a taxi. Meanwhile, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Mina were left inside.

JY: "..."

NY: "Here you go, doc. I hope we don't miss anything. Thank you for taking care of her."

D: "It's alright, young miss. Although are you not sure you won't take her to a psychiatric facility for treatment?"

NY: "..I think it isn't what she needs right now. Maybe if she's ready."

D: "Thank you. Take care now."

The three of them went outside.

MN: "..They're gone already?"

NY: "..Looks like it."

JY: "Why did you want to stay behind and come with us? I thought you're worried about Jihyo."

NY: "..Sana is the one Jihyo needs. I stayed behind for myself."

JY: "..For yourself?"

NY: "Yeah. I wanted to talk with both of you."

JY: "..If you're looking for a fight, now isn't the time."

NY: "I'm not like that Jeongyeon. I haven't been using my time to just do what I want. I've thought about everything I wanted to happen."

MN: "..."

JY: "..Alright, what is it?"

NY: "..I gave up on Jihyo."

JY: "..And?"

NY: "I realized I was just lying to myself. If any, I want to be her unnie that she could lean on when she's troubled. I'm reminded of that based on everything that has been happening. She needs Sana."

JY: "..What does that have to do with us?"

NY: "Because I want to say something to both of you. I'll start with you, Jeongyeon."

JY: "..What is it?"

NY: "I love you. I still do, even if you chose Mina."

JY: "W-what are you saying!?"

NY: "I won't give up my feelings for you."

MN: "Unnie.."

NY: "..And also to you, Mina."

MN: "..."

NY: "First off, I want to apologize for slapping you before. It was definitely wrong of me to do so. I hope you forgive me."

MN: "..It's okay. I deserved it for also hiding everything.."

JY: "..Don't say that, Mina.."

NY: "..Thank you. And now, I'd like to properly confront you too."

MN: "..."

NY: "I love Jeongyeon more than you'll ever do. I will not lose to you and I won't ever give up my feelings for her. This is my declaration."

JY: "N-Nayeon.."

MN: "..I won't lose too, Nayeon-unnie."

NY: "..That's what I like.. It would be boring if you don't fight back.."

MN: "..You're on a losing battle, unnie."

NY: "..We'll see who's actually losing here."

JY: "C-calm down, you two.."

NY: "Quiet, Jeongyeon."

MN: "Please stay out of this."

JY: "L-let's all get along?"

NY: "It's impossible right now, Jeongyeon."

MN: "..This happened because of you. I hope you understand."

JY: "..."

NY: "..I'll go ahead now, you two. See you around tomorrow. Good luck, Mina. You'll need it."

MN: "That's my line, unnie. I hope you don't regret this.."

Nayeon walked away and left the two.

JY: "Nayeon.."

Mina started to also walk the opposite way.

JY: "Huh? W-wait, Mina! Where are you going?"

MN: "..Let's call off today, unnie. I'll go home for now."

JY: "..I'll take you home."

MN: "No need. I can take care of myself."

JY: "B-but.."

MN: "..I'm not that helpless, unnie. For now, it's also you who needs to think about this. You're the one in between as you're the reason we're having a conflict."

JY: "..."

MN: "..See you tomorrow."

Mina walked away to the opposite direction and left Jeongyeon.

JY: "..It's true. I shouldn't be running away from this and let things just go on. I need to understand myself.. or else, both of them will end up getting hurt even more. But.. who? My heart says Mina, but my mind says it's Nayeon.."

Jeongyeon also headed home while thinking.

Meanwhile, Jihyo, Sana and Tzuyu arrived at the latter's family cafè.

JH: "..You live here, Tzuyu?"

TY: "Yes. Our family's cafè is down here, we live upstairs. Sana-unnie has been staying here with me."

SN: "Yeah, I'll just get my things, Jihyo. Then we'll head to Momoring."

JH: "Momoring?"

SN: "Yeah, she's another friend of ours. Our apartments are on the same building, Nayeonie said she wanted to talk with me so we'll stop over there."

JH: "Okay.."

SN: "Let's go upstairs."

They all went up and opened Tzuyu's room. They were greeted by Gucci.

JH: "AH!"

Jihyo got scared and hid behind Sana as she trembled.

SN: (..She's scared of dogs?)

TY: "It's okay, Jihyo-unnie. Gucci is very friendly. He also likes the other you a lot."

JH: "..I'm.. I'm sorry.. I'm not good with dogs.."

SN: "It's okay, he won't bite."

Sana held on Jihyo's hand. Her trembling slowly faded away.

JH: "..T-thank you.."

TY: "I'll hold on to him while you get your things, unnie."

SN: "Thanks, Tzuyu."

Sana started to pack her belongings as Jihyo looked from outside Tzuyu's room. In a bit, she was finished.

SN: "I'm done, thank you for letting me stay, Tzuyu."

TY: "You're welcome. Please take care of Jihyo-unnie."

SN: "I will, don't worry."

JH: "I'm embarassed.."

SN: "Don't worry about it, Jihyo. Come on, let's go."

They all went downstairs and noticed someone was at the door.

SN: "Eh? Isn't that.."

TY: "Chaeyoungie?"

JH: "..Is she another friend?"

SN: "Yeah."

Tzuyu opened up the door for her.

CY: "Hello. Sorry for the sudden visit. I didn't expect Sana-unnie and Jihyo-unnie would be here."

SN: "Same to you, but we're about to leave too."

Chaeyoung looked at the new Jihyo.

CY: "..Unnie?"

JH: "Umm.. h-hello.."

CY: "..I'm Son Chaeyoung. Also part of the council. Please don't worry. I'll help you out tomorrow."

JH: "Umm.. thank you.."

SN: "I'd love to stay and catch up, Chaeyoungie, but we have to see Momo too."

CY: "It's okay, I'll see you two tomorrow. Take care."

TY: "Please be careful."

SN: "Thank you. See you two tomorrow."

Sana and Jihyo left the cafè.

TY: "Did you come to visit me?"

CY: "..Yeah, that's right, Tzuyu. How are you?"

TY: "I'm okay. How about you?"

CY: "Yeah.."

TY: "..You don't sound like you're fine."

CY: "..Was I?"

TY: "Yeah."

CY: "..I just want someone to talk to. And I remembered you, Tzuyu. It's been a week since we last had a good chat. Is everything okay with you?"

TY: "..I'm okay."

CY: "How do you feel about the new unnie?"

TY: "It's not like there's anything I can do. I just know it's really Sana-unnie she needs right now."

CY: "..I hope you're really fine, Tzuyu."

TY: "..What would you like to talk about, Chaeyoungie?"

CY: "Can we sit down first?"

TY: "Okay."

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu sat down.

CY: "..Are you able to move on from Jihyo-unnie?"

TY: "..I'm trying."

CY: "..How did you begin?"

TY: "You're.. in love with someone?"

CY: "Y-yeah.. you can say it that way.. I'm also doing my best but.. I can't avoid interacting with her since we're friends.. it's hard."

TY: "..I guess it is.."

CY: "..But you still talk with Jihyo-unnie, right? How are you able to do that?"

TY: "..I don't really have the right words for it but.. I just want to see Jihyo-unnie happy."

CY: "..But how about you?"

TY: "I'll just have to accept it one day.."

CY: "..It's easy to say, but really hard to do."

TY: "Yeah.. maybe one day, somebody will be able to love me for who I am."

CY: "You're definitely amazing already, Tzuyu. Seeing how much you've grown."

TY: "..I'm not so good at it, but would you like some coffee?"

CY: "Sure."

Meanwhile, Jihyo and Sana are on their way to Momo's apartment.

JH: "Unnie?"

SN: "Yes?"

JH: "Can I ask you something?"

SN: "Of course, Jihyo. What is it?"

JH: "Why were you staying with Tzuyu? I remember you told me you've been staying with me for a long time. I'm confused."

SN: "..I'm sorry. It was because of a misunderstanding.."

JH: "..W-what happened?"

SN: "It was my fault. As much as I want to, the reason was hiding my feelings and not telling Jihyo that I love her. She wasn't happy to learn that I've been very intimate to the other Jihyo.."

JH: "..What do you mean by that?"

SN: "The other Jihyo, not the original, was supportive of me in wanting me to admit my feelings to the original.. So at times during the night, she wants to hug me so I can feel Jihyo's warmth as if it was her.."

JH: "..I.. I see.. that's why."

SN: "That was the reason why Jihyo got mad at me. She sorted out her feelings, and so did I.. She didn't know I stayed with Tzuyu. In a way, it was also helpful for both of us to have some time for our own."

JH: "..Do you think you can confess to her now?"

SN: "..I have to."

JH: "Unnie, what happens if.. we switch? What's going to happen to me? Am I.. going to disappear?"

SN: "..No. You're still her.. It's not like you're gone for good."

JH: "..I'm scared."

Sana held on Jihyo's hand as they walked. She looked into the eyes of the trembling girl.

SN: "Look at me, Jihyo. People say that when you look at a person in the eyes, you can say if they are lying or not."

JH: "..."

SN: "You're not unwanted. This is something we all know. Whatever happens, you're not alone anymore. You'll have people who will be here for you."

JH: "..What if I switch?"

SN: "It's still you. You're someone I want to protect and care for Jihyo. Even if you have a million personas, I won't let go of my love for you."

JH: "..You love me that much?"

SN: "Yes.. that's why I'll make you fall in love with me all over again."

Hearing Sana's words, Jihyo suddenly blushed and tried to look away.

JH: (..W-why did she have to say it like that? B-but.. I somehow.. liked it..) "T-thank you for loving me.."

SN: "..We're almost at Momo's apartment."

JH: "Okay."

They eventually reached Momo's apartment.

SN: "We're here. Don't be nervous, okay?"

JH: "Y-yes."

Sana knocked on her door. In a bit, the door was opened.

SN: "..Eh? D-Dahyun? Why are you here?"

DH: "Hi, Sana-unnie. I'm sorry if I surprised you. I'm going to stay the night here. Momo-unnie is cooking right now."

SN: "..Oh! Sorry for the sudden visit."

DH: "No, it's okay. Come on in!"

Sana and Jihyo entered the apartment. They saw Momo cooking

SN: "Hi, Momoring."

MM: "Heya! Wait a sec I'll finish cooking first."

JH: "..."

SN: "Anyway, you two. You probably heard from Nayeonie."

DH: "..Yeah. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kim Dahyun, your friend and also Momo-unnie's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

JH: "..G-girlfriend?"

MM: "Yup, and I'm her girlfriend too!"

JH: "..I see. Umm, hello. I hope you don't mind me being here."

MM: "Ohh. She's very nice."

DH: "Finish cooking for now, unnie. I'll keep them entertained while we wait for you."

MM: "Okay~"

SN: "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, why will you stay for the night here?"

DH: "Oh, hehe. I'm really nervous for tomorrow you know. That's why unnie told me to sleep here."

SN: "I guess so, hosting that big program is a great achievement for you too."

JH: "..Program?"

SN: "Yeah, there will be a program for tomorrow, Jihyo. It's more like a showcase of the university's gifted students."

JH: "I see. Do I have to be part of it?"

SN: "That's right."

JH: "..I don't know what to do."

DH: "Don't worry, I'm sure Jeongyeonie will help you out as well. You should go. Sana-unnie will also perform!"

JH: "..W-what?"

SN: "Yeah, I'm part of the program. I'll be performing with Momoring. She's known to be the best dancer in Korea."

JH: "Wow.. you as well?"

SN: "I don't come close to Momo, but I'll do my best too. I'd like you to watch me perform, okay? I made this promise with you too some time ago."

JH: "..Okay."

MM: "I'm done here~ let's all have dinner now."

Momo brought her cooking to their table.

SN: "Wow.. you've improved a lot. It looks appetizing!"

MM: "Hehe. I've been cooking a lot more and having dubu taste it for me~"

JH: "That's so sweet.."

SN: "So that's why Dahyun looks like she's gaining weight.."

DH: "Huh? Oh no! I didn't notice."

SN: "Just kidding~ hehe."

Momo suddenly hugged Dahyun.

MM: "I'm the only one allowed to tease dubu~"

SN: "Eh? You're pretty clingy now, huh?"

JH: "..It's nice to see."

MM: "So how are you now, Jihyo-ssi?"

JH: "Umm, I'm fine. But still getting used to everything. Am I.. awkward?"

MM: "You're cute."

JH: "W-what!?"

Dahyun pinched Momo's belly.

DH: "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

MM: "Ow! I don't mean anything about that! I just think the way she behaves is so unusual of Jihyo-ssi!"

SN: (..Dahyun's getting jealous?) "You shouldn't do that in front of your girlfriend~

JH: (So, it's like this when you're in a relationship?)

MM: "Anyway, don't worry too much about things, Jihyo-ssi. Let's not be strangers! We're all friends here."

JH: "Umm, okay."

SN: "What did you want to talk about today, Momoring?"

MM: "Oh, I wanted to see Jihyo-ssi too."

JH: "..."

SN: "As you can see, she'a doing her best. I'll stay with her to help cope with her life."

MM: "Yeah, that's good to hear. Just let us know too if you need any help, Jihyo-ssi."

JH: "..Thank you."

MM: "Also, I wanted to check up on you if you're ready for tomorrow."

SN: "I am. Sorry if I was unable to practice with you."

MM: "It's okay. Just come to the dance hall early so we can do a run or two."

SN: "Yeah, I will. Don't worry."

DH: "Alright. Then let's celebrate Jihyo-unnie's company now~ Shall we eat now?"

JH: "W-what do you mean?"

MM: "Hehe. That's another reason we wanted you two to go here. It was dubu's idea."

DH: "Yup~ We'd like to welcome you nore properly and that's why I asked Momo-unnie to cook for the four of us."

JH: "Y-you're all so.. I don't deserve this.."

SN: "We're all here for you."

DH: "You're the one who brought us all together, unnie. We'll always be here for you."

JH: "Everyone.."

Jihyo started to cry.

JH: "..T-thank you. I'm.. I'm sorry for being a burden.."

Sana softly hugged the crying girl.

SN: "You're never going to be a stranger to us, Jihyo."

MM: "Come on~ now's not the time to feel sad. Let's enjoy!"

JH: "I.. I will! Thank you."

The four of them began eating and enjoyed a few stories together while making sure they make the new Jihyo more comfortable with them. Jihyo was also observing how the three of them behave.

DH: "Ah! I'm full now."

JH: "Me too."

SN: "That was a great meal, Momo! I might stop by over more often now."

MM: "As long as you're the one buying the ingredients then fine~"

JH: "Umm, thank you for the meal."

SN: "We'll get going then, see you guys tomorrow."

MM: "Bye!"

Sana and Jihyo left Momo's apartment.

SN: "Let's stop over now at my place. It's just at the other corner."

JH: "Okay."

Sana and Jihyo walked through the hallway and arrived at Sana's apartment. She unlocked the door and they entered.

SN: "You're stuff are still here, Jihyo."

Sana started picking up all the things that belonged to Jihyo.

JH: "Unnie, can I ask a question?"

SN: "Sure, what is it?"

JH: "Why does the other me have things left here in your apartment?"

SN: "..It's because of me as well. It's my fault."

JH: "Why? What happened?"

SN: "..I left Jihyo's side when she got angry at me. She looked for me everywhere, to the point of her almost breaking down. She stayed here probably because she wanted to see me so much.."

JH: "..How did you know she stayed here?"

SN: "..Because I went back here and saw her.."

JH: "..What did you do?"

SN: "..I just got a new set of clothes.. I.. didn't try talking to her as she was asleep.. I did leave a note and she soon looked for me and almost ran outside. She did stop though. We both have the same thing in mind.."

JH: "..What is it, Sana-unnie?"

SN: "We both weren't ready yet.. Time is important.. to heal, to understand, to realize the value of someone in your life.. Time for yourself to reflect on things.. is always going to be necessary."

JH: "..I see."

SN: "..But I'm ready now. Whatever happens, I'm going to fight."

JH: "..Fight? What do you mean?"

SN: "Like I told you, Daniel-oppa has feelings for you.. it's either me or him that you'll end up choosing. If I can't overcome this, then I know I really don't deserve you.."

JH: "Do you think.. the original Jihyo has feelings for him too?"

SN: "..I don't know. But I don't care."

JH: "W-what?"

Sana held on Jihyo's shoulders and faced her.

SN: "..I want to settle this fairly. Please don't think of what I feel. Think about what you feel instead.. In the end, it's you that will matter. Regardless, I still love you."

Jihyo looked away as she became flustered with Sana's words.

JH: "I.. I will.. Thank you, unnie."

Sana moved herself to face Jihyo again.

SN: "Okay~ good! Then let's go home now!"

JH: "..Home?"

SN: "To your apartment of course! I'd like you to know more about yourself too."

They both went out and locked Sana's apartment and went to Jihyo's place. After some time, they finally arrived.

SN: "Alright, we're here~ Let's open this place up. The key should be in your purse, Jihyo."

JH: "Okay."

Jihyo brought out the key and opened the locked door.

SN: "This is your place, Jihyo. Let's go in."

JH: "..I see."

SN: "In a way, I hope you could better understand yourself more while we stay here."

Jihyo looked around the apartment as Sana stood behind her.

SN: (It's been awhile since I came back here.. I miss this place.)

JH: "It feels strange being here.. like I feel like I've been here before despute seeing it for the first time."

SN: "Really?"

JH: "Yes.."

SN: "Take your time, Jihyo. There's no need to rush things. Let's unpack and get ready for bed."

JH: "Okay."

SN: "I'll change first."

Sana took her sleepwear and entered the bathroom. Jihyo was still observing her surroundings and found her way to the desk.

JH: (..Photos? It's with everyone I was able to see. They all are really close to each other..)

After a few minutes, Sana came out of the bathroom.

SN: "Your turn, Jihyo. Go ahead."

JH: "Okay, unnie."

Jihyo took her change of clothes as well and entered the bathroom.

SN: (She was looking at these pictures earlier. I wonder how she feels right now? I hope that she feels comfortable with me.. we only met for a few hours..)

Sana also checked on Jihyo's bag.

SN: (This is also the diary the other Jihyo has been writing on.. I won't look at it. This one is the notebook with the new song..)

Jihyo suddenly came out of the bathroom.

JH: "I'm done, unnie."

SN: "Oh, okay. Let's get some sleep now."

Sana fixed all the things on Jihyo's desk and they faced the bed.

JH: "So, this is where you slept with me?"

SN: "Y-yeah.. Something like that. But if you're uncomfortable about it, I'll just place the mat on the floor and sleep here."

JH: "N-no.. It's okay. Sleep on the bed."

SN: "Y-you might be uncomfortable about it. I'm fine with it! Don't worry."

JH: "Umm, actually I want to be beside you. I feel uncomfortable being alone. And I kind of want to feel as well how the other side of me feels.."

SN: "..Okay. If you're sure about it, I'll sleep here."

They both tucked in to bed and got ready to sleep.

JH: "S-so.. how does it go? Like.. do I hug you or.. do you hug me?"

SN: "W-we don't have to do that, you know."

JH: "I want to know the feeling, unnie.."

SN: "..Both ways, Jihyo."

JH: "Okay.."

They both hugged each other.

SN: "Y-yeah.. something like this.."

JH: "I see.."

They were both silent for a bit.

SN: (I missed this feeling.. but instead of me needing Jihyo's warmth, I want to focus more on embracing her with my warmth and make her feel comfortable.)

JH: "..It feels warm."

SN: "Yeah.."

JH: "I feel safe in your arms.."

SN: "..Can I ask you a question?"

JH: "..Yes?"

SN: "..Are you still interested with Daniel-oppa?"

JH: "..I don't really know. Maybe I'll know when I see him again?"

SN: "..I see. Then there's another thing I want to ask."

JH: "..What is it?"

SN: "When you said to know the feeling of the other person inside of you.. what do you mean by that?"

JH: "..In a way, like you told me, I am still myself even if it's a different persona. That's why for me, I need to also understand how the other me really feels about you.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I want to know why they fell in love with you.."

SN: "Jihyo.."

JH: "I.. want to know me. That's important too right?"

SN: "Yeah.."

JH: "So, yeah.. that's why."

SN: "You're strong, Jihyo. For doing this.."

JH: "..I'm not."

SN: "..Let's get some sleep."

JH: "Goodnight, unnie."

SN: "Goodnight, Jihyo. And I love you.."

JH: "Thank you.."

They both shut their eyes and got some rest with some thoughts in their mind.

JH: (..I want to discover more about myself.. If I'm really part of another person, I need to understand them..)

SN: (..She's still Jihyo. She didn't disappear. I know she's having a hard time sorting her feelings out.. but I shouldn't be forceful. l'll just help her cope with everything right now..)

The following day, Jihyo woke up first and Sana followed soon after her movement.

SN: "..Good morning."

JH: "Good morning, unnie. Sorry, I probably woke you up."

SN: "It's okay. Let's get ready now. It's a big day today."

JH: "Okay."

The two of them got ready for the school festival. They had a quick meal, took a bath, changed clothes and went to school.

SN: "..Alright. It's the big day. The program will start after lunch so we have time to get ready."

JH: "..There's so many people."

SN: "Yeah.. other schools came to visit too.."

Meanwhile, a familiar voice called to them.

CY: "Unnie!"

SN: "Oh, Chaengie! Jeongyeonie too."

JY: "Hey guys. We're here to pick up Jihyo. She's not so familiar with the campus so it's best we pick her up here."

JH: "Sorry for the trouble.."

CY: "Don't worry about it, unnie. We're here to help you."

JH: "Thank you. I'll do my best."

JY: "Momo is waiting for you, Sana."

SN: "Okay, I'm heading there now. Please take care of Jihyo."

JH: "See you, unnie."

Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung left and went to the council room. While Sana went to her building's Dance hall. Upon arriving, she saw Momo stretching.

SN: "I'm here, Momoring~"

MM: "Sa-tang!"

SN: "Let me warm up a bit then we can get started."

MM: "Okay~ go ahead. But before that, can you tell me how was Jihyo-ssi so far?"

SN: "She's keeping up well. I'm also happy to see her do her best."

MM: "That's good to hear. Then for now, let's do our best practicing!"

After a few stretches, Sana and Momo did a few runs together for their performance. Everything was on point and executed perfectly.

MM: "That's great! Shall we change clothes now?"

SN: "Okay~"

They started to get ready for the program and changed their outfits.

MM: "Done~"

SN: "I just finished too."

MM: "By the way, Sa-tang. You seem to be in a good mood. I thought you'd be worried about Jihyo-ssi and the council guy."

SN: "Yeah, I am still worried about it. But you know, worrying will not solve anything, right?"

MM: "You have a good point."

SN: "Besides, I want Jihyo to make the choice on her own. It won't change how I feel about her."

MM: "..You mean you're okay if she chooses him?"

SN: "..I can't say so myself, but I want her to be happy with her choice. A choice that will be for all personalities inside her."

MM: "..That's a good statement. Does this mean you also found your answer on who you choose in the end?"

SN: "I did. Just last night."

MM: "Oh? Who?"

SN: "..I choose Jihyo. What I mean is her entirety. The Jihyo that can accept everything about her own self, past and present.

MM: "..I kind of get what you mean, but I also don't. But it's good you finally decided! Let's get going~"

SN: "Okay~" (I might sound okay, but deep inside the tension is also killing me. Jihyo will find herself. And I should be prepared with whatever outcome there will be.)

Meanwhile, at the council room.

JY: "That's pretty much it. So Chaeng will stick with you for the time being, while I double check how everything will be on the booths."

JH: "I'll be in your care, Ms. Chaeyoung."

CY: "Chaengie is okay, unnie."

JH: "Umm, okay. I'm sorry.."

JY: "Don't apologize. We're all in this together."

CY: "Yeah. Don't worry too much about it. Let's head to the performance center, unnie."

JH: "Okay."

JY: "Take care you two."

Jihyo and Chaeyoung left to go to the stage while Jeongyeon checked out some of their attractions.

CY: "Over here, unnie. Some of the other school reps are here. I'll handle most of the talking if possible."

JH: "Thank you.."

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was checking the activities on some booths and if everything is in order.

JY: "Looks like everything is okay so far. Huh? Wait.."

Jeongyeon saw Mina in the booth of her class. She decided to approach the girl.

JY: "Hi, Mina. How are you?"

MN: "Hello. Everything is fine here. Please check out the other areas."

JY: "I already did."

MN: "I see. Then maybe you could go to the other departments already."

JY: "..Are you being avoidant of me?"

MN: "Unnie, you know everything's busy right now. Whatever happened yesterday should not affect the responsibilities we have to fulfill."

JY: "..R-right. Sorry.."

MN: "..We'll talk tonight. Focus on your duties. Jihyo-unnie needs it."

JY: "You're right. See you later."

Jeongyeon left Mina at their booth and headed to another building. Meanwhile, Nayeon was going around and headed to the performance center as well.

NY: "I hope Jihyo is fine.. Is she here already? Oh, over there. Good thing Chaeng's with her."

She headed towards the two.

NY: "Hey! How's it going?"

CY: "Oh, Nayeonie. It's all good so far. The program will start in about an hour."

JH: "I'm getting a bit dizzy.. there's so many people talking to us."

NY: "Oh, wait. I'll go get some water."

JH: "Thank you, unnie.."

Nayeon dragged Chaeyoung for a bit and whispered to her.

NY: *Hey, is he here yet?*

CY: *Not yet.*

NY: *Be on your guard and protect her at all cost. I'll be back in a bit.*

CY: *Okay.*

Nayeon left the two and headed to one booth selling some water.

NY: "One bottle please."

Nayeon got the bottle and headed back to Jihyo and Chaeyoung.

NY: "Here you go, Jihyo."

JH: "Thank you.."

CY: "You're not helping out with your class, unnie?"

NY: "Ours will begin after the program. So I have some free time. I'll spend my time with you two."

CY: "Okay."

Back at Jeongyeon, she checked out the other areas if everything's running smoothly and ended up on Tzuyu's class booth.

JY: "Hi, Tzuyu. Everything good here."

TY: "Hello. Yes, everything is okay."

JY: "Alright. Just tell me if there's any trouble here."

TY: "Okay, unnie."

Jeongyeon moved on to a different area.

JY: (Good that everything's somewhat peaceful, but it's also bothering me what may happen soon. I better get moving.)

Back at Jihyo, Chaeyoung and Nayeon. They had a bit of free time now while waiting for the program to start.

CY: "By the way unnie, there's something that you need to do later for the program."

JH: "Huh? What do you mean?"

CY: "As the council president, you need to give opening remarks for the program.."

JH: "W-what!? I have to?"

CY: "Yeah."

NY: "You can do it, Jihyo. Don't worry."

CY: "I prepared this for you, unnie. You can just read it for the opening speech."

Chaeyoung handed Jihyo a piece of paper.

NY: "Great job, Chaeng. This will make it a lot easier for Jihyo later."

JH: "..I'm.. I'm nervous.."

CY: "You can do it, unnie. Take your time to read."

JH: "..I'll do my best.."

CY: "I'll handle things from here. For now, please stay at the back stage. Sana-unnie might be there."

JH: "..Really? Umm.. okay."

NY: "I'll take you there. Come on."

Nayeon accompanied Jihyo to the back stage and saw Dahyun reading her script.

NY: "Hey, Dahyun!"

DH: "Oh, unnie!"

NY: "Can you take care of Jihyo for now? She needs to calm down and give a speech for later."

DH: "Sure. Please take it easy here for awhile, unnie."

JH: "Thank you.."

NY: "If you don't mind, Jihyo, I'll go back to Chaeyoung for now."

JH: "Okay. Thank you again, unnie."

Nayeon left and went back to Chaeyoung. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung saw the man they were expecting to arrive soon.

CY: (That's.. Mr. Daniel, right? He's heading this way..)

Daniel headed to the entranceway to the performance center to watch.

KD: "Hello, young miss. You're also from the council, right?"

CY: "Yes, that's right."

KD: "Please let me formally introduce myself. My name is Kang Daniel. I'm the council president of Sogang University. Alongside me are my fellow council members."

CY: "Thank you for coming."

KD: "May I know how is Ms. Jihyo doing?"

CY: "She's fine and busy preparing for the program too. Please head this way."

KD: "I understand. It must be tough on her. Please send my regards to her."

CY: "This is noted, Mr. Daniel."

Daniel and his members went to their seats.

CY: (..He's really a nice guy.. It's impossible to hate him..)

Nayeon arrived back to meet Chaeyoung.

NY: "Chaeng!"

CY: "Oh, you're back unnie."

NY: "Yeah. How are things?"

CY: "He's here already. I just talked with him. He was looking for Jihyo."

NY: "I see. You did well."

CY: "Yeah. Let's calm down for now. It won't be until later they see each other."

Meanwhile at the backstage, Sana and Momo have arrived.

MM: "Baby! We're here~"

DH: "Ah! Unnie! I'm getting really nervous!"

SN: "Hi, Jihyo. How are you now?"

JH: "Umm, I'm also nervous.."

SN: "Oh yeah.. You need to give an opening speech."

JH: "I have a script here.. But I'm not used to these kinds of things.. I get nervous looking at other people."

MM: "We're all about to start."

JH: "I.. I don't think I can do it.."

SN: "..I'm here to support you, okay?"

JH: "..What will you do?"

SN: "During your speech, I'll be at the far back of the audience. Only look at me, so you'll feel comfortable when you give the speech, okay?"

Sana hugged Jihyo and whispered to her ears.

SN: *I believe in you.*

JH: "..Thank you. I'll do what I can."

DH: "I can't calm down too.. I don't know if I can handle the pressure!"

MM: "Hmm.. what should I do about you.."

SN: "I'll be back Momo, our performance is still later. I'll watch Jihyo's speech in a bit."

MM: "Okay~"

JH: "See you, unnie."

Sana left the backstage.

JH: "It's starting now.."

Jihyo was looking outside as she saw Sana walking away for now while hearing the other two.

DH: "I'm shaking.."

MM: "You can do it baby. Here's a good luck charm for you~"

Jihyo looked behind her and saw Momo holding Dahyun's face as she kissed her.

JH: (W-w-what!?)

Jihyo blushed and immediately diverted her gaze outside to avoid interacting with the two.

JH: (T-t-they were k-kissing each other..)

She tried to listen to whatever the two were talking about.

DH: "..Unnie.. t-that was a surprise.. It's our.. first kiss.."

MM: "Hehehe. Are you calm now?"

DH: "Y-yeah.."

MM: "Okay~ then go out there now and do your best!"

DH: "Umm.. wait.."

MM: "..Eh?"

DH: "..Can you.. do it one more time?"

MM: "Aww, you're being greedy now~ Okay, just for today."

Jihyo's imagination started to run wild.

JH: (Oh God.. are they.. k-kissing again? Is it.. like this when you become a couple.. with someone?)

DH: "Thank you, unnie."

MM: "Call me baby from now on~"

DH: "I..I'll try."

MM: "Do your best and let's get this started~"

DH: "Yeah!"

There was a bit of silence in the air.

JH: (..Are they done?)

Jihyo received a tap on her shoulder.

JH: "Ah! Y-yes?"

DH: "Unnie, after my greetings will be your turn once I call you, alright?"

JH: "Umm.. o-okay.."

Dahyun went to the stage and the crowd started to cheer for the start of the program proper.

NY: "..It's finally starting."

CY: "Let's go to our seats, unnie. It's at the front."

NY: "Okay."

Dahyun began the program with a wide smile on her face.

DH: "Good day everyone! How are you all doing?"

Meanwhile at the backstage.

MM: "Hoo~ she's doing well."

JH: "Y-yeah.."

MM: "Try to do it like her as well, baby Jihyo."

JH: "W-what? Baby Jihyo?"

MM: "Yeah it's easier to call you all differently. Soft Jihyo, dark Jihyo, and you're baby Jihyo hehe."

JH: "Umm, why baby?"

MM: "Because you look so innocent and sound like a baby~"

JH: "I see.."

MM: "Are you ready?"

JH: "I..I'll do my best!"

MM: "Sa-tang is out there. Try to look at only her."

JH: "I will."

They continued to listen to Dahyun's speech.

DH: "..And so, we'd like to hear from our student council president, Ms. Park Jihyo to give the opening remarks!"

Everybody applauded for Jihyo.

MM: "That's your cue. Go go!"

JH: "Y-yes!"

Jihyo walked outside and onto the stage.

JH: (Oh my God.. there's so many people looking at me.. I'm.. I'm getting embarrassed! I feel dizzy.. just read the script.. just read the script..)

Jihyo went to the podium and composed herself before speaking. She tried to look where Sana said she would be and saw her.

JH: (There she is.. I better get started.)

She looked at the script Chaeyoung gave to her.

JH: "T-thank you, everyone for joining us this afternoon."

NY: "She's doing fine, so far.."

CY: "That's good to know."

SN: (You're doing great, Jihyo. You've always been a fighter, even today.)

??: "..Did something happen with her?"

SN: "..Eh? Who.."

Sana looked to her side and saw another girl she met before.

IU: "..Hello."

SN: "Oh! Ms. IU, why aren't you seated yet?"

IU: "I arrived a little late due to traffic awhile ago. Luckily I was able to see the start of the program."

SN: "I see."

IU: "You're Ms. Park's best friend, right? She sounds different today."

SN: "Y-yeah. She had some problems.."

While Jihyo was giving her speech, Jihyo noticed there was another girl beside Sana that she's talking to. She thought to herself while speaking.

JH: (Who.. who is she talking to?)

NY: "She's stuttering.. Is she distracted or something?"

JH: (W-why am I remembering the kiss!?)

CY: "Unnie is losing her attention on the speech.."

JH: (I.. I should focus on what I must do.. it.. it's not like Sana-unnie would kiss me or anything! Huh? What's that?

In the middle of the crowd, Jihyo saw a man that was holding a banner which read "Do your best, Jihyo!"

JH: (That's.. Daniel-oppa.)

She saw the man she was with the first time she became conscious. He had a big smile on his face that made her forget her worries for the speech and it went on smoothly.

NY: "..Looks like she's okay now."

CY: "Yeah."

SN: "Good thing she recovered."

JH: "..and we hope that this festival will allow us to build closer ties with all the universities that are happy to join us this week. Thank you and please enjoy our showcase of talents."

Everyone gave Jihyo a round of applause as she bowed down and went off the stage.

SN: "That was great."

IU: "You're very supportive of your friend."

SN: "Yes. She's important to me and I want to support her all the way.

IU: "By the way, I noticed your clothes. Are you performing today too?"

SN: "Ah, y-yes that's right. I'll do my best.

Sana bowed down.

IU: "Good luck. I'm looking forward to it."

SN: "I'll return to the backstage now, Ms. IU. Please enjoy!"

IU: "Good luck. I'll look forward to your performance."

SN: "Thank you."

Sana went to the backstage. On her way there she saw Chaeyoung and waved to her.

CY: "..Unnie?"

Sana pointed at the back of the audience that there's someone she should assist.

NY: "What's wrong?"

CY: "Sana-unnie is telling me to pick up someone at the back of the audience. Let's go there."

NY: "Alright."

Sana made it back to the backstage.

SN: "Jihyo! You did well~"

JH: "T-thank you, Sana-unnie.. I didn't expect to be able to do that!"

SN: "But you did~ and that's good!"

DH: "Yeah, you've done really well, unnie. You rest now, I'll handle the rest of the program."

MM: "Fighting!"

Dahyun went back to the stage.

JH: "Can I ask something?"

SN: "Yes?"

JH: "Umm, you were talking to someone awhile ago during my speech, who was it?"

SN: "Oh, that was IU. Another council president and a well-known actress."

JH: "Wow.. you're.. close to her?"

SN: "Eh? No, I just met her last week so she talked to me."

JH: "I see.."

SN: (..Is she.. jealous?)

MM: "Our performance will be in about 30 minutes, right?"

SN: "Oh, yeah! I hope you can watch it later, Jihyo. I asked Chaengie to get you a good seat in the audience. Please look at me later."

MM: "Hooo~"

JH: "Y-yeah.."

Jihyo looked at Sana's lips.

JH: (..Ah! W-what am I thinking!? This is embarrassing..)

SN: "Eh? What's wrong, Jihyo? You're turning pale.."

JH: "I..I'm fine, unnie.."

SN: "..Are you sure? I'm worried you must've felt stressed standing out there.. Are you sick?"

Sana moved closer to Jihyo and checked her.

JH: "P-please don't worry about me!"

MM: "Hooo~"

SN: "Okay, if you say so. Would you like to go outside now or stay here for a while?"

JH: "Umm.. I'll stay for now."

SN: "Okay~"

Meanwhile, back outside.

CY: "I wonder what Sana-unnie was talking about to go here.. huh?"

NY: "What is it, Chaeng?"

IU: "Oh, hello miss. You're with the school's council, correct?"

CY: "Y-yes. Good day, Ms. IU."

NY: "W-what!? IU-unnie is here!?"

IU: "Good afternoon. Please call me IU."

NY: "H-hello! I-I'm.. My name's Im Nayeon. It's nice to meet you in person!"

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon also arrived at the performance center.

JY: (Whew. I guess I didn't make it for Jihyo's speech. Dahyun's talking about the first performance.. huh? Wait is that..)

Jeongyeon saw Nayeon cheerfully talking with IU.

JY: (She.. looks so happy talking to her..)

Jeongyeon decided to join the conversation between Nayeon, Chaeyoung and IU.

JY: "Hey, how are you guys?"

CY: "Oh, Jeongyeonie. You're done already?"

JY: "Yeah, everything was smooth sailing."

NY: "Oh, you're here."

IU: "Good day, Perhaps you're also from the council?"

JY: "Yeah, Yoo Jeongyeon, Ms. IU. Should I take you to your seat?"

NY: "I'll do it. This way please, unnie."

JY: "H-hey, wait!"

IU: "Thank you."

CY: "..Oh, I get it."

Nayeon assisted IU through the audience and took her to the vacant seats. There were five seats available.

NY: "Please sit here."

IU: "I appreciate the help Ms. Nayeon."

NY: "Y-yes!"

IU sat at the center of the five seats and beside her was Nayeon. Jeongyeon was at the edge beside Nayeon, while Chaeyoung sat beside IU.

NY: (..She sat beside me? Is she jealous or something?)

JY: (What is she doing? It's the council's job to take care of the guests. She doesn't have to be too close to IU-unnie.)

CY: (I could feel a lot of tension on their side. I hope IU-unnie doesn't get bothered about it.)

IU: "Wow. The set design looks even better this close."

JY: "Y-yes. Our Fine Arts department are the ones who managed in setting up the stage. We-"

NY: "Ssh! Keep it down. The first performance is about to start."

JY: "R-right."

IU: "What's the first one?"

CY: "The gymnasts."

DH: "Please welcome our first performance for today~!"

Everybody gave a round of applause. Meanwhile, at the backstage.

SN: "Don't you want to watch the program, Jihyo?"

JH: "Umm, who's out there?"

SN: "It should be Nayeonie and Chaengie. I also told them to assist IU-unnie so she should also be with them.

JH: "I see.."

MM: "Go ahead and watch baby Jihyo."

SN: "..Eh!? Why are you calling her baby Jihyo?"

MM: "Because it suits her. She's so innocent. Hehe. Help her go there, Sa-tang."

SN: "Shall I take you there, Jihyo?"

JH: "Umm, okay."

SN: "Alright, come on!"

Sana helped Jihyo go outside.

SN: "They're over there. Let's go, Jihyo."

Sana brought Jihyo to Nayeon and the rest.

NY: "Oh, hi Sana! You brought Jihyo with you."

SN: "Yeah, I'd like her to watch the program too. Is it okay?"

CY: "Of course. Please sit here, unnie."

JH: "Thank you, Chaeyoung."

SN: "I'll get going now. Make yourself comfortable~"

JH: "See you, unnie."

Sana left Jihyo with the rest.

IU: "It's great to see you again, Ms. Jihyo."

Chaeyoung whispered to Jihyo.

CY: *Act like you know her, unnie. She's the council president from another university.*

JH: "Ah! H-hello. It's good to see you too."

IU: "Are you nervous today? It seems like you're feeling more pressured than the last time I saw you."

JH: "Y-yes, sorry."

NY: "It's alright, Jihyo. Everyone goes through that."

IU: "Yes, even for me. I experience stage fright."

NY: "Really? It still happens? Can you please tell-"

JY: "Ssh. Keep it down. If you're going to make IU-unnie chat she won't be able to watch."

NY: "R-right." (..Getting some revenge, huh? You're obviously jealous.)

They continued to watch the first performance on stage.

JH: "Wow.. they're amazing."

CY: "Wait until later, unnie."

JH: "Later?"

CY: "Yeah. Once Sana-unnie and Momo-unnie performs, it'll blow your mind away."

JH: "Y-yeah. I want to watch them."

Afterwards, the first performance was done.

IU: "That was great. That's real talent."

NY: "I'm glad you liked it!"

Dahyun went back up the stage to interview the performers. While the interview was on-going, Jihyo looked around from her seat to see the people watching. She noticed that Daniel was looking at her and he smiled upon making eye contact with her.

JH: (Ah.. that's embarrassing. He was looking at me all along!)

Jihyo gave a faint smile in return and looked back at the stage.

DH: "So that's it. Please give a big round of applause for them!"

Everyone applauded for the first performance from the gymnasts. Dahyun continued.

DH: "I'm thinking that you all notice that there's a lot of musical instruments right here on stage, right? I'm pretty sure you all know what's coming next. It is our school's famous band performing this time, Day6!"

Everybody started to cheer hard.

IU: "Wow, Day6 already?"

CY: "Yes. They're one of our school's pride.

IU: "They're also popular among the students in our university and we hope they could do a local concert in the future."

JY: "Really? I guess we could make some arrangements next time."

IU: "That would be great. I appreciate it."

CY: "After their stage, there will be a VCR. And then it's Sana-unnie and Momo-unnie's turn."

JH: "..Okay."

Meanwhile, Mina's shift for their class booth was already done.

S: "Thank you for working hard, Mina. We will handle the rest."

MN: "Thank you. I'll be heading off."

Mina left their class booth and started to walk around.

MN: (I guess I could go watch the program too. I can hear Day6 already performing.)

Mina went on her way to the performance center.

MN: (They sound great. I wonder where are the others?)

Mina looked around the audience.

MN: (..Oh, over there. Though it looks like there's no vacant seats. Jihyo-unnie is watching beside Chaeyoungie. That's good. Who's the other girl though? It is Ms. IU? Eh? That's Jeongyeonie.. W-wait. She's sitting.. beside Nayeonie?)

Mina paused upon seeing all of them.

MN: (..I don't know what to do..)

Mina just stood at the back. As much as she wanted to join everyone, there were no seats available. She couldn't concentrate in watching the band performance and gets bothered whenever it looked like Jeongyeon was talking to Nayeon.

MN: (..It doesn't look like Nayeonie's interested in talking to her.)

??: "..You're here already?"

MN: "..Eh? It's you, Tzuyu.."

TY: "I just finished my shift too."

MN: "I see.."

TY: "Don't let it bother you, unnie."

MN: "What do you mean?"

TY: "I saw you looking at them."

MN: "..."

Tzuyu handed over something to Mina.

TY: "..Want some bread?"

MN: "..Thank you."

TY: "Just try to believe in her. If you can't do so, maybe it's time to move on too. Don't hurt yourself longer if that's the case."

MN: "..Love sure is weird, isn't it, Tzuyu?"

TY: "What do you mean?"

MN: "It always sounds so easy if we try to look at other people's love life. We can easily give them any advice we can. However, if we are already the ones in the hot seat, we become so stupid that we always tend to forget how to love our own selves."

TY: "..I'm guilty of that too, unnie."

MN: "Same goes for me."

TY: "..But I think I at the end of the festival, I'll be able to move on."

MN: "Really? Why do you say so?"

TY: "Listening to Day6's song, I realize I shouldn't stay in the past. I'll go forward."

MN: "..I see."

TY: "I'll just be who I am, and wait for that special someone to appreciate me."

MN: "..There's nothing better than to be appreciated for who we are."

TY: "Yes. That's why I'm sure of what will happen in the end."

MN: "..Eh?"

TY: "Jihyo-unnie will choose Sana-unnie, not him."

MN: "..I have a question though."

TY: "What is it?"

MN: "Are you okay with it if Jihyo-unnie ends up with Daniel-oppa?"

TY: "..No."

MN: "Why?"

TY: "I'd rather lose Jihyo-unnie to someone that I lost to. That's why I'll support Sana-unnie all the way."

MN: "..I'm with you."

Back at Jihyo and the rest.

JH: "Their music sounds really good."

JY: "Yeah, doesn't it?"

JH: "It sounds like I've heard of their songs before.."

IU: "What do you mean Ms. Jihyo?"

NY: "AH! B-because she doesn't go to concerts that much! Right, Jihyo?"

JH: "Oh, y-yeah!"

IU: "I see. So it's your first Day6 concert?"

JH: "Umm, y-yeah. I guess I just hear them practicing sometimes. That's why it sounds familiar to me."

NY: (That was a close one..)

CY: *Be careful, unnie.*

JH: *Y-yeah. I'm sorry.*

At the backstage, Sana was checking out Jihyo.

SN: "..It looks like Jihyo is not having any problems. I'm glad she's enjoying the concert."

MM: "You worry like a girlfriend~"

SN: "You're pretty confident to say that now that you're in a relationship with Dahyun."

MM: "Well, I realized a lot of things because of that too."

SN: "..Eh?"

MM: "We're like in different situations, Sa-tang. For you, you have always loved Jihyo even though you're not yet a couple. For me, I didn't really know if I have strong feelings with Dubu at first. But as we went on every single day, I realize I love her so much!"

SN: "Wow. That's definitely unusual to hear from you. I didn't really expect you'd take it seriously."

MM: "I think I was able to decide on it because of you, Sa-tang."

SN: "Why me?"

MM: "Seeing how much you sacrifice for Jihyo made me feel like I could do the same for Dubu."

SN: "..."

MM: "Do your best in our performance, okay? I know what you're thinking. You'll make Jihyo-ssi remember the time you were practicing with me at the dance hall. That's why you asked Chaengie to have her sit around that area."

SN: "..It's alright if she doesn't return."

MM: "..Eh? Are you sure about that?"

SN: "..I don't want to say that I don't like this Jihyo to make the real Jihyo return. But I want her to remember me."

MM: "..I don't completely get it. But I guess you're right. We don't dislike this Jihyo. It's still her!"

SN: "Yeah.."

Back at the audience. Everybody was enjoying the sudden concert. After some time, the last song by the band was finished and Dahyun went back up the stage to interview Day6.

IU: "It was a great experience to be part of this event. Thank you."

NY: "Ah, n-no we should thank you!"

JY: "Yes, it's your presence also that we are honored of despite your busy schedule."

IU: "By the way, Ms. Jihyo. Have you already had your recital?"

JH: "..Oh, umm.."

Chaeyoung whispered to Jihyo.

CY: *Not yet.*

JH: "Not yet.."

IU: "When will it be? I'd like to watch you."

CY: "Unnie's recital is next week on Monday."

IU: "I see. I'm free in that day. Would it be fine for me to watch?"

JH: "Umm, s-sure.."

IU: "Thank you."

NY: "Unnie, why are you interested with her recital?"

IU: "Well, Ms. Jihyo here has a lot of fans in my university too."

JH: "W-what?"

NY: "But you're also really famous, unnie. What drove you to become the star that you are right now?"

IU: "Actually it wasn't for my own self. My drive came more from the people around me."

JH: "Huh?"

IU: "I love my family and friends. That's why I worked hard."

NY: "I see.."

IU: "If not for the people around me, I wouldn't be the person I am today."

JY: "Then that would be the same for Jihyo."

JH: "..What?"

CY: "Yeah, unnie brought us all together. She's good at everything, but she always put every one of us first all the time."

IU: "That's great to hear. Friends are wonderful, aren't they? They stay with you even in your darkest hours."

JH: "..Yeah."

Dahyun's interview for Day6 was finished and everyone gave them a round of applause.

DH: "Next, please enjoy our VCR in making this event happen."

Dahyun went off the stage and the VCR started to play. Meanwhile, at the backstage. Dahyun checked up on Sana and Momo.

DH: "Are you both ready?"

MM: "Yes~"

SN: "..Ready."

MM: "Oh? You look too serious, Sa-tang. Relax a bit more."

SN: "Y-yeah. Sorry."

DH: "Do your best!"

The VCR was recorded by Chaeyoung containing the scenes of the preparations made for the event. In some clips, Jihyo noticed her other self was there and looked very confident and comfortable with everyone.

JH: (So this is.. the real me?)

Jihyo got goosebumps watching herself.

NY: (It must be hard for Jihyo right now to watch herself with something she has no memory of. Be strong, Jihyo.)

JH: (..I need to become a better person. Just like the real me..)

IU: "I love how you made the video."

CY: "Thank you."

After a few minutes, the video was done.

JH: "..."

IU: "It was great seeing everyone in your university work hard for preparations."

JY: "Thank you."

Meanwhile, at the backstage.

DH: "Your turn next. I'll just introduce you two so get ready, okay?"

MM: "Okay~"

Dahyun went back outside and on to the stage.

DH: "How's everyone so far? Good?"

Chaeyoung whispered to Jihyo.

CY: *It's Momo-unnie and Sana -unnie next.*

JH: *Okay.*

DH: "As you may all know, our university is known in producing great dancers. However for the past year, we were also blessed with prodigies in dancing."

IU: "The next one.. is she talking about Ms. Hirai?"

JY: "Oh, you know her too?"

IU: "Her name is widespread among producers too. I'm sure she'll have a successful career once she graduates. I don't see any female dancers beating her in a showdown."

JY: "Yeah that's true."

NY: "Well, Sana will be performing with her and I do think she can keep up with her."

IU: "I see. Isn't she Ms. Jihyo's best friend?"

CY: "Yes, she is."

IU: "Then let's cheer hard for both of them."

JH: "Y-yeah." (Sana-unnie wanted me to watch her. I'll watch her closely.)

DH: "And so, without further ado, I'd like to introduce to everyone, two of the best dancers in our university, Ms. Hirai Momo and Ms. Minatozaki Sana!"

The crowd began cheering hard as the two Japanese girls went out and got on the stage.

SN: (This is it.. look at me, Jihyo.)

JH: (Sana-unnie looks different.. she gives off a different aura already.)

CY: "Momo-unnie looks amazing."

NY: "Yeah, even Sana."

JY: "Good luck, you two."

The music started to play and the whole crowd became silent and shivered on the sight they were able to see.

IU: "Amazing stage presence."

JH: "..W-wow.."

Jihyo only looked at Sana throughout the performance. She was mesmerized with how the woman was dancing. Not only that, Sana's gaze was always towards Jihyo, which made her concentrate at her even more. She felt different about it.

JH: "..S-Sana.. unnie?"

NY: (..Is Jihyo okay?)

CY: "..Unnie?"

SN: (Only look at me, Jihyo..)

Jihyo couldn't see nor hear anyone else. It was only Sana running through her mind. As they continued, tears fell from Jihyo's eyes.

JH: "W-why do I.. remember.. seeing this before?"

Sana noticed Jihyo's tears upon looking at her while performing and thought to herself.

SN: (..Is she remembering me?)

Everyone else was all eyes on The performance that they didn't notice Jihyo having a reaction.

JH: "B-but.. this is my first time to watch them.. right?"

After the moment that seemed like an entirely new world to Jihyo, the performance was finished and the crowd went wild.

IU: "She's definitely a prodigy in the art of dancing."

JY: "Yes, she is."

NY: "Sana was really amazing too."

CY: "Great performance, Momo-unnie!"

As everyone was still cheering, Jihyo stood up and walked away.

CY: "Huh? Unnie? What's wrong?"

NY: "Jihyo?"

JH: "..I..I'm sorry.. I'm kind of dizzy.. I'll go to the restroom.."

NY: "Oh, I'll go with you. Come on."

Dahyun went up the stage to interview Sana and Momo.

JY: "Be careful, you two."

Sana noticed that, Jihyo and Nayeon stood up and went somewhere.

SN: (Is Jihyo okay? I hope she's fine. I want to finish this interview fast.)

While looking at the crowd, she also noticed Daniel stood up and walked out of the venue as well.

SN: (..Please be okay, Jihyo..)

Meanwhile, at the far back of the audience.

MN: "..I think Daniel-oppa followed them."

TY: "..Let's follow them too."

Mina and Tzuyu followed Jihyo and Nayeon. The latter teo made their way to the nearest restroom.

NY: "..Everything okay?"

JH: "..I don't know, unnie."

NY: "..What's wrong?"

JH: "It felt different while watching them.. Like I've watched her practice several times before.."

NY: "..That's what the other Jihyo used to do."

JH: "What?"

NY: "..I don't know what's going on. Mina might know about it."

JH: "..I'm.. remembering a memory of another one inside of me.. My head keeps on spinning right now."

NY: "Maybe we should get you to the infirmary instead."

JH: "N-no.. it's not like that unnie. I feel it's more on just in my mind.."

NY: "Hmm.."

JH: "..Why.. do I remember?"

NY: "..Would you like to talk to Sana now?"

JH: "..I don't know.."

NY: "..Wash your face first. You don't look so well."

JH: "..Okay."

Back at the stage, the interview is still on-going as there were a lot of things being asked to Momo.

SN: (Come on.. please hurry up..)

IU: "..It seems like your Ms. Sana is worried about Ms. Jihyo."

CY: "..,I'll wait at the backstage. She'd want to know where they went right after."

JY: "Alright."

Chaeyoung left Jeongyeon and IU.

IU: "How about you, Ms. Jeongyeon? Aren't you going to follow your girlfriend?"

JY: "Huh? W-what!? Nayeon's not my girlfriend.. anymore."

IU: "Really? The way you wanted her attention was really interesting to observe."

JY: "How were you able to say that?"

IU: "It was right after you came to greet me too. I felt your insecurity towards me and Ms. Nayeon."

JY: "..."

IU: "I'm guessing she's a fan of me or something, am I right?"

JY: "Yeah.."

IU: "But you said you're no longer a couple?"

JY: "That's right.."

IU: "Why though? She's a very nice girl."

JY: "..It's my fault. I'm not sure myself of my own feelings right now."

IU: "..There's someone else?"

JY: "..Yeah. And I'm trying to get to know her more so I can understand who I really am in love with. They both confessed to me, but I can't decide who do I go to in the end."

IU: "..Isn't it maybe you're misunderstanding care for being in love?"

JY: "..What?"

IU: "You can always care for anyone, but being in love can only be with one person. Either you're still in love with Ms. Nayeon, or you just care for her."

JY: "..What if the other person developed feelings for me?"

IU: "One person misunderstood your feelings.."

JY: "..But I subconsciously did something to her when I was drunk.. Nayeon even told me I said her name several times without me remembering.."

IU: "I see.."

JY: "Wouldn't that make it seem like I have feelings for her too?"

IU: "..Is that how you really feel?"

JY: "..What?"

IU: "How would you feel if I told you I'm interested with Ms. Nayeon?"

JY: "Huh!? B-but why would you be interested in her?"

IU: "Well, she's a very bright person. I also like how she takes care of Ms. Jihyo as a sister."

JY: "T-that's not enough for you to suddenly like her!"

IU: "..You sound insecure about it."

JY: "I-I'm not!"

IU: "Then it shouldn't be a problem right? You aren't a couple anymore."

JY: "..But.."

IU: "..So you really still love her. I'm not sure of the other person that you're talking about, but does it really stem to love too?"

JY: "..I don't know what to say anymore."

IU: "You're not hurting just yourself, but also them. I'm not sure who is this other one, but I know already who you really love."

JY: "..Who?"

IU: "It's not that easy Ms. Jeongyeon. It's best you discover it yourself."

JY: "..Yeah."

Jeongyeon stood up.

IU: "Are you going somewhere?"

JY: "..I'll check up on Jihyo too."

IU: "Okay. Please take care."

Jeongyeon left the performance center. Meanwhile, Jihyo and Nayeon got out of the washroom. However they were being waited by another person.

NY: "Daniel.."

JH: "Oppa.."

KD: "Hi, Jihyo. Are you doing fine?"

JH: "..I'm okay. Please don't worry."

NY: "Look, Daniel. We need to go to the backstage. You can chat with her next time, okay?"

JH: "..Please wait, Nayeon-unnie."

NY: "Huh?"

JH: "..I'd like to talk to Daniel-oppa."

NY: "B-but.."

JH: "..Please."

NY: "..Alright. You can talk."

JH: "..Alone."

NY: "Huh? B-but Jihyo.."

JH: "Please understand.. We'll just be at this corridor."

NY: "..Okay. I'll head back to the performance center."

JH: "Thank you.."

Nayeon left Jihyo with Daniel.

NY: (I shouldn't force her. She needs to face these things for herself too.)

Meanwhile, behind a corner of the corridor was Mina and Tzuyu.

TY: *Unnie left. Why did Jihyo-unnie want to talk to him alone?*

MN: *I don't know, but I hope everything will be fine. Let's listen.*

Back at the stage.

DH: "Let's give a huge round of applause to Ms. Momo and Sana!"

Everybody cheered for the two dancers as they went off the stage and to the backstage. Chaeyoung was waiting for them.

CY: "Great job, Momo-unnie, Sana-unnie."

SN: "Thank you. Where's Jihyo?"

CY: "She went to the restroom with Nayeon-unnie. She suddenly got dizzy after your stage."

SN: "If she's with Nayeonie, then I guess she'll be fine.."

MM: "You won't go after her?"

SN: "..I think I'm the reason she got a headache. Seeing me now might make her feel worse.."

Meanwhile, Nayeon was on her way back and met Jeongyeon midway.

NY: "..Where are you going?"

JY: "..To talk to you."

NY: "Why?"

JY: "..I feel jealous that you're being all friendly to IU-unnie."

NY: "..So you really got jealous."

JY: "..I remember what you said before too."

NY: "About what?"

JY: "When we're still together you said that if ever IU-unnie had feelings for you, you'd easily forget me and dump me, right?"

NY: "Yeah? I remember saying that. But we aren't dating anymore, idiot. Why are you bringing that up?"

JY: "..What if it was true?"

NY: "..Does it matter that much to you?"

JY: "..Yeah it does."

NY: "But we're not in a relationship anymore. Why do you care?"

JY: "Because we HAD a relationship before. Of course I'm going to be affected."

NY: "You just won't admit that I'm the one you really love?"

JY: "If I said to you that I still love you, you won't be interested with her?"

NY: "Hold it, Jeong. That's like asking for an assurance. I'm not going to answer such trivial question."

JY: "You don't understand. I don't want you or Mina getting hurt with this decision."

NY: "It's too late, Jeong. One of us will get hurt. So who do you want to hurt between the two of us?"

JY: "Noone!"

NY: "..Come with me, Jeongyeon."

JY: "Huh?"

NY: "Just follow me."

Nayeon went off somewhere and Jeongyeon followed her. Meanwhile, back at Jihyo.

JH: "..."

KD: "..Are you really okay?"

JH: "..Yeah. I'm fine.. I guess."

TY: *They haven't really talked so much.*

MN: *Unnie is probably gathering all her courage and Daniel-oppa is giving her the time.*

KD: "Would you.. like to walk around?"

JH: "..Okay."

TY: *They're going away..*

MN: *I'm not sure if we should follow them.. but she wanted to talk in private.*

TY: *..Regardless, I'm worried. I'll follow them.*

MN: *I'll go too.*

Jihyo and Daniel walked away as Tzuyu and Mina slowly followed the two. Back at the stage.

SN: "..They're taking time.."

MM: "..Maybe it's time to go look for her Sa-tang. It could be worse."

SN: "..I'll just check."

MM: "Go ahead. I'll stay here with Dubu."

CY: "I'll go back to IU-unnie."

DH: "Take care you two."

Sana and Chaeyoung left. Meanwhile, Nayeon dragged Jeongyeon to an unused room.

JY: "Why did you bring me here?"

NY: "So that we can have more privacy. I don't want anyone else seeing us nor interrupting us."

JY: "What are you up to this time?"

NY: "You said you really want to resolve these feelings of yours right?"

JY: "Of course."

NY: "Then kiss me."

JY: "W-what!?"

NY: "Can't do it?"

JY: "That's too sudden!"

NY: "Noone else will see. Are you worried?"

JY: "..It's not that!"

NY: "Then do it."

JY: "..."

NY: "If you can't do it, then Mina is the one you love."

JY: "..Why are you saying that?"

NY: "Since you hesitated.."

JY: "..Look, IU-unnie told me something when you all left."

NY: "..What about it?"

JY: "..You can only be in love with one person, but can care for other people as well."

NY: "..So you're telling me that you just care about me?"

JY: "Not like that. I don't understand it yet."

NY: "Then it's about time you did, right?"

JY: "..You won't wait for me?"

NY: "What if I can't?"

JY: "Everything needs time, Nayeon. It's not something you can decide instantly."

NY: "Look who's talking? You were the one rushing things on me when I asked you to give me time."

JY: "..I guess I'm just slower. Won't you give that time for me?"

NY: "The fact that you were unable to say you love me, or even kiss me, is more than enough to prove that you're already more into Mina."

JY: "It's not like that. Do you think it's easy to just kiss someone?"

NY: "Yes, if you love that person."

Nayeon suddenly locked her lips with Jeongyeon to the latter's surprise. She didn't move back out of the kiss. Afted a few seconds, Nayeon released her lips.

NY: "That's how you do it if you love someone."

JY: "..."

Meanwhile, just outside.

KD: "There are a lot of nice attractions here, Jihyo."

JH: "..Yeah."

KD: "Sorry if we moved elsewhere. I just hope this silence will help you feel better."

JH: "..It does. Thank you."

They sat at one corner by the bench.

KD: "..What would you like to talk about with me?"

JH: "..."

KD: "..Take your time."

Meanwhile, Sana arrived at the restroom.

SN: "..Eh? They're not here? Where did they go to?"

Sana walked around to find Jihyo. Meanwhile, back at Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

NY: "..You didn't push me back."

JY: "Nayeon.."

NY: "Isn't it, funny?"

JY: "What?"

NY: "When we were together, I was all over you. When we broke up, you chased me like crazy. After that, you changed and I'm the one chasing you again. When will we ever be mutual?"

JY: "..I don't know."

NY: "Maybe I should give up on you so you'll chase me again.."

JY: "..I don't think it will be the same when that happens, Nayeon. I'll firmly be with Mina if that happens."

NY: "But what if we're together again? Would you be able to forget about Mina?"

JY: "..I don't know."

NY: "You know, Jeongyeon. You should notice how you speak now."

JY: "..."

Nayeon started to tear up.

NY: "..You only care about me. You're just concerned, but you definitely value Mina more than me."

JY: "..That's not true."

NY: "It's f*cking true. Don't deny it. Just know this, Jeongyeon. It will be a very long time before I move on.."

JY: "No, Nayeon.. I do think I really love you still.."

NY: "Don't f*cking say that easily if that's not how you really feel.. I'm sorry, but I'll go back to Jihyo now.."

Nayeon walked pass Jeongyeon but the latter grabbed her hand to sto her.

NY: "LET GO OF ME!"

JY: "NO!"

Meanwhile, just outside.

MN: *..Tzuyu. I'll go somewhere. I hope you're fine staying here.*

TY: *..Take care.*

Mina left Tzuyu and went on her way to follow the voice.

MN: (That was them.. it was definitely their voices..)

Mina entered the building and followed the voice.

MN: (Unnie.. please be okay.)

As Mina was about to check one room. She heard Jeongyeon's voice.

JY: "You're still very important to me! I still love you, Nayeon!"

MN: "..."

NY: "Say that when you're f*cking words match your actions!"

Suddenly, Nayeon came out of the room.

MN: "Unnie.."

Mina saw Nayeon's crying face.

NY: "You're here, Mina.. go and talk to your Jeongyeon now.."

Nayeon ran out of the building. Mina saw Jeongyeon inside the room not reacting to what happened.

MN: "..Are you okay?"

JY: "..Yeah."

MN: "..I heard you say it.."

JY: "..."

MN: "Nayeonie is very lucky to have you.."

JY: "She's not.. I'm an idiot. I'm making you both suffer."

MN: "..You're hurting yourself too."

JY: "I don't know.."

MN: "..You still haven't noticed?"

JY: "..Notice what?"

MN: "You've always said that you love her."

JY: "..Yeah I do.."

MN: "..But you haven't said that you love me even once.."

JY: "W-what?"

MN: "You're able to talk to me a lot of things about her and your relationship. But I don't think you ever talked about me to her."

JY: "Mina.."

MN: "You haven't even kissed me once."

JY: "..I'm sorry, Minari. I.. I haven't realized that. To be honest, I just really feel more comfortable talking to you and being around you."

MN: "..Then why are you crying right now?"

Jeongyeon noticed the tears in her eyes.

JY: "..."

MN: "..Can I ask you something?"

JY: "What?"

MN: "Tell me, do you love or just care for me?"

JY: "I love you too. You're important to me."

MN: "Too?"

JY: "..."

MN: "..If you really love Nayeonie, you would've chased her you know."

JY: "Because it's you I love.."

MN: "Prove it."

JY: "How?"

MN: "Kiss me."

JY: "..You're giving me permission.. right?"

MN: "Not one more word, unnie. Do it or just leave me."

JY: "..Alright."

Jeongyeon moved forward and put both her hands on Mina's face. The latter closed her eyes and slightly extended her lips. Jeongyeon moved her head to hers.

JY: (Mina.. Huh?)

As Jeongyeon moved closer to her, she noticed Mina was shaking, and had clenched her arms into fists. Her eyes were closed but had signs of tears. It was already evident for Jeongyeon.

JY: (She.. she's scared?)

Everything made sense to her right after.

JY: "..I'm sorry."

Jeongyeon moved backwards and let go of Mina's face. Afterwards, she just hugged the latter.

MN: "..Eh? Why did you stop?"

JY: "I'm sorry for making you suffer, Mina. I shouldn't be forgiven.."

MN: "..What.. are you saying?"

JY: "..It's my fault. Sorry.."

MN: "..."

JY: "I realized the reason I was uncertain about these things, is that I don't have any memories of what happened between us when I got drunk. If this happened in a more natural way, then I guess it would have been a lot easier. Right now, I can't commit to you.."

MN: "..So, it's over. I lost.."

JY: "..It's not over, Mina. My actions says it all. I'm comfortable around you and can open up anything with you. Whereas with Nayeon, I've only been hurting her. It makes sense to me now why I'm able to do that."

MN: "..Then why is it not her?"

JY: "..Because I'm able to hurt her. But with you, I can't.."

MN: "So why did you stop your kiss?"

JY: "..Because you're afraid of what will happen next.."

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "You were shaking, Mina.. I know it was traumatizing for you when I took things.. forcefully before. "

MN: "..B-but if I won't.. then you and Nayeonie might've.."

JY: "..No, I've had enough thinking and I know now what I want to happen. I'll come back to you, Mina. Can you still wait for me? This will be the last time I'll ever ask you to wait."

MN: "..I'll always wait for you."

Jeongyeon left the room and searched for Nayeon. She was able to find the missing girl sitting by the park. Only a few people were there as most students are on the performance center and booths.

JY: "..I finally found you."

Nayeon wiped her tears.

NY: "..What do you want?"

JY: "..To settle things, Nayeon."

NY: "..Alright."

Jeongyeon moved closer to her former lover.

JY: "..First of all, I'd like to apologize to you. I'm really sorry for always hurting you."

NY: "..Took you long enough."

JY: "Yeah, but that's not everything I want to say.."

NY: "..."

JY: "I know that it was only proper for me to do this, because if I don't, this will never end."

NY: "..Speak."

JY: "I understand everything about what I feel now, Nayeon. We had a relationship before.. that's why I still have an attachment with you."

NY: "..I see."

JY: "The reason why.. I've been always concerned about you, is because of that. Even more so on how you are doing. I guess this is why people say first love never dies."

NY: "..I guess so."

JY: "But whenever we are together, I just end up hurting you. We always argue.."

NY: "Yeah.. To be honest, I don't know why that happens between us.."

JY: "I don't want to hurt you anymore.. Even if we get back together, I don't think it'll be a healthy relationship. That is why.."

NY: "Jeongyeon.."

JY: "I'm moving on.. and I'm saying goodbye.."

NY: "..."

JY: "..I'm sorry."

The air was filled in silence, the performance center was loud, yet it felt too quiet. The wind felt colder and Nayeon was out of words. She looked straight to Jeongyeon and gave her the brightest smile she can while crying.

NY: "..Thank you for everything."

Nayeon walked back, not looking back to her former lover. This is what's best for them. She knew that their relationship was beyond repair and she'll lose despite her declaration. She didn't just want to go down without fighting.

NY: "I will spend my whole life.. missing you.."

Jeongyeon just stood there waiting for Nayeon to disappear from her sight. She can't help but cry too. She savoured every last moment seeing Nayeon. It was a bittersweet ending.

JY: "..I'm sorry, Nayeon.. I still care about you. But this time, I won't make a mistake with Mina.."

Meanwhile, back at Jihyo and Daniel.

JH: "..I'm ready to talk, oppa."

KD: "..Okay, I'll listen."

Jihyo stood up and faced Daniel.

JH: "First of all, I'm really sorry for causing a lot of trouble from before.. I wasn't able to say goodbye to you.."

KD: "Don't worry about it."

JH: "..The reason why I wanted to talk to you is about me, and my decision. As you may know, I'm just part of the real me.. and I accept that. However, yesterday and today, I have been learning more and more as to who I was, and how I really am.."

KD: "Jihyo.. Have you decided?"

JH: "..It was only two days, oppa.. but yes. I have decided it just awhile ago.. during Sana-unnie's performance.. It.. wasn't even something I thought about. I just knew that with how I felt earlier.. and with the way I'm recalling memories of the other me.."

KD: "..I see."

JH: "..My attachment to Sana-unnie, and everyone else.. it's something that cannot be replaced. This journey is only taking me further.. further from you.."

KD: "..."

JH: "..Even if we haven't really known each other so much.. I'd like to be the one to speak for my real self.."

KD: "..Please say it."

JH: "..I'm moving on."

Everything became even more quiet. The two did not move an inch nor speak.

TY: (Unnie's memories.. she remembers them? Did I hear that right?)

??: *..What happened, Tzuyu?*

TY: *..Mina-unnie? She mentioned about her memories.*

MN: *..I see.*

TY: *Are you okay? You don't look well.*

MN: *..I'm fine. Don't worry about me..*

Daniel finally spoke.

KD: "..I understand, Jihyo. Thank you for telling me this."

JH: "..I'm sorry."

KD: "..It's alright. To be honest, I knew I was going to lose to Ms. Sana."

JH: "..It wasn't entirely Sana-unnie.. It's all of my friends.. They've all been very supportive.. and I know it's because of them that I feel better about myself now.. I wanted to say this to you.. because I know the real me will be more comfortable to return to them soon."

KD: "..I do feel it's my fault that Jihyo left. Suddenly appearing after a long time.. confessing to her. I did feel bad about it. That's why I'm really sorry."

JH: "..Please don't, oppa. Because of you, I was able to exist too. But other than that, I learned more about myself."

KD: "..You really remind me of how she used to be."

JH: "..Can I ask one last favor to you, oppa?"

KD: "What is it?"

JH: "..Please stay away from me."

KD: "..Alright, I will. I'm really sorry for causing problems."

JH: "..I'm sorry too."

KD: "Can I.. hug you one last time?"

JH: "..Okay."

Daniel moved closer to Jihyo and gave her a gentle hug.

JH: "You're warm.."

KD: "..This is goodbye."

TY: *It's over..*

MN: *Yeah.*

Tears fell from Jihyo's eyes as she hugged Daniel back. Meanwhile at a distance, someone was able to see them hugging each other.

Daniel and Jihyo let go of their hug with each other. Afterwards, they heard someone running from a distance.

JH: "..Huh? Is someone there?"

KD: "I heard something.. but I don't see anyone."

JH: "..."

KD: "..I'll go back to the performance center now. Take care, Jihyo."

JH: "..Thank you."

Daniel left Jihyo.

TY: *Did you see who it was?*

MN: *No, but someone was definitely there.*

TY: *..I hope it's not Sana-unnie. We better go back too.*

MN: *..Can you go ahead Tzuyu? There's something I have to do.*

TY: *Okay. See you later, unnie.*

Tzuyu left Mina and went to the performance center. The latter went elsewhere. Jihyo on the other hand, was bothered by the running she heard.

JH: (..Was that Sana-unnie?)

Jihyo went to the direction where she heard the running. She searched every corner she was able to find.

Back at the backstage of the performance center.

DH: "Sana-unnie is taking a long time. I'm getting worried."

MM: "How much time left before the program ends?"

DH: "About 30 minutes."

MM: "Hmm.. I don't see any of them in the crowd yet. Oh! I see Tzuyu at the back now."

DH: "Let's just hope they're fine."

MM: "Yeah. I'm getting hungry."

DH: "Why don't you go at the booths first, unnie?"

MM: "Eeehh. I want to go around with you. I'll go once you're done."

Dahyun blushed.

DH: "O-okay!"

Meanwhile, back at Mina, she waited at the same room.

MN: (Unnie.. What happened?)

After some time, Jeongyeon arrived there again. Mina looked at her eyes which looked like she recently cried.

MN: "..Are you okay?"

JY: "..Yeah."

MN: "..You talked with Nayeonie?"

JY: "..I did."

MN: "I see.."

JY: "Mina.. please listen to me.."

MN: "I'm listening, unnie."

JY: "I haven't been able to be upfront with you about this matter, but deep down inside me, I know that you're someone I don't want getting hurt. I may not be able to heal your trauma at that time, but I promise that I will protect and care for you.."

MN: "..Thank you, unnie. So, will you be loving me like you did with Nayeonie?"

Jeongyeon moved closer to Mina.

JY: "..No, I won't."

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "I will love you as you. I will love you as the Mina I know and care about. I won't ever let it end like with Nayeon."

MN: "..Can you please change what you said?"

JY: "What do you mean?"

MN: "..I won't let it end."

JY: "..I won't. I'll always be here for you. I love you, Mina.."

MN: "..This is the first time you said it."

JY: "..It's not, right?"

MN: "That doesn't count you know."

JY: "I don't know about that, but there something else I know."

MN: "What is it?"

JY: "..That won't be the last."

Mina blushed upon hearing Jeongyeon's words. She faced backwards and hid her face in embarrassment. Jeongyeon on the other hand gave her a back hug.

MN: "Unnie.."

JY: "..I'm sorry. Let me just enjoy this moment we have now.. Are you.. still afraid of physical contact with me?"

MN: "..No.. you're very warm."

JY: "..Can I kiss you?"

MN: "..No."

JY: "..Okay."

MN: "..I'll do it."

Mina turned around and passionately kissed her new lover.

Meanwhile, Jihyo was still searching around.

JH: (..Who was it?)

Eventually, she saw someone under a familiar looking tree who was likely the person she was trying to look for. She immediately felt fear as to what this person may have been able to see not so long ago.

JH: (..Please no..)

Jihyo walked towards her. She stopped in front of the girl who was looking downwards. She didn't react at all. Jihyo decided to sit beside her and contemplated if she should start the conversation or just wait for her to speak. In a bit, she decided to talk.

JH: "Unnie.."

SN: "..."

JH: "..We're you looking at me?"

Sana didn't speak to Jihyo. She was there, but it felt like Sana's mind is somewhere else.

JH: "P-please don't misunderstand.."

Jihyo wasn't sure if she should say anything else. Maybe she was just assuming it's her.

JH: "..Unnie.. please talk to me.."

Eventually, Jihyo couldn't hold the silence anymore and started to weep beside Sana. The latter eventually spoke.

SN: "..Why are you crying, Jihyo?"

JH: *sniff* "B-because I.. I thought you're ignoring me.."

SN: "..I'm.. sorry, Jihyo.."

JH: "..Are you mad at me?"

SN: "No.. I'm not mad. But like I told you before, whatever your decisions may be, I'll respect that as much as I respect Jihyo herself."

JH: "..You looked at me earlier?"

SN: "..I always looked at you ever since I got to know you."

JH: "Unnie.."

SN: "..Whatever it may be, I will understand, Jihyo."

JH: "..Please don't misunderstand.."

SN: "..I thought you were with Nayeonie.."

JH: "I was.. she accompanied me to the restroom."

SN: "..So why wasn't she with you?"

JH: "..I asked her to leave.."

SN: "..But why?"

JH: "..I wanted to talk to him alone.."

SN: "..."

JH: "Please let me explain, unnie.. I.. I didn't talk to him because I wanted to be with him.. I did it because I've already realized what I want to happen.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I want to focus in getting to know you, unnie.."

SN: "Y-you mean.."

JH: "..I told Daniel-oppa that I'll move on.. I learned a lot from all of you. I know that having interest with him will lead me to nowhere. I clearly understood why the other people inside me fell in love with you and care for everyone else."

SN: "Jihyo.."

Sana's tears started to fall.

SN: "..I'm crying again.. Why do I always end up crying? I cry when I'm sad or happy.."

JH: "..Are you happy?"

SN: "Yeah.."

JH: "..You should cry more when you're happy, unnie."

SN: "Eh? Why?"

JH: "..You look pretty when you cry happy."

SN: "Is that a compliment, Jihyo?"

JH: "Y-yeah! Was it bad?"

SN: "I just didn't expect it."

JH: "I'm sorry.."

SN: "..Thank you."

Sana wrapped her arm around Jihyo's shoulder and dragged her closer.

JH: "Ah!"

Jihyo got embarrassed.

SN: "..Let's stay like this for a bit."

JH: "..Okay."

Sana and Jihyo spent the next five minutes just sitting under the tree they first talked with each other. It was a moment of serenity. Both of them had no worries in the world.

JH: "Unnie, can I ask you something?"

SN: "..Sure."

JH: "What if.. I stayed?"

SN: "..I'll be fine with it."

JH: "..But what if I disappear?"

SN: "..That depends."

JH: "What do you mean?"

SN: "..If you disappear like all of you, I'll definitely be sad. But if you switch to just your other selves, that is fine with me."

JH: "..I see."

SN: "Why though?"

JH: "I just thought that maybe it would be nice if me and the other people inside me could get along and be as one. That way, it wouldn't be so bad."

SN: "..Regardless of who is out, you're still Jihyo. I don't want to choose between any of you because I love your everything."

JH: "Even if I have like a hundred personalities inside of me?"

SN: "Well, if you put it that way, I'll just get to know every single person inside of you. Isn't that exciting? Regardless of how many personalities you have, if it's a hundred, I'll fall in love a hundred times~!"

Jihyo's heart started to beat rapidly. She couldn't help herself but feel so shy after hearing Sana's words. She was unable to speak. So instead of replying to Sana, she responded to her through her actions.

SN: "..Eh?"

Jihyo leaned her head on Sana's shoulders and rested.

SN: "..You've worked hard today, Jihyo. Despite your fears and worries, you did amazing. Take your time to just rest for the rest of the day."

Jihyo closed her eyes feeling safe under Sana's arm. Sana didn't show it to Jihyo, but she was extremely happy as to what's happening.

SN: "..Let's meet up with everyone later after the day, okay?"

The two of them rested and stayed there without a care in the world. Meanwhile back at the performance center, Dahyun was giving the closing remarks.

IU: "Ms. Jihyo and the rest never came back, are they fine?"

CY: "Please don't worry, Ms. IU. I'll look more into it after today."

IU: "..Alright. I was hoping to be able to talk with them before I leave."

CY: "..Well, are you in a hurry? If you're not in a hurry, we can try to look for them together."

IU: "Hmm.. I have a bit of time."

CY: "..Okay. Let's search for them later." (I wonder where are they? We're supposed to give a proper thank you to all the visitors..)

The program has ended and people started to exit the center and head to the various booths prepared by several students and organizations.

MM: "Ah! It's finally done~"

DH: "Yeah. That was tough!"

MM: "But you did well, baby~"

Momo gave Dahyun a tight hug.

DH: "Y-yeah! Thank you for the support, unnie!"

MM: "..I said baby."

DH: "B-baby.."

MM: "..Mommy also works."

DH: "Ah! NO!"

MM: "Haha! Kidding. Let's go~"

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon and Mina went out of the room and building.

JY: "..By the way, Mina. There's something I'd like to ask you."

MN: "..Yes?"

JY: "Would you.. like us to.. make it public?"

MN: "Umm.."

JY: "..I'm fine with any."

MN: "..If possible, let's.. hide it for now."

JY: "..Alright. Looks like the program is over. Would you like to go around?"

MN: "Sure."

JY: "..Where would you like to start?"

MN: "Umm.. it's my first time to be in a relationship. Please take the lead."

JY: "..I guess I'm really lucky to be your first."

MN: "..And last."

Jeongyeon and Mina went around the campus, not holding hands, but felt satisfied with spending time together. Meanwhile, back at Jihyo and Sana.

SN: "..Jihyo? Are you awake?"

JH: "...Mmm.. huh? What.. ah.. I-I'm sorry, unnie. I must've dozed off!"

SN: "It's okay. Don't worry."

JH: "..It looks like there are more people roaming.."

SN: "Yeah. The program just ended so people are going around. Would you like to see the booths with me?"

JH: "..S-sure!"

SN: "Okay~ come on!"

Sana grabbed on Jihyo's hand and lead her.

JH: "Unnie, this is embarrassing.."

SN: "..Eh? There's nothing wrong with two girls casually walking around holding hands, right?"

JH: "Y-yeah, but.."

SN: "Besides, with all these people walking around, you'd be worried if we get separated, right? Hold on to me so you don't get lost~"

JH: "Y-yes! Thank you.."

Back at Chaeyoung, she just finished thanking all other council members from various universities.

CY: *Whew* finally done.*

??: "Chaeyoungie?"

CY: "..Huh? Oh, Tzuyu! Did you enjoy the event?"

TY: "Yeah. I was watching from the back."

CY: "By the way, this is IU-unnie."

IU: "Hello, Tzuyu, am I right?"

TY: "Yes. It's nice to meet you, unnie."

IU: "Likewise, miss."

CY: "..By the way, have you seen the rest?"

TY: "I'm not sure. Mina-unnie went somewhere, but I don't know about the others."

CY: "I see. Anyway, I'm done here. Wanna join us?"

TY: "Sure. What will you do?"

CY: "We'll search for them. Ms. IU also hopes to talk to Jihyo-unnie."

TY: "Okay."

The three of them enjoyed going around the attractions for the event. All other girls also enjoyed their time around with their respective partners except for one.

Nayeon wasn't anywhere near the booths. In fact, she probably wasn't even in the university now. Time slowly passed. Some of them met up, while others haven't. In particular, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were able to eventually find Jihyo and Sana.

CY: "Ah! We finally found you, unnie!"

JH: "Ah, s-sorry. I was doing a few things. Why were you looking for me?"

CY: "IU-unnie would like to talk to you before leaving."

JH: "..Oh, okay."

IU: "Thank you. Is it okay if we go somewhere more private?"

JH: "S-sure."

TY: "There aren't that many people in the garden."

JH: "Okay."

SN: "..Take care, Jihyo. I'll see you later."

JH: "See you!"

Jihyo and IU left and headed to the garden. Sana joined Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. However, in the next corner, they accidentally met up with another familiar face: Jihyo's first love.

KD: "Ah.. sorry. Hello."

TY: "..Good afternoon."

SN: "Oppa.."

KD: "..Ms. Sana, can I talk with you for a bit?"

SN: "..Okay. See you two later, Chaengie, Tzuyu. I'll meet up with Jihyo and head to the cafè right after."

TY: "Okay."

CY: "See you, unnie."

Sana and Daniel also left to talk in private.

CY: "..I'm worried of what may happen."

TY: "Don't worry about him and Jihyo-unnie. It's already over for them."

CY: "..How did you know?"

TY: "..Let's just say I learned a lot of stalking tips from you Chaeyoungie."

CY: "..I somehow felt attacked."

TY: "It's a compliment."

Sana and Daniel made their way to the dance hall to have a private conversation.

SN: "..Is here good enough?"

KD: "Yes. Thank you, Ms. Sana."

SN: "What did you want to talk about, oppa?"

KD: "First of all, I'm really sorry for causing trouble with you and your friends.."

SN: "..I don't think you should apokogize to me."

KD: "Were you the one who ran earlier?"

SN: "..Yeah."

KD: "I'd just like to explain as well if you don't mind. Us talking was something Jihyo decided. She honestly spoke to me with so much courage I haven't seen before."

SN: "..I understand."

KD: "..That's why I know it's really best for me to let go as well. This is something that I have also decided on rather than desperately holding on to someone who made a firm decision. I don't have regrets. I don't want Jihyo to be lost and wavering."

SN: "..Please don't worry about her. She means more than life to me and I will always take care of her."

KD: "You sound very reassuring Ms. Sana. Thank you and I'll take my leave now."

SN: "Please take care of yourself as well."

Daniel left and went on his way to leave school.

SN: (..This is a first step for me and Jihyo. I better go pick her up at the garden now.)

Earlier, at the campus garden.

IU: "This spot looks fine."

JH: "..Umm, what would you like to talk about IU-unnie?"

IU: "I'm curious.. Do you feel happy with all of your friends?"

JH: "Y-yes, I do."

IU: "I see.. Friends are wonderful, right?"

JH: "Yeah.."

IU: "Are you fine with how things are right now?"

JH: "..I'm sorry. What do you mean by that?"

IU: "Ms. Jihyo, I know that you aren't the one that I talked to last week. You currently have DID."

JH: "..W-what?"

Jihyo moved backwards away from IU. However, she was backed into a corner and couldn't run away. She felt defenseless as she didn't expect someone like her would know of her condition.

IU: "Please don't be afraid of me, Ms. Jihyo. I'm not going to harm you."

JH: "..H-how did you know about me?"

IU: "..Let's just say, I'm an actress. So I immediately recognized you weren't the same as before. You behaved differently from the other person I talked to last week."

JH: "..I see.. b-but how did you know about my condition?"

IU: "..I know about your car accident and admission in the hospital."

JH: "..Why do you know about that?"

IU: "When your car crashed, I was there at Bucheon park. I was the one who called for an ambulance and reported the incident."

JH: "..And how about my condition?"

IU: "My adoptive father was a doctor of the hospital that I called. He was the one who diagnosed you. I was roaming around the hospital one time and saw you and Ms. Sana heading to the cafeteria before. I believe that was the day before your release?"

JH: "..I see.."

IU: "I know that person was the second personality, she sounded similar to the one I talked to last week, and definitely different from the real one."

JH: "..You know the real Jihyo?"

IU: "Not personally, but she's really famous too so I've seen her on some occasions."

JH: "..Unnie, why did you tell me all of this?"

IU: "Can you promise me first, Ms. Jihyo? Please promise me that you won't tell our conversation to anybody. Please trust me that this is all for you as well."

JH: "..I promise."

IU: "..Even to Ms. Sana."

JH: "..I understand."

Meanwhile, back at Sana, she just arrived at the campus garden's entrance.

SN: (I guess they aren't done talking.. should I just go in and find them? No, I'll just wait.)

After a few minutes of waiting, Jihyo and IU came out of the garden.

JH: "..Sana-unnie?"

SN: "Hi, Jihyo."

IU: "I'm sorry, Ms. Sana. You must've been waiting for a long time."

SN: "Ah no. It's okay. Are you both done?"

IU: "Yes, thank you. I'll be on my way now."

JH: "See you next time, unnie."

IU: "Thank you. I'll visit next week for Ms. Jihyo's recital."

SN: "Please take care!"

IU left the two and headed out of the university.

SN: "What did she talk about with you, Jihyo?"

JH: "..Umm, she was just worried about me. I guess she wasn't used to me being a bit shy and all unlike the other Jihyo."

SN: "I see, okay. Shall we go to the others?"

JH: "Sure."

Jihyo and Sana went on their way to the cafè. Sana held on Jihyo's hand and took the lead.

JH: (..Unnie, I'm sorry if I lied to you..)

The day is ending soon and pair after pair, they arrived. The last pair to arrive was Jeongyeon and Mina.

SN: "Hi~ How are you guys doing?"

JY: "Doing fine. It was fun to go around the attractions for today. We ate a lot!"

CY: "So, is everyone here?"

TY: "Not yet. Where's Nayeonie? Have you seen her?"

MN: "..."

MM: "Eh? No we haven't seen her. Last time I saw her was when she took Jihyo-ssi with her."

JH: "Umm, she told me she was going to the performance center after that. I had to talk to Daniel-oppa so I asked her to go ahead.."

CY: "But she didn't return.."

DH: "Yeah. I haven't seen her anywhere at the audience."

JY: "..Maybe she got tired went home already."

TY: "..I'll call her."

Tzuyu went out of the cafè and tried to call Nayeon.

JY: "So, did you all enjoy today?"

MM: "Yeah! Lots of yummy food were sold. I ate a lot!"

CY: "I wondered where you guys went though. I had to say goodbye to a lot of visitors!"

JH: "..I-I'm sorry!"

CY: "Ah! Don't worry, unnie! I was talking to Jeongyeon-unnie."

JY: "Yeah. Sorry. I'll work hard tomorrow."

DH: "It'll be crowded for the next few days. Let's all enjoy ourselves!"

MM: "Yeah! I'm going to eat a lot more!"

MN: "..It's also our last year together.. right?

SN: "Yeah, some of us are graduating this year."

CY: "We can always still hang out at times, right?"

JY: "Yeah, of course. We won't just forget each other."

JH: "..."

MM: "We can also just repeat another year!"

SN: "Momo!"

MM: "I'm joking! Haha. Come on, let's have dinner!"

DH: "You're still hungry, unnie?"

MM: "..What did I tell you?"

DH: "..B-but it's embarrassing!"

MM: "..You don't love me that much?"

DH: "I do!.. B-baby.."

MN: (..W-wow.. They call each other like that?)

CY: "Get a room you two!"

JY: "..We'll head home for now."

MM: "Eh?"

JY: "Just a bit tired. Let's have fun again tomorrow!"

Tzuyu went back in the cafè.

CY: "How did it go, Tzuyu?"

TY: "She's not answering.."

JY: "..Don't worry about her. She's sometimes like that anyway. Going at her own pace and all."

MN: "..."

JY: "We'll go ahead."

TY: "..We?"

JY: "Oh, with Mina. She told me she's tired too, right?"

MN: "..Yes. Sorry."

CY: "Oh, no worries. We'll have more freedom tomorrow. Take care."

DH: "See you guys!"

JH: "Please take care."

CY: "..I might go ahead as well. See you all tomorrow!"

MM: "Okay!"

Jeongyeon, Mina and Chaeyoung all left the cafè.

DH: "Where will we have dinner?"

MM: "I already ordered pizza! Hehehe."

SN: "That was fast."

While they wait, Jeongyeon and Mina are on their way home.

JY: "I'll take you home today, Mina."

MN: "..Thank you, unnie."

As they walked, Mina spoke about the situation.

MN: "..I'm worried about Nayeonie.."

JY: "..."

MN: "..She must be really hurting right now.."

JY: "..It's bound to happen, Mina. The later I make my decison, the more she'll get hurt. It's better this happens sooner than later."

MN: "..But I feel bad about it.."

JY: "..Even more for me, Mina.. Even more for me.. but us talking to her right now will only make her feel worse."

MN: "..."

JY: "Let's focus on us, Mina."

MN: "..Yes."

Eventually, they both arrived at Mina's place.

JY: "See you tomorrow.."

MN: "..Aren't you forgetting something?"

JY: "I was waiting for you to ask."

Jeongyeon moved closer to Mina and hugged the younger girl. They both shared a long kiss to wrap up the night. Meanwhile, back at the cafè, they all finished eating.

MM: "Ah~ I'm full now!"

DH: "I think I ate the most in my life today. I can't handle one more bite!"

SN: "It was a nice meal! Shall we go home now?"

JH: "Umm, sure."

MM: "I'll take you home, baby~"

DH: "..Why don't you stay the night with me?"

MM: "Oh? Sure~"

TY: "Please take care of yourselves."

MM: "See you all tomorrow!"

The four of them left Tzuyu's family cafè.

TY: "..."

Sana and Jihyo are now heading home.

SN: "Did you enjoy today, Jihyo?"

JH: "Y-yes, I did.."

SN: "Are you sure? You looked worried."

JH: "Yeah.. I'm.. just tired." (Sorry for lying, unnie..)

Everyone had a great day, but there was one who didn't. Nayeon was all alone in her house. Doors locked, lights out and sitting in the corner of her room. However, she heard the doorbell ring and checked by her window to see who it was to her surprise.

NY: (W-why.. is she here?)

The girl in front of Nayeon's house noticed her looking by the window and made eye contact with her. She closed the curtains and thought of a reason as to why she was here. She slowly got out of her room, down the stairs and to the front door. She slowly opened the door. Upon looking at her unexpected guest, she was out of words. Maybe she was expecting someone like Jeongyeon or Mina to face her after everything that happened. This made it so that she doesn't know how to really respond to her guest. Nonetheless, she started the conversation.

NY: "..I didn't expect to see you tonight. What brought you here?"

Her visitor looked at her and said words that she was hoping to hear after what happened today. They aren't close, but the next few words she heard was something she needed.

TY: "I was worried about you, unnie."

After hearing Tzuyu's words, Nayeon's legs weakened. Yes. She understood that she wasn't alone. She had friends with her that will continue to support her. Yet, she realized that even the people who we aren't that close to us could be the one to answer our calls for help.

NY: "..Thank you, Tzuyu. Please come in."

Nayeon and Tzuyu went inside the house. The latter noticed all the lights were turned off.

TY: "..Where are the lights, unnie?"

NY: "Let's stay in my room, if you don't mind."

TY: "Okay."

The two of them went up to Nayeon's room.

NY: "Go sit anywhere you like."

Nayeon noticed that Tzuyu also had a bag with her.

NY: "..What's that you brought?"

TY: "Oh, here."

Tzuyu brought out the contents of the bag which looked like a food container and a can of soda.

NY: "Huh? Why did you bring that with you?"

TY: "We had dinner earlier but there were still some slices of pizza left. I thought you haven't eaten anything yet, so I brought this with me. Sorry if it's a little cold already."

NY: "Ah.. n-no. It's alright. Thanks, Tzuyu."

TY: "Please eat."

NY: "..Can you eat with me?"

TY: "Okay."

Nayeon and Tzuyu started eating together. It was quiet, maybe even awkward as well. But still, Nayeon felt that it was much better compared to earlier when she was all alone. After the long silence, she decided it was time to do some small talk with Tzuyu.

NY: "..It's kind of strange. The last time we were inside my room was when you told me about what happened between you and Jihyo before her accident."

TY: "..That's not important anymore, unnie. Let's leave it."

NY: "..How have you been since the last time we talked?"

TY: "Still getting by, unnie. But can we talk about something else?"

Nayeon didn't know yet what Tzuyu wanted to talk about, but immediately felt that it's definitely about what happened with her today.

NY: "..Sure."

TY: "..Are you fine with how the way things ended for you?"

Nayeon knew the question was coming, but she didn't expect that Tzuyu would be the one talking to her about it.

NY: "..How did you know?"

TY: "Jeongyeon-unnie and Mina-unnie came together at the cafè. I was with Mina-unnie earlier but she left somewhere. That's why."

NY: "..I see."

TY: "So.. it was Mina-unnie? The one you said was in Jeongyeon-unnie's heart."

NY: "Yeah.."

TY: "..I'm sorry to hear that."

NY: "It's okay.. I knew I was going to lose her in the end. Jeongyeon and I were both like cat and mouse. Always fighting each other.."

TY: "Just remember, unnie. You're not alone. You still have all your friends. It's alright to have space but you always have us as support. You might not want to see them together for now, but it will get better."

NY: "..But I'm honestly surprised that you came to me, Tzuyu."

TY: "It's because even if we aren't so close, I relate to you the most right now. I also lost the person I loved the most like you. That's why the pain you're in right now, I also feel it."

NY: "Tzuyu.."

Nayeon's tears started to come out and eventually overflowed with emotion.

NY: "..I'm.. I'm not.. good enough for Jeongyeon."

TY: "..."

NY: "..How.. how did you do it, Tzuyu? Aren't you in pain loving Jihyo even if she already rejected you?"

TY: "..I'm constantly in pain, unnie. but I just want her to be happy. If she's happy, I'll learn to be too."

NY: "..It's hard.."

TY: "..It was never easy, unnie. It still isn't.. the more I get closer to Jihyo-unnie, the more I fall for her. That's why I tried to avoid her as much as possible."

NY: "..Can I do the same?"

TY: "..It's up to you, unnie. But don't pressure yourself."

NY: *Sigh* "All this emotional things right now.."

TY: "..Is better off shared with friends, right?"

NY: "Yes."

TY: "We should spend more time together too, unnie."

NY: "I guess so. Thanks for keeping me company tonight, Tzuyu."

Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo reached their place.

SN: "We're finally back~ Please rest a lot, Jihyo. You've done really well at school despite being your first day."

JH: "Umm, I didn't do much. It's still mostly all because of everyone's help. Thank you.."

SN: "Not really. You've worked a lot too."

JH: "..Thank you, unnie."

SN: "Come on. Time to get some rest."

The two of them started to unpack and get ready for bed. Sana already got on the bed while Jihyo hasn't yet. 

SN: "..What's wrong, Jihyo?"

JH: "Oh, n-nothing. You can rest already unnie. I.. want to do something."

SN: "..Eh? What is it?"

JH: "..I want to write down everything that happened to me today. To keep all the memories.."

Sana was surprised to hear this from Jihyo.

SN: "..I see."

JH: "..Is it weird?"

SN: "O-of course not!" (..It's the same as Jihyo too..)

JH: "..I also want the other Jihyo to know.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "Like.. she doesn't know what happened for the time I was here, right? So in the future, if I disappear.."

Sana suddenly hugged Jihyo.

JH: "W-wha?"

SN: "..You're not going to disappear, Jihyo. You're one and the same. It's for you to remember these memories."

Jihyo can't help but feel emotional and cry.

JH: "..Thank you, unnie.."

SN: "No.. thank you for being here.. Now go ahead and write all those wonderful memories, okay?"

JH: "Yeah.."

Sana went back to bed and Jihyo started to write.

SN: "Feel free to hop in when you're done~"

JH: "I-I will.. Thank you, unnie."

Sana played a few games on her phone whole waiting. Jihyo looked for a notebook she could write on. She took out one from her bag. She opened it and noticed the writings inside, they were entries by the other Jihyos. She read the entries there.

JH: "..."

Jihyo teared up a bit upon reading and decided to continue the writing on the following free page. She eventually finished and joined Sana in bed.

SN: "Done? Shall we sleep?"

JH: "Yeah.. thank you for waiting, unnie."

SN: "Goodnight!"

Sana turned off the lights.

After a few minutes of silence, Jihyo spoke.

JH: "..Unnie? Are you.. still awake?"

SN: ".. What is it?"

JH: "Can I ask something?"

SN: "Of course."

JH: "I told you that I've.. rejected oppa to choose you, right?"

SN: "Yeah, why?"

JH: "Does.. that make us.. a couple now?"


	14. Ruination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every decisive action has consequences. Now that they both only have each other with noone else between them, Sana and all of Jihyo are put to the test. Will they accept or defy the fate that they must face?

After hearing Jihyo's sudden question that she wanted to confirm, Sana's mind went blank. She hasn't thought about that all this time. Sana was unable to respond to her as she didn't expect that it would be the brought up by this Jihyo. She began to blush and face sideways. Jihyo also realized the awkwardness of the question she asked to Sana. It's not the she doesn't want to ask it. Rather, she didn't know what's next for them. Jihyo got really embarrassed and faced the opposite way as well. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

After a few, Sana decided to speak to Jihyo.

SN: "..It.. it's up to you! You.. haven't really said yes to me, right? Hehe.. Don't pressure yourself with somrthing like a decision.."

JH: "..I see.."

SN: "Yeah, no problem!"

Jihyo turned around facing Sana's back.

JH: "..Yes."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..Yes, unnie.. I'd.. like to go out with you.."

SN: "..R-r-really?.. G-great! So.. we're dating now.."

JH: "..."

SN: "..."

Sana turned around to face Jihyo and noticed she was blushing as red as a ripe tomato.

SN: (This.. personality of hers.. is so cute..)

Jihyo tried to make eye contact with Sana and the latter immediately focused her gaze upwards and started to blush as well.

JH: "Umm.. please take care of me.."

SN: (..Ah! I can't stand her cuteness! I want to hug her now but she might feel awkward..) "O-of course, I will!"

JH: "Thank you.."

SN: (Everything's happening too suddenly.. I'm.. I'm still surprised about it. She immediately confessed to me. Me and Jihyo are a thing now.. We're dating! Dating! Is this real? What's next for us?) "..What would you like to do now?"

JH: "..I don't know.."

SN: "..."

JH: "It's my first time to.. date someone.."

SN: "..Me too."

JH: "..Really?"

SN: "Yeah.. to be honest, I haven't thought about what to do when we really become a couple.. you were just a dream I had before. I can't even believe that it's real now.."

JH: "..Wow.."

SN: "..But I'm excited to do couple things with you too!"

JH: "Like what?"

SN: "Hmm, going out on dates together? Sharing stories, flirting and all of that.. Umm, cuddling.. I guess.."

JH: "..And kissing?"

SN: "K-k-kissing!? Y-yeah, of course! Hahaha."

They both turned red.

JH: "Y-yeah.."

SN: "..."

They both got silent again and had their imaginations running wild. After an awkward silence.

JH: "..Does unnie.. want to try doing that?"

SN: "..Y-yeah? That's.. natural.."

JH: "..Okay."

SN: "Are you s-sure?"

JH: "..Umm.. y-yeah.."

SN: "Okay.."

Sana moved closer to Jihyo and the latter closed her eyes preparing herself for the moment. Sana slowly approached Jihyo's face. She can already feel Jihyo's breathing on her face. She raised her hands to cup both sides of Jihyo's cheeks so she can move in closer.

SN: "..."

Their hearts are both rapidly beating fast as the moment they would lock lips might initiate more than that. However, before Sana could finally close the few remaining millimeters from their faces, she stopped and moved backwards a bit. Finally, she decides to just cuddle her.

JH: "..W-what?"

SN: "..Let's have that for next time, Jihyo.. I.. just want to hold you right now.. Is it okay?"

JH: "Ah, y-yeah.. But why did you suddenly stop?"

SN: "..Let's.. take it slowly, Jihyo. For now, just your company is more than enough.."

Sana smiled at her.

JH: "..Okay."

SN: "..Cuddling is okay for you?"

JH: "Yeah.. I like resting under your arms, unnie."

SN: "Okay.."

Jihyo moved closer to Sana and clinged to her as well, feeling the warmth that the two of them had. Sana ended up kissing Jihyo's forehead.

JH: "..Unnie.."

SN: "..Everything might still be new to you, Jihyo. But know that how I feel about you never changed. I still love you no matter what happens. I'll make you love me even more from today onwards."

JH: "..Thank you. I'm.. I'm really grateful for you, unnie."

SN: "Goodnight, Jihyo.."

JH: "Goodnight.."

The two of them closed their eyes to get some rest. They both had different thoughts in mind as they began to really understand the situation that they are in. Sana began sinking in her mind what will happen between this new couple.

SN: (Everything.. is new to Jihyo and me.. We're really dating starting today. I can't believe it. Jihyo has been really direct about things recently. Did.. something happen? Or is it really just her personality? Nonetheless, I'll treasure her as much as the other personalities.)

JH: (Unnie and I are dating now.. I'm.. happy, but there were still so many things I learned today.. I'm sorry, Sana-unnie.. if I can't tell them to you. After everything you've been through, you don't deserve to get hurt anymore. It may be a short time, but I'm glad I met you..)

They both slept in peace. A lot of rest that they both deserved. With the new Jihyo being in a new world, while Sana finally overcame what may be the biggest challenge she ever faced in her life. Sana woke up the next morning with no more worries, at least for the meantime.

SN: (Jihyo..)

Sana stayed in her position and just stared at Jihyo sleeping in her arms. She didn't mind the time at all and wouldn't care if they just skipped school for the rest of the day. She was in a state she always dreamed of. After a few minutes, Jihyo woke up as well. The younger girl opened her eyes and noticed that Sana was staring at her. Jihyo immediately looked away and blushed in embarrassment. Sana on the other hand, found her reaction to be adorable whenever she gets embarrassed. 

SN: "Good morning~"

JH: "G-good morning.."

SN: "Did you sleep well?"

JH: "Y-yeah.. but it's kind of embarrassing to wake up in your arms, unnie."

SN: "..You better get used to it~"

JH: "Ah.. umm, I'll try.."

Sana started to really like teasing this Jihyo just to see her reactions.

SN: "Let's get ready for school~"

JH: "Okay. Do I.. take a shower first?"

SN: "Sure. Or.. do you want to.. go in together?"

JH: "T-T-TO-GETHER!?"

SN: "Yeah, we're a couple now anyway so it's normal~"

JH: "B-but.. umm.."

SN: "Just kidding Jihyo~ I was just trying to tea-"

JH: "Okay.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..."

Sana started to blush as well. She didn't expect that this Jihyo would take it seriously.

SN: "I'm.. I'm just joking, Jihyo! Hehehe! D-don't take it seriously!"

JH: "..Oh! O-okay.. sorry, unnie."

SN: "N-no, it's my fault. Bad joke.."

JH: "..We can try next time, unnie.."

SN: "R-right.. go take a shower now."

Sana and Jihyo both got ready to head to school. After an hour, they arrived in campus to start what they thought would be a peaceful day.

SN: "We're here~ do you know now how to go to the council?"

JH: "Yes."

SN: "Okay, see you later!"

Sana left to help out her class. While on her way to the council Jihyo noticed lots of students staring at her.

JH: (What's going on?)

A student approached her.

S: "Unnie, is it true?"

JH: "Huh? What's true?"

The student showed Jihyo the school's newspaper article about her.

BREAKING: STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT PARK JIHYO CONFIRMED TO BE DATING STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT KANG DANIEL

Student Council President Park Jihyo has been confirmed to be spotted having a private conversation with Sogang University’s Student Council President Kang Daniel. The two were seen around our university’s Chin-Sun Park behind the Accounting building.  
It was also confirmed that the two share a significant past with each other as both Kang Daniel and Park Jihyo went to the same middle school before. What’s interesting about their relationship is that the two parties had a romantic interest with each other that never bloomed.  
However, with the recent turn of events, the two individuals were spotted yesterday also sharing an intimate hug with each other during the school festival’s Showcase of Talents program. We would like to congratulate the newest power couple for their amazing union and love story.  
Below are photos of when the two were spotted at Chin-Sun Park in the university:

JH: "..W-what? NO! T-this isn't true!"

S: "But there's a photo evidence.."

JH: "No!"

Jihyo immediately walked faster and tried to cover her face from the many stares she's getting from everyone. She wanted to hide from all the people judging her with different looks.

Meanwhile, back at Sana.

SN: (Eh? Momo's not here yet?)

S: "Hey Sana, what do you think of the news?"

SN: "Hmm? What news?"

S: "About the prez. She's your best friend so you knew about it before?"

SN: "What are you talking about?"

S: "This."

Sana was handed the newspaper.

SN: "..Eh? Is this true? Who wrote this?"

S: "It's from the school's News club. They write weekly reports and gossips around campus. I think they're making a new one daily this week.

SN: "..This isn't true."

S: "Really? But there's a photo evidence there."

SN: "..It's not."

S: "I see."

SN: "Sorry, but can I be excused for now? I need to go somewhere. Can I have this newspaper too?"

S: "Oh, okay. Take care, Sana."

SN: "Thank you."

Sana immediately left her class booth and rushed to the Student Council Room. In a few minutes, she arrived. However.

SN: "..Eh?"

CY: "Sana-unnie? Good morning. What's wrong?"

SN: "Hi, Chaengie. Didn't Jihyo go here?"

CY: "No, I'm the only one here so far."

Jeongyeon also just arrived at the council room.

JY: "Hey! What's this about?"

Sana saw that Jeongyeon was holding the same newspaper.

SN: "..It's not true."

CY: "Huh? I don't understand."

JY: "Here. See for yourself."

Jeongyeon handed over the newspaper to Chaeyoung. She read the headline afterwards.

CY: "HUH? WHAT!? This is definitely not true! The News club really makes stuff like this?"

JY: "Yeah.."

SN: "This is just wrong."

JY: "They create several articles. Some of them are really just pure gossip or rumors. Sometimes they provide evidences but.. this is definitely not true.. right, Sana?"

SN: "Yeah.."

CY: "Let's go to their club room and clear everything up with them."

SN: "..I'll find Jihyo first. She's going to definitely be hurt with this news going around."

JY: "Yeah, I think finding Jihyo is our priority."

CY: "Okay. Let's find unnie first."

SN: "Please tell me when you find her. Let's all split up in looking.

JY: "Alright, let's go."

Sana, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung began their search for Jihyo. They tried to ask some students if they were able to see her to no luck.

SN: (Maybe she already hid herself when she heard or saw the news. Where would she go? She's not responding to my calls too. I need to find her..)

Suddenly, Sana got an idea as to where Jihyo might be. She immediately trusted her instincts and went to the bathroom near the performance center. On her way, she met another friend of hers.

SN: "Nayeonie?"

NY: "Sana? Have you seen Jihyo?"

SN: "You're looking for her too?"

NY: "Yeah, I saw the article and I'm worried."

SN: "..I may have an idea where she must've hidden. Let's go."

Nayeon and Sana went to the bathroom near the performance center and entered.

SN: "..Jihyo? Are you here?"

In a bit, a soft voice can be heard.

JH: "..Sana-unnie?"

NY: "Huh? That's Jihyo's voice. Jihyo, we're here for you! You can come out now there are no other people."

Jihyo slightly opened one of the cubicle doors and took a peek outside. Sana saw her and immediately rushed and hugged on the crying girl.

SN: "..You're safe now, Jihyo."

JH: *Sob* "..It's.. it's not true.. I'm not dating him.. You don't believe that, right?"

SN: "..Of course not. After last night, I believe in you."

NY: (..Last night?)

JH: "Thank you.. but what do we do about the fake news?"

SN: "Yeah. Hmm.."

NY: "..I know what to do, Sana."

SN: "Eh?"

NY: "..I know the guy in charge of the News club. A real jerk. He's the reason I left that club too. Follow me and we'll sort things out."

SN: "Okay. Would you like to come Jihyo?"

JH: "Yes.."

SN: "Okay. I'll just message Chaengie and Jeongyeonie to go there."

NY: "Wait, Sana.."

SN: "..Eh?"

NY: "Don't tell them.. We can handle this.."

SN: "Are you sure?"

NY: "Yeah.. Thank you."

Nayeon didn't want to say it to Sana, but the definite reason she doesn't want them to come wasn't the task, but Jeongyeon. She didn't want to see her yet. Nayeon brought them to the Communication Arts building and to the club room of the News club. There was only one person there using a laptop sitting at the main desk. Sana thought that this is likely the person in charge. Meanwhile, Jihyo felt scared and Nayeon looked serious.

??: "Oh? Nayeon! Long time no see! Have you thought of getting back into the club to help?"

NY: "And work with you? Hell, no."

??: "..So what brings you here with the prez?"

NY: "I'm pretty sure you know why."

??: "I'm not sure about that?"

NY: "Don't play innocent, BamBam!"

BB: "Hush.. Please don't get too loud."

SN: "Nayeonie, you know him?"

NY: "We are in the same class so I'm familiar with him.. He actually likes Jihyo. However, people's attitude really changes when they get greedy.."

BB: "Really? Maybe it's you who actually changed Nayeon."

NY: "No. I also like hearing gossips but not to the point of sabotaging people's lives!"

Sana moved forward to face the man.

SN: "Hello, may I ask you something?"

BB: "Oh, a cutie. What is it miss?"

SN: "Why did you spread such rumors in school that's not confirmed?"

BB: "They're not dating? But the photos are more than enough to prove it, right?"

SN: "But you didn't know why they did that and what they talked about."

BB: "Does it matter that much? Can't you see what's happening? Just look outside."

BamBam opened the blinds of his window.

BB: "It's drawing a lot of attention. Even in this afternoon, a lot of people from Sogang University are visiting here! Even if it's false, it can be cleared in the future. The beautiful prez can handle that."

NY: "Stop this madness, BamBam!"

SN: "You won't do anything at all?"

BB: "Why should I? That's how media works. Just create a buzz that will spark on everyone's interest. These mindless idiots can feed on the news and we gain even more profit from sales! Haha!"

SN: "..You called your readers idiots?"

BB: "Idiots who believe anything written."

SN: "..Are you not apologizing to Jihyo?"

BB: "She can clean up this mess. After all the times she rejected my confessions, pretty sure she can handle the rest, right? Anyway, why isn't she talking?"

SN: "I see.."

Jihyo got scared and hid behind Nayeon.

SN: "We're done here."

NY: "Wait, we aren't done!"

SN: "Don't worry, Nayeonie. I'm taking BamBam and his idiotic proclamation down."

BB: "Huh?"

NY: "What are you talking about?

SN: "I've recorded the whole conversation here in my phone. You'll get expelled with your words, Mr. Trash."

BB: "What!?"

SN: "Apologize to Jihyo. Now."

BB: "F*CK NO! GIVE ME THAT!"

SN: "Ah!"

CRASH!

BamBam forcefully took the phone from Sana, threw her head first at a display cabinet, breaking it in the process.

NY: "SANA! Wait.. b-blood!?"

They saw Sana unconscious and bleeding from her head.

NY: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, BAMBAM!"

Nayeon immediately checked on Sana.

BB: "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SHE STARTED IT!"

NY: "SHUT UP!!"

Meanwhile, Jihyo stood there, stunned. A sudden surge of emotions came to her as she realized what happened.

NY: "WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!? HELP ME OUT HERE, BAMBAM!"

BB: "This is none of my business! 

JH: "..What.. happened.. to her?.."

NY: "..Huh? Jihyo??"

BB: "What?"

Jihyo's head was facing down, she slowly walked towards the man.

JH: "Did you.. hurt.. Sana?.."

BB: "She was threatening me! I'm just trying to protect myself here!"

JH: "So.. you did this.."

Jihyo looked at BamBam directly to his eyes. However, the man noticed the sweet gaze of the council president wasn't there. They looked cold and ifeless. And then, Jihyo snapped.

JH: "F*CK YOU SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!"

Jihyo immediately struck a strong low blow on BamBam with her legs causing him to shrivel in agonizing pain.

BB: "URGH!!"

Despite her small stature, Jihyo grabbed on BamBam by the collar and her adrenaline made her throw him overhead.

NY: "Jihyo!?"

BamBam crashed on top of his desk. Afterwards, Jihyo gripped on his face with her nails burying in his skin, causing him to bleed.

BB: "ARGH!"

JH: "I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED MORE THAN EVER F*CKER!"

BB: "S-STO-"

Jihyo punched BamBam so hard busting his mouth open.

JH: "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED YOU BASTARD!"

Jihyo was about to throw another fist at BamBam. But as he was about to swing, Nayeon held on Jihyo's arm.

NY: "SNAP OUT OF IT, JIHYO!"

Jihyo froze and noticed the damage she has already done and looked behind her.

JH: "..N-Nayeon?"

NY: "Please.. stop.. Sana needs our help!"

JH: "Sana.."

Jihyo let go of her grip on BamBam and immediately checked Sana. Her bleeding from the glass shards didn't stop. Jihyo checked in her pockets and found a handkerchief to cover her wound.

JH: "I'm sorry.. I'm late again."

NY: "..Jihyo, you.. switched?.."

JH: "Yeah.. I hate this.. I only return when Sana already gets hurt.. I.. want to protect her. She doesn't deserve this.."

Jihyo started to tear up as well.

NY: "Don't blame yourself.. Sana was trying to protect the third personality you had."

JH: "..Huh? A third personality?"

NY: "Yeah.. there's another one.. Long story."

JH: "..Let's talk about it later. Let's take Sana first to a clinic or something. Can you hold this on her head? I'll carry her."

NY: "..Alright, wait a moment."

Nayeon stood and went to BamBam.

NY: "..You deserved this. Don't make excuses."

BB: "Ugh.. Didn't expect.. Jihyo.. to be strong.. Urgh!"

Nayeon took Sana's phone on his side.

NY: "Make a formal apology about the fake news, alright? Don't tell anyone what happened here today. Or else, you know what happens.."

Nayeon went back to Jihyo and they both worked together to help Sana to the infirmary. They were getting a lot of attention from the people on their way, but they didn't care. One of those who saw them was Dahyun, who joined them immediately. In a bit, they reached the infirmary.

The nurse checked up on Sana's condition and applied immediate first aid on her. As much as Jihyo wanted to help her, she can only wait this time.

JH: "Sana.."

NY: "Let's caln down for the meantime, Jihyo.."

DH: "Sorry to hear everything that happened, unnie.."

JH: "..."

NY: "Don't worry about BamBam. I don't think he'll mess with us again."

DH: "That fake news was just.. too much."

JH: "..If only I just switched before she got hurt.. I hate it. Even before, I only switched right after she got hurt.."

DH: "Don't blame yourself, unnie.."

NY: "Let's.. just wait.."

JH: "Can you two.. fill me in with the details? I.. don't know what's going on, the date and all."

DH: "Okay."

Nayeon and Dahyun began talking about everything that has happened ever since she switched in front of Nayeon, Dahyun and Momo, and Daniel.

JH: "..Wow. A lot really happened.."

NY: "Then there's also this third personality of yours. She's very different from you and the real Jihyo. She was shy and innocent, but everyone protected her. Especially Sana."

DH: "Yeah, unnie was real serious about her too."

JH: "I see."

NY: "She came out because of Daniel and Jihyo's connection like I told you. Daniel.. confessed his feelings for you and that made her come out."

JH: "..Will there be more of me in the future?"

DH: "..."

NY: "I.. don't know."

DH: "Unnie, what's important is you're here.."

NY: "Honestly, we don't know much about the other Jihyo. She spent most of her time with Sana so she knows her more. Even awhile ago I heard her say something that happened last night."

JH: "..Last night?"

NY: "I'm not sure, but they're really in good terms with each other."

JH: "..I see."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

They all turned to check who was at the door. They saw another one of their dear friends come in.

TY: "Is Sana-unnie okay?"

DH: "Oh, Tzuyu.. she's.. still unconscious. But the nurse said she'll likely wake up later.

TY: "Who did this?"

NY: "BamBam, the head of the News club."

Tzuyu immediately turned around and headed out.

DH: "Ah! Tzuyu, wait!"

Jihyo chased after her at the hallway and immediately grabbed her hand to stop her from going anywhere.

JH: "I know what you're thinking, Tzuyu, but it's fine now."

TY: "..Huh? Unnie.. you're.."

JH: "..Yes, I switched. Come inside the infirmary and we'll talk."

TY: "..Okay."

Jihyo and Tzuyu went back and they all shared to her what happened.

NY: "That's about it."

TY: "I understand now."

DH: "How did you find out about what happened?"

TY: "A lot of students were talking about seeing Jihyo-unnie carry a blonde girl to the infirmary."

JH: "I didn't want to get attention but I did what I had to."

NY: "You've done more than enough, Jihyo. Thank you.."

TY: "The others will probably know about it by now."

JH: "I hope she wakes up soon.."

While waiting, they heard someone running at the hallway heading to their direction and immediately opened the door.

DH: "Jeongyeon-unnie!"

JY: *Huff* "I came here as fast as I could. Is Sana okay?"

NY: "..."

JH: "She's fine but unconscious."

JY: "Huh? You sound different, Jihyo.."

JH: "I switched earlier.. A lot of things happened."

NY: "..I'll be leaving for now, Jihyo. I hope you don't mind."

JH: "Oh, n-no it's not a problem. Thank you."

JY: "Nayeon.."

Nayeon took her belongings and headed towards the door.

NY: "Please move aside.."

JY: "S-sorry.."

Jeongyeon stepped on the side. She wanted to take a look at Nayeon's eyes. However, she was facing downwards. Still, Jeongyeon knew her former lover wasn't doing well.

TY: "Wait, Nayeon-unnie. I'm coming with you."

NY: "Okay."

TY: "I'll try to return, Jihyo-unnie. Please take care of her and don't stress yourself."

JH: "Thank you."

Nayeon and Tzuyu left the infirmary.

NY: "..You didn't have to go with me."

TY: "I decide my own actions, unnie. I told you. You're not alone."

NY: "..Thank you."

Back at the infirmary, Jihyo and Dahyun filled in the details to Jeongyeon as to what happened. Eventually, one by one, all their friends came in the infirmary to check on Sana's condition after hearing the news about Jihyo carrying a blonde woman there. Everyone was worried.

CY: "So.. what do we do with BamBam?"

JH: "Nayeon said he will likely not do anything anymore.. But if he did, he'll get more than a beating from me."

MM: "Calm yourself, dark Jihyo. Let's just make sure Sa-tang is safe."

JH: "..Yeah."

JY: "I'll do what I can to manage him."

JH: "I heard Nayeon say to him to make a formal apology or something about the fake news or so."

JY: "If that's the case, then I'll go to him tomorrow."

MN: "It's dangerous to go alone, unnie."

JY: "He won't pull any more punches. After what Jihyo did to him."

JH: *Sigh*

MM: "But wow, Jihyo-ssi beating up a guy on her own. That's something really hot~"

DH: "Unnie!"

JH: "I only wanted to protect Sana."

MM: "You're in love~"

JH: "H-hey!"

MM: "Relax, Jihyo-ssi. At this point, everybody knows about it already."

DH: "Yeah. We all notice it."

CY: "You wouldn't go into that mad rage earlier if you didn't have real feelings for Sana-unnie."

JH: "..It's kind of embarassing.."

MN: "You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

JY: "By the way, how long has it been since Sana was unconscious?"

JH: "..About two hours."

DH: "Hopefully she wakes up soon."

MM: "Maybe you need to kiss her so she wakes up~"

JH: "W-WHAT!?"

MN: "..Unnie is blushing."

Mina giggled at her.

JH: "J-just stop teasing me.."

MN: "But seriously, welcome back, unnie."

CY: "Yeah, you've been missed too."

JH: "..Thanks."

JY: "I'll head out and do some more rounds. Tell me once Sana feels better."

CY: "I'll help out too."

DH: "Oh! Right I have something to do."

JH: "You're all heading somewhere?"

MN: "It's the festival, unnie. Maybe when Sana-unnie wakes up, you can go around with her too."

MM: "I'll leave you two alone too, Jihyo-ssi. Don't mind us hehehe. Go ahead and kiss Sa-tang. She might wake up~ then maybe you could **** and **** too."

DH: "AH! Don't say such stuff!"

MM: "I'm kidding haha. Anyway, bye~"

One by one, everyone left the infirmary except Jihyo.

JH: "They were all so loud.. whew. So it's just me and Sana now."

Jihyo looked at the most important person to her as she sleeps. She moved her chair beside her.

JH: (Even during her sleep, she looks so beautiful..)

Jihyo brushed Sana's hair with her hand and looked at her.

JH: (..I want to stay and protect her. She doesn't deserve any more pain. Only love. I just feel so powerless whenever I'm not the one out here..)

Jihyo stared at Sana's lips. She didn't notice but it gradually brought her closer and closer to her and she eventually realized it.

JH: (Ah! That.. that was close.. I almost lost myself.)

Jihyo remembered what Momo said and started imagining things. Because of this, she slapped herself a few times and shook her head.

JH: (Let's stop that and wait for her to wake up.. this is probably how she felt before.)

Jihyo began to reminisce everything that she has been through with Sana. From the moment she woke up staying in the hospital, their first night together, her first day at the university, and many more. She had nothing else to remember, but every memory was with Sana over there. 

JH: (..For some reason, I was still able to return here. However, it won't always be like that. There will be a time that I might.. not return anymore. Before that time comes, I'd like to do what I can for her from now on. And.. I'd like to tell Sana about my feelings for her.)

Meanwhile, Nayeon and Tzuyu are out chilling at one of the benches by the park.

NY: "Are you hungry, Tzuyu?"

TY: "I'm fine. But if you'd like to eat, I'll join you."

NY: "..Let's look around. I smell something really nice."

TY: "Okay I think I know what you're talking about."

Nayeon and Tzuyu went around the booths. The older one didn't try to mention anything about seeing Jeongyeon that day and just wanted to forget seeing her. Tzuyu understood that Nayeon is trying to distract herself and she's trying to help her out by tagging alongside her.

NY: "Oh this looks yummy! I saw this at Busan before! Let's buy one and share Tzuyu."

TY: "Don't you want one for yourself?"

NY: "I'll get full faster that way. Besides, someone told me before sharing food with friends tastes better."

TY: "..That's interesting. But it's true."

NY: "Here, try it out!"

TY: "Only if I buy something and you share it with me, unnie."

NY: "Oh? Sure! Take a bite now."

Tzuyu took a bite on Nayeon's snack. After chewing a little, Tzuyu's eyes became bigger much to her surprise.

NY: "Good, right?"

TY: "Yes, it is."

NY: "Come on, let's go check out that other one!"

TY: (She's fighting really hard. I'm glad I'm able to help Nayeon-unnie cope with her problems.) "Please wait for me, unnie."

The two of them went around enjoying the festival. Meanwhile, back at Jihyo, Sana's still unconscious.

JH: (I'm starting to worry.. the nurse did say it's unlikely to lead to comatose but.. she's still not awake..)

Jihyo held on Sana's hands gently. She looked at her and whispered to herself.

JH: *I miss you so much.. Please wake up. I can't imagine spending days without you.*

SN: "..Mmm.. nngh.."

JH: "..S-Sana? Are you awake?"

Finally, Sana's eyes opened again. She still looked dizzy upon waking up and checked her surroundings. Everything was white. Was she at an infirmary? She then noticed the person beside her.

JH: "..I'm glad you're awake now.."

Sana stared at her closely and began speaking again. However, these are the words that Jihyo did not want to hear.

SN: "..Who are you?"

JH: "..W-what?"

Jihyo froze. Out of words and didn't know how to feel about it. It was only her eyes that told her what she felt right there.

SN: "..I'm sorry.."

JH: "..You.. really don't remember me?"

SN: "..W-wait.. who.. am I?"

JH: "..Is this real, Sana?"

SN: "S-Sana? Is that my name?"

JH: "Y-yes.. my name's.. Jihyo."

SN: "..Jihyo? W-why can't I remember anything? W-what's going on? I'm.. I'm scared.."

JH: "C-calm down, Sana.."

Sana touched her head and noticed that she had it bandaged.

SN: "..Please tell me what's.. going on? Who are you to me?"

JH: "I.. I don't know where to start but.. I'm someone.. who will be here to protect and take care of you.."

Jihyo began to cry.

SN: "..I see."

Afterwards, Sana raised Jihyo's head up so she could see her face.

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "..Was my acting great?"

JH: "..Huh? What are you.."

SN: "Maybe I should've studied theater too~ you were so convinced I lost my memories! Ehehe~"

JH: "It was all.. an act?"

SN: "Yup! Of course I'll never forget you no matter what happens! It's a joke! We were like this in the hospital right? Seriously, y-AAHH!"

Jihyo suddenly hugged Sana very tight and cried. This time, with tears of joy.

JH: "That was.. a bad joke. Don't do that again.. please.."

SN: "Ow ow ow!"

JH: "Ah! S-sorry.."

SN: "No, it's okay. It just stings a little."

JH: "..Sorry if I couldn't help you deal with your problems."

SN: "Hehe.. don't sweat it. I did it for you."

JH: "B-but you're getting hurt because of me. Well, technically it's still me.."

SN: "It's not one way, Jihyo. You protect me, and I protect you, okay?"

JH: "..Yeah. Thanks. Nayeon already told me about everything that happened with that guy BamBam."

SN: "I see. Well, don't worry about me now, okay? It's just a scratch."

JH: "Are you crazy or something?"

SN: "Maybe I am? I'd go out of my way to protect you too."

JH: "You're still wounded and bled really badly. It's better that you get some rest."

SN: "Then you better take care of me!"

JH: "What?"

SN: "It's your turn, Jihyo. I took care of you in the hospital, right?"

JH: "R-right."

SN: "It's your turn now~"

JH: "..Alright. What do you need?"

SN: "I want you to move closer to me."

JH: "..Huh? O-okay?"

Jihyo moved closer to Sana as she signalled that she's going to whisper something to her. Jihyo moved her face sideways for Sana to speak.

SN: *Welcome back, Jihyo.*

JH: "W-wha..HHNNGH!"

Sana wrapped her arms around the woman that saved her and started to tear up.

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "I missed you so much too.. You suddenly.. just disappeared on me."

JH: "..I'm sorry, Sana. Honestly, I.. don't want to go again.."

SN: "..Then stay.. Even just for a while. A lot of things happened and.. I feel like telling you all about it. Some may be confusing though.."

JH: "Sure, Sana. I.. I also want to know what happened ever since I was gone."

SN: "Then let's take all the time we need, Jihyo."

Sana began to tell everything that has happened so far when the real Jihyo returned and the new one came out. A lot has happened and there was no paceful day in between. Like always, Jihyo felt left out sith everything that has happened.

JH: "I.. can't believe that happened."

SN: "But that's what made me stronger than I am today.. Seriously though, I was really going to confess to her right there, but I guess it's also good that happened. Just like with what Tzuyu said. Sometimes, a little hurt will make us better, right?"

JH: "I guess so.."

SN: "Tzuyu helped me as well. I hid in her place for a long time and I'm thankful for that."

JH: "..I'm glad you attempted to.. confess to the real Jihyo as well."

SN: "Y-yeah.. Hehe.."

Jihyo's heart stinged a little, knowing that Sana really loved the real Jihyo so much.

JH: "I feel a little bad for the new Jihyo though.. it sounds like she has gone through a lot too.."

SN: "Yeah.. I hate it that I couldn't give a proper way of saying something whenever you all switch from one another. She's.. probably scared right now. In that darkness.."

JH: "..."

SN: "..Honestly, none of you shoukd be trapped there. You all need to be free and enjoy yourselves."

JH: "I wish that's possible, Sana. How was she with you?"

SN: "Hmm, mayne a real opposite of you?"

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "She's shy, doesn't talk much and really cute."

JH: "..So I'm not cute?"

SN: "Ah, n-no I mean. She's more on the cute side, but you're the cool one. Hehe."

JH: "It's okay. I was just kidding. Anyway, can I ask something?"

SN: "Yeah?"

JH: "Nayeon said you spoke about something that happened with the both of you last night?"

SN: "..Eh? AHH!"

Sana realized what slipped her tongue that Nayeon heard. It was about the new Jihyo accepting Sana's feelings and them technically becoming a couple. Sana didn't know how to react nor what to expect of dark Jihyo's reaction to that deciding to keep it a secret.

SN: "Umm.. it's just that she chose to no longer get closer eith Daniel-oppa! Hehe. That's what happened!"

JH: "Oh.. I see. Yeah, I guess that was a big decision too."

SN: (Why can't I admit it when it's her? I told myself I'll openly show how much I love Jihyo no matter who..)

JH: "..Are you okay, Sana? You're turning red. Do you need the nurse?"

SN: "I'm.. I'M FINE!"

JH: "Really? Let me check just to be sure.."

Jihyo held in to Sana's forehead to see if she's doing fine. Sana became even more embarrassed as she couldn't contain herself.

JH: "Hmm.. you're not warm, but it's better we ask the nurse. Wait a moment."

Jihyo left Sana at her bed and brushed off the curtains to talk to the nurse and asked to check Sana out.

SN: (You're the one making me turn red, Jihyo.. idiot.)

The nurse went in and checked her.

Meanwhile, around some of the booths, Nayeon and Tzuyu were just about done with their roaming.

NY: "Whew, I'm full now. That was fun!"

TY: "Yes, I enjoyed too."

NY: "It's sad though alcohol's not allowed here! Do they still think we are babies or something? We're not!"

TY: "Maybe it's to avoid any trouble, unnie."

NY: "Say, Tzuyu.. you're already legal aged, right?"

TY: "Yes. Why?"

NY: "What do you say we leave now and go drinking? My treat. Hehe."

TY: "But I don't drink, unnie."

NY: "..There's a first time for everything you know."

TY: "But.."

NY: "No buts! Unnie will be here to protect and take care of you~"

TY: "..It might be the opposite. I'll join you so you don't overdrink."

NY: "You'll drink with me, alright? Promise me."

TY: "..I see Momo-unnie. Maybe we ask them to join us?"

NY: "Oh, sure!"

Nayeon approached Momo who was with Dahyun as well and invited them to go have a drink together.

MM: "Sounds like a nice plan. Count us in!"

DH: "Don't overdrink again, okay?"

MM: "Hehe. Yes baby~"

NY: "Great! Let's go~"

The four of them left the university to go drinking.

Meanwhile, back at Sana and Jihyo, the nurse checked up on Sana's condition. Sana wasn't having a fever, the bleeding has already stopped and she was cleared to go out of the infirmary.

SN: "Thank you!"

JH: "Still, don't push yourself, Sana. We don't want you getting worse."

SN: "You'll take care of me, right?"

JH: "Of course I will."

SN: "Then there's nothing to worry~"

JH: *sigh* "Alright."

They both got out of the infirmary and went outside.

JH: "Oh. Most of the booths are already closing."

SN: "It's okay. We can always go around tomorrow."

JH: "..I guess so. Looks like some people are staring at us."

SN: "It's fine.. Everything will be much better tomorrow."

JH: "..Screw that."

SN: "..Eh? W-wai-AH!"

Jihyo took Sana's hand and walked around with her to check out the remaining opened booths.

SN: "W-wait, Jihyo."

JH: "Hmm?"

SN: "This is a bit.. embarrassing."

JH: "Sana, I don't care about those judging looks that they have on me or you. What matters to me is how you are doing right now and the time we spend together. It's not like I'm going to change because of the look in their eyes."

SN: "Jihyo.."

JH: "Besides, aren't you hungry? All that talking earlier and I heard you haven't really had lunch too. Come on."

SN: "Then please take the lead.. I'm in your care."

Sana smiled, making Jihyo blush.

JH: "T-then let's get going. I want to make up with lost time."

Sana and Jihyo spent the rest of their time at school checking out the remaining opened stalls. They were getting a lot of attention: Sana's head injury and Jihyo's fake news that spread in campus. However, whenever someone asks Jihyo about the issue, she simply brushes it off.

Meanwhile, Momo took Nayeon, Dahyun and Tzuyu to a nearby place they can go drinking.

NY: "..Momo, you said you know a good place, right?"

MM: "Yup."

NY: "Then why did we have to go back here!?"

MM: "The food was good here too~"

DH: "Huh? Did the two of you go here before?"

NY: "Yeah. And I rather not remember."

TY: "What happened here?"

MM: "You have to get over how you feel already Nayeonie."

NY: "H-how.."

MM: "You don't talk much but your actions are always so loud. I understand what happened with you."

DH: "..What happened?"

NY: "..Fine."

MM: "We went drinking here before and she got drunk so bad. We ended up having *** and ****."

DH: "Huh!?"

NY: "NOT FUNNY! Don't make up stuff!"

MM: "Hehe, relax. You're getting too serious."

NY: "Why wouldn't I when you're bringing up things that aren't true?"

TY: "Hmm.."

MM: "So, you'd tell them?"

NY: "..I will. While we drink."

Momo moved closer and whispered to Nayeon's ears.

MM: *I'm helping you remember you have friends to share stuff with. Trust me, you'll get better faster.*

NY: *..Tzuyu knows most of it anyway.*

MM: *Hoo~ Tzuyu, huh?*

NY: *It's not like that, idiot.*

MM: *Okay~ then tell us about it.*

Momo moved a little backwards.

MM: "Alright! Then let's go drinking!"

TY: "..I don't drink."

MM: "Eh? Then why did you agree in coming, Tzuyu?"

TY: "I'll just watch you guys and have something else."

DH: "I was actually wondering why you chose to come, Tzuyu."

TY: "I'll make sure you guys don't go overboard."

NY: "It's about time you could let out some frustrations too, Tzuyu. Drinking helps that out a lot."

TY: "..I'll think about it."

NY: "Let's go now!"

MM: "Okay~"

The four of them entered the bar and ordered some food and drinks. As the evening came, Nayeon, not yet drunk, started to let out all her frustrations and told everything to the three friends who are with her.

DH: "..I really didn't expect all those things actually happened."

NY: "..Sorry if I kept quiet about it. I didn't want to involve you guys. Other than that, I don't want you guys to feel awkward with her. That's why I chose to be the one to put distance.."

DH: "Unnie.."

NY: "I hope that doesn't change anything about how you feel about her.."

MM: "It won't. Don't worry."

TY: "..Can we get some more Soju?"

NY: "Tzuyu? Are you going to drink?"

TY: "..I want you to remember I'm one of your friends."

NY: "N-no, you don't have to. I was just joking that you have to drink.."

TY: "I can make my own decisions, unnie."

MM: "Hooo~"

NY: "Hey!"

DH: "We don't want you to think this is about peer pressure, Tzuyu."

NY: "Yeah, you can decide to drink or not on your own at the time you prefer."

TY: "I decide it to be now."

NY: "..Just a sip, okay?"

MM: "Nayeonie is acting her age for a change~"

NY: "Want me to throw this bottle on you?"

MM: "Nah, you won't do that. Hehe."

NY: *Sigh.*

They got additional bottles of Soju and Tzuyu opened up one bottle, then poured on her first ever cup.

NY: "Y-you don't have to, Tzuyu."

TY: "It's my choice, unnie."

NY: "..Alright."

Tzuyu downed her first glass and everybody waited for her reaction.

TY: "..What's special about it?"

MM: "Eh?"

TY: "It tastes strange."

NY: "You're probably just not used to it."

DH: "Yeah. If it's not something for you, there's no problem."

TY: "I'll try a little more."

Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo's day was done and just arrived back at the latter's apartment.

JH: "It feels like I haven't been here for a long time."

SN: "It hasn't changed much honestly."

JH: "Well, you're still injured, Sana. Go lay in bed now."

SN: "I will after I change."

They both got ready for bed. Sana lay herself first to rest her head from her injury. Meanwhile, Jihyo was sat down by the chair of her desk.

JH: "By the way, Sana. Have you.. seen the book I'm using to write?"

SN: "Oh yeah! The other Jihyo put it at that drawer right there."

JH: "Have you.. read it?"

SN: "Hmm? No, I haven't. That's yours so it's kind of rude for me to check it out."

JH: "I see. If you don't mind, can I write before going to bed?"

SN: "Sure. Take your time."

JH: "Thanks."

Jihyo opened the notebook and noticed something different.

JH: (..What.. what's this? I remember I only wrote until here so.. this isn't mine. The real Jihyo.. read this?)

Jihyo checked on how many pages have been written until there are no more entries.

JH: (This part.. the writing is different.. Jiyeon is the third person inside me?)

Jihyo looked behind her to see what Sana is doing. It looked she was resting already. Her eyes were closed.

JH: (It looks like Sana doesn't know we have been writing here. I better read what the others wrote down.)

She went back to the real Jihyo's page and checked her entry. Jihyo noticed something particular about the real one's entry. It wasn't a typical diary entry telling how your day went, but was actually a message. A message to her. She shivered upon realizing that she may be reading something that will have a significant change within them. Jihyo was receiving so much information. She learned the truth that she was the reason that the real Jihyo and Sana had such conflict before, the real feelings of Jihyo, and how she suffered. Besides that, the real Jihyo also had a lot of things to say that Sana didn't know.

JH: (..I want to talk to her too.. One way or another, she will return, and she needs to know my side of the puzzle too.. But wait.. doesn't this mean the new personality read it as well? What did she have to say about it?)

Jihyo checked on the new Jihyo's entry. Immediately, she noticed that the new Jihyo also talked to them. She explained what happened ever since she came into existence and many other things. She also mentioned one particular thing that shocked her even more.

JH: (..This is too much information to handle right now..)

Jihyo checked on Sana again and it looked like she was asleep already.

JH: (Sana..)

Jihyo took a moment to absorb everything she has read and process things on her own. Eventually, she decided to write her reply to the two people inside of her. Jihyo finished in half an hour.

JH: (I don't know what will happen once I switch again but.. the new Jihyo is definitely right. This might possibly be.. the last time I'll be existing too..)

Jihyo closed the notebook and put it back in the drawer. She also went to bed and looked at Sana's back.

JH: (Sana..)

SN: "..Mmm?"

JH: "Sorry if I woke you up."

SN: "It's okay.. I can sleep better if you're beside me."

JH: "So you hard a hard time sleeping when you were with Tzuyu?

SN: "Kind of."

JH: "Well, it's different for me."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "I just think I can't sleep without you.."

SN: "..D-don't just say something like that all of a sudden!"

JH: "Oh, s-sorry.."

SN: "..But thank you for saying so.." (Why am I.. so weak against her? Unlike her other personalities, her straightforward side is too much for me to handle.. but I admit.. I also like it.. hehe.)

JH: "Y-you're welcome.." (..I couldn't help it.. I got carried away with my words. After reading the real Jihyo's struggles, I don't think I can take the same punishment.. of not being with her.)

SN: "..Let's get some sleep now."

JH: "Yeah.. Goodnight."

SN: "Goodnight, Jihyo."

The time was around 10pm. Meanwhile, back at Nayeon and the rest, they're already done hanging out together.

MM: "That was fuuun~ Hehehe. Let's do this again next time!"

DH: "Yeah, but you better control yourself when drinking! I'll take you home."

MM: "Eh? I'm fine! Hahaha.."

NY: "You're clearly not, idiot."

MM: "I can still go home! You can head home, baby~ Don't worry about me!"

DH: "No, you're making me worry. This was like last time.."

MM: "Eh? No, that won't happen again, okay?"

DH: "..Okay."

NY: "Be careful, okay?"

MM: "..How about Tzuyu?"

NY: "..Huh?"

Nayeon looked at Tzuyu who seem very dizzy.

NY: "I said you didn't have to drink."

TY: "I'm.. fine.."

NY: "You just had one bottle and you're not."

TY: "..I can.. take care of myself.."

NY: "You're clearly not okay right now. I'll take you home."

TY: "..Ugh.."

MM: "Hoo~ Take care of our baby, grandma~"

NY: "I'll get you one of these days, Momo."

DH: "We'll head this way now, take care you two!"

TY: "..See you."

NY: "Tomorrow then."

Dahyun and Momo left. Meanwhile, Nayeon was trying to help out Tzuyu stand up.

NY: "Here you go.."

TY: "I'm fine, unnie.. I can walk.."

Tzuyu shrugged of Nayeon's arm and tried to walk on her own. However, she was clearly wobbling and losing balance. Nayeon immediately caught Tzuyu's arm before she fell.

NY: "Is that enough proof for you to understand that you need help?"

TY: "..."

NY: "Come on now. Don't be stubborn."

Tzuyu didn't speak but cooperated with Nayeon as they headed back to the family cafè. Midway, Tzuyu eventually spoke to Nayeon.

TY: "..I don't want to look weak.. and dependent of others.."

NY: "..I thought the same way, Tzuyu."

TY: "..Huh?"

NY: "You.. also tried to handle things on your own. I understand that. That's why it was really hard on you when Jihyo rejected you too.. but I realized. Having a weakness is fine. Like when you went to my place yesterday. I didn't want to look weak to everyone."

TY: "..I don't want to be a burden and be dependent of others."

NY: "I thought the same way, but when you came yesterday, it didn't feel so bad after all. Honestly, you think more maturely than I do, but I want you to remember, I'm still your unnie you can count on, Tzuyu."

TY: "..Then please help me get home.."

NY: "Of course, I will. No more drinking for you, okay?"

TY: "..Yes."

Nayeon brought Tzuyu back to her home.and went home afterwards. The night passed and the morning came. Jihyo and Sana woke up and got ready for the day.

JH: "Say, Sana.. anything happening today for the festival?"

SN: "Hmm.. Oh, today's the last day, right? There isn't much happening on the daytime but there'll be a big bonfire by sunset I think. A lot of students can stay behind and stuff. A good way to reminisce the memories!"

JH: "That sounds nice."

SN: "Yeah! Well, I'm done getting ready. Shall we go now?"

JH: "Sure. Let's make the most of our time."

Jihyo grabbed on Sana's hand.

SN: "..Eh!? J-Jihyo, w-what are you.."

JH: "..Oh! S-sorry, are you.. uncomfortable with holding hands?"

SN: "N-no.."

JH: "T-then.. let's go."

SN: "Yeah.."

Flustered with the situation, Sana and Jihyo did not really talk to each other on their way to school. Yet, both of them had the same thing in mind.

'During the bonfire, I will confess my feelings to her. It may be the last chance I have.'

They eventually reached the campus.

SN: "I'll try to really help our my class today. I've been slacking off recently due to some other agendas hehe.. Do you still remember how to go to the SSC room?"

JH: "Yeah. Kind of.."

SN: "Okay~ See you maybe around.. 4pm?"

JH: "See you!"

Sana left and went to her class. Meanwhile, Jihyo headed to the SSC room and saw her two fellow members there.

CY: "Oh, morning, unnie."

JY: "How are you, Jihyo?"

JH: "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

CY: "By the way, I have some good news for you."

JH: "What is it, Chaengie?"

Chaeyoung handed two signed documents to Jihyo.

JH: "What's this?"

JY: "The first one was written by BamBam. He wrote a letter of apology on the false claims he made about you and Daniel dating each other. That's going to help us shut down the rumors and be peaceful again."

JH: "That's great to know. Then this other one is from.. Daniel?"

CY: "Yeah, he wrote a formal apology on the fake news to clear both of your names to the public."

JH: "I see.."

CY: "We can relax a bit.."

JY: "By the way, how is Sana's condition?"

JH: She's recovering.."

CY: "That's good to know. Pretty much everything will be fine today. We can take it easy and enjoy the bonfire."

JY: "Oh yeah, the bonfire.."

Chaeyoung noticed that both Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked like they had something in mind.

CY: "Looks like you'll do something later."

JY: "Yeah.. I think it's a good way to wrap up everything we've been through."

JH: "..Yeah.."

CY: "Unnie, are you going to confess to Sana-unnie?"

JH: "W-what!?.. Y-yeah.. that's what I thought of doing.. I might not have a chance anymore after this."

JY: "Why do you say so?"

JH: "..You'll never know when your time runs out.. Right?

CY: "Do your best, unnie. I'll cheer on you."

JH: "Thanks."

JY: "Alright, let's make the most of our time today."

Meanwhile, the same thing was being discussed by Sana and Momo.

MM: "Hoo~ So it's time you confessed."

SN: "Yeah.. I mean, to her. I did confess to the new Jihyo, but I haven't to her."

MM: "How do you think dark Jihyo would respond?"

SN: "..I don't know. What's important is that every part of Jihyo knows that I love her."

MM: "Sweet. Good luck!"

SN: "Thanks, Momoring."

As they were talking, Dahyun dropped by their stall.

MM: "Oh, baby! Good to see you. What brings you here?"

DH: "Hi! Umm, just wanted to ask you, are you free later to see the bonfire?"

MM: "YEAH! Want to watch it together later?"

DH: "Great! See you later~"

Dahyun left.

SN: "That came out all of a sudden. You're both very comfortable with each other already."

MM: "I never realized being with someone you like is fun. So I thank you both for helping me make the first step."

The day continued normally with many others getting excited for later. However, Jihyo wasn't in school. She was on her way to a tea house not far from the campus. Upon arriving, she approached the waiting woman.

JH: "..Thank you for agreeing to meet with me despite your busy schedule. Please tell me everything you know."

IU: "..I will, Ms. Jihyo."

JH: "Thank you.."

Jihyo took a seat with IU.

IU: "I'm honestly surprised that you switched back not too long ago. I also heard what happened in your university. I'm glad you minimized the damage it caused."

JH: "..May I know why you haven't talked to me about this before?"

IU: "I didn't think it was necessary back then. But this time around, it's important that you know about this. I do think you have a psychologist friend that may know about DID correct?"

JH: "Yeah."

IU: "She hasn't told you about the threats involved because you're friends.."

JH: "That may be true.. I don't think it will be a comfortable thing to say. That's why I'm glad you actually have a connection with me."

IU: "This was purely coincidence, Ms. Jihyo. Other than that, I grew fond of you and your friends as well with how you all value each other."

JH: "So.. why now?"

IU: "This will be a long conversation. Please order some tea for yourself while.we talk."

JH: "Okay."

Jihyo called for the staff to order.

IU: "..Having DID can be a normal thing to your current extent. However, there are a lot of risks involved as well."

JH: "What do you mean?"

IU: "How long has it been since you switched back now?"

JH: "..Around a week I think."

IU: "Please be honest with my questions. How do you feel whenever you return?"

JH: "..Honestly, I feel lost.. left out even. Sometimes I even wonder why I returned."

IU: "..Do you think that would be the same for the other personalities?"

JH: "I guess so."

IU: "..Did you ever want to be the one to stay?"

JH: "I do.."

IU: "That would be the same for every person inside you. However, there's something I'd like you to carefully consider."

JH: "What is it?"

IU: "You may be fine right now with how things go, but eventually, it will turn chaotic. All your personalities will struggle to be the one present. It will not only ruin you, but even your friends, and could even break your heart. And there's one more thing.."

JH: "..I'm listening."

IU: "You only have three personalities.. for now."

JH: "..."

IU: "As time passes, more and more personalities have a potential to come out. Right now, it's fortunate that you and the third one are very friendly and nice."

JH: "You mean to say.."

IU: "..Consider it this way, what if the next personality that comes out turns to be very unusual? Different personas could range from a male, a child, or even a senior. It could also turn out as a foreigner as well speaking a different language. That's how DID really works.."

JH: "..I see."

IU: "Worst case scenario, another personality could turn out to be someone who may cause a lot of harm not only to yourself, but to your friends as well. The possibilities of DID are endless."

JH: "..I don't want anything bad to happen to them.. especially Sana."

IU: "..Yes. It won't be a good thing. Imagine if there are more personalities inside of you, you have less chances of switching back. What if you didn't return for several weeks? Or even months? There's even a possibility of a personality being 'erased' from existence.."

JH: "..I didn't want to believe what Jiyeon mentioned in the notebook.."

IU: "..What's your name that you remember?"

JH: "..Jisoo."

IU: "I don't really want to say this Ms. Jisoo but.. severe cases of DID, wherein there could be dangerous personalities is very threatening."

JH: "..What else do I need to know?"

IU: "Imagine returning only to know friendships are destroyed, several years have passed, and.. some people are gone. Would you be able to take it?"

JH: "..I don't think I can.."

IU: "..DID could lead to a person committing suicide.."

JH: "..."

IU: "..It's best I told you all about this for you to be aware of the consequences. I may see you more often, but this may also be the last time I see you after a long time, or even not anymore. Regardless, being self aware of the possibilities help."

JH: "Ms. IU.."

IU: "Yes?"

JH: "Are there other ways for me to avoid this from happening? It's not only me who could possibly get hurt or disappear, but even my friends."

IU: "..I need you to promise me two things."

JH: "..I'll do anything."

IU: "First, I need to get your full cooperation.."

JH: "Okay.. and?"

IU: "The second one is that I don't want you to tell anyone about our conversation, especially Ms. Sana."

JH: "..If that's what's necessary, then you have my word."

IU: "..Alright."

Meanwhile, back at the university. Some students are already closing stalls.

MN: "Thank you for working hard."

S: "The boys will take it from here, Mina. Go and relax now."

MN: "Thank you."

Mina left her class and started to walk around the school grounds. Particularly, she was looking for Jeongyeon, but to no luck.

MN: (..I wonder where she went?)

Sana and Momo were also done for the day.

MM: "Yay! We're done. I'm heading to Dubu now~"

SN: "Hey! Aren't you helping out to pack up?"

MM: "I already did my job yesterday so I'm free now. Work hard Sa-tang!"

Momo left in a hurry to find Dahyun.

SN: *Sigh* "Where's Jihyo?"

While packing up, a small crowd of students are already gathering around the field getting ready for the bonfire later. Sana hurried in helping out her class get everything done so she could have some time to find Jihyo. After finishing, Sana immediately went on her search. 

SN: (I wonder where is she? She didn't reply to my message. They're done setting up the bonfire too.. It's starting already.)

Students gathered around the field as the bonfire was lit up and set ablaze by Chaeyoung. It was very bright and filled the whole area with warmth.

SN: (I have to find Jihyo. I'm.. going to confess to her too.)

Meanwhile, Mina was sitting by the field on her own.

MN: (I couldn't find her.. Where is she?)

Suddenly, she was handed a cup of hot chocolate.

MN: "..Eh?"

JY: "Looking for me?"

MN: "I was. Where were you?"

JY: "Looking for some hot chocolate to warm you up. I saw you looking for me earlier and tried to hide."

MN: "So that's why.. you were thinking of a grand entrance or something?"

JY: "Err, kind of? Well, this is my last bonfire in school. I want to make it memorable with you.."

MN: "..Isn't being with me more than enough as a memory to remember?"

JY: "..I guess so. Mind if I sit down?"

MN: "Of course not."

JY: "Thanks.."

Jeongyeon sat beside Mina.

MN: "How do you feel about.. everything?"

JY: "It's been a very rough ride.. but I'm satisfied now.."

MN: "..That's good to hear. Do you still have any regrets?"

JY: "..I guess I still hope things could patch up with Nayeon.. not in a romantic way but.. just to not have any ill feelings in the future."

MN: "It might not be anytime soon, but that time will eventually come."

JY: "..Let's focus on what we have right now, Mina."

Jeongyeon moved closer to Mina and wrapped one arm around her making the younger one lean on Jeongyeon's shoulders.

MN: "..T-this is embarrassing.."

JY: "..Right now, I'm not embarrassed to show the world that we're dating."

Meanwhile Dahyun and Momo were also together for the bonfire.

DH: "Unnie, I'm honestly really happy that we're together right now."

MM: "Is it that hard to still call me baby?"

DH: "Umm, I just feel more comfortable when I call you unnie. Can't I?"

MM: "Hmm, okay it's fine."

DH: "Thank you, hehe. Can I rest on your shoulders?"

MM: "Sure you can."

Dahyun rested her head on Momo's shoulder. Despite having a lot of people surrounding the bonfire, it was quiet. People are remembering all their memories they made for the schoolyear.

MM: "By the way.."

DH: "Hmm?"

MM: "What did you like about me?"

DH: "..Huh? Why suddenly ask that?"

MM: "Hmm, I just thought, there are a lot more amazing people out there. Jihyo-ssi for example. Why me?"

DH: "..I like your company. Whenever you're around, I'm always happy."

MM: "But why?"

DH: "Do I really need a reason why?"

MM: "..Eh?"

DH: "I have not really had any other reasons, unnie. I don't think it's about who is the best choice. For me, it's more on the person that really makes me happy. Someone who is just right. And that someone is you, unnie."

MM: "Baby.."

DH: "I'm sorry if I didn't make sense.. I don't really know how to put it into words."

MM: "..I kind of understand what you mean. I'm happy that you like me the way I am."

DH: "..How about you?"

MM: "Me? Well, I did discover more about myself because of you.."

DH: "..I was honestly surprised you agreed into going out with me at first.. But how soon did you discover that you.. really love me?"

MM: "I really don't know. It just came to me and soon enough, I realize I was having more fun when we had more time together. Just us two.."

DH: "..I'm glad that we both worked out.. hehe."

MM: "I'm glad that you gave me a chance too."

DH: "I would for you, unnie. And even now.. if you want to do more.. I.. I'm going to follow your lead.."

MM: "..Eh? Are you sure?"

Dahyun blushed.

DH: "Y-yeah.. it's fine.."

MM: "Okay! Then it's decided let's go after this bonfire."

DH: "H-huh!? Later already?"

MM: "Yeah. You said I'll take the lead right?"

DH: "Y-yeah.."

MM: "So, I'll decide today. I'm hungry for some crab! Hehe."

DH: "..."

MM: "Don't you like crab?"

DH: "..I do, hehe. Sure!"

Elsewhere, Nayeon, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were all together.

CY: "Everyone's probably pairing up with someone today."

NY: "Yeah.."

TY: "..That's just how it would be eventually."

CY: "..Are you okay, Nayeon-unnie?"

NY: "Huh?"

CY: "It was pretty obvious with Jeongyeon-unnie."

NY: "..I guess that was bound to come out."

CY: "How are you dealing with it?"

NY: "Hanging out with you guys."

TY: "..Do you think you can move on?"

NY: "..Not now, but I know I can with everyone's help. I don't remember when's the last time we hanged out for a long time.."

CY: "That's what friends are for, right?"

TY: "Yeah.. Even when I broke down. People around me were very supportive. I also thank you all for putting in the effort of trying to find me when I was at a loss.."

CY: "I'm also able to distract myself because of friends like you."

NY: "Wait, you too Chaengie?"

CY: "Yeah.. with Momo-unnie."

NY: "..I didn't expect that."

TY: "I kind of had an idea."

CY: "But it's okay now. I also want Dahyunie to be happy."

NY: "..That still stings though.. she's your best friend."

CY: "Yeah. But I can move on."

NY: "How?"

CY: "Well, there's more to life than having a relationship right? Before we even get into one, we're able to be happy."

NY: "That's true.."

CY: "Rather than finding love, I'll just wait for it to come. That way I can still enjoy myself. Besides, we have friends."

TY: "..I'm sure that I'd be in a worse situation right now if I didn't have friends like all of you."

NY: "..Make that three."

TY: "By the way, how is Sana-unnie?"

CY: "I haven't seen her yet but based on how Jihyo-unnie was earlier, she recovered well."

NY: "That's good.."

CY: "Yeah, I'm glad. Sana-unnie helped me a lot."

TY: "..Even for me. Despite being love rivals to Jihyo-unnie, she was actually my first support.."

NY: "..So all of us owe some help from Sana?"

CY: "..Looks like it."

TY: "..I hope she ends up happy with Jihyo-unnie."

NY: "Those are some strong words, Tzuyu. Knowing how you also loved Jihyo, you've become really mature."

TY: "..I still have a lot to learn, unnie."

CY: "Nayeonie, have you decided what you'll do once you graduate?"

NY: "Honestly, I'm not so sure. Probably find a job?"

TY: "..It's going to be lonely without most of you."

NY: "What do you mean? We'll always find time to visit and hang out. Your cafè is not going anywhere. That's like the safe haven for all of us you know."

TY: "Promise you'll visit often?"

NY: "Of course!"

TY: "Okay."

NY: "How about you, Chaengie? Have you already prepared yourself to be the next Student Council President?"

CY: "W-what!? Me!?"

NY: "I don't see anyone else doing a better job than you."

TY: "Yeah. I think you can do it, Chaeyoungie."

CY: "B-but.. I'm not like Jihyo-unnie."

NY: "You don't have to be like Jihyo. You just have to be yourself. Besides, there's a reason why your unnies rely on you a lot too. Go for it."

TY: "I'll also do my best to support you."

CY: "..I'll try."

NY: "Great!"

Meanwhile, Sana tried to search everywhere to no avail.

SN: *Sigh* (Where did Jihyo go? I did see everyone else but not her..)

Sana sat by the far edge of the field wondering where Jihyo was. The sun has already set and still no news as to where she went. Some students have already left but others are still around the bonfire.

SN: (..No use sitting around here. I should be able to find her eventually. Thia isn't the time to give up!)

Sana stood up and started searching for Jihyo again. She started with the circle of students around the bonfire but wasn't there. Afterwards, she looked around the park.

SN: (..There are only some students flirting around here. I don't see Jihyo anywhere.. *sigh*)

Sana made her way to the school gates and waited there, hoping that she could just see Jihyo before she leaves. After some time of waiting she heard someone call her from behind.

JH: "..Sana?"

Sana immediately turned around upon hearing the very familiar voice.

SN: "J-Jihyo!? Why were you out of school?"

JH: "..Just.. some stuff I had to take care of. Anyway, shall we go see the bonfire now?"

SN: "S-sure! But before that, I want to go somewhere."

JH: "Oh, okay."

SN: "Come on."

Jihyo followed Sana as they headed somewhere and stopped at a tree by the park.

JH: "..Oh, this place."

SN: "Y-yeah.. brings back memories when I toured you , right? Hehe."

JH: "Yeah I remember.."

SN: "..I want to tell you something, Jihyo.."

JH: "Before you say it, can I.. go first?"

SN: "..Eh? O-okay.."

JH: "..."

SN: "..."

JH: "Sana, I don't think I can say it.. I hope you don't mind I let my actions do it."

SN: "W-wha-"

Jihyo pulled Sana by her waist and head, finally locking lips with the girl of her dreams. The kiss lasted for more than a minute, with Sana out of words and stunned with Jihyo's actions. As Jihyo was about to let go of Sana's lips, the latter moved her head forward involuntarily just to prolong their kiss, much to the surprise of Jihyo. It lasted for another minute. Eventually, they both let go of their lips from one another and had a few seconds of just staring at each other, realizing what just happened. Sana was the first one who came out of her trance, suddenly blushing the reddest she has ever been her life and looked away from Jihyo. Jihyo also came out of zoning out and realizing what they both did. She did not know what to do. Should she talk to her? She didn't want to sound awkward now that she did it, but also wondered about Sana's response. Eventually, Jihyo found the courage to speak.

JH: "So.. yeah.."

SN: "..."

JH: "..S-Sorry if that was sudden.."

SN: "N-no, it's.. it's okay.."

JH: "..S-sorry.."

SN: "D-don't be sorry! Umm.. I.. I understood what you want to tell me, hehe.."

JH: "..So.. what's your answer?"

SN: "..Can I.. also answer through actions?"

JH: "..Sure."

Sana moved towards Jihyo. This time she cupped her face with both hands and pecked on the lips of the woman who kissed her awhile ago. She immediately let go of her face and avoided eye contact.

SN: "T-there.."

JH: "..."

SN: "..S-say something!"

JH: "..Something."

SN: "AAAAAHHHH! Are you making fun of me!?"

JH: "N-no.. you're just too cute.."

SN: "Y-you're making me more embarrassed!"

JH: "N-no I'm not teasing you, Sana.."

SN: "..T-thank you.."

JH: "S-so.. does that mean.. we..?"

SN: "..Y-yeah?"

JH: "G-great! So.. we're a couple.."

SN: "C-COUPLE!?"

JH: "Ah! Am I.. am I wrong?"

SN: "N-no! I'm.. I'm just surprised! Heheh! S-sorry I'm.. I'm just shocked.."

JH: "..Me too. So uhh.. what did youu want to say to me?"

SN: "..It's already been answered."

JH: "..Huh? What do you mean?"

SN: "Geez.. you're slow!"

JH: "..I don't understand?"

SN: "You still want me to say it?"

JH: "Yeah."

Sana blushed and took a long time in taking deep breaths. Eventually, she finally spoke the words she longed to tell her.

SN: "..I'm in love with you, idiot!"

Jihyo immediately hugged Sana tightly.

JH: "..Thank you. I do too.."

Tears started to fall from Jihyo's eyes. Hearing those words is what she longed for. Sana could hear Jihyo sobbing which also made her cry.

SN: "..I'm sorry for not telling you earlier.."

JH: "..I'm sorry for not telling too. I was.. afraid."

SN: "..Why?"

JH: "I was afraid of beeing too attached to you.. and I'm not the real Jihyo.. that's why I-"

SN: "You're still Jihyo.."

JH: "..."

SN: "I'm the one at fault here.. I didn't consider that you also had feelings. I liked you as much as I like your first self.."

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "I also didn't tell you.. I already confessed to your third personality.."

JH: "Oh, what did she say?"

SN: "She.. said yes to me."

JH: "..G-great!"

SN: "..Are you fine with it?"

JH: "With what?"

SN: "Me loving all your sides equally.. I can't choose one."

JH: "..Yeah. I think that's far better than choosing only one."

SN: "..I still need to speak to yourbfirst personality after this.."

JH: "..I do think she will be able to say yes too. She does.. love you too.. roght?"

SN: "Y-yeah.. but that's a story for next time.. hehe."

Sana clinged onto Jihyo's right arm.

SN: "For now, I just want to enjoy our time together~. Shall we go see the bonfire?"

JH: "..Of course we can. Let's go."

The two of them went on their way to the bonfire and was also able to join Jeongyeon and Mina sitting down.

JY: "Oh, hey. How are you two?"

JH: "We're doing fine. How about you guys?"

JY: "Just the same."

MM: "..Eh?"

Mina noticed something different between the two. They were holding esch other more intimately as Sana hugged Jihyo's arm. This made Mina smile to see their progress. Sana saw Mina's reaction and shebsmiled in return upon seeing that she and Jeongyeon were also having some quality time. They sat down with the two and reflected as well on the things they have gone through.

SN: (Thank you.. thank you that finally, I'm able to find happiness..)

Sana looked at Jihyo who seem to be in very deep thought.

SN: (..I'll treasure this moment with her. I don't know yet what the future holds, may it be good or bad, the memories I'll have with her is something that I'll always remember.)

Meanwhile, Jihyo was thinking as well.

JH: (..I can't believe I confessed to her.. We're finally lovers.. After all the ups and downs, I just want to treasure this moment with her before my time runs out.. I'm really sorry, Sana. But I'm doing this for your sake as well..)

SN: "..Jihyo?"

JH: "Yes, Sana?"

SN: "What.. should we do tonight?"

JH: "Hmm, nothing really. But I just want to rest with you. It's.. been a really long day."

SN: "Yeah, even just some time with you really feels special. By the way, Mi-tang?"

MN: "..Eh?"

SN: "How do you and Jeongyeonie spend time together?"

MN: "Umm, we usually see each other whenever we have free schedules."

JY: "Yeah. Honestly, we're still getting to know each other more so.. there are so many things to talk about."

SN: "..I see. But we do that even before, right Jihyo?"

JH: "Y-yeah.. I guess so."

Mina giggled upon realizing something.

SN: "Eh? What's funny Mi-tang?"

MN: "Oh, it's just that I thought you both act as a couple already even before you became one."

Sana and Jihyo both turned red with Mina's comment.

JY: "Huh? W-wait.. you mean you two are now.."

JH: "Y-yeah.."

JY: "Since when?"

MN: "You're still slow, unnie. Just now. You'll notice how they both are closer to each other."

SN: "Ah! S-stop it.. It's embarrassing!"

JY: "..I didn't expect that to happen all of a sudden."

JH: "Err.. I could say the same to both of you!"

MN: "..Eh?"

JH: "You both seem very comfortable now with each other."

The other two blushed with Jihyo's comeback.

SN: "Y-yeah!"

JY: "W-well, we're trying!"

The four of them laugh it off as the night wrapped up. Sana and Jihyo went home to the latter's apartment.

SN: "I'm really happy right now, Jihyo. I'm sorry I just can't express it with words."

JH: "..I feel the same way, Sana. To be honest.. I'm still unable to process what happened today."

SN: "Can I.. ask you a favor?"

JH: "Sure."

SN: "..Say it to me too."

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "Say you love me."

JH: "Yeah. I do too."

SN: "No. I meant the exact words."

JH: "Oh.. my bad."

SN: "Can you say it now?"

JH: "Before that, can I also make a requ-"

SN: "Say it to meee~"

JH: "..I love you too, Sana. From the bottom of my heart. I love you so much.."

Sana felt happy hearing those sweet words from Jihyo. She clinged again to the arms of her lover as they walked home.

SN: "Thank you, Hehe.. Should we start calling each other by nicknames?"

JH: "Sure."

SN: "Can I.. call you babe?"

JH: "Okay.. Then I'll call you mine."

Sana shoved Jihyo after hearing the latter's response.

JH: "H-hey! What gives!?"

Jihyo noticed Sana was blushing hard. Really hard.

SN: "D-DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE T-THAT SUDDENLY!"

JH: "S-sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

Sana was pressing her two pointing fingers with each other.

SN: "..Y-you know I easily get embarrassed when you say stuff like that.."

JH: "I.. I'll be more careful next time." (Oh God why is she so damn cute!?)

SN: "Sorry for pushing you.. Umm, let's go home."

JH: "Yeah.."

They eventually arrived at Jihyo's apartment.

JH: "..."

SN: "L-let's rest now.."

JH: "Before that, there's something that I would like to tell you.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I've really thought hard about this and I hope you agree. If you don't, it's okay too. I won't force you.."

SN: "W-what are talking about? You're scaring me.."

Jihyo moved towards Sana and placed both her hands on her shoulders. She made sure to make direct eye contact with her partner.

JH: "..Sana, I would like to find a way to switch to the real Jihyo."

SN: "..Eh? W-why?"

JH: "For several reasons.. please here me out, Sana.."

SN: "..Okay."

JH: "As you may know, the real Jihyo's recital is coming soon.. I'm not really as musically talented as her, but I noticed that she has an unfinished new song she's writing.. and I think it's for you."

SN: "For me?"

JH: "Yeah.. so for her sake, I need to switch."

SN: "I see.. that's also important for her.."

JH: "And another thing."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I'd like you to be able to finally confess to her too. You can do that, right?"

SN: "..."

JH: "..She wouldn't go to great lengths just to ignore you back then. I believe it will work."

SN: "..You confessed to me.. then you want to leave again so soon?"

JH: "I'm not leaving, Sana.. I'm just willing to switch to her for her sake and yours as well."

SN: "..Then I'll ask two favors from you. If you do both, I'll be fine with you switching."

JH: "..Sure."

SN: "Three days."

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "Don't switch for the next three days. By Sunday, you can switch to her."

JH: "..Does that include involuntary switches?"

SN: "Yes. I want you to stay.."

JH: "..Alright. What's the other favor?"

SN: "..Prove to me how much you love me."

JH: "..What?"

SN: "..I want to feel your affection, Jihyo.. Hold me, kiss me, touch me.. make me feel your love.."

Sana hugged Jihyo by her waist.

JH: "Sana.."

SN: "..Let's do everything we want for the next three days. I'm all yours, right?"

JH: "..Yeah, you're mine.."

Sana smiled at her new lover.

SN: "..Greedy now, are we?"

JH: "Of course. This is the best moment of my entire life."

Jihyo pressed her lips on Sana's and both shared a passionate kiss with each other as they forget all of their worries. They both fell down on top of the bed. Jihyo released her lips from Sana's.

SN: "..More."

Jihyo noticed Sana was in tears.

JH: "..Huh? W-why are you crying?"

SN: "I want more, Jihyo.. Kiss me more, hug me, make me feel loved.."

Jihyo went in again and kissed Sana more intensely while caressing her hair and body. Sana couldn't hold back anymore. All her feelings came pouring into this moment. She pulled Jihyo on top of her as they kissed and really began making out with each other. It was a blissful moment that both of them want to treasure for the rest of their lives. 

However, with every condition comes with consequences. Jihyo did not tell Sana another reason why she wanted to switch to the real Jihyo, which was for the latter to talk and meet with IU to understand more about 'them'. Still, her reasons was also for Sana and their sake. Sana on the other hand, had her own share of thoughts in their situation. She began to accept the fact that every moment with her counted. She have had many regrets not bidding the new Jihyo a proper goodbye, as she didn't realize anytime, any part of Jihyo might just disappear. Another fear that came into Sana's mind was the real Jihyo's reaction. She remembered that there's still a risk with her feelings being attached in the past while also considering how would she feel knowing that she confessed to Jihyo's other personalities as well. Following her own natural instincts as this may be their last moment together, Sana started to undress herself. Jihyo saw this, helped her out and followed suit. For the rest of the evening, they warmed each other up not minding how much time has already passed.

The following day, Jihyo woke up with only her blanket covering her from being exposed. She looked to her left as she smelled something was cooking. The rustling of the sheets made the woman notice her getting up.

SN: "Ah! Good morning, Jihyo!"

JH: "Y-yeah.. Good morning."

SN: "Did you sleep well?"

JH: "Yeah, I did. How about you?"

SN: "Yeah, I feel great~ I'm cooking breakfast for us."

JH: "..You can cook now?"

SN: "I've been learning a bit, hehe. I want to cook for you more, Jihyo. Are you fine with some fish and vegetable soup?"

JH: "I'd eat anything you'd make, Sana."

SN: "Ehehe.. I'll do my best~"

JH: "By the way, are there no classes today?"

SN: "Yeah. It's mostly cleaning now that the festival's over. We have about two hours."

They both exchanged smiles with each other and had their breakfast. While eating, Sana brought up a question to Jihyo.

SN: "By the way, have you.. thought of how you'll switch?"

JH: "..I haven't but.. I was thinking if I could willingly switch to her."

SN: "..Eh? That's possible?"

JH: "Umm, I'm not sure. But maybe?"

SN: "..I see."

JH: "..Let's spend these next few days happily, Sana."

SN: "Yeah~!"

JH: "So what would you like to do for the next few days?"

SN: "Hmm, I'll leave Friday for you, but Saturday is mine, okay?"

JH: "Alright. How about today?"

SN: "I already have something planned~"

JH: "Oh? What is it?"

SN: "It's a surprise hehe. You'll know later in the afternoon."

JH: "Hmm, I'm not sure what it is, but okay."

SN: "Let's finish eating and go to school."

They both got ready and went on their way to the university, this time not hesitating to hold hands.

SN: "Your hands feel so warm, Jihyo."

JH: "Really? I feel that it's yours that are warm."

SN: "..I just want to keep holding on your hand~"

JH: "I feel the same way, Sana."

They made their way to the university. Jihyo went to the council and everything was really peaceful. Meanwhile, Sana actually left the university early after helping out her class. She just sent a message to Jihyo informing her to head to the cafè once she's finished with everything. Sana made her way to Seoul Women's University and inquired how to go to the student council. Once she learned of the location, she went there immediately. Sana knocked on the door, opened it and saw the person she's looking for.

IU: "..Ms. Sana? What brings you here?"

SN: "Hi, unnie. Can we talk?"

IU: "..Of course."

SN: "..I believe you know why I'm here."

IU: "..."

Sana sat down at the chair in front of IU's desk.

IU: "..Ms. Sana, may I ask you something first?"

SN: "Yes."

IU: "Do you think I have bad intentions?"

SN: "..No, I don't think so."

IU: "How can you be so sure?"

SN: "..I just know it."

IU: "..You're interesting, Ms. Sana."

SN: "..I just want to know why you talked to her in secret yesterday."

IU: "..How did you know about it? I'm sure you know about Monday, but not yesterday."

SN: "..Your perfume."

IU: "My perfume?"

SN: "I remember your scent last Monday, I could smell it from Jihyo yesterday."

IU: "Oh.. you're amazing for observing something like that. I probably got some on her yesterday."

SN: "..I hope you could answer my questions for coming here."

IU: "..Would you say the same if knowing the truth could actually harm the two of you?"

SN: "..Eh?"

IU stood up.

IU: "I know about Ms. Jihyo's condition, Dissociative Identity Disorder."

SN: "..Eh? H-how did you know about that?"

IU: "I was the one who reported the incident, and it was my adoptive father who checked on Ms. Jihyo. That is why I understand everything about her condition."

SN: "..Why didn't you tell this sooner?"

IU: "Her condition wasn't serious before. However, I didn't expect that she had a lot of complications in your social relationships. This brought about Jiyeon, the third personality."

SN: "What are you implying from this situation?"

IU: "Other personalities may come out. Fortunately, it has been good ones. However, there are still possibilities in calling out more dangerous personalities."

SN: "..If it's part of her, I accept them still."

IU: "Do you think you can love someone who hates you?"

SN: "..Yes."

IU: "..How about a murderer?"

SN: "..Eh?"

IU: "..Possibilities for different personalities are endless. That is just an example. The longer we would let her situation go on, the more dangerous it would become for her."

SN: "B-but.. that is still her.."

IU: "You'll risk it?"

SN: "..Yes."

IU: "..Let me show you something."

IU logged in on her computer and opened up a case study that her adoptive father was working on before. She turned it over to Sana in order for her to see.

SN: "..What is this?"

IU: "Please read it first before anything else."

Sana read the title which had the name of a person she doesn't know of. However, at the information, she saw that this was a case of DID. Realizing what this is about, she wanted to know more and read through the first page.

SN: "..Twenty-two.. identified personalities.."

IU: "..Yes, please continue."

Sana continued reading the document.

SN: "A personality.. attempted.. to murder his friends?"

IU: "..Yes. Fortunately, they were just injured and the patient was restrained."

SN: "..."

IU: "..Please continue."

Sana continued until the end.

SN: "..The patient.. committed suicide."

IU: "..That's correct. He couldn't handle everything happening around him. He returned after two years only to see people feel different about him, important people he hurt and how much time would pass. It drove the original to insanity."

SN: "..."

IU: "..DID is one of the most dangerous disorders out there. Without proper help, it could lead them to ending their own lives.."

SN: "..But why did you not want us to know?"

IU: "..She needs therapy.. and being with everyone may end up adding more personalities.."

SN: "..."

IU: "Please be honest to me. You don't want any of the present personalities to disappear. Am I right?"

SN: "..I don't.."

IU: "..She won't completely recover if the other two will stay. Jiyeon and Jisoo already knows about this."

SN: "..Why are you helping her?"

IU: "..Because it's the right thing to do."

SN: "..There should be more than that, unnie."

IU paused for a bit and smiled at Sana, admiring her intuition.

IU: "I really like how you look at things.. Well, the case study that you read just now.. That guy was a friend of mine."

SN: "..Eh?"

IU: "As you've read, he got DID due to child trauma when his parents died and was sent to the orphanage. The condition was dormant but was triggered at a later date. I became friends with him and made sure he felt appreciated all the time with all his personalities."

SN: "..S-so.. how did he gain more?"

IU: "..Social issues. Alienation, ignorance, painful experiences, it turned to a defense mechanism. My adoptive father tried to give him proper treatment, but it was too late."

SN: "Then.. that friend he attempted to murder was.."

IU: "..."

SN: "..I'm sorry."

IU: "In a way, I feel like I'm doing this to redeem myself of the guilt. I didn't tell my adoptive father of his condition immediately, which made it worse."

SN: "..I didn't know."

IU: "I didn't want to tell you this because you might make the same mistake."

SN: "N-no.. I won't."

IU: "Let me ask you then, Ms. Sana. Would you like to help her to recover?"

SN: "I do b-but.. I don't want to give up on any of them!"

IU: "..What if I told you Jiyeon and Jisoo gave up already for the real Jihyo's recovery?"

SN: "N-no.. you're lying!"

IU: "Ms. Sana, I think lying to you right now will only harm her even more."

SN: "Then why would they confess to me and accept my feelings!?"

IU: "..Maybe they didn't want to leave their feelings unknown to you."

SN: "..B-but that's unfair.. Don't they know how I would feel!?"

IU: "..I'll leave you with the choice, Ms. Sana. It is either you accept this situation or go against it. It's still up to you. I just want to help you understand what's the right thing to do for Ms. Jihyo's sake."

SN: "..."

IU: "Take all the time you need, Ms. Sana."

SN: "..This is unfair.."

IU: "..It's also unfair to each of her personalities. Still, she needs to undergo therapy if we'd like her to recover."

SN: "..Ms. IU, I do appreciate what you're trying to do.."

IU: "..."

SN: "..But this is still the real Jihyo's decision, right?"

IU: "That's right."

SN: "..If she doesn't accept therapy, then please don't force her in doing so."

IU: "..That's what I plan on doing if she rejects it in the end."

SN: "..I'll.. put my faith in her."

IU: "..Understood, Ms. Sana. Then I'll see you on Monday at her recital.."

SN: "..Thank you."

As Sana was about to leave.

IU: "..Please wait a moment, Ms. Sana."

SN: "Eh?"

IU: "There's something that I would like to ask you. Why do you choose to just wait for Jihyo's own response regarding this matter?"

SN: "..Because it's still her in the end."

IU: "What do you mean?"

SN: "Who she chooses to be is who she is. If she decides to undergo therapy, I should not force it. It's going to be painful for me, but I know it's their own choice. Based on how it was, you talked to Jiyeon to somehow tell Jisoo about this matter too."

IU: "..Yes."

SN: "I won't ask them anymore about it. Jihyo is Jihyo, Jisoo and Jiyeon is still Jihyo. To undergo therapy is their decision.. At the end of the day, she's still the person I love the most. If I can't love her for who she really will be, then I don't deserve her.."

Sana left the room and went on her way to return to her university.

IU: "..I admire your bravery, Ms. Sana. Please be strong not just for you, but also for Ms. Jihyo."

SN: "Thank you. I'll be taking my leave now.."

Sana left IU's office. Meanwhile back at Jihyo in university.

JH: (I wonder where's Sana? She did tell me to go to the cafè.. They're all probably waiting. I'll just go there.)

Jihyo went on her way to the cafè. Meanwhile, at the said location, Jeongyeon, Momo, Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are already there.

DH: "Where are the others?"

MM: "Sa-tang told me she'll be late since she needs to go somewhere."

MN: "Jihyo-unnie is probably on her way."

CY: "..Will Nayeon-unnie come?"

DH: "I hope she does."

CY: "Tzuyu is probably with her."

JY: "Yeah.."

After a few minutes of waiting, Nayeon and Tzuyu arrived.

CY: "Unnie! You came!"

NY: "Hi, Chaengie. Of course I would. I owe a lot to Sana. This is just a small favor for her."

TY: "..They're not yet here?"

MM: "Yeah, and it's likely dark Jihyo will arrive here first. I don't know where Sa-tang went."

NY: "Well, let's just wait."

TY: "But why did Sana-unnie want us all to be here?"

DH: "She told me she'd like us to show more love to the current Jihyo-unnie."

MM: "..Eh?"

MN: "She did tell me she'll be with us until Saturday, but will try to switch to the real Jihyo-unnie by Sunday."

TY: "..I see."

JY: "Wait, that's possible? To switch on her own?"

MN: "It depends. Most of the time it will depend on personalities. They should both be willing to switch on their own. That will take a lot of courage from the present one.. because they'll never even know when they'll return.."

NY: "..."

MN: "..And we don't even know if the real Jihyo-unnie would come out. If she doesn't, it might be the third personality, or even a possible fourth.

MM: "..."

Everybody became quiet upon realizing the situation at hand. What Jihyo had to go through is really rough.

TY: "..Can I ask you all a question?"

Everyone looked after suddenly speaking up and paid attention to their maknae.

TY: "..Which Jihyo-unnie do you like the most among the three?"

MM: "Oh.. that's interesting! I really like dark Jihyo. A shady personality but soft inside~"

DH: "Hmm.. For me, it's the real unnie. I just like how she's able to take the lead for all of us. We wouldn't be all together if not for her."

MN: "..I feel the same way. But even more so, I was able to know more about myself because of her. I owe her a lot even today."

JY: "..For me, it's this present Jihyo. I admire how honest she could be with herself. That was something I also learned from her. Also with how much she's able to do just to protect Sana."

CY: "..The third one, Jiyeon. Seeing that innocent side of unnie was a bit refreshing."

NY: "..I think the third one as well. I don't know. She just reminds me so much of a younger sister that I want to protect and take care of."

MM: "..How about you, Tzuyu?"

TY: "..I can't choose."

MM: "..Eh?"

TY: "Like Sana-unnie said, all her personalities.. is still her."

NY: "..That's true, I honestly like all her sides."

DH: "I feel the same way."

MN: "..We could all agree with that."

MM: "Yeah!"

The door opened and there came in the person they've been waiting for.

MN: "Hi, Jihyo-unnie. Great to see you."

JH: "Hi guys. Sana's not here?"

MM: "She'll be a bit late. Don't worry she might be on her way too."

JH: "Oh, alright."

CY: "Come sit down, unnie."

Jihyo joined the group and sat down at their usual corner.

JH: "So.. why are we gathered here?"

DH: "It's a bit late, but we'd like to celebrate your return."

JH: "W-what?"

NY: "Just want you to know that we all love and appreciate you Jihyo, you're always part of our group."

MN: "Yes. Please don't feel burdened whenever you come back."

JH: "You guys.."

JY: "..We heard about your plans, and we respect that as well. Don't worry."

CY: "Yeah, but always remember that you have a place to go back to, unnie."

JH: "S-stop it.."

TY: "Huh?"

Everybody paused and noticed that Jihyo is currently crying.

NY: "Jihyo.."

JH: "I didn't want to become too attached to all of you.. it makes it harder to accept fate.."

TY: "..Then go against fate."

JH: "T-Tzuyu?"

TY: "Even if you disappear unnie, our memories of you will never go away."

MM: "So you better remember us if you return!"

DH: "Even if you don't we'll make you remember everything~"

JH: "Everyone.. thank you so much for today."

Jihyo wiped off her tears and smiled.

MM: "Hey! You make it sound like it's all over already! We haven't eaten yet. I'll bring out the food!"

MN: "I'll help out, Momoring."

JY: "I'll do it. Take it easy, Mina."

Everyone's mood became lighter as they started to eat and enjoy.

All of them started to chat and have fun while enjoying each other's company. During their dinner, Tzuyu talked to Jeongyeon at one corner.

JY: "What is it, Tzuyu?"

TY: "Unnie, I hope you understand the reason why Nayeon-unnie is here today. She's still not completely fine."

JY: "..I do understand that. I'm keeping my distance from her. We're all here for Jihyo and that's it."

TY: "..Thank you."

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu went back with the rest and after a few more minutes, they all heard the door open to finally see the last person they're waiting for.

JH: "Sana!"

SN: "Hehe~ sorry I'm late!"

NY: "That's okay. Come here you!"

Nayeon tightly hugged the blonde girl.

SN: "Eh? W-what's going on?"

Nayeon softly whispered to Sana.

NY: *..You're very strong, Sana. Don't ever give up on whatever you feel and believe in, okay?*

SN: *O-okay.. thanks, unnie.*

Sana joined the rest and sat beside Jihyo.

SN: "Hehehe~ Guys~ I have something to tell you all that I haven't told everyone yet."

MM: "..Eh?"

Sana clinged on Jihyo's arm as she spoke.

SN: "Jihyo and I are already dating~"

Everyone was silent.

SN: "..Eh? Why don't you all have a reaction!?"

MN: "Umm, I knew so.."

CY: "It was about time right? After all this time."

MM: "Yeah, you both behave like a couple anyway."

NY: "I thought it was something bigger."

SN: "Eeehh? You're all no fun!"

Everyone laughed it off.

NY: "Anyway, it's nice to see us all together again."

DH: "Yeah. I missed this a lot.

MM: "Let's continue to do this until the end of the school year!"

The nine of them continued to party and enjoyed everyone's company. After making new memories together, they all went home.

SN: "Finally back here~ There's no other place like your apartment, Jihyo. Hehe~"

JH: "It's definitely cozy here with you around."

Sana blushed realizing they they're both alone again.

SN: "..Umm, I-I'll get changed first!"

JH: "Wait a minute, Sana."

SN: "Eh? What is it?"

JH: "..It's already past midnight so we get to do what I want already right?"

SN: "Oh.. yeah! Why?"

JH: "..Kiss me."

SN: "..Eh? A-alright.."

Sana turned red with Jihyo's command and immediately pecked her lips.

SN: "There! Okay?"

JH: "..Please continue.. I need your love.."

Jihyo hugged Sana so tightly that the girl had a hard time breathing. However, this time around, instead of being surprised, she understood Jihyo's reasons for feeling so emotional right now. Sana pressed her lips to Jihyo's for more than a minute before letting go of her lips. 

SN: "..I won't go anywhere, okay? We have a lot of time together. Let's get ready to rest and start the day brightly tomorrow~"

JH: "Thank you, Sana.."

Jihyo let go of her hug on Sana as she smiled and entered the bathroom. Jihyo, on the other hand, sat on her desk and wrote.

JH: (..Life is so unfair.. but this is for the better. I hope the real Jihyo understands.)

Jihyo continued to write on the notebook her message to her other personality. Convinced, she knows she's going to switch as she wrote wholeheartedly what she would like to say in there. Sana was done with getting changed. However, she did not come out of the bathroom just yet. She was breaking down and silently crying from what's happening as well. As much as she wanted to be strong in front of everyone, she couldn't handle saying goodbye to any of Jihyo. Going outside right now is the last thing she wanted to do. She knew that if she did, she might end up regretting it. Even without looking, she knows that this Jihyo is currently writing on the notebook, likely writing her message to the real Jihyo.

SN: (This.. is so unfair..)

Jihyo took longer in writing. Not because of a long message, but because her hands were trembling. She could not compose herself well knowing the fact that it isn't what she wants, but this is what's right. She did not even notice how long Sana was in the bathroom as she wrote. On the other hand, Sana felt her heart is being pierced again and again just remembering she only has a few days left with this Jihyo, and that she even might not see the third Jihyo anymore. It didn't matter whatever she did, someone or everyone will end up getting hurt. Eventually, Sana was able to gather all her courage to go out of the bathroom. Trying to act natural, she came out with a smile and as expected, she saw Jihyo writing on her notebook while at her desk. She spoke up with a lighter tone, hiding her inner feelings at present.

SN: "Hehe~ sorry it took me too long~ I thought I was having an upset stomach but I guess I was just imagining it!"

Jihyo turned around in response to Sana's words.

JH: "W-what? A-are you sure you're okay?"

Looking worried sick, Jihyo stood up and checked on her beloved.

SN: "I-I'm fine! Hehe, don't worry~ you can continue writing then we rest, okay?"

JH: "..Are you sure?"

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: "..Okay."

As Jihyo went back to her desk, Sana's bright smile slowly turned into sadness. Frustrated, she just tried to distract herself with her phone.

A few more minutes passed and Jihyo was finished writing. As Sana saw her close the notebook, she immediately put a smile on her face as she welcomed Jihyo to bed.

SN: "All done?"

JH: "Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting."

As Jihyo tucked herself in bed, Sana hugged her tightly.

SN: "I could wait for you forever.."

JH: "..Thanks, but if you're sleepy, go ahead."

SN: "I don't wanna~"

Sana's cute behavior got into Jihyo and couldn't help herself but smile.

JH: "Fine, you win my dear."

SN: "Hehe~ So, what will we do tomorrow?"

JH: "..It's a surprise."

SN: "Eehh? I'm excited already. Let's sleep~"

JH: "Yeah, goodnight Sana. Thank you for the surprise tonight."

SN: "That's from everyone, okay? Goodnight!"

The two of them began to sleep with fake smiles. Still, having their warm embrace to each other made them feel at peace. The following morning, both woke up early, excited to start their day right. Jihyo woke up earlier than Sana this time. She already took a bath and got ready before she woke up as she had some plans. She already left a note for Sana in case she wakes up with her still outside. As expected, Sana woke up with her not in the apartment. The girl wasn't worried as she felt that maybe, Jihyo is up to something to make this day feel special. She quickly saw the note placed on top of her phone and read it.

'I'll be back around 8am after borrowing something.'

Instead of sulking that her beloved wasn't there yet, Sana just tried to get ready for the day and hoped to be done before she comes back. The girl wondered what Jihyo had in mind consodering she already made plans that she didn't know of. Nonetheless, this made her very excited. Sana finished her preparations a few minutes before eight in the morning and as Jihyo promised, she arrived on time. Upon opening the door, a happy Sana welcomed her back with a warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around the person she wants to spend the whole day with. Soonafter, Sana's lips made its way to Jihyo's and happily greeted her.

SN: "Good morning~"

JH: "Good morning too, Sana. I'm sorry, I had to pick up something we'll use for today."

SN: "..Eh? ..We'll use? What do you mean?"

JH: "..You'll know when we get there. Come on!"

Jihyo held Sana by her hand as she took the lead in taking her somewhere Sana had no idea of. Right when they were were already outside the apartment, Jihyo asked Sana a favor.

JH: "Put this on, Sana."

SN: "..Eh?"

Jihyo handed over what looked like a cloth to blindfold her.

JH: "I want to keep it a surprise until we arrive there."

SN: "Hmm, okay. Then I'll trust you. Hehe~"

Sana played along with Jihyo's plan and put on the blindfold.

JH: "..Can you really not see anything?"

SN: "I can't."

JH: "Are you sure?"

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: "Alright then."

Jihyo tightly held on Sana's hand as she guided her on their way to their destination.

JH: "It's a bit of a walk from here, Sana. Sorry."

SN: "It's okay~ I told you I'd do anything you'd ask me today."

JH: "..Thanks. I'll make it up to you on whatever you ask tomorrow."

The two of them took their time in going to the location. Jihyo carefully guided Sana on their way while the latter felt secure just by simply holding her lover's hand. After some time, Sana felt they entered a building, and went up a staircase, yet everything was really quiet.

JH: "Be careful, Sana. Let's do it slowly so you don't trip. Hold on the side too."

SN: "Okay."

Sana wasn't sure how many floors they went up, but she didn't feel tired at all. Eventually, she heard a door open and they entered the room as they finally stopped their journey.

JH: "We're here now, Sana. You can take the blindfold off now."

SN: "Okay~"

Sana took off the blindfold slowly. As soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately knew where they are and teared up.

SN: "T-this is.."

JH: "Yeah. It's our room.. when I woke up for the first time.."

Jihyo brought out what looked like a video camera.

JH: "I borrowed this from Chaeyoung earlier today. I asked her about it yesterday when you were away."

SN: "S-so, what you want to do is.."

JH: "..Yes, I want to record all the places I have shared my memories with you, Sana."

Sana was out of words. She wanted to say something and disagree with Jihyo's plans today, but she made a promise to comply. The thought of recording all these places with her is just too painful. Making it felt like she's really about to say farewell to her already.

SN: "..Okay."

JH: "..Thank you."

Sana decided to agree with her plans nonetheless. Despite the ill feelings she had, it's all about accepting the situation at hand. As this Jihyo didn't know she already talked to IU and learned of their plans, she decided to play along.

SN: "So.. should I appear on camera? Or just you?"

JH: "..I'll appear. I want to record all my messages for you in this video, but I'd like you to have a part of it too."

SN: "..You'd like me to hear all your messages?"

JH: "..Yeah. I can say it more comfortably to you here."

SN: "..Alright!"

JH: "Let's start."

Jihyo handed over the camera to Sana first and began looking at the lens. Sana gave her the cue and she began the video with a smile on her face.

JH: "Hi Sana! It's me, Jisoo. Or should I say, Jihyo? Hehe.. Nonetheless, it's also for you."

Even from Jihyo's first statement, the first teardrop went down on Sana's face as she gave the girl a thumbs up.

JH: "..You must be wondering what I'm doing right now! Well, I'm sure you know what this place is. This is where I came to life. The start of my new life."

Jihyo began slowly walking around the room and sat by the hospital bed.

JH: "It's here where I laid down. And you were sitting right here beside me. At first, I could not really believe everything happening. I was annoyed? Or maybe even angry with what's going on at that time."

JH: "So, as you can see, this video is all about the adventure I went with you before. Let's go have a look, alright?"

Jihyo signalled to Sana to cut right there with her hand. She was able to understand what she meant immediately.

JH: "How was it?"

SN: "..You're.. a natural!"

JH: "A natural?"

SN: "Yeah, hehe. You spoke really well. It means you're being honest with yourself."

JH: "T-thanks.. So, shall we continue?"

SN: "Sure! I know where we'll head next~"

JH: "Really? You remember everything?"

SN: "Of course! They're some of my best memories~"

Jihyo walked out of the room and Sana soon followed. She was embarassed with her lover's remarks but felt really happy to hear too. It did not take a long time for them to reach their next destination, the cafeteria.

SN: "Oh, we haven't eaten yet. Should we have a meal now?"

JH: "Yeah. What would you like?"

SN: "The same meal we had, for old time's sake.. hehe."

JH: "Alright."

Jihyo went to the counter and ordered a sashimi set and seolleongtang like before. They sat at the same table, then Jihyo mounted the camera in front of them while eating.

JH: "This was our first destination outside that hospital room. It felt really good eating something like this."

SN: "Yeah. Just having a meal with you even during that time made me really happy. I always feared you won't wake up anymore, but I'm glad you did."

JH: "Thanks.."

As they ate, Sana always made sure to smile at Jihyo in front of the camera. She knew these are all precious memories that she would like to keep. All she could do now is to just support her wishes. They continued their day after eating, went to the salon, and then Tzuyu's cafè. Sana always held on the camera and turned it on whenever Jihyo began talking about the times they spent in each location.

JH: "..This is the place I'm most comfortable. I got to know everybody, and you all made me feel special. I always isolated myself but you all accepted me."

SN: "..Of course we would! You're always going to be Jihyo, okay?"

Jihyo smiled and asked the video to be cut first. Meanwhile, Mina entered the cafè.

MN: "..Eh? You're both here. I didn't expect you guys."

SN: "Hi, Mi-tang! You'll still work today?"

MN: "Yeah, I'm going to."

JH: "How's Jeongyeon?"

Mina got a but embarassed now that Jeongyeon's naturally being associated to her.

MN: "Umm, she's fine. A bit drunk yesterday but she messaged me she woke up already. By the way, what are you two doing?"

JH: "..Just visiting a few places here."

SN: "We're about to leave, Mi-tang. We might stop by again by tomorrow. See you!"

MN: "Please take care."

The two lovers went out of the cafè. Even without talking, they knew their next destination, the university.

SN: "Do you still remember the places we went to in order?"

JH: "Hmm, we're about to find out? Do you remember?"

SN: "Yeah!"

JH: "Great. Tell me if I make a mistake or something."

SN: "Okay~"

Sana began recording Jihyo again. But this time, it was her doing the tour around the campus. In no time, they were able to finish the tour.

SN: "You got everything correct!"

JH: "Really? I guess I got used to everything in campus."

SN: "I knew you would, hehe~"

JH: "Thanks. Let's continue now, shall we?"

The lovers continued on their journey to visit the places that she can recall her whole life being there. They went to the park near Times Square mall where Jihyo returned, Myeongdong park when Tzuyu went missing, the Ramen house they ate at before and more. As time passed and the sky became darker, the smile on Sana's face slowly faded. A few more hours left before the day is over. Everything that Jihyo began to say in their recording became more and more emotional. At this point, she thought that Sana probably knew already she's doing this because she knows she might disappear for good already. She hid this sadness inside of her to not make Sana worry. They eventually reached their last destination, Jihyo's apartment. It was a long arduous journey, filled with a lot of good memories to recall, but with a bittersweet ending to it.

SN: "So, we're here at last. It's been a long day! Shall we.. record your final message, Jihyo?"

JH: "Yeah. Please turn it on again."

Sana pressed on the record button. They both became quiet and had a serious look on their face. Jihyo took a deep breath and spoke.

JH: "..This is it, Sana. All the memories I've shared with you all in this single video. I hope you like it."

A teardrop fell from Sana's eyes.

JH: "They don't seem a lot, being able to go to all these places in a single day and record everything. Still, I want to tell you that I'm glad that all my life, you've been there with me. Like I told you, I may not really be permanent, but.. I want all of these memories to be permanent inside me, or to whoever I may be in the end. The last favor that I'd like to ask you is to show this recording to my other personality."

SN: "..I understand."

JH: "Finally, I'd like you to remember these words of mine, Sana."

SN: "..."

JH: "I may have only existed for some time, but I'm glad that throughout my entire existence, you have always been by my side. I love you since the beginning, now, and even in the future should we see each other again. I will always be the Jihyo that you love.."

And with that, Sana stopped the recording and broke down in tears. Jihyo immediately went to Sana's side and hugged the most important person in her life.

JH: "..Don't cry, Sana.. I'm.. still here, right? I want you to confess to the real Jihyo soon and be happy with her too.."

Sana couldn't talk, breathing heavily, as she is almost out of time with this Jihyo. She wanted time to stop, as she doesn't want to lose one more person in her life.

Jihyo knew this was a harsh reality between them. But denying her fate would only lead to more pain than ever.

JH: "..Let's go to bed now, Sana.. I won't be writing anything today.. It's a bit early but.. you need to rest too.."

Jihyo helped Sana get changed and laid her in bed. She made sure that her only one was under the warm sheets of her bed as she closed her eyes.

SN: "..Jihyo.."

JH: "..What is it, Sana?"

SN: "..We still have one hour before this day ends."

JH: "Yeah.. but it's okay now. I'm fine with everything we did today. If you'd like, then I'll give you this extra hour to do what you want."

SN: "..Are you sure?"

JH: "..Yeah. It's fine with me.."

SN: "Okay.. then starting now, you have to obey everything I say. Promise?"

JH: "Yes.. I promise."

SN: "Okay. Thank you."

JH: "So, what would you like to do first?"

SN: "I want you to.. not talk for the next few hours.. You can only express yourself with actions."

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "No talking, okay?"

Jihyo did not understand why Sana did not want her to talk, but nonetheless, agreed to her request. She nodded in response to her and laid in bed as well.

SN: "..Okay so.. for my next request.. please do it, okay?"

Jihyo wondered what it is about.

SN: "Jihyo.. Until sunrise, please tell me how much you love me.. not with your words, but through your actions.. Please show me how you feel.. I don't care what you do.. Do what you want with me.. I'm all yours."

Jihyo paused, realizing how much Sana wanted to connect with her. The moment Jihyo saw Sana's eyes, she felt how much her lover needed to feel her affection. She's definitely not emotionally well, hugging her wasn't enough. She looked at her beloved with so much passion and began to shower her face with kisses while wiping off her tears. As Jihyo's lips got closer to Sana's, the latter couldn't control herself and tried to latch on the lips of her beloved. They shared a very intimate kiss with each other as Jihyo began to carress Sana's skin everywhere. Sana's body felt cold, but Jihyo's hands felt really warm.

SN: "..I can feel your hands all over me, Jihyo.. Please.. let me feel your warmth.. I love you so much it's driving me crazy.."

Without her words, Jihyo felt braver in making Sana feel her love for her. It was just a single night, but still, the longest night they ever had. Without having much sleep, the two of them were greeted by sunrise. Hugging each other in bed, both were exhausted, but felt that their day is just getting started. Sana also did not say a word to Jihyo but pulled out from the latter's embrace. She stood up and made some coffee. Jihyo's eyes stay fixated on her lover preparing coffee for the both of them. Having a mix of emotions, she felt helpless not being able to express her words to her. Instead, she just stood up as well and gave her a back hug as she kissed her neck continuously.

SN: "Ah.."

Sana enjoyed the warmth that she is feeling as Jihyo became a lot nore clingy to her. It was already past sunrise, but it seemed like Jihyo didn't want to stop.

SN: "..Let's drink coffee first, Jihyo. We need the energy for where we are going today. We have more time later too."

Jihyo then let go of her lover as they both sat down at the table as they both drank some coffee. Sana gave her first smile for the day that made Jihyo feel relieved. It was quiet, but a very satisfying moment. After drinking coffee, Sana stood up and entered the bathroom. Jihyo heard the sound of the shower running. Without any hesitation, she decided to join Sana. She entered the bathroom and there waited Sana as if she was expecting Jihyo to come in anyway. They both cleaned theirselves up and got ready for the day as they're about to go out. As soon as they got out of the apartment, Sana spoke to Jihyo again.

SN: "You can talk again, Jihyo. Thank you.."

JH: "..Thanks. So, where will we go today?"

SN: "I actually had something in mind today, but after yesterday, I changed plans."

JH: "What do you mean by that?"

SN: "You'll see when we get there."

JH: "..Alright."

Sana and Jihyo continued on their journey with Sana taking the lead. They eventually arrived and stopped at Times Square Mall.

JH: "Huh? So, we'll hang out here?"

SN: "Not really, but.. I have reasons why we're here."

JH: "..Why?"

SN: "Yesterday, we went to the places you and I shared nemories together, right?"

JH: "Yeah, that's right.."

SN: "This time, it will be different."

JH: "Huh?"

SN: "We'll go to the places the real Jihyo and Jiyeon have memories of.. for you to also know and see."

Jihyo was left out of words, but understood what Sana wanted to do. Sana expects that she will still return regardless of everything she did to give her final words to the blonde girl.

JH: "..I see. Alright, I.. also want to see these places and learn of these memories."

SN: "..Great! Let's go~"

The two of them ventured around the mall going from one place to another from when Jihyo and Tzuyu had their date together such as the department store, dog cafè and the like. After the mall, they also went to Jihyo's middle school where she met Daniel. It might look like a waste of time that Sana is doing all of these things right now, but the girl had her reasons in doing so. She does not want to accept the reality of this Jihyo possibly disappearing for good. She wants her memories to be filled with the others' memories too. Jihyo was evidently affected with what they're doing. It made her feel more complete than she is, but also felt more emotional that it's already her final day. The day finished faster than they expected and found themselves back in the apartment. Not much words were spoken. Upon entering the apartment, Sana gave Jihyo a backhug and spoke to her.

SN: "..I'm sorry, Jihyo.. I wasn't able to give you much today before you.. leave again."

JH: "No.. don't be, Sana. I'm just happy that I'm here with you today.."

SN: "..I have two favors to ask of you.."

JH: "..What is it?"

SN: "..Please help me pack up all of my belongings."

JH: "..W-what?"

SN: "When the real Jihyo returns, I want us both to meet during her recital on Monday. Meeting her right after you switch is something.. I don't think I can do immediately.."

JH: "..Okay.. and the last one is?"

Sana handed over a piece of paper to Jihyo.

SN: "Please hold on to this once you switch later. Don't read it, but let her read it instead.."

JH: "I understand.."

SN: "..Jihyo?"

JH: "..Yeah?"

SN: "..I will.. always stay in love with you.."

JH: "..And I'll love you forever, Sana. If the real Jihyo doesn't love you, I'll force myself out."

SN: "..Really?"

JH: "Well, it's not as if she won't love you. I'm sure she will."

SN: "B-but.. she had feelings for.."

JH: "..Do you still doubt yourself?"

SN: "..Yeah.."

Jihyo held on Sana's shoulders as she whispered gently into her ears.

JH: "..You're an amazing girl, Sana. Jihyo likes you.. and that's the reason why I want to switch with her too.. Don't miss this opportunity to confess to her."

SN: "..Thank you.. I.. I'll do my best.."

Sana packed up her belongings while Jihyo assisted her lover with everything. In about an hour, they managed to pack up all her things in her luggage.

SN: "Thanks for all the help, Jihyo.. I guess, it's time to say goodbye now.."

JH: "Wait a minute, Sana.."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..It's not yet midnight.. we can still spend time together.. thirty more minutes.."

SN: "..I still need to go back to my apartment."

JH: "Then I'll accompany you.. please.. just let me spend all the time left with our agreement."

SN: "..Okay, then please keep me company."

Jihyo escorted Sana back to her apartment and carried her luggage along. Despite only having a fair distance from both apartments, it felt like the longest stroll the two. For the both of them, it felt like a funeral march with Sana's apartment as the final resting place.

SN: "..We're here."

JH: "..Yeah.. it's already past midnight."

SN: "..I'm.. going to miss you.."

JH: "..I'll miss you even more."

SN: "Can I have.. one last kiss?"

JH: "I'd love to."

SN: "After we kiss, please walk away.. and don't look back. I don't think I can handle it."

Jihyo moved closer to Sana, hugged her gently and she slowly pressed her lips to hers. Sana closed her eyes as she felt the warm hands and lips hold her. Eventually, she felt her lover's hands and lips let go of her. After a minute, Sana finally opened her eyes. Jihyo is gone.

Without saying a word, Sana's felt her heart starting to ache the worst it has even been. It was a bittersweet ending for them. She couldn't help herself anymore and slowly climbed up to her unit. She opened her apartment, entered and just laid in bed, not even trying to unpack. Sana knew that this was for the better. It was for Jihyo's sake. She understood that it's over for the other two personalities. She'll be facing the real Jihyo the day after tomorrow and finally confess to her. She reflected on everything they've been through and readied herself. Meanwhile, Jihyo was able to go back to her own apartment. She sat by the study table and held the piece of paper Sana gave to her. Besides this, she also opened up the notebook she's been writing on and opened the page that the real Jihyo hasn't seen yet.

JH: "..It's time."

Jihyo closed her eyes and concentrated, she called on the real Jihyo and searched inside of her.

'I know we have our differences with each other, but you're the one that makes up our whole persona, Jihyo.. Please come out.'

Jihyo couldn't hear any voice replying to her call.

'There's nothing to worry, Jihyo. You're still the same person everybody loves. The one that.. Sana loves the most. She misses you so.. Don't get confused with your own self.. She's the one you really have feelings for.. right?'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'..She needs you, Jihyo.."

'..Who.. are you?'

Finally, Jihyo was able to hear another voice inside of her.

'..I am you.. and you are me, we're Jihyo.'

'I.. am you?'

'Yeah.. don't you want to return?'

'..But I've only caused problems to everyone.. especially to Sana..'

'..But she still cares for you.'

'..But I abandoned her.. and I.. got scared of myself.. when Daniel confessed to me..'

'..And that's why another personality was born, right?'

'..R-really?'

'Yeah.. but you know, Sana loved all of us.. regardless of who we are.. She didn't give up on you all this time..'

'..Sana..'

'Come back, Jihyo.. and face her.. I know you can do this.'

'..But what about you?'

'..It's all up to you now. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to experience life.'

With that, Jihyo opened her eyes and was surprised with what happened.

JH: "..I'm.. back?"

Jihyo switched back to her real self and saw that she was sitting alone inside her apartment. She was holding onto a piece of paper and had her notebook open. She looked around and saw that all of Sana's belongings are not there anymore. She opened the piece of paper and read it.

\---

Dear Jihyo,  
Welcome back. By the time you’ve read this, you probably already returned and I’m no longer staying with you too.   
First of all, I’m really sorry about the last time we met each other.. I didn’t explain everything to you properly and it lead us to this mess. Also, the reason why I’m here right now is that I still want to give you time for your own self. After all, nobody owns you, right? You are your own self. Jisoo, your other self, wanted you to also return because she was worried about your upcoming recital which is tomorrow already. Please use this time to finish it. I’m currently staying in my apartment but please don’t meet up with me yet.   
The next time we see each other, I’d like it to be on your recital. Please let me hear your song. After that, I’ll meet you at our special place together and talk to you again. I’m looking forward to the day we see each other again, Jihyo. Also, I believe your other selves, have some things to tell you too and they are written on one of your notebooks. I don’t know what’s written there, but please check it out too.   
I’ll end it here for now, Jihyo. See you on Monday.  
Your best friend,  
Sana

\---

Jihyo paused and thought deeply within herself everything that Sana spoke of in the letter. She knew too that facing her suddenly would be something she isn't going to be ready for. One thing that made her feel relieved though is that Sana was doing much better than before. Before moving on to finish up writing her musical composition, she checked the notebook in front of her. She scanned through the pages quickly and noticed two different handwritings, likely from the two other personalities she has. She decided to read through them.

\---

Hello, I’m Jiyeon. I’m not really sure how to say this, but I guess I am the third personality inside us Ms. Jihyo. Everybody calls me Jihyo but let’s keep it as Jiyeon for now.   
I’m not really sure what I want to say here but.. Let me try to say everything I want to. First of all, you have very nice friends. I don’t really feel comfortable around people but everybody made me feel welcome. I’m sure that when you return, everybody will be happy to have you back.  
Another thing that I’d like to talk about is Daniel-oppa. I’ll be honest here, at first, I was really attracted to him, and I think that part of me was because I’m a part of you too.  
However, as I continued my short time with everybody, it felt different for me more and more. I became more attracted to Sana-unnie. She’s an amazing person, and I can tell she really loves you a lot. I was a different person, but she made me feel we are one and the same. To tell you the truth, I really think I fell in love with her.. and I accepted her feelings too. I’m sorry if I’m saying this suddenly, but this is just me. It might be different for you Ms. Jihyo, but since I’m part of you, I do think you love her more too than oppa. I heard everything from them about the two of you, and I do think it’s really Sana-unnie that you have in your heart.  
The last thing that I want to talk about is us. As you may know already, I’m just a part of you. The one who really deserves be out there with Sana-unnie is you. I don’t know what may happen in the future, but our condition can become more and more dangerous if we don’t get treated. I’m going to leave everything in your hands and I hope we can undergo therapy not just for us, but for Sana-unnie. IU-unnie is someone who knows how to help us. Her number is already at our phone. Please contact her once you have made your decision.   
That’s it for me. Thank you for letting me experience the great life that you have.  
Jiyeon

\---

JH: "Jiyeon.."

A surge of emotions started pouring in Jihyo. She understood what has been happening around her and all the things that occured when she wasn't there. The burden was something she knew she had to take care of not just for herself, but also for those around her. Jihyo turned on the next page, and somehow felt she immediately knew this was the other Jihyo inside of her, the second one, the one who spoke to her before returning. She took a deep breath and prepared herself despite already having an idea what she has written down.

\---

We have known each other for quite some time now, but I guess this is also the first time we’re talking with each other in some way. I’m the other you. We’re both Jihyo, but you can just call me Jisoo. I am you, and you are me.  
First of all, I’m really sorry if I came into existence. You’ve been suffering a lot because of me too. I also felt helpless whenever I returned, like I don’t know what’s going on around me. A lot of things are happening here and there and sometimes we will definitely feel left out. But I hope you don’t take that as a burden. By the time you’ve read this, you probably already saw Jiyeon’s message. I myself also have a lot of things I want to say to you.  
I am in love with Sana and I would do anything for her. She’s a very sweet girl. When I came to existence, and even until now, she has always been there for me. She cared for me, made me happy, and always made me feel I’m not a different person. She has been very open to me and admitted she loves you so much as well. That’s why you’re really lucky to have someone like her who really loves you. Honestly, I got jealous of it. But she made it clear to me all the time that you and I are one and the same. Honestly, I don’t think I want to continue to live if not for her.  
However, that’s the next thing also I want to tell you. I’m giving up on life. Our condition makes it so that there are a lot of dangers that may possibly happen in the future not just for us, but also for Sana and the rest. Only one of us needs to stay and there’s nobody else but you who needs to be there. It’s not me, not Jiyeon. This is because we are just part of you, the real Jihyo. I come to accept that part of me. If we would like to find happiness for Sana, we need to undergo therapy. I’m sure you’ve read Jiyeon’s message about it and I too have talked with Ms. IU about this situation. Like Jiyeon, I’m willing to go. For you and for Sana.  
I know you still have questions about yourself you have unanswered. How do you feel about Daniel? How about Sana? Are you also willing to leave Sana’s side and undergo therapy? Based on what Ms. IU told me, therapy could take several months and you may need to be away from everyone else to discover yourself. It’s going to be tough, but I know if you do it for Sana, you’ll be able to do it. Regardless of the situation, this is still your choice and I know you’ll decide as to what’s right for all of us.   
I have already decided to leave, and that’s why you’re back as well. I hope that you can face Sana again soon. I saw your musical composition. It isn’t complete yet but the lyrics are amazing. I know you’d be able to finish it on Sunday and sing it on your recital. I know that the song you wrote was for Sana and nobody else. Show her how much she means to you. I know you can do it because if Jiyeon and I fell in love with her, that’s more than enough reason to say that the person who we really are deep inside loves that amazing girl as well. I trust you that will make the right choice.  
I guess that’s it for me. We might be able to talk again in the future while we undergo therapy or something. I have no regrets. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to exist as well. We might be different personas, but we are still the same individual united by one common thing we all know, we all love Sana. Be happy, Jihyo.  
Jisoo

\---

Jihyo's heart began to ache even more. The ruination of her entire life and how she can reconstruct everything with a clear path has been made possible by her personas. She had nothing else to do but one thing, accept fate and confront the person that she really loves the most. The whole city is asleep, but Jihyo knew she had so many things to sort out. With pen in hand, she flipped over to the page of her musical composition and began writing to finish the song. All the words she wanted to express came in naturally and finished everything in no time. 

JH: (..I'm done..)

With her eyes sore from restlessness, Jihyo felt satisfied with her completion. All that's left is to practice during the daytime after she got some sleep. She tucked herself inside her bed and turned off the light. Staring at the ceiling, she thought deeply.

JH: (It has been so long, but I guess everything I needed to know about myself, all those answers that I was looking for, everything was made clear by Jiyeon and Jisoo.. I'm going to face everything head on for Sana's sake.. I'm not going to let go of this blessing they gave me.)

Both are about to face a harsh reality, their hearts are in ruin. Even Jihyo could not smile knowing of what her other personalities had to give just to get to this point. Sana had no choice but to accept it too. They both had one thing in mind:

'See you again soon, my beloved.'

The night has passed and morning came. Two individuals who are holding strong feelings with each other are not together. One woke up with one goal in mind, to perform her very best once they see each other again. The other, stayed in bed not wanting to move an inch herself. A knock on the girl's door got her attention, she heard her neighbor call out to her.

MM: "Yooo~ Sa-tang, are you awake yet?"

Definitely awake, but not wanting to stand up, she left the girl wondering if she's even going to answer.

MM: "I heard from the landlord you're back."

She did not want to speak, and did not want to interact with anyone yet. The only things running in her mind was Jiyeon, Jisoo, and tomorrow's fateful day. She stared at her clock waiting for every tick to pass just to get over her worries. Still, she can hear her friend's voice.

MM: "I made more food today. Want some? Just open the door and we can eat together~ you need the energy you know!"

Sana still wouldn't move an inch. She knows that her friend is probably just worried now that she's back at her place.

MM: "..Jihyo would be worried about you."

In a few seconds, Sana finally opened her door and with a bowl of Malatang.

MM: "So all I need is Jihyo-ssi's name to make you stand up~ hehe."

SN: "..Shut up."

MM: "Come on~ Let's eat. It's been a long time since we last had a meal together."

Momo helped herself and entered.

SN: "..How did you know I'm awake?"

MM: "Just a hunch. I don't think you'd be able to sleep well if you're not with her. So, did you have a fight?"

SN: "..We didn't. "

MM: "Eh? So why did you move out?"

SN: "..Long story.."

MM: "Well then we have a lot to talk about!"

Sana and Momo began eating while the blonde girl told her friend everything that has happened so far. The change on Momo's facial expression says it all, learning about Jihyo's decision felt heavy even for her, and what more to Sana. After her story, she gave Sana a big hug.

MM: "..I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

SN: "..It's fine."

MM: "..We weren't even able to say goodbye to them.."

SN: "..I'm sure she would've wanted to, but.. if she did, she might find it even more difficult to go.."

MM: "..They really won't return?"

SN: "..It's up to Jihyo."

The two of them were engulfed in the sound of silence as one did not know what to say, while the other did not want to say anything. Momo just stood up and picked up her plates.

MM: "..Whatever happens, be strong, Sa-tang."

The visitor left the room and Sana was left all alone.

SN: (Jihyo.. is likely awake right now.. the real Jihyo.. I wonder what is she doing? How does she feel about everything right now? Please do your best on your recital..)

Sana looked around her apartment and saw her luggage still packed. She reached to one of the compartments.

She took out probably the one last thing she will remember about the other Jihyo, the video camera that recorded one of their last days together. She opened it up and watched the video. Even with her lover's expressions on camera, she felt her sincerity and couldn't help but cry. Again and again, Sana just continued playing the recording from start to finish without rest, trying to look at for more details she must have missed on her previous run through on the video. Watching the recording repatedly did not help her feel better. She just cried even more. Without even noticing the time that passed, the sky outside was already dark. Sana did not really eat any other meal nor take a bathroom break the whole time.

SN: (..Just.. a few more hours left. Will I also.. be like this when Jihyo goes to therapy? I don't know what I'll do..)

It was a very uneventful Sunday for Sana, but it was better off that way. The more she'd distract herself, the more she knew she won't be ready for tomorrow. Without anything else to do, she decided to go sleep for the rest of the evening. The night passed and morning came. Sana opened her eyes to see a gloomy sky. It's back to school, the final week. Most students are done with what they must do and are just going to wrap up everything they need for clearance. Once everything is done, graduates like them will be job hunting leaving Sana asking.

SN: (..What will I do once I graduated? I.. haven't really thought of it.. All my life I just wanted to be with Jihyo..)

Sana stood up and got ready for school. She took a bath and tidied herself up. While she did, she heard another knock on the door.

MM: "Sa-tang, you awake?"

SN: "I am.. wait."

Sana opened the door and saw her friend dressed for school and carrying breakfast.

SN: "..You didn't have to."

MM: "You did not eat yesterday other than what I gave you, right? Do you think you'll have the energy to face Jihyo-ssi later? Now eat up."

SN: "..Thanks."

Momo and Sana sat down as they ate before going to their university.

MM: "..Even if Jihyo-ssi decides to leave, remember that we're all still here, okay? You have friends to support you."

SN: "..."

MM: "You don't need to reply, it's just me thinking out loud."

They both finished their meal and walked to university together. The recital for Jihyo's class starts in about an hour and she's the last one performing. Majority of the students are looking forward to hear her sing again. The two Japanese girls arrived on time at the theater.

MM: "We have a few minutes to spare. I'll go check where my baby and the rest are."

CY: "Heeey!"

Chaeyoung saw the two and approached them.

MM: "Eh? Chaengie! Are you with the rest?"

CY: "Not all of us. Some of us still haven't arrived but I got us enough seats for everyone."

MM: "Great! Let's go, Sa-tang."

SN: "..Wait a minute."

MM: "Eh?"

SN: "..I'll talk to someone first. I'll go sit with everyone once the performances begin."

Without saying anything else, Sana left the two.

CY: "..Is Sana-unnie okay?"

MM: "Yeah, she is. She needs to do this."

Sana approached a familiar face she saw from the audience who recognized her immediately.

IU: "..Good day, Ms. Sana."

SN: "You came, unnie."

IU: "..Yes. Ms. Jihyo told me she'd like to talk to me after her performance today. By the way, you know that he's also here, right?"

SN: "..Eh? He? You mean.."

IU looked at the other side of the audience and Sana saw Jihyo's first love, Daniel.

IU: "Ms. Jihyo probably invited Mr. Daniel today too. She might want to talk with him."

SN: "..I see. That's good to know."

IU: "Good to know? Why do you say so?"

SN: "..I think it's only right that Jihyo could also talk to oppa with her real self and not just through Jiyeon.. it will be better if she wants to move forward with whatever her decision is."

IU: "..You're not worried?"

SN: "I'm not.. It doesn't matter what Jihyo tells him."

IU: "I see.. Then I'm happy that you're prepared too."

SN: "..I'm not."

IU: "..."

SN: "I've already lost two important individuals in my life. But still, I have to accept that Jihyo needs to discover herself on her own. I love her but.. I might not be with her.. for her sake."

IU: "..There's no other way, Ms. Sana. I'm really sorry but this has to be done."

SN: "..Only if Jihyo wants to. I'll wait for her answer after you got to talk to her."

IU: "No worries. For now, let's enjoy her performance later."

SN: "Please make yourself comfortable, unnie."

Sana left and went back to the rest of her friends and sat with them.

JY: "Hey, Sana. Momo told us Jihyo switched yesterday?"

SN: "..I think so."

MM: "See, I told you. Dark Jihyo was able to switch willingly yesterday."

TY: "Nayeon-unnie checked on her backstage just now."

MN: "That's interesting.. if she was able to switch."

DH: "Why is that?"

MN: "It somehow means that she was able to connect to the real unnie. There wasn't a new personality that came out, which would happen if she gave up, so someone else would take over her self."

SN: "..."

In a bit, Nayeon came out of the front of house and joined all of them.

CY: "Unnie! How is she? Is she the real unnie?"

NY: "..Yeah. It's her. I told her we're all watching at this section so she could see all of us when she performs."

SN: "Jihyo.."

MM: "Worried, Sa-tang?"

DH: "Better not ask the obvious, unnie. Let her take her time."

MM: "We're all here for you, Sa-tang. You deserve to be happy too after all you've done for me."

TY: "..I feel the same way, unnie. We may have had conflicts before, but I was able to learn a lot from you too."

NY: "Count me in. You definitely have a heart of gold. Go confess to her too. She'll definitely accept your feelings like all of her personalities."

MN: "..Every one of us appreciate you, Sana-chan. We're all here to support you."

SN: "Everyone.. Thank you.. I love you all.."

The performances hasn't even began but the surge of emotions Sana is feeling now made her cry. It's only a matter of time before she'll face Jihyo again. The third chime rang and the lights went out. The first performer was in the limelight of the stage. Everybody grew silent.

Everyone was out of words in amazement of the graduating students as these students are the pride of the university. Even more so as most guests are in anticipation of the final performer; the student council president.

CY: "Everyone's amazing, but unnie is on another level."

NY: "She did scrap her first composition that was intended for me.."

DH: "Then she has a new one prepared?"

MM: "Yeah. I'm getting excited."

JY: "How many left before her?"

MN: "..Three left."

TY: "I know she'll do well. Unnie always sings from the heart."

SN: "..Yeah.."

After the last few performances, it was finally time for the last person to come out. The spotlight focused at the far right of the stage and there stood the figure of a woman wearing a beautiful white gown as she slowly walked to the center stage. The whole theater was silent.

JY: *She looks so beautiful today.*

MM: *I'm excited.*

SN: (..We meet again, Jihyo..)

The woman on stage paused for a bit and looked around the audience. Despite the darkness, she knew where to look and could still clearly see the faces of the people currently watching her. Without a moment's notice she was able to find the eyes of the woman she looked for.

JH: (Sana.. I'm glad to see you again.. This song.. is for you..)

Sana felt Jihyo's words as if she told her through telepathy. The performance hasn't started but they're already tearing up. With her microphone in hand, Jihyo raised it closer to her mouth.

JH: "Good day, my name is Park Jihyo.. I.. will be singing an original song. It's a song for those people who makes us feel special. A song that will remind us how just one person is more than enough for us."

NY: *Do your best, Jihyo..*

DH: *This is going to be a beautiful song.*

SN: "..."

The lights went out and the music started to play. Slowly, the spotlight faded in and Jihyo began to vocalize a very sentimental ballad. Every single individual in the theater were out of words. Praises can definitely be given to all other students' performances for an excellent job, but Park Jihyo was on a whole different playing field. Her voice and message throughout the whole song resonated to every single soul that can hear her. The song was a complete masterpiece. Many people may have not noticed, but Jihyo had her eyes fixated somewhere and did not try to look anywhere else. She was directly singing this song to the woman who made her really feel special, the woman who she dedicated this song to with all her heart, Minatozaki Sana.

The few minutes that everyone was waiting for have passed. Unlike the other performances, nobody applauded. Instead, several of the people in attendance were in tears and got more emotional. As the lights slowly faded in at the theater, Jihyo made her way again backstage.

CY: "..That was.. so unreal.."

TY: "..I never heard a song that had so much meaning.."

NY: "..Tzuyu.. you're crying..?"

TY: "..I didn't notice.."

MM: "She really is.. a gift from the gods."

JY: "I agree.. it's time now, Sana."

SN: "..."

DH: "..Unnie? Are you okay?"

Sana stood up from her seat.

SN: "..I'll see you all later."

MN: "Do your best, Sana-chan."

Sana left everyone and exited the theater. Outside, she met Daniel.

KD: "Oh.. good day, Ms. Sana."

SN: "Hello."

KD: "..I'm sorry for being here, but.. Ms. Jihyo invited me today."

SN: "..It's alright. Are you going to talk to her?"

KD: "Yes, she told me to meet her backstage after her performance."

SN: "I see.. Please go ahead. See you."

KD: "It was nice meeting you again. See you."

Daniel bowed down and left Sana, who was spoken to by another person.

IU: "You're not going to stop him, Ms. Sana?"

SN: "..No, this is Jihyo's choice. I'll just wait for her."

IU: "..I understand. I'll be talking with her soon too. Please ready yourself."

SN: "..Thank you."

Sana left IU's side and made her way to their expected meet up place.

Meanwhile, at the backstage. Jihyo was already outside, waiting for the first person she wanted to talk to. In just a moment, Daniel arrived and they both saw each other again.

JH: "..It's good to see you again, Daniel."

KD: "I feel the same way. How are you doing, Jihyo?"

JH: "..I'm fine. Were you watching?"

KD: "Yeah, you were amazing back there."

JH: "..Thank you for coming all the way here."

KD: "..What did you like to talk to me about?"

JH: "..My answer to your confession."

KD: "I see.."

JH: "..I know you already got Jiyeon's answer.."

KD: "..Yes."

JH: "It's a bit selfish of me, but I'd like you to hear it from me too."

KD: "It's okay. Don't worry."

JH: "I'll be honest with you. To tell you the truth, it also made me happy to know that you fell in love with me. But I was also afraid of myself."

KD: "..Why?"

JH: "I was confused with my feelings. That's why I wanted to hide. But now, I am sure of my answer."

KD: "..Please say it."

After a moment of silence.

JH: "..Oppa, I'm sorry to make you wait, but.. the past is the past.. the future that I want.. isn't with you. I'm moving on."

KD: "..I understand, Jihyo. But I'm also happy to know that."

JH: "..Huh? Why are you happy?"

KD: "I'm sure that Ms. Sana will be able to take care of you really well."

JH: "Daniel.."

KD: "Please take care. I hope we could still be friends."

JH: "Thank you.. see you again."

Daniel left Jihyo who felt that something big was pulled out of her chest. She knew that she was about to take a few more steps forward. After waiting for a bit and other students already leaving the theater. She was finally met with another person she wanted to talk to.

JH: "..Thank you for coming all the way, Ms. IU."

IU: "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Jihyo. This is.. technically speaking, our first time talking with each other."

JH: "..Yeah. It's strange you sound very familiar.. but I don't have any memory of it."

IU: "Please don't worry."

JH: "Shall we.. take a walk?"

IU: "Sure."

IU and Jihyo walked around the campus. After a few minutes of not talking, Jihyo finally started the conversation.

JH: "..How long would the therapy take?"

IU: "..."

JH: "..I honestly don't want to cause more trouble to everyone.."

IU: "It depends on you, Ms. Jihyo. With how you'll be able to commit more of your time and effort in recovery."

JH: "..But how long is it?"

IU: "..."

JH: "..Please answer me. I need to know."

IU: "Your DID sub-type is Overt DID. Which is why you don't have their memories.."

JH: "..Why won't you tell me!?"

IU: "..This sub-type is the most severe and will take even longer to treat the more personalities there are.. and could lead to severe depression. Research suggests that at least 75% of those with this disorder attempt suicide if left untreated.."

JH: "..."

IU: "..I'd like you to understand that the goal of the therapy is for you to remain and not be overtaken by other personalities that may dominate your identity. This is also to avoid your memory lapses, feeling of alienation and suicide."

JH: "..I understand, Ms. IU."

IU: "I hope telling you about this doesn't change your mind. It becomes more dangerous as time passes."

JH: "..I am aware of it and I don't want any of my friends getting hurt again. I was supposed to stand by them, not harm them.

IU: "..It will take several months.. to years."

JH: "..."

IU: "Treatment will be faster with your cooperation and efforts. Also, having the time for your own self and avoiding influence from others will also help speed it up. That's why it's best you could.. avoid any social relationships for the meantime."

JH: "..Years.."

IU: "..According to what I've read before, the shortest treatment recorded was eight months. The typical ones could be up to.. seven years."

JH: "..It's that long, huh?"

IU: "Believe in yourself, Ms. Jihyo. As long as your personalities cooperate with you, it is possible."

JH: "..If I don't see them for even several months, how would they feel when I come back?"

IU: "..."

JH: "..This is unfair. There's.. no good end to it."

IU: "..Do you believe your friendships will only last that long?"

JH: "..Huh?"

IU: "You have good people around you.."

JH: "..."

IU: "..I believe Ms. Sana is waiting for you too, am I right?"

JH: "Yeah.."

IU: "Please go ahead. I'm sure the two of you need to talk to each other the most. Let me know about your answer once you have talked."

JH: "..Thank you for telling me all of these things."

Jihyo went on her way to Sana and left IU. Without even making a wild guess, she knew where she would be heading to find the girl. She took her time walking there while also gathering up all of her courage to face her. Finally, she saw Sana waiting under the tree they first met.

Jihyo approached Sana who was able to notice her.

JH: "..Sana.."

Sana did not say a word yet, and gave the girl in a white gown a faint smile. Jihyo immediately rushed on the girl and hugged her tight. Tears began to fall as she could smell her fragrant shampoo and perfume.

JH: "..I've.. missed you so much.. I'm.. I'm really sorry for what I did before.."

Sana hugged her dearest back ever so tight.

SN: "..It's okay, Jihyo.. I understand your worries. Please don't worry about that anymore.."

They both took their time feeling each other's warmth.

Eventually, they both let go of their embrace and Sana spoke to Jihyo.

SN: "..You look very beautiful right now."

JH: "..Thank you."

SN: "..There's one thing missing though that will make you look perfect in that dress."

JH: "..Huh?"

SN: "You still need to smile, Jihyo."

JH: "..Heh, is that some kind of pick-up line?"

SN: "..Maybe, hehe. Your song was amazing. I always love hearing you sing."

JH: "..I thought of you.. when I wrote that.."

SN: "..I kind of felt it went that way.."

JH: "I'm glad you liked it."

SN: "..You talked with him?"

JH: "Yeah.."

SN: "..I see."

JH: "..I wanted to talk to him myself. and.. properly reject him."

SN: "..."

JH: "I want to move forward, Sana. Being fixated in the past will only make my burden even bigger."

SN: "Yeah.. as long as you're happy with your decision, it's fine."

JH: "..I was able to read about Jiyeon and Jisoo.. I also talked to Ms. IU.. and understood everything that may happen."

SN: "..I see."

JH: "..But there's something I want to say before anything else."

SN: "No, Jihyo.. I'd like to be the one to speak first if it's alright."

JH: "..I think I already know what you want to say.."

SN: "..I still want to say it to you directly."

JH: "..Then please, tell it to me. You're the only one I want to hear.."

SN: "..I'm sorry for keeping everything from you.. I know I'm your best friend but, I can't help it.."

JH: "..Sana.."

SN: "..Because of you, I became really happy. I was able to discover more of myself that I didn't think I would be able to do. I was always desperately just looking at you from behind but.. this time around, I want to know how it feels to stand beside you.."

JH: "..."

SN: "I may have already done this with Jisoo and Jiyeon, but.. you're still yourself.. and I'd like you to hear it come from me too.. and hear your answer as well, Jihyo. That's why.."

JH: "..Please tell it to me too, Sana. I'd like to hear it come from you too."

SN: "..Regardless of how many things that has happened between us and everyone, I was also able to learn about myself and my feelings even more.. I would do everything for you and your happiness, Jihyo. I love the whole entirety of you more than anyone else in the world.."

ihyo and Sana began to cry upon finally reaching this point in their lives. Sana dropped on her knees and Jihyo could not even move an inch of muscle she had. The latter gathered all her courage to reply.

JH: "..Thank you, Sana. Thank you for loving me unconditionally.."

SN: "Jihyo.."

JH: "I'd like to give you my answer.. I love you too. I love you so much, my dear Sana.. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Sana couldn't stand. She looked at the girl that she's willing to sacrifice her all.

JH: "But that's also why.. I need to let you go.."

Time has passed, the rest of the girls are gathered at the cafè.

JY: "..It's been two hours. I wonder what happened with them?"

MM: "I bet you all that they'll be coming here all clingy and holding hands~"

CY: "That's going to be pretty obvious, Momo-unnie."

DH: "Yeah."

Finally, after they heard the door open, they saw their person of interest. However, there's only one of them.

NY: "..Huh? Where's Sana?"

JH: "..I don't know."

JY: "Wait, haven't you met her?"

JH: "..I did."

MN: "Why aren't you with her, unnie?"

JH: "..She went off.."

TY: "..Is Sana-unnie okay?"

JH: "..."

JY: "Tell us what happened, Jihyo."

JH: "..I'm sorry."

DH: "You're not making sense."

JH: "..I'm sorry, everyone."

Everyone became silent hearing Jihyo carry a lot of guilt with her words.

JH: "..Sana and I confessed to each other.."

MM: "Oh! So it did happen~"

MN: "..But why aren't you with her?"

JH: "..."

CY: "..You're worrying me, unnie."

JY: "..Speak up."

After a moment of silence, Jihyo raised her head and spoke.

JH: "..I love her too, but that's why we shouldn't be together.."

DH: "W-what?"

NY: "..Can you explain yourself?"

JH: "..I will need to fix myself."

MM: "..Fix yourself?"

JH: "..There are two other Jihyos you all have met before, Jisoo and Jiyeon. I know you all like them both, but.. they've already come to a decision, for Sana's sake."

NY: "..For Sana?"

JH: "This is about my condition, DID.."

Jihyo began talking about what she has learned of the risks of her condition, and what she needs to do in order to treat herself.

JH: "The two of them were able to 'talk' to me.. and wanted us to go to therapy, for Sana's sake."

DH: "..But why did you have to not be with Sana-unnie?"

JH: "..It will be more effective if I avoid all my present social relationships, as it could hinder ny development, and could bring in more personalities. That means that even if I love her, this is the right thing to do.."

TY: "..Does that mean.. you'll also stay away from us?"

JH: "..."

NY: "..Mina, why didn't you tell us this was going to happen?"

MN: "..I didn't know the full details.. and I was worried how everyone would react to it.. It wasn't really a problem with the second Jihyo only.."

NY: "..But since new personalities came out.. it's still possible to happen."

JH: "..I don't know what will happen once I switch to another one.. I don't even know when I could return, or even if I will be able to.."

JY: "..Just fight it off."

JH: "..I'm afraid of myself.."

JY: "Bullshit, Jihyo! Do you think we're happy about you leaving!?"

NY: "Stop, Jeongyeon! It's not like she wants to do it too! After all, this is both our fault.."

JY: "..."

JH: "..I don't want to trouble you all anymore. Having this condition may lead to bigger problems.."

TY: "..How long is the therapy?"

JH: "Could be several months.. to even several years."

MM: "..I'm leaving."

DH: "W-what? Where are you going?"

MM: "..I'll find Sana. She needs someone beside her more than anyone else right now."

CY: "..I'll come with you."

DH: "..Me too."

Momo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung all left the cafè.

JH: "..If I return after a long time, will we all still be friends?"

NY: "..We've been both together since kids, Jihyo.. I'll wait. Sorry about the others, they're probably devastated because you've known them just a year or so.."

JY: "..How about you two?"

MN: "..I knew this was coming. I do believe I can wait for Jihyo-unnie. No matter how long."

TY: "..I know unnie can overcome this. She'll be back in no time."

NY: "..So you chose to not be with Sana.. because she'll only get hurt?"

JH: "..Yeah."

JY: "..Not being with you still hurts her."

JH: "..But this will end all her pain.. She only deserves to be happy. Being with me right now may give her happiness, but if I end up hurting her even more, I won't be able to forgive myself."

NY: "..When will you start the therapy?"

JH: "..Next week."

TY: "..Why not date for this week?"

JH: "..I might end up making the wrong decision."

MN: "..But maybe this is the wrong decision, unnie."

JH: "..This is for Sana's sake."

JY: "..Then do what you must. There's nothing we say that can change your mind now."

JH: "..I'm sorry."

JY: "..I'll be leaving now. Let's go, Mina."

MN: "..See you all tomorrow."

Jeongyeon and Mina left the cafè.

JH: "..I think I'll go too."

NY: "..Careful on your way, Jihyo. We'll still see each other this week, right?"

JH: "..Yeah."

Jihyo left the cafè.

NY: "..I should get going too, Tzuyu."

TY: "..Unnie."

NY: "Yeah?"

TY: "..I want to drink."

NY: "Err.. you remember what happened before?"

TY: "..Drinking helps forget about problems, right?"

NY: "..I guess."

TY: "Then please join me."

NY: "..Okay, but we'll stay here."

TY: "We have some on the fridge. Let me get them."

NY: "Alright."

Time passed, Jihyo was already back at her apartment. Earlier, she did try to stop by and take a look at Sana's apartment from the outside. She noticed that the lights were on. The others were probably there.

She laid in her bed and looked up her ceiling reflecting on everything that happened.

JH: (..I hate this.. I hurt Sana again.. but if I don't do this.. I'll end up hurting her even more.. I'm sorry, Sana.. If she stays in love with me, she may end up waiting for so many years..)

The following day, Jihyo contacted IU to bitterly inform her that she's willing to take therapy. They both know this isn't what she wanted, but this is what's right.

IU: "..Do your best in recovery. Once you get cleared for the schoolyear's end this week, we can have you start."

JH: "..Yes. I want to return as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, back at Nayeon's house, the resident heard her doorbell really early in the morning. She checked outside the window to peek, noticing the person she really wanted to see was there right now. She went down immediately.

Upon opening the door, she did not hesitate to hug the girl waiting outside. Her eyes started to flood down tears filled with sadness for the girl.

NY: "..I'm sorry, Sana.. I'm sorry to hear everything that happened.."

SN: "..I'll be fine, Nayeonie.. but thank you too.."

NY: "..All of us are still here for you, Sana. It will be lonely without her, but.. we won't ever go."

SN: "..Thank you, unnie."

NY: "..How can I.. help you today? Is there anything I can do for you?"

SN: "..Yes, there is."

NY: "What is it?"

SN: "..Please give me the key."

NY: "..."

SN: "..The key that Jihyo gave you. Please give it to me."

NY: "..Why?"

SN: "..It's important to me right now."

NY: "..I understand. Wait a minute.."

Nayeon went inside her house and got the key Jihyo gave her. She immediately went back to Sana and handed it over.

SN: "Thank you, Nayeonie. I have one more favor to ask of you.."

NY: "Anything, Sana. I'll do what I can."

SN: "..Please don't tell anyone about this at all."

NY: "..Alright. I promise, Sana."

SN: "..Thank you, Nayeonie.."

Sana told everything she wanted to say to Nayeon.

Time passed faster than anyone else expected. As much as Jihyo wanted to be with everyone else, she distanced herself and just completed everything she needed done to wrap up her schoolyear. She knew that spending extra time with everyone else with end up making her feel pain. During the whole week, Jihyo was able to see all her friends every now and then, except for one girl, Minatozaki Sana. Jihyo regularly contacted Momo just to have an idea as to what she's been doing and if she is doing fine. However, the dancer's responses were just a simple yes. Honestly, that's all that Jihyo wanted to know. She knew that if she got more details that can make her concerned of Sana, she might end up backing out of her way to recovery. If there's anything she hoped for, it's that Momo was telling the girl that Jihyo was asking about her.

However, time's up. The next day will be the start of Jihyo's therapy, she already settled everything for her graduation and have passed on all her responsibilities to the next year's student council president, Son Chaeyoung. She did not see Sana at all for the whole week. Night time, she was on her way back to her apartment. It was the last time she'll ever walk home coming from her university. Most of her friends will start working and build up their own lives, while she will need to rid of her condition and find a way to bring everything back. Jihyo passed by Sana's apartment, maybe not the last time she'll see it as she'll be moving out of her apartment tomorrow and pass by the place again. The lights were turned off, making Jihyo wonder if she's sleeping right now.

JH: (Sana.. I already miss you so much..)

Jihyo continued back to her apartment, packed up most of her belongings, and went to bed. It was going to be a very different day for her starting tomorrow. She'll move to a new place that not one of her friends know where she will be to make sure she can focus on her recovery. Jihyo woke up on the next day, stood up, and quickly took a shower. She then dressed up and continued to pack up all her stuff making sure she won't leave anything behind. However, she stopped at her desk right after noticing all the pictures of her and her friends posted. She took one photo off and looked at it, a photo of her and Sana. As much as she tried to hold back, her tears started to build up. She decided to leave all these behind. Afterwards, she heard the moving company's blast tbe truck's horns telling her that they have arrived. 

JH: "..I guess this is it."

Jihyo went down to fetch the movers and got her suitcases and furniture. After everything was brought down. She looked at her apartment one last time, the safe havem they had, all empty now with all the memories she shared with Sana.

JH: "..Goodbye."

She then locked the door and went downstairs. She boarded the truck and they started moving. They passed by Sana's apartment on their way and took a look at the place one last time. Before the apartment got outof view, Jihyo spoke to the driver.

JH: "Umm, sorry. Can you wait?"

Jihyo got off the truck and went towards the direction of Sana's apartment. She climbed up the stairs hoping to at least see the front door of her apartment before she leaves. Upon arriving at her door, she noticed something was off about her apartment.

JH: "The door.. is open?"

Jihyo took a peek inside and noticed her suspicions were correct. The room was empty. Not because Sana wasn't there, but the girl's belongings weren't there as well. Just the furniture were left behind. However, she noticed one device left behind.

JH: "..A video camera?"

Jihyo turned on the gadget and pressed the play button. What she saw next on screen gave her chills. It was her, but she doesn't recall making this recording. At that moment, she realized this was Jisoo, her other self. Jihyo took her time watching and noticed what they're doing.

JH: "..They're recording all the places that Jisoo had memories of.."

At one particular moment, Sana appeared on camera. This made Jihyo feel a surge of emotions that she couldn't control. Tears began to fall as she continued watching everything they're doing together. Eventually, Jisoo spoke as if she was already wrapping up the video. Jihyo realized how her other personality loved Sana so much that she was also willing to sacrifice her entire existence just for them to be together. The video stopped and there were only static sounds heard. 

JH: "..I'm sorry for everything.. Sana.."

As Jihyo was about to put down the camera, she heard the static stop and heard a very familiar voice.

"..Hi, Jihyo."

JH: "..Huh? S-Sana!?"

Jihyo noticed that the recording had a continuation, this time, it was Sana speaking. 

"If you're watching this, then I guess you also saw Jisoo record all her memories in this video camera. I felt really emotional as she was doing that. She didn't know, but I actually knew she was doing that because she decided to sacrifice herself too for us, just like Jiyeon."

JH: "..."

"..It's kind of crazy. I still wanted to speak to you after you turned me down, but my words were unable to come out. That's why I ran away. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want you to see me cry, because you'll blame yourself for it again. I didn't want you to do that."

"Please don't blame yourself, Jihyo. When we faced each other, I knew this was coming. I knew that you'll choose to go for therapy, because you'd always know what's the right thing to do."

Jihyo tried to catch her breath and paused the video for a bit. She continued afterwards.

On the video Sana raised what looked like a piece of paper.

"I read this. You gave the key to Nayeonie, right? I had the option before to accept it when you switched to Jiyeon, but I knew I didn't need it. However, this time, I already came to accept the fact that I should.. What you wrote here made me feel really happy. I remember that day we made this contract. A promise that we'll always be together. Even if we end up having our own lives, we will always be partners. I needed to read this more than ever since we might not see each other again."

JH: "..D-don't say that, Sana.."

"I'll be honest with you, I still want to see you one last time. I don't want to be greedy. But there's one thing I'm also wondering as to why I made this video."

JH: "..."

"..I had this feeling that you'd try to see me again on your last day."

JH: "..I do.. I definitely wanted to.. that's why I'm here.."

"..So, I kind of left you this message instead. If you see me, I might stop you from doing the right thing, but I hoped you give you encouragement to go on. I will do the same, okay? That's why, I'll stay away too.."

JH: "N-no.. NO! DON'T END YET!!"

"..Thank you for everything, Jihyo. One day, we will see each other again. I don't know when that will be, but I believe in you that you'll come back soon and will be able to find me, partner."

JH: "SANA!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

"..Goodbye."


	15. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale and Epilogue of Ruins of the Heart

The video clip ended. Jihyo dropped the camera. Footsteps can be heard heading towards her direction.

MM: "..Jihyo-ssi? What are you doing here? Eh? Sana.. is gone?"

JH: "..."

MM: "What's going on?" Why is she gone!?"

JH: "..It's.. it's my fault.."

MM: "She didn't tell me.."

JH: "..Please step aside Momo. I'll find her."

MM: "Do you know where she went?"

JH: "..I don't."

MM: "I'll help you find her."

JH: "No. This is my fault. I'll face this in my own."

MM: "We're talking about Sana here. I won't just stand idle!"

Jihyo turned around to Momo.

JH: "..Please."

MM: "Y-your eyes.."

Momo saw Jihyo's expression full of regret and sadness. Her eyes felt very lifeless as if everything has been stolen away from her. She realized this was between only the two of them and made her move involuntarily to the side.

JH: "..Thank you."

The lifeless woman stepped outside Sana's apartment and went on her way to find Sana. She told the truck driver of the moving company to go ahead and transport all her furniture at her new place ahead. Afterwards, she went on her aimless journey.

JH: (..I'll.. I'll find you, Sana. Please.. I need to see you one last time..)

As she wandered, voices tried to fight inside her head as if another persona is trying to take over her.

JH: "Nngh! Ah!"

Jihyo fell on her knees and placed her hands on her temple as she screamed.

JH: "N-NO! STOP!"

Jihyo knew that the ominous presence in her mind wasn't Jiyeon nor Jisoo, but someone who has ill intentions.

JH: "S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The voice became stronger and started to overpower her. Her vision started to fade as if being robbed of her consciousness

JH: "I.. I need to find Sana.. GO AWAY!! I DON'T CARE WHAT MAY HAPPEN TO ME, BUT I NEED TO SEE HER ONE LAST TIME!!"

??: "Jihyo!"

A familiar voice helped Jihyo gain more control of herself. She looked up to the standing figure above her.

JH: "..N-Nayeonie?"

NY: "Are you okay?"

Nayeon helped her childhood friend stand up.

JH: "..T-thank you.."

NY: "..I heard you screaming so I had to rush to you. Does your head hurt?"

JH: "N-no.. it's okay.. for now."

NY: "..I heard you call out for Sana.."

JH: "..I'm sorry."

NY: "..It's fine, I understand."

JH: "..But why are you here? Are you.. visiting someone?"

NY: "..Yeah. I was actually going to visit you."

JH: "..I see."

NY: "..."

JH: "..You gave her the key, right?"

NY: "I did. Can I ask you though.. Why are you looking for her?"

JH: "..Sana left. She disappeared.."

NY: "..Yeah."

JH: "..You know about this, don't you?"

NY: "..."

JH: "Unnie, please tell me where she went. I want to see her one last time.."

NY: "But why?"

JH: "..I feel it within myself. If I don't try to be with her right now, if I don't see her again soon, I will just.."

Jihyo took deep breaths as she tried to find the right words.

NY: "Jihyo.."

JH: "..I might lose myself.."

Nayeon hugged the girl desperate to see her beloved as she felt her tremble in her arms.

NY: "..I'm really sorry for doing this to you, Jihyo.. Everything's my fault.."

JH: "No.. I should have been stronger. It was me who was making a fool of myself.. If I was more capable, I wouldn't be depressed.. If I knew who to channel all my feelings for, Sana wouldn't have suffered.. She fought so hard for me.."

NY: "..Would you like to.. see her again?"

JH: "..D-do you.. know where she went?"

NY: "..I don't."

JH: "..."

NY: "But she did tell me.. she hopes to be gone for an indefinite time.. and she trusts you that you'll be able to find her when you're ready.."

JH: "..But what if.. I want to find her because I need her now?"

NY: "..Jihyo.. I know you're going through a lot.. but meeting her again might make you change your decision."

JH: "..I'm aware of that, but.."

NY: "..But?"

JH: "Without her, life isn't even worth living.. I'd rather spend a short time with her, than a long time without her.."

Jihyo fell on her knees again and told Nayeon what happened to her.

JH: "..I almost lost myself again.. I heard an evil voice inside my head wanting to come out. If you didn't come to me, I might've switched to a new personality."

NY: "..Are you really sure about this, Jihyo?"

JH: "..Yes. Once I see her, I know what my decision will really be."

NY: "..It's as what Sana told me.."

JH: "..W-what?"

NY: "She told me you'd try to find her today, and you'll find out I gave her the key."

JH: "Sana.."

Nayeon reached inside her pocket and took out the key.

NY: "Take it, Jihyo."

JH: "..Why is it with you?"

NY: "Sana's last request to me was to give this to you once you tell me you really want to see her."

JH: "..But where is the box? It's not in her room anymore."

NY: "She told me only you would know where she'll leave the box."

JH: "..."

NY: "There's something she wanted me to tell you too."

JH: "..What is it?"

NY: "..You only have until 4pm today until she disappears."

JH: "..Thank you, Nayeonie. I'll go now and meet her."

NY: "You already know where to go?"

JH: "There's only one place possible."

Jihyo went on her way and left Nayeon behind.

NY: "..Jihyo, whatever happens, I hope you find your real self. We'll all be waiting."

Eventually, Jihyo arrived at her destination, under the tree they first met. She dug through the soil and as expected, she found the locked box.

JH: (..What did you want me to see here, Sana?)

Jihyo unlocked the box with her key and opened to see what was inside. She paused, and realized what was inside, and where Sana was. She took the contents and left. She went back immediately to her new place to get something. The time is 3pm. Sana is at Incheon Airport with her luggage, sitting by one of the waiting areas with a paper in hand, the one inside the sealed box. She was waiting for her flight, A one-way ticket to Japan. She continued to check the time as she waited for her flight. After a few more minutes, she stood up and checked the main entrance.

SN: "..I guess it's time to go. Until next time, Jihyo."

Sana walked towards the security check, boarding pass on hand. As it was right next to the security. She heard a voice call out to her.

??: "SANA!!"

Sana immediately looked back and saw again her most important person which may be the last time she'll ever do so. She responded to her by giving a faint smile. Still exhausted, Jihyo tried catching uer breath as Sana spoke.

SN: "..Jihyo, I'm glad to see you again. I'm sorry.."

JH: "Sana.. why are you leaving for Japan?"

SN: "..This is for the better. You'll concentrate in recovery."

JH: "..I can't."

SN: "It's not that you can't, but I can't stop myself to stay in love with you. Being in Korea will make me still try to find ways to be with you.."

JH: "..No."

SN: "..Eh?"

JH: "..I can't be myself without you."

SN: "Y-you mean.."

JH: "..Sometimes, dumb decisions are the best ones."

Jihyo brought out in her pocket what looks like a boarding pass.

JH: "..Let's go together, Sana. Let's live our lives. Just the two of us."

\- EPILOGUE -

Almost a year has passed, and it is again the time for the school festival. Like before, a lot of students were able to visit, even more than before due to the popularity of the talents produced by the university. Hirai Momo is one to name a few.  
With careful scheduling now of her jam-packed calendar, she managed to get some free time to attend her alma mater’s festival. It’s been months since she last dropped by, usually not staying long but just hanging out with her still girlfriend, Kim Dahyun. It was the first day of the festival. As she entered the university, several students are already flocking the amphitheater in anticipation for this year’s showcase of talents. The dancing prodigy made sure she hid her identity well just to be sure that she doesn’t get all the attention. Being well-known in the industry also had its disadvantages. Momo took her time outside and once the crowd stopped coming in, she also entered the venue to, only to be greeted by the new student council president.

CY: “You really came, Momo-unnie.”

MM: “Of course, hehe. I wouldn’t really miss this time of the year ever since I graduated.”

CY: “That’s great to hear. I missed you! You only drop by to meet up Dahyunie, but I don’t really see you at times.”

MM: “Well, I guess you’ve been busy too, right? Being the student council president isn’t easy.”

CY: “Yeah, I guess. I think it’s been four months since we saw each other.”

MM: “Then we have a lot of catching up to do! By the way, have your council members been good?”

CY: “Yeah, they’re really working hard too as we speak. Oh, speaking of, here comes one of them.”

A new face stopped over beside Chaeyoung wondering who was the hooded girl talking to her senior.

CY: “Momo-unnie, this is Shin Ryujin. She’s the current secretary of the council.”

MM: “Nice to meet you~”

RJ: “Umm, h-hello! Sorry, but.. are you THE Hirai Momo?”

MM: “Yep, but keep it down. Hehe. We don’t want to catch attention.”

RJ: “Y-yes! It’s nice to meet you too. I’m a big fan. Can I.. get an autograph?”

MM: “Sure. Let’s do that later.”

CY: “Thanks for coming all the way, unnie. Dahyunie is preparing to emcee the program. Please enjoy the show.”

MM: “Thanks! Let’s meet up at the café once everything is over.”

Momo made her way to her seat and made herself comfortable. After a few minutes, the program began and her lover went to the stage.

DH: “Good day to everyone~ Thank you for joining us today. We’d like to extend our appreciation to the guests joining us in our showcase of talents!”

Dahyun’s eyes made its way to her girlfriend’s location and was delighted to see her right there watching her. Momo gave her a wave, followed by a smile which helped her gain even more confidence.

DH: “As you may know, today’s performances will feature some of the great talents our university has to offer..”

The program continued on and the crowd was able to enjoy a lot of the performances, Momo included. After the program, she made her way to the place that will always be the most comfortable for them, Tzuyu’s family café. She entered their safe haven and ordered some coffee by the counter. Every time she dropped by the university, she would stay here and whenever she goes to the counter, she’d always remember another friend of hers she hasn’t met for quite a long time, Myoui Mina. After placing her order, she’d sit by the usual spot by the glass window that they would all stay at. She enjoyed the scenery outside, excited to have a good time and catch up with her friends. After a few minutes of waiting, she was able to see her lover rushing to get inside the café. Without hesitating, she entered and went immediately to her waiting girlfriend and gave her the tightest hug ever.

DH: “I missed you, unnie!”

MM: “You still haven’t changed, still calling me unnie, babe.”

DH: “Hehe~ I feel more comfortable that way~”

MM: “Well I missed you too~ Sit down.”

Dahyun joined Momo at her table right after ordering her own cup of coffee.

DH: “Have you been really busy these days? You barely messaged me for the past two weeks and had me worry.”

MM: “Kinda. Sorry. My manager gets really angry whenever I touch my phone during schedules and I can only check my messages before I go to bed. But don’t worry! I’m fine~ Anyway, you did really well today! Even better than what I remember last year.”

DH: “Thanks! Chaeyoungie has been relying on me in hosting events, so I got more experience and became a natural with it.”

MM: “Chaengie’s still the same, hehe. Not wanting to get all the attention. But she’s doing well for the council, right?”

DH: “Yeah! She definitely knows how to lead people from behind the scenes. That’s why she’s so popular right now to both men and women!”

MM: “..But she’s still single?”

DH: “Yeah. I don’t think she’s interested with anyone right now, but I feel like her secretary is crushing on her a lot.”

MM: “Ohh, I think I met that girl earlier. Ryujin, I think? AH! I forgot to give her an autograph!”

DH: “She’s a fan of yours?”

MM: “Yeah. She was stuttering a lot awhile ago. She reminded me a lot of soft Jihyo. Hehe.”

DH: “…”

MM: “..A-anyway, you’re still my girlfriend. Alright?”

DH: “..Y-yeah, sorry unnie. But it’s not just about that.. Just remembering Jihyo-unnie is..”

MM: “..Sorry for bringing it up. But I just want you to remember, you’re always the one for me.”

DH: “..But why?”

MM: “Eh?”

DH: “Why do you still stay with me? Honestly, when you became a popular artist, it made me worried you’d break up with me.. I was worried you’d meet a lot more beautiful and talented people in that world. I’m still just a student and can’t really compare to the people you’ve met until now.”

MM: “..Babe, let me ask you a question.”

DH: “..Huh?”

MM: “Would you prefer homemade meals more or high-end luxury restaurants?”

DH: “..Err, I guess I prefer homemade meals, it will always have that kind of feeling you’d always go back to. Expensive restaurants are okay but nothing beats your mom’s cooking.”

MM: “I feel the same way.”

DH: “..Why did you ask me that?”

MM: “You’re like my homemade meal.”

DH: “I-I’m your.. m-meal!?”

MM: “Yeah. I’d always want to return to you no matter what life I may have right now. Sure there are a lot of popular and talented people that I meet, but that’s not where I’m comfortable. People always want to live the high life, but it gets lonely there too. I always feel warmer whenever we chat or have opportunities to be together like this. I can be myself more when I’m with you~ In a very fine restaurant, you’re always expected to act appropriately on what’s expected of you, but when we’re together, I can casually sit and talk like this. That’s what I really like~”

DH: “..You haven’t changed. Still relating everything to food. But I like that about you too.”

MM: “..Eh? What did you say again?”

DH: “Nothing~ Thanks! Hehe. I’m glad to be of help to you in some way!”

MM: “..Okay?”

DH: “Do you still have some free time tomorrow?”

MM: “Yup! So I’ll be with you tonight too, hehe.”

DH: “Yay! It’s been a while~”

MM: “Well, this wouldn’t be possible if not for her.”

DH: “..Yeah, to think we’d have a reunion after almost a year.”

MM: “..I’m still a bit sad that she didn’t tell her plans to me.”

DH: “Unnie has her priorities.”

MM: “I guess so. What I was really sad about though, is that Sa-tang didn’t even try to contact any of us for the whole year.”

DH: “That was disappointing too. Although doesn’t it excite you to see her again?”

MM: “Yeah! I wonder how she looks now? We haven’t changed much I guess?”

DH: “We’ll never know. A lot can happen in a year.”

MM: “That’s true..”

After some time chatting, they heard the door open and checked out who entered the café. It was the current student council president along with her secretary.

CY: “Hey guys! Sorry I got a bit caught up with some unfinished tasks.”

MM: “That’s okay! Come sit down~”

CY: “Sure thing!”

RJ: “..Umm, I’ll go ahead now, Chaeyoung-unnie.”

CY: “Huh? Are you sure? We just arrived. You can join us.”

MM: “Yeah. Come join us, I’m interested in knowing Chaengie’s successor~”

RJ: “N-no, hehe. I’m okay, unnie. I’ll see you next time.”

CY: “Alright. Message me when you get home.”

RJ: “I.. I will!”

Ryujin left the café as Chaeyoung joined the couple by their table. As she sat down, she noticed that her friends were giggling at her as she wondered if something was wrong.

CY: “What’s going on?”

DH: “You should know by know~”

CY: “Err, I’m not getting it.”

MM: “Oh before I forget, take this Chaengie. Give it to that girl.”

Momo handed over what looked like an album with her autograph on the cover.

CY: “Oh, you should’ve personally given it to her earlier.”

MM: “Nah, it’s better if you do. Trust me, hehe.”

CY: “..Okay?”

MM: “Anyway, it’s the first time after almost a year I’m sitting with more than one of us. Do you two and Tzuyu still meet regularly?”

DH: “Yeah! As much as possible. It’s been a bit difficult though due to our difference in schedules. But we can meet at least three times a week?”

CY: “Yeah. It’s been tough especially with all the work I also had to do for the student council. Jihyo-unnie was really something before.”

MM: “I guess so.. Anyway, where’s Tzuyu? I haven’t seen her all day.”

CY: “She did tell me she will be late to come today. I met her during the program but haven’t seen her since.”

DH: “She will be here later. Don’t worry~”

MM: “Okay~”

DH: “Are you excited to meet the rest?”

MM: “Yeah, I haven’t really heard any news about anyone except the three of you. Oh, but I met Jeongyeonie I think three weeks ago?

CY: “Really? How was she?”

MM: “Still the same. She’s working for a big company and is doing well. She’s working hard like always.”

DH: “That’s great to know. Is she and Mina-unnie still..?”

MM: “Yup! I think they are living together already. They don’t really have much time to see each other outside home but they’re hanging out on weekends.”

CY: “Wow. That’s amazing for the both of them. And Mina-unnie is also doing well with her career too.”

MM: “Eh? You managed to talk with her?”

CY: “We occasionally exchange messages so I know a thing or two with what’s going on with her.”

DH: “Yeah, and Chaeyoungie usually updates me and Tzuyu with how things are going with her.”

MM: “Ohh, but Mina-chan is really amazing too. To think she chose to pursue research in DID. She really likes to study, huh?”

CY: “Yeah. She said it was the only thing she could do for Jihyo-unnie. She even wrote an article online. Here.”

Chaeyoung handed over her phone displaying a page on Mina’s research study.

MM: “I wanna read it, but I’m done studying stuff, hehe.”

DH: “What time will they both arrive?”

CY: “..Maybe in thirty minutes?”

Meanwhile, in Seoul National University Hospital, Mina just finished her schedule and just got out of the hospital. She headed straight to the black car on the side waiting to pick her up. The car window went down as the driver greeted her and asked.

JY: “Need a lift, ma’am?”

In response, Mina giggled at her lover’s silly behavior as she moved to the passenger’s seat and entered the vehicle gracefully.

MN: “Yes, to Chou Family Café please.”

Jeongyeon smiled at her lover’s request.

JY: “That will be one kiss on the cheeks, ma’am.”

Mina looked at her lover and raised her brow. She then opened her bag and put on some lipstick as she spoke.

MN: “I don’t like that price, Ms. Driver.”

JY: “Huh? Was it too cringy?”

Mina finished retouching, looked at her lover and smiled.

MN: “No, I want it on the lips.”

Mina moved towards her and placed both her hands on her lover’s hair as she pulled her in for a kiss. After a bit, she let go of her. Jeongyeon smiled back proudly to her passenger.

JY: “..Payment received. We’ll be heading there now.”

Jeongyeon started to drive them both heading to Tzuyu’s café. As the two of them were on their way, Jeongyeon started the conversation.

JY: “Busy day today?”

MN: “Not really. I was done an hour earlier but couldn’t leave immediately. I might be a little excited to see everyone again.”

JY: “I feel the same way. I only saw Momo three weeks ago but haven’t heard much about the rest.”

MN: “..You did meet another one, right?”

JY: “..Oh, yeah. Just four months ago. It was purely a coincidence. I didn’t know she was there.”

Mina placed her hand on Jeongyeon’s lap.

MN: “It’s okay. I believe you and you were able to step up, right?”

JY: “Yeah, and I’m glad everything went well for us.”

~ Flashback Start ~

Four months ago, Jeongyeon travelled to Paris on a business trip issued by her company to meet with some important clients. It was a week long trip, much to the disappointment of Mina as they won’t be able to see each other for awhile and talking to each other will be difficult due to the time zone difference. During Jeongyeon’s second day there, she had some free time and decided to walk around for some sightseeing in the city. She was astonished with the sheer beauty the country had to offer and decided that in the future, she will take Mina there.

JY: (It’s really a very beautiful city. I’ll take Mina here next time. She’d love the scenery.)

As she was admiring the beautiful buildings while walking, she accidentally bumped into someone and both of them fell on the ground, leaving the other person with her belongings scattered on the floor.

??: “Ah! Je suis désolé!” (I’m sorry.)

Due to reflex, Jeongyeon spoke to the other person in Korean instead of English.

JY: “Ah, I’m sorry! Let me help you!” (Ugh, stupid. I should’ve spoken at least in English!) “I-I mean..”

??: “..You’re Korean? Wait, you’re..”

JY: “Huh? That voice.. You’re.. Nayeon!?”

NY: “What the.. what are you doing here!?”

JY: “I was going to ask the same thing. I’m here on a business trip. But what are YOU doing here?”

NY: “..I guess some of you didn’t know. I’m working here in Paris for international relations for Korea.”

JY: “Whoa, really? That’s some big opportunity you got there!”

NY: “Yeah, well I kind of wanted to.. have a fresh start. So I decided to find a career that will let me move out of Seoul like this one. Luckily, I was chosen during the screening.”

JY: “Yeah, that’s amazing.”

NY: “So, you’re free today? You’re just roaming around I presume.”

JY: “Yeah. My meeting will be tomorrow so I have some time today. I was doing some sightseeing.”

NY: “Wanna hang out?”

JY: “..Is it okay?”

NY: “Yeah.. We’re still friends you know.”

JY: “..Alright.”

The two of them decided to go to a French Restaurant that the older highly recommended. They ordered their meal and began to catch up with stuff for the past few months.

JY: “I noticed you’re speaking French so fluently. It’s amazing.”

NY: “Yeah, I’ve been studying it extensively while also doing my job. The things I’m able to learn and explore have been very exciting.”

JY: “I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself.”

NY: “So.. how’s Mina doing?”

JY: “Oh.. yeah. She’s been doing further studies on DID while working. IU-unnie’s adoptive father actually invited her to work for him too.”

NY: “That’s great to know. Have you had the time to spend time with her despite busy schedules?”

JY: “..Yeah. We’re getting by. In a few months, we’ll start to live together. We’re just saving for it.”

NY: “Sounds nice. I’m happy for the both of you.”

What then soon followed was an awkward silence. Their food has arrived and just began to eat. Nayeon particularly looked fine but Jeongyeon herself felt uncomfortable discussing about her relationship with Mina in front of her ex-girlfriend. She knew that they ended things badly and as much as she wanted to patch things up with her before, all she knew for the past few months was that Nayeon became busy with her job. She didn’t expect to see her in Paris. After a long time thinking, Jeongyeon decided to bring it up with her.

JY: “Hey, Nayeon..”

NY: “Hmm?”

JY: “..I’m sorry for everything that happened between the two of us.”

NY: “..It’s fine now, idiot.”

JY: “No, just let me say it. I’ve been very unfair all this time to you and haven’t even thought of how you’d feel. I feel a lot of guilt about what happened between us three. That’s why I kind of still felt uncomfortable just now talking to you about how me and Mina are doing.”

NY: “..It’s been a long time already, Jeongyeon. I know I told you before that I will spend my whole life missing you. In fact, I still do.”

JY: “..What?”

NY: “..However, when I said that, I didn’t realize what it meant as well for me. I do miss you, and spending time with you. But that’s all there is to it. Not as lovers, but just as friends.”

JY: “Nayeon..”

NY: “I guess I can’t help it? We’ve been childhood friends along with Jihyo for so damn long, hanging out with you has been the normal thing for me. That’s why when I saw you today, it became so natural for me to just invite you to hang out.”

JY: “So your feelings.. have moved on?”

NY: “Yup.”

JY: “Are you sure?”

NY: “Don’t make me repeat myself, idiot. I just miss the friendship we had, I guess. I wouldn’t also be asking how you and Mina are doing now if I still have feelings for you.”

JY: “..I guess you’re right.”

NY: “..But thanks for bringing that up.”

JY: “Huh?

NY: “In a way, I feel like there’s something between the two of us that can finally leave behind. So maybe, it’s fate that brought us here together. To see each other again.”

JY: “Fate, huh.. haha..”

NY: “Hmm? What’s funny?”

JY: “I just remember a lot of things we used to talk about in the past. With you and Mina. It brings back a lot of memories.”

NY: “..We’ve definitely been through a lot before.”

JY: “Actually, my business trip was supposed to be in New York. However, I suggested to have the one in Paris and let my senior handle the one in New York.”

NY: “So you made such a choice, without knowing it would lead us back together to talk like this.”

JY: “I guess so. Everything happens for a reason.”

NY: “..Right on that one.”

As they were talking, Nayeon’s phone started to ring. She took out her phone and checked on the caller. Jeongyeon noticed that Nayeon had a smile on her face.

NY: “Good morning! How are you?”

JY: (..Good morning? It’s afternoon right now. And she’s talking in Korean.. Is she talking to someone in Korea?)

NY: “Yeah! It’s been great. A lot of things happened today.”

“…”

“But how about you? You still sound sleepy..”

“…”

“What? You better hurry then! You didn’t have to call me you know.”

“…”

“I’ll call back in thirty minutes, alright?”

“…”

“Sure! Have a great day then!”

Nayeon dropped the phone call.

NY: “Sorry for suddenly answering that. Let’s finish eating now.”

JY: “..Who was that?”

NY: “Hmm? Oh, just someone. Anyway, you said you want to take Mina here in the future, right?”

JY: “Oh, yeah.”

NY: “Then I’ll show you some good romantic spots for the rest of the day. I’m sure she’ll like it.”

JY: “A-alright..”

NY: “Great! Let’s enjoy ourselves, like the old friends we are.”

JY: “..Thanks, Nayeon.”

~ Flashback End ~

MN: “..Wake up, dear. You’re spacing out.”

JY: “..Oh! Sorry, I was trying to recall what happened back then.”

MN: “You sure are. I haven’t talked to Nayeon-unnie ever since we graduated. So I’m kind of excited to see her again too.”

JY: “Yeah. I’m glad she could make it too. It’s all thanks to that girl who planned all of this to happen and tell Nayeon and the rest.

MN: “..Yeah. she definitely helped us all out with our relationships.”

JY: “Nayeon said the same thing when we were going around. I wonder how she has been doing?”

MN: “I guess she’s fine. She has always been that happy pill for everyone. We can’t help but all accept her idea of having a reunion.”

JY: “That’s true. I hope that she’s able to smile brightly again when we see her.”

MN: “..I’m sure she will. She wouldn’t call for this reunion if she wasn’t happy.”

Jeongyeon looked at her watch to check the time. It was already 5:30pm.

JY: “So, Nayeon probably landed in Korea already.”

MN: “You said to me she’ll be landing at around 5:20pm, right?”

JY: “Yup. She’s probably with her now.”

MN: “..You really think it’s her?”

JY: “Yeah. I haven’t really asked her, but.. I had that feeling when I was in France, she regularly called her. That’s why she didn’t feel lonely. And she’s the only one that comes to my mind.”

MN: “..Wanna bet on it?”

JY: “Sure. I’m pretty confident that I’m going to be correct.”

MN: “How about the winner.. will have the other person do the cleaning for a week?”

JY: “Huh? Wait but I’m already the one regularly cleaning our apartment.”

MN: “I know. That’s why we’ll bet on that. I’d like to give you some time to rest on some household chores. I trust your instincts that they’re really together.”  
Jeongyeon smiled at her lover.

JY: “..Then I’ll gladly take up that offer.”

The two continued on their ride to the café where their other friends are waiting. Meanwhile, at Incheon airport, Nayeon just got out of the airport. She looked for someone who was waiting for her arrival. Upon looking at the far left, she saw the tall woman who was waiting for her. She wasted no time and went towards her.

NY: “I’m glad I could see you again, Tzuyu.”

TY: “Me too. It feels better to see you in person rather than a video call.”

NY: “Well, I’m surprised we’re able to find time to talk to one another despite the long distance we had from each other.”

TY: “..It’s about finding that time, unnie.”

NY: “That’s true.. Well, let’s get going. Everyone’s probably waiting.”

TY: “I’ll help you with those stuff.”

NY: “Thanks.”

Nayeon handed over one her luggage to Tzuyu as they walked side by side heading to the taxi terminal. As they walked, Nayeon grabbed on Tzuyu’s free hand which made the two of them look at each other and smile. They boarded their taxi and headed to their safe haven.

NY: “I’m glad you really came all the way here and waited for my arrival. Didn’t you get bored?”

TY: “Not really. I left the university in time so I only waited for about thirty minutes.”

NY: “That’s still a long time! And you missed some parts of the festival. I kind of feel bad being unable to book a flight for yesterday.”

TY: “..That thirty minute wait is nothing compared to the months I waited to be with you.”

NY: “..You really got those lines from me, huh?”

TY: “Maybe that’s what I get from being talking to you a lot, unnie.”

NY: “Well, guilty as charged, my dear Tzuyu.”

TY: “..I have no regrets though. I didn’t think I’d be happier now more than ever.”

NY: “You took the exact same words from me.”

Nayeon moved closer to Tzuyu and rested her head on the taller one’s shoulders.

TY: “..Are you tired from the flight?”

NY: “A bit.. but I just want to rest on your shoulders too, Tzuyu.”

TY: “Then please rest for awhile. I’ll wake you up once we’re there.”

NY: “..Thanks.”

Meanwhile, back at the café, Jeongyeon and Mina have arrived. As they opened the doors to the café, Momo couldn’t help but get excited.

MM: “Mi-tang! I missed you!”

MN: “I missed you too, Momoring.”

DH: “Wow, you came from work, Jeongyeon-unnie?”

JY: “Yeah. Then I picked up Mina from her workplace too before going here.”

CY: “You look cool in that outfit, unnie.”

MM: “So, we’re already five here. That’s great!”

DH: “Nayeon-unnie and Tzuyu are probably on their way now here too.”

CY: “Yeah I think so.”

MM: “I still can’t believe it! Those two really became a couple!?”

MN: “..I was also surprised about it.”

DH: “Well, we have one person here who confirmed it herself.”

JY: “Huh? Who?”

CY: “..Well, she did talk to me about it also before.”

JY: “..Really now? What happened?”

MM: “Yeah! I want to know too!”

CY: “Well, promise me you won’t tease them both, okay? They’re trying to still hide it.”

MM: “Okay~”

CY: “Alright.”

~ Flashback Begin ~

A few weeks after the end of the academic year, things got pretty quiet at the café. Chaeyoung still regularly visits there as she doesn’t really have that much time with her best friend who was spending more time now with her lover. It got a bit lonely which is why she’s spending time at the café. This gave her more time spent with Tzuyu who has been mostly staying there. One day, they were drinking coffee together.

CY: *Sigh* “It’s been really quiet these days. They’ve been busy looking for a job and even Dahyunie has been with Momo-unnie most of the time.”

TY: “That’s understandable. I think I would do the same if I’m in a relationship.”

CY: “..I guess that’s true. Though I hope we could do something fun before the school year starts. Don’t you think so, Tzuyu?”

TY: “…”

CY: “..Tzuyu?”

Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu and noticed she was glued on her phone and had a smile on her face while doing so. She looked like she was chatting with someone. Eventually, she finished and noticed Chaeyoung was looking at her.

TY: “..Oh, sorry Chaeyoungie. What did you say?”

CY: “Were you chatting with someone?”

TY: “..Yeah, I was. Sorry I didn’t hear you earlier. What did you want to tell me?”

CY: “I said that maybe we should do something fun before the next academic year.”

TY: “Oh, yeah. That sounds like a nice plan. Where should we go?”

CY: “Hmm.. How does Jeju sound?”

TY: “That sounds nice. Nayeon-unnie actually wanted to go there too before she finds a job.”

CY: “..Oh, then maybe we three can go there? I checked the tickets earlier today and there’s a discount too.”

TY: “Sure. I’ll ask Nayeon-unnie if she wants to come.”

CY: “Alright.”

Tzuyu went back to her phone and started to message her unnie. Chaeyoung can’t help but notice how the younger one looked excited with their plan and was smiling as she messaged their eldest.

CY: (Tzuyu.. looks happy chatting with Nayeon-unnie. This is really unexpected from her..) “Say, Tzuyu..”

TY: “Yes?”

CY: “Was it also Nayeon-unnie you were chatting with awhile ago?”

TY: “..Yeah.”

CY: “Do you perhaps.. like her?”

TY: “..W-what?”

CY: “It’s alright if you don’t want to answer, Tzuyu. I just had this feeling. Sorry.”

TY: “..I’m not sure.”

CY: “What do you mean by that?”

TY: “I mean, I like talking with her. We may look like polar opposites, as she’s very loud and lively while I’m not like that, but there are things that she understands about me unlike other people. And I also relate to her in so many things.. I like talking to her.”

CY: “..You’re turning red.”

TY: “Ah.. a-am I?”

CY: “Yeah. So you probably really like her.”

TY: “..But I like Jihyo-unnie..”

CY: “Maybe you’ve already moved on, Tzuyu. You might be just saying that to yourself but you’ve been working hard in moving forward. It’s probably something you should try to explore.”

TY: “…”

CY: “Don’t worry, Tzuyu. It’s not like I’m going to blackmail you about it. And I’m sure the rest of us will be supportive of you should you really have feelings for Nayeon-unnie.”

TY: “..Maybe you’re right. But I’m also thinking.. maybe it’s just a means for me and her to cope with our rejection from Jihyo-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie. I don’t really want it to be like that. So I’m not sure if what I’m feeling right now is true or not. Love will come at the right time and moment. Wouldn’t Nayeon-unnie think that I’m using her time of vulnerability to get closer to her?”

CY: “It’s not just about the right time, Tzuyu. Sometimes, it’s also you who should give yourself some time to find love.”

TY: “…”

CY: “When we were with Nayeon-unnie recently, I notice that she’s being more comfortable now with herself. When you told me you visited her after Jeongyeon-unnie rejected her, I felt that she was able to recover faster from her depression. I’m sure she appreciates you too, Tzuyu. And I don’t think it’s just a rebound.”

Tzuyu was silent for a bit and Chaeyoung did not try to speak as well. She knew that her friend is also in deep thought in deciding what she would want to do. After some time, the maknae finally spoke.

TY: “..I think I’ll give it a try.”

CY: “..Great!”

TY: “But I’m worried of how she would respond to me..”

CY: “Why?”

TY: “..I don’t know. I have this feeling of uncertainty.. Unlike with Jihyo-unnie, I had this confidence that we’ll be together. But I don’t know how to approach Nayeon-unnie..”

CY: “I’ll help you out, Tzuyu. Once you spend more time with her, it will naturally come out from you. Maybe when you’re both in Jeju and spend time together, you’ll find your courage to speak.”

TY: “..I’ll try.”

CY: “Don’t say I’ll try, say I will!”

TY: “You’re starting to sound like a student council president.”

CY: “Ugh. Don’t remind me of that yet! I’m still worried if I can do what Jihyo-unnie was able to do.”

TY: “I’m sure you can, Chaeyoungie.”

CY: *Sigh* “I sure hope so.”

Tzuyu was able to inform Nayeon of their plans for an outing to Jeju Island, much to her excitement. They booked a flight for the following week and prepared for their quick getaway that will be for about four days. Eventually, the day of their flight arrived and they all agreed to meet up at the airport’s first terminal lounge. Nayeon arrived the earliest as she was really excited for the trip, soon followed by Tzuyu. As soon as she spotted the younger one, she immediately waved at her to catch her attention.

NY: “Over here, Tzuyu!”

Tzuyu walked over to Nayeon and eventually sat beside her.

TY: “Chaeyoungie’s still not here?”

NY: “Maybe she got caught up in something. Anyway, there’s still around twenty minutes before boarding. We can just wait.”

TY: “You’re pretty excited today, unnie.”

NY: “Am I? I guess I really am. There are a few reasons why I’m excited for this trip. The first one is that this will be my last getaway before I really become a corporate slave.”

TY: “..What’s the other one?”

NY: “Well, this is my first ever outing without Jihyo and Jeongyeon.”

TY: “I see.”

NY: “Thanks for letting me know about this idea of yours! I really wanted to unwind after everything that has happened. I really felt that I only fulfilled half of what I wanted to do as a student.”

TY: “It’s not a problem, unnie. I’m glad that we could be able to spend more time with you too. It’s going to be really lonely with only three of us remaining at school.”

NY: “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So you better make this year count and make a lot of good memories! Now that Jihyo also graduated, it might be easier for you to move on.”

TY: “…”

NY: “What’s your goal for this trip?”

TY: “..It’s a secret.”

NY: “Huh? First time for me to hear your keeping secrets from me. Spill it~.”

TY: “..You’ll know about it, before our trip ends.”

NY: “Hmm, alright. I’ll try to guess that while we’re at it.”

A few more minutes have passed and it’s almost time to board their flight to Jeju Island.

NY: “Chaengie’s pretty late. Hasn’t she replied to you, Tzuyu?”

TY: “She hasn’t.”

Suddenly, Nayeon received a message notification.

NY: “Oh, there we go! It’s Chaeyoung. Let’s see here.”

Nayeon read Chaeyoung’s message which looked really lengthy.

Chaeyoung:  
‘Hi, Nayeon-unnie. I’m sorry for the late notice but I don’t think I will be able to join you guys to Jeju. Something came up and I need to prepare several things for the coming school year and fix things. Council stuff. Don’t worry though. I’ll be able to ask for a refund on my flight so both you and Tzuyu can still enjoy yourselves. Please tell Tzuyu I’m sorry and make her enjoy the trip too on my behalf. Make sure you take lots of pictures together too! Enjoy your getaway!’

NY: “What!?”

TY: “What’s wrong, unnie?”

NY: “It looks like Chaengie had an emergency on some council related stuff. She can’t go to Jeju anymore.”

TY: “..Huh? Wait, I’ll try to call her now.”

Tzuyu moved a bit further away from Nayeon who seem like she’s thinking of what she will do in this situation. After a few rings on Chaeyoung’s phone, she picked up.

~ Call Begins ~

CY: “..Hi, Tzuyu.”

TY: “Chaeyoungie, what’s going on?”

CY: “..Hehe, this is your chance, Tzuyu.”

TY: “..Huh?”

CY: “Use this opportunity to sort your feelings out with Nayeon-unnie. Don’t worry about me. I have other plans during this school break so you both better enjoy yourselves.”

TY: “Didn’t you purchase a flight to Jeju?”

CY: “I didn’t. I only bought for the two of you. This may be your last chance if you really like her, Tzuyu. After this trip, Nayeon-unnie might be already too busy to see again in the future.”

TY: “..I’ve been thinking about it, Chaeyoungie..”

CY: “About what?”

TY: “..If ever we do end up together, we might not see each other often.”

CY: “..I think it’s all about making it work. You see Dahyunie and Momo-unnie, right? I’m sure they’re aware of what they’ll be facing soon. I know you can do the same. It’s about how much you’re willing to fight for it.”

TY: “..That’s what Sana-unnie would say..”

CY: “I guess..”

TY: “..Thank you, Chaeyoungie. I’m not sure what will happen but.. I’ll find it out myself. I’ll tell you about it when we get back.”

CY: “Looking forward to it!”

~ Call Ends ~

Tzuyu put back her phone in her pocket and went towards Nayeon.

TY: “..Let’s go, unnie.”

NY: “Are you sure? I hope you’re okay with just me, Tzuyu. Let’s have fun!”

TY: “..Your company is more than enough. We should hurry. We might miss our flight.”

NY: “Alright!”

~ Flashback End ~

MM: “..Eh? Then what happened at Jeju?”

CY: “I actually don’t know.”

JY: “Then we aren’t sure if they’re already dating?”

CY: “..Well, when they went back after their trip, they looked really happy together.”

MN: “..I see.”

CY: “When you see them today, I’m sure you’ll all notice it.”

JY: “Hmm.. alright. They might arrive anytime soon.”

MM: “Let’s order some food while waiting!”

JY: “Like the good old days, huh?”

Everyone at the café ordered some food to share with everybody. After some time, Nayeon and Tzuyu’s taxi stopped over in front of the café. Tzuyu gently woke up Nayeon.

TY: “..We’re here, unnie. Time to get off.”

NY: “..Mmm.. just one more minute..”

TY: “It’s embarrassing to the driver.”

NY: “Mmm.. alright.”

Nayeon lifted her head from Tzuyu’s shoulders and they paid for the ride. Afterwards, they got out and took the older one’s luggage at the rear compartment of the cab as their friends notice them through the glass windows, leaving them with big smiles as the two entered the building.

MM: “Nabongs! Good to see you again!”

NY: “Hey you guys! It’s been a long time!”

MN: “You’re looking fine today too, Tzuyu.”

TY: “Thank you.”

CY: “I guess everyone’s almost here.”

DH: “So the only one left is..”

NY: “..Sana.”

MM: “Nobody from us heard about her at all, right?”

CY: “Yeah.. after she suddenly left, we don’t know anything beyond that.”

JY: “The last person she talked to was Nayeon, right?”

NY: “..Yeah. As well as with Jihyo..”

There was an awkward silence inside the café. Nobody wanted to continue the conversation after bringing up Jihyo.

NY: “..Are you all.. still not okay with her leaving?”

MM: “..Everything changed when she all left us.”

CY: “..I just hope that she’s making good progress in recovery.”

NY: “..We all don’t know what happened to her too. I tried asking IU-unnie before of how she was doing.”

DH: “What did she say?”

NY: “..Not much. She just said that I should be strong. She did not say anything else about Jihyo.”

CY: “..I hope unnie is doing fine.”

NY: “..Let’s not think about her for now. I’m sure she’s fighting hard and won’t give up on it. We’ll patiently wait for her.”

MN: “Nayeon-unnie, do you mind if I ask something?”

NY: “Huh? What is it?”

MN: “Since you were the last one who talked to Sana-chan and Jihyo-unnie, what did you talk about with them.”

NY: “..Do you really all want to know.”

Everyone else nodded out of curiosity for what may have been the parting words of the two.

NY: “..Alright. I’ll tell you all about it. This is what Sana told me..”

Nayeon began talking about what happened when Sana asked Nayeon for the key and told her what she wanted to happen.

~ Flashback begin ~

NY: “..What is it, Sana?”

SN: “I’ll give you back this key later today. I’ll just pick up what’s inside the box.”

NY: “..Why do you want to return the key to me?”

SN: “..There’s a possibility.. that Jihyo might look for me during her last day.”

NY: “..Are you sure? Why do you say so?”

SN: “Maybe because I just know she will. That’s the kind of person Jihyo is to me..”

NY: “Alright.. but what’s inside the box?”

SN: “..A promise Jihyo made to me. I want to keep it.”

NY: “..Then why do you want to return the key?”

SN: “If Jihyo will look for me, she will be able to find my parting message for her..”

NY: “..P-parting.. message?”

SN: “Yeah. Once she sees that, she will likely look for me, and will end up finding you.. Since I mentioned that I got the key from you, Nayeonie.”

NY: “…”

SN: “..I placed something important in the box. I’ll leave it up to you if you’ll return the key to Jihyo. If ever she really wants to see me more than anything else in the world one more time, give it to her.”

NY: “..Where.. are you going, Sana?”

SN: “..I’m going back to Japan on Friday.”

NY: “W-WHAT!?”

SN: “I have already booked a flight back to Japan. I.. need to do this.”

NY: “But why!?”

SN: “If I stay here, knowing that Jihyo is fighting hard for her to recover, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to still control myself from trying to see her..”

NY: “You don’t have to, Sana! Remember when Jihyo got mad at you? You stayed away from her for a long time! You were able to do that without going away!”

SN: “..It wasn’t an easy thing, Nayeonie. As much as I wanted to do that, I always had the urge to want to see her on several occasions. The feeling inside is killing me, knowing that I thought Jihyo hated me.. But this time, it’s different. We both have feelings for each other, and that’s something that I won’t be able to do.. Controlling myself from seeing her knowing that she might just be around there somewhere. I won’t know where she is, but I know I’ll try to find a way to always look for her. That’s the kind of idiot I am being I love with her..”

NY: “Sana..”

SN: “..I’m sorry, unnie. I know this is selfish of me, but.. Jihyo is my everything. You’re all my friends but if not for her, I wouldn’t be able to meet all of you and be with you all right now..”

NY: “..What will you put inside the box when you return the key to me?”

SN: “..Something that will decide Jihyo’s fate.”

NY: “..What do you mean?”

SN: “She’s.. trying to understand more about herself. What I’ll place there is something that will help her make a decision either with what she wants or what is right..”

NY: “..I don’t understand.”

SN: “I still believe she hasn’t really made her decision in both perspectives and is forcing herself to go into therapy..”

NY: “Why do you say so?”

SN: “..Her eyes.”

NY: “Eyes? What of it?”

SN: “When she told me she will let go of me.. Her eyes were filled with regret.. I would understand if she made her decision with her eyes showing her determination.. but when I made eye contact with her.. I didn’t want to see that regret in her eyes. That’s why I didn’t want to have a closure with her right there.. I ran away.. but I knew I had to do something. I wanted to tell her my part.. That’s why I have that parting message for her.”

NY: “..Do you want her to go or not to go into therapy, Sana?”

SN: “..I don’t want her to have any regrets with her decision, unnie.”

NY: “…”

SN: “..That is all, Nayeonie. I still believe that one day, Jihyo will be happy with her own identity that she’ll find within herself and overcome this challenge. It may be months, or even years, but what matters is that it’s what she wants. Not what others want from her.”

NY: “..I’ve been with Jihyo for more than ten years, but I really feel that you understand her more than I do. Go for it, Sana. I’ll give that key to her only if what you said is true about her. I promise.”

SN: “..Thank you.”

~ Flashback End ~

MN: “..Eh? So, you don’t know what’s in the box?”

NY: “I don’t. And that’s the last I’ve heard of Sana. She went back to Japan.”

JY: “She’s probably with her parents..”

MM: “..She’s not.”

CY: “Huh?”

MM: “I called Sa-tang’s parents when I heard she went back to Japan. However, she wasn’t with her parents and it looked like she didn’t tell them about her return at all..”

CY: “..I see.”

TY: “..How about Jihyo-unnie?”

NY: “..When Friday came, I wanted to check up on Jihyo since it was her final day before going to her therapy. On my way, I heard Jihyo scream so I rushed to her.”

JY: “What happened to her?”

NY: “She was losing herself, and was desperate to find Sana. I don’t really know what Sana said to her in her message, but.. Jihyo was definitely affected. I really felt from Jihyo’s words, she wants to see her again.”

DH: “So.. Sana unnie wanted her to not go into therapy?”

NY: “..I don’t think so. She wanted Jihyo to understand what she really wanted. I do know Sana’s the type of person who won’t try to manipulate others, she’s someone who encourages you to be yourself and do what you would like to do. She was helping Jihyo feel more at peace with whatever her decision will be.”

MN: “..I think I understand now. Jihyo-unnie is definitely someone who would always think of others before her. I do think that’s why she came to a conclusion immediately that she should avoid us from that point onwards and focus on her recovery. Of course, she’s only human. She doesn’t want to do that suddenly and that’s why for Sana-chan, being able to reply to unnie helped her think about everything more objectively.”

JY: “..So what happened to Jihyo? Did she still continue on her therapy?”

MM: “Maybe? We haven’t heard from her since. Who knows? Maybe she would just show up sooner or later.”

DH: “By the way, Sana-unnie should be arriving soon, right?”

CY: “Yeah. She’s probably on her way now. Her flight should’ve landed awhile ago.”

NY: “..Well, it’s a nice thing that we’re somewhat all together again after so long.”

TY: “I hope we can have more moments like these.”

DH: “When the three of us also graduates, we would barely have the opportunity to see each other more.”

CY: “..That’s true.”

TY: “We should change that. We should make it work. We may have our own loves but we still live in one world.”

JY: “Well said, Tzuyu.”

NY: “Well, let’s take our time to enjoy ourselves. I’ll try to use my time more efficiently. I’ll be staying in Seoul for five days.”

MM: “Yeah! And I requested for this week off too.”

MN: “I’ll have less overtime work this week since I finished most of my pending tasks.”

JY: “Mina and I will go here as soon as we can.”

CY: “I’m glad we can spend time like this again!”

??: “Don’t forget about me~”

NY: “..Huh?”

MM: “Eh?”

Every one of them was left surprised with the voice that they’ve heard. They immediately looked towards the door and noticed their dear friend that has always brought a sunshine in their lives was standing right there. She now has shoulder length brown shaded hair, still having an infectious smile.

JY: “S-Sana!”

CY: “Unnie! You made it!”

NY: “Great to see you again, Sana!”

MM: “Wow, your hair looks nice!”

SN: “Hehe~ thanks everyone! Are you all doing well? It’s look like you’re all having a good time~”

DH: “Yeah. It got even better now that you’re here!”

MN: “We all missed you, Sana-chan. It’s been really different without you for a whole year.”

SN: “It looks like I have a lot of catching up with everyone. Hehe. I’m sorry for not being able to keep in touch with everyone. I had my reasons why.”

JY: “Huh? What are you talking about?”

SN: “You’ll know soon enough. Hehe.”

TY: “But I’m glad you’re very cheerful, unnie. Your bright smile makes us feel that you don’t have any regrets.”

SN: “I really don’t. Everything happens for a reason, Tzuyu. That’s why whatever may have happened last year, I came to accept it all.”

CY: “We all appreciate your efforts in having this idea to have a reunion like this. We’ve all been busy with our lives, but when you proposed this, I couldn’t hell but let go of all the excuses of not being able to go.”

NY: “Same goes for me. To be honest, I was really surprised that you were able to find a way to contact me since I wasn’t staying in Korea anymore.”

MM: “It feels like we owe a lot to you, Sa-tang.”

SN: “Nobody owes anyone, okay? What’s important is we’re all here now. However, there’s something that I’d like you to all know first.”

DH: “What is it, unnie?”

SN: “..I wasn’t the one who planned all of this today.”

MN: “..Eh?”

NY: “Wait, then who..”

SN: “..You all know who brought us together before, right? Of course, she’s the only one who can bring us back together again.”

DH: “Y-you mean..”

JY: “..Jihyo?”

Sana simply smiled at everyone who were shocked with what she told them. They all tried to look for her, and eventually saw her walking towards the café, much to everyone’s surprise. As they were all out of words, Jihyo simply walked inside the café and greeted her speechless friends with a smile.

JH: “I’m glad to see you all again, Nayeonie, Jeong, Momoring, Minari, Dahyun, Chaengie, and Tzuyu.”

NY: “J-Jihyo.. you’re..?”

JH: “..Yeah. I’m here again. Together, with all of you..”

MN: “..You.. didn’t go into therapy?”

JH: “..I didn’t go.”

CY: “But.. how about your condition?”

JH: “..I can’t really say so myself but.. I haven’t switched ever since. But still, I feel like Jisoo and Jiyeon are together with me. Their existence is also me..”

MN: “..You’ve.. integrated all your personalities?”

JH: “..I didn’t do it alone. Sana has been there with me all along. I felt more complete as an individual. Regardless of who I was, the only consistent thing for us was that we all love Sana.”

MM: “You.. went to Japan with Sa-tang?”

JH: “..Yeah. It was a new world for me. I would be all alone, similar into going to therapy. However, Sana was there for me all the time. Constantly reminding me that all of us are one and the same. I had nobody else with me. Only Sana..”

SN: “Y-you’re starting to embarrass me, Jihyo..”

DH: “How did you go with her?”

NY: “Perhaps.. the sealed box had..”

JH: “..Yeah. Sana bought another one-way flight ticket to Japan. That’s why I knew where she planned on going. Of course, it’s not as if she’s forcing me to go with her. I just wanted to see her at first. But in the end, I realized I really wanted to be with her. It might not be for me to be properly treated, but for once, I wanted to be selfish too. I wanted her to be by my side..”

~ Flashback begin ~ 

Back at the airport, when Jihyo was able to meet Sana again, she took out her boarding pass.

JH: “..Let’s go together, Sana. Let’s live our lives. Just the two of us..”

Tears started to fall from the woman about to leave for her home country.

SN: “..J-Jihyo.. are you.. sure about this?..”

JH: “..I’m not.”

SN: “..Eh?

JH: “But that’s the thing. Because I’m not sure as to what may happen.. it’s something that I want to know and see for myself. Having therapy is clear as to what may happen, and I feel like I will only have regrets inn doing so. But being with you.. I’m not sure what may happen to me, but I know I’ll definitely be happy.”

SN: “..You might.. disappear..”

JH: “But you know how the therapy works, right? Isolating oneself.. To spend months and even years without you. Heck, I can’t even last these past few days! Besides, I won’t disappear. You’ll be sure to make me stay, right?”

SN: “..Jihyo, I honestly want to be with you.. I’m only doing this because I might be responsible for you to have more and more personalities come out. I won’t be able to control myself to be with you..”

JH: “..You do want to be with me, right?”

SN: “I do..”

JH: “There should be no reason for you to hesitate now. That’s why you bought another ticket to Japan, right?”

SN: “..Yeah.”

JH: “..Then let’s go. If we’ll go together for the rest of our lives, I know I’ll be able to keep my sanity. I’m not worried at all. This will be the start of something new. In fact , I feel more excited.”

SN: “..Y-you really think everything.. will be fine?”

JH: “You’ve always been there for me. I’m sure you will still be.”

SN: “JIHYO!!”

Sana let go of her belongings and jumped to Jihyo’s arms. She had a breakdown and cried a waterfall. What soon followed was Jihyo holding her head as she passionately kissed Sana, not minding that they were in public. After their kiss, the floodgates of their eyes continued to pour down as they both gave one another the biggest smiles they ever had. They let go of each other, got their belongings and rushed to the security check, excited to start a new life together. As Jihyo entered first, she waited for Sana, extending her hand.

JH: “Let’s go, partner.”

SN: “YES!”

~ Flashback End ~

JH: “And so, we began a new life together. Everything was new to me. I don’t speak that good in Japanese, but Sana was always there guiding me.”

JY: “..But if you said you haven’t switched, then maybe you’re really better now.”

MN: “..It’s not something we’ll really understand.. but since Jihyo-unnie still feels their presence, we could say that she has been able to accept this part of her.”

JH: “Yeah.. Kind of like that. Cured or not, I have no regrets with what I decided to do at that fateful day.”

MM: “It’s a bit strange, but yeah. You’re definitely Jihyo-ssi.. but I also feel like I’m talking to dark Jihyo.”

TY: “..I’m glad that you’re happy, unnie.”

NY: “..But how were you able to find and contact all of us?”

SN: “Even when we were together in Japan, Jihyo always remembered everyone. She always tried to get updated of your movements and activities. Sometimes while we’re eating or something, Jihyo gets very excited to hear something new about each one of you. This also made her happy with how the past year has been.”

JH: “Yeah. That’s why I knew you were in Paris, Mina got a special award for her research, and more about all of you.”

NY: “..Do you.. also know about me and..”

JH: “Hmm? Is there something new that I don’t know of?”

NY: “N-nothing, hehe. But wow, you really did all of that?”

JH: “..Yeah. I was also really proud of Chaengie’s achievements too. I feel like you’ve done more than I ever did.”

CY: “That’s too much praise, unnie. I don’t think I was able to do much. You already prepared me well on the job.”

JH: “Nonetheless, you did well.”

CY: “T-thanks..”

JH: “Momo was one that I heard a lot of. You’re so popular now in Korea and I’m grateful you could still come today.”

MM: “Of course I can! Hehehe.”

JH: “Anyway, sorry to keep it a secret all this time. Sana also wanted to surprise you today so she told me to keep my situation hidden.”

SN: “Hehe, just a little bit of fun~”

NY: “It’s really nice to have you back, Jihyo! No matter what happens, we’ll never be indifferent about you.”

JH: “Thanks, everyone. Sana and I may have been happy together, but nothing beats us all nine. For the past year, I knew within myself that I’m ready to see you all again. That’s why I thank you all for coming.”

NY: “Thank you as well, Jihyo. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you will always be the Jihyo we all know and love!”

JH: “Let’s all have fun tonight and the rest of the week!”

MM: “YEAH!!”

Everybody cheered hard with Jihyo’s statement and they began having a feast. Secrets were unveiled, stories were being shared, everyone was still having great bonds, possibly even stronger than before. With everything they all have been through coming to a close, new life stories for them are unfolding. Especially for the two people who found themselves in ruin, only to complete one another. They partied as if it was their last night together, but it was just beginning of an amazing week.  
The night finally wrapped up. Everyone else went to their respective homes. Nayeon and Tzuyu were left behind.

TY: “Unnie..”

NY: “..Yeah?”

TY: “Should we tell them?”

NY: “..I feel like they all know about it, except Sana and Jihyo.”

TY: “..Let’s tell them all tomorrow.”

NY: “You’re fine with it?”

TY: “Yeah. Are you not?”

NY: “I wanted to tell them all this time.”

TY: “Why?”

NY: “Because I was never embarrassed to go public with you. I’m proud of being your lover.”

TY: “I feel the same way.”

Meanwhile, Sana and Jihyo also made their way to their place to rest. The older one had no idea where they will be staying for the whole week.

JH: “..I do have one more surprise for you, Sana. Can you wear this?”

Jihyo handed over what looks like a blindfold to her beloved person.

SN: “..Eh? What is it? I didn’t know anything about a surprise you sneak~”

JH: “We need to make everyday exciting, right? That’s what you taught me in Japan.”

SN: “This was like before, hehe. Okay!”

Sana put the blindfold on as Jihyo guided her to their destination. The girl wasn’t so sure as to where they were heading but had a feeling where they will end up. After a flight of stairs, they reached their destination.

JH: “We’re here, Sana. You can take it off now.”

Sana slowly took off the blindfold and immediately knew where they were.

SN: “I knew it! We’re in your old apartment!”

JH: “I asked the landlady ahead of time if nobody occupying this room. Luckily, it was vacant so I just had to request her to have this room for the whole week.”

SN: “You’re making me more surprised everyday, Jihyo. So that’s why you didn’t tell me if you already booked a hotel for us.”

JH: “Being here with you is better than staying at a five-star hotel, Sana.”

SN: “It’s empty though, hehe. Just the bed.”

JH: “Which is more than enough, Sana. Come on. We’ll unpack first and get some rest. I’m excited to see the festival tomorrow too!”

SN: “Okay~”

The two lovers unpacked their belongings and began preparing for bed. In a short while, they already settled in and laid under the sheets, Sana under Jihyo’s arms.

JH: “Nothing else feels better than this~”

SN: “Yeah..”

JH: “Are you sleepy now?"

SN: “Mmm not quite. Maybe we could still talk a bit?”

JH: “Of course. What would you like to talk about?”

SN: “..There are some things that I didn’t ask you back then that I really wanted to ask you all this time.”

JH: “Oh? What is it?”

SN: “..Why did you decide to go with me instead or receiving treatment?"

JH: “Because I know that I won’t be able to recover without you. I couldn’t wait for years just to be with you. I love you, and you love me. That’s more than enough.”

SN: “..You know, I’m really happy you appreciated all your personalities. In a way, you made yourself feel more complete.”

JH: “..You’re wrong there, Sana.”

SN: “Eh?”

JH: “It isn’t being able to accept Jisoo and Jiyeon that what made me complete. All this time, regardless of who I am and how I could have been if I went on treatment, I will never become whole. I am me right now, and I feel complete because of you, Sana. You we’re the one person that made me whole.”

SN: “..Jihyo..”

JH: “I love you so much, Sana.. I’m very fortunate to have you. Every one of us and the whole world needs more people like you..”

SN: “..And you’re all that I need in the world, Jihyo..”

JH: “..And you’re my world. Like what Jisoo said, I’m glad to call you mine.”

..

..

..

..

..

..

SN: “..And you’ll forever be Sana’s Jihyo, partner.”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> I would like to thank all of you who have read through the AU from start to finish. I actually finished this last year in December and was requested by several people who want to re-read it to be uploaded in AO3. What started out as an interest became an attachment to me.
> 
> I understand that the AU still has a lot of flaws in it and I promise to do even better for my on-going and incoming works. I’d like to ask all of you is to share to me your thoughts. Some of you may just be silent readers, but do know that I value all the feedback and comments given to me. I appreciate the support people have given me and understand the criticism I also get. I’d like to hear your thoughts. You could simply DM me, or quote the AU, or even CC me at Twitter through @JoshuaHyo . All these things help me grow more as a writer. I’m not comparable to the great well-known authors there, but I’m happy with any reaction.
> 
> Please look forward to our on-going AUs, and I also have pending ideas I’d like to write. If things go well, I’d be able to go write them. Again, thank you. I might be to repetitive by now but I just can’t express this enough. Until next time!


End file.
